Une Quête Ratée
by Darkklinne
Summary: J'avais une vie normale, voire banale, avant qu'un coup du destin ne m'expédie dans mes délires les plus fous : la Terre du Milieu. Rien que ça ! Qui pourrait y croire ? Pas moi. Pourtant, tout cela avait l'air absurdement réel... / CHAP 13 INÉDIT [La Fin de Dol Guldur] - EN LIGNE le 17/12/2017
1. Lost In Tolkien

**Une Quête Ratée — _Reloaded_**

* * *

 **Son résumé :** J'avais une vie normale, voire banale, avant qu'un coup du destin ne m'expédie dans mes délires les plus fous : la Terre du Milieu. Rien que ça ! Qui pourrait y croire ? Pas moi. Pourtant, tout cela avait l'air absurdement réel...

 **Pairing :** Thranduil/Cerise Martin (OC)

 **Genre :** Aventure/Romance/Mystère/humour - **Romance/Fantasy**

 **Relectrices pour cette reprise :** **Deb Lygg** et **Coxe** , mais aussi un grand merci à **Nath** , **Kloliane** et **Lilou Black** pour leurs relectures occasionnelles ! Vous déchirez les filles, et je vous aime !

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages, hormis les OC, et lieux appartiennent à **JRR Tolkien** , **Peter Jackson** et leurs ayants droit.

* * *

 **Avant-Propos**

 **.**

J'ai entamé l'écriture de cette histoire en février 2014. Je l'ai terminée deux ans plus tard, en novembre 2016. Elle comporte 43 chapitres et plusieurs apartés. Il paraît qu'une fois un récit terminé, on n'y revient jamais. J'affirmerais volontiers que c'est très juste, mais pas dans le cas présent. Il s'avère que cette année, j'ai relu mon histoire et le début de cette fanfiction m'a beaucoup chagrinée.

Je ne renie pas ses imperfections ni son essence même, mais sachez qu'au tout début, Une Quête Ratée n'était qu'une simple parodie de toutes ces histoires où une nana de notre monde, plus ou moins groupie et fantasque, se retrouve en Terre du Milieu. Sans que je puisse vraiment l'expliquer, les aventures de Cerise Martin ont pris au cours du processus d'écriture, une consistance nouvelle et bien plus sérieuse. Moi qui ne connaissais pas grand-chose de la mythologie inventée par le professeur Tolkien, je me suis mise à étudier sérieusement _Le Silmarillion_ et consorts pour donner plus de corps et de réalisme à mon histoire. Du coup, la troisième partie, très « mystique », n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec le début complètement déjanté.

Dans un premier temps, y remédier ne m'a pas paru urgent, mais un an plus tard, cela me titillait tellement que j'ai commencé à reprendre ce que je jugeais hors propos. Mieux connaître le monde de Tolkien m'aide énormément à cerner l'évolution de mes personnages, ainsi qu'à mieux comprendre ceux créés par le professeur et ne pas les rendre trop _Out Of Character_ – même si ce n'est pas toujours facile à faire.

Ma fic est une romance/fantasy, je ne m'en cache pas. J'ai voulu mon héroïne plus posée, plus réaliste et il n'y aura pas de combat épique ici. Les seuls combats qui seront menés sont ceux de Cerise, l'acceptation de soi, la quête de sa véritable identité, etc. Présenté de cette manière, cela peut paraître pompeux, pourtant Cerise va devoir affronter ses pires craintes et accepter ce qu'elle apprendra sur elle-même. On pourrait croire qu'elle est heureuse de se retrouver dans un univers qu'elle a tant fantasmé… Mais elle va découvrir qu'il y a parfois une sacrée différence entre la réalité et ce que l'on imagine.

Bref, cette histoire a été avant tout imaginée pour mon plaisir personnel. Par la suite, je l'avoue, sa réécriture m'a grandement été encouragée par mon amie Deb qui est aussi l'une de mes relectrices principales. On pourrait croire qu'écrire une fic ne prend pas de temps, que l'on tape son texte et _paf_ (non pas le chien), on poste juste après. Non. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Si je devais compter tout le temps que j'ai passé dessus… Je prends ce travail très à cœur parce qu'il me plaît. J'espère très sincèrement que cette nouvelle version de l'histoire vous plaira tout autant que la première ; peut-être plus.

 **.**

* * *

 **1**

 **Lost In Tolkien**

 _Chapitre réécrit courant 2017 et publié le 23/10/2017 - Vous pourrez retrouver la première version de 2014 sur mon blog consacré à Une Quête Ratée._

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

 _17H55._

J'avais encore cinq minutes devant moi avant de quitter mon travail pour rentrer à la maison. Difficile d'endurer mon boulot de secrétaire quand je ne rêvais que d'une chose : me pelotonner sous la couette pour lire mon livre préféré du moment. Aaaaah ! _Christian Grey_! Pourquoi mon patron ne te ressemblait-il pas ?! J'aurais tout donné pour toi, même faire des heures supplémentaires à titre gracieux s'il le fallait. Au lieu de cela, mon boss était un gros con, excusez-moi du terme, aussi moche qu'antipathique. C'était bien ma veine d'ailleurs ! J'aurais dû porter plainte contre l'auteur du livre pour nous faire miroiter le Saint Graal quand le monde du travail ne nous offrait au final qu'une coupe en plastique. Parfois, la vie se montrait vraiment très injuste.

Je levai les yeux vers l'horloge murale de mon bureau et… Ô joie ! Ô miracle ! Il était enfin l'heure de partir. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je fourrai mon kit de survie dans mon précieux sac qui contenait ce dont j'avais besoin – et qui était tout aussi inutile –, à savoir : mon roman de _Fifty Shades_ , ma liseuse, mon iPod, mon Smartphone, ma tablette tactile, ma trousse de maquillage, mes Tampax, et mes préservatifs – au cas où je rencontrerais enfin un _Christian Grey_ qui voudrait bien de moi... Oui bon j'étais encore novice en la matière, mais je gageais qu'un beau milliardaire saurait remédier à ce léger problème, si tant est que le milliardaire en question n'ait pas plus de soixante ans.

Tandis que je courrais vers la sortie de l'immeuble abritant l'entreprise dans laquelle je travaillais, j'aperçus au passage l'affiche d'un film que j'avais adoré : Le Hobbit. Je soupirai en avisant les traits du beau Legolas interprété de façon quelque peu surréaliste par Orlando Bloom. Je n'étais pas convaincue par la performance de l'acteur, mais à défaut de mieux on se contentait de peu. J'étais complètement folle de fantasmer sur des personnages de fiction. J'étais amoureuse du beau Legolas, et la blonde attitude il n'y avait que cela de vrai. Surtout quand il s'agissait de personnages avec des oreilles pointues.

J'avançai à vive allure pour ne pas rater mon bus quand une voix m'interpella :

— Hé ! Cerise ! Tu as oublié ton parapluie !

La honte ultime.

J'eus envie de me pendre. Je me demandais parfois ce que mes parents avaient consommé le jour de ma naissance pour m'affubler d'un prénom pareil. Petite, je le détestais, mais depuis que la télévision nous abreuvait des pubs de l'assureur Groupama, j'avais carrément des pulsions meurtrières à l'encontre de mes géniteurs. Tout à mes sombres pensées, je laissai mon collègue de bureau courir vers moi pour me remettre le précieux objet. Habitant à Paris, sortir sans un parapluie relevait du suicide capillaire.

Je remerciai donc ce dernier d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre le chemin vers mon arrêt de bus. Comme j'étais la nana la plus chanceuse de l'univers, je vis ce dernier se pointer comme une fleur un peu plus loin et je n'eus même pas le temps de me demander si cela valait le coup de piquer un sprint pour l'attraper que quelque chose m'agrippa par le bas de mon manteau en forme de poncho. Surprise, je tournai la tête pour découvrir un vieux monsieur à l'odeur avinée qui me regardait, les yeux exorbités.

— Vous allez faire un long voyage ! Vous serez perdue, vous retrouverez votre famille et ne reviendrez jamais ici ! glapit-il à mes oreilles, en m'envoyant des postillons de toute part.

C'était immonde ! pensai-je en faisant la grimace avant de le planter là sans un mot. Non, mais franchement… Voilà encore une autre joie de la vie parisienne. Paris ne serait plus vraiment Paris sans son lot de surprises quotidiennes. Un peu dépitée que ce genre de tuile m'arrive maintenant, je décidai de rentrer à pied. J'habitais non loin du bois de Vincennes et quand il faisait encore jour, j'aimais bien couper par le parc. Certes, il faisait nuit et peut-être aurais-je dû m'abstenir de passer par là. Parfois, certaines décisions ne s'expliquaient pas.

À mi-chemin dans le bois, j'eus le sentiment que quelqu'un me suivait. Inquiète, je tournai discrètement la tête pour découvrir que mon intuition n'était pas si mauvaise et qu'une ombre se profilait non loin de moi. Génial ma fille, me reprochai-je intérieurement. Pour une fois, cela aurait été super que tu te plantes. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Bon sang, j'avais vraiment une veine d'enfer ce soir ! Sentant la panique monter en moi à un niveau assez proche de l'affolement, je pressai le pas. L'ombre en fit autant et lorsqu'elle passa sous un lampadaire, je reconnus non sans peine, le vagabond qui m'avait apostrophée un peu plus tôt. Je me sentais de plus en plus angoissée, car ce vieux monsieur à l'allure dépenaillée ne me disait rien qui vaille. Voyant qu'il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, je me mis à courir.

Tout au fond de moi, je sus à cet instant que ma vie était menacée. Il allait m'arriver quelque chose, j'en étais certaine. Alors je courus... Je courus comme si ma vie allait m'échapper. Il y faisait si sombre que j'en perdis vite le sens de l'orientation, et je me rendis compte que je m'étais égarée dans le bois. Impossible de savoir d'où j'étais venue, impossible de savoir par où repartir. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'était qu'il fallait fuir, aussi loin que possible pour ne pas être rattrapée.

J'avais mal à la poitrine tant je dépassais mes propres limites qui n'étaient pas bien grandes. J'adorais le sport. J'étais le genre de fille qui ne ratait un match de rugby pour rien au monde… devant mon poste de télévision ! Le sport, c'était le bien, surtout quand il s'agissait de regarder ces beaux spécimens masculins qui sprintaient sur le terrain, les muscles de leurs cuisses saillants de manière sexy et hautement désirable. Mais, le propos n'était pas là, j'étais quand même en danger, me rappelai-je. Ce n'était guère le moment de fantasmer sur de beaux mecs ! Avisant sur ma droite, puis sur ma gauche, et ce, plusieurs fois de suite, je sus avec exactitude que j'étais seule. Poussant un long soupir de soulagement, je m'adossai contre l'arbre le plus proche. J'avais un mal de chien à reprendre mon souffle. Peut-être que si je sortais vivante de là, il serait enfin temps que je m'abonne à cette salle de sport dont ma mère n'arrêtait pas de vanter les mérites.

Lorsque je me sentis mieux, je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, adressant une prière muette à tous les dieux et divinités de la terre, de toutes religions confondues – je n'étais pas regardante, à vrai dire, je prenais celui ou celle qui voudrait bien m'aider tout de suite – pour m'en sortir indemne. Une fois ma prière terminée, je rouvris les yeux, prête à reprendre mon chemin. Il faisait nuit noire et il n'y avait aucune lumière dans les bois. C'était inadmissible vu tout ce que l'on payait en taxes, TVA et impôts divers, le maire de Paris aurait pu faire un effort.

 _Elenwë ! Eleeeeeenwëëëë !_

Ah ! Non, mais zut ! Voilà que j'entendais des voix, maintenant. Mais quel cauchemar ! Essayant de ne pas trébucher à chaque pas, je tentai tant bien que mal de voir où je posais les pieds. Dans mon affolement, je ne vis pas le fou furieux juste derrière moi. Il me poussa de toutes ses forces et je me sentis partir en avant et perdis l'équilibre. Tout comme Alice qui tombe dans le terrier du lapin blanc, j'eus l'impression de faire une chute sans fin. Terrifiée, le cœur au bord des lèvres, je sus que ma dernière heure avait sonné ! Juste avant que ce ne fût le trou noir, mon cerveau ayant décidé qu'il ne valait mieux pas savoir, j'eus une dernière pensée : j'allais mourir alors que j'étais encore vierge et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas juste !

 **.**

 **.**

— Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant ! m'exclamai-je en me réveillant d'un coup.

Poussée comme sur un ressort, je m'assis sur mes fesses en haletant violemment.

— _Mandieu_! Mais je suis en vie ? dis-je d'une voix étonnée.

Mue par l'instinct, j'inspectai toutes les parties de mon corps avec minutie. Je ne semblai a priori pas blessée. Bizarre, j'avais pourtant fait une chute impressionnante. Me relevant tant bien que mal, je vis mon grand sac non loin de moi et me dépêchai de le récupérer. Mon précieux, songeai-je en le serrant dans mes bras, ma vie sans toi serait un calvaire sans précédent. Le remettant à mon épaule, je me rendis compte que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Comment avais-je pu dormir aussi longtemps ? À défaut d'avoir un dieu, j'avais sans doute une bonne étoile… mais tout de même, comment avais-je pu ne m'apercevoir de rien ou à tout le moins, pourquoi n'avais-je pas repris conscience plus tôt ? Mystère… « Et au cœur du mystère, il y avait la meringue » comme disait l'une de mes meilleures amies.

Une fois de plus, je fus vite perdue dans mes pensées et je ne vis pas que le chemin que j'empruntai dans le bois ne me conduisait certainement pas vers la sortie. Levant les yeux vers les cimes des arbres, je m'aperçus que de grosses toiles d'araignées s'étendaient sur les feuillages à moitié morts. Beurk ! que c'était dégoûtant. À croire que le garde forestier faisait mal son boulot. À moins que cela ne soit les restes d'une soirée « spéciale Halloween » qui avait mal tourné. Non, parce que franchement, des toiles d'araignées de cette taille, cela n'existait pas … sauf dans _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ , _Harry Potter_ ou bien encore _La Désolation de Smaug._ En repensant au troisième film que j'avais cité, j'eus des frissons d'angoisse. Je détestais la scène avec les arachnides géants. En 3D, j'avais eu l'impression que leurs grosses pattes allaient sortir de l'écran pour m'attraper. _Mandieu_ , mais quelle horreur ! Et même la vue du beau Legolas ne m'avait pas fait changer d'avis sur la question. Pour moi, c'était juste immonde et cauchemardesque. Bon, je ne m'attendais pas à voir ce genre de choses me passer sous le nez ici, donc j'étais tranquille. Nous étions après tout dans le monde normal et les marmottes ne mettaient pas le chocolat dans le papier d'aluminium comme à la télévision. Trouvant le chemin long et ennuyeux, je décidai de sortir mon Ipod pour meubler le silence. Tandis que je m'apprêtai à mettre les écouteurs à mes oreilles, un objet pointu et piquant s'enfonça dans mes omoplates.

— Aie ! m'écriai-je avant de faire volte-face et…

Je me mis à ricaner, c'était plus fort que moi. J'étais forcément en train de rêver. Devant moi se tenait un homme affublé d'une tenue médiévale, avec de longs cheveux bruns et deux oreilles pointues toutes choupinettes. Il me regardait en ayant l'air de se demander s'il allait me tuer maintenant ou attendre encore un peu. Je devais avouer qu'il était flippant malgré sa tenue ridicule. Toutefois, je décidai d'entrer dans son jeu, car sans doute, étais-je tombée en plein festival d'Heroïc-Fantasy.

— Bonjour étranger, déclarai-je toujours en riant. Vous vous êtes échappés du _Comic Con_ * où un truc du genre, peut-être ?

En guise de réponse, l'homme haussa un sourcil avant de pointer de nouveau sa flèche sur moi.

— Oh là, tout doux, dis-je en avisant la pointe qui semblait étrangement aiguisée pour une arme factice. Je ne suis pas une ennemie.

Toujours pas de réponse. Peut-être devais-je lui montrer mon soutien et, prise d'une idée, je lui fis le signe vulcain. Loin de le dérider, il semblait de plus en plus décidé à me transformer en passoire. Peut-être ne parlait-il pas non plus français. C'était bien ma chance de tomber sur un cosplayer*étranger.

— Franchement, mon gars, entamai-je, sentant l'énervement me gagner. Est-ce que cela vous mordrait la langue de me dire quelque chose ? Parce que là, vous commencez vraiment à me faire peur !

Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je lui disais. Toujours sans un mot, il pointa son arme en l'air et tira. Wouaaaah, c'est qu'il était doué le bougre ! Un vrai _Katniss_ en version… elfique ? Vulcanienne ? À peine avais-je eu le temps de formuler dans ma tête cette éventualité qu'un affreux bruit parvînt à mes oreilles.

— C'était quoi ça ?! m'exclamai-je, épouvantée.

J'avais une furieuse envie d'aller aux toilettes et j'étais sur le point de faire sur moi. La peur n'aidait vraiment pas à ce que me retienne. Avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, je sentis qu'on me saisissait par la taille et je vis mon corps décoller brusquement du sol.

— Mais que ?! m'écriai-je, choquée par ce qui m'arrivait.

J'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'une grosse masse sombre se rua sur moi et mon … Robin des Bois ? Qui avait lui aussi de belles oreilles pointues au demeurant. Donc non, ce n'était pas Robin des Bois.

— Non, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! hurlai-je, vulgaire à dessein, à qui voulait bien m'entendre… et surtout me répondre.

C'est pourquoi je fus tout à fait surprise d'entendre mon sauveur émettre une phrase :

— Taisez-vous, petite idiote, vous allez nous faire remarquer.

— Oh mon _Gieu_! Mais vous parlez vraiment ?! C'est un miracle ! lui répondis-je sarcastique.

C'est que je n'en avais rien à faire de savoir si je nous faisais remarquer. Fière de moi, je contemplai le lointain qui pullulait d'araignées toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres. Je mis un sacré moment à accepter ce que je venais de voir. Quand je compris enfin ce qu'étaient ces trucs tout moches qui nous pourchassaient, ce fut plus fort que moi* – et pourtant je détestais les jeux de la console SEGA – je me mis à brailler à pleins poumons ! Plus fort encore que le jour où j'avais découvert la nouvelle attraction – une sorte de montagne russe aux loopings terribles – du parc d'Astérix et Obélix. Je hurlai sans discontinuité jusqu'à ce que mon sauveur et moi-même nous retrouvions dans une espèce de cave souterraine… et je hurlais, hurlais, hurlais …

 _BAM._

La gifle me fit vraiment mal, mais eut pour mérite de me faire taire pour de bon.

— Vous vous êtes enfin calmée ? demanda mon sauveur, la mine soucieuse.

— Oui, oui, dis-je, d'une voix tremblante.

— Bien, rétorqua l'homme dont je n'avais pas encore défini en quoi il était costumé.

Il fallait que je lui pose la question. Tout ceci m'intriguait.

— Mais, dites-moi, repris-je, en quoi êtes-vous déguisés ? Vous faites un cosplay* sur quel personnage ?

L'homme me fixa comme si je venais de lui parler klingon* et je sentis poindre une affreuse migraine. Mes yeux me faisaient atrocement mal. C'était bien le moment.

— Je ne sais de quoi vous parlez, étrangère, mais j'ai pour ordre de vous emmener directement auprès de mon Roi, répondit-il froidement.

— Votre Roi, répétai-je déjà fatiguée par les inepties que me racontait cet énergumène plein de suffisance. Parce qu'à y regarder de plus près, il semblait me prendre de haut et s'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'était que l'on me toise de cette manière. Je n'étais pas très grande, mais quand même. Je pouvais être un peu bébête, je voulais bien l'admettre, mais que l'on me prenne aussi ouvertement pour une idiote, alors là … Cela ne passait pas du tout.

— Écoute mon gars, grondai-je en pointant mon doigt sur sa poitrine, si tu crois que tu me fais peur, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

Remontant de mon autre main la bretelle de mon grand sac qui commençait à glisser de mon épaule, je me redressai de toute ma taille, prête à quitter les lieux. Je n'appréciais vraiment pas que l'on se moque de moi de la sorte. S'il voulait continuer à jouer à ce petit jeu, il irait le faire seul.

Je fis un pas… enfin je voulus le faire, mais l'homme déguisé en elfe me retint par le bras d'une main ferme.

— Mais quoi ?! crachai-je, laissez-moi partir ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je suis en retard pour mon boulot aujourd'hui. Non, mais franchement, c'est bien ma veine de tomber dans un merdier pareil !

Loin d'être offusqué par ma diatribe digne d'un charretier, il me traîna presque de force – en fait, vous pouvez enlever le presque – jusqu'à une grande salle qui se trouvait en hauteur. Elle était agrémentée de piliers en forme de troncs entrelacés les uns aux autres. Plusieurs hommes, habillés comme s'ils sortaient tout droit d'un film de _fantasy_ , montaient la garde devant un trône fait de grandes et épaisses écorces d'arbre. J'avoue que la magnificence du lieu me coupa la chique un moment. Ouvrant grand les yeux, je me mis à craindre d'être réellement morte ou de faire le rêve le plus fou que la terre ait connu. Dans tous les cas, je fus heureuse de me rappeler que j'avais arrêté les cigarettes qui faisaient rire, il y a quelques années de cela. Sans quoi j'aurais juré être en plein délire hallucinatoire. Par tous les dieux, mais où avais-je bien pu atterrir ?

Observant les environs, je me pris à penser que peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, j'avais posé les pieds dans un tournage de film et que le réalisateur manquant de figurants avait pris des gens au hasard pour sa production… Mais en toute objectivité, cela me semblait invraisemblable avec ce qui se passait devant moi. Non, je devais certainement rêver… ou être morte pour de bon.

Pendant que je tentai de démêler le vrai du faux, le réel de l'irréel, je n'entendis pas que quelqu'un s'était avancé vers moi. Sans doute n'y aurais-je pas fait attention si celui qui me tenait toujours par le bras ne s'était pas incliné à son tour imitant les autres gardes présents dans la salle de cette immense caverne aux airs de contes féeriques.

— _Vdwj hfevuri dhqzeoi_ , dit l'homme qui m'avait sauvé un peu plus tôt des araignées, dans une langue que je n'avais jamais entendue ni d'Eve ni d'Adam… Quoique cela me dît bien quelque chose, mais…

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? marmonnai-je. On ne vous a jamais appris que c'était malpoli de parler une autre langue en présence d'étrangers qui ne la comprennent pas ?

M'avisant, il me fit les gros yeux et me commanda silencieusement de me tourner et de me taire. Wouaaah ! Tout cela dans un seul regard, il était incroyablement expressif.

C'est alors que je le vis. Il était là devant moi, incarnation même de la beauté… heu, je dirais au masculin, mais en voyant la longueur de ses cheveux blond presque argenté, j'avais des doutes. Quant à son visage, il était aussi lisse et parfait qu'une version photoshopée d'un mannequin apprêté pour une publicité de cosmétiques. Autant de perfection était gênante. Quant à la couronne de feuilles qu'il portait sur la tête, c'était un tantinet surfait et risible. Ce soi-disant Souverain me toisa de la tête aux pieds comme si j'étais un déchet rapporté par un de ses gentils chiens de garde, dont il ne savait quoi faire et aurait aimé se débarrasser d'un coup de botte. Manque de bol pour notre Roi des cavernes, j'étais loin d'être un détritus et la façon dont il me fixait en fronçant le nez me donna envie de lui donner un coup sur la tête… ou de cracher par terre pour voir s'il allait s'évanouir par tant d'irrespect de ma part. Je ricanai intérieurement. Cela aurait pu être marrant. Quel incroyable délire j'étais en train de vivre ! J'étais surprise par tant d'imagination de ma part.

On se regarda dans le blanc des yeux pendant un moment, nous affrontant du regard pour voir qui allait flancher le premier. J'étais forte à ce jeu et je perdais rarement. À bout, le prétendu Roi se décida enfin à m'adresser la parole. Je souris de contentement. J'avais gagné cette manche. Lestement il s'avança vers moi, plus royal que jamais. C'est vrai qu'il faisait son petit effet. Je faillis applaudir des deux mains et lui dire que son jeu d'acteur était excellent, mais il me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

— Qui êtes-vous, étrangère, et que faites-vous dans mon Royaume ?

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise en comprenant qu'il avait décidé de se moquer de moi jusqu'au bout. Il pensait sincèrement que j'allais marcher dans son jeu ? Il se mettait les deux doigts dans les yeux celui-là ! À moins qu'il y ait réellement une caméra cachée quelque part, déjà en train de nous filmer. Dans ce cas… S'il voulait jouer, nous allions lui donner entière satisfaction. Je jubilai d'avance devant la réponse que je m'apprêtai à lui donner.

— Je suis un Petit Poney, commençai-je le plus ironiquement qu'il était possible de l'être en de pareilles circonstances. Je viens du royaume enchanté de _Ponyland_ et j'ai perdu mon chemin sur la route Arc-En-Ciel.

Un troupeau d'anges passa avant que son cerveau n'assimile ce que je venais de lui dire. Je le vis arquer un sourcil avant de le voir les froncer tout à fait. Oh ! Oh ! Le grand blondinet avait enfin percuté. J'aurais dû vérifier ma montre pour voir combien de temps il avait mis pour comprendre que j'étais en train de me moquer ouvertement de lui. Discrètement, j'en profitai aussi pour tenter de trouver les cameramen… Mais rien.

— Je n'aime pas votre esprit, me jeta-t-il, outré.

— Oh, c'est vrai ?! m'exclamai-je en me tenant la poitrine, comme si j'étais blessée dans mon amour propre.

Bien sûr, je me repris assez vite et le toisai à mon tour.

— Dommage, repris-je. En général, mon esprit a plutôt du succès… À moins que ce ne soit mes fesses. J'avoue que je n'y ai jamais fait attention.

Un des gardes qui m'avait entendue manqua de s'étouffer, ce qui me fit largement sourire. J'aimais quand mes répliques faisaient mouche. Cerise = 1 – Le Roi Blondinet = 0.

Le fameux Roi, lui, s'approcha encore de moi et, lentement, il s'abaissa pour que nos visages soient à la même hauteur. Il semblait intrigué tout autant qu'il était courroucé. J'admettais que je n'y étais pas allé de main morte, mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Dans de telles situations, aussi inextricables qu'inconfortables, j'avais tendance à privilégier l'attaque à la défense... et à débiter beaucoup de bêtises aussi. Mauvais plan sans doute vu la façon dont le Souverain me fixait. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir me transpercer et son visage s'était contracté sous la fureur évidente que mes propos lui avaient causée. Cela sentait mauvais pour toi.

— Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte, misérable petite femelle humaine ?! Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ?

Il avait dit cela sans desserrer les dents et avec un tel mépris que je commençai à me poser des questions à la fois sur ma santé mentale et sur ma santé tout court. Le grand blond à la couronne de feuilles — et non avec une chaussure noire* — dégageait vraiment une aura royale. Je sentis son courroux grimper sur ma peau en de longues vagues glacées qui remontèrent jusqu'à ma nuque et me firent frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Et si jamais j'étais vraiment… Non, non, non, ma fille, c'était impossible, arrête de divaguer ! Cela n'arrivait que dans les fanfictions de personne en mal d'inspiration et de sexe.

Il renifla, méprisant, sentant très certainement ma peur parvenir jusqu'à lui. Puis, sans que je m'y attende, le pli de sa bouche se releva dans un ourlet victorieux comme si ce qu'il allait me dire devait m'achever.

— Je suis Thranduil, fils d'Oropher et Roi de la Forêt Noire, me jeta-t-il froidement au visage. Vous êtes sur mon territoire et vous osez vous errer ici sans en avoir demandé la permission préalablement !

 _Gloups_. J'étais folle – à défaut d'être un Poisson.

Pourquoi avais-je cette froide intuition qu'il me disait l'entière vérité ? Étais-je devenue toquée ? Était-ce un rêve ? Je me pinçai brièvement le bras et au vu de la douleur que je ressentis, je pus en conclure que non, je ne rêvais pas. Soudain, un besoin plus primaire s'empara de moi. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela me reprenne maintenant ? Le Roi Thranduil, qui ne ressemblait assurément pas au sublime _Lee Pace_ , bien que j'aie adoré sa prestation dans le second volet du Hobbit, me regarda étrangement, attendant sans doute que je m'aplatisse devant sa sérénissime personne. Seulement, là tout de suite, cela allait devoir attendre.

— Heu…. Roi Thranduil, dis-je en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Il se releva alors de toute sa hauteur, se méprenant sur la raison pour laquelle je me mettais à transpirer à grosses gouttes.

— Vous vous rendez enfin compte de votre impertinence à notre égard, jeune fille, me dit-il froidement.

Sérieusement ?! Et s'il s'agissait du vrai Roi Thranduil, j'étais bonne pour me taper la honte de ma vie, mais mince à la fin, je n'étais pas faite de porcelaine moi !

— Heu…. Non en fait… enfin si, mais là, tout de suite… Il faut que j'aille faire pipi sinon je crois que je vais faire dans ma culotte !

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* Cosplayer : Costume Player – est une personne qui aime se déguiser en personnage de série, manga etc...

* Sega, c'est plus fort que toi : était le slogan de la publicité pour cette console de jeu dans les années 1990.

* Cosplay : est le terme qui désigne ceux qui se déguisent (les cosplayers).

* Klingon : est la langue des Klingons, peuple imaginaire de la saga Star Trek, tout comme les Vulcains d'ailleurs.

*Comic Con : Présentant à l'origine essentiellement des bandes dessinées, le Comic-Con s'est élargi au fil des années pour s'ouvrir à une frange plus large de la pop culture, incluant le cinéma, les séries télé, les animes, les mangas, les jouets, les jeux de cartes à jouer et à collectionner (TCG), les jeux vidéo, les bandes dessinées en ligne, et les romans de fantasy. Cette manifestation est la plus importante du genre en Amérique du Nord, et la quatrième dans le monde après le Comiket au Japon, le Festival international de la bande dessinée d'Angoulême en France.

* Le Grand Blond avec une chaussure noire : est un film français de 1972 avec Pierre Richard dans le rôle principal.


	2. Rencontre Avec Une Fangirl

**Disclaimer** , **rating** , **genre** et **relectrices :** voir le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **2**

 **Rencontre avec une Fangirl**

 _Chapitre réécrit courant 2017 et publié le 23/10/2017 - Vous pourrez retrouver la première version de 2014 sur mon blog consacré à Une Quête Ratée._

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

J'étais en train d'écrire une missive à la Dame de Lórien pour lui signifier que nous avions besoin de plus de renfort pour venir à bout de ces maudites araignées lorsque Finlenn vint me trouver, la mine préoccupée. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas être dérangé dans l'élaboration de mes missives officielles. Il m'était déjà assez pénible d'admettre que la prolifération des araignées était telle que nos forces n'étaient plus guère suffisantes, nous obligeant à recourir à une aide extérieure. Cela dit, je n'aimais pas non plus être dérangé, tout simplement.

— Mon Roi, commença-t-il, nous avons des nouvelles peu réjouissantes en provenance des abords de la Forêt Noire.

— Que se passe-t-il ? m'enquis-je, presque sûr qu'il allait m'annoncer l'arrivée de nouvelles colonies d'arachnides.

C'était à croire que les descendants d'Ungoliant* passaient leur vie à se reproduire juste pour le plaisir de nous contraindre à les chasser de nos terres – ou de nous pourrir la vie, c'était selon.

— Votre Majesté, Tamril a trouvé à la frontière une femme qui se promenait seule.

— Une femme ? demandai-je en haussant les sourcils, l'air intrigué. Une femme ? Une elfine voulez-vous dire ?

— Non, Votre Majesté, une humaine. Elle allait se faire dévorer par une des araignées géantes quand Tamril l'a repérée et sauvée _in extremis_.

— Étrange, murmurai-je, que vient faire une femme dans nos contrées et qui plus est, seule ?

Lentement je passai un doigt sur mon menton, signe que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Depuis des décennies, il ne se passait franchement rien de bien glorifiant par ici et seules les allées et les venues du Seigneur Celeborn, le digne mari de la Dame de Lórien, ainsi que leurs soldats, venaient égayer nos mornes journées. _Une humaine_ , pensai-je ? Par quel étrange coup du destin cette femme s'était-elle retrouvée à nos frontières ? Je l'avoue, j'étais assez curieux de voir à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler et surtout, je désirais savoir de quelle contrée éloignée elle venait. Quand ma décision fut prise, j'avisai le capitaine de ma garde.

— Finlenn, dis à Tamril d'amener cette humaine jusqu'à la salle du trône. J'irai l'interroger pour savoir qui elle est, d'où elle vient et quelles sont ses intentions. Nous ne sommes concrètement plus en guerre, mais avec les dangers qui rôdent encore aux frontières de notre royaume, il vaut mieux jouer la carte de la prudence. Peut-être est-elle une envoyée de Dol-Guldur, sait-on jamais !

— Très bien Votre Majesté, il en sera fait selon votre volonté.

Il s'inclina respectueusement et je le congédiai d'un geste de la main.

Préoccupé par cette nouvelle fort curieuse, j'allai me servir un verre de vin. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour cette boisson des hommes faite par les meilleures vignes du royaume de Dale. Je ne m'en serais passé pour rien au monde… Comme de mon fils Legolas. Ce garçon était si différent de ce à quoi j'aspirais au même âge. Cet amour de la découverte et de toutes ces choses si différentes de nous, je compris assez tard qu'il avait cela dans le sang. Plus qu'une question de devoir, c'était un besoin vital qu'il avait et qui le dévorait. J'avais compris, non sans amertume, que si je le forçais à rester auprès de moi, il finirait par s'étioler et ne plus être que l'ombre de lui-même. Bien que physiquement, nous nous ressemblions beaucoup, il avait hérité du doux et beau caractère de sa mère… ma défunte épouse. Repenser à elle m'attristait à chaque fois et je n'étais jamais parvenu pas à combler le vide qu'elle avait créé le jour où elle s'en était allée pour le _s Cavernes de Mandos_. Soufflé par la douleur encore vivace, il me fallut m'asseoir quelques instants. Même si l'appel de la mer se faisait de plus en plus ressentir en mon âme et mon cœur, je n'étais pas aussi pressé que je l'aurais dû. Ce royaume, notre royaume était le dernier souvenir encore tangible qui nous liait l'un à l'autre. Notre fils, je l'avais amèrement admis, avait sa vie à vivre et je ne pouvais décemment pas le forcer à rester à mes côtés pour préserver l'image de celle qui avait gardé mon cœur même par-delà sa mort.

Tout à mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Finlenn revenir.

— Votre Majesté, Tamril est là avec la fille.

Lentement, je me tournai vers lui et le regardai d'un œil vague. Finissant mon verre de vin, je lui rétorquai d'une voix monocorde :

— Très bien. Allons voir ce que nous veut cette intruse et surtout ce qu'elle vaut.

Prestement, je me levai de mon siège et sortis de mes appartements. J'avais revêtu ce masque impénétrable où nulle autre émotion que l'ennui et le dédain ne pouvaient transparaître. Bien qu'affaibli depuis quelques siècles déjà, je tenais beaucoup à cette image de souverain à la force inébranlable. Il en allait de la survie des miens après tout.

Arrivé jusqu'à mon trône, j'observai à la dérobée l'humaine que Tamril, le bras droit du capitaine de ma garde, avait ramenée avec lui. J'étais déçu. Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie selon les critères de beauté de notre peuple. De taille moyenne, elle était habillée de manière bien étrange. Ses oripeaux ne la mettaient guère en valeur, la faisant paraître plus corpulente qu'elle n'était et ses cheveux, ramassés en une espèce de coiffure barbare, semblaient vouloir fuir de sa malheureuse petite tête. Il fallait bien admettre que la pauvre ère semblait plutôt dépenaillée. Toutefois, je dus reconnaître que son regard franc et plutôt ennuyé me plut. Après l'avoir observée un moment de loin, je me décidai enfin à avancer jusqu'à elle. Je la jaugeai, tentant de la déstabiliser. Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux. Je faillis pousser un hoquet de stupeur. Jamais personne n'avait osé me défier de la sorte ! Mais qui était-elle pour se permettre cette privauté ? Sachant que ce duel aurait pu durer des heures et parce que ma patience commençait à être à bout, je décidai enfin de rompre le silence :

— Qui êtes-vous, étrangère, et que faites-vous dans mon royaume ?

Elle m'observa alors avec toute la surprise et le dédain dont elle semblait capable. J'oscillai alors entre l'envie de lui faire très peur et celle de la jeter immédiatement dans l'une des cellules situées sous mon royaume. Il n'était pas né celui qui pouvait rire de moi ainsi, et moins encore s'il s'était agi d'une misérable petite humaine sans référence. Tandis que je m'apprêtais à sommer l'un de mes gardes de la jeter en prison, elle se décida enfin à parler. Que les _Valar_ en soient témoins, elle avait été à cela près de goûter à ma légendaire colère.

— Je suis un _Petit Poney_ , dit-elle le plus ironiquement qu'il soit possible de l'être en de pareilles circonstances. Je viens du royaume enchanté de _Ponyland_ et j'ai perdu mon chemin sur la route arc-en-ciel.

Dire qu'elle me surprit relevait de l'euphémisme. Je mis un certain temps à comprendre que ces divagations étaient une plaisanterie destinée à mon égard. Inadmissible ! Lentement, j'arquai un sourcil, signe que ma colère frôlait à présent le point de non-retour.

— Je n'aime pas votre esprit, lui jetai-je, parfaitement outré.

— Oh, c'est vrai ?! osa-t-elle s'exclamer en se tenant la poitrine comme si son amour-propre était blessé par mes propos.

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Je faillis suffoquer sous l'insulte.

— Dommage, ajouta-t-elle effrontément. En général, mon esprit a plutôt du succès… à moins que ce ne soit mes fesses. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais fait attention.

J'entendis Finlenn s'étouffer en entendant ces scandaleux propos. Il faut dire que moi-même, je n'en menais pas large devant cette impudente péronnelle. Fou de rage et me contenant très difficilement, je m'avançai vers elle et me baissai pour être à son niveau. Malgré ma fureur, je fus surpris par la délicatesse des traits de son visage. Finalement, elle n'était pas si laide que cela et… elle sentait divinement bon. Stupéfié par le tour que prenaient mes pensées, je contractai violemment ma mâchoire.

— Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte, misérable petite femelle humaine ? Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez au moins ? lui susurrai-je d'une voix dure.

Je relevai légèrement la tête pour la toiser, la mettant au défi de continuer sur cette voie. Si elle n'était pas trop sotte, sans doute comprendrait-elle enfin sa terrible erreur. Une part de moi le souhaitait ardemment pour elle, car sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ses jours en ces lieux. J'eus toutefois l'infime satisfaction de la voir changer du tout au tout. Ses expressions faciales étaient vraiment fascinantes. Du mépris, elle passa à l'étonnement puis à la compréhension et enfin à la stupéfaction. Bien. Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre. C'est à cet instant que je sentis sa peur imprégner mes narines. Je reniflai avec mépris. Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait, après tout. Néanmoins, je décidai d'enfoncer le clou. Laissant apparaître un large sourire victorieux sur mon visage impassible, j'armai ma dernière flèche, celle qui, je le savais, allait faire mouche

:

— Je suis Thranduil, fils d'Oropher et roi de la Forêt Noire, lui jetai-je froidement au visage. Vous êtes sur mon territoire et vous osez vous y promener sans m'en avoir demandé la permission préalablement. C'est un parjure !

Voilà qui allait définitivement la remettre à sa place. Bien qu'humaine, elle avait très certainement dû entendre parler des différents Seigneurs Elfiques qui préservaient les forêts et bois de la Terre du Milieu. Satisfait, je la vis se tortiller dans tous les sens. Son visage avait pris une jolie teinte rosée, signe qu'elle avait dû comprendre qu'elle était allée trop loin. Bien. Cependant, pris d'un élan de compassion et de générosité, car oui, cela pouvait aussi m'arriver, je m'écartai pour lui laisser un peu d'espace afin qu'elle puisse mieux respirer.

— Heu…. Roi Thranduil, débuta-t-elle en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre de plus en plus frénétiquement.

Je la fixais, très intrigué. Avait-elle si peur de ma personne qu'elle n'arrive pas à contenir sa terreur face à moi ?

— Vous vous rendez enfin compte de votre impertinence à notre égard, jeune fille, lui dis-je froidement.

Après tout, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait.

— Heu…. Non en fait… Enfin si, mais là, tout de suite… faut que j'aille faire pipi sinon je crois que je vais faire dans ma culotte !

Cette fois-ci, son visage avait pris une teinte aussi pourpre que la doublure de ma cape. Quant à moi, je ne devais pas en mener large non plus, car je me retrouvai bouche bée avant même de m'en rendre compte. Avais-je bien entendu ce que cette petite insolente avait osé me dire ? Ce n'est qu'en croisant le regard parfaitement incrédule de Tamril que je compris que je n'avais pas rêvé. Me passant une main sur les yeux, j'exhalai un long soupir et jetai froidement au garde :

— Emmenez-la vite se soulager. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse cela à mes pieds comme un vulgaire animal non dressé.

Une fois que l'animal, pardon, l'humaine et Tamril eurent disparu de mon champ de vision, je me retournai vers Finlenn.

— Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas un nouveau coup des forces des Ténèbres ? lui demandai-je, la mine sombre et préoccupée.

À dire vrai, j'étais choqué et… fatigué. Je crois bien que je n'avais pas ressenti autant d'émotions contradictoires et aussi intenses depuis le jour où j'avais appris que Legolas voulait parcourir la Terre du Milieu tout seul, puis avec un nain. Finlenn me fixa, dubitatif. Je crois bien que lui-même ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir avec cette (chose) Humaine. Le pire, dans toute cette histoire, c'est que je n'en savais pas davantage à son propos.

Reprenant une contenance digne du roi que j'étais, je me dirigeai vers mon trône pour y prendre place. J'aviserais de ce que j'allais faire d'elle un peu plus tard. Pour le moment j'avais très envie de…

— Finlenn, demande à une de mes servantes de m'apporter une nouvelle carafe. Immédiatement.

Indéniablement, j'avais besoin d'un bon verre de vin. Finalement, la monotonie de notre royaume allait s'en trouver un peu bouleversé, mais du moins je l'espérais, pas trop tout de même.

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

Le garde m'amena dans une pièce ouverte sur un jardin intérieur qui devait faire office de petit coin avant de refermer la porte assez violemment derrière moi. Dépitée, je cherchais en urgence leurs toilettes avant d'aviser une chaise percée. Ah non, pensai-je, tout, mais pas cette chose ! C'était bien ma veine. Ne manquant pas d'idées et préférant le confort du jardin, je sortis dehors faire ma petite affaire parmi les fleurs. C'était incroyable que de la verdure puisse pousser dans un milieu souterrain. Cela dit, je constatai en relevant la tête que les cavernes étaient ouvertes vers l'extérieur, laissant passer ce qu'il fallait de soleil pour faire pousser des plantes par ici. Mais tout de même, cet endroit était assez insolite.

Enfin soulagée, je pus assimiler tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis la veille où cette espèce de vieux débris complètement torché m'avait pourchassée dans le bois de Vincennes avant de se jeter sur moi et de me pousser dans ce gouffre. Depuis, je vivais le délire le plus créatif que ma conscience m'avait donné de faire. Franchement, j'avais vraiment du mal à croire que j'étais tombée en _Terre du Milieu_. C'était juste risible. Je pense que l'abus de _fanfictions_ devait être finalement bien dangereux pour la santé mentale des _fangirls_ en manque de sensations fortes. Je me pris à penser que je devais être en fait dans le coma et que mon imagination délirante m'avait emmenée sur un fantasme assez plaisant… Enfin si on oubliait l'attaque des araignées géantes. Cependant, j'étais assez étonnée que le _Thranduil_ de mon délire soit aussi différent de celui que j'avais vu dans les films du _Hobbit_. Bien que je sois très fan de l'acteur, le roi sylvestre de mon délire était encore plus grand, ses traits plus fins et sa bouche plus pulpeuse, presque rouge. Tandis que je me remémorais les traits de ce souverain Elfique, une autre chose me frappa de plein fouet :

Si je suis en _Terre du Milieu_ , c'est sans doute pour accomplir quelque chose de bien précis n'est-ce pas ? Tant qu'à faire, après tout, soyons fous et allons jusqu'au bout de nos idées. Il fallait que je retourne voir le grand blond sur son trône et que je lui demande de m'emmener – pas lui à proprement parler, je me doute bien qu'il ne se coltine pas le sale boulot – jusqu'à _Fondcombe_ pour voir _Elrond_. Si ça se trouve, j'allais faire partie de _la Communauté de l'anneau_ , je serais le dixième membre et si je me débrouillais bien, peut-être que je finirais par me faire le beau _Legolas_. J'aurais bien choisi _Aragorn,_ mais il était déjà pris par _Arwen_ et je savais que je ne ferais jamais le poids contre l'incroyable beauté de _Liv Tyler_. Forte de ces nouvelles convictions, je ramassai mon sac et ouvris la porte à la volée. Le garde qui m'avait amenée ici sursauta violemment en me voyant arriver vers lui telle une furie sur _Robert Pattinson_.

— Pouvez-vous me ramener voir le grand blondinet sur son trône s'il-vous plaît ? demandais-je pleine d'entrain, d'enthousiasme et d'impatience. C'est qu'une _quête_ m'attend, voyons !

Il me regarda de haut en bas comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Certes, c'était probablement le cas, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il était dans mes délires après tout.

— Que voulez-vous dire par grand… répondit mon interlocuteur sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

— Le grand blondinet, celui qui se fait passer pour le roi _Thranduil_ … ou ce qu'il est après tout, soyons fous !

Je ponctuai ma tirade par une grande claque dans le dos du pauvre elfe. Dépité, il me prit par le bras et me ramena là où je le lui avais demandé.

Arrivée à destination, je cherchai des yeux le beau blond, enfin le souverain de Mirkwood, mais je ne le vis pas. Je me mis à mordre ma lèvre inférieure avec fureur. M'apercevant de ce que je faisais, je soupirai. À chaque fois que je faisais cela, je pensais au beau _Christian Grey_. Que n'aurais-je pas rêvé de l'avoir en face de moi. Il m'aurait dit : « _Mademoiselle Martin –_ c'est mon nom _– vous savez bien que vous m'excitez quand vous faites cela._ » Et là, il aurait capturé mes lèvres en un baiser si passionné que j'en aurais mouillé ma petite culotte d'excitation. L'image était si vivace dans mon esprit que je ne m'aperçus que trop tard que j'avais émis un grognement d'anticipation. Revenant à ma drôle de réalité, je rougis violemment et, prise d'un doute, mes yeux se levèrent vers le trône qui était suspendu en hauteur… où se trouvait le roi qui me regardait comme si j'étais devenue folle. _Aheum_ , c'est que je n'en n'étais pas loin à dire vrai.

— Allez-vous mieux ? me demanda ce dernier en me fixant avec intensité, ce qui me mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

Il fallait dire qu'il était si beau, si parfait qu'il en paraissait presque irréel.

Je le toisai à mon tour sans mot dire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils d'impatience que je sus qu'il attendait que je m'exprime. Quelle crétine je faisais, franchement !

— Heu… oui merci, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me faire dessus, ne pus-je m'empêcher de débiter sans réfléchir.

Sur ce, je me mis à ricaner nerveusement. Quant à lui, sa bouche se transforma en un long pli qui donna à son visage une expression des plus glaciales.

— Je devrais vous jeter dans un de mes cachots pour vous punir d'une telle insolence et d'un tel manquement de l'étiquette à notre égard, me dit-il d'une voix doucereuse et pleine de promesses de vengeances tordues.

 _Oups_ … qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire pour lui faire oublier nos débuts assez chaotiques ?

— S'il vous plaît, je ne savais pas qui vous étiez et…

— Vous ne saviez pas ?! reprit-il plus surpris que courroucé.

Cela m'encouragea à continuer dans cette voie.

— Oui, dis-je en me tordant les mains. De plus, je crois que je peux être utile pour les gens de la _Terre du Milieu_. Vous devriez me laisser partir rejoindre _Fondcombe_. Je pense qu' _Elrond_ saura quoi faire de moi…

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour vérifier l'expression sur le visage du roi Thranduil. Il ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux. Sa mine semblait soucieuse. Je continuai néanmoins, de toute façon, je n'avais rien à perdre dans cette histoire de fous :

— Je sais que l'anneau de Sauron a été retrouvé, qu'un conseil doit avoir lieu d'ici peu pour décider quoi faire de cet anneau et…

— Il suffit ! tonna durement le seigneur Thranduil.

Sa main pianotait nerveusement l'accoudoir de racine qui agrémentait si joliment son siège. Sa voix me fit sursauter de terreur. Il semblait carrément furieux maintenant et je pouvais voir ses yeux lancer des éclairs.

— Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais sachez que nous ne tolérons pas que vous nous parliez de la sorte ! dit-il d'une voix puissante.

Il se leva de son trône et me toisa.

— De quel droit osez-vous vous moquer de nous ! Soit vous êtes folle à lier, soit vous êtes morte, car dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je ne tolérerai plus votre indigence à notre égard.

Paniquée, je voulus reculer d'un pas, mais je me pris le pied dans une écorce d'arbre et me vautrai sur les fesses. Cela n'altéra aucunement son humeur. Il me fixait durement, semblant se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir me faire subir comme représailles.

— Mais… mais, commençais-je – balbutiant légèrement –, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, Grand Roi Thranduil, arguais-je nerveusement.

— Vous allez me dire qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez ! Encore un mot de travers et nous vous jetons dans les cachots de Mirkwood sans autre forme de procès et sans plus nous soucier de vous ! Est-ce clair ?

Je déglutis. Je faillis lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire son _Alain Delon_ de loin pour se faire respecter, mais je sus que cela aurait été la réflexion de trop qui aurait sonné ma sentence de mort. Au lieu de cela, je soufflai avant de commencer par le début tout en soupesant les mots que j'allais prononcer :

— Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici – autant croire à la réalité de la chose, cela me faciliterait sans doute un peu la vie. Je m'appelle Cerise Martin, continuai-je, et je vis le garde qui m'avait accompagnée agrandir les yeux d'incompréhension… Allons bon. Je suis secrétaire pour une société d'import-export en cartons et je rentrais chez moi hier soir quand j'ai été attaquée dans les bois par un fou-furieux.

Après ma tirade ce fut le calme plat. Thranduil ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux, digérant sous doute les informations que je venais de lui donner.

— Ainsi, vous n'êtes pas d'ici, résuma-t-il.

— Non, soupirai-je. Je viens même carrément d'un autre monde, _la Terre tout court,_ qui n'a rien à voir avec le vôtre. Voilà pourquoi je ne savais pas à qui je m'adressais quand je vous ai vu.

Le roi descendit alors les marches qui menaient à son royal fauteuil et s'avança vers moi. De là, il attrapa mon menton et plongea son regard dans le mien.

— Pourquoi avez-vous dit que nous devions vous emmener auprès du Seigneur Elrond ? me questionna-t-il.

Sa voix était si légère que j'avais l'impression qu'elle flottait dans l'air.

— Je n'en sais rien en fait, répondis-je et je pus entendre ma voix trembler.

Mais quelle idiote je fais, sérieux !

— Si vous n'en savez rien alors pourquoi cette ridicule requête ? Vous dîtes que vous ne nous connaissez pas, mais vous exigez que nous vous conduisions à un autre Seigneur de notre Terre.

Je compris qu'il ne me lâcherait pas la grappe de sitôt. À ce moment là, je priai fort pour qu'un super héros, genre _Iron Man_ , _Superman_ et tous les « _Man_ » de mon imagination – Sauf Spiderman, j'en avais assez soupé de ces araignées de malheur – viennent me tirer de là. J'étais carrément dans le pétrin.

— En fait, je ne connais pas vraiment Elrond, repris-je. De là d'où je viens, votre histoire, la Terre du Milieu, tout ça, n'est que de la fantaisie, de la fiction créée par un homme du nom de Tolkien.

Je l'entendis soupirer. Sans doute ne me croyait-il pas, cela dit, c'était pourtant l'entière et unique vérité.

— Je sens que vous êtes sincère, petite humaine, mais pourquoi avoir pensé dans ce cas que vous pourriez être utile dans cette quête contre le faiseur d'ombre ?

— Parce que c'est comme ça que ça se passe chez _McDonald's_ , marmonnai-je sarcastique.

Il me saoulait avec toutes ces interrogations et je me sentais terriblement fatiguée à vrai dire.

— Pardon ?

— Non, ce que je voulais dire, me repris-je avant que cela ne finisse mal pour moi, c'est que j'ai cru ça parce que dans mon monde, les personnes, généralement des filles, qui ont aimé votre histoire, s'inventent des récits où elles se retrouvent en Terre du Milieu et deviennent l'élue pour sauver votre monde. En général, elles se débrouillent tellement bien que trois chapitres plus tard, elles sont déjà en train de faire des cochonneries dignes d'un film X avec le beau et doux Legolas.

 _Oups_ , j'aurais mieux fait de garder la fin de ma phrase pour moi. Au prénom de son fils, ses doigts serrèrent plus fortement mon menton, ce qui me fit un peu mal.

— Que vient faire mon fils dans vos histoires ? susurra-t-il sombrement.

— Non, rien, mais je vous expliquais pourquoi j'ai cru bêtement que j'étais destinée à accomplir de grandes choses en ce monde. Voilà tout. Je vous jure que c'est vrai, dis-je en voyant ses sourcils former un accent circonflexe qui allait de pair avec sa bouche.

De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir qu'il avait de magnifiques lèvres bien charnues, pulpeuses à souhait qui appelaient au baiser. Elles étaient délicatement ourlées et infiniment roses, presque rouges. Une nouvelle fois, je poussai un grognement de désir et d'anticipation qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher mon visage. Parce que je devais être maso, son toucher me manqua aussitôt. Merde, j'ai tout de la fille mal baisée – pas baisée du tout serait sans doute plus juste à dire. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais moi ? Ah là, là ! Ma Cerise, cela ne va vraiment pas bien dans ta tête, des fois !

Thranduil s'éloigna un peu de moi et passa les mains derrière son dos. Il semblait réfléchir de façon intense.

— Jeune fille, dit-il en m'observant à moitié. Il n'y a pas de quête qui vous attende par ici, je le crains.

— Hein ?! m'exclamai-je, mais si voyons, l'anneau de Sauron le…

— L'anneau a été détruit il y a plus d'un an déjà par la communauté. Je crains que vous ne soyez arrivée un peu trop tardivement pour ces événements-là.

Il eut un petit ricanement de dédain.

 _Et vlan !_ Prends ça dans les dents, ma cocotte. Terrassée par la nouvelle, je mis un petit moment à m'en remettre. Mais alors, s'il n'y avait pas de quête à quoi allais-je bien pouvoir servir, et pourquoi je me retrouvais dans ce merdier ? Je ne comprenais pas. Finalement, les trucs sympas ne se passaient que dans les fics et autres délires de _fangirls_ – dont je faisais partie. J'adorais lire ce genre d'histoire. Merde, petit cerveau de moi, tu aurais pu faire un effort pour ne pas me donner l'impression que ce que j'étais en train de vivre présentement semble si réel. Pour tout dire, j'étais dégoûtée à mort.

— Mais alors, dis-je, murmurant presque pour moi-même, je sers à quoi moi dans cette histoire ?

— Eh bien ma chère, j'ai peut-être une idée de votre utilité. J'hésitais entre deux possibilités, mais une troisième est venue s'offrir à moi et nous sommes certains que cela devrait vous plaire. Vous nous amuserez beaucoup, nous n'en doutons pas.

Il claqua dans ses doigts et je vis deux magnifiques femmes Elfiques s'approcher de moi. Elles semblaient déjà savoir quoi faire de mon cas. Avisant le roi Thranduil une dernière fois, je le vis donner un ordre dans cette langue – de l'elfique sans doute – que je ne comprenais pas à une troisième femme qui venait d'arriver et qui s'inclina prestement devant lui avant de me rejoindre et finir par me traîner en dehors de la salle du trône.

Dire à quel point je me sentais perdue était… peu dire, en fait et pour le moment, la seule chose dont j'avais envie c'était d'un bon Kinder Bueno avec un coca light bien frais !

Je voulais me réveiller.

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* Ungoliant : immense araignée que l'on retrouve dans les récits du Silmarillion de Tolkien

* Cerise parle beaucoup de _Fifty Shades Of Grey_ , roman qu'elle a lu à sa sortie en français. L'histoire de cette fanfiction se déroulant après la sortie du second volet du Hobbit, notre héroïne a zappé pas mal de choses qui se passent en _Terre tout court_ , depuis !


	3. Le Manuel de la Mauvaise Fan

**Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **3**

 **Le Manuel de la Mauvaise Fan**

 _Chapitre réécrit courant 2017 et publié le 23/10/2017 - Vous pourrez retrouver la première version de 2014 sur mon blog consacré à Une Quête Ratée._

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

Les trois femmes elfes m'avaient amenée dans une chambre modestement décorée comprenant un grand lit simple, un coffret à vêtements et une table de chevet. La réalité de la chose me fit frissonner et je pensai avec regret à _Robert,_ mon _Mac –_ oui, je donnais des noms à mes affaires, et alors _?_ Il me manquait beaucoup, là, tout de suite ; maintenant. En fait, les objets qui constituaient mon point de repère et ma réalité me manquaient tous horriblement. Je frissonnai légèrement quand une des trois elfes, celle à qui le roi Thranduil avait parlé un peu plus tôt, me prit gentiment la main.

— Mademoiselle, me dit-elle avec un léger accent. Je m'appelle Liamarë, Sa Majesté Thranduil m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous.

Je la regardai sans trop comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire, au juste ? Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'approfondir mes réflexions, car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Deux nouvelles personnes entrèrent, portant un énorme baquet en bois, suivies par d'autres elfes qui portaient quant à eux des seaux d'eau fumante. Je compris alors que l'on s'apprêtait à me donner un bain. En incorrigible romantique que je suis, je me souvins de certaines romances historiques que j'avais lues il y a longtemps et dans lesquelles l'héroïne prenait de longs et délicieux bains dans ce genre de baignoire en bois. Sauf que dans mes livres, l'héroïne était rejointe dans l'eau par le héros, un beau mâle alpha qui lui montrait à quel point elle était l'élément fondamental de sa vie et de ses envies, tant lubriques qu'amoureuses. Cela dit, j'en étais loin et cela ne m'arriverait certainement pas ici. Revenant à la réalité, le rouge me monta aux joues quand je vis la mine perplexe qu'affichait Liamarë. Une fois que tout fut prêt, tout le monde ressortit, excepté cette dernière ainsi que les deux autres elfes qui m'avaient escortée ici un peu plus tôt.

— Déshabillez-vous, Mademoiselle et…

— Appelez-moi Cerise, la coupai-je, trouvant que « Mademoiselle » faisait trop conventionnel et trop, tout simplement.

Je n'étais absolument pas habituée à ce genre de traitement.

— Très bien Cerise, me répondit-elle en m'adressant le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie.

C'était ce genre de sourire qui sonnait toujours juste et vrai. Ce n'était pas un simple sourire de façade pour la galerie. La jeune femme me plut immédiatement. J'espérais secrètement que nous deviendrions amies si je devais m'éterniser par ici.

Ma toilette se passa dans un babillage oscillant entre ce que je comprenais et le _Sindarin_ , le langage elfique du coin. J 'appris aussi que la langue que je parlais était le commun, utilisé sur toute la Terre du Milieu. J'avoue que sur le coup, j'étais un peu sceptique parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne parlais que le français et un peu d'anglais, au cas où. J'avais entendu dire en plus que le W _estron_ , ou _langage commun_ , était plus proche de l'anglais que du français, mais bon… Encore une chose qui me faisait croire que tout ce que j'étais en train de vivre était une hallucination délirante de mon cerveau; un peu malade et désespéré de vivre des trucs plus intenses que la comptabilité du semestre d'une entreprise en pleine expansion. Une fois séchée, une autre femme elfe, dont j'aurais été incapable de me rappeler le prénom, m'apporta de nouveaux vêtements. Curieuse, je décidai de les enfiler avec une certaine appréhension. Je n'étais pas ce qu'on peut appeler un poids plume, avec mes fesses, mes hanches et ma poitrine bien trop… charnues, dirons-nous. J'espérais donc pouvoir vraiment rentrer dans la robe argentée qu'on me présentait. Elle était très belle, et même si ce n'était pas mon style, je ne pense pas que j'aurais trouvé mon bonheur dans ce bled paumé de derrière les fagots où je ne risquais pas de trouver un centre commercial. Finalement, je n'eus aucun mal à enfiler le vêtement qui était un véritable enchantement à porter. Il était léger, fluide, et incroyablement doux et chaud. Liamarë, qui m'avait quittée quelques instants le temps que je sois présentable, revint dans la chambre avec un peigne, des lanières pour les cheveux et quelques bijoux. Je fronçai les sourcils, étonnée d'être ainsi traitée. À un moment, je m'étais même crue dans un épisode en caméra cachée de « _Nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie_ » avec _Cristina Cordula_. C'était plus fort que moi, mais je me mis à rire toute seule devant Liamarë qui me fixait d'un air déconcerté. Je me serais presque attendue à l'entendre dire : « _Tou es magnifaïque ma chériiiie_ » avec l'accent elfique en prime. Non, mais sérieusement, c'était exactement ça en plus. J'avais un nouveau look, un peu elfique certes, pour une nouvelle vie au pays enchanté de mes amis les Elfes ! _Ouah !_ Trop cool ! Tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, je me recomposai un visage un peu plus sérieux, mais... Sans déconner, c'était vachement dur.

— Je ne pensais pas le roi Thranduil si généreux avec les étrangers, lui dis-je tandis qu'elle peignait ma longue chevelure.

J'avais un faible pour mes cheveux que je portais très longs. C'était sans doute la seule chose chez moi que j'aimais vraiment. Au lieu de les attacher en queue de cheval classique, la jeune femme me tressa quelques mèches pour les rassembler ensuite en arrière, me dégageant ainsi le visage.

— Notre roi, m'expliqua-t-elle alors en finissant sa tâche, accorde beaucoup d'importance au bien-être de ses sujets.

— Mais, je ne suis pas un de ses sujets, il me semble, ne puis-je m'empêcher d'objecter.

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai, je ne faisais pas partie de son peuple.

— Certes, me répondit Liamarë, faisant preuve de beaucoup de patience à mon égard, mais notre roi nous a demandé de vous traiter comme l'une des nôtres. Cependant, il m'a aussi confié avoir quelques projets pour vous.

Après m'avoir coiffée à la mode des elfes sylvestres, elle me donna des bijoux ; un collier ainsi que des bracelets que je trouvais immédiatement magnifiques. Je n'étais pas très ornements et pourtant, ceux-là semblaient réclamer que je les porte immédiatement. Liamarë ne put s'empêcher de rire devant mon air gourmand.

— Prenez-les, Cerise, ils sont pour vous.

— Merci, m'exclamai-je, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

— Si fait, jeune fille, me réprimanda-t-elle gentiment, ils ont été choisis pour vous.

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de tergiverser plus longtemps, je les mis sur moi. On m'apporta alors un miroir pour que je puisse m'admirer. Ce fut plus fort que moi, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Loin d'être méconnaissable – il ne fallait pas abuser non plus –, j'étais néanmoins plus présentable et oui, un peu plus jolie. Peut-être que finalement, cette histoire allait se transformer en récit digne d'une fanfiction pour fangirl en manque de sexe et de romance avec son personnage favori. Quoique là, il manquait toujours la présence d'un certain beau blond, prince de son état. Je me demandais vaguement où il pouvait bien être.

— Si vous êtes prête, Cerise, Sa Majesté Thranduil désire vous voir dans ses appartements royaux.

— Vraiment ? m'exclamais-je surprise.

Mais, pourquoi voulait-il me voir, au juste ? Ne m'avait-il déjà pas assez vue pour aujourd'hui. Ah ! Mais quel pot de colle, celui-là ! pensai-je avec angoisse.

Le soleil venait de se coucher et les derniers rayons filtraient à peine à travers les interstices de la caverne. J'avais cru pouvoir enfin profiter d'un peu de repos et… lire un peu. _Christian Grey_ me manquait et je voulais savoir à quelle sauce il avait prévu de manger la très prude et naïve _Anastasia Steele_. Ou alors commencerais-je cet autre roman que je venais d'acheter à la Fnac : « _La Soumise_ ». Tout d'un coup, je me pris à imaginer le roi Thranduil me déclarant que je serais dorénavant son esclave sexuelle. C'était idiot et naïf, certes, mais un sourire banane s'afficha sur mon visage rien qu'à imaginer la scène. Si on devait jouer à ce jeu-là lui et moi alors j'aurais aimé que ce soit lui le soumis _… Oh oui maîtresse, punissez-moi, j'ai été un très vilain petit souverain elfique !_ Je ne pus empêcher un large sourire débile d'apparaître sur mon visage. Je devais avoir l'air bizarre, là tout de suite, comme ça. Non, vraiment, il ne fallait pas que j'aie ce genre d'idées tordues maintenant. Surtout que la pauvre Liamarë allait finir par croire que j'étais carrément folle. Ce que j'étais un peu, il fallait en convenir.

— Suivez-moi, Cerise, m'ordonna-t-elle en m'attrapant le bras doucement. Il vous attend.

— Bien, bien, soupirai-je vaincue. Étrangement, et malgré mes délires personnels, je n'étais pas pressée de revoir le roi du royaume de Mirkwood… Allez savoir pourquoi !

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

J'avais laissé l'humaine aux bons soins de Liamarë et je savais que tout ne pouvait que se passer de la meilleure des façons qui soit. Une fois que la fille serait présentable, j'avais demandé qu'elles me rejoignent toutes les deux dans mes appartements. J'avais longuement réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas bien douée pour grand-chose, mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle puisse me divertir un peu de la monotonie de mon quotidien à Mirkwood ces derniers temps.

Me servant un verre de vin, j'attendis avec une certaine impatience leur venue. Je fus récompensé quand j'entendis frapper à la porte.

— Entrez, dis-je d'une voix traînante et ennuyée.

Leur tournant le dos, je ne pouvais les voir, mais je reconnus immédiatement le parfum si particulier de l'humaine. Liamarë, quant à elle, avait toujours eu cette odeur de rose des bois très prononcée qui savait m'apaiser à certains moments opportuns.

— _Comme convenu, je vous ai amené l'humaine, Cerise, pour que vous puissiez lui parler des projets que vous avez pour elle, Votre Majesté_ , dit Liamarë en _Sindarin_ d'une voix aussi douce que de la soie.

J'avais toujours aimé le son de sa voix, tout autant que son parfum rassurant. Lentement, je me retournai pour observer les deux femmes. Il était intéressant de voir à quel point elles étaient différentes l'une et l'autre.

— _Merci, douce Liamarë_ , lui répondis-je en _Sindarin_ à mon tour. Puis, en langage commun pour être compris de l'humaine : Ce sera tout, tu peux nous laisser, je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de tes services.

Je la vis s'incliner avant de faire un petit signe de tête encourageant à l'encontre de la jeune fille. Cerise. Était-ce vraiment son prénom ou se moquait-elle encore de nous ? Décidément, cette petite semblait pleine de mystère et d'outrecuidance à notre égard.

Une fois que nous fûmes seuls, je pus admirer le travail que les elfes avaient fait sur la personne de cette petite femelle insignifiante. Elle ne ressemblerait probablement jamais à un elfe avec un corps aussi mis en relief que le sien, mais il se dégageait d'elle une telle aura qu'il était difficile d'oublier sa présence. Sans compter, bien sûr, son langage des plus fleuris qui ne nous plaisait guère.

— Vous avez réclamé ma présence, commença-t-elle sans baisser les yeux, pourquoi ?

Cela ne faisait pas plus de cinq minutes qu'elle était là et elle me défiait déjà. Ne s'arrêtait-elle donc jamais ?

— Qui vous a donné la permission de vous exprimer ? répondis-je d'une voix monocorde.

— Pourquoi ? Il fallait que j'attende votre consentement pour ouvrir la bouche, en plus ? osa-t-elle me rétorquer en croisant les bras, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ressortir son opulente poitrine.

Tout semblait déborder en elle, qu'il s'agisse de son physique ou de son caractère. C'était un fait, cette robe mettait réellement en valeur des courbes dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence avec les hardes qu'elle avait sur le dos un peu plus tôt. Reprenant une attitude digne, je m'apprêtais à lui dire le fond de ma pensée quand elle me coupa de nouveau :

— Il paraît que vous avez des projets pour moi, reprit-elle avec audace.

Mais quelle petite effrontée ! Je serrai les dents pour ne pas perdre contenance face à elle. Dans l'immédiat, j'hésitais entre la jeter dans un cachot ou lui donner une bonne correction qu'elle ne serait pas prête d'oublier. Personne n'osait me parler sur ce ton. Pas même mon fils Legolas.

— Premièrement, jeune fille, on ne prend pas la parole sans que le roi vous l'ait autorisé, deuxièmement, je vous prierai d'avoir un peu plus de considération envers vos aînés.

Elle me regarda, les yeux écarquillés, comme si je venais de proférer les choses les plus inconvenantes qui soient.

— Très bien, Votre _Sérénissime_ Majesté, jeta-t-elle sardoniquement tout en faisant une courbette idiote.

Préférant ne pas m'attarder sur le ton des plus sarcastiques que j'avais décelé dans sa phrase et qui allait indéniablement me mettre en colère, je récupérai mon verre de vin et le fit miroiter à la lumière de la chandelle.

— Je présume que vous ne savez pas vous battre du tout.

— Vous présumez bien, fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Je lâchai un soupir, cette gamine, cette simple humaine m'exaspérait encore plus que l'ami nain de mon fils.

— Comme vous ne nous serez d'aucune utilité dans la défense des frontières de notre royaume, nous avons émis l'idée de vous prendre à notre service, dis-je laconiquement.

— À votre service ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? me demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

— Que vous nous servirez comme nous l'entendons, jetai-je sèchement.

Nous sentions déjà que ce fait allait nous causer encore plus de problèmes. Sans doute aurions-nous dû la laisser se faire dévorer par une araignée géante, mais cette idée nous révulsait. Aussi odieuse soit-elle, prendre sa vie n'était pas du ressort de mon peuple ni au mien propre. Elle me fixa alors avec l'air d'un poisson à peine sorti de l'eau. Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais pu dire de si choquant. Servir un roi était une attribution que beaucoup d'elfes rêveraient de recevoir, alors pourquoi prenait-elle cet air si étonné et pourquoi, par tous les Valar, devenait-elle aussi cramoisie ? Décidément, les humains étaient des créatures bien difficiles à cerner et enclines à la moindre émotion. _Heum, ce vin est vraiment délicieux…_

— Vous voulez que je devienne votre esclave sexuelle c'est ça ?

Je connus alors la première grande honte de ma si longue vie en m'étouffant avec la gorgée de vin que je m'apprêtais à déguster. Un si bon vin, quel gâchis… _Mais par Manwë et Varda réunis,_ pour qui me prenait-elle ?

— Vous allez bien ? s'écria-t-elle en courant pour se poster derrière moi et en me frappant violemment dans le dos.

Plus vif que l'éclair, je me retournai alors pour attraper sa main. Elle venait de m'humilier et de me mettre très en colère.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?! tonnais-je en retrouvant une voix mesurée.

— Bon sang ! hurla-t-elle en retour, j'essaie juste de vous sauver la vie, espèce d'abruti. Lâchez-moi !

Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens, pire qu'une anguille, mais je la tenais fermement. Heureusement que nous étions seuls, car c'était la peine de mort ou la réclusion à vie qui l'aurait attendue si quelqu'un d'extérieur avait assisté à ce désastreux spectacle.

— Écoutez-moi, petite idiote, lui susurrai-je, furieux, jamais je n'ai pensé un seul instant à ce que vous deveniez mon esclave sexuelle – j'en frémissais d'horreur rien que d'y penser. De plus, continuais-je, imperturbable à ses jérémiades et ses diverses tentatives pour se soustraire à ma poigne, je ne supporterai pas que vous m'insultiez de la sorte encore une fois. Vous méritez une bonne correction. Je la relâchai alors brutalement, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire mordre la poussière.

— Vous m'avez fait mal ! gémit-elle. Vous êtes un monstre, vous êtes dix fois pire que dans le film. Au moins _Lee Pace_ vous interprète comme une sale _garce_ pleine de suffisance, mais vous… vous…

— Moi quoi ?

Mais de quoi nous parlait-elle ? Et qui était ce _Lee Pace_ qui osait « _m'interpréter_ » ? Comme si quelqu'un pouvait savoir ce que j'avais dans la tête. Impensable. J'attendis qu'elle continue sur sa lancée, cependant, elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. Je ne saurais donc jamais le fin mot de cette histoire abracadabrante, et certainement, cela valait-il mieux pour elle. Parfois, j'avais des doutes sur sa santé mentale, mais au vu de ce qu'elle m'avait appris, sans doute ceci expliquait-il cela.

J'attendis un instant qu'elle se soit calmée. Mon verre était vide et à cause d'elle, je n'avais pu profiter des dernières gorgées de ma boisson favorite. Il était grand temps qu'elle ait l'utilité que j'attendais de sa part.

— Cerise – si c'est votre véritable prénom –, je souhaiterais que vous remplissiez mon verre de vin. La carafe est sur la desserte qui se trouve derrière moi.

— Vous quoi ? balbutia-t-elle en se massant le poignet tout en se relevant. Il est vrai que je n'avais sans doute pas mesuré ma force. J'espérais cependant qu'elle n'aurait pas de marque. Je n'aimais pas violenter les femmes quelles qu'elles soient, même celle-là.

— Vous avez parfaitement compris ce que je veux, Cerise.

— Mais vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous-même ? La carafe est juste derrière vous. Vous abusez comme mec, vous savez, ça !? Vous m'avez prise pour un _elfe de maison_ ou quoi ? Il n'y a pas marqué _Dobby_ sur mon front !

Estomaqué, je me demandai un bref instant à quoi elle pouvait bien faire allusion. Qu'étaient des _elfes de maison_ , exactement ? Des elfes mis en esclavages ?

— Je vous ordonne de me servir tout de suite Cerise, susurrais-je froidement.

— … Ni _Dobby_ , encore moins _Winky_ ! cria-t-elle, ce qui me fit mal aux oreilles.

Quelle horrible voix elle pouvait avoir quand elle montait ainsi dans les aigus. Je fermai les yeux sous le coup de la douleur causée par ses couinements. Cette fois, elle allait trop loin, je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser passer cela. Décidant que m'énerver ne servirait à rien, je tirai rageusement sur le cordon qui reliait directement mes appartements à ceux de ma garde personnelle.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Tamril apparaisse à la porte.

— Vous m'avez fait demander, Votre Majesté ?

— Oui Tamril, je crois que cette jeune personne aurait besoin de se calmer les nerfs en cellule.

— Que… pardon ? s'écria de nouveau Cerise. Mais je vous ai juste dit d'aller vous servir vous-même, espèce d'elfe buté !

Je vis Tamril sursauter face aux insultes dont m'affublait cette charmante créature et je crus qu'il allait l'étrangler lui-même devant tant d'insolence. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

— Comment osez-vous parler à votre roi sur ce ton ?! s'écria-t-il à son tour.

— Mais ce n'est pas mon roi ! hurla-t-elle.

— Vous mériteriez d'être pendue ! tonna-t-il, choqué qu'elle puisse tenir de tels propos.

— Et vous d'aller vous _faire voir chez les Grecs_ , on vous a rien demandé, le guignol ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Les observant, aussi heurté que surpris, je fermai les yeux un instant. Il fallait que je me calme. En des milliers d'années d'existence, jamais je n'avais été préparé à cela. Jamais.

— Il suffit ! hurlai-je à mon tour pour les faire taire tous les deux.

— Tamril, continuai-je, escorte la dans la première cellule, celle qui est proche du couloir. Cette nuit, elle ira dormir là-bas au lieu de la chambre douillette que nous lui avions attribuée. Et elle n'aura rien à manger non plus. Un régime forcé ne lui fera pas de mal.

Je me tournai alors vers elle.

— Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez, jeune insolente. Je vous offre mon hospitalité en échange de quelques menus services et vous balayez notre gentillesse d'un revers de main. Vous avez besoin de réfléchir à tout cela et de vous calmer. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais ses mots me fatiguaient déjà.

— Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Vous en avez assez dit, terminai-je implacable.

Sur ce, je leur tournai le dos, signifiant que j'en avais terminé avec eux. J'avais eu ma dose de Cerise pour la soirée.

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'agir aussi stupidement ? me dis-je quand Tamril me jeta sans ménagement dans ma prison. Je devrais avoir honte de moi de n'avoir pas su gérer cette situation, mais c'était plus fort que tout… Je n'arrivais pas à faire abstraction et j'avais vécu chaque mot que le roi Thranduil m'avait adressé comme une attaque personnelle. Tiens, je devrais faire comme _Dobby_ , d'ailleurs, me taper la tête contre le mur froid et humide de cet horrible endroit ! « _Méchante Cerise, méchante Cerise !_ ». En fait, le Thranduil, c'était l'incarnation même de _Lucius Malfoy_ en plus mauvais – mais en plus classe tout de même – et il voulait faire de moi sa bonne à tout faire, son _elfe de maison_. La comparaison entre les elfes de _Tolkien_ et ceux de _Rowling_ aurait dû me faire rire, mais à la place, cela me fit renifler de plus belle. Tandis que je sentais les larmes poindre à l'orée de mes paupières, mon ventre se manifesta au même moment en un affreux gargouillis gargantuesque. Oui, je n'avais que ce que je mériterais. J'étais loin d'égaler les _fangirls_ des fics qui atterrissaient en Terre du Milieu avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Elles, en plus, savaient comment agir et elles attiraient toujours l'attention d'au moins une personne qui leur voulait du bien. En général, c'était toujours Legolas qui se sentait attiré par l'une d'elles et loin d'avoir l'attitude pourrie de son père, lui au moins était galant, serviable ET il tombait dans _quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent_ des cas, amoureux de la donzelle. Moi, j'étais seule, démunie face à des gens qui ne me comprenaient pas plus que je ne les comprenais. Repensant à une pub du groupe « _La Poste_ » – oui encore –, j'émis un grognement proche du rire. Bien sûr, il fallait que j'aie ce genre de pensées maintenant. Qui a dit que j'étais grave ? Moi, merci bien, je crois que c'est le cas... Je veux dire, j'avais toujours témoigné d'un manque de maturité flagrante quand je me sentais mal à l'aise.

Une chose était certaine, n'empêche, j'allais devoir dormir là, seule, sans mes affaires, dans une cellule qui ne semblait présenter ni paillasse ni couverture. Franchement, Cerise, t'assures grave, il n'y a pas à dire, tu as le monopole international de la connerie humaine sur tes épaules.

Il se passa un temps infini avant que je n'entende enfin quelqu'un s'approcher de mes barreaux. Comme si j'avais été montée sur des ressorts, je bondis sur mes pieds et m'approchai. Je reconnus Liamarë. Dire à quel point j'étais heureuse de la voir était un euphémisme !

— Liamarë ! m'écriai-je ravie, comme je suis contente de vous voir !

— Ne faites pas de bruit, murmura-t-elle en regardant à droite et à gauche comme si elle avait peur d'être surprise ici.

Je compris alors qu'elle n'avait probablement reçu aucun ordre pour venir me voir. Mon ventre se tordit d'appréhension.

— Personne ne sait que je suis venue vous voir, Cerise, alors plus un mot s'il vous plaît, chuchota-t-elle.

Ayant peur de parler trop fort, je lui fis juste un signe de tête comme quoi je l'avais comprise.

Elle sortit alors de la poche de sa robe un petit paquet recouvert par un linge. Elle le défit et me présenta une espèce de galette sèche. Dire à quel point elle avait l'air… fade aurait été trop peu, mais dans l'immédiat, mon ventre gargouillait si fort que je n'en fis pas cas. De quoi aurais-je eu l'air à me plaindre alors que j'avais clairement faim ? Reconnaissante, j'attrapai la galette que me tendait Liamarë et la porta à mon nez pour la renifler.

— Il s'agit d'une sorte de _Lembas_ , m'expliqua-t-elle. Une seule bouchée devrait vous contenter et comme je ne sais pas combien de temps le roi va vous garder ici, je vous conseille d'en conserver au moins la moitié pour demain.

— Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, Liamarë.

L'elfe m'observa un instant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

— Vous savez, Cerise, vous devriez vous montrer moins impulsive dans vos réactions et vos propos. Vous causez votre propre malheur en agissant ainsi. Le roi est loin d'être méchant.

Tandis que j'avalais avec difficulté le morceau de _Lembas_ , j'encaissai, la mine sombre, ce qu'elle me disait.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Loin de là même. Certes, j'étais impulsive et tout, mais il fallait aussi qu'eux comprennent que je ne venais pas de leur monde. Leurs us et coutumes, de cela, Peter Jackson s'est bien gardé de nous les montrer en totalité. Je ne parle même pas de _Tolkien_ qui était assez avare en détail de ce monde-là. Bref, je ne connaissais rien à la _Terre du Milieu,_ au final. De plus, personne n'avait eu l'idée géniale et ô combien farfelue d'écrire un livre du genre : _Comment survivre en compagnie du roi Thranduil de Mirkwood_ – _Le B. A. BA en 45 leçons._ Ou _Le Quotidien des Elfes Sylvains pour les Nuls._

— Vous me paraissez bien jeune, reprit Liamarë – me sortant de mes pensées – avec un sourire de compassion que je détestai tout de suite. Je n'aimais pas ce genre d'attitude. C'est comme si les gens affichaient clairement leur supériorité sur vous. Cela m'énervait au plus haut point.

— J'ai vingt-deux ans, dis-je, les dents serrées. Je ne suis pas si jeune que cela, vous savez.

Liamarë émit un petit rire surpris.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant encore tout compte fait.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui eus envie de rire. Vingt-deux ans, une enfant ? Si ça lui plaisait de le penser...

C'est alors que je me rappelai que les elfes étaient immortels. J'avisai Liamarë d'un œil, tentant de déterminer quel âge elle pouvait bien avoir… À mon avis,cela devait se compter en milliers d'années… Quant à Thranduil… en fait, au final, c'était un vieux grand-père tout rabougri à l'intérieur. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait l'air si… coincé dans ses manières et ses propos. C'était presque un miracle qu'il ne sente pas en plus la naphtaline ou le vieux à plein nez ! C'était mesquin ce que je venais de penser, mais me dire à quel point j'étais mal barrée… non il ne valait mieux pas y songer !

Fatiguée, je me mis à bâiller si fort que je faillis m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Liamarë se releva.

— Je vais vous laisser vous reposer et j'espère que demain, vous aurez recouvré un peu de force.

— Bonne nuit, lui-dis-je alors qu'elle s'en allait.

Elle se retourna, surprise, et m'adressa un petit signe de tête.

Me retrouvant une nouvelle fois seule, je fis le tour de ma cellule et me rappelai alors qu'il n'y avait rien dedans pour dormir, même pas une couverture. Les enf***, ça s'était vache. Nouveau bâillement. _Beurk,_ mais c'était quoi, cette odeur de rat crevé ? Je mis mes mains en coupe sous ma bouche et mon nez puis soufflai dedans. Merde, c'était moi qui puais comme un chacal en décomposition ? Quelle horreur ! Si seulement j'avais mon sac de survie avec moi. J'avais toujours une brosse à dents de rechange et du dentifrice dedans. Et voilà, maintenant, je ne vais plus avoir autre chose en tête que la furieuse envie de me rafraîchir la bouche ! Ah ! C'est beau la vie en Terre du Milieu, un vrai paradis. Sur cette note tout à fait positive, je m'assis par terre en ramenant mes genoux sous mon menton. Je sentis alors mes yeux picoter drôlement. Je faillis m'esclaffer. C'était bien le moment de me mettre à pleurer. Malheureusement, la sombre réalité de ce que je vivais semblait se concrétiser de plus en plus. Étais-je vraiment en train de vivre quelque chose de réel ? Quand allais-je enfin me réveiller de ce cauchemar infernal ? Épuisée, je ne sentis même pas mes paupières se baisser.

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* Liamarë : vous vous demandez mais qui est ce personnage ? En fait à la base, elle s'appelait Ilmarë. Pourquoi ai-je changé un si beau prénom ? Parce qu'Ilmarë, la vraie, inventée par Tolkien, est la servante Maia de Varda. Au fur et à mesure que j'ai avancé dans l'écriture de cette histoire, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser de plus près au monde créé par Tolkien. Du coup je me suis aperçue que reprendre des noms au passé si fort serait mal venu. C'est pourquoi j'ai changé Ilmarë en Liamarë.

* Vous aurez remarqué que Cerise fait plein de références à la culture pop' de son siècle ? C'est une jeune femme qui vit avec son temps et oui, c'est une petite geekette passionnée autant par les beaux gosses que par tout le reste. Ce que j'ai aimé, c'est de pouvoir confronter deux cultures, deux univers et époques totalement différentes l'une de l'autre. C'est pourquoi ses joutes verbales avec Thranduil et les autres Elfes sont bien souvent truculentes.


	4. La Femme Qui Venait d'Ailleurs

**Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **4**

 **La Femme Qui Venait d'Ailleurs**

 _Chapitre réécrit courant 2017 et publié le 23/10/2017 - Vous pourrez retrouver la première version de 2014 sur mon blog consacré à Une Quête Ratée._

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

Je sentis quelqu'un me secouer brutalement l'épaule, ce qui me réveilla en sursaut. Je me rendis compte que j'étais affalée à même le sol. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir qui avait osé me réveiller de la sorte quand je croisai le regard du capitaine de la garde : Finlenn, il me semble.

— Levez-vous, l'humaine, vous vous êtes assez reposée comme cela. Notre Roi vous réclame séance tenante !

Était-ce une mauvaise blague ? J'étais encore trop ensommeillée pour protester ou jeter une remarque sarcastique et pourtant, Dieu sait que cela me démangeait. Non, mais franchement, comme si passer autant de temps dans un cachot pouvait être reposant… Il m'avait bien regardée ? Je n'avais qu'une envie présentement, c'était de… Oh, non ! Pourquoi fallait-il que mon corps me trahisse de la sorte, et ce, à peine les yeux ouverts ?! me lamentais-je en mon for intérieur.

— Excusez-moi monsieur, mais est-ce qu'avant je peux aller au petit coin ? demandais-je le plus aimablement possible, mes joues prenant une belle teinte carmin.

J'avais décidé de retenir la leçon d'hier et d'écouter par la même occasion les sages conseils de Liamarë en étant la plus polie possible. Finlenn me regarda sans comprendre. _Allons donc !_ Ne connaissaient-ils pas les métaphores et autres figures de style celui-là ?! C'était bien ma veine.

— J'aimerais soulager ma vessie, repris-je un peu plus précipitamment, parce que cela commençait à devenir assez pressant.

Il me jaugea brièvement avant de hausser un sourcil, affichant par la même une expression teintée de mépris.

— Je vois, finit-il par répondre, l'air totalement ennuyé.

Je l'en détestai encore plus !

C'est alors qu'il me prit par le bras pour me relever sans douceur. D'horribles douleurs m'assaillirent dès que je fus debout. J'avais des courbatures partout. Finlenn, se moquant bien de savoir comment j'allais, m'emmena au même endroit que la veille. Pour la seconde fois, je décidai que la chaise percée n'était pas pour moi, je partis donc arroser les fleurs.

Pendant que je remontais mon sous-vêtement, je me mis à penser à toutes ces fanfictions que j'avais lues et dans lesquelles les besoins primaires des êtres humains n'étaient jamais évoqués ou si peu. Bon, cela dit, c'est sûr que c'était bien moins glamour… Je voyais clairement l'héroïne au moment fatidique, celui où le beau blond Legolas lui fait part de son amour immortel, lui demander de but en blanc : « _Chéri, où sont les toilettes ici ? J'ai envie de faire la grosse commission et c'est très urgent_ ». Je faillis rire rien que d'imaginer la scène.

C'est vrai ça… Nous autres, humains, avons ce genre de besoins… Une idée aussi idiote que saugrenue vint alors parasiter mon cerveau un peu malade, il fallait quand même le dire. Et si les elfes n'étaient pas comme nous à ce niveau-là ? Je secouai la tête. N'importe quoi, Cerise ! Pendant que tu y es, tu ne voudrais pas non plus qu'ils fassent pipi du parfum Chanel et qu'ils _chient_ des fleurs aussi ?! Non mais vraiment, parfois, j'avais vraiment l'esprit tordu !

Toute à mes délires, je ne vis pas que nos pas nous avaient emmenés droit vers une impressionnante porte aux motifs floraux plus que compliqués, et devant laquelle nous nous arrêtâmes. Finlenn frappa à cette dernière, sans doute impatient de terminer son ennuyeuse mission, c'est à dire m'emmener auprès de son Seigneur et Maître. Mandieu, j'allais revoir Thranduil et… étrangement, j'en étais aussi impatiente que terrifiée. Non que j'eus vraiment envie de le revoir après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il voulait que je joue à la _bonne à tout faire_ pour lui. J'étais certaine qu'il avait déjà assez de serviteurs pour ne pas s'encombrer d'une fille, en l'occurrence moi, qui n'avait jamais fait cela de sa vie.

Une fois que nous pénétrâmes dans ce qui était le bureau du roi, Finlenn m'abandonna à mon triste sort d'une simple courbette sans même m'adresser un regard. Thranduil, quant à lui, me tournait – comme à son habitude depuis que je le connaissais – le dos. Aujourd'hui, il avait revêtu un manteau d'intérieur – à ce que je devinais – rouge sombre qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Il n'avait pas de couronne sur la tête. Je compris qu'il ne devait pas être encore apprêté de façon « officielle » , enfin le supposai-je encore parce qu'après tout, je n'y connaissais absolument rien. Toutefois, une chose me choqua : la longueur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient bien plus longs que dans le film, ils tombaient en une cascade, blond presque argenté, jusqu'au niveau des fesses. Je connais des filles qui auraient tué pour avoir une chevelure pareille. Ayant retenu la leçon d'hier, j'attendis que le monsieur décide de se retourner pour m'adresser la parole. Il mit un temps fou à le faire et je faillis m'endormir debout. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je dus faire des efforts monumentaux pour me rappeler que j'étais loin d'être dans mon élément. Il fallait que je me maîtrise un peu. Quand il fut enfin devant moi, je m'aperçus alors de ce qui se trouvait derrière lui… Bonté divine ! Mon sac !

— Avant de vous poser d'autres questions Mademoiselle, commença-t-il en guise de préambule, j'aimerais que vous répondiez avec franchise à celle-ci : Cerise est-il votre véritable prénom ?

Bon sang ! À chaque fois que je donnais mon prénom, on pensait à coup sûr que je me fichais de la tête des gens. Pourtant, de nos jours, s'appeler « Sac à Main » ou bien « Vagina » ne posait aucun problème. Cerise à côté avait presque des airs de prénom intellectuel. Mais sans doute qu'ici, mon pauvre prénom avait des connotations sales et perverses... Qu'en savais-je après tout ?

— Malheureusement pour moi, oui, je m'appelle bien Cerise, finis-je par répondre d'un air presque dramatique.

Autant mettre les formes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un hochement de tête avant de prendre mon sac et de le poser sur une table qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Il me fit signe d'approcher. Je dus me museler la bouche pour ne pas hurler d'indignation. De quel droit avait-il osé toucher à mes affaires ?! Avisant derrière lui, je vis qu'il avait tout étalé sur une table. J'eus la certitude que de la vapeur devait sortir de mes oreilles tellement mon visage me chauffait. Thranduil, quant à lui, m'observait comme si une deuxième tête était en train de me sortir du cou.

— Très bien, reprit-il, inconscient des sentiments qui m'habitaient. Il prit avec précaution mon Smartphone d'une main qui se trouvait à côté de ma tablette, de mon Ipod, de mes deux romans en cours, et tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dedans encore. Portant l'appareil devant ses yeux inquisiteurs, il le regarda sous tous les angles. Je pouvais lire toute la curiosité que représentait cet objet pour lui.

— Qu'est-ce que ceci ? me questionna-t-il réellement intrigué.

— C'est mon Smartphone, répondis-je d'une petite voix tremblante.

— Votre quoi ?

Il commença à la secouer dans tous les sens. J'eus peur qu'il décide de le lancer contre le mur.

— Attendez, dis-je en m'approchant doucement de lui et en tendant la main pour le récupérer : puis-je ? demandais-je, le cœur battant.

Pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas cassé ! Il y avait toute ma vie dans ce bout de ferraille et de disque dur. Il me fit un signe de tête positif. Je m'empressai alors de le récupérer et passai derrière la table pour me placer à ses côtés. Là, je lui montrai le fonctionnement de l'appareil. Je l'avais rechargé avant de partir du boulot, donc la batterie était encore pleine. Je me dépêchai de l'allumer et j'eus envie de rire devant l'expression médusée du roi qui regardait mon précieux comme s'il s'était agi de la plus grande des magies. Une fois que l'écran d'affichage fut allumé, je vis que je n'avais pas de réseau. Non sans déconner, ils n'ont pas encore la _4G_ en Terre du Milieu ?

— Et cette chose sert à quoi exactement ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton circonspect.

Je me tournai vers lui et ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir. Il était vraiment très proche de moi et c'est alors que je sentis comme une sorte de parfum émanant de son cou. Il sentait un peu comme le chèvrefeuille avec une pointe un peu plus acidulée. Je le humai discrètement. C'est qu'il sentait divinement bon ! Mais que m'arrivait-il, bon sang ? Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de commencer à me pâmer devant lui.

— Cette chose, c'est un téléphone et ça sert à appeler les gens quand on veut leur parler sans pouvoir être à côté d'eux, lui dis-je, ma voix tremblant toujours autant, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Montrez-moi comment cela marche, ordonna-t-il plus curieux que jamais.

— C'est que j'aurais bien aimé, mais vous ne _captez_ pas en Terre du Milieu.

— Nous ne _captons_ pas ? répéta-t-il, intrigué par ce mot.

J'avais envie de soupirer. Comment expliquer à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien à la technologie ce qu'était… la technologie, justement ? _Au secours !_

— Non, vous ne captez pas, parce que vous n'avez pas de réseaux. Ce sont des machines reliées à des antennes qui servent à transmettre les ondes envoyées par les portables.

Je voyais qu'il semblait perdu et cela dit, moi aussi donc je préférai clore le sujet tout de suite.

— Impossible d'appeler ici en fait. Ce téléphone ne servira pas à grand-chose de plus, terminai-je fataliste.

Loin d'être satisfait, Thranduil me désigna alors ma tablette.

— Et cela ? demanda-t-il.

— Une tablette tactile, déclarai-je fière de moi, c'est mon nouveau bébé rien qu'à moi, soupirai-je en caressant amoureusement les rebords de ma _Galaxy Tab 3_.

Thranduil semblait encore plus intrigué par ma réaction que par ledit objet.

— Votre bébé ? Comment est-ce possible ? me questionna-t-il surpris.

Il lui lança un coup d'œil étonné.

— Oui, dis-je. J'allumai alors la tablette et une fois que mon fond d'écran fut visible, j'émis un petit ricanement proche de l'hystérie. Dessus, on pouvait voir _Tom Hiddleston_ en _Loki,_ plus beau que jamais. J'avais eu ma période _Thor_ et _The Avengers_ , il y a quelques mois et _Loki_ me faisait toujours de l'effet… même perdue en pleine Terre du Milieu avec un elfe superbe à mon côté, plus dépassé que tout. D'un coup de doigt assuré, j'ouvris une application au hasard. Il s'agissait du dernier jeu à la mode : _Candy Crush Saga_ … Malheureusement, n'ayant pas de réseaux, je pouvais toujours me brosser pour pouvoir y jouer via mon profil _Facebook_. Déçue, je la fermai dans un soupir contrit.

— Désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous faire la moindre démonstration ici, car vous n'avez pas internet non plus, déclarai-je dépitée.

Je vis Thranduil se redresser et croiser ses mains derrière son dos.

— Internet ?

Ah non, je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge s'il fallait en plus que je lui définisse ce qu'était le net.

— C'est un peu le même principe que pour le téléphone, bredouillai-je embarrassée.

— En somme, vos objets n'ont aucune utilité.

Je faillis lui rétorquer que non, mais il fallait avouer qu'en Terre du Milieu, ça ne valait pas un clou.

— Oui, voilà, c'est ça, ici ça ne vaut rien.

— Un peu comme vous, finalement, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Je faillis lui dévoiler le fond de ma pensée, mais il me coupa la chique en me présentant devant les yeux…

— Mais ce sont mes tampons hygiéniques ?! m'exclamai-je, outrée. De quel droit avez-vous… Cela ne se fait pas ! hurlai-je totalement confuse et hors de moi.

Cet elfe n'avait-il donc aucune correction ?

— À quoi est-ce que cela sert exactement ? me demanda-t-il intrigué et faisant fi de mes sentiments.

— Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir, fis-je avec raideur.

— Dites-le moi quand même, insista-t-il.

Furieuse et sentant la honte m'envahir une nouvelle fois, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Après tout, s'il voulait savoir, c'était lui qui demandait, n'est-ce pas ? Prenant sur moi, je décidai de lui répondre franchement :

— Les Tampons sont des protections hygiéniques quand on a nos règles.

— Vos quoi ?

Oh pitié non, ne me dites pas que je vais devoir aussi faire un cours sur l'anatomie et la reproduction humaine. Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter d'en arriver là ?!

Soupirant, je pris mon courage à deux mains. Très bien, il l'aura voulu.

— Tous les _vingt-huit jours_ du mois, nous les femmes, quand nous n'attendons pas de bébé, nous saignons. Pour éviter de répandre du sang partout autour de nous et parce que, avouons-le, c'est un peu crade, nous avons le choix entre des serviettes hygiéniques ou des TAMPONS. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, le tampon se met dans le VAGIN, vous savez l'intimité féminine et là, il se gorge du sang de nos menstruations et on le change au minimum tous les quatre heures. _Mandieu la honte !_

J'avais débité tout cela d'un seul trait et je faillis sourire quand je vis l'expression monofaciale de Thranduil qui mit un petit moment à assimiler tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Bien fait pour lui ! On ne demande pas ce genre de chose à une dame !

— Ainsi donc les femelles humaines ont leurs lunes tous les mois ? Chez les elfines cela n'arrive en général qu'une fois par an.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui devais tirer une de ses têtes parce que le Thranduil me lança un sourire de compassion.

— Une fois par an ? Vous êtes sérieux ?!

— Oui, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous reproduire comme des lapins pour assurer notre lignage, car comme vous le savez, les elfes sont immortels. De plus, nous préférons avoir nos enfants en temps de paix. Cela dit, nous ne devrions pas avoir ce genre de conversation, c'est parfaitement indécent, me réprimanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Je poussai un petit couinement outré. De quel droit me parlait-il sur ce ton ? Ce mec méritait des baffes. Non mais, qui avait tenu à savoir à quoi pouvait servir mes tampons ? Cette conversation relevait franchement du n'importe quoi. C'était carrément surréaliste. Je le vis alors délaisser mes affaires un peu personnelles pour regarder les couvertures de mes deux livres. Il semblait méditer quelque chose puis il les prit pour les ranger dans le sac ainsi que tout le reste. Je poussai alors un soupir de soulagement. La torture allait donc s'arrêter là ?

— Vous pouvez disposer Cerise, me dit-il en me tendant mon énorme sac. Allez dans votre chambre. Liamarë vous apportera votre déjeuner.

— Merci, lui dis-je, mais… J'hésitais à lui poser la question, et puis, après tout, je n'en étais plus à cela près. Avez-vous du café en Terre du Milieu ?

Il me dévisagea un instant.

— Du _café_ ?

— À voir votre tête, je dois en déduire que non et avant que vous me le demandiez, le café est une boisson noire, amère, que je prends tous les matins pour bien me réveiller.

— Je sais ce que c'est, répliqua-t-il. Mais, non, nous n'avons pas de… _café_ ici, déclara-t-il en insistant bien sur le mot, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de le prononcer.

Puis, il se détourna brutalement de moi, me signifiant ainsi que notre entretien était terminé. Je refermai la porte lorsque je l'entendis clairement me dire :

— Vous n'êtes pas de la Terre du Milieu, Cerise.

Non, sans déconner, tu crois ? pensai-je tout en secouant la tête d'un air contrit. Une fois à l'extérieur des appartements privés du roi, je partis en direction de la chambre que _Sa Sérénissime_ _Majestueuseté_ avait eu la _générosité absolue_ de me prêter.

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

Je l'entendis refermer doucement la porte sur mes dernières paroles. C'était un constat, cette humaine ne venait absolument pas de notre monde. Sa façon de parler, de regarder les gens avec affront, d'être aussi ignorante de tout et inconcevablement têtue.

Hier, elle avait été d'une telle insolence à notre égard que j'avais dû me résoudre à l'enfermer pour son propre bien. Tamril avait eu des raisons tout à fait valables d'être aussi furieux contre elle. Par contre, Liamarë l'avait tout de suite prise sous son aile. Bien que j'eusse ordonné à ce qu'elle ne mange rien hier soir, afin de pouvoir méditer sur sa façon d'agir, Liamarë avait outrepassé mes ordres pour lui ramener du _Lembas_. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal, cette jeune fille avait besoin de repos et il était assez difficile pour les humains de dormir le ventre vide, avais-je appris bien des années plus tôt.

La nuit dernière, après avoir fait le bilan de la journée avec Finlenn, mes pas m'avaient emmené dans les souterrains où se trouvaient les cellules hautes. Mû par la curiosité, je m'étais approché de l'endroit où était enfermée l'humaine. Elle dormait à poings fermés par terre, comme si le manque de confort ne la dérangeait absolument pas. C'était fascinant. Endormie, ses traits étaient bien plus relâchés et lui conféraient une beauté presque enfantine. Me trouvant ridicule à observer cette petite en train de dormir comme s'il s'était agi d'un animal de compagnie, j'étais remonté pour me diriger vers la chambre que je lui avais accordée. Elle disait venir d'ailleurs et avait avec elle une énorme sacoche. J'avais eu envie de savoir ce qu'elle contenait, peut-être alors en aurais-je appris davantage sur elle ? Une fois que j'avais récupéré le sac fait d'une drôle de matière, j'étais reparti avec dans mes appartements pour découvrir à qui j'avais affaire.

Mal m'en avait pris, car hélas, l'intérieur de sa besace ne m'apporta que plus de confusion. Par tous les Valar, qui était-elle et de quelle étrange contrée venait-elle ? Intrigué, je l'avais vidé sur ma couche et j'avais vite déchanté par tout ce qu'il contenait. Cependant, je m'étais permis de feuilleter un de ses livres écrits en langue commune et je l'avais relâché aussi vite que s'il m'avait brûlé les mains. C'était impensable qu'une jeune personne puisse avoir ce genre de lecture aussi dépravée et perverse. En des milliers d'années d'existence, je savais fort bien que l'humanité ne s'était pas reproduite par magie, les elfes, eux aussi, ont une sexualité, mais voir étalé ce ramassis de cochonneries mal écrit sur du parchemin aussi finement travaillé me stupéfia totalement. Les choses de l'amour étaient un art pratiqué avec le respect de son partenaire, son âme sœur. Les elfes, la plupart du temps, ne pratiquaient l'acte d'amour qu'avec l'être aimé. Pour ma part, ma défunte épouse – bien que sa présence me manque plus que tout au monde et que son absence ait laissé un vide incommensurable en mon cœur– n'était pas la seule partenaire que j'eus après elle. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit l'unique, mais malheureusement, le destin et les Valar en avaient décidé autrement en me l'enlevant de cette terre. J'avais décidé de me venger en outrepassant les mœurs et les textes sacrés de mon peuple. Un véritable parjure qui m'emplissait tout autant d'insolence que de colère.

Revenant à ce qui se trouvait sous mes yeux, j'avais regardé une nouvelle fois le reste de ces choses qui parsemaient mon lit avec perplexité. Comprenant que je n'en saurais pas plus, j'avais décidé de la convoquer ici pour qu'elle puisse m'expliquer elle-même à quoi tout cela pouvait bien lui servir. Et maintenant ? Cette Cerise venait de quitter ma chambre me laissant encore plus de questions que je n'avais obtenu de réponses. Dire à quel point je me sentais frustré était un euphémisme. J'avais demandé à Liamarë de lui expliquer ce que j'attendais d'elle cette fois-ci. Cerise deviendrait une de mes servantes personnelles. Je n'avais pas particulièrement besoin d'elle, mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne puisse totalement s'intégrer au reste de notre maisonnée, de plus, j'étais curieux d'elle et je préférais la garder pour moi un certain temps. J'étais égoïste, c'était un fait et totalement mon droit.

Oubliant l'humaine un moment, je décidai de me focaliser sur la missive que j'avais reçue quelques heures plus tôt. Elle provenait de Legolas, mon unique enfant. Lui et son ami le nain – j'avais encore du mal à accepter que mon fils ait pour compagnon un de ces êtres primitifs et barbares – se rendaient en Ithilien pour féliciter le roi du Gondor et son épouse qui attendaient leur premier enfant. Je me souvins alors du temps où Elenna et moi-même fomentions l'idée de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Legolas. L'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée et elle était morte. Depuis, j'avais reporté toute mon affection sur mon fils qui me rendait si fier. Seule ombre au tableau, son célibat qui parfois me désespérait au-delà des mots. Bien sûr, une partie de moi avait toujours peur qu'avec son amour des hommes, il ne finisse par donner son cœur immortel à une humaine, mais le voir seul et si désespéré – car il fallait bien être désespéré pour s'enticher de la compagnie d'un nain – me rendait immensément triste.

Décidé à chasser la morosité qui commençait lentement à étreindre mon cœur déjà bien rempli d'amertume, je sortis de mes appartements et pris la direction de la salle du trône, quand je fus interpellé par Maeiell. Celle-ci semblait fort préoccupée. Elle me fit une révérence guindée avant d'attendre que je ne lui adresse la parole.

— Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre présence en ces lieux, en ce beau matin ? lui demandai-je poliment d'une voix mesurée.

— Des murmures nous ont appris la présence d'une étrangère parmi nous, me répondit-elle en me fixant plus longtemps que la bienséance ne l'exigeait.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté tout en l'avisant lentement.

Maeiell avait l'allure d'une elfine douce et aimante, mais je savais que c'était aussi une femme qui aimait le pouvoir et le confort. Elle savait comment obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et pouvait être aussi mordante qu'un serpent. Cependant, j'avais reconnu, il y a bien longtemps, qu'elle pouvait se montrer fort indispensable en certains lieux et certaines circonstances. Aucun haut-elfe ne me pardonnerait cet affront fait à des millénaires de traditions, mais je n'en avais cure. Mandos gardait en otage ma bien-aimée, en prenant une maîtresse, je me vengeais à ma façon... En quelque sorte.

— Effectivement, lui répondis-je. Notre royaume compte un invité qui pourra, si nécessaire, devenir un membre à part entière de notre palais si j'en ressens le désir.

Je la vis froncer les sourcils. Elle savait que je n'accepterais pas d'ingérence de sa part. J'attendis donc qu'elle prenne congé de nous.

— Je vois, dit-elle, merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, Votre Majesté.

Je la vis s'incliner doucement puis se relever tout en me fixant de manière lascive. Je la regardai partir avant d'aller m'asseoir. D'autres affaires plus urgentes m'attendaient aujourd'hui. J'espérais que ma dernière lettre soit arrivée sans heurt au royaume de Lothlórien. Les araignées restaient notre principal souci ici à Mirkwood et j'espérais vraiment me débarrasser de ces immondes bêtes avant que je me décide à partir pour Valinor.

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

La vie au royaume de Mirkwood était aussi monotone et ennuyeuse que lorsque je me retrouvais en réunion de travail. C'était terrible de penser ça, mais c'était l'entière vérité. Les gens semblaient vivre au ralenti. Franchement, j'avais plutôt l'impression de m'être retrouvée dans un hospice pour vieux où les vieux (justement) avaient tous l'air très jeune. C'était déstabilisant, mais aussi quelque peu flippant. Vivre dans un monde sans café, sans technologie et où seul l'ennui semblait être la joie de tout un chacun l'était. Pitié, Seigneur, toi là-haut, qui te fiche de moi comme d'une guigne, je veux rentrer chez moi ! La Terre du Milieu, ça va faire quoi, presque deux semaines que j'y suis – oui déjà deux semaines ! – et je trouve ça chiant ! Ça craint du boudin, tout ça.

Oh, bien sûr j'étais devenue la servante personnelle de _Sa Sérénissime_ Seigneurie Thranduil et c'était le travail le plus tranquille qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir. J'avais craint au départ qu'il n'en profite pour me chercher des poux ou bien pour me faire tourner en bourrique, mais même pas. C'était comme si j'avais intégré le paysage et qu'il avait oublié qui j'étais et d'où je venais. Liamarë me secondait dans mes tâches, mais je la soupçonnais surtout de m'avoir à l'œil. Cela dit, servir du vin ou apporter les repas du roi n'était pas non plus le boulot le plus compliqué de la planète. La plupart du temps, j'étais libre et j'avais pu finir avec délectation mes deux romans. Le second, « _La Soumise_ » m'avait échauffé les sangs comme jamais et bon… Il fallait aussi dire que les elfes étaient tous plus ou moins pas mal, par ici. Un véritable paradis pour fangirl en manque de beaux mâles.

Je m'étais un peu rapprochée de l'un des gardes, Tamril. Incroyable, vu la façon dont nos rapports avaient commencé, mais on s'entendait bien, lui et moi. Il m'emmenait me promener aux abords du palais quand il n'y avait pas trop de danger et c'était alors l'occasion de nous raconter nos vies. La mienne, quoique bien plus courte que la sienne – j'avais appris que Tamril allait sur ses _trois-mille-cent-cinquante ans_ – lui était inédite et carrément fantastique. Oui, on s'entendait vraiment bien et parfois je le soupçonnais de nourrir envers moi autre chose que de la simple curiosité, mais je me trompais sans doute. Quoique, avoir une aventure avec un elfe aussi sympathique ne m'aurait pas déplu.

Tandis que je revenais en direction du palais après qu'il soit parti avec l'un de ses collègues, je vis Liamarë qui courrait vers moi.

— Cerise, dépêche-toi de rentrer ! m'avertit-elle la mine préoccupée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demandai-je pas rassurée du tout.

Avais-je encore commis un impair ?

— Ce sont les araignées, apparemment une nouvelle colonie s'est installée non loin du palais. Notre Roi a décidé de fermer les portes jusqu'à nouvel ordre tant qu'elles n'auront pas été toutes détruites.

Chouette, de l'action, pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Non mais sans déconner, quoi… Il y a des _fangirls_ qui courent l'aventure au galop en compagnie d'une communauté à croquer et moi, je me retrouve à devoir m'enfermer dans un palais à cause de stupides araignées géantes. Et pas l'ombre d'un Legolas en vue. C'était déprimant tout cela.

Liamarë et moi nous dépêchâmes de rentrer avant que les gardes ne ferment les portes. Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher. Il ne devait même pas être 17 heures, c'était très déstabilisant de vivre un peu comme les poules. Je me pris à comparer le royaume de Mirkwood à une basse-cour, ce qui me fit rire presque à gorge déployée. Oui j'étais comme ça, moi, je savais me faire rire toute seule... Tout cela parce que je m'ennuyais comme une âme en peine. Sur le chemin, je croisai une elfe à la beauté renversante, grande aussi brune que j'étais blonde, et elle ne semblait pas très contente, voire pas du tout même. Je haussai un sourcil, surprise, car je me rendis compte qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi.

— Toi, l'humaine ! me jeta-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant moi et en mettant les poings sur ses hanches à peine dessinées sous sa robe fluide. Le roi Thranduil te réclame dans ses appartements pour le dîner, termina-t-elle en crachant presque les derniers mots.

Je compris très vite pourquoi elle semblait me détester… Maeiell, car c'était son prénom, était celle qui était chargée de s'occuper des repas de leur roi. Un immense honneur que beaucoup d'elfes sylvestres auraient rêvé d'obtenir. Personnellement, devoir servir Thranduil à table… bof, quoi… Ce n'était pas le but ultime de ma vie, mais alors pas du tout, j'aspirais à des desseins un peu plus haut de gamme quand même… Comme retourner chez moi par exemple, gagner au loto, devenir riche , épouser _Tom Hiddleston_ ou _Richard Armitage,_ par exemple ! Mais non, ce soir, je devais servir le repas d'un elfe blond aussi froid et piquant que la glace de mon congélateur. Quelle chance, songeai-je avec amertume ! Je me demandais vaguement si quelques elfes étaient aussi promus à admirer le Saint roi déféquer le matin avant de faire ses ablutions. Rien que d'y penser, cela m'en retourna l'estomac !

— Merci Maeiell, jetai-je froidement. Dois-je m'y rendre maintenant, où puis-je faire un brin de toilette avant ?

Elle me toisa de la tête aux pieds, un sourire malveillant sur le visage. J'ignorai ce que je lui avais fait, mais je savais une chose, c'est qu'elle ne m'aimait absolument pas.

— Tu pourras t'en passer, me répondit-elle durement, que tu le fasses ou pas, de toute façon, on ne verra pas trop la différence.

— Super, merci pour ta franchise, lui lançai-je, lui faisant par la même occasion une grimace immature, avant de la planter là.

Pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ? Sérieusement, elle n'était pas la reine mère quand même ! Ne l'écoutant pas, je décidai tout de même de passer par ma chambre pour me rafraîchir un peu et me changer. Comme je n'étais pas réquisitionnée pour apporter le repas, cela me laissait un peu de marge. J'étais en train de retirer ma robe quand on frappa à la porte. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que je me retrouvais face à Tamril qui devint écarlate, le pauvre. J'aurais ri si moi-même je n'avais pas été gênée par cette situation.

— Je… je m'excuse, bégaya-t-il avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Embarrassée, je pris une autre robe, que j'enfilais rapidement avant de donner un bon coup de brosse à mes cheveux. Quand je sortis, je vis que Tamril m'attendait non loin.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demandai-je tentant d'oublier l'incident.

Il me fixa de manière très intense et je pouvais voir que ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte qui virait presque à l'écarlate. Je n'étais pas la seule à être gênée, tant mieux.

— J'étais simplement venu vous dire que j'avais apprécié nos promenades et qu'elles allaient me manquer, mais… que si vous le vouliez, nous pourrions nous retrouver pour bavarder sur l'esplanade centrale en soirée après les repas.

— Bien-sûr, répondis-je en souriant. De toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à lire le soir et, mis à part me coucher tôt, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose.

— Je vous accompagne jusqu'aux cuisines ? me proposa-t-il gentiment et pleins d'espoir.

— Cela ne va pas être possible, rétorquais-je, la mine sombre. Le roi Thranduil me veut à ses côtés pour lui servir le repas et je dois y aller maintenant.

— Mais pourquoi vous ? s'étonna Tamril, d'habitude c'est à Maeiell que revient cet honneur.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? dis-je en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste. Sans doute me convoque-t-il pour me faire de nouvelles remontrances.

— Lui avez-vous été désagréable ces derniers jours ? me questionna-t-il la mine sombre.

— Non, pas que je sache, vu que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un moment.

— S'il vous plaît Cerise, me dit Tamril en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Soyez sage et ne dites rien de plus que ce qu'il veut entendre.

Je rêve où il était en train de me faire la leçon ?pensai-je sidérée.

— J'essaierai, lui rétorquai-je en soupirant, mais ce n'est pas dit que j'y arrive !

— Cerise ! me tança-t-il.

— Oui, oui, j'ai compris, mon commandant !

Et je lui faussai compagnie avant qu'il n'ajoute quoique ce soit d'autre, du style fait attention quand tu traverses, Cerise, surtout ne réponds pas quand un étranger te parle, Cerise… Bref, cet elfe avait la fâcheuse manie de se prendre pour ma mère et de me vexer par la même occasion.

Quand je fus devant la porte royale avec un grand R, je me repris à deux fois avant de frapper. J'attendis quelques secondes avant d'entendre clairement un « _Vous pouvez entrer_ ».

Tandis que je pénétrais dans la pièce, je fus un peu surprise de croiser Maeiell qui en sortait. Elle semblait de très bonne humeur – en tout cas, plus que lorsque je l'avais vue en fin d'après-midi – et elle me fit même un vrai sourire. Waouh, il allait pleuvoir des grenouilles congelées sur la Terre du Milieu demain matin !

— Cerise, venez ici, me somma le roi Thranduil.

La table était dressée, mais l'elfe royal se tenait près d'une espèce de fenêtre sans vitre qui donnait sur son jardin personnel. Il semblait mécontent. Si j'en étais la responsable, je ne voyais pas en quoi j'avais pu le mettre en colère. Toutefois, je fis ce qu'il me demandait et j'attendis.

L'attente fut longue et extrêmement mortelle. Il me jaugeait froidement, sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fine ligne de mépris. Je dus attendre qu'il se décide enfin à dire quelque chose, car bien sur leur foutu protocole à la noix exigeait que ce soit le roi qui débuta une conversion, l'inverse était un affront qui pouvait être sanctionné par la peine de mort. Rien que cela. Qu'est-ce que je détestais cette époque. Il n'empêche la tout de suite, il me fichait un peu les jetons.

— Je vous offre mon hospitalité Cerise, je vous ouvre les portes de mon palais et vous osez y mettre la discorde, commença-t-il d'une voix tendue.

— Pardon ? protestai-je incrédule.

— Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission de parler, il me semble, continua-t-il tout aussi froidement.

Ses yeux, telles deux billes de glaces, me transpercèrent de la tête aux pieds. Bon j'allais compter jusqu'à trois avant de fuir, quand il se pencha vers moi.

— De quel droit avez-vous osé séduire le bras droit du capitaine de notre garde ? grogna-t-il furieux.

Plaît-il ? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il me parlait ? Moi séduire qui ? Ah, j'étais vraiment tombée chez les fous ! Ah ! Elle est belle ma quête, n'est-ce pas ?! Foutue quête ratée oui, où l'on m'accuse de séduction et puis quoi encore ? Toutefois, si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, cette accusation me mettait aussi du baume au cœur. Parce que… Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'avais jamais séduit personne de ma vie !

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* Maeiell : anciennement Tintallë. Pourquoi ai-je changé son nom ? C'est très simple. Tintallë est un des noms donnés à la grande Varda Elbereth, Valie de son état et femme de Manwë Sulimo. Connaissant l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu et du 1er âge, entre autres, il m'était bien difficile de le lui laisser. Cela aurait été un affront à celle que les elfes considèrent comme une déesse.

* Cerise a eu l'une des confrontations les plus dures (selon moi) et des plus drôles avec le grand roi des elfes gris. Devoir expliquer des objets du 21e siècle… C'était vraiment marrant et excitant à écrire.

* Les elfes et la sexualité : voilà un sujet assez épineux. Dans les fics, ils sont soient obsédés du cul, soient aussi chaste que des moines. Pour ma part, je pense qu'il faut plutôt voir un juste milieu. Les elfes pratiques le sexe (avec leur conjoint) mais de manière sans doute plus modérée et avec une vision sans doute différente de la notre. Mais je ne m'étendrai pas ici sur le sujet, j'y reviendrai bientôt.


	5. Une Nuit en Enfer

**Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **5**

 **Une Nuit en Enfer**

 _Chapitre réécrit courant 2017 et publié le 23/10/2017 - Vous pourrez retrouver la première version de 2014 sur mon blog consacré à Une Quête Ratée._

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

— _De quel droit avez-vous osé séduire le bras droit du capitaine de notre garde ?_

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il m'ait posé cette question. Je nageais dans une autre dimension. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, je finis par éclater de rire; un rire hystérique, nerveux. Je n'arrivais même plus à m'arrêter et je commençais sérieusement à avoir mal aux abdominaux. Avait-il vraiment cru que moi, Cerise Martin, pauvre humaine de mon état, je me risquerais à draguer l'un de ses gardes ?! J'étais tellement choquée. Je venais à peine de me calmer qu'un nouvel éclat de rire me prit par surprise.

— Il suffit ! tonna le grand souverain de Mirkwood en donnant un violent coup de poing sur la table, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tinter assiettes et verres en cristal. — Je vous interdis de vous moquer de la sorte !continua-t-il, outré par mon attitude peu conventionnelle.

Je dus prendre sur moi pour me retenir de rire à nouveau. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je les essuyai d'un doigt tout en dévisageant le roi.

— Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir me moquer de vous, Votre Majesté, dis-je dans un gloussement incontrôlable, mais je pense cependant que cette fois, c'est vous qui tentez de me ridiculiser. Ce n'est pas très gentil, d'ailleurs.

— Comment osez-vous vous montrer aussi insolente ? s'outragea Thranduil. Des faits nous ont été rapportés.

Je le fixai, stupéfaite.

— Des faits ? répétai-je comme si j'avais laissé tomber mon cerveau à mes pieds, parce qu'à vrai dire, je ne voyais pas de quoi il me parlait.

Qui avait bien pu croire que je tentais de me faire l'un des elfes de son royaume ?

Thranduil croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et vint vers moi en quelques pas. Décidément, il aimait bien se sentir proche des sujets de sa colère, celui-là, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

— Je sais, commença-t-il, que vous passez beaucoup de temps avec l'un de mes gardes, Tamril, cela ne peut pas continuer ainsi.

— Tamril ?! m'exclamais-je, aussi surprise qu'offusquée. Mais...Il s'agit juste d'une connaissance amicale avec qui je passe un peu de temps et qui a eu l'extrême délicatesse de me mettre à l'aise avec votre royaume.

Ce qui était tout à fait vrai. Qui pouvait bien croire que Tamril et moi puissions un jour être autre chose que... Une humaine et un elfe qui prennent plaisir à en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie et les mœurs de l'autre ?!

— Vous le voyez tous les jours, insista néanmoins le roi des C... pardon des elfes. Des rumeurs sur vous deux commencent à circuler parmi mes sujets. Je ne peux le tolérer plus longtemps.

— Mais pourquoi ?! objectai-je. On ne fait rien de mal, on ne fait que se parler! continuai-je d'une voix rendue suraiguë par la stupéfaction et l'incompréhension.

Ce n'était pas possible, j'étais tombée dans un mauvais épisode de « _Gossip Girl_ » ou pire… Peut-être que je participais à mon insu, et pas du tout de mon plein gré, à un mauvais remake de « _Secret Story_ » chez les elfes ? Non, parce que je ne voyais pas pourquoi le roi des elfes en question en avait autant après moi. Il avait sans doute d'autres chats à fouetter comme… Dégommer des araignées dans sa forêt plutôt que de s'inquiéter des états d'âme de ses sujets et serviteurs… C'était n'importe quoi. Toutefois, et ce malgré ma colère, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être profondément heurtée par ses mots. Allait-on, en plus, me reprocher de vouloir m'adapter ? C'était un comble, et terriblement injuste!

— Je vous interdis de vous lier à l'un de mes sujets ou l'un de mes gardes ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre, Cerise ?trancha le souverain plein de fureur contenue.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, venait-il clairement de m'ordonner de ne plus parler à personne ? C'était parfaitement immérité. Ce roi était d'une injustice !... Et dire qu'il était le père de _mon_ Legolas. Quelle tristesse !

— Comment voulez-vous que je m'adapte à votre royaume si vous ne me laissez parler à quiconque ?!protestai-je d'une voix morne.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une humaine, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous adapter à quoique ce soit. Ni de séduire qui que ce soit, surtout pas des elfes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? répondit Thranduil avec mépris.

Le roi ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre. Il se montrait absurde et cruel envers moi, mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte actuellement.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, je me sentis vraiment très mal. J'avais indubitablement cru que tout ce qui m'était arrivé jusqu'alors était le fruit de mon imagination, mais au bout de deux semaines environ, je m'étais faite à l'idée totalement surréaliste que tout ceci était sans doute _et_ sûrement « vrai ». La vérité avait été dure et extrêmement lourde à digérer. Je n'avais rien à quoi me rattacher et si Tamril n'avait pas été là, ainsi que cette chère Liamarë, je pense que j'aurais commencé à sombrer dans la dépression. Entendre Thranduil vouloir me mettre en réclusion totale me mit une telle chape de plomb dans la poitrine que je crus me briser d'angoisse et de chagrin devant lui. Je n'avais qu'une envie, courir loin de cet être arrogant et sans cœur, me rouler en boule dans un coin et pleurer tout mon saoul jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne m'emporter ailleurs.

— Vous êtes injuste, murmurai-je en baissant la tête.

Je sentais les larmes poindre à l'orée de mes paupières et cela m'agaçait profondément de craquer de cette manière devant lui. Il ne méritait pas mes sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, il n'aurait pas mes larmes non plus.

— Est-ce que vous avez compris, Cerise ?! Répondez-moi ! explosa-t-il – totalement indifférent à mon angoisse montante –, avant de m'agripper férocement le poignet pour me tirer vers lui.

Je me retrouvai presque entre ses bras et je pouvais sentir cette odeur émaner de lui, douce, sensuelle et impitoyablement cruelle. De fait, cela m'amena une nouvelle vague de douleur au cœur, aussi écrasante que si je venais d'apprendre la disparition de quelqu'un de ma famille… Sauf que pour eux, c'était moi qui avais disparu et non l'inverse. C'était cela le problème. J'avais disparu, on m'avait arrachée à ma vie pour m'envoyer dans un monde dur et brutal, aussi démunie qu'un nouveau-né et constamment surveillée par un roi aussi froid qu'insensible. Je me sentais si seule depuis qu'on m'avait ravie à mon assommante vie normale. _Ma si douce et si passionnante vie, finalement._

— J'ai… compris, bégayai-je tout en haletant et en me dégageant brusquement de lui.

À travers les larmes, car cette fois-ci je pleurais pour de bon, je le vis de toute évidence surpris de me voir dans un tel état, mais je m'en moquais. Il fallait que ça sorte sinon je sentais que j'allais imploser pour de bon. À ma peine et ma douleur s'ajouta le désespoir, car présentement, ce que j'éprouvais n'avait pas d'autre nom.

— Je vous déteste !crachai-je avec toute la rancœur qu'il m'inspirait. Je maudis le jour et la providence qui m'ont amenée jusqu'à vous ! Vous êtes ignoble et sans cœur ! Je veux retourner chez moi ! J'aimerais tellement que vous ne soyez que l'objet de mon imagination, car au moins, je saurais qu'en me réveillant, jamais je ne reverrais votre sale gueule de con ! Je vous hais ! Je vous méprise ! Je vous abhorre au-delà des mots, même !

Avisant le premier objet qui se trouvait devant moi, un vase en l'occurrence, je le lui balançai au visage avant de fuir cet endroit de malheur. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui, de ce palais aussi sombre qu'était le cœur de son souverain. J'allais mourir si j'y restais une seconde de plus.

Je ne sus jamais combien de temps je courus, ni où je finis par atterrir, mais je compris que j'avais probablement dû quitter le palais en m'apercevant que j'étais parvenue dans la forêt. Trop exténuée pour me rendre compte du danger dans lequel je venais très certainement de me fourrer, je m'écroulai au pied d'un arbre tout en continuant à sangloter sur mon sort. Comme je l'avais espéré, le sommeil finit par me ravir et m'emporta dans un néant sans rêve. C'était mieux ainsi. Beaucoup mieux.

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

Comment une si frêle petite humaine pouvait-elle ne pas craindre les représailles d'un roi ? Encore choqué des derniers événements, j'observais la pièce, puis le vase qui s'était écrasé non loin de moi. Cette Cerise m'avait vraiment surpris en osant me lancer cet objet à la figure. Cependant mes réflexes étant ce qu'ils sont, j'avais pu aisément éviter l'attaque. Maintenant, une centaine de morceaux de verre s'éparpillaient par terre, à mes pieds. J'aurais dû être en colère, voire furieux contre elle, mais le seul sentiment que j'éprouvais à son égard était de…

L'admiration.

Oui, je l'admirais.

Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait jamais osé me défier comme elle venait de le faire. Toute à sa rage et sa douleur, elle s'était déchaînée contre moi et j'avais été surpris par l'éclat étrange qui avait brillé dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait peur de rien : ni de mon courroux, ni de ce que je représentais. Malgré elle, cette petite m'amusait de plus en plus. Elle me sortait de mon quotidien de la plus plaisante des façons. Elle me rendait vivant comme jamais je ne l'avais été depuis...

On frappa à la porte, interrompant à temps le cours funeste que prenaient mes pensées.

— Entrez, dis-je d'une voix forte et assurée.

Tamril et Finlenn arrivèrent, la mine préoccupée. Je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'ils aient entendu les éclats de voix et le fracas qu'avait causé la petite humaine. Cependant, je pris le temps d'observer les expressions de Tamril. Et si Cerise avait dit vrai ? Peut-être Maeiell avait-elle exagéré ses propos ? Fronçant les sourcils, je me rapprochai de ma garde, faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur les éclats de verre qui jonchaient le sol.

— Que s'est-il passé, Votre Majesté ?questionna Finlenn, l'air sombre. Est-ce que l'humaine vous a manqué à nouveau de respect ?

À ces mots, je vis clairement Tamril se retourner vers son supérieur, son visage prenant une expression des plus soucieuses.

— Manquer de respect, je ne dirais pas cela, commençais-je en choisissant bien mes mots tout en observant discrètement la réaction du bras droit de Finlenn. Elle a juste tenté de m'envoyer un vase au visage.

Finlenn et Tamril sursautèrent tous deux en même temps. Il est vrai que, bien que très courageux de sa part, cet acte n'en restait pas moins répréhensible, surtout quand le Roi lui-même était visé. Un fait impardonnable et non sans conséquences. Il était donc normal qu'ils ne le prennent pas à la légère.

— Nous la retrouverons et nous vous la ramènerons pour que vous puissiez décider de son sort mon Roi, lança Finlenn avec colère.

Acquiesçant de la tête, je me retournais vers Tamril. Il fallait que je sache.

— Tamril, débutai-je d'une voix douce et courtoise. On m'a rapporté que vous aviez été séduit par l'humaine Cerise. Ces faits sont-ils exacts ?

Le soldat me fixa sans ciller, son expression restant totalement neutre. Cependant, je pus voir clairement sa mâchoire se durcir. Intéressant.

— Cela ne l'est pas, Votre Majesté, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?insistai-je.

J'avais besoin qu'il soit plus clair pour démêler le vrai du faux de cette histoire de séduction qui commençait à m'ennuyer quelque peu.

— Il est vrai que Cerise et moi-même avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers jours, déclara enfin Tamril avec sérieux. Cela dit, il faut que vous sachiez que l'idée même vient de Liamarë.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Tamril ?demandai-je curieux.

Pourquoi Liamarë avait-elle demandé à ce garde de passer du temps avec l'humaine ? Quelle était sa motivation ?

— Liamarë s'est prise d'affection pour l'humaine et elle a pensé qu'il serait préférable que sa nouvelle protégée se sente acceptée parmi nous. Je lui ai fait faire le tour de votre royaume, lui ai parlé de la vie ici…

Tamril baissa alors les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire par la suite.

— Et elle s'est un peu confiée à moi, avoua-t-il enfin. Pour tout vous dire, Votre Majesté, une certaine amitié s'est tissée entre nous sans que je ne l'aie vu venir.

Intéressant, songeai-je. Ses oreilles ne venaient-elles pas de rougir ? Circonspect, je me tournai vers Finlenn pour guetter ses réactions. Il ne semblait pas surpris.

— Donc, elle n'a jamais tenté de vous séduire ? repris-je, pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

— Jamais, Votre Majesté.

Ayant eu toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin, j'allais les congédier d'un signe de main quand Finlenn me demanda une nouvelle fois :

— Et pour la fille, nous vous la ramenons ?

— Non Finlenn, laissez-la se calmer, elle finira bien par revenir à la raison et par se rendre compte dans quels ennuis elle s'est fourrée toute seule. À ce moment-là, j'aviserai le genre de sanction qu'il conviendra de lui donner.

Comprenant que la discussion était terminée, ils s'inclinèrent avant de vaquer à leurs occupations respectives.

Une fois seul, j'allai m'asseoir sur une banquette sous de la fenêtre de ma chambre à coucher pour réfléchir tranquillement aux derniers événements. Force était de constater que je ne m'étais pas ennuyé un seul instant. Le reste de la soirée fut bien plus calme jusqu'à ce que Maeiell me rejoigne pour débarrasser la table et me questionner sur mes envies pour la nuit à venir. Clairement, j'avais besoin de quiétude et la solitude me semblait la meilleure des amies actuelles. Je vis bien à son expression qu'elle semblait déçue de mon choix, mais ne m'en porta pas rigueur. Après tout, j'étais le roi.

Mon regard se perdit au-dehors. Je vis les rayons clairs et lumineux de la lune, aussi majestueuse qu'inaccessible, transparaître à travers la roche de nos cavernes. Magnifique, pensai-je avec une nostalgie manifeste. Elle semblait aussi immuable qu'au premier jour où je l'avais découverte. Je m'enfonçai encore un peu plus dans les méandres de mes souvenirs et me rappelai avec un certain regret– qui me venait de plus en plus rarement – de la beauté de notre forêt d'antan, celle que nous appelions alors « _Vert-Bois_ ». Une époque révolue depuis des siècles. J'espérais vraiment venir à bout des araignées et de cette maudite forteresse maléfique qu'était Dol Guldur. Un véritable poison pour notre territoire. Celeborn et moi-même avions conclu un marché où je devais lui céder une partie des bois une fois que nous l'aurions totalement assainie. Devoir donner un bout de moi ne me plaisait guère. Cela faisait des millénaires que j'assumais seul les pleins pouvoirs en cette partie de la Terre du Milieu. J'avais dû prendre sur moi pour accepter une telle requête. « _Le monde change, père, il évolue et vous vous renfermez sur vous jusqu'à ne plus être que l'ombre de vous-même_ ». Mon fils n'avait pu si bien dire et c'était avec le regain d'un espoir presque douloureux que j'avais tenté de m'ouvrir au monde extérieur. L'image de l'humaine, Cerise, vint s'imposer à ma conscience. Le monde venait à nouveau vers moi. Je ne savais pas si sa présence me plaisait vraiment, mais elle remuait des sentiments qui, pour l'instant, n'avaient pas besoin d'être analysés. Le moment viendrait bien assez vite pour que je m'en préoccupe alors.

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

Quand je me réveillai, je me rendis compte qu'il faisait nuit noire. Un peu confuse, je mis un certain temps à me rappeler pourquoi je me trouvais là. Pourquoi Thranduil était-il si odieux et pourquoi cela me touchait-il autant ? Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer au palais, mais je n'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller. Je soupirai bruyamment. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être chez moi, dans mon lit douillet à lire un bon livre ou regarder un bon film sur mon ordinateur. Franchement, les filles qui rêvaient de tomber dans leur histoire favorite, en l'occurrence celle du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ et du _Hobbit_ ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi elles avaient affaire. Cela dit, dans les rêves, on ne prenait que les parties les plus agréables, on ne pensait pas à tous ces à-côtés qui nous auraient refroidies en moins de deux. Prenant sur moi, je me relevai tant bien que mal. Une légère brise fraîche me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je restai plantée là un instant, comprenant que rentrer serait quasiment impossible. Il faisait très sombre et, bien sûr, la forêt de Mirkwood ne possédait aucun lampadaire digne de ce nom pour éclairer les potentiels retardataires ou déserteurs comme moi. Quelle poisse, nom de nom ! Comment je vais faire pour rentrer, maintenant ? Prenant appui contre un arbre, je fis quelques pas avant de me prendre un tronc en pleine figure.

— Magnifique, Cerise ! me tançai-je vertement.

J'étais bonne pour passer la nuit dehors, compris-je avec appréhension. Tandis que j'essayai d'avancer tant bien que mal, je sentis que quelque chose venait de m'agripper le bras. Chut ! m'intimai-je, surtout, ne pas hurler. Un drôle de bruit, comme une sonorité suraiguë, s'approcha dangereusement de mes oreilles. Je n'osai plus respirer, la peur faisait battre le sang contre mes tympans à un rythme insoutenable. Je priai de toutes mes forces pour que ce ne soit pas ce que je craignais. Je n'osai même pas prononcer le mot dans ma tête non plus. Ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis clairement quelque chose de filandreux et de poisseux s'accrocher à mon épaule dénudée que je me mis à crier comme si ma vie en dépendait… Rectification, ma vie en dépendait !

Me dégageant comme je le pouvais, je me mis à courir, toujours en hurlant de toutes mes forces. Ce qui fit enrager les araignées qui émirent elles aussi des cris stridents en réponse aux miens. Car oui, j'avais bien des araignées à mes trousses.

Si jamais je m'en sortais vivante, je jurais d'être une hôte bien sage et sérieuse. Je me promis même de me mettre aussi au Sindarin _,_ mais si seulement je ressortais vivante de cette soirée d'enfer ! En attendant, je me débattais tout en braillant comme une possédée, bien décidée à tout donner… Même le pire ! Surtout le pire !

Je ne me rendis pas compte que plusieurs ombres plus filiformes que celles des araignées s'étaient approchées de nous et décochaient flèche sur flèche, faisant mouche à chaque coup.

— Baissez-vous ! s'écria l'un de mes sauveurs.

Un immense soulagement m'étreignit la poitrine. Je fis ce qu'on me demandait sans protester. J'avais bien trop peur pour dire quoique ce soit d'autre, hormis de continuer à gémir comme une folle.

Par terre, les mains sur la tête et tremblant comme une feuille, je fermai les yeux en priant pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Je sentis une main ferme m'attraper par la taille et je me retrouvai hissée contre quelqu'un.

— Accrochez-vous, me dit-il tout contre mon oreille.

Il avait un drôle d'accent quand il parlait. Essayant de me reprendre, je me raccrochai à cette voix pour ne pas sombrer dans l'horreur de ce qui m'arrivait.

Tout en frissonnant de tous mes membres, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et enfouis ma tête contre son torse. Je sentis alors que l'elfe s'était remis en action. Il courait tout en donnant des ordres à ses compagnons – que je ne distinguais pas – en langage elfique que je ne comprenais toujours pas. Pour l'heure, je m'en fichais, tout ce que je désirais, c'était qu'on me sorte de là. Notre course dura un bon moment avant que je n'entende clairement les portes du palais de Thranduil se refermer derrière nous et que la flamme d'une bougie ne vienne perturber les ténèbres qui se trouvaient derrière mes paupières closes. J'étais toujours dans les bras de l'elfe qui ne m'avait pas lâchée non plus. Lentement, je relevai la tête et ouvris les yeux… pour me perdre dans deux lacs tranquilles. Avisant ce soldat que je ne connaissais pas, je me mis à l'observer ouvertement. Il était blond et son air semblait aussi hautain qu'un certain roi que j'avais fui quelques heures plus tôt. Sentant que je le dévisageais, il baissa la tête vers moi.

— Allez-vous bien, ma dame ? me demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Il avait de jolies lèvres ourlées, lui aussi, et son visage dans l'ensemble ne dépareillait pas des autres elfes de ma connaissance. Il semblait, tout comme les autres, échappé d'un magazine vantant les mérites des retouches informatiques des logiciels, genre _Photoshop_. C'était un scandale d'être aussi _parfaitement_ parfait, mais aussi très _inhumain_.

Je lui fis un hochement du menton pour lui signifier que oui, j'allais bien. Il parlait le langage commun avec un très bel accent qui me plut immédiatement. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais bon, même si j'allais bien, je devais aussi reconnaître que je n'avais toujours pas recouvré toute ma tête. Doucement, il me remit sur mes pieds et je pus voir qu'il était vraiment très grand et classe malgré les couches de toiles d'araignées qui le recouvraient de la tête aux pieds. Avec son espèce de manteau rouge drapé tout autour de lui et tous ces fils, on aurait dit un ersatz de _Spiderman_ qui aurait eu quelques soucis avec ses joujoux aux poignets… Impossible de me retenir, je me mis à rire d'abord doucement puis à gorge déployée – Réactions certainement dues au traumatisme de ce que je venais de vivre. Le pauvre me fixait d'un air de pure incompréhension.

— Vous êtes certaine que tout va bien ? me redemanda-t-il, perplexe.

— Oui, oui, lui répondis-je entre deux éclats de rire, mais vous… vous ressemblez à un _Spiderman_ qui se serait roulé dans sa toile.

Le pauvre elfe semblait bien démuni face à moi. Il faut dire qu'il ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose à mon charabia de _fangirl_ possédée — eh oui, Cerise la folle a encore frappé — et je le vis parfaitement chercher des yeux un des gardes du palais de Thranduil pour lui venir en aide. Tandis que je reprenais difficilement contenance, je vis deux nouveaux elfes en armure arriver aux portes. Ils n'arboraient pas les mêmes couleurs que ceux de la garde du souverain de Mirkwood. Étrange, d'où venaient-ils ? Toute à mes questions, je ne vis pas Finlenn et Tamril qui arrivaient, le visage totalement inexpressif.

— _Mae govannen* Haldir_ , commença Finlenn tout en posant la main sur son cœur.

— _Mae govannen_ , reprit l'autre, encore plus guindé que le capitaine de la garde de Mirkwood, et là je trouvais ça carrément fortiche.

Faudrait un jour qu'on songe à leur retirer cette espèce de balai qu'ils avaient tous dans leur fondement elfique. Non mais sérieusement.

 _Haldir ?_

Attendez trois secondes là… il a bien dit _Haldir_? Comme _Haldir_ gardien des bois de la _Lórien_ ? Je sentis mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et mon cœur s'emballer comme un fou ! Non, mais j'avais _Haldir_ en face de moi… Oh mon dieu, _Haldir_ m'avait portée dans ses bras ?! Oubliant toute la dignité qui me caractérisait depuis mon arrivée ici – ironie quand tu nous tiens –, je me ruai sur l'elfe en le dévisageant comme s'il était Dieu en personne ! Ah !Pourquoi n'avais-je pas de papier et de stylo sur moi pour un autographe ?!

— Vous… vous êtes _Haldir_ ?! demandai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de couiner en même temps.

Ce dernier me regarda comme si j'avais perdu la tête, et en un sens c'était sans doute le cas.

— Vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à l'acteur qui joue votre rôle, continuai-je indifférente aux regards de pur dépit et d'avertissements que me lançaient maintenant, et avec acharnement, Finlenn et Tamril.

— Vous êtes certaine que vous allez bien ? me redemanda pour la énième fois mon idole du moment.

Je mis un temps avant de lui répondre, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure afin d'éviter de me ridiculiser en poussant des petits cris d'orfraie.

— _Craig Parker_ me faisait un peu craquer, mais vous… Vous êtes encore plus canon ! dis-je en omettant de répondre à sa question.

Oui, j'étais totalement partie dans mes délires, de plus, cela m'empêchait aussi de craquer. Un élan de panique me gagna. Non Cerise, ne pense plus à ce dont tu viens de réchapper, pense à autre chose... _Craig Parker_ , oui voilà. C'est mieux. Je me demandais d'ailleurs s'il était aussi bien foutu physiquement que l'acteur qui jouait son rôle… Non parce que depuis que j'avais vu _Craig_ à poil dans _Spartacus_ … Comment dire… C'est fou ce qu'il faisait chaud tout d'un coup.

 _Adieu petites araignées poilues._

— Cela suffit, Cerise ! me gronda Tamril en me prenant le bras. Puis se tournant vers Haldir : — Excusez-là Haldir, la soirée a été rude pour elle. Mais dites-moi, où l'avez-vous trouvée ? Cela va faire des heures que nous la cherchons partout.

— À quelques secondes près, vous ne l'auriez jamais retrouvée, répondit le gardien de la Lórien, affichant un air sombre qui fit tiquer Finlenn.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna-t-il sur le qui-vive.

— Elle était à deux doigts de se faire dévorer par une des descendantes d'Ungoliant quand mes frères et moi-même avons entendu ses hurlements stridents.

Je sentis alors très clairement les doigts de Tamril s'enfoncer plus durement dans le gras de mon bras. Il me faisait mal ! Je grognai de douleur.

— Cerise, me jeta-t-il avec colère, nous vous avions pourtant formellement interdit de sortir hors de l'enceinte du palais! Vous êtes d'une inconscience folle !

Je le dévisageai surprise et je sentis la colère monter en moi.

— Non, j'étais juste au trente-sixième dessous à cause de l'autre espèce de con... Enfin, celui qui vous sert de souverain, déclarai-je, énervée, contrôlant difficilement mes émotions.

Voyant que mes propos avaient choqué ma courte assemblée, je soupirai bruyamment. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de perdre mon calme. Tant pis, je n'en étais plus à ça près.

— Tamril, dit Finlenn, raccompagne-la dans sa chambre et fait en sorte qu'elle n'en sorte pas. Le Seigneur Thranduil voudra très certainement lui parler plus tard. Puis, revenant à Haldir et ses frères : — Suivez-moi, je vais vous annoncer pour que vous puissiez faire votre rapport, ensuite je vous montrerai vos quartiers. Vous devez être épuisés.

— Effectivement, entendis-je Haldir répliquer tandis que ses compagnons et lui même suivaient Finlenn dans les couloirs sombres du palais de Thranduil, sans un regard pour moi.

Hypnotisée, je ne vis pas que Tamril me tirait par le bras pour me ramener jusqu'à ma chambre.

— C'est un miracle que le roi n'ait pas demandé à ce que vous soyez jetée une nouvelle fois en cellule, voire pire, après l'esclandre que vous avez fait, me dit-il avec humeur.

— Désolée, rétorquais-je alors que je n'étais pas désolée du tout. Il m'avait mise hors de moi.

Tandis que nous avancions à vive allure, Tamril s'arrêta brusquement. Totalement perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention et le percutai de plein fouet dans le dos.

— Vous nous avez causé une très belle frayeur, vous savez.

Notre collision accidentelle ne l'avait semble-t-il pas perturbé plus que cela. Quant à moi, je me frottais le nez pour en chasser la douleur. Il ne s'était pas retourné vers moi non plus pour me dire ça, mais je m'en moquais. Ces mots que je n'attendais pas me firent plaisir. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un se souciait réellement de moi. Tamril était vraiment gentil, à sa manière.

— Je suis désolée, dis-je tout bas.

Oui, pour lui, je l'étais. Je voyais bien que je lui avais vraiment fait peur. Ce qui ne devait pas être le cas de l'autre souverain présomptueux, imbu de sa magnifique personne. J'étais certaine que ma disparition ne l'aurait en rien affecté ! Y songer faillit me remettre en colère.

— Vous pouvez l'être, reprit Tamril, inconscient du tournant que prenaient mes pensées. Je suis certain que lorsque le roi Thranduil viendra vous voir tout à l'heure, vous le serez encore plus, ajouta-t-il plus sèchement.

Il s'arrêta le temps d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre et il me laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur.

— Je préfère vous prévenir que Sa Majesté était furieuse contre vous, et moi aussi – d'ailleurs je le suis toujours. Nous avons assez de soucis avec le danger que représentent les descendantes d'Ungoliant pour nous inquiéter d'une simple petite humaine aussi inconstante que stupide !

Oui, Tamril était indubitablement très en colère contre moi, compris-je quand il se détourna pour me laisser seule sans même me saluer.

Je l'avais mérité, c'est vrai, toutefois ses propos me firent mal au-delà des mots. Je n'étais pas vraiment remise de la peine que j'avais eue un peu plus tôt, et ce, malgré ce qui m'était arrivé après. J'avais baissé les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes revenir en force quand il m'avait raccompagnée jusqu'ici. Levant la tête vers le seuil désert, je compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas. J'étais à nouveau toute seule. _Mandieu_ , qu'est-ce que ma famille et mes amis pouvaient me manquer ! M'essuyant les yeux tout en reniflant, je récupérai mon sac et en sortis mon IPod. La batterie était encore pleine – j'avais beaucoup de chance. Je l'utilisais avec parcimonie pour pouvoir la faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Je ne voulais même pas envisager le moment où je me retrouverais sans ma musique. Rien qu'à l'imaginer, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans mon ventre. Tentant de la balayer, je mis mes écouteurs, appuyai sur l'objet et me décidai à écouter du Led Zeppelin. Ce groupe avait le don de calmer mes nerfs à vif.

C'est sur « _Baby I'm gonna Leave you »_ que je m'assoupis pour de bon.

* * *

 **Tamril**

* * *

Depuis son arrivée parmi nous, elle avait réussi à chambouler notre existence, même celle bien rangée de notre Souverain. J'étais curieux d'elle. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais une femelle humaine. Cerise était tellement différente des elfines de notre royaume. Je mentirais si je ne disais pas qu'au départ, je l'avais sentie comme une menace à notre tranquillité.

Je m'étais même dit que j'aurais dû la laisser se faire dévorer par les araignées de la forêt, mais sa détresse avait résonné en moi comme un écho à ma propre souffrance passée. Je l'avais donc sauvée d'un sort funeste et aujourd'hui, je ne savais plus trop quoi penser de tout cela. Je savais, par conviction, que notre destinée était déjà tissée par la Tisserande, la grande Vairë que je priais et remerciais régulièrement. Je n'étais qu'un simple elfe sylvain, né de parents sans haute lignée. Il avait fallu que je perde ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde pour me retrouver ici à un rang auquel jamais je n'aurais cru accéder un jour. Le bras droit du capitaine de la garde du roi Sinda.

Une bénédiction qui m'avait valu le regard appréciateur de toutes les elfines se trouvant encore sans mâle pour les protéger. J'aurais pu me marier, mais je désirais, tout comme mes parents avant moi, trouver celle qui serait mon âme sœur.

— À quoi penses-tu, cher Tamril ? me demanda Liamarë qui venait de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Nous nous trouvions dans un petit salon appartenant à l'entourage du roi. En tant que simple elfe sylvain, je n'y aurais pas eu accès si je n'avais pas été le bras droit de Finlenn. J'étais venu ici me détendre après que j'eusse laissé Cerise à ses réflexions. Elle m'avait profondément agacé et déçu. Parfois, j'en venais à regretter de m'être rapproché d'elle. J'avais l'impression que rien de bon ne sortirait de cette relation que j'avais commencé à entretenir avec elle. Elle n'était qu'humaine après tout.

— Ta petite protégée nous a encore causé bien du souci, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre un peu durement.

— Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant d'embarras. Je lui avais pourtant dit de faire attention à son comportement avec notre Roi.

J'éclatai d'un rire sans joie.

— Comme nous tous, _mellon nín_ , répliquai-je. Mais cette petite humaine à plus de caractère que tous les nains d'Erebor réunis.

Je me souvenais encore de la compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de s'évader des cachots dans lesquelles nous les avions enfermés. Ce n'était pas forcément un souvenir des plus glorieux. Ce jour-là était celui où j'avais aussi décidé de ne plus jamais avaler une seule goutte d'alcool. J'avais fait la bêtise de m'enivrer en compagnie de Galion et c'était par notre faute à tous deux que nous les avions perdus. J'avais été vertement réprimandé par Finlenn qui m'avait mis à pied pendant une longue semaine. Non, vraiment pas le meilleur souvenir, me dis-je pour moi-même.

Revenant au présent, je récupérai mon verre d'eau et le vidai d'un trait. Oui, Cerise avait un sacré tempérament. Et si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je devais reconnaître que cela m'attirait comme un aimant.

Étais-je déjà perdu ?

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

Cela faisait bien des siècles que je n'avais pas eu une soirée aussi mouvementée. Après la crise d'hystérie de Cerise, je m'étais plongé dans mes souvenirs et j'avais descendu, un peu trop facilement à mon goût, la carafe de vin du dîner. Je m'apprêtais à prendre un peu de repos quand Finlenn s'était présenté à moi, l'air préoccupé.

— Que se passe-t-il pour que vous veniez me déranger à cette heure-ci ? lui avais-je demandé d'un ton agacé.

— Il s'agit de l'humaine, Votre Majesté, Cerise. Elle a disparu.

Encore elle, décidément, cette femme était pire qu'un regain d'énergie maléfique!

— Et où a-t-elle bien pu disparaître ? Cherchez-la et retrouvez-la. C'est un ordre !

— Oui, Sire…

Et voilà comment une soirée, qui s'était poursuivie presque tranquillement, avait tourné au cauchemar. L'humaine avait disparu au nez et à la barbe de tous. J'espérais personnellement qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue de sortir hors des murs du palais. Une nouvelle fois, je me trompais lourdement.

La garde personnelle de la Dame de Lórien et de son époux Celeborn, qui ne devait arriver que le lendemain, était à présent face à moi. Ils étaient arrivés avec beaucoup d'avance. Ce qui ne me plaisait guère. Je n'aimais pas les surprises. L'un d'eux m'annonça alors qu'il avait trouvé une femme sur la route en bien mauvaise posture contre des araignées géantes. Il fut vraiment très difficile de ma part de ne pas pousser un hurlement de rage contre cette petite idiote qui s'était encore fourrée dans les ennuis, mais je me retins. J'irais certainement la voir dès que j'en aurais terminé avec eux. En attendant, j'adoptai un air détaché et ennuyé.

— Vous êtes arrivés plus tôt que prévu, m'enquis-je d'une voix monocorde.

— Oui, nous avons pris de l'avance par rapport au reste de la troupe. Ils n'arriveront que demain dans la journée. Mes frères et moi-même tenions à vous présenter nos respects en premier lieu et vous remettre ceci, me dit le plus imposant, celui qui devait être Haldir, si mes souvenirs étaient exacts.

Je tendis la main pour prendre la missive qui était retenue par le sceau de Celeborn, l'époux de la Dame Galadriel.

— Je la lirai demain, dis-je en posant la lettre sur une table. Il est tard et vous devriez tous prendre un peu de repos.

Haldir et les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient s'inclinèrent avant de poser la main sur leur poitrine en signe de respect. Les elfes des bois de la Lothlórien étaient si … cérémonieux ! Bien plus que ceux d'ici en tout cas. J'exhalai un long soupir quand ils eurent enfin quitté la salle.

Pianotant un instant l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, je me perdis dans mes réflexions. Il fallait que je me calme un peu si je voulais retrouver l'humaine, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de son état mental une fois que j'en aurais fini avec elle. Elle avait ce don bien étrange de savoir appuyer là où cela faisait mal. Bien que simple humaine, elle était sous ma responsabilité. Elle n'avait pas fini de me livrer tous ses secrets et je ne lui permettrais pas de disparaître sans avoir tout compris du monde auquel elle appartenait. Elle n'avait pas fini de me divertir.

Dès que je fus certain d'être un peu plus serein, je décidai enfin d'aller retrouver celle qui nous causait tant d'émotions contradictoires, et qui avait bien failli avoir raison de ma garde personnelle ce soir. Je savais que malgré mon calme apparent, c'était une erreur de me rendre à sa chambre, j'avais un peu trop bu et l'alcool me rendait plus hardi, moins vigilant. Longeant les couloirs, je ne croisai pas âme qui vive sauf quelques soldats qui montaient la garde et qui s'inclinèrent dès que je passai devant eux. Je n'eus même pas un regard en leur direction. À mes, yeux, ils faisaient partie du décorum intérieur.

Une fois arrivé, je me gardai bien de frapper et entrai directement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une chandelle brûlait à côté du lit où l'humaine, Cerise, était allongée. Elle semblait endormie. Un bruit tout à fait étrange émanant de ses oreilles me fit froncer les sourcils. Elle tenait à la main une sorte de petite boîte métallique très fine. Je ne lui avais pas posé la question quand je l'avais sortie de son sac quelques jours plus tôt, mais maintenant cela m'intriguait au plus haut point. Prestement, je me dirigeai vers elle et je me penchai prenant appui d'une main contre le matelas de son lit. Curieux, je tentai de lui enlever une de ses choses qui était fixée dans son oreille de l'autre main quand elle eut un mouvement brusque.

 _Mais que faisait-elle ?_

Écarquillant les yeux, je compris qu'elle venait d'attirer mon visage jusqu'au sien et je pus voir venir ce qui allait arriver quelques secondes trop tard. Elle avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Choqué, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire de me lâcher quand je sentis sa langue caresser l'intérieur de ma lèvre inférieure. J'avais beau être un elfe millénaire froid et tout ce que l'on voudra bien dire de moi, je n'en restais pas moins un mâle en de pareilles circonstances. Quand sa langue vint frôler la mienne, je poussai un gémissement, sentant une partie de mon corps répondre très clairement à son appel. Une envie sourde me vrilla les reins comme jamais je n'en avais ressenti auparavant, mais la raison et l'incompréhension furent les plus fortes. Je me dégageai rapidement d'elle, l'air hagard et totalement offusqué.

Elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux et me dévisageait étrangement.

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* Mae govannen : phrase de politesse en Sindarin qui signifie : _heureuse rencontre._

 _*_ Cerise a des goûts assez éclectiques en matière de musique. C'est une mélomane qui aime plusieurs styles et qui ne pourrait vivre sans son Ipod.

* Encore une fois, notre héroïne nous montre à quel point la culture pop' a une importance capitale dans sa vie. Toutes ces références lui permettent de tenir le coup et surtout de garder pieds.

* La présence de Haldir en ces Terres est expliquée par le fait qu'après la guerre de l'anneau, les elfes se sont concentrés pour éradiquer totalement le mal qui restait encore présent à Dol Guldur, non loin de la Forêt Noire. Thranduil a donc reçu l'aide de Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel.

* Oui, j'ai rajouté un POV avec Tamril, _tadaam !_


	6. Autant en Emporte Cerise

**Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **6**

 **Autant en Emporte Cerise**

 _Chapitre réécrit courant 2017 et publié le 24/10/2017 - Vous pourrez retrouver la première version de 2014 sur mon blog consacré à Une Quête Ratée._

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

Je faisais encore ce merveilleux rêve, toujours le même, à quelques nuances près. J'étais avec un homme, mon prince charmant sans doute, et il revêtait toujours une apparence différente selon mes lubies du moment… Pour l'instant, c'était surtout Marc, l'un de mes amis, qui avait monopolisé mes fantasmes les plus fous et les plus décadents. Toutefois, pour une raison étrange, Marc avait pris quelques traits d'un certain souverain que je ne préférais pas nommer. C'était bon, il était doux et tendre et je n'avais qu'une envie, me perdre à jamais dans ses bras. Il sentait si bon, un mélange de chèvrefeuille et d'agrumes légèrement épicés. Je sus avec certitude que son étreinte me protégerait à tout jamais. Oui, je suis une incorrigible romantique et je l'assume !

Poussée par l'envie de le sentir encore plus proche de moi, je pris son visage entre mes mains et approchai mes lèvres des siennes. J'avais désespérément besoin et envie de l'embrasser. Je crus mourir par tant de légèreté. Les lèvres de mon prince imaginaire étaient si douces, si étrangement tentatrices… Prise dans mon élan, je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure qui me paraissait aussi pulpeuse qu'un fruit bien mûr. Il avait le goût du raisin sucré et alcoolisé comme s'il avait bu du vin et… Quelque chose n'allait pas dans mon rêve, mon prince me repoussa brutalement et… J'ouvris alors les yeux.

— Ma… Marc ?! bredouillai-je perdue à mi-chemin entre mon songe et la réalité qui s'offrait à moi sous l'apparence d'un elfe, d'un roi, choqué au-delà des mots.

Ses yeux étaient agrandis par l'incompréhension et sa bouche, légèrement rougie, affichait une moue pleine de surprise. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et quand je compris ma méprise, je faillis m'effondrer… de rire ! Mon cerveau devait avoir fondu en fait, j'aurais dû me sentir plutôt mortifiée parce que je venais de faire. Bien sûr, je me sentais vaguement honteuse de ce qui venait de se passer, mais à voir la tête de ce pauvre Thranduil, cela en valait quand même la peine. Quoique, une part de moi était quand même froissée qu'il le prenne ainsi. Je n'étais certes pas la plus belle des filles de la planète, mais j'étais loin d'être un thon.

Je vis alors ses lèvres articuler quelque chose, mais seul _Whole lotta love_ de Led Zeppelin me parvenait actuellement aux oreilles. Me tortillant pour me redresser sur un coude, je retirai d'une main mes écouteurs et éteignis mon iPod de l'autre.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu, demandai-je totalement réveillée.

J'étais aussi vexée qu'amusée par ses réactions.

Thranduil continua de me dévisager comme si je venais de me transformer en licorne magique. Je me demandai vaguement si les licornes existaient chez eux ?

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? me demanda-t-il comme s'il était réellement atterré par mon geste.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure un moment avant de lui répondre. Autant lui dire la vérité, après tout que risquais-je de pire ? Son expression de vierge effarouchée faisait presque peine à voir et soudain, je commençais à sentir poindre en moi une certaine colère. Oui, la vérité ne serait pas la pire à entendre après tout.

— Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je avec un soupir fataliste.

— Pour quelqu'un d'autre ?! répéta-t-il en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

L'observant attentivement, je vis que si ce n'était pas déjà fait, je l'avais surpris, voire vexé. Ce fut plus fort que moi, mais cette fois, je me mis à rire comme une crétine. Il avait l'air si… impressionnant et pourtant... Je me marrais à ses dépens.

— Il suffit ! tonna-t-il, je n'apprécie pas que vous vous moquiez de moi de la sorte ! C'est inadmissible, inconcevable, IMPENSABLE !

Avec beaucoup de difficulté, je réussis néanmoins à calmer les tremblements de rire qui secouaient encore ma poitrine. L'asile n'était pas loin pour moi, à moins que j'y sois déjà enfermée. Par Zeus, Poséidon et tous les dieux de l'Olympe réunis, ce n'était qu'un petit baiser. Il me donnait presque l'impression de l'avoir violé pour de bon. Si on m'avait dit que le vrai roi Thranduil était aussi…maniéré. Il prenait ce petit bisou de rien du tout pour l'affront du siècle ou je ne sais quoi encore, c'en devenait franchement ridicule. Et moi, j'étais indéniablement vengée. J'étais certaine qu'il y aurait bien deux, trois garçons de ma connaissance qui auraient été ravis que je leur accorde un baiser. Genre, Marc par exemple !

Oubliant le peu de bonnes manières que j'avais essayé d'obtenir depuis que j'avais accepté l'inacceptable, j'inspirai un bon coup avant de reprendre.

— Non mais sérieusement, c'est rien, pas la peine de faire votre princesse effarouchée pour un vulgaire baiser qui ne vous était même pas destiné, en plus. Si je ne connaissais pas un peu mieux votre histoire, je pourrais presque croire que vous êtes encore puceau !

J'avais conscience d'être allée trop loin mais cet elfe avait le don de faire ressortir mes pire traits de caractère. Je n'étais pas comme cela d'habitude. Enfin, presque pas ! Comme je m'y attendais, je le vis hoqueter de stupeur. J'avais, j'en étais plus que sûre, dépassé les bornes. J'étais très douée pour ça mais la plupart du temps, cela se retournait contre moi.

— Comment osez-vous parler ainsi à un roi ?! me cracha-t-il au visage, totalement furieux.

Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui se passa ensuite. Sa main saisit rageusement mon cou dans l'intention manifeste de le serrer. Mandieu, allais-je mourir là, maintenant ? Ma stupidité et mon immaturité m'auraient-elles amenée à ma propre perte ? Il fallait faire quelque chose, et vite !

— J... Je suis désolée, croassai-je tant bien que mal. Je ne voulais pas aller aussi loin, mais franchement, vous faites d'un petit truc toute une histoire !

Thranduil me fixa, ses yeux presque fermés. J'osais à peine déglutir. Je le vis alors baisser les paupières, puis il inspira profondément – sans doute pour se calmer –, avant de me lâcher et de se relever pour se diriger vers la porte. Il s'arrêta devant et me lança :

— J'étais venu vous dire que je n'avais pas du tout apprécié votre esclandre au dîner de ce soir. Que votre escapade de cette nuit avait causé grands fracas et beaucoup de tracas parmi mes gens. Tout cela – il fit un geste de la main – vous et vos manières plus que déplorables commencent sérieusement à me fatiguer. Vous viendrez me voir demain à la première heure avec Liamarë. Nous déciderons de ce que nous allons faire de votre si affligeante et navrante personne.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit en fermant la porte, sans la claquer. Quelle prestance, ne puis-je m'empêcher de songer, impressionnée. Comment faisait-il pour reprendre contenance aussi vite ? Cet homme, enfin cet elfe, était un mystère, mais je n'étais pas pressée de découvrir ce qu'il renfermait. Je doutais que ce soit de la meringue. Thranduil n'avait rien de doux ni de sucré… Hormis sa bouche. Merde, je n'allais pas commencer à fantasmer sur lui, quand même ?! Allez Cerise, pense à autre chose de plus concret, je ne sais pas moi, M. Pokora en Robin des Bois... Heu non, j'aime pas… Heu, Johnny Depp ?! … Non, trop vieux ! Le prochain calendrier des Dieux du Stade ?! Je poussai un petit cri de contrition. Rien à faire, je pensais toujours à Thranduil. Je me pris la tête à deux mains. Une boule d'angoisse et d'amertume se formait dans ma gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, franchement ? D'accord, j'avais tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plat. D'accord, c'était un vrai roi, et tout le fourniment. Et alors ? S'il pensait que, sous prétexte que je m'habituais à l'idée d'être ici, j'allais m'adapter, il se plantait carrément ! Ce bouffon prétentieux n'aurait jamais le moindre droit sur moi !

— Thranduil, tu n'es qu'un con, une saleté d'elfe à la noix ! m'écriai-je à la pièce vide pour évacuer la fureur qui me gagnait. Hors de question de fantasmer sur toi parce que tes lèvres sont douces, sucrées et… délicieusement humides !

 _Saleté d'elfe de malheur !_

Me redressant d'un coup, je me mis debout sur mon lit en poussant des hurlements de rage. J'étais certaine de faire un boucan d'enfer, mais je m'en fichais comme de l'an 40 !

— J'en ai marre ! vociférai-je. J'en ai ma claque de ces elfes de malheur à la noix de coco et de cette putain de Terre du Milieu de pacotille ! Putain ! Dieu, là-haut, ou s'il y a quelqu'un, je veux retourner dans mon monde à moi ! Tu sais, le normal, celui où il n'y a pas un sale con de roi pour me dicter sa loi. S'il te plaît, quoi ! Me laisse pas comme ça, c'est plus drôle maintenant, terminai-je en sanglotant presque contre ce sort qui s'acharnait contre moi.

Je mis quelques minutes à me calmer. Une fois que j'en eus assez d'invectiver les murs, je descendis du matelas pour m'y rasseoir. Étrangement, personne n'était venu me voir. Pourtant avec leur ouïe digne de Super Jaimie*, je n'étais pas certaine d'être passée inaperçue.

Avisant ma chambre, je grognai de dépit. Pas de télévision avec ses émissions nauséabondes pour me faire oublier ma réalité merdique, car oui, les filles… au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, vivre en Terre du Milieu, et à Mirkwood plus exactement, c'est vraiment pas terrible ! J'aurais encore préféré tomber dans un épisode de « Poubelle la vie* » au moins je ne me serais pas ennuyée… Et là au moins il y avait la télévision et tout le reste ! Non, parce qu'ici, je n'avais même pas d'ordinateur pour baver sur les photos de mes acteurs fétiches ou me faire des morceaux d'extraits de films sur Youtube... Et le pire, je crois… Pas de salle de bain ni de douche ! Ma vie pour une vraie douche bien chaude ! Écœurée, je retombai lourdement sur le lit et me roulai en boule pour tenter de me rendormir. J'espérais secrètement revenir à mon beau et doux rêve, mais à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux et que je me laissais partir, je revoyais Thranduil, ou plus exactement, je me rappelais son odeur, la douceur de ses lèvres et son goût. Ce n'est pas possible ! J'étais vraiment mal barrée… Un peu comme d'habitude depuis que j'avais atterri ici, cela dit. Ce fut sur ces belles pensées pleines de contradictions que je m'endormis pour de bon.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Liamarë qui vint me réveiller. Elle avait une mine soucieuse.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je, m'attendant au pire.

— Voyons, Cerise, comme si tu ne le savais pas après la frayeur que tu nous as causée hier soir.

— Ah ! dis-je en sortant du lit pour faire mes ablutions.

Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec elle. Parfois, elle pouvait se montrer encore plus exaspérante que ma propre mère – attention, j'adore ma mère ! –, et je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec elle de bon matin.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point nous étions inquiets, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. Si l'un des gardes des bois de la Lothlórien n'avait pas été là…

Prise de frissons, elle ne put finir sa phrase. J'arquai les sourcils, surprise qu'elle me tutoie enfin. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce changement et, malgré les remontrances qui allaient avec, cela me fit plaisir. Je ne me serais jamais doutée que je comptais un peu pour elle. On ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais moi-même, je l'aimais bien. C'était quelqu'un de bien. En soupirant, je pris sur moi pour ne pas m'emporter et me concentrai sur autre chose. Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de me mettre en beauté, du moins de m'apprêter un peu mieux que d'habitude. Depuis que j'étais ici, je me laissais aller. Liamarë attendit donc patiemment que je finisse de me préparer – je mis un peu plus de temps parce que je voulais faire bonne impression sur le beau gardien de la Lothlórien, justement. J'espérais bien le revoir aujourd'hui, dussé-je aller à sa recherche. Quand elle me vit sortir ma trousse à maquillage, elle écarquilla les yeux.

— Mais qu'est-ce donc que ceci ? me demanda-t-elle, piquée par la curiosité.

Me mordant la langue pour ne pas rire devant sa mine de petite fille, je lui fis signe d'approcher.

— Ceci, ma chère commençais-je, fière de moi, c'est du maquillage.

Elle me regarda, étonnée. Ne se maquillait-elle donc jamais ?

— Ah ! Mais à quoi cela va-t-il te servir ?

Comme si elle ne le savait pas ?!

— À faire tomber les hommes comme des mouches évidemment ! répliquai-je en gloussant.

Liamarë m'observa en plissant les paupières.

— Et ceci est-il pour quelqu'un qui se trouve parmi nous ? voulut-elle savoir en me regardant faire.

— Qui sait… peut-être, dis-je, énigmatique, en pensant toutefois au bel Haldir.

Une fois prête, je récupérai une sacoche en tissu et y rangeai un stylo que j'avais récupéré de mon grand sac, ainsi qu'un mouchoir et… mon téléphone portable. Il avait une fonction que j'avais oublié de montrer au roi des elfes, mais qui allait me servir aujourd'hui. Bon, il ne fallait pas trop que je réfléchisse à ce que j'allais faire parce que dans un sens, je trouvais cela tellement puéril et stupide... Mais, ça allait m'amuser et pour l'instant, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'étais dans la galère la plus totale, mais j'avais décidé de prendre les bons côtés qui viendraient à moi. Parce qu'il y en avait quelques-uns, heureusement. Rencontrer le vrai Haldir, c'était juste inespéré – carrément impossible dans ma réalité – et le jour où je rentrerais chez moi, je voulais garder un maximum de souvenirs, juste pour être sûre de ne pas être totalement timbrée… Ce que j'étais sans doute, cela dit. Je ne me faisais aucune illusion sur mon état mental. Si ça se trouve, j'étais actuellement dans un hôpital, branchée à des fils qui me maintenaient en vie. J'espérais juste qu'en me réveillant, l'humanité ne se soit pas transformée en planète Zombie digne d'un ersatz de _Resident Evil_ ou de _The Walking Dead_. Sauf si le très sexy Daryl Dixon – miam _–_ était dans les parages. Là peut-être que… Mais trêve de délire, j'étais chez les elfes, pas encore chez les fous... Quoique.

Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes Finlenn qui fit une drôle de tête en me voyant passer. Je lui adressai un sourire séducteur, un de ceux que je déteste voir sur les autres filles en général et qui me donne envie de les baffer quinze fois à la suite – Moi, jalouse ? Pas du tout ! Où allez-vous chercher tout ça ? Mais pour lui, j'avais fait une exception et vu l'expression de son visage, cela en valait la peine.

Au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de la salle découverte où se trouvait le trône de Thranduil, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Je me souvins que la veille, j'avais appris que mon sort serait décidé ce matin même. Quelle poisse, franchement ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, je vivais des aventures palpitantes à Mirkwood-land. Un vrai paradis pour les grands comme pour les petits !

Une fois que nous fûmes arrivées, Liamarë me pressa l'épaule en signe de soutien. Je n'avais pas envie dans l'immédiat de revoir le roi. Je savais que notre futur entretien serait loin d'être joyeux. Je cherchai donc des yeux mon sauveur de la veille. À l'instant où je croisai le regard du véritable Haldir, un sourire niais étira mes lèvres et je me sentis un peu plus légère. J'avançai vers lui doucement avec deux idées bien en tête – ne jamais perdre ses objectifs de vue. Ce dernier, voyant que je m'arrêtais devant lui, haussa un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant très certainement ce que je lui voulais. Le pauvre, s'il savait. Mais il ne savait pas et cela valait mieux pour moi.

— Bien le bonjour, Ma Dame, commença-t-il, très courtois, puis-je vous être d'une quelconque aide ?

Tout en me demandant cela, je sus avec exactitude qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi il aurait bien pu m'être utile. Loin de me laisser démonter, je tentai le tout pour le tout. Quitte à passer pour une folle, autant y aller de bon cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je en farfouillant dans mon sac.

J'en sortis un papier et un stylo que je lui tendis.

— Qu'est-ce que cela ? me questionna-t-il en regardant ces deux choses comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie. Loin de me démonter, je l'avisai, toujours souriante.

— Puis-je avoir un autographe, Monsieur Haldir ? demandais-je le plus aimablement possible tout en croisant les bras, comme une idiote, sur ma poitrine – vous la voyez la fan totalement timbrée qui bave sur des kilomètres ? Bien c'est moi.

— Un quoi donc ? – Il semblait gêné et je ne l'en trouvais que plus adorable si c'était encore possible – je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas en quoi…

Je soupirai bruyamment, l'interrompant dans ses excuses. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Me disant que c'était le moment ou jamais, je sortis alors mon téléphone du sac, enclenchai l'appareil photo, me collai à lui et…

 _—_ Cheese, le petit oiseau va sortir ! m'exclamai-je ravie avant que je sois éblouie par une aveuglante lumière.

Haldir quant à lui, avait eu un mouvement de recul.

— Ah mince ! pouffai-je comme une débile. Je suis désolée, Monsieur Haldir, j'ai oublié d'enlever la fonction du flash.

Vérifiant mon appareil photo, je priai très fort pour que la prise soit bonne et… Oh super ! Elle l'était ! Bon, c'est vrai, Haldir semblait un tantinet choqué avec ses yeux écarquillés, mais je savais que c'était la meilleure que je n'obtiendrai jamais de lui … et de moi. Au diable Craig Parker ! J'eus un rire machiavélique intérieur avant que mon cerveau ne m'envoie des images pour le moins explicites dudit acteur. Ne pas penser à Craig Parker tout nu… Surtout pas maintenant. Mauvaise idée Cerise ! m'évertuai-je à me raisonner.

Toute à ma contemplation, je ne vis pas Liamarë et Haldir lui-même, examiner avec une stupéfaction proche de la crise cardiaque la fameuse photo prise avec mon portable.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet objet maléfique ? haleta-t-il, inquiet.

— Cerise, qu'as-tu encore fait ?! marmotta Liamarë.

— Mais rien de grave les enf… les amis ? … Heu, non rien de grave ! J'ai juste pris une photo avec mon…

— Téléphone ? continua à ma place une voix au doux timbre de velours, juste derrière moi.

Me retournant brusquement, je vis le souverain de Mirkwood à quelques pas de moi. Bien qu'il se soit rappelé l'existence de mon appareil, il semblait tout aussi subjugué par la photo que je venais de prendre. Certes, c'était une belle photo, mais…

— Puis-je ? demanda-t-il et, dans ses yeux, je compris qu'il n'accepterait aucun refus de ma part.

Je lui donnai donc mon smartphone, le cœur battant. Il me le prit du bout des doigts et regarda, totalement fasciné, l'image qui nous représentait Haldir et moi-même.

— Par quelle espèce de magie secrète avez-vous réussi à capturer l'image de vous-même et du Gardien de la Lothlórien ? me questionna-t-il en me considérant étrangement.

Il tiqua en constatant que j'étais maquillée, mais il n'en fit aucune remarque. Tant mieux, je ne m'étais pas faite jolie pour ses beaux yeux.

— Ce n'est pas de la magie, expliquais-je avec hauteur. C'est de la T.E.C.H.N.O.L.O.G.I.E. Un concept qui vous paraîtra sans doute aussi obscur que le fondement de Sauron, si je puis dire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner à mon allusion vaseuse. De toute façon, le grand œil orange n'avait pas de derrière, donc ma blague tombait à plat.

— Comment osez-vous proférer de telles horreurs ?! s'offusqua Haldir, choqué par mes propos.

Liamarë soupira de dépit.

— Cher Haldir, dit-elle tout en me fusillant du regard. Veuillez l'excuser, mais une fois que vous connaîtrez mieux notre Cerise, vous comprendrez que… elle ne vient pas vraiment du même monde que nous.

Je faillis éclater de rire devant cette explication tout à fait pertinente, mais m'abstins quand je sentis l'aura de pure fureur qui émanait de mon seigneur et maître… Heu de Thranduil… Oh là ! Ce n'est pas bon, si je commence à penser à lui de cette manière. Il va vraiment falloir que je songe à trouver un Starbucks dans le coin… ou à en ouvrir un, tiens ! Ça pourrait être une idée, qu'elle est bonne ! Je suis sûr que je me ferais un max de thune en plus.

— Je suis désolée, tentais-je en prenant l'air le plus contrit possible – mais ce n'était pas mon fort, car je devais avouer que je m'amusais trop actuellement. – je ne voulais pas paraître irrespectueuse. Je sais à quel point les forces obscures ont été une terrible épreuve pour vous.

J'évitai aussi de singer Dark Vador et de parler de l'Étoile Noire parce que là, j'étais bonne pour servir de pâtée aux araignées qui squattaient les arbres de Thranduil dans sa forêt bien-aimée.

D'un signe de tête, le souverain de Mirkwood accepta de me pardonner ce nouvel écart, sans doute n'était-il plus à cela près avec moi, soit dit en passant. Je le vis alors ranger mon portable dans la poche de sa doublure de manteau d'apparat et voulus protester quand je sentis la main ferme de Liamarë sur mon bras.

— Tu en as assez dit, me souffla-t-elle avec colère.

Le roi monta les marches qui menaient à son trône et, d'un mouvement leste, s'assit tout en nous dévisageant froidement. Je vis Haldir s'avancer avant de se prosterner devant lui, une main serrée contre sa poitrine.

— Votre Majesté, commença-t-il avec déférence. Je demande votre permission pour rejoindre les miens. Le reste des Galadhrims ne devraient pas tarder à se présenter aux portes de votre royaume et ils auront besoin de moi.

Thranduil le toisa.

— Très bien, faites, et nous espérons que vous pourrez enfin nous débarrassez de ces monstres qui détruisent les bois. Le capitaine de ma propre garde vous a envoyé tout un contingent de nos soldats pour vous aider.

Haldir se redressa et posa de nouveau sa main à plat sur son cœur en un geste très cérémonial. Ensuite, il nous fit un léger signe de tête avant de partir. Je le suivis des yeux, émerveillée par sa façon de se déplacer dans l'espace qu'étaient les cavernes souterraines de Mirkwood. Un drôle de sentiment m'étreignit alors que j'étouffais bien vite avec des pensées bien moins nobles. C'est qu'il était super sexy, en fait. J'eus un petit sourire parfaitement coquin en l'imaginant faire autre chose.

— Cerise, s'il te plaît ! me sermonna Liamarë à qui mon manège n'avait pas échappé.

Comprenant que je l'agaçais vraiment, je me retournai vers le trône et levai la tête. Thranduil m'observait, la mine soucieuse, un doigt replié sous son menton. Je me rappelai alors qu'il devait décider de ce qu'il allait faire de moi. Cette évocation me dégrisa totalement et mon cœur cogna furieusement dans ma poitrine. J'avais peur.

— Après vous avoir quittée la nuit dernière, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de vous trouver une véritable place ici, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme. Pour cela, j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Liamarë qui vous observe depuis votre arrivée dans notre royaume.

Interdite, je regardai celle que je considérais presque comme une amie. Je n'aimais pas que l'on discute de moi alors que je n'étais même pas là. Prenant sur moi, j'attendis la sentence qui ne tarderait pas à tomber. Je me préparai au pire.

— Vous n'êtes pas de notre monde, poursuivit-il, indifférent à mes craintes. Cependant, je vous ai recueillie et vous ai acceptée parmi les miens. Liamarë m'a relaté que vous aviez fait beaucoup d'efforts pour vous intégrer aux autres elfes sylvains mais sans grand succès. Cela étant, nous avons convenu que nous ne pouvions vous laisser seule ou parmi les autres elfes sans une surveillance accrue. Vous êtes un danger autant pour vous-même que pour nous.

— Que... que voulez dire, exactement ? bégayai-je un peu perdue.

Qu'allait-il faire exactement de moi ? Et s'il décidait de me jeter dehors, là, comme ça, ou…

— Nous ne vous avons pas autorisée à vous exprimer, me jeta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il se leva alors, faisant miroiter sa longue tunique argentée.

— Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, continua-t-il, vous nous avez démontré que vous agissiez encore comme une enfant capricieuse. Liamarë est d'accord pour dire qu'il serait impossible pour le moment de vous laisser vivre seule dans notre royaume. Vous êtes humaine et ne connaissez en rien les mœurs de notre peuple.

Il fit une pause pour me laisser le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de me dire avant de reprendre, implacable :

— Nonobstant votre insupportable caractère, vous m'intriguez énormément, Cerise. Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de côtoyer beaucoup d'hommes, et ce, malgré ma très longue existence. C'est pourquoi, et par simple caprice, vous serez affectée à mon service personnel. Cela vous laissera la liberté d'apprendre à vivre parmi nous et vous m'en apprendrez plus sur votre monde. Je ne souffrirai aucun refus ni aucune rébellion de votre part. Est-ce bien clair ?

— Oui, répondis-je en le fixant, les joues rougies par la colère qui montait en moi.

Il plissa les yeux un instant avant de descendre quelques marches.

— Vous êtes dorénavant sous la responsabilité de Liamarë. Au moindre souci que vous nous causerez, nous vous jetterons dehors sans état d'âme, termina-t-il avec froideur.

Totalement mortifiée, je ne dis rien, baissant les yeux pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de mes paupières. Cet elfe était tellement cruel.

— Liamarë, emmène-la dès à présent, ordonna Thranduil. Je la rejoindrai dès que j'aurai terminé avec le reste de mes affaires en cours.

Il nous congédia sans un mot de plus. Il n'avait même pas jugé bon de me demander mon avis. Toutefois, et malgré tout ce que je pouvais ressentir, une part de moi était soulagée : je ne finirais pas comme simple dessert aux araignées enragées qui polluaient ses bois. Me redressant avec toute la dignité dont j'étais capable, je suivis Liamarë qui me conduisit sans rien dire vers ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

Après l'avoir quittée la veille, je m'étais entretenu un long moment avec Liamarë. Je me rendais compte que je ne connaissais toujours rien de cette humaine qui, pourtant, avait bouleversé notre existence depuis son arrivée parmi nous. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle avait le don de me taper sur les nerfs et de titiller certains points de ma personne, ce dont je me serais bien passé. Pourtant, quand je lui avais rendue visite dans sa chambre, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'une telle chose se produirait.

D'abord surpris, puis choqué qu'elle ose me toucher de cette façon, je dus reconnaître après coup que le contact de ses lèvres avaient été bien agréable. Il était rare qu'une elfine fasse le premier pas. Après la perte de ma douce et défunte épouse, je m'étais tourné vers l'oubli et m'étais replié sur moi-même, refusant tout contact extérieur. Hormis mon fils, je n'avais personne de réellement proche autour de moi. La sécurité de mon royaume m'importait plus que tout au monde. Tout comme les pierres précieuses que je gardais jalousement enfermées dans un endroit connu de moi seul. Repensant à mon trésor personnel, je sentis une bouffée de bonheur étreindre mon cœur. Je fermai les yeux sous la vague de chaleur qui déferla alors en moi. Les rouvrant, j'observai les quelques gardes posés à l'entrée de la salle du trône.

Cette Cerise était dangereuse pour bien des raisons, avais-je compris. Finlenn m'avait rapporté que Tamril, plusieurs fois, lui avait demandé des nouvelles de l'humaine. D'après ses dires, il s'était beaucoup attaché à elle et pas de la façon la plus amicale qui soit. Maeiell, quant à elle, m'avait affirmé que c'était Cerise qui avait ouvertement séduit le garde. Après quelques recherches plus poussées, il s'était avéré que c'était faux. Cerise n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Cependant, j'avais admis qu'elle était loin de nous ressembler – au-delà des apparences. Elle avait cette manie de dire les choses telles qu'elles lui venaient à l'esprit, ce qui avait tendance à tous nous perturber beaucoup. Liamarë m'avait certifié que malgré tout, elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour se fondre plus facilement parmi les elfes d'ici. À ce jour, je conclus plutôt à un échec total de sa fameuse persévérance. Il m'était alors apparu deux solutions envisageables :

La première aurait été que quelqu'un l'emmène à Fondcombe pour tenter de voir avec le Seigneur Elrond – tant qu'il était encore là – ce qu'il pouvait faire d'elle. Je savais par mon fils que le sage d'Imladris aimait aider les plus démunis. C'était une idée comme une autre, mais si nous la choisissions, il fallait faire vite, car à la prochaine pleine lune il partirait pour les Havres Gris avec la Dame de la Lothlórien.

La solution suivante était de la garder auprès de nous, à mon service personnel, pour que je puisse avoir un œil sur elle. De plus, j'avais une folle envie de mieux comprendre le monde d'où elle semblait venir. Finalement, j'avais opté pour le second choix. Certes, il était bien moins judicieux que le premier, c'était un fait. Cela dit, je n'avais personne qui puisse faire le voyage jusqu'à Fondcombe. Peut-être était-ce une excuse lamentable de ma part et qui prouvait que mon temps en ce monde était révolu ? Je n'avais plus goût à rien depuis des décennies. Cette petite m'offrait là une belle distraction en attendant l'heure de mon départ.

Je m'étais donc résolu à la garder auprès de moi. Repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, je ne pus taire plus longtemps une idée qui m'était apparue dans un premier temps comme une pure folie, mais… sans doute pas si inenvisageable que cela. Après tout, je n'en étais plus à une offense auprès des Puissances Supérieures. Les elfes ne craignaient pas la mort, car la mort même n'avait pas réellement d'emprise sur eux. Nous ne faisions qu'un court séjour chez Mandos pour revenir, ressusciter, parmi ceux qui nous étaient les plus chers. Un pli amer déforma mon visage en me souvenant comment ma douce Elenna m'avait été enlevée. J'avais supplié pour qu'elle me revienne. En vain. Depuis, je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête. J'avais déçu Liamarë, son amie la plus chère, en osant m'abaisser à des plaisirs futiles. Ma relation avec Maeiell était mon insulte suprême, le trophée de ma vengeance... Que penseraient-ils si je m'abaissais une nouvelle fois à ces allégresses, mais avec une humaine ?

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur mon visage. Cette idée très tentante était loin de me déplaire.

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

J'étais en train de mourir à petit feu. Depuis que Liamarë m'avait ramenée chez Thranduil, je n'avais rien eu à faire de mes dix doigts. Je devais attendre que Sa Sérénissime Majesté daigne bien se souvenir qu'il avait laissé un colis dans sa chambre. Il avait intérêt à arriver bientôt, car sinon, ledit colis allait finir par mourir d'ennui.

Comme j'en avais marre de tourner en rond, je pris l'initiative de faire le tour du propriétaire. Après tout, on ne m'en voudrait pas _que_ pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Les appartements du roi comportaient trois pièces immenses. La première était une sorte de salon qui faisait aussi office de bureau. La seconde, avec l'immense lit qui trônait en plein milieu, était assurément la chambre, et tout au fond, je découvris une salle d'eau qui me fit écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement.

Non mais le beau salaud, quoi ! Il avait une salle de bain ! Certes pas des plus modernes, mais il y avait une espèce de baignoire en pieds immense qui était reliée à un système de tuyauterie qui passait par la pierre et les écorces d'arbres. _Ma vie pour un vrai bain_. Je restai là un moment avant de m'en remettre tout à fait et finalement, je décidai de retourner dans la première pièce. Une des portes-fenêtres menait directement sur un grand et magnifique jardin intérieur. J'étais vraiment impressionnée par la culture elfique et leur capacité à faire pousser d'aussi jolies choses dans leurs grottes. Car, il fallait le dire, ces elfes sylvains vivaient bien curieusement enfermés dans leur caverne, mais avec les araignées qui rodaient à l'extérieur on pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi. Prise par l'impulsion du moment, je sortis dehors et je fus sidérée de découvrir une petite cascade qui tombait un peu plus loin dans un bassin où l'eau était si claire que j'eus l'envie totalement irrépressible de m'y baigner. Plissant les yeux, je me pris à vouloir vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. L'eau semblait juste magnifique et irréelle. J'avais tellement envie d'y tremper mes pieds. Me mordillant les lèvres, je mis un temps à décider si j'allais le faire ou pas. Bon, allez, après tout, l'autre fou furieux de blondinet ne l'apprendrait probablement jamais et quitte à être coincée ici, autant y trouver une occupation ludique. Relevant ma robe, je glissai un doigt de pied et autre surprise de taille : l'eau était tiède ! _Mon Gieu, quel bonheur !_

Ah ! Ce petit bassin m'appelait de tout son cœur, « _viens Cerise, viens nager et te détendre un peu_ »…

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je n'étais plus à cela près et puis l' « autre » ne reviendrait pas avant un bon bout de temps de toute façon, alors autant en profiter. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour enlever tous mes vêtements et mes dessous que je posai sur le rebord. Ensuite je partis à grande enjambée jusqu'au milieu du bassin, là où je n'avais quasiment plus pied. _Heum_ , comme c'était agréable, c'était même divin.

Doucement, je me mis à nager en long et en large tout en fredonnant des chansons idiotes. Après plus d'une demi-heure de natation, je décidai de faire la planche, puis je me retrouvai à faire l'étoile de mer. C'était trop bon. J'en profitai alors pour repenser à tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis que j'étais ici et je me pris à imaginer le jour où le prince de Mirkwood reviendrait voir son père… Allez savoir pourquoi, l'idée de rencontrer Legolas me mit la banane et très vite je me retrouvai à chanter cette chanson stupide de _Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains_ :

« _Un jour mon prince viendra, un jour il me dira, ces mots d'amours si troublants et tendres que j'aurai…_ »

J'arrêtai le massacre là, car en général ma voix faisait plutôt penser à un petit goret que l'on écorchait vif quand j'arrivais à ce stade du couplet où il fallait donner le ton dans les suraiguës. Je chantais juste, mais ma voix était vraiment pourrie. Décidant que j'avais assez barboté dans l'eau, je plongeai sous la surface pour atteindre, de quelques coups de brasse, le rebord du bassin. Telle une nageuse confirmée – que je n'étais pas – je me hissai avec l'insouciance de la jeunesse sur la terre ferme et je vis à peine l'éclat d'un tissu argenté devant mes mains. Je me relevai, comme dans un vrai film, au ralenti, pour découvrir le souverain Thranduil qui m'observait, une drôle d'expression dans le regard.

Je mis un temps à réaliser que j'étais toute nue face à lui.

* * *

 **Tamril**

* * *

Devoir gérer toute une garnison de soldats qui n'étaient pas des nôtres fut le travail le plus pénible que j'eus à accomplir dans la journée. Cela et supporter l'humeur maussade de Finlenn, sans parler de la colonie d'araignées géantes que nous avions tuées dans l'après-midi. J'en avais encore des résidus de toile sur ma tunique.

Pendant que je m'évertuais à me nettoyer du mieux que je le pouvais, Finlenn n'avait pas arrêté de critiquer les derniers méfaits de Cerise. _L'humaine_. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle m'apparaissait comme étant juste Cerise, une amie. Et non une femelle humaine aussi encombrante que dérangeante, ce qu'elle était pour Finlenn et toute une partie des gens de notre royaume.

Nous venions de nous poser dans les cuisines quand Liamarë apparut devant nous.

— Alors ma chère, demanda le capitaine de la garde royale. Notre souverain a-t-il enfin statué sur le sort de notre si incommodante invitée ?

Liamarë et moi-même soupirâmes de concert. Étonnés, nous nous regardâmes toutefois d'un air entendu.

Entendu de quoi ? me questionnai-je alors encore incertain de la réponse à donner.

— Le roi veut la garder auprès de lui, le temps d'en apprendre plus sur elle et qu'elle en sache assez sur nos meurs pour ne plus commettre d'impair, répliqua-t-elle dans un soupir.

— Un vœu bien pieux, si tu veux mon avis, grimaça Finlenn. Tu as vu comment elle était déguisée ce matin ? Et qu'avait-elle sur le visage ? questionna-t-il circonspect.

Notre amie pouffa avant d'afficher un grand sourire qui illumina tout son visage. Liamarë, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, avait toujours illuminé les cavernes par sa flamboyante beauté. Cette elfine m'était toujours apparue comme inaccessible. Elle avait été la dame de compagnie la plus dévouée de feue notre Reine. Une amitié forte et sincère s'était tissée entre elles au fil du temps. Elle avait été, elle aussi, très affectée par sa disparition, tout comme le reste de notre royaume d'ailleurs.

— Elle a voulu se faire belle pour quelqu'un, nous expliqua Liamarë, d'un air entendu.

— Belle ? s'étonna Finlenn avec sarcasme. Je plains le pauvre elfe sur lequel cette harpie a jeté son dévolu.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de récupérer un gobelet rempli d'eau aromatisée aux herbes pour le porter à mes lèvres. J'étais assoiffé.

— Je crois que notre Cerise a un faible pour le gardien de la Lothlórien, répondit Liamarë sur le ton de la connivence.

À ces mots, je recrachai la gorgée que j'étais en train d'avaler. Finlenn et Liamarë se tournèrent vers moi, surpris.

— Je suis désolé, croassai-je en éructant comme le vieux Radagast. J'ai avalé de travers.

Mes deux compagnons m'observèrent un moment avant de reprendre leur conversation comme si de rien était. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Haldir et Cerise ensemble. L'image que mon imagination me renvoya me fut si insupportable que je faillis en gémir de rage. Il fallait que je me calme immédiatement. C'était indigne d'un elfe de mon rang, indigne de moi. Il était inconcevable que je puisse voir en cette humaine autre chose qu'une simple source de problème. Elle n'avait rien pour elle. Rien.

Je me relevai sans attendre avant de les saluer.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'avais oublié que j'avais encore beaucoup de travail. Je m'inclinai avant de les abandonner.

Comprenant que je n'arriverais à rien, je partis vers la salle d'entraînement dans le but évident de me défouler. Je croisai notre souverain sur le chemin qui partait en direction de ses appartements. Je le saluai comme sa condition me l'imposait avant de me hâter. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me comportais ainsi, mais c'était mal. J'avais un objectif : rendre fier ce roi qui m'avait recueilli quand j'étais devenu orphelin. Il avait été d'une incroyable mansuétude à mon égard. Je n'étais rien pour lui, il aurait très bien pu me laisser à une personne tierce de son royaume et pourtant, j'avais été élevé dans l'entourage du prince Legolas. Finlenn était devenu mon tuteur. Il m'avait tout appris et j'avais grandi avec l'amour et la reconnaissance que je devais à mon monarque. Je m'étais juré que rien ne me ferait dévier de mon devoir. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui, mon âme tentait par tous les moyens de me faire revenir sur ses promesses sacrées que j'avais faites devant l'autel dédié aux Puissances Supérieures ?

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* Super Jaimie : est une série dérivée de L'Homme qui valait trois milliards. La saison 1 a été diffusée à partir du 19 septembre 1976 sur Antenne 2. À compter du 19 avril 1986, La Cinq rediffuse la série et programme dans la foulée les saisons 2 et 3, restées jusque-là inédites.(Merci à mon ami Wikipédia).

* Cerise a fait un selfie avec Haldir ! La chanceuse ^^.

* Je continue avec les pensées de Tamril.


	7. Proposition Indécente

**Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **7**

 **Proposition Indécente**

 _Chapitre_ _réécrit courant 2017 et publié le 29/10/2017 - Vous pourrez retrouver la première version de 2014 sur mon blog consacré à Une Quête Ratée._

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

En entrant dans mes appartements, je sentis tout de suite la tension envahir mes épaules. La raison à cela ? Eh bien, je dirais qu'à première vue, il s'agissait encore de Cerise. Cette humaine finirait par avoir raison de moi avant que je ne me décide à partir pour les Terres Tranquilles et Immortelles de Valinor.

Avisant le salon vide, je tentai ma chance dans la chambre puis dans la salle de bains, en vain. Elle semblait s'être volatilisée. Fronçant les sourcils et sentant poindre une terrible colère, je me pris à espérer pour elle que cette petite idiote n'avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue de me désobéir en retournant dans sa chambre ou ailleurs. C'est alors que j'entendis clairement quelqu'un chanter une chanson tout à fait ridicule où il était question de prince et d'amour éternel. La voix nasillarde chantait plutôt juste, mais était si haut perchée qu'elle me blessa immédiatement les oreilles. Qui pouvait produire un son aussi désagréable ? C'était une torture auditive presque insoutenable. Comprenant que le bruit provenait des jardins, je sortis et m'avançai vers le bassin d'eau qui servait à ma propre consommation et je crus que j'allais m'étrangler de surprise quand je compris qu'une personne avait osé se baigner dedans ! Qui avait bien pu laisser… Qui avait bien pu se permettre un tel sacrilège ?! De l'eau bénite par les Valar eux-mêmes. Quel outrage scandaleux ! Avançant à grandes enjambées, tout en étant intensément soulagé que cette horrible chanson se soit enfin arrêtée, je compris enfin qui se trouvait au milieu du bassin. Qui cela aurait-il pu être d'autre ?

Cerise !

Croisant les bras sur mon torse, je m'avançai encore un peu, jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait laissé ses vêtements. Je la vis battre des pieds avant de se retourner gracieusement sous l'eau. En quelques brasses, elle atteignit le rebord et bientôt je pus l'admirer dans toute sa nudité sans que cela semble la gêner pour autant. Elle ne m'avait sans doute pas vu.

Elle mit un petit moment à se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait debout devant moi et dans le plus simple appareil. Je la contemplai à loisir de la tête aux pieds. À vrai dire, je ne savais que penser d'elle… Je devais admettre que Cerise avait une très belle chevelure qui n'avait rien à envier à celles de ma race. Ses longs cheveux, qui avaient la couleur du blé mûr, lui descendaient jusqu'au creux des reins. Quant au reste, que dire… elle ne ressemblait en rien aux canons de beauté plus androgynes de nos femmes. Les Elfines étaient très grandes et très minces avec des formes musclées à peine dessinées, des déliés aussi harmonieux que l'entrelacs des écorces qui ornaient mon trône, mais elle… Cette Cerise était toute en formes généreuses, un fruit aussi défendu qu'il semblait m'empoisonner l'existence depuis que le destin l'avait placée sous mon autorité.

— Ça va ? Vous vous êtes bien rincé l'œil ? me lança-t-elle, la bouche déformée par le sarcasme, les joues rouges.

Je la jaugeai tandis qu'elle remettait avec un certain empressement ses vêtements alors qu'elle était toujours trempée. Elle n'avait même pas pris de linge avec elle pour se sécher. En plus d'être insolente et pleine de hargne, elle semblait, par ailleurs, peu futée. À peine allais-je lui faire la remarque qu'elle allait attraper froid, que je me souvins qu'elle m'avait une nouvelle fois offensé en prenant la parole sans que je lui en eusse donné l'autorisation au préalable. Je me jurai de la punir comme il se devait plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, il fallait qu'elle se sèche convenablement. Les humains étaient si fragiles et pouvaient se blesser ou tomber malade si facilement. Penser qu'en plusieurs milliers d'années, ils étaient encore de ce monde était aussi surréaliste que la venue de cette humaine sur notre territoire.

— Vous allez attraper la mort comme cela, lui dis-je d'une voix pleine de dédain.

Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle me toisait d'un air plein de morgue, comme si cela allait m'effrayer. Elle semblait prête à rendre coup pour coup et une partie de moi était prête à convenir que ce n'était pas déplaisant.

— Et alors ? me rétorqua-t-elle, sur la défensive, si je meurs vous pourrez danser sur ma tombe si ça vous chante ! Personnellement, je m'en fous, je serai crevée de toute façon. Alors, allez-y, ne vous gênez surtout pas ! Et par contre… Pitié, vous pouvez danser sur tout, mais pas sur « La Macarena* ».

Elle me contourna pour s'en aller comme si elle était chez elle. Je me retournai tout aussi vite, la mine encore plus renfrognée. Je n'aimais pas sa façon de se comporter avec moi. Cela m'irritait grandement. D'un geste lent, mais ferme, je tendis le bras pour attraper son poignet avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin. Elle était humide et gelée.

Quelle idiote !

— Cerise, je ne vous ai pas dit de partir. De plus, au risque de me répéter, votre attitude commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Ne me cherchez pas, petite humaine ! sifflai-je entre mes dents serrées.

Elle plissa la bouche, l'ouvrit puis la referma aussitôt pour finir par me regarder droit dans les yeux. À cet instant, je crus déceler une véritable peine mêlée à de la peur et de l'angoisse. Je pouvais la comprendre, elle était loin des siens et se retrouvait à vivre avec des êtres aussi sages et évolués qu'immortels, dont l'intelligence surpassait sans peine la sienne. J'aurais aimé ne rien éprouver pour elle, encore moins avoir de la compassion, mais sa détresse silencieuse me toucha. Fronçant les sourcils, je ravalai l'envie sourde que j'avais de vouloir la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler. Ce n'était pas mon rôle et cela ne me sied guère. Surtout pas avec elle. Pris dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je la tenais toujours. D'un geste brusque, elle retira son bras et je la laissai faire.

— Que voulez-vous de moi, à la fin ? soupira-t-elle.

Elle se mit alors à frissonner. Elle avait froid.

— Suivez-moi à l'intérieur, ordonnai-je en lui emboîtant le pas. Vous allez vous essuyer, vous changer, ensuite nous discuterons de tout cela.

Tandis que j'atteignais la porte-fenêtre, je me rappelai autre chose.

— Par ailleurs, repris-je d'une voix un peu plus dure, en la fixant sévèrement. Je vous demanderai à l'avenir de ne plus jamais vous baigner dans ce bassin, Cerise. Est-ce bien clair ?

— Mais… pourquoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Vous êtes vraiment un monstre sans cœur, roi Thranduil !

Je poussai un soupir las. Elle était donc incapable de se taire et d'obéir simplement.

— Ce bassin est réservé à ma consommation personnelle d'eau, répondis-je, tout en réussissant à garder mon calme.

Ce qui était loin d'être évident, car elle mettait vraiment mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

— Ah ! Parce que vous ne buvez pas QUE du vin ?! m'accusa-t-elle avec un tel sarcasme que je faillis éclater de rire.

— Non, jeune fille, je bois AUSSI de l'eau, affirmai-je, lui répondant sur le même ton, et j'aimerais bien qu'elle reste propre et saine.

— Oh, ben ! Faut pas vous inquiéter, votre Majesté, promis juré, je n'ai pas fait pipi dedans ! Pourtant Dieu sait que c'était tentant ! hurla-t-elle l'air plus mauvais que jamais.

Sur ce, elle passa devant moi avec un sourire plein de suffisance. Je secouai la tête d'un air blasé. Allais-je finalement regretter mon envie de la garder à nos côtés ? Si elle continuait à me manquer ainsi de respect, je n'étais pas certain de conserver aussi aisément mon calme. Elle allait devoir apprendre où était sa place et cela plus rapidement.

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

Je savais que j'avais une grande gueule et que j'avais une forte tendance à m'enfoncer plus rapidement dans les ennuis que n'importe qui d'autre, mais à voir la tête du roi Thranduil quand je lui avais dit que je n'avais pas fait pipi dans son eau… C'était excellent, on aurait pu lui faire gober des mouches et des castors qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Cela dit, c'était vrai, j'avais failli faire pipi dedans. Ben quoi, qui n'a jamais eu envie ou carrément fait dans une piscine ou ailleurs ?

J'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire, mais je me retins en me souvenant que ce vieux pervers m'avait matée tout son saoul quand il m'avait découverte sur le bord de son bassin. Quelque part, je m'en foutais qu'il ait pu me voir à poil, je n'étais pas pudique et si la vue de mon corps l'indisposait, il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux. Cependant, j'avais plutôt eu l'impression de me retrouver face à une inspection en bonne et due forme, genre bête de foire au Salon de l'Agriculture de Paris, celui qui se déroulait à Porte de Versailles tous les ans. J'aurais peut-être dû lui faire « Meuh » et agiter ma croupe telle une vache. Secouant la tête avant de devenir tout à fait dingue, je ne le vis pas revenir dans la chambre. Il me lança alors une serviette que j'eus à peine le temps de rattraper.

— Heu, merci, dis-je en bougonnant.

— Allez dans la salle d'eau et prenez la chemise que je vous ai mise sur une des commodes, m'ordonna-t-il sans me regarder. Vous la porterez jusqu'à ce que Liamarë vous rapporte vos affaires dans la soirée.

— Heu, d'accord, mais… ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de dire à Liamarë d'aller me chercher une robe, genre, maintenant, par exemple ?

— Arrêtez de contester le moindre de mes ordres et faites ce que je vous dis ! tonna-t-il, n'acceptant aucune autre objection de ma part.

Dommage !

Je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rétorquer quoi que ce soit de plus déplacé ou d'irrespectueux. Aussi vite que je le pus, je partis dans sa magnifique salle de bains avec la serviette qu'il m'avait donnée.

Rapidement, je me séchai et enfilai la chemise, splendide au demeurant – elle était très grande et m'arrivait aux genoux. Le tissu était encore plus doux que celui des robes que Liamarë m'avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt. Toutefois, deux choses me choquèrent quand je m'admirai dans le miroir en pied qui trônait non loin de la baignoire. Déjà, l'odeur du vêtement était la même que celle du roi et ensuite, je fus horrifiée de voir que mes poils aux jambes repoussaient. Quelle horreur ! Bon d'accord, ils étaient blonds, mais tout de même ! Comment j'allais faire, moi, ici, pour les épiler ? Il faudrait que je demande à ma nouvelle amie s'ils n'avaient pas de la cire, du miel ou je ne sais quoi encore… Après, savoir comment j'allais m'arranger pour y parvenir sans m'arracher la peau avec, ce serait une autre histoire. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas tombée chez les nains ? Eux au moins ne me regarderaient pas de travers pour quelques poils de trop.

En revenant dans le salon, je vis Thranduil qui faisait les cent pas comme s'il réfléchissait intensément à quelque chose d'important. Intriguée, je m'avançai vers lui. Il releva la tête brusquement en me dévisageant.

— Asseyez-vous, Cerise.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, non parce que j'avais décidé de lui obéir, mais parce que je n'aimais pas la tête qu'il faisait. Il semblait franchement préoccupé et j'espérais vraiment que rien de terrible ne soit arrivé.

— J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours à votre cas, Cerise, commença-t-il en me fixant gravement.

Mal à l'aise, je tirai sur les pans de ma chemise pour me couvrir au mieux les genoux. C'était bête, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende compte que j'étais poilue. Maudite fierté féminine !

Il me parla encore, mais j'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je ne l'entendis pas.

— Avez-vous seulement écouté un mot de ce que je viens de vous dire ? me reprocha-t-il en se rapprochant encore de moi.

Je dus lever la tête pour le voir. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je l'avais baissée, comme je ne m'étais pas rendu compte non plus qu'il était aussi près de moi, plus dangereux que jamais.

— Excusez-moi, qu'avez-vous dit ? demandais-je d'une toute petite voix étranglée.

— Vous êtes insupportable ! gronda-t-il en soufflant.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez avant de s'asseoir sur un siège qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien.

— Il s'avère, que hormis troubler nos gens, vous ne savez rien faire de vos dix doigts, reprit-il totalement agacé. Liamarë m'a pourtant certifié de votre bonne volonté et je dois reconnaître que vous et vos agissements, pour le moins surprenants, m'intriguez, mais...

Il fit une pause, se leva et prit la carafe de vin qui était sur la table pour se servir un verre… qu'il me tendit. Je le pris sans rechigner.

— Merci, dis-je simplement.

Il revint s'asseoir après s'être servi lui-même. Il allait pleuvoir des lingots d'or estampillés de la banque de chez Gringotts – les gobelins n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir – demain pour que le roi fasse preuve d'une telle générosité à mon égard. Appréciez l'ironie s'il vous plaît !

Il prit une gorgée, totalement inconscient de mes délires intérieurs, avant de reprendre :

— Nous avons décidé pour le moment de vous garder ici, le temps que vous vous fassiez à notre Royaume et nos mœurs différentes des vôtres. Il va sans dire que vous devrez redoubler d'efforts pour vous intégrer ici. Nous vous apprendrons à bien vous comporter et alors ensuite, nous envisagerons de vous trouver une place.

Je l'observai sans trop comprendre et portai le verre à mes lèvres. Le liquide rouge coula dans ma bouche puis dans ma gorge comme le plus doux et le plus puissant des élixirs. Purée, ce vin était juste délicieux… Et il avait le goût de… Thranduil. Comprenant où mes pensées m'amenaient, je rougis violemment. Je devenais carrément folle et, instinctivement, je comptai les jours. Ah, oui je comprenais mieux, je n'allais pas tarder à ovuler et donc, que ce soit mes hormones qui parlent à ma place me rassura un peu. Non, mais, parce que bon, de là à fantasmer sur le blond qui se trouvait en face de moi. Heum, comment dire ? Non parce que non quoi ! Coupant court à mes élucubrations qui ne regardaient que moi, je revins à notre conversation.

— Et quelle sera ma place, une fois que je me serai familiarisée avec vos exigences ? demandai-je en me perdant dans mon verre.

J'avais cru qu'il m'enfermerait ici pour toujours ou à tout le moins jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution pour retourner chez moi. Je ne voyais donc pas où il voulait en venir une nouvelle fois… À moins qu'il ne soit sénile et qu'il ne se mette à radoter. Après tout, il avait l'air jeune extérieurement, mais je n'oubliais pas qu'au fond c'était juste un vieux croulant à l'emballage inusité.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, vous me servirez personnellement. Vous apprendrez à tenir votre rang. Vous venez d'un monde totalement différent du nôtre. Nous essaierons de vous inculquer un peu de notre savoir-vivre. Si vous êtes intelligente ; vous pourrez même apprendre les rudiments de notre langue.

À ces mots, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Il me prenait vraiment pour un animal domestique qui avait besoin d'être dressé. Certes, je n'étais pas de leur monde, mais de là à me faire passer pour une idiote. J'avais du mal à l'accepter.

— Et si jamais je ne me laisse pas faire ? demandais-je, me préparant au pire.

Il me regarda sans rien dire pendant un long moment, son visage se ferma et me dévisagea, avant de me répondre froidement.

— Si vous vous entêtez de la sorte, nous n'aurons d'autre choix que de vous chasser de notre Royaume.

La gorgée de vin qui glissa le long de mon œsophage me parut alors étrangement abrasive. S'il me chassait de chez lui, où irais-je ? Je ne connaissais strictement rien de cet endroit hormis ses cavernes. Et puis dehors, il y avait les araignées géantes et si j'arrivais à traverser la forêt, je pouvais encore croiser tout et n'importe quoi.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que son ultimatum était odieux, mais la vérité était que je n'avais rien fait pour me rendre utile ou rester transparente. Si quelqu'un était à blâmer des décisions du souverain, c'était moi seule. Toutefois, il ne m'avait pas encore mise dehors. Je pouvais encore faire des efforts pour lui être agréable. Je me pris à sourire. Dire que je m'étais imaginée le pire… Comme devenir sa maîtresse. À cette idée totalement idiote, un rire nerveux s'échappa de ma bouche, me prenant par surprise. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

— Il suffit ! l'entendis-je crier, mais je n'arrivais plus à calmer mon hilarité grandissante.

En fait, je crois bien que mes nerfs venaient de lâcher pour de bon. J'avais beau essayer de me reprendre, je repartais de plus belle, plus hystérique que jamais. Je savais pourquoi je réagissais ainsi et bientôt les larmes dévalèrent mon visage, toujours sous mes aboiements, peu dignes d'une jeune femme. Trop perturbée pour me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, je ne le vis pas se baisser pour m'attraper par les aisselles avant de m'envoyer une gifle magistrale en pleine figure. Son intervention eut le don de me faire revenir sur terre.

Thranduil semblait plus choqué par mon attitude que furieux. Portant une main tremblante sur ma joue douloureuse, je me rendis compte que j'avais des écorchures. Il m'avait frappée avec ses doigts pleins de bagues. L'envie de rire était partie, mais une peine aussi profonde qu'incommensurable m'étreignit la poitrine. Je me mis à pleurer fort, geignant sans aucune pudeur devant lui, telle une enfant inconsolable. Inconsciente de ce qui m'environnait, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter et, dépassée, je me jetai finalement dans les bras de cet elfe, un roi, pour pleurer tout mon saoul. J'en avais besoin, ainsi que de chaleur « humaine », mais à défaut, je me contentais aujourd'hui de la « froideur elfique », tant pis. Thranduil ne referma pas ses bras autour de moi, mais se figea telle une statue de sel tandis que je m'appliquai scrupuleusement à tremper ses vêtements avec toute l'eau contenue dans mon corps.

Je mis un temps fou à me calmer, mais les larmes se tarirent d'elles-mêmes. Mon visage ne devait plus ressembler à rien à l'heure actuelle. Sans regarder celui de Thranduil, je passai mes deux mains sur ma figure tout en retournant m'asseoir. Je l'entendis faire de même et, allez savoir pourquoi, le bruissement de ses vêtements avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

J'avais pleuré longtemps et pas seulement à cause de cette gifle. En fait, la gifle n'y était pour rien et avait surtout servi de détonateur à mon mal-être depuis que j'avais atterri ici. Finalement, c'était plus dur que tout. J'avais perdu tous mes points de repère et je n'avais aucun moyen de m'accrocher à quelque chose de tangible et de rassurant. Et puis je commençais à avoir le mal du pays. Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais Paris, ses odeurs nauséabondes, ses gens toujours pressés et de mauvaise humeur me manquaient. Mon chez-moi me manquait, et ma vie de geek aussi. Je ne parlais même pas de ma famille et de mes amis. C'était terriblement difficile. Je voulais retrouver l'insouciance d'antan… Même mon chef que je détestais me manquait ! Et puis, j'avais raté les derniers épisodes de mes deux séries cultes… Quelle merde, franchement !

Sentant mon nez couler, je tournai la tête à la recherche d'un mouchoir et un nouveau poids s'abattit sur mes épaules. Les elfes ne tombant jamais malades, ils n'attrapaient pas de rhumes et donc ne devaient très certainement pas ressentir la nécessité de se moucher comme le commun des pauvres mortels dont je faisais, hélas, partie. Parfois, la vie était vraiment trop injuste et non, je n'avais pas honte de faire mon Calimero*. En cet instant, je me sentais vraiment très mal. Me préparant au pire, je relevai la tête pour affronter cet elfe de malheur qui n'arrangeait rien à mon mal-être, bien au contraire.

— Je présume que vous n'avez pas de mouchoirs, par ici ? demandais-je au cas où, et en reniflant pour éviter que la morve ne me coule jusqu'aux lèvres.

— Vous présumez mal, me dit-il d'une voix étrangement douce.

Il me tendit alors un mouchoir blanc immaculé. Son visage n'affichait aucune expression qui aurait pu m'indiquer s'il était fâché ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Récupérant le précieux morceau de tissu, je me mouchai sans état d'âme dedans en faisant un boucan de tous les diables. Je n'aimais pas avoir le nez pris.

— Vous étiez sérieux tout à l'heure, commençais-je en me disant qu'il était peut-être temps d'affronter ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Il me fixa un moment, la mine impénétrable. Il semblait me jauger comme s'il se demandait s'il ne commettait pas une erreur de jugement à mon égard. Allez savoir pourquoi, ma poitrine se serra sous l'appréhension. Je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée. Il inclina alors la tête et me regarda avec patience. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir transpercer mon âme. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche et je m'apprêtais à ce qu'il m'annonce quelque chose d'horrible.

— Je n'ai pas croisé beaucoup d'humains dans ma longue existence, mais vous êtes de loin la créature la plus étrange qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Cerise, répondit-il. Qu'avez-vous réellement imaginé que je vous ferais ?

Je pense vraiment que si j'avais pu me voir à ce moment-là, mon expression digne d'un merlan frit m'aurait fait éclater de rire. Oui, j'avais cru des choses, et certainement pas qu'il me jette dehors, mais je l'aurais sans doute bien mérité. Ne réfléchissant pas trop à ce que j'allais lui dire, je lui déballais la vérité toute nue.

— Pendant un bref instant, commençai-je d'une voix rauque, j'ai cru que vous alliez me proposer d'être votre amante. Je sais que c'est idiot, me hâtais-je de dire, mais cette éventualité des plus saugrenues m'a fait éclater de rire, ainsi que le fait de me sentir mal.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se moque de moi et quand j'osai affronter son regard, il me fixait avec une drôle d'intensité. Qu'avais-je encore fait ?

— Effectivement, c'est la chose la plus grotesque qu'il nous ait été donné d'entendre, répliqua-t-il d'une voix étrangement tendue. Sachez Cerise, qu'il est rare qu'un elfe marié prenne une maîtresse. Nous sommes fidèles à nos épouses, même après leur passage dans les cavernes de Mandos.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Moi qui avais cru qu'il prendrait mal le fait que je puisse l'imaginer me désirer, moi une humaine sans saveur en comparaison de lui et des siens… Mais il me débitait tout un charabia que je ne comprenais pas.

— Sans vouloir vous offenser, Majesté Thranduil, je ne comprends pas le quart de ce que vous me racontez.

Il se passa la langue sur la lèvre supérieure avant de fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir.

— Vous apprendrez tout cela, nous y veillerons. Notre culture est essentielle, surtout si vous souhaitez rester vivre parmi nous. C'est un très grand honneur que je vous octroie Cerise. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

C'est alors qu'il tendit sa main vers mon visage et effleura ma pommette abîmée.

— Je suis navré de cela, je ne frappe jamais les femmes, mais vous sembliez atteinte d'une folie passagère. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Il se dirigea alors vers une petite armoire et en ressortit une étrange boîte.

— Venez près de moi, dit-il en désignant un siège en face duquel il venait lui-même de s'installer.

Je le rejoignis et le regardai sortir une sorte d'onguent qu'il enduisit sur l'un de ses doigts pour venir l'étaler sur ma joue blessée. L'effet de brûlure s'apaisa comme par enchantement.

— C'est incroyable, dis-je dans un soupir de contentement.

— Dites-moi, Cerise, répondit Thranduil sans prêter attention à ma dernière phrase, pourquoi avez-vous pensé que je voudrais faire de vous ma maîtresse ?

Je déglutis péniblement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il revienne là-dessus.

— Je ne sais pas, bredouillai-je en rougissant. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, ça m'a traversé l'esprit, juste comme ça.

Bravo, ma vieille, me tançai-je. Voilà une explication très rationnelle.

— Vous êtes humaine, je suis un elfe et souverain de mon Royaume, déclara-t-il tout en rangeant l'onguent qu'il venait de m'appliquer avant de sortir une autre fiole. Toutefois, vous êtes assez mystérieuse et sauvage pour que l'on cherche à vous connaître et vous apprivoiser. Si je faisais de vous mon amante, la colère des Valar n'aurait plus aucune limite et la malédiction de Finwë serait sans doute mienne. Quoique je l'attende déjà de pied ferme puisque Maeiell partage ma couche.

Mais que me racontait-il ?! paniquai-je intérieurement. Son regard semblait ailleurs, je compris alors qu'il ne me parlait pas vraiment. Il réfléchissait à voix haute. Tout en continuant à me soigner, mes pensées dérivèrent également et je mis un moment à comprendre qu'il m'appelait.

— Une nouvelle fois, vous ne m'écoutez pas, me réprimanda-t-il en rangeant son matériel.

— Vos digressions personnelles ne m'étaient pas réellement destinées, me justifiai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il se redressa tout en me jaugeant.

— Que savez-vous de la sexualité des elfes, Cerise ? me questionna-t-il.

Je faillis tomber de ma chaise devant cette question. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi ?

— Pas grand-chose, baragouinai-je mal à l'aise.

Il acquiesça comme si ma réponse était une évidence.

— Nous voyons les choses différemment des Hommes. L'accouplement n'est pas une nécessité chez nous ni l'accomplissement de notre amour. C'est beaucoup plus spirituel que cela. Toutefois, quand deux elfes de sexe différent se retrouvent à avoir un rapport sexuel pour la première fois, cela équivaut à un mariage en bonne et due forme.

Je clignai des yeux ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

— Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? marmonnai-je.

— Il faut que vous compreniez que tout ce qui a attrait à l'intimité n'est jamais pris à la légère, Cerise. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je prends la peine à vous dire tout cela. Je ne devrais pas, c'est mal, mais…

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quelque chose d'intelligent, il s'avança vers moi et captura mes lèvres des siennes avec douceur.

Mais pourquoi diable avait-il fait cela ?!

* * *

 **Tamril**

* * *

Quelque chose se tramait. J'avais l'intime conviction qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les cavernes de Mirkwood. Humant l'air, je ne sentis rien d'anormal. Toutefois, ce pressentiment ne me quittait pas. Je ne savais pas s'il était bon ou mauvais, s'il allait impacter directement ma vie ou celle de mon souverain. Penser au Roi me tordit l'estomac. Je compris qu'il était le centre de ce changement à venir.

Malheureusement, j'avais beau avoir un don certain pour deviner les fluctuations du destin, je ne savais pas réellement les interpréter. Piètre don qui ne servait qu'à me donner plus d'inquiétudes. Il était tard et les cavernes semblaient bien calmes. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci le Roi aimait écouter le chant des elfines. La lune n'était pas tout à fait pleine, mais elle brillait tellement dans le ciel noir qu'elle arrivait à éclairer certaines pièces en passant par les interstices faits de ronces et d'écorces. Il fut un temps jadis où les elfes sylvestres vivaient en harmonie dans la forêt. Cependant, avec la montée des ténèbres qui avaient pris racine dans les décombres de Dol Guldur, nous avions dû partir toujours plus au Nord, sans pouvoir nous battre pour notre propre territoire. Je n'avais pas vécu tous les exils, mais Finlenn m'avait raconté à quel point cela avait affecté notre souverain. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer le roi Thranduil aussi insouciant et volubile lorsqu'il était encore jeune. Il semblait toujours ruminer quelque chose, aussi sombre et excessivement méfiant vis-à-vis des étrangers.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Cerise. Elle semblait avoir une certaine emprise sur nous tous, enfin sur moi et sur le roi. Il n'avait jamais été aussi clément envers quelqu'un. Il s'en occupait même personnellement ; elle, une simple humaine. En général, il déléguait toujours ce genre de tâche à une tierce personne, mais pas avec Cerise. De nouveau, quelque chose effleura mon âme, comme si le destin essayait de me dire quelque chose. Incapable de mettre des mots sur de simples impressions, je secouai la tête avant de me rendre dans ma chambre. Un peu de repos ne me ferait pas de mal.

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* La Macarena : chanson de "Los del Río" qui nous a pourri l'été '96... Bon j'avoue, j'ai aussi dansé dessus...

* Calimero : est un petit poussin noir, le seul de la portée qui porte une moitié de coquille d'œuf sur la tête. Il est souvent réservé et se sent un peu mis à l'écart. Calimero est un dessin animé que je regardais dans les années '80.

* Spice Girls : Après la montée en puissance des Boys Band, nous avons eu droit au premier Girls Band Britannique : les Spice Girls (en 1994) avec leur chanson phare : Wannabe. Toute une époque ou le Girl Power était de mise !


	8. La Mélodie du Bonheur

**Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **8**

 **La Mélodie du Bonheur**

 _Chapitre_ _réécrit courant 2017 et publié le 31/10/2017 - Vous pourrez retrouver la première version de 2014 sur mon blog consacré à Une Quête Ratée._

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Pourquoi mes lèvres caressaient-elles celles de Cerise ? Pourquoi la soif s'emparait-elle de moi maintenant ? Aussi excité que choqué par mes actes, je finis par rompre cette insidieuse étreinte qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. La langueur qui m'avait enveloppée se mua en fureur noire, non envers l'humaine qui me faisait face, mais contre moi-même. Je reculai de quelques pas avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

Elle avait le regard vague, je crus voir dans ses prunelles une sorte d'incompréhension avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, laissant place à la stupeur. Ses joues étaient rouges, de la même couleur que son prénom, et son souffle était haché. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais moi-même essoufflé. Impensable, il fallait que je reprenne contenance, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller devant cette simple fille. Impossible.

Le silence qui s'éternisait entre nous commença à s'appesantir. J'aurais dû la renvoyer dans ses appartements. Je devais le faire.

— Cela, commençai-je d'une voix basse, n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Vous m'en voyez navré.

J'avais parlé doucement et pourtant, ma voix explosa dans la pièce telle une détonation épouvantable. Avais-je honte d'avoir perdu ainsi le contrôle ? Assurément, mais cela aurait aussi été un mensonge. J'avais été surpris, car ce que j'avais ressenti alors, ce que j'éprouvais encore n'était pas de la gêne. Je n'avais pas seulement cédé à cet appel si primaire soit-il. Non, j'avais eu l'impression d'être à ma juste place. Ce baiser avait été doux, empreint de promesses oubliées et plus encore. Comprenant ce que mon instinct me disait, je dus prendre appui contre le meuble qui était non loin de moi. Mon cœur, ce maudit traître se mit à battre la chamade et de vieux souvenirs, aussi précieux que mes joyaux, se rappelèrent à ma mémoire. Je baissai la tête et la secouai de droite à gauche pour me remettre les idées en place. Je m'engageais sur une pente des plus glissantes et dangereuse. Je n'étais pas certain d'en revenir indemne et savoir que ce qui avait déclenché cette émotion était une simple humaine, me plongeait dans un émoi indéfinissable… Ne pouvant me contenir, je laissai échapper un rire sans joie avant de reporter mon regard sur elle.

Elle n'était même pas de mon peuple. C'était impensable. Pourtant, les appréhensions qu'elle avait eues à mon égard un peu plus tôt et que j'avais trouvées risibles sur le coup vinrent me troubler. Comprenant vers quels chemins ma conscience m'emmenait, j'écarquillai les yeux d'effarement. Allais-je réellement commettre cette folie ? Étais-je prêt à perpétrer à nouveau ce crime impardonnable auprès de nos Hautes Puissances Supérieures ? Après tout, je n'avais pas eu l'impression d'avoir été maudit quand j'avais entamé cette relation avec Maeiell. Certes, elle n'avait pas eu une place des plus importantes à mes côtés. Ou peut-être étais-je déjà maudit, mais je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué.

Pris d'une nouvelle impulsion, je m'avançai vers elle avant de capturer à nouveau sa bouche en un baiser vorace qui n'avait rien de doux ni d'elfique. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Après avoir rompu le barrage de ses lèvres, ma langue s'introduisit dans sa bouche et une sensation refoulée remonta à la surface et se déversa dans ma poitrine. Choqué, je lâchai violemment Cerise. Elle faillit en tomber à la renverse, mais réussit à retrouver son équilibre.

— Vous allez me dire que cela ne devait pas se produire, encore ! grogna-t-elle le souffle court en me jetant un regard aussi perdu que haineux.

— Non, effectivement cela n'aurait pas dû, confirmai-je en caressant mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Toutefois, repris-je, cela s'est passé et j'ai matière à réfléchir désormais.

Cerise plissa les yeux, elle devait sentir que je n'allais pas en rester là avec elle. Bien.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-elle tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Cette petite aimait décidément me tenir tête. Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là ? Que les Valar m'en soient témoins, je n'avais jamais eu aucun intérêt, jusqu'alors, pour les basses besognes et les humains, mais j'avais pressenti qu'avec elle rien ne serait identique. Ces deux baisers avaient révélé tant de choses en quelques secondes que cela avait nécessairement une signification. Il fallait que je sache, il fallait que j'essaie, car au fond de moi, ce que j'allais lui proposer me paraissait aussi incongru que stupide.

— C'est à l'encontre de mes principes, à l'encontre même de ce que je vous ai dit concernant nos mœurs, toutefois, je suis des plus intrigués par ce qu'il vient de se produire entre nous.

— Vous essayez de me dire quoi exactement ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle avait de quoi s'interroger, songeai-je. Je n'étais pas certain de faire les bons choix. Sans doute agissais-je ainsi pour rompre la monotonie de mon existence ? Cerise serait le jouet parfait pour cela. Je soupirai. Je me mentais une nouvelle fois à moi-même. Qui espérai-je leurrer ? Je voulais juste savoir si ce que mon instinct me dictait était juste et jusqu'où tout cela allait me mener.

— Je ne vous demande rien Cerise, répondis-je aussi froidement que j'étais capable de l'être. Enfin pas pour le moment. Peut-être, pourrais-je toutefois envisager de faire de vous autre chose qu'une simple servante…

Je n'osais pas lui dire que je voulais la mettre dans ma couche ni que je souhaitais la séduire… Pas que je craigne ses réactions, mais j'avais encore trop de peine à m'avouer que je voulais un être humain… Que je le désirais même.

— Est-ce que vous suggérez que je puisse être votre… maîtresse ? bégaya-t-elle complètement atterrée.

— Je ne suggère rien, dis-je las. Je ferai en sorte que vous le souhaitiez aussi ardemment que moi à ce moment-là. Maintenant, laissez-moi, j'ai besoin de calme et de tranquillité. Je vous ai assez vue pour aujourd'hui.

Elle claqua la porte en sortant. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui courir après, c'est pourquoi je pris sur moi et allai plutôt me servir un verre. J'avais grand besoin de me changer les idées.

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

Je me rendis jusqu'à la chambre, que l'on m'avait attribuée à mon arrivée ici. J'étais dans un état second. Je n'avais rien compris à ce que le Roi des elfes désirait de moi. D'un côté, il m'avait donné l'impression d'être aussi idiote que nauséabonde et de l'autre… La fin de notre entrevue avait été si surréaliste. Voulait-il vraiment faire de moi sa maîtresse ? J'eus un frisson d'appréhension rien qu'à l'idée d'envisager cette hypothèse, mais cela m'excitait un peu aussi. Thranduil était loin d'être un thon et il y avait pire pour perdre sa virginité ! Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il attendait de moi ? À tous les coups, j'avais encore compris de travers. Je nageais en plein rêve psychédélique et bientôt, le roi des licornes lui-même allait faire son apparition pour me proclamer reine de son bled local*.

Quand je repensais à tout ce qui m'était tombé dessus depuis mon improbable arrivée en Terre du Milieu, je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire. J'avais été tour à tour étrangère, prisonnière puis de nouveau étrangère, servante et quoi… Maintenant maîtresse ? Amante ? Celle qui allait avoir une certaine intimité avec sa _Sérénissime Majesté…_ Je me mis à glousser comme une cruche avant de m'affaler sur le lit. Il ne me restait pas plus d'une heure avant d'aller aux cuisines qui se trouvaient en sous-sol. Car oui, en attendant, je devais continuer de faire ce que l'on attendait de moi. Me passant les mains sur le visage, je me mis à hurler mon impuissance face à une telle situation.

À peine arrivée aux cuisines, je fus accueillie par une Liamarë qui semblait se ronger les ongles tandis que les commis s'affairaient à préparer la popote pour leur roi. Alors, je vous arrête tout de suite, _Naheulbeuk_ et _Peter Jackson_ ont tout faux, les elfes ne mangent pas que de la verdure, enfin pas ceux du Royaume de Mirkwood en tout cas. Le Roi Thranduil était même plutôt friand de viande bien saignante… Comme quoi les idées reçues ont parfois la vie dure.

— Cerise, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? me demanda mon amie en triturant nerveusement les plis de sa jolie robe.

Je pouvais lire entre les lignes et sa question sonnait plutôt comme : « Cerise, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait de nouvelles bêtises ?! »

Je haussai les sourcils. Après tout, peu importait ma réponse, elle ne me croirait sans doute pas, sauf si je lui disais, oui, je fais rien que des bêtises. Des bêtises quand t'es pas là. Vous la sentez l'ironie dans cette référence des années 80 ?

— Oui, très bien, finis-je par lui répondre tout en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Le Roi Thranduil désire que je lui apporte son repas puis que je lui tienne un peu compagnie pour la soirée.

J'avais failli lui avouer ce que ce dernier souhaitait faire de moi, mais je m'étais abstenue. Déjà, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien tout compris et puis je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à me croire. Cela me semblait tellement… ridicule ! Personnellement, je ne me croyais même pas, c'était pour dire !

— Oh ! s'exclama Liamarë qui tirait maintenant une drôle de tête. Et… tu as accepté ?

Je faillis lui rire au nez. Elle était sérieuse ? Avais-je eu le choix ? Pas vraiment, et elle aurait dû le savoir mieux que personne, même mieux que moi ! Revenant à mon interlocutrice, je me rendis compte qu'elle ne m'avait pas lâchée du regard, attendant vraisemblablement une réponse de ma part.

— Oui, oui bien sûr que j'ai accepté, finis-je par lâcher, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de si extraordinaire.

— Mais, rétorqua-t-elle, tu es sûre et certaine de ton choix ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Où voulait-elle en venir exactement ? Et pourquoi son teint avait-il pris une telle couleur carmin ? Décidément, je ne comprenais vraiment rien à la psychologie des elfes !

Je fus détournée de mes pensées par un des commis de cuisine qui venait vers moi avec un plateau des plus chargés. Il pensait vraiment que j'allais pouvoir porter tout ça ? Il me prenait pour _Wonder Woman_ ma parole ! Bon ben, il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que je ne renverse rien en chemin. Ce n'était pas gagné ! D'habitude, il y avait beaucoup moins de nourriture à porter. Il avait grave la dalle ou quoi, le Roi des elfes ?! Je saisis donc le lourd plateau avec précaution et, me retournant à demi vers Liamarë, je lui dis :

— En toute franchise, je ne suis certaine de rien, Liamarë, mais ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi. Prie surtout pour que je ne renverse rien avant mon arrivée aux appartements royaux.

L'elfe secoua la tête de dépit. Riant sous cape, je sortis des cuisines et me dirigeai là où mon destin était en train de se jouer. Cela me parut fataliste de penser ainsi, mais je n'y pouvais absolument rien. J'avais vraiment l'impression que le destin se jouait de moi et j'étais bien décidée à jouer moi aussi. Non, mais oh ! J'avais l'air stupide comme ça, mais fallait pas trop me chercher non plus !

Je ne croisai personne sur le chemin et bientôt je fus devant la porte Royale avec un grand R. J'entrai sans frapper. En un coup d'œil, je vis que le roi Thranduil était assis à son bureau, m'offrant la vue de son dos. La tête penchée, il rédigeait une missive. Sans faire de bruit, je déposai ma lourde charge sur la grande table et commençai à dresser cette dernière comme j'avais eu l'habitude de le faire depuis que j'avais compris qu'il ne servait à rien de se rebeller contre le _sacro-saint_ Roi. Je préférais la tiédeur d'un lit plutôt que la dureté d'un cachot. J'avais bien retenu la leçon, merci bien ! Une fois que tout fut installé sans que je ne renverse rien, je m'aperçus avec surprise que les couverts avaient été mis en double. Je fronçai les sourcils. Le roi attendait-il de la visite ? En tout cas, il ne m'avait rien dit. Ne sachant que faire avec, je pris la décision de ne disposer que ceux du Roi. J'attendrai qu'il me dise ce qu'il fallait faire avec l'autre paire. Me retenant de souffler de dépit, il me fallut attendre que sa _Sérénissime_ Majesté ait enfin terminé son courrier pour savoir ce qu'il voulait de moi. Pour patienter, je décidai de l'admirer ouvertement, sans état d'âme.

C'était triste à dire, mais il était vraiment canon, le saligaud ! Pour cette soirée qui s'annonçait calme et morne à mourir, le _sacro-saint_ Roi avait revêtu des habits plus simples que ceux qu'il mettait quand il était en « démonstration » dans la journée. Ses cheveux très longs n'étaient agrémentés d'aucune tresse. Il les portait libre et cela lui allait vraiment bien. En général, je n'étais pas vraiment fan des mecs aux cheveux longs. Soit parce que la plupart du temps, ils ne savaient pas en prendre soin, soit parce que souvent ceux qui en prenaient soin étaient de l'autre bord et puis ce n'était pas super viril sur un homme. Cela dit, depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, j'avais révisé mon jugement. Respirant un bon coup, je me pris une nouvelle fois son parfum en pleine figure. C'était étrange, mais son odeur m'attirait et m'apaisait en même temps. À vrai dire, je n'aimais pas ça parce que cela me faisait perdre ma vigilance. J'allais encore partir dans mes divagations habituelles quand il se retourna enfin et me toisa de la tête aux pieds. À croire que chacune de mes apparitions le laissait dans la perplexité la plus totale. Ce qui était sans doute le cas.

 _Applaudissez Cerise le clown_ ! pensais-je avec résignation.

— Eh bien ! commença-t-il froidement, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce que vous avez vu ?

Je faillis tousser sous le choc d'avoir été prise sur le fait. J'allais mourir de honte, c'était certain ! Mais, attendez une minute, comment avait-il su que je l'avais contemplé ? Cet elfe avait-il des yeux derrière la tête ?

— Je… Je…

— Notre petite humaine aurait-elle perdu la parole ? s'amusa-t-il, les yeux brillant d'un éclat que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant et… Oh mon _Gieu_ , qu'il était séduisant.

— Ce n'est pas ça, dis-je en déglutissant difficilement, mais… Vous n'êtes pas comme d'habitude.

Il me fit un léger sourire de dérision avant de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Je compris qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Quelle frustration.

— Cerise, reprit-il, pourquoi les seconds couverts que j'avais demandés n'ont-ils pas été placés ?

Je m'approchai doucement de lui mal à l'aise à cause de son changement d'attitude.

— C'est parce que je ne savais pas où les mettre, dis-je sans même penser à mentir.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de se pincer les lèvres.

— Mettez-les en face des miens et servez-nous, me commanda-t-il d'une voix anormalement chaleureuse.

Mon ouïe n'était-elle pas en train de me jouer des tours ? Ou bien était-ce carrément ma tête ? Thranduil et chaleureux n'étaient définitivement pas à mettre dans la même phrase, sauf pour en expliquer le contraire ! Néanmoins, je fis ce qu'il me demandait sans rechigner. Sa façon d'agir, tout ça, n'était définitivement pas normale.

— Cela ira Cerise, maintenant, servez-vous à votre tour et asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Je faillis me retrouver par terre en dérapant contre un tapis en entendant ce qu'il venait de me dire. Avais-je bien compris ? J'allais manger avec _et_ en face du Roi ? Était-ce ainsi qu'il procédait avec Maeiell ? D'habitude, je ne faisais que lui apporter les plats et ensuite je repartais aussitôt. C'était l'autre elfe (j'avais failli dire « pouffe ») qui était chargée de servir Thranduil à sa table, mangeait-elle _aussi_ avec lui ? Je me sentais totalement prise aux dépourvus. Je ne voyais pas où toute cette mise en scène allait me mener et cela me faisait quand même peur.

Je me mis donc nerveusement à table après m'être servie et je ne pus que rester bloquée sur l'image du Roi à la blonde chevelure en train de manger. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait la classe internationale. Je repensai à mes potes de sur la _Terre Tout Court_ – j'avais décidé d'appeler l'endroit d'où je venais comme ça, c'était plus simple pour moi – et sérieusement, ils auraient eu des cours de maintien à prendre avec le Roi de Mirkwood. L'elfe mangeait le dos bien droit à sa chaise et portait sa fourchette à sa bouche avec une délicatesse extrême sans que cela le rende précieux pour autant. Je le vis passer une langue rose sur ses lèvres rouges et charnues avant d'emboucher un nouveau morceau de viande. Même sa façon de mastiquer était… sensuelle. Sans le vouloir, je me mis à baver légèrement, la bouche entrouverte. Je préférais croire que c'était parce que ce qu'il mangeait me mettait en appétit. Bien sûr, c'était totalement faux. Le quitter des yeux fut une réelle torture. Précautionneusement, je pris la fourchette dans l'une de mes mains et commençai à piocher dans mon assiette. En fait, j'étais incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. J'avais le ventre noué. Saleté d'elfe et foutues hormones qui me jouaient un sale tour, maintenant.

— Vous ne mangez pas ? s'étonna-t-il en reposant ses couverts et en attrapant une serviette pour s'essuyer la bouche.

— Si, mais en fait, je n'ai pas très faim, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

— Cela ne vous plaît-il pas ?

— Si bien sûr, mais…

— Mais quoi ? me coupa-t-il gentiment.

L'avisant du coin d'un œil, je vis qu'il me fixait d'un regard clair et intense.

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ? Ce n'était pas possible, il se passait quelque chose ! D'abord il était gentil, il me conviait à sa table et ensuite… Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il allait trop vite, il en était déjà à vouloir me séduire, compris-je, et moi je ne marchais pas, je courais comme une naïve pucelle ! Ce que j'étais, mais bon, tout de même ! Tout cela me mettait très mal à l'aise, je n'avais absolument pas l'habitude d'être traitée ainsi. Mortifiée de ne pas savoir m'y prendre avec lui, de dépits, je jetai ma serviette sur la table.

— Ce n'est pas juste, me plaignis-je, vous avez déjà commencé la bataille !

Il me regarda réellement surpris.

— La bataille ? dit-il en croisant ses mains sous son menton. Mais de quelle bataille me parlez-vous donc Cerise ?

Il pencha doucement sa tête, tout en me fixant de ses yeux mi-clos.

— Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler, Roi Thranduil, marmonnai-je rouge comme une tomate.

Il se redressa alors, jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le dossier de la chaise. Il avait toujours ce sourire enjôleur sur le visage qui arrivait à me faire perdre une partie de mes moyens.

— Non, je ne vois vraiment pas. Par contre, ce que je constate, c'est que vous refusez de manger.

J'aurais aimé l'envoyer bouler, vraiment, mais sa façon si douce et complaisante – et ça me faisait mal de l'admettre – de me dire les choses me rendait coupable comme une enfant qui ne connait rien à la vie.

— Pas du tout, dis-je.

Et pour lui prouver qu'il se trompait, je coupai un morceau de viande pour le mettre dans ma bouche et je crus défaillir d'extase quand je mordis dedans. Les saveurs qui s'en dégageaient étaient si riches, si… Oh mon _Gieu !_ C'était tout simplement divin. Certes, ce n'était pas mon premier repas en Terre du Milieu et encore moins à Mirkwood, mais c'était la première fois que je goûtais à la gastronomie du cuisinier personnel du Roi. Finalement, nous reprîmes le repas dans un silence quasi religieux qui me convenait bien mieux. J'allais même jusqu'à accepter le verre de vin qu'il me servit pour faire passer tous ces succulents mets. J'avais l'impression d'avoir mangé pour la première fois de ma vie dans un restaurant digne d'une émission du type _Top Chef_! Cela me changeait des repas surgelés de chez _Marie_ ou de _McDo_ '. C'était trop bon et j'étais à deux doigts de me lever pour crier de bonheur tant cet enchantement gustatif était orgasmique.

Quand nous eûmes terminé, je m'adossais à ma chaise, totalement repue et indéniablement grisée. J'avais réussi à faire abstraction du dangereux mâle elfique qui me faisait face et je n'avais eu plus aucune honte à gémir de plaisir en dégustant tous les plats préparés par les elfes de cuisine. Dès que je croiserai Linwë, son chef cuisinier, j'irai le féliciter pour ses incroyables talents. Peut-être en profiterais-je pour le demander en mariage, qui sait ?! Tout heureuse et en pleine digestion, je ne vis pas que le roi s'était levé et approché de moi. Ouvrant un œil, je lui adressai le genre de sourire extatique que j'avais quand je venais de vivre l'événement le plus intense de ma vie. En général, soit une bonne beuverie, soit un bon repas. Je venais de vivre les deux en même temps, c'était juste le paradis. Je ne voulais pas redescendre tout de suite.

— Cerise, me dit-il, levez-vous et allons marcher un peu dehors.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, j'exhalai un long soupir de béatitude. Vu l'état de mon ventre, il valait mieux faire effectivement un peu de marche. Quoique, si marcher dehors signifiait se rendre dans son jardin intérieur privatif… On n'irait pas très loin non plus.

— Très bien, répondis-je toutefois en me levant et en titubant légèrement, ce qui le fit un peu tiquer.

C'est que son vin déchirait sa race, même plus que carrément, pensai-je grisée plus que jamais ! Tentant de ne pas trop me ridiculiser, je me focalisai sur lui. Étonnée, je le vis prendre une espèce de manteau d'intérieur aux draperies richement décorées avant de se vêtir avec puis, d'un signe de tête, il me fit comprendre que je devais le suivre. Sans rechigner, je déclenchai alors le mode automatique de mon cerveau pour guider mon corps là où le roi désirait nous entraîner.

Nous traversâmes des ponts ainsi que deux esplanades que je n'avais encore jamais vues auparavant et c'est avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes que je tournai sur moi-même pour admirer où le seigneur de la Forêt Noire nous avait finalement emmenés.

— C'est… c'est magnifique, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire, tout en bégayant.

La faute à l'alcool.

— N'est-ce pas, me rétorqua le Roi qui s'était placé non loin de moi pour admirer le lieu à son tour.

Nous étions toujours dans son palais, bien que le ciel étoilé soit bel et bien visible. C'était incroyable. Le jardin dans lequel nous venions de pénétrer ressemblait à une immense serre avec une multitude de parterres de fleurs colorées. Soufflée et dégrisée par le merveilleux spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, je m'avançai avec précaution. Au loin, je vis même un arbre fruitier… Je crus m'étouffer quand je constatai qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable cerisier. Ainsi, hormis moi, il y avait bien des cerises en Terre du Milieu. Ce constat me fit légèrement glousser.

— Cela vous plaît-il, Cerise ? me demanda Thranduil qui s'était approché de moi sans faire de bruit.

— Oh, oui ! m'exclamai-je totalement conquise par ce jardin digne d'un conte de fées. Mais, dites-moi, comment arrivez-vous à garder cet endroit intact de tout danger ?

Levant mon visage vers le ciel, je pus même admirer les étoiles qui n'étaient pas vraiment différentes de celles de chez moi. Un étrange sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de moi que j'occultai aussi vite que je le pus.

— Un très vieux sort de dissimulation préserve ces jardins des araignées, admit Thranduil.

Sa voix était basse et très douce, presque mélancolique. Je me tournai vers lui, intriguée.

— Vraiment ? répondis-je. En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que vous abritiez un tel coin par ici, cela le rend presque irréel.

— Ces jardins étaient l'idée de ma défunte et bien aimée épouse, murmura Thranduil, le regard triste. Quand elle est morte, je me suis promis de les préserver, quoiqu'il arrive. Ils sont une part d'elle.

Il fit quelques pas et se mit à caresser des sortes de pivoines aussi grandes que lui. Bien qu'impressionnantes, elles n'en restaient pas moins magnifiques. Quant à moi, je restai immobile, sidérée par cet aspect du souverain elfique que je n'aurais jamais cru deviner un jour. Il était si différent de l'être méprisable et imbu de sa personne qu'il montrait à tous en général. Je découvrais un elfe à l'aspect presque humain et qui m'apparaissait bien plus sympathique que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint vers moi. Choquée, je le vis avancer un doigt fin vers mon visage pour en caresser les contours. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Nos têtes n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Allait-il m'embrasser de nouveau ? Je me souvins alors de son goût que j'avais découvert un peu par hasard… Puis comme si de rien n'était, il se détourna de moi. J'en ressentis comme un douloureux vide. Ce soir, mes réactions n'étaient définitivement pas normales.

— Rentrons, jeune fille. Il est tard, me dit-il, et nous sommes fatigués.

— Très bien, dis-je en relâchant un peu la pression qui m'avait comprimé la poitrine jusqu'à présent.

Je ne souhaitais pas m'épancher plus longtemps sur ce que je ressentais. Je ne le comprenais pas moi-même.

Le retour se passa en silence. À la raideur de ses épaules, je compris qu'il avait une nouvelle fois revêtu les apparats du souverain dur et froid. Je ne savais pas si je devais en être déçue ou rassurée. C'était étrange comme sensation. Une fois dans ses appartements, je m'aperçus que quelqu'un s'était chargé de débarrasser notre repas. Dans un coin, de la pièce, je vis avec soulagement un lit préparé avec mes affaires.

— Vous dormirez ici dorénavant, Cerise. Nous avons pensé à ramener vos possessions. Si vous avez besoin d'utiliser la salle d'eau, dites-le-moi maintenant, car ensuite je ne veux plus être dérangé pour la nuit.

— Heu, oui merci ! dis-je en courant vers mon sac pour en sortir ma brosse à dents et mon dentifrice.

Il ne me dit rien ni ne me suivit. Une fois que j'eus terminé mes ablutions, je retournai dans la pièce où je devais dormir.

— Bonne nuit Roi Thranduil ! lui criai-je alors qu'il s'en allait dans sa chambre.

Pour toute réponse il claqua sa porte.

C'était la soirée la plus psychédélique que j'avais vécue depuis que j'avais compris que mon cerveau ne me jouait très certainement pas de vilains tours. Cependant, je devais me trouver chanceuse, le roi n'avait rien fait pour véritablement me mettre mal à l'aise. Bien au contraire. Il avait été gentil et d'agréable compagnie. Esquissant un léger pas de danse, je sortis une chemise de nuit donnée quelques semaines plus tôt par Liamarë. Elle était courte et transparente, mais j'adorais sa texture. Une fois vêtue pour la nuit, je sortis aussi mon vaillant Ipod, cela faisait des jours entiers que je n'avais pas écouté de musique… Là, j'en avais très envie et c'est sans aucune honte que je cherchai _Madonna_ dans ma liste de lecture.

J'avais besoin de me défouler un peu et la chanteuse ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

* * *

 **Tamril**

* * *

Les journées me paraissaient bien monotones et encore plus ces dernières heures. Sans doute parce que je ne voyais plus ma petite humaine. Finlenn passait son temps à nous entraîner et à nous faire patrouiller dehors pour vérifier qu'aucune nouvelle colonie d'arachnides n'avait emménagé près de nos cavernes.

J'étais en train d'affûter la lame d'une de mes épées en compagnie de Finlenn tout en soupirant de lassitude quand Liamarë fit brusquement irruption, les joues rouges, totalement essoufflée.

La voyant ainsi mise, Finlenn se leva promptement, manquant de renverser la table qui nous séparait. Je savais qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour la belle elfine, ancienne dame de compagnie de notre défunte reine. Il n'y avait que Liamarë pour ne rien voir et lui préférer cet imbécile de Dagnir. Je détestais cet elfe trop guindé, tellement précieux dans sa mise.

— Que t'arrive-t-il, tu es blessée ? s'inquiéta Finlenn. On nous attaque, on nous…

— Sa Majesté a destitué Maeiell de ses services du soir ! le coupa-t-elle totalement affolée.

J'arquai un sourcil d'incompréhension. Je ne voyais pas le problème. C'était même plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Cette Maeiell avait toujours été odieuse avec nous et imbue de sa personne. La voir tomber de son piédestal avait quelque chose d'assez vivifiant selon moi.

— Ah ! répondit Finlenn rassuré, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? demanda-t-il prudemment, car l'expression de Liamarë s'était dangereusement assombrie.

— Cela aurait pu oui, affirma-t-elle, s'il n'avait pas choisi quelqu'un d'autre pour lui tenir compagnie à sa place !

Finlenn se tourna vers moi et je haussai les épaules. Je ne savais rien et n'avais rien entendu. Comme lui, j'apprenai à peine la nouvelle.

— Et qui est la future heureuse élue, questionnai-je alors que la réponse m'indifférait un peu.

L'elfine soupira avant de prendre place à nos côtés. Elle semblait bien fatiguée la pauvre. Il était vrai que notre bon Roi avait quelque peu défié les Valar en prenant une amante il y a plusieurs siècles de cela, mais… il n'en avait jamais fait sa nouvelle reine. Quoi qu'on dise de lui, le Roi Thranduil gardait quelques principes et restait, à sa manière, fidèle à sa douce épouse. Je plaignais un peu celle qui remplacerait dorénavant Maeiell. Si elle pensait obtenir tout du Roi, elle allait vite déchanter.

— Il s'agit de Cerise, souffla Liamarë, complètement atterrée. Je ne vois même pas comment cela peut-il être possible.

Cerise, pensai-je avec effroi… MA Cerise ? Et là le monde sur lequel je m'appuyai depuis si longtemps s'écroula tout à fait.

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

Je ne savais que penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous. Je n'avais aucunement prémédité cette proximité qui s'était établie naturellement entre elle et moi. Je n'avais pas non plus eu l'intention de lui dévoiler les jardins de ma douce Elenna. Mais ce soir, voir Cerise si douce, détendue et légèrement craintive m'avait donné envie de la protéger et surtout de la rassurer. Le doux poison que Melkor avait si insidieusement versé dans mes veines remontait doucement jusqu'à mon cœur et faisait son office. Cerise, avec ses peurs, m'avait fait entrevoir une chose relevant de l'impensable. J'avais déjà totalement défié nos traditions ancestrales en prenant une amante, en partageant la couche d'une autre Elfine que celle à qui j'avais donné mon cœur à jamais. Elenna était et restait mon âme sœur, la mort n'y changeait rien. Avoir Maeiell dans ma couche avait été un acte de rébellion presque enfantine. Mais jamais je n'avais éprouvé pour elle autre chose qu'un intérêt tout à fait relatif. Il n'y avait pas eu de sensation de nostalgie ni de cœur qui battait trop fort. Cela avait toujours été assez froid finalement. Mais, pour cette Cerise, il y avait ces forces qui m'appelaient vers elle sans que je sache pourquoi. Elle ne me laissait pas indifférent et j'étais curieux de voir jusqu'où cela me mènerait. J'avais réellement apprécié sa présence, ce soir, que j'avais trouvée rafraîchissante et incroyablement divertissante. J'avais bien compris que je ne la laissais pas si insensible non plus et ce constat m'avait entièrement rassuré alors que j'aurais dû y couper court. Je devais m'être grandement affaibli pour espérer autant de cette étrangère à mon peuple. Une humaine.

Exhalant un long soupir, je tentai de faire le vide dans ma tête pour me préparer à un sommeil réparateur lorsque j'entendis du bruit provenant de l'autre pièce, là où était censée dormir Cerise. Croisant les mains sur ma poitrine, je patientai quelques minutes, mais hélas, la jeune femme semblait bien décidée à continuer son vacarme.

Comptant mentalement dans ma tête, pour ne pas céder à la colère qui grandissait en moi. Je me relevai d'un bond. Une fois debout, je me passai la main sur le visage. Notre tranquillité n'avait duré que le temps d'une soirée. Avançant rapidement jusqu'à la porte, je compris qu'elle était en train de chanter. Sa voix suraiguë était un véritable calvaire. Mes oreilles n'en supporteraient pas davantage.

— Cerise ! criai-je toujours de mon côté, je vous somme d'arrêter immédiatement ce tapage intempestif !

Au lieu de se calmer comme j'avais cru qu'elle le ferait, le bruit se rapprocha… puis s'éloigna. Mais que faisait-elle donc ? Aussi intrigué qu'énervé, j'ouvris brusquement la porte de communication et me figeai net devant le spectacle le plus surprenant auquel il m'était donné d'assister. C'était juste… saisissant !

La jeune femme, fort peu vêtue, se trémoussait, les yeux fermés, – de drôles de choses vissées à ses oreilles –dans tous les sens, sa chemise de nuit presque translucide ne cachait rien de ses courbes. Je la vis, non sans incrédulité, se toucher les flancs avant de lever les bras au ciel tout en donnant de grands coups de reins qui mimaient à s'y méprendre l'acte charnel et par les Valar ce qu'elle chantait… Mes oreilles avaient mal, mais ma conscience avait une furieuse envie de comprendre ce qu'elle disait et c'était juste… Incompréhensible.

 _*Ooooh,ooooh,ooouh_

 _You're so fine, and you're mine._

 _I'll be yours 'till the end of time..._

 _'cause you made me feel...yeah you made me feel, I've nothing to hide..._

 _Like a virgin...oooh,oooh_

 _Like a virgin_

 _Feels so good inside, when you hold me, and your heartbeat, and you love me..._

 _oh oh oh oh ouh..._

— Oooooh ! s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour m'apercevoir à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle semblait essoufflée par sa brillante démonstration de… Je n'avais pas les mots exacts pour exprimer réellement ce que je venais de voir.

— Oh mon Dieu ! reprit-elle.

— Non moi, c'est juste Roi Thranduil et par Varda, qu'étiez-vous en train de faire exactement ?

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* "(...) _et bientôt le roi des licornes lui-même allait faire son apparition pour me proclamer reine de son bled local_ " : en référence aux romans Japonais "Les 12 Royaumes" de Ono Fuyumi.

* Like a Virgin de Madonna : l'une des chansons préférées de Cerise.

* J'ai bloqué plusieurs mois sur ce nouveau chapitre. Pour celles qui ont lu la première version, vous avez dû remarquer que le début n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec l'original. La façon dont j'ai remanié le septième chapitre a fait qu'il fallait que je revoie entièrement les points de vue de Thranduil dans celui-ci. Au final, on en revient à la même chose, mais de façon bien plus crédible et subtile.


	9. Raison et Sentiments

**Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre. * **Attention** * **:** Petit **Lime** dans ce chapitre

* * *

 **9**

 **Raison et Sentiments**

 _Chapitre_ _réécrit courant 2017 et publié le 05/11/2017 - Vous pourrez retrouver la première version de 2014 sur mon blog consacré à Une Quête Ratée._

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

Je m'ennuyais… mais qu'est-ce que je m'ennuyais ! Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour dire à quel point je me faisais grave c…

— Cerise ! cria Dagnir, furieux contre moi. Vous pourriez faire l'effort de suivre.

Je soupirai lourdement en entendant cet elfe me réprimander comme si j'avais cinq ans. Il avait fallu que le Roi Thranduil, sous les recommandations de Liamarë, me force à apprendre leur maudite langue. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que j'avais commencé à étudier le Sindarin ; le langage des elfes sylvestres de ce bled totalement paumé en Terre du Milieu qu'était Mirkwood. S'il y avait une chose que je pouvais dire à ce sujet, c'est que je n'étais franchement pas douée pour les langues et surtout pas pour celle-ci. Je vous assure qu'il y avait de quoi devenir chèvre ! Quand j'avais vu à quoi ressemblait leur écriture, j'avais eu des vapeurs d'anxiété. À cela, vous pouviez ajouter leur façon imprononçable d'énoncer les mots et voilà… J'en avais la nausée de devoir répéter inlassablement la même chose. Mais dans quelle galère je m'étais encore fourrée ? Je levai la tête d'un air piteux et croisai le regard peu amène de celui que l'on avait désigné pour être mon professeur attitré. Franchement, je ne savais pas lequel de nous deux était le plus à plaindre. C'est vrai ça, il n'avait rien demandé et tout comme moi, on voyait bien qu'il n'était pas très content d'être là. En soupirant, il reposa brutalement le parchemin qu'il avait à la main et s'avança vers la table qui me faisait office de bureau.

— Écoutez-moi bien, commença-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait le plus pédagogique possible, mais je me demandais vraiment s'il savait ce que cela signifiait. Ce n'est pas en rêvassant que vous allez apprendre notre si belle langue. Le Sindarin requiert toute votre attention ainsi que toutes vos émotions. C'est une langue qui se vit avec le cœur et l'esprit. Sans cela, vous n'y arriverez jamais !

Et paf, prends ça dans les dents, Cerise. Mais oui, c'est ça, pensai-je pour moi-même. Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! Ces elfes avaient une drôle de conception des choses, ma foi, et une très haute opinion de leur culture. C'était aberrant ! Toutefois, il devait comprendre que cela pouvait être dur pour moi.

— Dagnir, dis-je d'une voix étonnamment calme. Je sais que vous faites beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas m'envoyer en colle ou me balancer vos parchemins à la figure. Vous faites preuve d'une certaine patience à mon égard et je vous en sais gré, mais tout à fait entre nous, il vaut mieux laisser tomber. Soyons francs, vous et moi, le Sindarin ne m'aime pas et je crois que c'est réciproque. Allons le dire au Roi et n'en parlons plus.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une agaçante idiote, grinça-t-il. Le roi m'a ordonné de vous apprendre notre magnifique langue, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Vous l'apprendrez, dussé-je vous la fourrer dans le crâne à coup de marteau s'il le faut !

Je dus reculer devant tant férocité. Il était impressionnant quand il s'énervait le petit Dagnir.

— Eh bien ! m'exclamai-je à demi surprise. Vous savez parler aux femmes, vous, il n'y a pas à dire.

Alors qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose, comme pour avoir le dernier mot – C'en était presque devenu un jeu entre nous, et je le soupçonnais d'y avoir pris goût – la porte s'ouvrit sur cette traîtresse de Liamarë.

— Sauvée par le gong ! m'écriai-je en lançant mes poings en l'air en signe de victoire, ce qui me valut le regard perplexe de mon amie et la mine défaite de mon si dévoué professeur.

J'avoue, j'avais parfois un comportement des plus immatures, mais j'aimais choquer les gens.

— Excusez-moi de déranger votre cours, Maître Dagnir, déclara Liamarë en me jetant un coup d'œil consterné. Il se fait tard et j'ai besoin de Cerise pour quelques travaux.

— Oh, très bien, répondit l'elfe d'un ton guindé.

Je faillis éclater de rire bien malgré moi. Il n'avait pas un, mais dix balais coincés très loin dans les recoins sombres et inexplorés de son elfique personne. Et franchement, je n'avais aucune envie d'être celle qui irait explorer sa faune intime. Brrr, rien que d'y penser, _mandieu_ quelle horreur ! Je me levai de ma chaise sans demander mon reste avec un bref salut en direction de mon tortionnaire et soupirai de bien-être dès que je fus libérée de cet enfer linguistique. Il n'y était pour rien, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

— C'était si difficile que cela ? me demanda Liamarë, amusée par mon manège digne d'une gamine mal élevée.

— Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point votre langue est compliquée et assommante ! m'exclamai-je fataliste.

— Cerise ! me réprimanda gentiment l'elfe. Es-tu certaine d'être une adulte responsable dans ton monde ?

— Tout à fait ! dis-je en tirant la langue de la façon la plus puérile qui était et qui contredisait ma réponse.

Nous continuâmes de marcher un moment avant de nous arrêter devant mon ancienne chambre. En repensant aux raisons pour lesquelles je n'y dormais plus, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Cela faisait un mois que je passais mes nuits dans les appartements privés du Roi. Nous avions conclus une sorte de trêve, lui et moi. Je pensais avoir mal compris, mais il avait l'air bien décidé à ce que nous devenions un peu plus intimes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ni comment nous en étions arrivés à cet arrangement tacite. C'était Liamarë qui m'avait expliqué ce que le Roi attendait de moi. Au départ, je lui avais ri au nez. Elle blaguait forcément et lui essayait de me jouer un vilain tour. Toutefois, quand j'avais appris qu'il ne voyait plus son autre pouffe de Maeiell, et que c'était dorénavant moi qui animait joyeusement ses soirées… Il avait fallu que je me rende à l'évidence : il me faisait la cour dans le but de me mettre dans son lit. C'était dingue, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Notre relation avait donc pris un nouveau tournant :

Nous passions nos soirées à discuter et à nous disputer. Bon, c'est vrai, on se chamaillait assez souvent, peut-être un peu trop à mon goût. Tout avait commencé le premier soir, celui où il m'avait surprise en train de danser et chanter dans son salon sur du _Madonna_. Sur le coup, il m'avait juste sommée d'arrêter de le déranger durant son sommeil et de dormir moi-même, mais ensuite un drôle de rituel s'était instauré entre nous. Pendant l'heure des repas, il était doux, prévenant et terriblement séducteur. J'avoue que cela me faisait souvent perdre contenance parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir se comporter ainsi. Mais ensuite, venait le moment où il me bombardait de questions sur le monde d'où je venais. Il avait même été curieux de la musique que j'écoutais et avait tout de suite détesté quand je lui avais fait écouter mes morceaux de métal et hard rock préférés, arguant que ce n'était que du bruit barbare digne des Trolls ou bien même des Nains. Bref, avec Thranduil c'était souvent le chaud et le froid et cela me déstabilisait. Dans ces moments-là, j'avais envie de lui balancer à fond dans les oreilles _Hot'N Cold_ de _Katy Perry_ où il était question d'un mec qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Une des rares chansons que j'aimais bien de cette chanteuse, et qui traduisait si bien mon ressenti vis-à-vis de Thranduil.

Revenant au présent, je fronçai les sourcils en voyant Liamarë me ramener une nouvelle robe au tissu vaporeux.

— C'est en quel honneur ? demandai-je, suspicieuse.

Mon Roi préféré avait-il décidé de gravir un nouvel échelon dans notre étrange relation ? Allais-je passer la serpillière habillée comme une princesse ? J'étais méfiante.

— Notre bon Roi Thranduil veut que tu mettes cette robe pour ce soir, ainsi que cette parure, me dit-elle en sortant des bijoux d'une magnificence telle que je faillis m'étouffer à leur vue.

Elle était sérieuse ?!

— Mais… bégayai-je totalement désarçonnée. Il se passe quoi exactement là ? Il reçoit la reine d'Angleterre ? Et je croyais que tu voulais que je t'aide à des « travaux » ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui rappeler totalement incrédule.

— Ce soir, me dit Liamarë, ignorant totalement mes questions. Notre Roi dîne avec le Seigneur Celeborn, l'époux de la Dame Galadriel, qui est arrivé dans la journée.

— Oh ! m'exclamai-je, et il souhaite que j'y assiste ?

C'était dingue ! Qui étais-je dans leur vie pour qu'ils me permettent tant de privautés ? Une douce chaleur se diffusa dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être touchée que Thranduil ait souhaité ma présence à ses côtés. Bien que je reconnaisse que ce fait était des plus étranges.

— Non, Cerise, commença Liamarë inconsciente de la déception qu'elle allait me causer. Il ne voulait pas de toi dans un premier temps. C'est le Seigneur Celeborn qui a lui-même insisté pour que tu y assistes.

Une intense douleur dans le cœur faillit me mettre à terre. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de hurler ma rage que je sentais grimper en même temps que les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper de mes yeux.

— Tu viens de briser mon si joli rêve, marmonnai-je, en tentant de chasser cet odieux sentiment de trahison qui me donnait envie de vomir.

J'avais cru que je comptais un peu pour ce Roi en dehors de ma condition d'humaine venant d'un autre monde. Je pensais qu'il me… Mais je pensais quoi au juste ? Qu'avais-je espéré finalement ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être stupide parfois !

— Pardon ?

— Non, laisse tomber, soufflai-je en essayant de penser à autre chose.

C'est dans un état second que je me laissai pomponner par la jeune femme qui, encore une fois, se prit pour une _Christina Cordula_ en version elfique. Même si je n'y étais pas habituée, je dus avouer que c'était assez plaisant de se faire apprêter comme une princesse par quelqu'un d'autre que soi. Un sourire vint éclairer mon visage. Une simple pensée venait de chasser ma tristesse : j'allais rencontrer Celeborn ! Mine de rien, j'espérai qu'il soit plus beau et qu'il ait l'air moins vieux que l'acteur qui l'interprétait dans mon monde. Je n'étais pas fan de lui et j'avais été déçue du rôle qu'il avait interprété à l'écran. Rien à voir avec _Craig Parker_ ou _Orlando Bloom_ qui déclenchaient invariablement mon _bavomètre_ de _fangirl_ assumée. Voilà pourquoi j'aimais penser à des choses frivoles, cela m'évitait de sombrer dans la dépression. J'étais une adepte de _La Pensée Positive_ !

— Cerise, s'il te plaît, ce soir, essaie de te tenir tranquille et de ne pas trop te montrer désagréable, m'ordonna Liamarë d'un ton qui se voulait sévère.

J'exhalai un long soupir avant de répondre :

— Oui maman, promis, je serai aussi sage qu'une image. Dis, tu penses que j'aurai droit à un bon point après ?

Que pensait-elle que j'allais répondre ? Sans le vouloir, elle m'avait quasiment insultée en ne prenant aucun gant avec moi et elle en rajoutait une couche en plus.

— Tu es impossible, dit-elle.

— Je sais. _Impossible_ est mon deuxième prénom, grognai-je.

Elle alla chercher un grand miroir pour me montrer son travail dont elle semblait très fière.

Quand je me levai pour m'admirer, je ne pus que retenir mon souffle devant ce que Liamarë avait fait de mes cheveux.

— C'est magnifique, murmurai-je osant à peine toucher ma coiffure.

— Tu es très belle, Cerise, et tu as perdu un peu de poids. Cela te va bien.

Je secouai la tête. Je n'étais pas belle. Agréable à regarder, peut-être, mais belle ? Et puis c'était quoi le problème avec mes bourrelets ? Je les aimais bien, moi. Cependant, je devais admettre qu'avec cette coiffure, ces bijoux et cette robe… C'était la tenue la plus osée que j'aie jamais portée de ma vie. Elle mettait mes formes féminines en valeur et jouait avec les ombres et les déliés de mon corps. C'était une tenue pour séduire sans être vulgaire pour autant. Était-ce Liamarë qui l'avait choisie ou bien… ?

— Liamarë, tu es sûre que ce vêtement est assez décent pour un dîner formel ?

La traîtresse ne me répondit pas, mais quand je croisai son regard brillant dans le miroir, je compris qu'elle en savait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait me le dire.

— C'est le Roi qui l'a choisie pour toi, je ne fais qu'obéir à ses ordres.

Quelques minutes et quelques recommandations – comment me tenir, ne pas parler à tort et à travers – plus tard, mon amie me conduisit non pas dans les appartements royaux, mais dans une autre aile découverte du palais.

Curieuse, de savoir où nous nous rendions, je lui posai la question.

— Pour les dîners officiels, cela se passe ailleurs, me dit-elle tout en continuant à marcher sans se retourner.

— Oh ! dis-je, ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer parmi les longs couloirs suspendus et je bénis le ciel de ne pas avoir le vertige. Alors que j'allais lui demander si c'était encore loin, je vis une salle ouverte dont le plafond était retenu par des colonnes de troncs d'arbres entrelacés de lierres montants. Nous grimpâmes quelques marches avant de nous retrouver devant une très belle table ovale dressée de ses plus beaux couverts en argent. Ça brillait de partout. J'avais appris durant les quelques semaines passées ici que ce cher Roi Thranduil aimait à la folie tout ce qui brillait. Peut-être que dans une autre vie il avait été une pie, qui sait.

Avisant les lieux, je vis que nous étions arrivées les premières. Liamarë se rapprocha de moi, l'air sombre.

— Écoute-moi bien, Cerise, je ne vais pas te le cacher plus longtemps, mais tu dois te douter que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait avec Sa Majesté Thranduil, et je ne suis pas la seule.

— Liamarë, protestai-je. Je ne sais même pas comment ça a pu arriver ! Quoi, je veux dire, tu m'as bien vue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me trouver d'attirant ? Je n'ai rien d'une sylphide elfique.

Non pas que j'essayais de me rabaisser, mais il fallait quand même avouer qu'entre moi et sa dernière maîtresse en date il y avait une sacrée différence.

— Tu ne peux pas revenir dessus, Cerise, soupira Liamarë. Je souhaitais juste te demander de ne pas trop offenser notre Roi. Tu sais – elle semblait chercher ses mots avec soins – il peut se montrer affable et aimant à sa manière si tu t'y prends bien avec lui. Il te traitera avec respect et sans doute un jour avec tendresse.

L'entendre proférer cet avertissement à mon encontre me fit comprendre à quel point ma situation était réelle, plus réelle que je ne le voulais. Je n'avais pas désiré cela, je ne m'y étais pas préparée non plus et j'avais du mal à l'accepter ; même si on fond, j'étais un peu flattée qu'un tel personnage puisse s'intéresser à moi. Mais tout me semblait trop beau.

— Chère Liamarë, débutai-je avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix. Tu essaies de me protéger et je t'en remercie. Tu es une elfe que j'apprécie énormément, je t'assure, mais je suis fatiguée, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre quelqu'un qui me dise comment je dois me comporter avec un homme. Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je dois faire et tu n'es pas ma mère.

— Oui, Cerise, avec un homme, mais pas avec un Roi, encore moins avec le Roi des Elfes ! protesta-t-elle vigoureusement.

Elle ne me lâcherait pas la grappe si facilement avec ça, songeai-je un brin contrariée.

— Je ferai mon maximum pour être gentille et tout ! m'exclamai-je à bout. Cependant, ne m'en demande pas trop non plus. Là d'où je viens, les filles, les femmes ne s'écrasent pas devant les hommes. De plus, le dernier Roi que nous avons eu, nous lui avons coupé la tête alors… Autant te dire que je n'ai pas été élevée dans l'idée de courber l'échine devant un p'tit con prétentieux, tout ça parce qu'il dirige tout un peuple.

Elle m'avait salement énervée avec ses maudites recommandations de mère maquerelle. À tel point que j'avais débité ma tirade avec force et conviction. J'allai ajouter un dernier mot quand je m'aperçus que Liamarë me faisait de grands signes, la mine choquée puis atterrée. Ce n'est qu'en me retournant que je compris ce qu'elle voulait me signifier.

Allons donc, je n'étais plus à cela près n'est-ce pas ?

Devant moi se tenait Thranduil, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Bien qu'il ne laissait rien transparaître ni sur son visage et encore moins dans son regard, je sus qu'il était furieux contre moi et il y avait de quoi. Quant à celui qui était avec lui, je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas laisser tomber ma mâchoire par terre. Jamais je n'avais vu un tel homme. Il était encore plus sublime que dans mes délires les plus fous. Ses longs cheveux blond argenté tombaient telle une rivière de diamants de part et d'autre de sa personne. Ils lui arrivaient presque aux pieds. Sur son front, était scindée, une couronne brillant de mille éclats. Son visage… Oh mon _Gieu_ son visage, il semblait sans âge, sans ride, et même si au premier regard ce faciès me mit un peu mal à l'aise, je me détendis très vite en voyant son sourire éclairer des yeux identiques aux joyaux qu'il portait sur lui. Je sus, bien avant que Thranduil ne me le dise, à qui j'avais affaire. C'était une évidence même.

Hypnotisée par cette apparition féérique, je fis la plus belle révérence qu'il m'ait été donné de faire.

Au loin, je crus entendre Liamarë glousser.

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

Tandis que Celeborn et moi-même discutions des derniers évènements en cours, nous entendîmes des voix provenant de la salle où le dîner devait avoir lieu. Il s'agissait de Cerise et de Liamarë, enfin surtout de Cerise. Fronçant les sourcils, je priai les Valar pour que ma petite humaine ne se fasse pas remarquer par des paroles stupides et désobligeantes envers notre invité. Bien sûr, et comme toujours quand il s'agissait d'elle, je me trompais. Ne montrant pas que cela m'affectait outre mesure, je jetai un coup d'œil à Celeborn qui affichait un visage amusé. Allons donc.

— Voici le Seigneur Celeborn, l'époux de la Dame de la Lothlórien, commençai-je appréhendant une nouvelle bévue de ma protégée.

Le visage de Cerise affichait un air assez choqué, voire pétrifié. Toutefois, elle semblait totalement captivée par notre invité. Tant mieux, pensai-je, si cela pouvait lui permettre de tenir sa langue pendant tout le dîner, cela m'irait parfaitement.

— Oh, mon _Gieu_ , vous êtes vraiment le Seigneur Celeborn ? commença-t-elle, toujours fidèle à son langage libre de toute réflexion intelligente.

— Oui, c'est bien moi, rétorqua gentiment ce dernier. Vous savez, dit-il à Cerise avant de se retourner vers moi, mon épouse a vu votre arrivée parmi nous il y a de cela plusieurs lunes.

Dire que ces propos me laissaient perplexe était encore trop peu dire.

— Que sous-entendez-vous par là ? demandai-je poliment, levant la main en même temps vers Cerise pour qu'elle se taise.

— Comme vous le savez, ma Dame a le don de prescience. Elle voit les choses. Elle a vu cette jeune personne arriver en Terre du Milieu. Cependant, continua-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, vous ne deviez pas arriver ici. Nous vous attendions en Lothlórien. Il est tout à fait étrange que le destin se trompe tant.

Elle ne fait jamais rien comme on le voudrait, me dis-je pour moi-même, et c'était vrai. Plus je passais de temps en sa compagnie et plus elle m'intriguait. Elle ne faisait rien comme tout le monde et son imprévisibilité était aussi rafraîchissante qu'irritante. Elle faisait bien des efforts pour tenter de se plier à nos mœurs, mais n'y arrivait pas, comme si tout ce que nous lui inculquions glissait sur elle comme sur les plumes d'un canard. Cerise, cette petite humaine, semblait aussi libre et hors d'atteinte que le vent… Et j'avais toujours désiré ce qui était impossible à avoir. Elle représentait un défi de taille que j'avais accepté de relever avec joie. Une étincelle dans ma vie morne et devenue bien trop prévisible. Et puis, je voulais comprendre pourquoi mon âme semblait irrémédiablement attirée vers la sienne.

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par le rire de Celeborn. Clignant des yeux, je le vis en pleine conversation avec la jeune femme. Cerise semblait heureuse et avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonne humeur. Mais de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler exactement ? Saisi par la curiosité, je m'approchai doucement d'eux.

— Vraiment, répliqua Celeborn, vous voulez dire que dans votre monde, notre histoire et ce que nous sommes est relaté dans des recueils ?

— Pas exactement, répondit Cerise plus amusée que jamais, en fait vous n'êtes qu'une histoire inventée par un écrivain du nom de _Tolkien_.

— Intéressant, commenta Celeborn en se tournant vers moi. – Dites-moi Thranduil, n'avons-nous pas connu un homme qui portait ce nom ?

Maintenant qu'il me posait la question, je me rappelai effectivement d'un humain assez étrange qui aimait retranscrire « _pour la postérité_ » disait-il, toutes les batailles et autres peccadilles qui se déroulaient en Terre du Milieu. Cependant, ceci n'était pas son seul apanage, nous avions connu un Hobbit du nom de Bilbo qui avait fait la même chose, passant le flambeau à son neveu par la suite.

— Incontestablement, je m'en souviens aussi.

— Il racontait nos histoires dans un immense cahier qu'il ne quittait jamais, se souvint avec nostalgie Celeborn.

— Certes, répondis-je, mais il ne fut pas le seul à le faire. Rappelez-vous Bilbo ou bien encore son neveu, Frodo, qui continue à le faire d'ailleurs…

— Pardon, me coupa Cerise, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous auriez connu _Tolkien_. Ici ? Mais c'est impossible puisqu'il vient de mon monde. _La Terre tout Court_!

— _La Terre tout Court_? répéta Celeborn intrigué.

Je faillis avoir un geste parfaitement humain en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas bon signe si cette petite Cerise commençait à déteindre sur moi.

— En fait, c'est juste la Terre, mais c'est une façon d'expliquer que je ne viens pas d'ici.

— Je vois, répondit Celeborn amusé. Vous êtes une étrange personne, Cerise, mais je sens une très grande force en vous.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que le repas fut enfin servi. La conversation s'orienta tout naturellement sur des sujets bien moins triviaux et bien plus intéressants. Celeborn et moi-même nous mîmes d'accord concernant l'avenir de ces terres.

— D'ici quelques mois, cette forêt sera aussi pure qu'au premier jour de sa création, m'exposa Celeborn fier de lui.

— Les Galadhrims ont fait de l'excellent travail, convins-je envers mon allié et néanmoins ami.

— Oui, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, protesta-t-il. Vos soldats étaient on ne peut plus aguerris, mais en sous-nombre, hélas.

— C'est un fait, dis-je d'une voix dure.

— Cependant, reprit Celeborn, je suis étonné de ne pas encore avoir vu votre fils à vos côtés.

Ah, mon fils… D'une certaine manière Cerise et lui se ressemblaient étonnamment, aussi libre l'un que l'autre, suivant les travers de leur cœur.

— Legolas parcourt la Terre du Milieu avec son _ami_ , répondis-je non sans une certaine aigreur dans la voix. Il veut en avoir vu ses moindres recoins avant de partir pour Aman.

À ces mots, je vis l'air jovial de mon interlocuteur déserter son visage.

— Aman… Ma Dame part pour les Havres Gris à la prochaine lune, m'avoua-t-il sombrement.

Je pouvais sentir toute la peine contenue dans cette simple phrase. Laisser partir l'être aimé, même pour quelques mois, était toujours pénible ; un acte des plus difficiles... Une terrible épreuve pour ceux qui la vivaient. Je ne pouvais que m'incliner devant cet ellon qui faisait passer ses derniers devoirs avant les élans de son cœur. C'était aussi à cela que nous reconnaissions la véritable valeur d'un roi, d'un gouverneur d'exception ; une inspiration pour tout un chacun.

— Avant de partir à mon tour, reprit Celeborn, j'aimerais voir avec vous certains points, Thranduil, concernant l'annexion d'une partie de Mirkwood par la Lothlórien, comme nous l'avions convenu avec ma Dame lors de notre dernière entrevue.

— Bien sûr, c'était prévu, dis-je en m'appuyant plus confortablement contre le dossier de mon fauteuil. Nous pensions aussi rétrocéder une autre partie aux hommes, les Forestiers. Nous avons fait de mauvais choix par le passé qui ont failli coûter bien plus qu'un bout de terre, avouais-je le cœur un peu lourd.

— Vous faites bien, Thranduil, car après tout, le temps des elfes est révolu. D'ici quelques mois, celui des hommes sera à son apogée tandis que les derniers d'entre nous vogueront vers les Terres Tranquilles et Immortelles des Valar.

C'était une évidence qu'aucun de nous ne remit en doute.

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

C'était le repas le plus ennuyeux auquel il m'ait été donné d'assister. Déjà qu'en temps normal, la politique et moi ça faisait deux, alors la politique étrangère… Autant dire que je faillis ronfler pour de bon, la tête avachie sur la table. Quelle honte, franchement. Pour ne pas sombrer définitivement, je me mis à dévorer tout ce qui nous était présenté à manger. C'était vraiment bon en plus, et j'avais des bourrelets à remplumer, l'air de rien.

J'entendis vaguement les deux elfes évoquer Aman et la fin du temps de leur peuple, mais cela me passait un peu par-dessus la tête. Doucement, mais sûrement, je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mes songes tout en prenant garde à rester éveillée. À tout le moins, j'essayais.

Finalement je dus m'endormir, car je fus tirée d'un merveilleux rêve – où encore une fois mon prince charmant qui n'avait toujours pas d'identité propre, me prenait dans ses bras et me caressait le visage –, par quelqu'un qui me déposa délicatement dans ce qui devait être un lit moelleux. Bien plus moelleux que celui qui m'avait été donné. Totalement dans les vapes, je pus sentir une main fraîche frôler doucement mon bras nu et… N'étais-je pas censé être à un dîner ? Choquée, je me mis à haleter avant de me redresser d'un bond. Devant moi se tenait Thranduil qui était assis en robe de chambre. Il me dévisageait comme s'il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de moi.

Sonnée, je compris toutefois que mon rêve n'en avait été un qu'à moitié.

— Vous m'avez portée jusqu'ici, dis-je, choquée, le souffle court dû à mon brusque réveil.

Je le fus encore plus quand je me rendis compte que je me trouvais dans sa chambre à coucher.

— Vous vous êtes endormie à table, Cerise, me réprimanda-t-il plus sombrement, mais il ne semblait pas furieux.

— Oh non ! balbutiai-je, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, mais…

— Vous ronfliez, me coupa-t-il. Vous ronfliez si fort que Celeborn m'a demandé si vous étiez sûre de ne pas avoir du sang de nain dans les veines.

— Pardon ? Mais non, enfin non, je ne suis pas une naine, et comment ça je ronfle ?

Je mis un moment à comprendre que le _Sacro-Saint_ Roi blaguait ! Thranduil blaguait, demain il allait neiger des elfes de maisons* en apéricub' congelés.

— Vous n'êtes pas drôle, dis-je en bougonnant un peu.

C'est vrai quoi, j'avais voulu faire bonne figure devant le grand Celeborn et encore une fois, je m'étais lamentablement ramassée. Toute à mon affliction, je ne vis pas que Thranduil me caressait toujours doucement le bras. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il remonta vers mon épaule que je m'aperçus de son manège. Intriguée, je le dévisageai. Il m'observait lui-même d'un drôle d'air. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres, son regard intense. Je sentis mon pouls s'affoler à l'évocation de ce que cela signifiait.

— Je voulais prendre mon temps avec vous, Cerise, mais Celeborn, ce soir, m'a rappelé que je n'avais plus ce luxe.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il avait parlé de notre étrange relation avec le mari de Galadriel ? Mais il était malade ?!

— Vous avez parlé de nous au Seigneur Celeborn ?

— Certainement pas, répondit-il.

— Mais alors, je ne comprends pas ?! insistai-je.

Soupirant, mais ne m'ayant toujours pas lâchée, il me répondit :

— D'ici quelques lunes, les miens et moi-même partirons à notre tour pour notre dernière demeure. Nous ne nous reverrons jamais, Cerise.

Étrangement, ce constat m'affligea bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Bientôt, je serais débarrassée de lui. J'aurais dû m'en réjouir, mais cela voulait aussi dire que j'allais me retrouver à nouveau seule et sans défense dans un univers que je ne comprenais ni n'acceptais réellement.

Je ne me rendis compte que je pleurai que lorsqu'il m'en fit la remarque.

— Pourquoi pleurez-vous Cerise ?

— Parce que vous allez m'abandonner, soufflai-je.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir s'il me laissait seule ici ? Il n'y aurait plus Liamarë ni Tamril et encore moins Finlenn. Mais pourquoi étais-je tombée en Terre du Milieu si près de la fin ? Il n'y avait rien pour moi ici, hormis l'amertume d'avoir soit raté quelque chose d'extraordinaire, soit de ne pas comprendre ce que la destinée m'avait réservée. Et si c'était tout simplement une erreur ? Le seigneur Celeborn n'avait-il pas dit que sa femme m'avait vu arriver en Lothlórien ? Et si jamais c'était là-bas qu'on avait vraiment eu besoin de moi et à un autre moment ? Thranduil me sortit de mes pensées en me prenant le menton entre ses doigts. Son visage était à quelques millimètres du mien. Ses yeux semblaient fouiller dans les profondeurs de mon âme.

— Vous réfléchissez trop, Cerise, me souffla-t-il. Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu.

Je voulais lui rétorquer quelque chose de bien senti, mais ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, m'effleurant tel un battement d'ailes de papillon, pleines de délicatesse. Avais-je vraiment envie de me faire embrasser par cet elfe, ce Roi avec lequel j'étais en conflit depuis mon arrivée ? La part rebelle en moi voulait le repousser, mais les propos de Liamarë me revinrent en mémoire. Et puis, est-ce que ce baiser me dégoûtait ? Bien sûr que non, bien au contraire. Abandonnant la partie, mon esprit obtus se mit sur _off_ pour de bon. Parfois, cela pouvait faire du bien de se laisser aller. J'aurais tout le temps demain de regretter cette faiblesse. Je sentis que la boule d'angoisse que j'avais au ventre s'était muée entre autres choses. Une sorte de feu me rongeait de l'intérieur. Enhardie par ce premier pas qui ne venait pas de moi, j'ouvris la bouche et effleurai de ma langue les lèvres pleines et si tentantes de ce Roi qui pouvait se montrer si glacial et inhumain la plupart du temps. Il ne me repoussa pas, bien au contraire, il me prit par la taille pour m'installer à califourchon sur lui. Retrouvant une certaine assurance, je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et de ses cheveux. Comme ils étaient doux. Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas les lui caresser à pleines mains.

Nous restâmes enlacés ainsi un instant, savourant le contact de l'autre, puis je sentis la langue de Thranduil effleurer la mienne et je crois que c'est là que mon cerveau se déconnecta tout à fait. Il avait le goût du vin sucré et j'aimais ça, tout comme j'aimais sa manière d'embrasser, à vous faire perdre pied. Très vite, sa langue quitta ma bouche pour venir chatouiller mon cou et redescendre jusqu'à la clavicule. Je crois que ma réaction nous surprit tous les deux. Je ne savais même pas que le cou pouvait être une zone érogène… Et bien maintenant, je savais. J'étais terriblement excitée, mais malgré tout, je fus gênée quand il tenta de remonter ma robe jusqu'à ma taille pour me faire enlever ma culotte. J'étais totalement trempée par ce qu'il me faisait et j'avais un peu honte qu'il puisse le voir ; qu'il s'en rende compte.

— Non, protestai-je quand il commença à la descendre le long de mes cuisses.

— Laissez-moi faire, Cerise.

À son regard, je sus qu'il n'admettrait aucune réprobation de ma part. Soupirant, je me laissai retomber sur le lit en fermant les yeux ; vaincue. Une fois qu'il eut retiré ma culotte, il m'écarta légèrement les jambes et je sentis son index sonder mon intimité. Les sensations me firent oublier la gêne que j'avais pu avoir quelques secondes auparavant. Délicatement, il s'allongea à son tour à mes côtés et reprit mes lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionnés tandis qu'il me faisait du bien avec ses doigts.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que j'atteigne l'orgasme. Mes cris d'extase furent étouffés par la bouche de celui qui était en train de devenir mon amant. Une fois repue, je me sentis tellement bien, que j'avais l'impression de planer ; j'avais très envie de dormir.

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques minutes que ma petite humaine s'était endormie après son orgasme. Une part de moi voulait la renvoyer dans sa chambre, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à la laisser partir. J'avais été bien plus loin avec elle ce soir que je ne l'avais prévu au départ quand je l'avais ramenée ici. Cependant, les paroles de Celeborn au cours du dîner m'avaient passablement ébranlé. Tandis que nous discutions de propos politiques et sociaux, Cerise s'était endormie à table. Loin de lui en vouloir, Celeborn l'avait regardée d'un œil attendri, lui trouvant le prétexte que les humains avaient du mal à tenir debout à une heure si tardive. Car oui, il était déjà assez tard. Les elfes n'avaient pas une notion du temps comme les hommes. Avant de prendre congé de nous, il avait émis le souhait d'avoir un entretien privé avec elle dès le lendemain avant qu'il ne reprenne la route avec ses gardes pour la Lothlórien. Je le lui avais accordé puis je m'étais occupé d'elle personnellement.

Bien avant cette soirée, je m'étais décidé à prendre un nouveau chemin avec elle. J'aurais aimé la courtiser plus longuement et continuer à en apprendre davantage sur son monde et ses mœurs, mais une partie bien plus charnelle de mon être s'était éveillée comme le nouvel intérêt que je lui portais. Je ne voyais pas où tout cela allait nous mener. Une part de moi se sentait coupable pour ce je venais de lui faire. Nous avions été trop loin, néanmoins j'avais pu voir qu'elle était aussi passionnée dans un lit que dans la vie de tous les jours. De cela, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Délicatement, je défis la parure qui lui cerclait le cou ainsi que les autres bijoux qui décoraient ses cheveux. Je devais convenir que ce soir, elle nous avait fait honneur malgré une sortie ratée. Prestement, je me levai et me délestai de ma robe de chambre. Prêt pour la nuit, je contournai le lit pour m'y allonger à mon tour. J'étais terriblement frustré et mon désir pour elle était à son apogée, mais, la sachant innocente, il était important de prendre tout le temps qu'il serait nécessaire, et ce dans la limite de celui qui nous était imparti.

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

Quand je repris conscience derrière mes paupières fermées, je sus qu'il était encore assez tôt. Bizarrement, les événements de la nuit dernière me paraissaient assez flous. Puis j'avais fait un drôle de rêve érotique dans lequel Thranduil me montrait à quel point il savait y faire avec sa langue, sa bouche et ses doigts. Il avait été doux et attentif à mon plaisir. Bien sûr, je savais qu'un tel comportement de sa part n'était possible que dans mes songes les plus délirants. Le vrai Thranduil n'aurait jamais pris le temps de me faire grimper aux rideaux comme il l'avait fait. Pourtant, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je sus que je me trompais lourdement. Déjà, je n'étais pas dans mon lit, mais ailleurs et puis, en glissant ma jambe vers une chaleur suspecte, j'eus la certitude que je n'avais pas dormi toute seule cette nuit.

Par tous les dieux de l'enfer, j'avais eu un orgasme devant le père de Legolas. Nom de _Gieu !_ Le père de Legolas m'avait fait jouir avec ses doigts. En y repensant, une drôle de chaleur incendia mon pubis. Toutefois, il allait falloir que je fasse mon deuil de mon amour à sens unique pour l'elfe blond qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis que j'avais vu les films du _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Bon OK, _Orlando Bloom_ avait grandement contribué à ce fantasme et je me demandais vraiment à quoi le vrai Lego' pouvait bien ressembler.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me décidai à quitter la chaleur du lit royal pour retourner dans le mien. Cependant, avant de partir je voulus regarder une dernière fois cet elfe pour lequel mes sentiments jouaient au yoyo continuellement. Ce que je vis me tétanisa de la tête aux pieds ! Ce n'était pas possible. J'étais en train de faire un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il était là, allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts et aussi raide que…

— Oh non, putain de bordel de dieu ! m'exclamai-je en jurant comme un charretier. Il était mort ?!

* * *

 **Tamril**

* * *

Était-ce possible de ruminer autant comme je le faisais depuis que j'avais appris les nouvelles ambitions de notre Roi envers ma Cerise ? Je ne me le cachais plus, de toute façon, cela ne servait à rien. Oui, j'étais irrémédiablement tombé amoureux d'une humaine. J'avais toujours cru que ce genre de chose ne pouvait arriver qu'aux autres. Eh bien, non, je l'étais et contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, Manwë Sulimo ne m'avait pas transpercé d'un éclair pour ce parjure envers les miens. En début de nuit, j'avais aperçu Liamarë et une elfine en pleine conversation. Tendant l'oreille, j'avais discerné le prénom de celle qui avait volé mon cœur et je m'étais approché sans faire de bruit. Cerise allait passer la soirée avec notre Roi et le Seigneur Celeborn. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Apparemment, ma petite humaine était de toute beauté et je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir la voir de mes propres yeux. Au lieu de cela, je passai ma soirée à boire des tisanes avec Galion qui, pour ne pas déroger à sa bonne réputation, s'était honteusement servi dans les caisses de vin personnelles du Roi. Grand bien lui fasse ! Pendant une partie de la nuit, nous avions évoqué nos souvenirs des temps anciens ; de la dernière fois que nous avions laissé échapper l'un de nos prisonniers, non sans me lancer un coup d'œil pour lequel je faillis lui répondre avec mes poings. Il ne fallait pas trop me chercher quand je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Finalement lassé, je décidai de regagner ma chambre quand un hurlement aigu me fit sursauter. Lorsque je reconnus cette voix, mon cœur se mit à battre comme s'il tentait de sortir de ma poitrine. Par tous les Valar ! m'alarmai-je, qu'arrivait-il encore à ma Cerise ? Étions-nous attaqués ?!

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

*Elfes de maisons : créatures sortant tout droit de l'imagination de J.K. Rowling et provenant de sa saga, Harry Potter dont Cerise est très fan.

* Cerise aurait aimé tomber dans le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux pendant la dernière quête de l'anneau... comme dans toutes les fics. Malheureusement, elle devra faire avec ce qu'elle a.

* Après la destruction de l'Anneau Unique et donc de Sauron, il a fallu encore éradiquer ce qu'il restait de ténèbres en Terre du Milieu. Pour ce qui nous concerne dans cette histoire, ce fut Galadriel et Celeborn qui prêtèrent main-forte aux elfes de Mirkwood pour assainir la forêt et détruire la forteresse de Dol Guldur. Il faut savoir qu'une partie des terres jouxtent celles de la Lothlorien.


	10. Cerise au Pays des Merveilles

**Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **10**

 **Cerise au Pays des Merveilles**

 _Chapitre_ _réécrit courant 2017 et publié le 12/11/2017 - Vous pourrez retrouver la première version de 2014 sur mon blog consacré à Une Quête Ratée._

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par des hurlements stridents. Je mis un instant à me remettre de cette interruption et poussai un cri de rage quand une main me gifla à toute volée. Avisant l'impudent qui avait commis un tel outrage sur ma personne, je crus m'étouffer de colère en constatant qu'il s'agissait encore de Cerise. Ne s'arrêtait-elle donc jamais ?! Sans attendre et, faisant fi de sa crise d'hystérie, je me levai d'un bond et la ceinturai à la taille. Au même instant, la porte de ma chambre sortit de ses gonds, laissant passer ma garde personnelle, la flèche encochée sur leurs arcs, prêts à tirer sur un éventuel ennemi.

— Que se passe-t-il, Mon Seigneur ? lança Finlenn qui cherchait des yeux la cause de toute cette panique.

Tamril, quant à lui, fit le tour de la pièce pour s'apercevoir qu'aucun danger ne nous menaçait.

— Il ne se passe rien, Finlenn, sauf que cette petite humaine a fait un terrible cauchemar, présumai-je d'une voix que je voulais mesurée alors qu'au fond, je grondai de fureur mal contenue.

De plus, j'aurais été bien incapable de savoir ce qui avait poussé cette petite idiote à crier ainsi et agir comme elle l'avait fait. Ma joue me brûlait et ce constat me donna envie de la punir sévèrement. Me tournant enfin vers elle, je découvris qu'elle était livide et en larmes. Elle osait à peine lever les yeux vers moi. Peut-être avait-elle réellement fait un mauvais rêve, mais cela n'expliquait pas son geste à mon égard. Revenant aux deux soldats, je vis qu'ils nous regardaient tour à tour, l'air interrogateur. Je savais pertinemment qu'en congédiant Maeiell, les rumeurs iraient bon train. Et voir Cerise dans ma propre chambre ne ferait qu'accroître des rumeurs qui n'en seraient finalement plus d'ici quelque temps.

— Vous pouvez disposer, ordonnai-je, impassible. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Autant les congédier maintenant. Je n'avais aucune envie d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

— À vos ordres, mon Roi, répondit Finlenn en s'inclinant une main sur le cœur. Tamril, tu me suis ?!

Je vis le bras droit de mon capitaine lancer un regard oblique vers Cerise. J'étais à peu près certain qu'il nourrissait un tendre penchant à l'égard de celle qui m'appartenait désormais et je ne savais pas si j'appréciais réellement ce constat. J'attendis qu'ils aient quitté mes appartements pour me retourner vers la cause de tous ces dérangements. J'allai la réprimander vertement quand elle se jeta sur moi. Je sentis ses petits poings s'accrocher à ma tunique.

— J'ai cru… j'ai cru, bredouilla-t-elle avant de renifler bruyamment, que vous étiez mort dans votre sommeil.

À cette évocation, ses yeux déjà bien rougis se retrouvèrent, une nouvelle fois, noyés sous un nouveau torrent de larmes.

— Je vous demande pardon ? commençai-je doucement pour ne pas trop l'effrayer. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire penser que j'étais mort ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens !

Elle se redressa un peu et la vue de sa personne me fit reculer d'un pas. Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas plisser aussi la bouche de dégoût : en plus de ses yeux, son nez coulait abondamment. Il fallait avouer que pour le moment, elle faisait piètre figure et n'avait rien de désirable.

— Vous… Vous aviez les yeux ouverts et vous ne bougiez pas ! ânonna-t-elle entre deux hoquets. Vous aviez l'air mort. Comme je sais que vous n'êtes plus tout jeune… Je vous ai secoué et crié dessus, mais vous ne réagissiez toujours pas… alors… je vous ai giflé.

Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, ma colère fondit comme par enchantement et je fus pris d'une violente quinte de rire. Cette petite humaine était d'une telle naïveté.

— Vous êtes stupide ! m'exclamai-je. Ne savez-vous donc pas que les elfes dorment les yeux ouverts ? De plus, pour une meilleure régénération de nos cellules, nous avons un sommeil très profond.

Elle me regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

— Vous êtes sérieux ?

— On ne peut plus sérieux, Cerise. Je pensais que vous le saviez. Dormir les yeux fermés pour un elfe n'a qu'une seule signification… C'est qu'il est mort.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise à cette évidence des plus funestes. Profitant qu'elle aille un peu mieux, je la quittai un instant pour aller dans la salle d'eau. Je récupérai alors un linge et une bassine afin qu'elle puisse se nettoyer le visage. Je revins quelques secondes plus tard. Tandis que je me dirigeai vers elle, je pris la décision entièrement farfelue de m'occuper moi-même de la débarbouiller. Sa petite mine me touchait bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais c'était ainsi. Je lui pris la main pour l'emmener sur mon lit. Je la fis asseoir et la rejoignis.

— Tournez-vous vers moi, petite, lui ordonnai-je doucement comme si je m'adressais à une enfant.

Elle ne protesta pas et ferma les yeux quand je passai le linge humide pour effacer les traces de sa frayeur. Car elle avait eu peur, c'était un fait étrange et nouveau que je découvrais d'elle.

— Vous avez eu peur pour moi, dis-je, ce qui était plus une vérité qu'une question.

À cette phrase elle se déroba à ma vue. Ainsi donc, j'avais vu juste. Prestement je reposai le linge et la bassine sur une table et la pris par les épaules pour la tourner vers moi.

— J'aurais dû savoir, murmura-t-elle d'une faible voix. J'aurais dû me souvenir de cette scène où Merry tente de prendre le Palantír à Gandalf et que ce dernier dort les yeux ouverts* comme un corps sans vie. Ça m'avait un peu effrayée la première fois que je l'avais vue. Après on en riait bien avec les copines.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perdu. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

— Vous êtes vraiment vivant ?! chuchota-t-elle en levant sa main pour me caresser le visage.

Dès que ses doigts tremblants touchèrent ma joue, je retins mon souffle. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, car je savais qu'elle était encore bouleversée.

— Je le suis, Cerise, répondis-je d'une voix enrouée.

Sous l'impulsion du moment, je pris son autre main pour la porter à ma poitrine, là où mon cœur battait.

— Je vous ai giflé. J'ai commis un acte impardonnable. Vous allez me punir ? débita-t-elle d'une traite.

Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Une toute autre émotion venait de m'assaillir.

— Non, Cerise, murmurai-je. Je ne vous punirai pas. Pas cette fois-ci.

— J'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez mort, continua-t-elle avec cette urgence dans la voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ou que vous faisiez une crise cardiaque. Vous êtes si vieux malgré votre air juvénile. C'est dommage que le _Docteur House_ ne soit pas de ce monde, lui aurait pu vous sauver la vie… Bien sûr il aurait été odieux, mais il y serait arrivé.

Je me reculai un peu pour l'observer. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à son charabia. Je n'avais pas éprouvé cette urgence, ce désir charnel envers quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps. Maeiell avait plus souvent partagé mes nuits à parler ou à jouer que d'être dans ma couche. L'acte physique avait toujours eu un symbole d'engagement que je n'avais pas perçu avec mon ancienne amante. Toutefois, avec Cerise, cela allait au-delà d'un simple besoin primaire. Il s'agissait plus d'une nécessité comme si mon âme voulait fusionner à la sienne lors d'un moment d'intimité partagée. Cependant, la sachant encore innocente, je me refusais de la posséder de la sorte. Elle souffrait et j'étais loin d'être un monstre d'égoïsme. Exhalant un long soupir, je la repoussai gentiment.

— Vous devriez retourner dans votre lit Cerise. Vous êtes fatiguée et moi-même j'ai besoin de repos.

Mon corps et mon cœur refusaient de la laisser retourner de l'autre côté de la porte. Toutefois, la raison m'enjoignait de ne pas faillir à cette décision. C'était pour son bien tout autant que le mien.

— Je… suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, murmura-t-elle en se levant.

J'eus à peine le temps de voir son regard contrit. Sans avoir conscience de mon geste, j'attrapai son poignet pour la ramener à moi. Elle s'effondra dans mes bras en poussant un nouveau gémissement de surprise. Sans réfléchir, je lui saisis la nuque avec une ardeur que je ne me connaissais pas et plongeai ma bouche vers la sienne. Je voulais la goûter une dernière fois avant de la laisser partir vers son lit. Elle poussa un long geignement quand nos langues se rencontrèrent. Je fus surpris de la sentir se positionner à califourchon contre moi, ce qui eut pour effet de faire remonter sa robe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner de stupeur quand son pubis nu rencontra la preuve évidente de mon envie d'elle. J'avais complètement oublié que je lui avais retiré son sous-vêtement quelques heures plus tôt, et je crus ma raison me déserter quand je sentis contre moi une certaine chaleur humide entre ses cuisses. Je n'avais pas prémédité cela, toutefois je ne pouvais décemment pas aller plus loin avec elle ce soir. Elle avait besoin de repos et moi aussi. C'est avec une force dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable que je la repoussai.

— Allez dormir, Cerise. Il est tard, ordonnai-je tout en soufflant sous l'effort pour ne pas me jeter sur elle et commettre un acte irréparable.

— Mais, j'ai envie…

— Il suffit, jeune fille, la coupai-je durement.

Je la vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure avant de me tourner le dos. Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la porte du salon. Baissant les yeux, je vis son dessous par terre. Me levant à mon tour, je le pris dans l'intention de le lui redonner.

— Cerise, lançai-je plus fort.

Elle se retourna, une lueur d'espoir qui fut vite remplacée par de la déception et un peu d'humiliation. Elle avait vu. Elle récupéra brutalement son bien, mais je n'en fis pas cas. Moi aussi je la voulais, mais pas comme cela et pas ce soir. Dans un dernier sursaut de frustration, elle claqua la porte. J'étais enfin seul. Loin d'en être heureux, je me rallongeai en attendant en vain que le sommeil réparateur des elfes m'emporte.

Cette petite était en train de chambouler l'ordre établi de ma vie.

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

Comment pouvait-il me laisser dans un état pareil ?! Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi frustrée de toute ma vie. Cet elfe était-il frigide ou sadique ? Je souris en me rappelant qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie avait été des plus… Parlante, donc non, il n'avait pas été insensible à notre petit intermède. Mais alors, pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu aller jusqu'au bout avec moi ? Comme je le maudissais ! C'est avec une certaine déconvenue que je m'allongeai sur mon lit. J'avais envie de terminer seule ce qu'il avait entrepris quelques instants plus tôt. Cela dit, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être encore auprès de lui. Tout ce que Thranduil allait gagner dans cette histoire, c'est que je lui sauterai dessus le lendemain. Enfin là encore, ce ne serait pas gagné d'avance. Cet elfe avait le fâcheux don de souffler le chaud et le froid en même temps.

Furieuse et blessée dans mon amour-propre, je donnai un coup de poing dans mon oreiller avant de me jeter sur le matelas. Une chaleur enivrante monta en moi quand je me rendis compte de la direction que prenait ma relation avec le roi. C'était à peine croyable et pourtant... Nous étions devenus intimes. C'était étrange de me dire cela. Il paraissait tellement intouchable et inaccessible en temps normal. Pourtant, dès que j'avais été dans ses bras, j'avais oublié qui il était. Je portai mon poing à la bouche. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'intéressait à moi. J'étais si différente des elfines de son peuple. Que ce soit sur l'aspect physique ou même culturel… En plus, je fantasmais à mort sur son fils. Si cela, ce n'était pas malsain… Et puis, et puis je ne l'aimais même pas. Il était trop parfait, trop, _« je sors d'une mise en page Photoshop, je suis fabuleusement parfait et je vous le fais savoir…_ ». Sa beauté me faisait toujours un peu peur. Il était éblouissant, il le savait et cela m'agaçait, mais dès que j'étais près de lui... Je me mis à bâiller. À quoi bon ressasser tout cela ? D'un geste, je rabattis le drap sur moi et me retournai en chien de fusil pour dormir.

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai d'un coup lorsque j'entendis la porte de communication, avec la chambre de Thranduil s'ouvrir. Je le vis s'avancer vers son bureau sans un regard vers moi. Allons donc, l'elfe froid et sans cœur était-il de retour ? Soupirant, je me levai sans un bruit, puis je partis en direction de la salle de bains. J'y trouvai des vêtements propres laissés à mon intention. Savoir que des gens passaient devant moi pendant que je dormais, cela m'avait un peu fait flipper … Cela me ramenait à un vieux souvenir : une fois, quand j'étais partie en colonie de vacances, les deux filles qui partageaient alors ma chambre m'avaient signalé que je parlais en dormant. Bon, je ne ronflais pas, c'était déjà ça. Une fois prête, je revins dans la pièce principale où un petit déjeuner m'attendait. Mon lit avait été débarrassé. En voyant que quatre couverts étaient dressés, je fronçai les sourcils.

— Celeborn se joindra à nous d'ici quelques minutes, m'informa Thranduil qui me fit signe pour que je prenne place à table à ses côtés.

Mon cœur se mit à cogner un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine, le traître. Thranduil était particulièrement beau ce matin. Sur sa tête se dressait une couronne que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Parmi les feuilles orangées, on pouvait y distinguer quelques bourgeons prêts à éclore ainsi que des feuilles d'un beau vert éclatant. Sous son manteau d'apparat, je distinguais une sorte de tunique faite de fils d'or et d'argent. Oui, indéniablement, le roi était aujourd'hui vraiment, mais vraiment canon.

— Vous avez encore des choses à voir concernant vos affaires politiques ? demandai-je poliment en priant pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Hier m'avait suffi et si je m'endormais une nouvelle fois, je n'aurais pas la même excuse que la veille.

— Non, me répondit Thranduil. Celeborn tenait à s'entretenir avec vous. Je lui ai proposé de le faire ce matin en se joignant à nous pour le premier repas.

— Oh ! m'exclamai-je, mais pourquoi ? Que me voulait-il ?

J'étais perplexe. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre petite humaine, une intruse dans leur monde, je n'avais rien d'intéressant à proprement parler. Alors d'où venait cet intérêt pour moi ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, Cerise, me répondit Thranduil d'une voix claire en prenant un grain de raisin qui se trouvait dans une coupelle posée au centre de la table.

Comme hypnotisée, je le vis porter le grain avec une extrême lenteur à sa bouche. Je sentis la mienne s'assécher d'un coup. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser ce qui s'était passé la veille avec lui. J'allais lui poser une nouvelle question quand on frappa à la porte.

— Entrez, lança le Roi des elfes de la forêt de Mirkwood.

Il s'agissait de Tamril. Je soupirai doucement. Cela faisait un petit moment que je ne l'avais plus vu – je ne comptais pas la nuit dernière, car j'étais trop en état de choc pour l'avoir remarqué – et nos instants passés ensemble me manquaient beaucoup. J'en profitais qu'il coulait un regard vers moi pour lui sourire de toutes mes dents. J'espérais qu'à travers ce geste il comprenne que je ne l'avais pas oublié et que je m'étais remise de la nuit dernière. C'est avec plaisir que je le vis me le rendre, mais de façon plus mesurée. Sans doute la présence de Thranduil l'empêchait-elle d'être plus démonstratif à mon égard.

— Votre Majesté, commença Tamril, Finlenn m'envoie vous prévenir que le Seigneur Celeborn ne devrait plus tarder.

— Merci Tamril, vous pouvez disposer, répondit Thranduil en le fixant d'un œil sévère qui ne m'échappa pas.

Mon ami s'inclina respectueusement devant son Roi et sortit sans un regard vers moi. Agacée, je levai les yeux au ciel.

— Que signifiait ce sourire Cerise ? me questionna Thranduil en se tournant vers moi.

Il n'était pas en colère, seulement curieux.

— Eh bien, quand je vois un ami, j'aime lui signifier que je suis contente de le voir alors je lui souris. Tout simplement, répondis-je en lui soutenant son regard.

Il haussa un sourcil l'air circonspect.

— Vous savez, repris-je, vous devriez essayer, vous aussi, c'est plutôt sympa comme concept. Cependant je doute que vous en ayez beaucoup, des amis j'entends.

Oui, bon, je n'étais pas très sympathique avec lui, mais c'était mérité pour toutes les fois où il avait été désagréable avec moi ou ses pairs.

— C'est inexact, répliqua-t-il sans relever ma pique, comme si je ne venais pas de l'insulter.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour d'avoir l'air interrogateur. Détendue, je me permis même de m'affaler un peu sur la table en mettant mes coudes sur le rebord tout en prenant ma tête dans les mains. Je l'observai, un sourire amusé au visage.

— Carrément ! fis-je en le dévisageant l'air moqueur. Vous avez de vrais amis, pour de vrai ? Mais je n'en ai pas croisé un seul ici, dis-je pour en remettre une couche.

Ce que je pouvais être mauvaise langue, mais j'aimais bien le taquiner.

— Certes, acquiesça-t-il. Vous ne risquez pas de les voir, car ils sont déjà tous partis pour les Terres Immortelles.

Ses doigts se mirent alors à pianoter contre son accoudoir. Il avait croisé ses jambes dans une position nonchalante. Cependant son manège ne me trompa pas. Il s'impatientait. Et quand Thranduil s'impatientait, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

— Redressez-vous un peu, Cerise, me réprimanda-t-il tout en scrutant la porte, les yeux plissés.

Soufflant contre une mèche de cheveux récalcitrante qui s'était éprise de liberté, je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Ce fut à cet instant que Celeborn arriva en compagnie de Haldir, le beau Gardien de la Lórien. Voir ces deux êtres d'une exquise beauté l'un à côté de l'autre fit naître sur mon visage un sourire d'une telle niaiserie que même _Anastasia Steele_ en aurait été verte de jalousie. Quand Celeborn me vit, il me renvoya un sourire empreint d'une telle bonté que je crus fondre comme neige au soleil et ce fut pire quand Haldir vint vers moi pour s'incliner dans un geste cérémonial.

— Bonjour, belle Dame, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

À cet instant, je fus incapable de lui répondre, mon cerveau venait de subir un grave court-circuit. C'était fini, je crois que j'étais irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de cet elfe ! Je me pâmais d'amour sous le regard quelque peu furieux du roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire.

— Cerise, arrêtez de vous conduire comme une enfant mal élevée, me réprimanda-t-il vertement.

— Mais je n'ai rien fait ! répliquai-je, outrée qu'il ose me traiter ainsi devant ses invités même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

— Vous faites honte aux habitants de Mirkwood par votre affligeante attitude, ajouta-t-il histoire de bien enfoncer le clou.

— Pardon, mais vous avez vu la…

— Arrêtez, tous les deux, s'interposa Celeborn qui nous regarda tour à tour avec une certaine incompréhension dans les yeux.

Cette réplique mit brutalement fin à notre échange d'insultes. Depuis que le Roi avait décidé de me courtiser, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel entre nous. Je prenais un réel plaisir à lui tenir tête de cette manière et le voir perdre ses moyens devant moi. Toutefois, je ne pensai pas que ce fût au goût du seigneur Celeborn. Je pouvais tout à fait le comprendre, car après tout, il n'était pas au courant de ce que dissimulait notre relation. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas à l'être, cela ne regardait que le Roi et moi. Revenant au présent, j'aperçus Haldir qui vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, tandis que son Seigneur prenait place en face de Thranduil. Ce dernier avait les lèvres plissées. Je sentais que l'intervention de Celeborn ne lui avait pas plu. Sans savoir pourquoi, un frisson d'anxiété me saisit en pensant que j'en subirai très certainement les conséquences plus tard. Un silence assez pesant s'installa alors. Celeborn et Haldir me fixaient comme s'ils me voyaient pour la première fois, ce qui me mit très mal à l'aise. Thranduil, quant à lui, prenait son accoudoir pour un piano. Là, tout de suite j'hésitai entre soit rire, soit lancer une blague vaseuse, soit de m'écrier comme une idiote : « Mais what the fuck les gars ?! C'est quoi votre problème aujourd'hui ?! Vous avez été mal baisé la nuit dernière ou quoi ?! » Bien sûr, jamais je n'aurais osé dire cela à voix haute. Néanmoins, quand je vis trois paires d'yeux incrédules se retourner d'un seul coup vers moi, je me rendis compte que je m'étais levée et que j'avais parlé de vive voix. J'étais une indécrottable imbécile, je pouvais en convenir sans l'aide de personne.

— Oups, marmonnai-je, je crois que j'ai encore dit une connerie.

Le sentiment de honte qui m'étreignit fut tel qu'il me fit chauffer les oreilles. Je devais avoir les joues aussi rouges qu'une écrevisse trop cuite. Je me rassis vivement tout en me plaquant les deux mains sur la bouche pour éviter de nouvelles bévues. Mais quelle abrutie, franchement ! D'autant plus que s'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait été mal baisé la nuit dernière, c'était moi ! … Et Thranduil aussi, mais là c'était de sa faute à lui, pas la mienne. Ah, mais voilà que je digressai encore.

— Vous me désespérez de plus en plus, Cerise, jeta froidement le héros de mes pensées, qui prenait sur lui pour garder son calme et croyez-moi, cela se sentait que c'était très dur pour le _Sacro-Saint_ Roi.

Quant aux deux autres elfes, je fus sidérée de voir qu'Haldir se retenait pour ne pas rire… Rire ?! Celeborn affichait un grand sourire lui aussi. Décidément, je les adorais ! Pitié ! Emmenez-moi avec vous ! Haldir, s'il te plaît, épouse-moi là tout de suite et fais-moi des enfants sur la table à manger de Thranduil, délirai-je en mon for intérieur.

— Bien, commença Celeborn, inconscient de mes pensées, si j'ai demandé au Roi Thranduil à vous voir ce matin Cerise, c'est pour vous poser quelques questions, et aussi vous faire une proposition.

— Ah bon ? fis-je en clignant des yeux. Des questions sur quoi exactement ?

— Le Seigneur de Mirkwood nous a dit que vous veniez d'un autre monde. Il apparaît qu'effectivement vos us et coutumes, votre façon d'agir et votre manière de vous exprimer nous sont totalement étrangers. Quoique rafraîchissants, termina-t-il gentiment en voyant que j'avais changé de couleur à l'évocation de mes innombrables et irrécupérables âneries.

Je ne voyais pas où Celeborn voulait en venir, mais je fus soulagée de voir arriver un des elfes qui faisait office en cuisine pour nous apporter le petit déjeuner. Bonne diversion, pensai-je pour moi-même, quelque peu apaisée. Le mari de Galadriel attendit que nous fussions tous servis pour reprendre notre conversation.

— Cerise, relança-t-il, tout en portant à ses lèvres une tasse de thé fumante qu'on venait de lui servir. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mon épouse avait vu votre venue il y a de cela quelques lunes. D'après ses visions, vous auriez dû vous trouver en Lothlórien. Or nous sommes très étonnés, enfin, nous l'avons été, se corrigea-t-il, de vous découvrir ici à Mirkwood.

Lentement, il reposa sa tasse sans cesser de me fixer avec intensité. Je compris qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part. Je dus toutefois digérer ce qu'il venait de dire. À l'entendre, c'est comme si mon arrivée dans les terres de Thranduil était ma faute et non due à de la malchance. Je sentis un grand ressentiment monter en moi sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Non, mais parce qu'il pensait peut-être que c'était moi qui avais décrété que je voulais atterrir à Mirkwood-Land, le pays des elfes joyeux où les araignées sont gentilles… Ah ! Voilà que je me remettais à dire n'importe quoi ! J'étais terriblement en colère.

— Parce que vous croyez sérieusement que je savais où j'allais atterrir ? déclarai-je la rage au cœur. Écoutez, je rentrais tranquillement chez moi quand une espèce de vieux dégénéré s'est jeté sur moi dans le Bois de _Vincennes_ et m'a fait tomber dans une sorte de trou noir. À mon réveil, je me suis retrouvée dans cet endroit merdique où des araignées ont failli avoir ma peau. Non, mais sérieusement ! hurlai-je sans pouvoir me contenir plus longtemps, tout en me levant et en tapant du plat de la main sur la table – faisant tinter la vaissellerie au passage – vous croyez vraiment que j'ai décidé de venir dans ce pays de mon plein gré ?! Mais vous êtes cinglé ma parole !

Les deux elfes des bois de la Lothlórien me regardèrent éberlués tandis que Thranduil secouait la tête, les yeux levés au ciel. Tiens depuis quand avait-il des attitudes parfaitement humaines, celui-là ?

— Écoutez, Cerise, je sais que tout ceci a dû être difficile pour vous, mais il y a eu très certainement une erreur ou une…

— Ah ça c'est clair, mon pote, le coupai-je brutalement. C'est une belle erreur ! Mon arrivée ici est une _énoooooorme_ erreur !

— Cerise ! hurla Thranduil d'une voix de stentor. Il suffit ! Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi au Seigneur Celeborn.

Le roi s'était levé à son tour et n'admettrait aucune contestation de ma part, compris-je. Cependant j'étais énervée. Tout ce que je contenais depuis des mois devait sortir et malheureusement, Celeborn était une cible bien trop facile pour que je ne dirige pas ma colère contre lui. Je le toisai un moment avant de me retourner une nouvelle fois vers Celeborn qui ne bronchait pas. Je pouvais lire une certaine tristesse dans son regard. Je me mis à trembler.

— Je ne m'excuserai pas, dis-je à Celeborn tout en évitant Thranduil du regard.

Je sentis le Roi se déplacer à mes côtés. Qu'allait-il me faire au juste ? Me donner une fessée déculottée devant tout le monde ? J'attendis.

— Thranduil, mon ami, s'interposa l'époux de Galadriel, laissez-la s'exprimer. Puis revenant à moi : — Je comprends votre colère, Cerise et j'ai l'impression que vous avez réellement besoin de l'évacuer. Comment aurions-nous réagi si à votre place nous étions tombés dans votre monde ?

Celeborn avisa les deux autres elfes. Haldir hocha la tête, d'accord avec son Seigneur quant à Thranduil, il afficha une moue dégoûtée.

— Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demandai-je alors tout à trac.

Ma fureur était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Seul un reste de colère persistait.

— Je ne puis vous le dire, mon enfant, répondit Celeborn, un drôle de sourire étirant ses lèvres.

— Je vous demande pardon ?! m'exclamai-je incrédule. Vous ne le pouvez pas, parce que vous ne savez pas ou parce que vous ne _voulez_ pas ?

— Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, répliqua l'elfe de la Lothlórien d'une voix ferme.

Mais bien sûr, pensais-je avec amertume. En fait, il n'en savait rien, mais il ne voulait pas me le dire. Ma présence en ces lieux était la pire hérésie jamais connue en Terre du Milieu, je pariai que tous ceux qui connaissaient mon existence par ici devaient être déphasés. Non, mais sérieusement, quoi ! Frustrée, je me rassis en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Il fallait que je me calme sinon j'allais de nouveau exploser.

— Encore un peu de thé Ma Dame ? me proposa gentiment Haldir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je le regardai de travers. Il soutint mon regard sans broncher le moins du monde. Malheureusement, j'étais bien trop en remontée pour que son numéro de charme marche une nouvelle fois sur moi.

— Parce que vous avez vraiment l'impression d'assister à un brunch dominical ou quoi, là ?! aboyai-je. Vous avez cru que tout allait bien ? Non ça ne va pas, Haldir, alors votre thé vous pouvez vous le carrer entre vos miches d'elfe mal baisé, je m'en tape royalement !

— Cerise !

Je sursautai avec violence. Thranduil se contenait difficilement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. Franchement, je m'en fichais. J'avais l'impression au final que l'on me prenait pour une demeurée dans ce pays et je n'aimais pas cela.

— Celeborn, venez-en aux faits ! lança Thranduil agacé.

Ce dernier soupira.

— Très bien. Pour tout vous avouer, jeune fille, – la voix du Seigneur de la Lothlórien était devenue un peu plus dure et ferme, il semblait chagriné. Je l'avais déçu par mon comportement, c'était indéniable – Votre place n'est pas ici à Mirkwood. C'est pourquoi nous aimerions que vous veniez avec nous en Lothlórien.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? m'exclamai-je surprise. Mais pour quoi faire ?

— Mon épouse connaît votre histoire, elle a vu plus de choses qu'elle ne m'en a dites. Cela est toujours ainsi avec Galadriel. Si vous nous accompagnez, vous aurez très certainement des réponses à vos innombrables questions. Cela vous permettra sans doute de faire le deuil de ce monde auquel vous apparteniez.

Une boule d'une grande amertume se forma dans ma gorge. J'eus du mal à avaler. Celeborn me proposait de partir d'ici pour avoir des réponses ? Très bien, d'accord, mais si moi je voulais juste rentrer chez moi ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de deuil de mon monde ? Je l'aimais, mon monde à moi, je voulais y retourner ! Bien sûr que j'avais toujours fantasmé de me retrouver plongée dans un univers féerique, mais cela restait du domaine du fantasme justement. Ma vie me plaisait telle qu'elle était avant, voilà pourquoi je me languissais autant de ma Terre. Baissant la tête, je sentis que j'allais éclater en sanglots d'une seconde à l'autre. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Je ne voulais pas craquer devant eux. Je ne voulais pas leur exposer mes faiblesses, ils avaient déjà une assez piètre opinion de moi. Mais c'était tellement dur…

— Celeborn, Haldir, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objections, je pense que cette jeune personne a besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela, avança Thranduil avec une froide assurance.

J'entendis les deux elfes se lever de leur place. Comment ? Ils partaient déjà ?

— Cerise, dit Celeborn. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, mais je vous demande de bien réfléchir à ce que je viens de vous dire. Il ne sert à rien de vous révolter sur ce qui est déjà fait. Le mieux est d'aller de l'avant. Votre vie n'est pas détruite, elle est loin de l'être et pourra se révéler merveilleuse et pleine d'espoir si vous savez ouvrir les yeux ainsi que votre cœur. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

Je ne répondis pas puis j'entendis la porte se refermer. Relevant la tête, je vis malgré le brouillard de larmes qui obscurcissait mes yeux qu'ils étaient partis. Me fichant que Thranduil soit encore là, je laissai libre cours à mes sanglots.

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

Ses pleurs étaient déchirants. Après la crise à laquelle je venais d'assister et qui avait eu pour bouc émissaire ce pauvre Celeborn – dont je louais l'incommensurable patience – ne voilà-t-il pas que notre petite humaine craquait pour de bon. M'affalant un peu plus contre le dossier de mon fauteuil, je croisai bras et jambes et attendis qu'elle se calme. Il ne servait à rien que j'intervienne, je ne ferais qu'ajouter à son mal-être. Au bout d'une heure, ses pleurs se tarirent tout à fait et j'eus la satisfaction de la voir se calmer. Ce fut à cet instant qu'on frappa à la porte.

— Entrez, dis-je d'une voix forte.

Il s'agissait de Liamarë. Je la vis froncer les sourcils quand elle aperçut Cerise recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains sur le visage.

— Que s'est-il passé ? me questionna-t-elle doucement.

— Son trop-plein d'émotion a débordé, dis-je laconiquement. Les humains n'ont pas, et n'auront jamais, la force émotionnelle des elfes, je le crains.

— Sans doute, rétorqua-t-elle, mais si cela lui fait du bien, alors c'est mieux ainsi.

Un reniflement méprisant nous fit tourner la tête à Liamarë et moi-même vers la petite humaine.

— Eh, oh ! Je suis là, merci de ne pas parler de moi comme si je n'existais pas, marmonna-t-elle mécontente.

Je haussai un sourcil. Allons donc, elle allait sans doute mieux pour retrouver cette verve insolente que nous lui connaissions si bien. Liamarë, quant à elle, secoua la tête puis débarrassa la table.

— Je te verrai plus tard Cerise, lui dit-elle avant de sortir.

Cette dernière, une fois que la porte fut refermée, enleva ses mains de son visage.

Par les Valar, elle était méconnaissable et incroyablement…

— Vous êtes d'une laideur tout à fait repoussante, marmonnai-je, choqué par l'état dans lequel elle s'était laissé aller.

Je compris qu'elle avait pleuré à s'en faire mal. Ses yeux étaient dangereusement rouges et gonflés. Ses joues gardaient les traces de ses larmes, quant à son nez, il avait copieusement coulé. Sans attendre de réponse ou d'objection de sa part, j'exhalai un nouveau long soupir avant de me rendre dans la salle d'eau pour récupérer une bassine d'eau fraîche avec un linge. Tout comme la veille – cela commençait à devenir une habitude –, je pris l'initiative de la débarbouiller. Elle me laissa faire sans broncher, ce qui était mieux ainsi.

— Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? me demanda-t-elle une fois que j'eus reposé la bassine et le linge sur la table vide.

Nos visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud. Elle me dévisageait comme si elle tentait de lire dans mes pensées. Pris d'un élan de tendresse inhabituel je repoussai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille à l'extrémité étrangement arrondie. Elle était si différente de nous.

— Parce que j'en ai envie, soufflai-je doucement.

À vrai dire, je ne savais pas ce que je désirais vraiment d'elle. Depuis que je la connaissais et qu'elle faisait partie de notre Royaume, elle avait chamboulé nos vies bien tranquilles. Voulais-je la voir partir avec Celeborn ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Une part de moi, le Roi, pensait que sa place était avec ceux qui la réclamaient, mais justement, cette autre partie de mon être la voulait également. Mon âme réclamait de découvrir la sienne.

— Allez-vous partir ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander et qui me mécontenta au plus haut point.

Elle m'observa un instant puis se passa la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu dire plus tôt, je la trouvai à cet instant tout à fait désirable. N'y tenant plus et faisant fi des convenances, je l'attirai dans mes bras et capturai ses lèvres avant qu'elle ait le temps de s'exprimer. Ce baiser fut doux et légèrement humide. J'espérais qu'à travers ce geste, cela lui donne matière à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle pourrait perdre en me quittant. Nous nous séparâmes, le souffle court.

— Je… Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle.

Elle voulut baisser la tête, mais je la retins, un doigt replié sous son menton.

— Réfléchissez bien Cerise. Il y a tant de choses que j'ai envie de vous faire découvrir.

Elle s'écarta légèrement.

— Je sais, dit-elle. Mais j'ai besoin de temps.

— Le temps, vous n'en aurez pas, petite. Celeborn repart en début d'après-midi. Votre choix devra être fait bien avant.

Elle se leva subitement.

— Pourquoi ? gémit-elle. Pourquoi faut-il qu'on me demande de choisir ? J'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans un mauvais épisode d'une série B !

Sans m'en demander la permission, elle sortit précipitamment de mes appartements, me laissant seul. Avais-je le droit de la retenir dans ce royaume ? Qu'entendaient Celeborn et Galadriel au sujet de cette enfant perdue dans notre monde ? Cerise, finalement, semblait avoir beaucoup plus d'importance aux yeux des elfes de la Terre du Milieu que son arrivée ne l'avait laissée supposer.

* * *

 **Tamril**

* * *

— Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu sembles désespéré ? me demanda pour la énième fois Finlenn.

Je ne lui répondis pas. À quoi bon, je savais déjà qu'il désapprouverait. Peut-être même irait-il le rapporter à notre bon Roi. Repenser à ce que j'avais découvert cette nuit quand j'avais cru ma Cerise attaquée… Elle, dans la chambre royale. Que pouvait-elle bien y faire ? Liamarë avait forcément tort. Jamais Thranduil ne prendrait une humaine pour amante, encore moins pour compagne. Mais Cerise était dans sa chambre. Fermant un instant les yeux, je les rouvris quelques secondes plus tard et les posais sur le petit groupe de Galadhrim prêt à reprendre la route avec le Seigneur Celeborn. Toutefois, ils ne partaient pas tous. Le plus grand nombre d'entre eux restait à nos côtés pour continuer la traque des araignées géantes. Le but était d'éradiquer une bonne fois pour toutes le mal qui affaiblissait cette forêt.

J'étais curieux de la découvrir une fois qu'elle serait assainie. Je ne l'avais jamais connue autrement. Ma famille avait vécu dans les arbres du temps où l'on pouvait encore demeurer dehors sans que l'on soit en danger. Mon père et ma mère avaient connu ces temps de paix, mais quand le Roi Thranduil avait déplacé son peuple plus au Nord, ils avaient refusé de le suivre. Se cacher dans des cavernes n'était pas la vie rêvée des elfes Sylvestre. Ils avaient besoin de communier avec la nature. Ce refus leur coûta la vie. Je n'étais encore qu'un tout jeune ellon quand notre campement fut attaqué par des Orques. Mon père s'était sacrifié pour ma mère et moi, malheureusement, elle le rejoignit dans les cavernes de Mandos quelques lunes plus tard. Une araignée géante l'avait attrapée dans ses filets. Quant à moi, j'avais été gravement blessé, mais encore tout petit, elle avait eu le temps de me cacher avant d'être prise au piège. J'avais été découvert bien des jours plus tard – qui m'avaient paru durer une éternité – par des soldats du Roi, Finlenn à leur tête.

Ils m'avaient ramené avec eux et j'avais été soigné, puis le Roi m'avait placé dans la nurserie royale, là où grandissait son fils Legolas. Ce dernier avait quelques décennies de plus que moi et fut heureux de ma venue. Vivre dans l'entourage du prince était un grand honneur que me faisaient Ses Majestés, moi le simple petit orphelin sans référence. Puis j'avais grandi et c'était Finlenn qui avait continué mon éducation. À cette époque, je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'assouvir ma vengeance envers ceux qui m'avaient privé à jamais de ma famille. C'est pourquoi je pris à cœur ma formation de soldat. Je détestais alors tous ceux qui étaient étrangers à mon peuple. Encore maintenant, je me trouvais toujours méfiant, et pourtant, cela ne m'avait pas empêché de tomber amoureux de cette humaine, cette Cerise que j'avais arrachée aux pattes des araignées. Y repenser fit battre mon cœur plus fort. Je ne pouvais plus envisager sa mort potentielle sans que cela ne me touche jusqu'à l'âme.

Je souhaitais de tout cœur pouvoir sortir un jour de ces cavernes et enfin respirer le doux air du printemps, sentir la fragrance du feuillage des arbres qui auraient retrouvé leur splendeur d'antan, et m'endormir sur une branche, bercé par le doux ronronnement de la vie. Dans un autre rêve encore plus prégnant, je me voyais vivre avec Cerise, nous formerions alors une famille heureuse et… Une tape me ramena directement au présent. Frottant l'arrière de mon crâne, je me retournai vers l'insolent qui avait osé faire cela. Il s'agissait de Finlenn.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive depuis quelque temps, mais ton attitude est de plus en plus étrange et dangereuse autant pour toi que pour les autres, déclara-t-il furieux. Tu n'es plus aussi concentré sur ta tâche qu'avant. Où sont donc passées ta hargne, ton envie de venger tes parents ?

C'était un coup bas, mais il eut pour mérite de m'atteindre. Je me frottai la poitrine comme pour chasser une douleur imaginaire.

— Tu as raison. Je ne dois pas perdre mon objectif de vue, répondis-je en croisant son regard.

Il soupira.

— Tamril, je te connais depuis que tu es tout petit, je t'ai sauvé, puis en partie élevé. Qui est l'heureuse élue qui te fait dévier du but de ta vie. Car tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une affaire de cœur ?

Je me pinçais les lèvres. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il me percerait à jour.

— Il est encore tôt pour que je te le dise, avouai-je, car rien ne servait de le lui cacher. Je n'ai pas encore commencé ma cour. Mais je ne pense pas que tu approuveras, terminai-je pour moi-même, me gardant bien de lui dire cela à voix haute sous peine qu'il ne devine tout de suite de qui je voulais parler.

La mine sombre qu'affichait mon ami s'adoucit à ma réponse.

— Je suis ravi pour toi, Mellon-nìn*. J'espère que l'élue de ton cœur, quand elle découvrira l'intérêt que tu lui témoignes, saura à quel point elle a de la chance.

Ces propos me réchauffèrent le cœur.

— Mais, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Notre mission avant tout ! Imagine ! D'ici peu nous pourrons vivre heureux et en paix… Surtout en paix, répéta-t-il et ses yeux se firent rêveurs puis presque extatiques.

Je le voyais imaginer cet état de liesse dans lequel nous serions une fois notre forêt libérée de ses chaînes maudites, de ce poison qui la rongeait jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses entrailles de terre. Nous reprenant au même moment, nous vîmes arriver vers nous Haldir de la Lothlórien. Il avait le visage fermé. Ce dernier passa devant nous avant de revenir à notre hauteur.

— Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner, nous dit-il, mais pourriez-vous me rappeler où se trouvent vos cuisines ? J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir et de me calmer. Cette humaine est d'une telle impudence ! Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour la supporter continuellement.

Finlenn s'esclaffa. Pour ma part, j'avais envie d'empoigner cet odieux personnage et lui apprendre à parler autrement des dames de ce Royaume. Surtout de cette dame en question.

— Cerise ne serait pas Cerise sans son éternel comportement à la limite des convenances, déclara-t-il.

Haldir soupira et me lança un coup d'œil. Je n'avais rien dit, préférant éviter d'être démasqué si je prenais la défense de celle qui faisait battre mon cœur.

— Ce qui me chagrine encore plus, reprit le chef des Galadhrim, c'est de savoir que je vais devoir supporter ses humeurs pendant tout le voyage de retour jusqu'à notre chère Caras Galadhon.

À ces mots, Finlenn et moi le regardâmes sans comprendre.

— Mon Seigneur, continua-t-il dans le but de répondre à notre question muette, a proposé à cette Cerise de venir avec nous en Lothlórien.

Étrangement, Finlenn ne semblait pas bien prendre cette nouvelle. Ce qui me rassura quelque peu, car pour ma part, j'avais l'impression de voir la terre s'effondrer à mes pieds.

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* Qui ne se souvient pas de la scène où l'on voit Gandalf dormir les yeux ouverts ? J'ai imaginé ce que serait la réaction de Cerise face à un Thranduil en train de dormir et voilà... J'avoue que j'avais pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette scène. Pauvre Thranduil, ce n'est pas le genre de réveil que l'on souhaite avoir.

* Mellon-nìn : mon ami en Sindarin.

* Dans cette nouvelle version, nous en découvrons un peu plus sur le passé de Tamril. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien utile de le connaitre un peu mieux notre bon elfe sylvestre.


	11. Ce que veulent les femmes

**Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **11**

 **Ce que veulent les femmes**

 _Chapitre réécrit courant 2017 et publié le 19/11/2017 - Vous pourrez retrouver la première version de 2014 sur mon blog consacré à Une Quête Ratée._

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

Après m'être enfuie des appartements de Thranduil, je passai le reste de la matinée cachée dans les cuisines de Mirkwood. J'aimais bien l'ambiance chaleureuse qui y régnait. J'étais assise en retrait et j'observais Linwë invectiver ses commis avec une fureur qui ne trompait personne. Le cuisinier personnel de Thranduil avait le cœur sur la main et m'avait tout de suite acceptée.

Repensant au petit déjeuner houleux que j'avais eu ce matin même, je réfléchis aux mots et à la proposition que le Seigneur Celeborn m'avait faite. J'en eus un horrible pincement au cœur. Je ne savais que choisir. Avais-je vraiment envie de partir d'ici pour me retrouver dans un nouvel endroit où il faudrait une nouvelle fois que je m'adapte ? Où je devrais, une nouvelle fois, faire ma place ? Certes, on me promettait des réponses et peut-être même l'opportunité de rentrer chez moi, mais… Ma poitrine se serra. Je commençais à me faire à ma vie ici et à ses habitants. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que j'avais atterri par inadvertance en Terre du Milieu. Bien sûr, j'étais toujours l'étrange petite humaine qui avait mis le Royaume de Mirkwood sens dessus dessous avec mes bourdes et ma grande gueule. J'étais leur petite attraction inespérée, mais… je m'y étais faite. Et puis… je… Mon cœur s'emballa de nouveau en repensant à Thranduil et à ce que nous avions fait la veille… Ou plutôt ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je sentis mes joues rougir violemment et, ne voulant pas que les elfes se posent des questions sur mon état, j'enfouis ma tête entre mes bras posés sur la table de cuisine. Mon _Gieu_ Cerise, qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide et… faible ! Il suffit qu'un elfe canon te donne un orgasme pour voir tes certitudes chamboulées du tout au tout.

À dire vrai, même si cela me fichait la trouille, j'avais envie d'aller jusqu'au bout avec le Roi des elfes. Il avait été si doux et prévenant avec moi. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne voulais pas voir ce maudit elfe aussi égocentrique que narcissique autrement qu'en con imbu de lui-même. Cependant, j'avais drôlement envie de rester auprès de lui en fait, surtout que c'était la première fois de ma vie qu'un homme s'intéressait à moi autrement que pour se rapprocher d'une de mes copines.

Malheureusement pour moi, le traiter de tous les noms ne résoudrait pas mon problème. Parce que s'il avait été si terrible que cela, je n'aurais pas ce besoin de rester. Une part de moi voulait découvrir d'autres endroits de la Terre du Milieu et l'autre… voulait Thranduil. Je soupirai lourdement et, allez savoir pourquoi l'image de _Severus Rogue_ s'imposa à ma conscience : « _Vous êtes pathétique mademoiselle Martin. Terriblement pathétique._ » Nouveau soupir. J'avais envie de revoir les films de _Harry Potter_. _Alan Rickman_ en professeur des potions était tellement sexy. Encore un soupir. Non, mais, je n'étais vraiment pas bien là ! J'avais une envie furieuse d'oublier mes problèmes en m'abrutissant devant un bon film réconfortant ; histoire de ne plus réfléchir à rien. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de moi. Je grognai un « laissez-moi tranquille » quand on me tapota doucement l'épaule.

— J'ai dit que je voulais être tranquille ! m'exclamai-je, mécontente d'être dérangée.

Toutefois, je redressai un peu la tête pour voir qui était là – la curiosité me perdrait un jour.

Je poussai alors un cri de surprise en découvrant Tamril. Il m'observait, la tête appuyée sur une main. Il paraissait si humain dans cette position… et tellement… mignon !

— Vous m'avez l'air bien préoccupé Cerise, commença-t-il tout en se redressant sur le banc.

Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, c'était un peu gênant. Il avait compris que je n'allais pas bien, l'avait-il deviné ou bien…

— Cela se voit tant que ça ? soupirai-je, dépitée.

Si j'étais payée au nombre de soupirs, pensai-je, agacée, je serais riche à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'avais jamais autant soupiré que depuis que j'étais tombée en Terre du Milieu. En fait, cela aurait dû s'appeler la _Terre du Soupir_. Tamril secoua la tête doucement. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonne humeur. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi heureux et serein. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Sans doute avait-il appris mon départ imminent du Royaume de Mirkwood ? Est-ce cela qui le rendait si joyeux ?

— Qu'avez-vous encore fait comme bêtise ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

Sa question me prit au dépourvu et me vexa quelque peu. Prise d'une impulsion totalement enfantine, je lui tapai la cuisse.

— De suite, je suis triste et vous pensez que j'ai encore fait une gaffe. Vous vous trompez lourdement, vous savez, le détrompai-je.

— Ah, Cerise ! reprit-il en se retenant de rire, vous êtes impossible.

Sans prévenir, il se leva puis tendit une de ses mains vers moi. Je les fixai, lui et sa main, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attendait.

— Venez avec moi, Cerise. Allons-nous promener un peu, voulez-vous ?

Je mis un certain temps avant d'acquiescer. Était-ce une bonne idée après ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin ?

— D'accord, lui répondis-je simplement en acceptant sa proposition.

Sa paume était aussi douce que calleuse, c'était une sensation étrange, mais agréable. Sans prévenir, il m'entraîna à sa suite l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Fronçant les sourcils, je me demandai où il voulait m'emmener et pourquoi il semblait si pressé tout d'un coup. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état.

— Mais où allons-nous ? finis-je par le questionner tandis que nous grimpions vers les esplanades qui se trouvaient au-dessus des cuisines.

— Dans un endroit tranquille où nous pourrons discuter sans être dérangés, vous et moi, me répondit-il sans se retourner.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi Tamril avait-il besoin de parler avec moi à l'abri des regards ? Bientôt, je reconnus la coursive où nous nous étions déjà rendus il y a quelques semaines de cela. L'endroit était désert. Une fois arrivés, il me libéra enfin.

— Cela va faire longtemps que nous ne sommes pas venus ici, dis-je avec précaution, me retournant vers lui.

Tamril me fixait, l'air grave et la bouche pincée. Qu'avais-je donc encore fait pour qu'il agisse de la sorte. À cet instant, il me faisait un peu peur.

— Cerise, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu, commença-t-il en venant se planter devant moi, mais j'aimerais vous dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé nos moments passés ensemble.

Malgré les appréhensions qui me gagnaient, je m'aperçus que je n'avais jamais fait attention au fait que Tamril était particulièrement grand. Sans doute même plus que le Roi. À l'expression de son visage, je compris qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part.

— Oui, moi aussi, convins-je en déglutissant, mal à l'aise.

J'avais quelques doutes sur ce qu'il voulait me dire, mais je ne tenais pas à m'engager sur cette pente des plus glissantes avec lui. J'avais déjà assez à faire avec Thranduil. Je levai ma tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Leur couleur semblait plus bleue que d'habitude et...

— Vous êtes grand, Tamril, repris-je la bouche sèche.

Ma dernière réplique le fit sourire.

— Je sais bien, dit-il, que vous êtes humaine et que ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler est insensé. Vous savez Cerise, j'y ai longuement réfléchi.

Il soupira et se pencha un peu plus vers moi. Ses iris s'étaient dangereusement assombris. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

— Sans vouloir vous offenser, j'aurais aimé que cela n'arrive jamais et pourtant, mon cœur chante d'allégresse. Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que mes pensées soient tournées vers vous Cerise.

Waouh ! Ses yeux étaient vraiment très bleus, beaucoup plus que ceux de Thranduil ! remarquai-je pour moi-même. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Je ne savais plus. Je ne voulais surtout pas me rappeler.

— Vos yeux sont très bleus, Tamril, lançai-je un peu nerveusement, ne prêtant pas trop attention à la manière dont il me dévorait du regard.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis se reculer légèrement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux d'un brun profond, aussi lisses que ceux de son Roi. Cela les ébouriffa à peine.

— Vous êtes une personne aussi étrange qu'unique, continua-t-il sans prêter attention à ma dernière remarque. Je sais qu'être surveillée continuellement par notre Roi ne doit pas être aisé pour vous. Des rumeurs circulent à ce propos, mais je n'en ai cure. Vous valez tellement plus que tout cela Cerise. Si vous aviez un véritable protecteur, un compagnon, alors sans doute que Sa Majesté porterait sa curiosité ailleurs. Non Cerise, en vérité, je ne peux taire plus longtemps la violence des sentiments qui m'animent à votre égard.

Il avait dit cela avec une telle conviction, une telle emphase que je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir. Tamril m'aimait. Il fallait que je sois idiote pour ne pas l'avoir compris à cet instant. Cependant, je ne savais pas comment gérer cette nouvelle. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me déclarait son amour.

— Merci, Tamril, balbutiai-je, ne sachant quoi répondre de plus intelligent. Je me sens chanceuse d'avoir un ami tel que vous.

Il y avait tellement de maladresse dans ce que je venais de lui dire. Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais… pas de la façon qu'il attendait. Néanmoins, je vis dans ses yeux que mes mots l'avaient touché.

— Oh douce et belle Cerise, reprit-il. Me donnerez-vous l'autorisation de vous courtiser ? me demanda-t-il, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Cette fois, il allait trop vite pour moi. Je pensais que ma réponse sur le fait que je le considérais comme un ami avait été assez claire. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

— Me faire la cour ? répétai-je atterrée.

— Oui, répondit-il en faisant un geste de la main vers son cœur tout en s'inclinant devant moi.

— Heu, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera utile ! m'exclamai-je, totalement perdue.

Je vis d'abord de l'incrédulité, puis de l'amusement dans son regard.

— Oh Cerise ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Vous êtes la personne la plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire.

C'est vrai, je le savais, mais je n'avais pas envie de le comprendre. Je faillis m'étouffer de surprise quand il se pencha vers moi pour déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

— Et avec cela, voyez-vous un peu mieux où je veux en venir ma douce amie ? murmura-t-il tout contre mon oreille.

Était-ce mesquin de ma part que de vouloir lui donner un bon coup de pied, là où cela était très douloureux pour les hommes, et de fuir loin… très loin de lui ? Non pas qu'il me répugnait, bien au contraire, Tamril était vraiment très beau, mais… J'avais l'impression que ce que nous faisions était mal. À cela, l'image de Thranduil s'imposa à ma conscience. Sans le vouloir, je m'étais déjà engagée et j'avais l'impression qu'en cet instant, je le trahissais. Et ce n'était pas juste pour Tamril non plus. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de le repousser sans le blesser pour autant.

— Êtes-vous devenu totalement fou, Tamril ?! soufflai-je, accablée. Je n'ai rien fait pour vous plaire et qui plus est, je suis humaine. Vous savez bien que je mourrai d'ici quelques années et puis vous, de toute façon, vous allez partir pour Aman d'ici peu. Vous devriez être plus raisonnable.

Je n'y étais pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère, mais je n'avais pas trouvé mieux comme arguments. Malheureusement, je faillis m'étrangler quand je le vis secouer la tête, l'air toujours amusé. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à ce que je venais de lui rétorquer.

— Cerise, vous viendrez avec moi là-bas. Nous trouverons bien une solution. L'amour peut venir à bout de tout, vous savez.

Je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire ou bien lui hurler dessus pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était complètement insensé. Non, mais franchement, il s'était entendu parler ? Avait-il aussi oublié qui j'étais ?

— Bon, Tamril, maugréai-je, un peu à bout. Je ne sais pas quel genre de romans vous lisez en ce moment, mais tout porte à croire que vous avez fait une indigestion de livres à _l'eau de rose_ de _Barbara Cartland_. Ce n'est pas bon pour votre cerveau, vous savez.

Je le repoussai gentiment, mais fermement.

— Cerise, je ne vous demande pas une réponse immédiate, réfléchissez avant de décider quoi que ce soit, soupira-t-il. Venez, je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'aux appartements du Roi. Je vous retiens depuis trop longtemps.

Comme si de rien n'était ou presque, Tamril plaça sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me faire avancer. Le chemin du retour fut silencieux cependant, en avisant l'elfe, je vis qu'il semblait heureux. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ne venais-je pas de lui mettre un râteau ? Sans doute pensait-il que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais.

— Non Cerise, n'entrez pas, me lança Tamril un peu gêné. Sa Majesté semble occupée et je ne crois pas qu'il serait heureux que nous le dérangions actuellement.

Je me retournai vers Tamril, l'œil interrogateur. Ces elfes avaient vraiment l'ouïe surdéveloppée.

— Allons donc ! Je vis ici et j'aimerais bien récupérer deux-trois affaires. Je ne vais pas le déranger longtemps, je vous le promets.

— N'entrez pas ! gronda-t-il. C'est un ordre, vous risquez de le payer cher si vous franchissez le seuil de cette pièce.

Surprise, je scrutai le visage de l'elfe. Il avait l'air aussi furieux que perturbé et il semblait vraiment tenir à ce que je n'entre pas. Pourquoi ? Que faisait donc Thranduil pour que je ne puisse pas le déranger maintenant ?

— Tamril, parfois, je ne vous comprends pas, rétorquai-je avant de faire fi de ses ordres.

Je tournai rapidement la poignée et ouvris la porte en grand avant d'entendre de drôles de bruits. Derrière moi, Tamril poussa un soupir de lassitude.

— Cerise, je vous avais dit de…

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Ce que j'entendais n'était pas une conversation entre le Roi et l'un de ses subalternes. Non, on aurait dit comme de petits miaulements suivis de grondements plus masculins. Ne voulant pas croire ce que mon cerveau était en train de décoder, je m'avançai tel un automate jusqu'à la chambre du Roi dont l'entrée était ouverte. Ce que je découvris me coupa le souffle, vraiment. Je n'aimais pas le Roi me rappelais-je, et heureusement, car sinon cela m'aurait sans doute brisé le cœur. Maeiell, cette _peste,_ était avec Thranduil, tous deux se tenaient enlacés comme s'ils s'embrassaient… Je dus émettre un hoquet de stupeur, car les deux amants se retournèrent d'un seul bloc vers moi. La garce souriait de toutes ses dents et quant à Thranduil, il affichait une expression neutre. Rien ne pouvait laisser deviner sur son visage si ma présence l'embarrassait ou le dérangeait.

— Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas notre petite humaine ? susurra mielleusement Maeiell. Dis-moi, ne veux-tu pas te joindre à nous pour nous tenir compagnie ?

Je poussai un grognement de mépris. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de les lui montrer. Jamais !

— Vous savez quoi ? crachai-je pleine de rage. Allez vous faire foutre, tous les deux !

Je fis demi-tour sans demander mon reste et bousculai Tamril en sortant de ce cauchemar.

— Je vous avais prévenue, marmonna Tamril qui me suivait tandis que mes pas furieux m'entraînaient jusqu'à mon ancienne chambre. Il avait l'air inquiet.

À peine consciente de mes gestes, je m'assis sur mon lit, tentant de digérer ce que je venais de voir. Je ne fis pas attention à Tamril qui venait de s'agenouiller devant moi, ses mains en coupe de part et d'autre de mon visage.

— Cerise, allez-vous bien ? me questionna mon chevalier servant, dans un murmure anxieux.

Doucement, je relevai la tête vers lui. Tamril était tellement éblouissant, avec son physique androgyne. Cependant, il avait aussi un côté très masculin qui devait attirer une myriade d'admiratrices. Pourquoi alors avait-il jeté son dévolu sur moi ? Une pauvre humaine ayant à peine le quart de la beauté de celles de sa race ? Il semblait vraiment inquiet pour moi, je le lus dans ses yeux. Plus je le scrutai et plus la tentation et la curiosité le concernant devinrent impérieuses. Je me pris à me demander ce que cela ferait s'il venait m'embrasser d'un vrai baiser passionné. Je compris que je ne devais rien attendre finalement de ce Roi aussi égoïste que glacial et sans cœur. _Enflure !_ Thranduil n'éprouvait aucune forme de sentiment pour moi, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ce que je représentais et ce que cela pouvait lui apporter. Quant à moi et ce que je pouvais ressentir, il s'en fichait bien. Quel être sans scrupule ! Sans doute devrais-je réfléchir plus sérieusement à la réponse que j'allais donner à Celeborn ? En attendant, je voulais que quelqu'un m'aime pour moi et Tamril semblait être le candidat idéal. Ce n'était pas bien, je le savais. Je ne devais pas et pourtant…

— Embrassez-moi, Tamril.

Il me fixa, étonné.

— Cerise, je ne pense pas que…

— S'il vous plaît, le suppliai-je presque.

Alors je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un simple baiser, mais je voulais goûter plus. Je voulais qu'il me fasse oublier le goût du raisin sucré et les promesses de volupté qui l'accompagnaient. Je pris donc l'initiative d'approfondir moi-même notre étreinte et passai ma langue sur les lèvres scellées de l'elfe. Il poussa un gémissement avant d'entrouvrir sa bouche. J'en profitai pour glisser ma langue à l'intérieur. Mon geste osé eut raison de ses dernières réticences. Il me captura dans ses bras et notre baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionné. C'était agréable, cependant…

— Oh, Cerise, souffla-t-il le regard embué d'émotions.

Tandis que je m'apprêtais à le repousser gentiment, la porte de la chambre claqua brutalement, ce qui nous fit sursauter tous les deux de surprise.

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

Après que notre petite humaine fut partie, je me réfugiai dans le travail, répondant aux missives urgentes. Néanmoins, une partie de moi restait obnubilée par ce qui s'était passé la veille. Nous avions été trop loin pour revenir en arrière. J'espérai à juste titre qu'elle ne prendrait pas la décision de partir, cependant je savais que si elle le faisait, je ne pourrais pas la forcer à rester parmi nous. Toutefois, je me demandais si l'envie de mieux la connaître ne la ferait pas fuir tout autant ? Sans parler de mon désir qui s'était éveillé à son contact. L'acte charnel restait quelque chose de très spirituel pour ceux de mon peuple. On ne prenait pas l'amour à la légère. J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte de mes appartements. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de ma petite humaine, je lui répondis d'entrer et de me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Nous devions discuter de ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt avec le Seigneur Celeborn. Quels ne furent pas ma surprise et mon mécontentement quand je découvris Maeiell sur le seuil.

— Que veux-tu ? lui demandai-je avec agacement.

— Mon Roi, répondit-elle d'une voix douce et cristalline. Vous me manquez tant.

Avant que je ne puisse lui dire de partir, elle se jeta sur moi dans le but de m'embrasser. Elle savait pourtant que je ne tolérais pas ce genre de comportement. Plus je tentai de la repousser et plus elle se colla à moi. Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter, je me figeai lui faisant comprendre par là qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de ma part, si ce n'était mon évident mépris. Ce fut à cet instant que Cerise apparut. Je pus lire dans ses yeux la surprise, puis la douleur et enfin la fureur avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler tandis que mon ancienne maîtresse enfonçait encore un peu plus le clou.

— Tu as été trop loin Maeiell ! aboyai-je une fois que nous fûmes à nouveau seuls.

Cette dernière perdit un peu de sa superbe et fit un pas en arrière. Elle semblait moins sûre d'elle tout à coup.

— Je te confine à tes quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre, continuai-je avant de sortir de mes appartements pour héler un de mes gardes. — Reconduisez cette elfine jusqu'à chez elle et gardez sa porte. Elle est punie pour trois jours. Demandez à l'une de ses servantes de lui apporter de quoi se nourrir. Uniquement le nécessaire.

— Mon Roi, objecta l'objet de mon courroux. Je vous en supplie, ne me punissez pas, c'est…

— Je ne veux plus rien savoir venant de toi ! la coupai-je durement tout en la regardant se faire emmener manu militari. Tu abuses bien trop de ma patience ! Un rappel à l'ordre ne te fera que le plus grand bien.

J'attendis qu'ils soient hors de ma vue pour prendre la direction de l'ancienne chambre de Cerise. Je savais que je l'y trouverais. Elle s'était méprise sur ce qu'elle avait vu et même si une partie de moi refusait de lui donner la moindre explication, l'autre voulait à tout prix la rassurer. Elle devait pleurer comme elle seule savait le faire et cette pensée me perturba plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Néanmoins, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux quand je pénétrai dans la pièce sans m'annoncer. Une rage noire s'empara de moi à cet instant. Je me sentais trahi et ridicule d'éprouver une étrange douleur dans la poitrine. Le bras droit de Finlenn et Cerise étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et leur étreinte ne laissait aucun doute possible sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Comment osaient-ils ? Tous deux sursautèrent quand je refermai brusquement la porte derrière moi. Ce fut Tamril qui me vit le premier. Il se redressa vivement et voulut dire quelque chose, mais je fus plus rapide.

— Dehors ! ordonnai-je n'arrivant pas à maîtriser le feu qui bouillonnait en moi.

— Majesté, bégaya-t-il en s'inclinant devant moi, mais je n'en avais cure, je voulais qu'il disparaisse de ma vue.

— J'ai dit : DEHORS ! tonnai-je cette fois.

Je l'entendis haleter avant qu'il ne passe devant moi sans demander son reste. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, je fermai la porte à clef. Je fulminais littéralement. Comment avait-il seulement osé la toucher ? De quel droit ? J'avisai alors Cerise qui me fixait, totalement hors d'elle, elle aussi, le souffle court et les lèvres rougies par ce maudit baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ?

— Vous vous prenez pour qui ? s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse, en se redressant de toute sa taille pour se planter devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

Je l'observai, la bouche pincée. Il fallait d'abord que je me calme. Sinon rien de bien ne sortirait de tout ceci.

— Que se passe-t-il exactement entre Tamril et vous ? demandai-je, tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver un semblant de contrôle.

— Et vous ? Que faisiez-vous avec cette idiote de Maeiell, hein ?! hurla-t-elle.

— Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondis-je, les dents serrées.

Hors de question que je la rassure après ce que je venais de voir.

— Pareil pour vous ! Ce que je fais avec Tamril ne vous regarde pas non plus.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard pendant une bonne minute. Elle était hors d'elle. Tout comme moi. Cependant, je compris aussi quelque chose de bien plus profond à travers ses mots. Elle était jalouse de Maeiell et sans doute avait-elle agi dans le but de me blesser. Une espèce de vengeance en quelque sorte.

— Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir, Cerise, commençai-je en prenant sur moi. Je ne lui devais aucune explication, mais je savais que si je ne le faisais pas, je risquais de la perdre. Une elfine en colère pouvait se montrer dangereuse. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'une Cerise en colère était capable de faire… Quoique, elle venait de m'en donner un bel avant-goût.

— Ah non, écoutez, je me fiche de savoir pourquoi vous étiez avec elle, simplement cela m'a surprise. En plus, je ne l'apprécie pas, elle et son petit sourire victorieux. La voir m'a totalement fait sortir de mes gonds. Je lui aurais bien bouffé le visage, à cette petite conne !

Je la fixai stupéfait par ses propos. Quel langage outrancier ! Et croyait-elle vraiment aux âneries qu'elle venait de prononcer ? La vision totalement distordue de cette scène dont elle avait été témoin entre Maeiell et moi, l'avait blessée et elle me le faisait payer, ni plus ni moins.

— Vous êtes aussi vulgaire que violente dans vos propos Cerise. Êtes-vous certaine de ne pas descendre de quelques Berserk ? dis-je avec tout l'humour dont j'étais capable pour tenter de la détendre.

— Pardon ? Heu non, je ne crois pas.

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle.

— Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Tamril, mais je vous rappelle que vous et moi sommes amants. Nous sommes ensemble et j'exige l'entière exclusivité Cerise. Un Roi ne partage pas.

— Vous n'en avez rien à faire de moi ! éructa-t-elle à nouveau rouge de colère. Et j'agis comme je l'entends. Je ne vous dois rien !

— Cela suffit, Cerise. Je n'admettrai plus que vous me manquiez à ce point de respect. Je vous ordonne de me dire ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux. Et je ne vous permettrai aucune autre insolence, est-ce bien compris ?

Pour appuyer mes propos, je la pris par les épaules et serrai fermement ma prise sur elle. Par tous les Valar, jamais je n'avais perdu aussi rapidement mon sang froid ! Elle finirait sans doute par me rendre fou. Ce que je ressentais était incompréhensible.

— Vous êtes vraiment certain de vouloir savoir ce que Tamril me voulait ?

— Cerise ! m'exclamai-je.

Elle inspira un grand coup et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. J'attendis qu'elle se décide enfin à parler. Ce qu'elle pouvait se montrer irritante.

— Eh bien, commença-t-elle tout en me lançant un regard torve. C'est assez gênant de vous le dire comme cela, mais sachez que j'ai un admirateur.

Où voulait-elle venir ? pensai-je suspicieux.

— Tamril a demandé la permission de me courtiser et je la lui ai accordée, déclara-t-elle un sourire sournois manifeste sur son visage.

Elle ne s'en cachait même pas. Elle savait pertinemment l'effet que ces mots auraient sur moi. Je la repoussai alors durement. Je me sentais trahi.

— Vous n'aviez pas le droit, Cerise !

— Je n'avais pas le droit de quoi, exactement ?

— D'accepter.

Je revins vers elle et l'acculai contre le lit.

— Vous êtes à moi, Cerise, et tant que vous m'appartiendrez, vous ne serez courtisée par personne d'autre que moi, vous m'entendez !

Son petit visage se plissa et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs redoutables. Ce que je lui disais ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais cela n'avait aucune importance du moment qu'elle m'obéissait.

— Vous savez quoi, Thranduil, fulmina-t-elle. Allez vous faire voir !

Comment osait-elle continuer à me défier de la sorte ? Dans un cri de fureur incontrôlée, je la jetai sans ménagement sur le lit. Il fallait que je la marque pour qu'elle comprenne une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle était à moi tant que je n'en aurais pas eu assez d'elle. Je voulais découvrir tous ses secrets, et je voulais comprendre pourquoi nos âmes semblaient être attirées l'une par l'autre. Il était donc hors de question qu'un autre elfe la détourne de moi. J'étais le Roi, et je n'accepterais aucune contestation, surtout pas venant d'elle. Profitant qu'elle était allongée, je m'assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, bien décidé à lui prouver que j'étais son seul Seigneur et Maître. Dans un élan de lucidité, je convins que j'avais du mal à me reconnaître. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Qu'avait-elle fait de moi ?!

— Mais lâchez-moi, espèce de salaud ! hurla-t-elle tout en se débattant.

Elle se mit à tambouriner ma poitrine de ses petits poings crispés. D'un geste vif, je les attrapai pour les ramener derrière sa tête d'une poigne ferme.

— Vous n'êtes rien ici, Cerise, à peine bonne pour ce que je veux faire de vous. J'ai l'extrême bonté de vous garder auprès de moi et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ?

— Vous me faites mal, gémit-elle, mais je n'en avais que faire.

Elle devait comprendre qui commandait ici.

— Je pourrais vous éviter cette souffrance si vous ne me provoquiez pas continuellement. Vous êtes impossible et d'une vulgarité sans précédent, lui dis-je entre mes dents serrées.

J'attendis quelques secondes qu'elle arrête de se débattre. Une fois que je fus sûr de ne plus me faire rosser, je la lâchai. Elle gémit. Elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Je me penchais avec une extrême lenteur sur elle dans le but de l'embrasser. Le baiser, lui, fut brutal, déchaîné, bien loin de mes habitudes. Nos langues ne se caressaient pas, elles luttaient. Je sentis à peine sa reddition alors qu'elle venait de passer ses bras autour de mon cou, m'attirant un peu plus contre elle. J'allais envoyer mes bonnes résolutions la concernant aux orties, quand des coups portés à la porte se firent entendre, de plus en plus insistants. Qui avait l'outrecuidance de me déranger maintenant ?

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Thranduil ait ce pouvoir sur moi. Comment avait-il réussi à me mettre dans cet état alors qu'au départ j'étais furieuse contre lui ? Oui, j'étais faible. Il avait suffi qu'il se mette à califourchon sur moi et qu'il m'embrasse pour me faire oublier que je le maudissais l'instant d'avant et que je souhaitais faire de sa vie un enfer. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il voulait faire de moi son amante vu qu'il voyait toujours Maeiell. Je lui avais dit que je m'en fichais, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Je m'étais sentie… trahie et humiliée. En définitive, s'il me voulait, c'était juste pour l'attrait de la nouveauté que je représentais à ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il ne valait pas mieux que les hommes de mon monde. Des _boloss_ qui se prenaient pour des tombeurs.

Cela faisait deux bonnes minutes qu'un pauvre elfe tambourinait à la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Thranduil était toujours sur moi, le souffle court. Je pouvais sentir à travers ses vêtements qu'il était plus que réveillé. Le Roi des elfes était-il un obsédé ? Il venait à peine de quitter _l'autre_ qu'il voulait déjà remettre le couvert avec moi ?! Non, mais franchement, moi qui pensais les elfes purs et chastes…

— Que se passe-t-il ? tonna Thranduil à la porte fermée.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se releva et lissa les plis de sa tunique comme pour se donner contenance.

— Votre Majesté ?! répondit la voix de Haldir qui ne s'avisa pas de rentrer – de toute façon la porte était fermée à clef –, nous cherchons Cerise. Elle devait se présenter dans la salle du trône pour donner sa réponse au Seigneur Celeborn et…

Je me relevai lentement à mon tour en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Thranduil. Il fallait que j'y aille. Le Seigneur Celeborn attendait ma décision alors que je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais lui dire. Si j'avais été une personne avisée, je serais partie tout de suite, mais… Je contemplai avec hésitation le profil de ce Roi vaniteux, puis… Je devais partir tout de suite. Je me sentais mal tout à coup.

— Très bien Haldir. Nous le lui transmettrons, répondit Thranduil tout en se tournant vers moi.

J'allais moi-même rétorquer quelque chose, mais m'en abstins. Il se passa une minute avant que je ne me décide à me lever du lit. Une fois debout, je me dirigeai vers la porte quand je sentis la poigne de Thranduil sur moi.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?! explosai-je.

J'étais à bout de nerfs. J'avais envie de hurler, pleurer, taper du pied et tout cela à la fois. Le Roi, quant à lui, m'observait, le visage hermétique à la moindre émotion.

— Qu'allez-vous lui dire Cerise ?

— Dire quoi exactement ?

Je le regardai sans trop comprendre.

— Au sujet de la proposition de Celeborn, lança-t-il.

Il semblait agacé. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, je le sentais tendu. Bien décidée à me venger un peu de lui, je plissai les yeux et affichai un sourire perfide.

— Je crois bien que finalement, je vais accepter, commençai-je, je …

— Je vous l'interdis ! tonna-t-il avant de me coincer contre la porte. Vous êtes ma propriété, Cerise, vous ne pouvez partir si je ne l'exige pas !

— Vous savez quoi Thranduil, dans une vie antérieure vous avez dû être un sale clébard ! C'est déjà un miracle que vous ne m'ayez pas fait pipi dessus pour marquer votre territoire, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui rétorquer durement.

Je tentai alors vainement de me dégager de son étreinte, j'avais beau faire, mais ses bras étaient aussi inflexibles que de l'acier. Il m'énervait, m'agaçait et j'en avais assez d'être son jouet préféré qu'il martyrisait quand bon lui semblait. Soupirant, je pris sur moi pour me détendre. Je relevai la tête et collai mes lèvres – de moi-même – aux siennes.

— Votre réponse Cerise, souffla-t-il tout contre elles.

Au lieu de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, j'en profitai pour glisser ma langue dans sa bouche et je l'entendis gémir doucement. Comme je m'y attendais, il baissa ses bras pour les passer autour de moi. Pris dans un élan de passion, il me plaqua vivement contre lui et il faillit avoir raison de ma vengeance quand je pris une bouffée de son odeur à plein nez. Je n'assimilerai plus jamais le chèvrefeuille à autre chose que lui. Pourtant, il méritait une bonne leçon. Expirant tout l'air de mes poumons, je m'écartai de lui. Quand nos yeux se croisèrent, je pus lire dans les siens toute la passion qu'il ressentait à mon égard. Lentement, je lui souris et pliai un de mes genoux avant de… lui envoyer un bon coup dans l'entrejambe ! Je me mordis la lèvre d'appréhension quand je le vis écarquiller les yeux avant de s'écrouler par terre, ses royales mains tenant ses royales parties intimes.

— Bien, même le Roi des elfes est sensible à ce niveau-là, dis-je le cœur battant. Cela fait presque plaisir à voir. Vous ne pensiez pas sérieusement que j'allais me laisser aller avec vous, après la manière dont vous m'avez traitée ?

Son regard haineux fut la seule réponse qu'il me donna. Il devait avoir le souffle coupé à cause de la douleur. Je sentis des sueurs froides me couler le long du dos. J'allais le payer cher… ou pas, si je décidais de partir.

Prenant mes jambes à mon cou, je décampai sans demander mon reste.

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à reprendre contenance. Comment avait-elle seulement osé me faire cela à moi, le Roi des Elfes Sylvestres ?! En plusieurs milliers d'années de règne, jamais personne n'avait eu l'audace de lever la main sur moi, hormis mes ennemis… Et ils étaient tous morts sous les coups de mon épée. Cependant, elle était une femme… Jamais une femme n'aurait eu l'inconvenance de se comporter aussi bassement avec moi, pas même une humaine. Dans l'ordre des choses, les humaines avaient toutes peur de moi. Quant aux Elfines, elles priaient les Valar pour que je m'intéresse à elles. Au mieux, si elles me touchaient c'était parce que je le leur avais ordonné, pour mon plaisir personnel… Parce qu'elles rêvaient toutes d'être celle qui serait la première à mon cœur. Elenna l'était, et le resterait. La mère de mon unique enfant, la seule qui m'ait fait ressentir autre chose que de l'ennui. Mais cette Cerise, _cette humaine_ mal élevée qui ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler, venait de m'humilier de la pire des façons. Elle m'avait fait tomber à ses pieds sans la moindre peur de représailles, sans la moindre hésitation. Je devrais la tuer pour cela, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Oh, elle le paierait très cher, quand elle s'y attendrait le moins, bien sûr. En attendant, mon envie de la mater s'était intensifiée. Je la voulais pour moi, je la voulais si fort que j'en avais le tournis. Me redressant du mieux que je le pouvais, j'exhalai un long soupir avant de partir moi aussi en direction de mon trône. J'espérais seulement que Cerise n'avait pas pris de mauvaises décisions. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser ou dire, je savais bien qu'elle aussi avait ressenti cette alchimie entre nos deux âmes. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il fallait que je le découvre.

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

J'arrivai totalement essoufflée dans l'une des grandes salles attenantes au trône de Thranduil. J'avais couru comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de lendemain. Bon, en fait oui, j'avais eu peur que Thranduil ne me pourchasse pour me punir du super outrage envers un souverain que je venais de lui infliger. Je n'osais même pas imaginer comment il l'avait pris. Pourtant la part folle furieuse qui vivait en moi était encore complètement hilare. Cependant, c'était entièrement mérité. C'était si bon d'être insouciant parfois et de se laisser aller. Avisant les environs, je reconnus Haldir et le Seigneur Celeborn qui discutaient avec Finlenn. Je fis un geste de la main quand Haldir me reconnut et m'avançai vers eux.

— Cerise, commença-t-il, nous vous cherchions partout.

— Désolée, répondis-je quand je fus arrivée à leur hauteur. Mais j'étais occupée. Je me suis battue avec une tache récalcitrante qui ne voulait pas partir et croyez-moi, elle était tenace.

— Une tache récalcitrante ? répéta Celeborn qui ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir et dans un sens, tant mieux.

— Heu oui…

— Cerise, mon enfant, reprit-il en me prenant les mains, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire monter une boule d'angoisse à la gorge. — Qu'avez-vous décidé ? Nous accompagnerez-vous jusqu'à la Lórien. Mon épouse a tellement hâte de vous rencontrer.

Il plongea son regard, aussi doux qu'empli de gentillesse, dans le mien et j'eus l'envie soudaine de pleurer.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? me lamentai-je pour moi-même en repassant le film dans mon esprit de mon entrevue avec Thranduil. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Jamais le Roi ne me pardonnerait et j'étais encore plus folle que je ne le pensais quand je compris ce que j'allais dire au Seigneur Celeborn.

— Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes si gentil avec moi ni même ce que ma venue a de si important – parce qu'à vous entendre on dirait que ça l'est –, mais… je ne… je ne peux pas m'en aller d'ici.

Je me sentais lamentable de dire cela. J'étais certaine qu'en plus la vie en Lórien devait être bien plus agréable qu'ici. Sans parler du fait que je pourrais croiser Haldir plus souvent et tout, mais… Je ne pouvais pas partir, car malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé récemment avec Thranduil, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le quitter ainsi. Et je savais bien que je paierais très cher ce choix-là.

— Pourquoi cette décision vous rend-elle si malheureuse ?

Celeborn me releva doucement le visage avant d'essuyer de ses deux pouces mes larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues sans que je m'en sois aperçue. Les traîtresses.

— Parce que j'aurais aimé venir avec vous, mais… mais je ne peux pas. Je… j'ai…

Seigneur ! Comment expliquer à cet homme que j'étais une abrutie finie totalement masochiste et…

— Chut, mon enfant. Je sens au fond de vous que votre décision est déjà prise et que rien ne vous y fera revenir alors acceptez la comme nous l'acceptons.

— Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon, Celeborn, marmonnai-je en tremblant de tous mes membres. Je vous préfère ici que dans le film.

Son expression incrédule me fit monter un maigre sourire aux lèvres.

— Ah, voilà la jeune fille que nous avons connue, dit-il en me souriant à son tour. J'espère que nos routes se croiseront à nouveau, Cerise.

Je le vis se reculer avant de dire quelque chose en Sindarin à Haldir qui acquiesça de la tête. Le garde de la Lórien se retourna vers moi :

— J'ai été moi aussi ravi de faire votre connaissance, étrange Cerise. Vous êtes une drôle de petite humaine, mais je vous souhaite les meilleures choses qui soient en Terre du Milieu ou ailleurs.

Il posa sa main sur le cœur et s'inclina devant moi sans jamais cesser de me regarder. Je rougis, il était si beau.

— Moi aussi… Haldir, bégayai-je.

Et il partit en direction des écuries.

Celeborn revint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras en une étreinte chaleureuse.

— J'aurais aimé en apprendre plus sur vous et le monde d'où vous venez, mais je suis certain que ce jour arrivera bientôt ! Au revoir Cerise, prenez soin de vous et ménagez ce bon vieux Roi Thranduil.

Sur ce, Celeborn se dégagea et me fit un léger clin d'œil avant de suivre le même chemin qu'Haldir. Trop ébranlée et triste par ce départ, je ne pus m'empêcher de plaquer mes mains sur la bouche, laissant mes larmes couler librement. Comment quelqu'un que j'avais connu seulement la veille pouvait-il déjà me manquer ?

Toute à ma tristesse, je n'entendis pas quelqu'un arriver derrière moi.

— Cerise ! Nous n'en avons pas terminé vous et moi ! tonna la voix ô combien furieuse de sa Majesté Thranduil.

Je commençai déjà à regretter ma réponse, j'aurais dû suivre Celeborn et Haldir. La sentence du Roi à mon égard allait être terrible !

* * *

 **Tamril**

* * *

Je n'entendis pas Dagnir m'interpeller. J'étais encore dans un état second. J'avais baissé ma garde et le Roi me le ferait payer très bientôt.

— Tamril, _Mellon-nìn_ , déclara l'ellon en arrivant à ma hauteur, tu n'entends pas lorsque l'on t'appelle ? me reprocha-t-il doucement.

— Je suis navré Dagnir, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

— Un garde qui ne prend pas garde, voilà bien qui est surprenant ! se moqua-t-il gentiment. Où te rends-tu ?

Je levai la tête au ciel pour me calmer. Dagnir n'y était pour rien bien sûr, mais je n'avais aucune envie de sa compagnie, si charmante soit-elle.

— Je suis navré, dis-je, mais j'ai besoin de tranquillité pour me ressourcer et faire la paix avec mon âme.

À cette évocation, l'érudit qu'il était avait compris ce que je voulais dire et s'inclina, main sur le cœur, avant de me laisser partir. Je lui répondis par un signe de tête et repris mon chemin. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'assis sur mon lit et pris mon visage entre mes mains. Je sentis mes yeux brûler. Je ne voulais pas me laisser aller de cette manière. J'avais toujours su que déclarer ma flamme à Cerise me coûterait bien plus qu'un simple chagrin d'amour. Chez les elfes donner son cœur est une chose sacrée. Ce que je n'avais pas compris alors, c'était l'importance de sa personne pour le Roi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trahi celui à qui je devais la vie. J'avais beau me dire que je n'avais rien fait de mal, pourtant une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que courtiser cette humaine équivalait à une offense royale. Comment taire des sentiments qui allaient grandissants sans que je n'aie de prise sur eux ? Avoir goûté à ses lèvres, humé l'odeur de sa peau, tout cela m'était impossible à oublier.

La porte s'ouvrit avec force et fracas. Je me levai d'un bond pour faire face à Finlenn qui semblait choqué.

— Tamril, tous les gardes et les courtisans de la proche maisonnée du Roi sont convoqués dans la salle du trône par Sa Majesté, séance tenante.

Je fronçai les sourcils surpris.

— Que se passe-t-il exactement ? demandai-je le cœur cognant férocement dans ma poitrine.

— J'allais te poser la même question, me répondit-il. Mais, de ce que j'en sais, Cerise a encore fait des siennes.

Non, pensai-je, ce n'est pas que de sa faute, c'est aussi et surtout de la mienne et…

— Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire Tamril ? me dit Finlenn en me ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Elle est en prison. Le Roi l'y a conduit lui-même il y a moins d'une heure. C'est grave cette fois. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de fureur. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle survive à la sentence qu'il prononcera à son sujet.

En plus de cette terrible peur qui venait de me saisir, je crus déceler chez mon ami la même appréhension.

— Tu devrais être ravie toi qui n'aimais pas la présence de cette humaine parmi nous.

Il secoua la tête.

— J'ai appris à l'apprécier, mais pas autant que toi. Allez viens, ce n'est pas le moment de faire attendre Sa Majesté.

Cerise en prison, pensai-je avec effroi. Le Roi allait-il vraiment appliquer une sentence lourde de conséquences à son encontre ? Tout en avançant, je priai les Valar qu'ils accordent toute leur aide à celle qui avait désormais mon cœur entre ses mains.

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* Quand Cerise se sent mal ou perdue, elle se raccroche à ce qu'elle aime le plus au monde : ses passions pour les films, les séries TV, la musique, etc... C'est une geekette qui s'assume totalement.


	12. L'Éveil des Sens

**Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **12**

 **L'Éveil des Sens**

 _Chapitre réécrit courant 2017 et publié le 03/12/2017 - Vous pourrez retrouver la première version de 2014 sur mon blog consacré à Une Quête Ratée._

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

J'avais tenté de fuir, malheureusement pour moi, Thranduil avait fini par me rattraper.

Une nouvelle fois, mon elfe préféré m'avait assigné dans le plus bel endroit que comptait le magnifique Royaume de Mirkwood : je parlais bien évidemment de ses fabuleux cachots dont le confort était vanté dans toute la Terre du Milieu. En bonne traduction cela signifiait que je faisais moins la maligne. Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'attendre que l'on me serve le champagne, mais c'était peut-être trop demander.

Une envie de pleurer me submergea à la pensée des circonstances qui m'avaient précipitée en ces lieux enchanteurs – sentez-vous toute l'ironie de cette phrase ?

Quand Thranduil m'avait rejointe dans la salle du trône, j'avais bien compris qu'il n'avait pas l'air franchement content du sale coup que je lui avais donné. Allons donc, je m'attendais à quoi au juste ? Qu'il me congratule devant tant de témérité ? J'aurais été bien idiote de le croire. Thranduil pouvait se montrer imbuvable, mais j'avais oublié une chose fondamentale le concernant : il était Roi depuis des millénaires. Bien sûr, il était loin de ressembler à _Henry VIII_ – quoique, peut-être devrais-je prendre plus de précautions pour que ma tête reste bien en place _–_ et heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma personne. Au souvenir de la série avec _Jonathan Rhys Meyer,_ j'eus un petit soupir nostalgique. Mon confort me manquait vraiment, et mes séries adorées aussi ! Dire que j'allais louper la _troisième saison_ de _Sherlock_! Quelle poisse !

Oui, ces pensées étaient certes très puériles, mais en songeant à la manière dont Thranduil m'avait amenée ici, un sentiment de haine me gagna sans que je puisse le juguler. Je ne l'avais pas supplié quand il m'avait jetée lui-même dans cette cellule humide à l'odeur de renfermé. Non, je n'avais rien dit. J'avais été forte. Oh, il avait bien tenté de me faire plier, mettant en avant son rôle de grand Roi des elfes et le mien, pauvre petite humaine insignifiante. Et il n'avait pas tort cela dit, comparé à lui, je n'étais rien dans son monde . Mais, j'avais tenu bon et je n'avais pas baissé les yeux. Ce n'était sans doute pas très intelligent de ma part, encore moins des plus sages, mais je commençais à en avoir marre que l'on se moque de moi depuis mon arrivée ici. Je voulais bien être stupide, mais j'arrivais au bout de mes limites et je pense que je les avais même dépassées. Depuis, je moisissais dans cette geôle à attendre le bon vouloir du Roi. Adossée contre le mur humide, je patientai le temps qu'une bonne âme vienne me secourir.

En vain.

Les heures passèrent et la nuit vint enfin, mais je ne reçus aucune visite, même pas celle de Liamarë. Rien, que dalle ! J'étais seule, j'avais froid et j'étais affamée. Si j'avais su ce qu'il allait m'en coûter, j'aurais mis encore plus d'ardeur dans ce maudit coup de genou ! Il l'avait bien mérité finalement et jamais je ne m'excuserai de l'avoir fait. Et pas question d'éprouver le moindre remords à son égard. Non, j'en ressentis même une sournoise satisfaction parce que pour une fois, il avait compris qu'il y avait des êtres, en dehors des nains, qui ne le vénéraient pas comme un dieu vivant… Ce qu'il n'était pas au demeurant. Il avait beau avoir des millénaires affichés à son compteur, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un elfe à l'esprit aussi vicieux que belliqueux, possessif et véritablement « chieur » quand il le voulait.

Au moment où je sombrai dans le sommeil, je me mis à regretter amèrement d'avoir refusé l'invitation du Seigneur Celeborn. Oh oui, je le déplorais même ! Cela m'apprendrait à écouter mon cœur de midinette plutôt que ma raison qui m'avait suppliée d'arrêter les frais avec Thranduil. Mais j'étais trop bête et au lieu de le laisser loin derrière moi, j'étais restée.

Mon repos fut ponctué par de terribles cauchemars dans lesquels Sa _Majestueuseté_ comme j'aimais l'appeler, me regardait me faire dévorer par d'horribles araignées géantes, tout aussi flippantes les unes que les autres. C'était atroce, et en plus de cela, mes parents étaient là, eux aussi. Je les voyais se faire dépecer membre par membre. Je pouvais entendre mon père supplier d'épargner nos vies, mais le Roi n'en avait cure. Bien au contraire, il se délectait de notre détresse.

— Vous voyez, Cerise, disait-il, le visage déformé par la fureur qui le rendait méconnaissable, ce qu'il en coûte de vous rebeller contre nous.

Je me réveillai brutalement, en larmes, mes vêtements collant à ma peau brûlante et recouverte de sueur. Le souffle erratique, j'étais en nage. Quand les battements de mon cœur eurent repris un rythme normal, je me focalisai sur les bruits environnants. Je pus entendre des bribes de conversation en Sindarin provenant des étages supérieurs. Je fus presque soulagée quand je vis l'un des soldats de la garde s'avancer vers ma cellule, une écuelle à la main.

— Tiens, l'humaine, tu es enfin réveillée me dit-il d'une voix peu amène. Je suis venu ici plusieurs fois pour te donner à manger, pas plus tard que la nuit dernière, sans succès.

— Que… Quoi ? marmonnai-je l'esprit encore embrumé par ce maudit rêve. Il est si tard que ça ?

Je me frottai les yeux brutalement. J'avais beau avoir dormi, je me sentais encore terriblement fatiguée. L'elfe eut un rire de dérision.

— Tard ? Je ne dirais pas cela, il est même encore tôt pour ce début de soirée…

— Début de soirée ?! m'exclamai-je, mais…

— Tu as dormi plusieurs jours d'affilés. Impossible de te réveiller.

Sur ces paroles qui me choquèrent, il ouvrit la barrière en bois pour me tendre l'écuelle dont la tambouille semblait bonne pour satisfaire un animal.

Cette nouvelle me comprima douloureusement le cœur dans ma poitrine. J'étais seule. Personne n'était venu me chercher pour me ramener au palais. On avait décidé de me laisser croupir là, sans aucune mansuétude. Une bouffée de rage explosa dans mon ventre. Avisant le soldat et son plat, je levai la main pour faire voler l'assiette creuse contre le mur, aspergeant ce dernier d'une soupe qui ressemblait plus à de l'eau croupie qu'à de la nourriture. Comment Thranduil osait-il me faire cela ?!

— Allez vous faire foutre ! jetai-je hargneusement au soldat avant de me lever pour aller m'asseoir un peu plus loin, mettant ainsi une distance avec cet elfe arrogant qui me toisait de haut… Comme son Roi.

Pas du tout contrarié, bien au contraire, ce dernier ricana avant de secouer la tête.

— Tant pis pour toi, tu n'auras rien d'autre à manger avant demain.

Sur ces paroles qui avaient un goût de menace, il sortit, me laissant à nouveau seule avec moi-même. J'avais mal. Je haïssais les elfes, mais par-dessus tout, je haïssais Thranduil de m'infliger cela. Était-ce de cette manière qu'il traitait ses maîtresses ? Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il ne pouvait se contenter que de Maeiell. Seules les elfines venimeuses telles qu'elles pouvaient prendre du plaisir à lui manger dans la main. Les femmes bien ne se laissaient très certainement pas faire et lui ne les traitait sans doute pas comme cela non plus. Une nouvelle vague de tristesse me submergea.

Bâillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je pris sur moi et me dis que ce calvaire ne durerait pas indéfiniment. Une fois que je serai sortie, Thranduil le paierait très cher. Vraiment très cher !

En attendant, je me remis en chien de fusil contre le mur pour tenter de fuir cette réalité dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'avais chaud et froid en même temps, mais étrangement je n'avais pas faim, je me sentais même nauséeuse **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Au bout de trois longs jours qui suivirent, on vint enfin me tirer de cet enfer. Trop fatiguée pour dire quoi que ce soit, je suivis, hagarde, l'elfe qui m'avait sortie de ma prison. Ce ne fut qu'en distinguant, au travers du brouillard qui m'enveloppait, la blonde chevelure de celui que je haïssais plus que tout que je compris où l'on désirait me ramener. J'aurais dû être en colère, pourtant, j'étais surtout vidée, et j'avais aussi terriblement froid. Le Roi allait parler, mais il se ravisa. Bien. Quant à moi, je me sentais mal, vraiment mal. Ma vue se brouilla encore plus qu'elle ne l'était quand j'étais entrée dans la pièce. Je ne pris véritablement conscience de mon état qu'à l'apparition de points blancs et noirs occultant mon champ de vision, puis je perdis connaissance.

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

Partagé entre la colère et l'envie de lui faire comprendre qui commandait ici, je ne fis aucune concession pour alléger la punition que j'infligeai à Cerise. Liamarë et même Finlenn vinrent plaider sa cause, tour à tour, mais je m'étais montré aussi inflexible que le roc des montagnes d'Erebor. J'avais dû également prendre sur moi quand Tamril était venu me demander une audience pour me parler d'elle. Il restait persuadé que ce que j'avais surpris entre eux était la cause de la punition de Cerise. Pauvre fat ! Mais comment aurais-je pu avouer ce qu'elle m'avait fait ? J'étais un Roi, et ce genre de comportement était gravement puni, et ce bien plus que par un simple emprisonnement. J'avais été à deux doigts de le bannir pour ne plus le voir auprès d'elle, puis je m'étais souvenu du jeune elfe sylvestre qu'il avait été. Je l'avais recueilli et, à l'époque, sa détresse m'avait ému. Au nom de cela, je l'avais laissé partir sans rien lui dire de plus. J'en étais incapable. Il était comme un second fils que nous avions pris sous notre aile, Elenna et moi. Je m'étais donc contenu, pour ne pas le blesser.

Concernant Cerise, je voulais qu'elle saisisse, une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'elle avait outrepassé ses droits. Plusieurs fois, j'avais ressenti l'envie, le besoin même, d'abréger ses souffrances, mais cela aurait été à l'encontre de la leçon que je voulais lui donner. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs jours, après un régime drastique, que je convins qu'il était temps de la ramener parmi nous. Je l'espérais plus douce et repentante, mais la vision qu'elle m'offrit quand elle fut devant moi me choqua au-delà des mots. Par tous les Valar ! Qu'avais-je fait ?!

J'eus à peine le temps de me précipiter vers elle qu'elle s'effondra, telle une poupée de chiffon, entre mes bras. Elle avait terriblement maigri et elle était brûlante. Sans attendre, je la portai vers la causeuse où je pris soin de l'allonger. Ensuite, j'envoyai un de mes gardes chercher Liamarë pour avoir son avis sur l'état de santé de Cerise.

— Votre Majesté, commença-t-elle, la mine soucieuse, après avoir tâté le front et le pouls de ma petite humaine. Cerise a l'air très malade.

Je la fixai, sans comprendre.

— Malade ? Comment cela, malade ? répétai-je les dents serrées.

Liamarë se mordit les lèvres.

— Elle vient de passer plusieurs jours dans des cachots humides, sans compter que le soldat qui était en charge de sa surveillance m'a avoué qu'elle se nourrissait à peine…

— Son corps n'a pas supporté ce traitement, terminai-je à sa place.

— Je le crains, répliqua Liamarë, la mine sombre. Il nous faut quérir les services d'un guérisseur humain, immédiatement.

— Un guérisseur humain ? Le nôtre ne peut-il satisfaire ? Il trouvera sans doute mieux que n'importe qui le mal dont souffre Cerise, répliquai-je froidement.

Je n'avais aucune envie de faire venir un homme dans mon Royaume. Elle devait pourtant le savoir.

— Si nous ne faisons rien rapidement Majesté, objecta Liamarë avec anxiété, je crains qu'elle ne survive pas. Elle a l'air si faible.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, compris-je avec amertume. Il fallait trouver un médecin chez les Hommes. Il y a de cela fort longtemps, nous avions rencontré un sorcier qui vivait non loin de nos territoires. Il ne devait plus faire partie de ce monde, mais l'art de la guérison ne se transmettait-il pas de génération en génération ?

— Très bien, Liamarë, répondis-je après une courte réflexion. Partez avec un garde chez les Forestiers, il me semble qu'il doit y en avoir un.

Elle hocha la tête avant de me quitter. Me retournant, j'observai Cerise qui semblait si fragile et souffrante. Que pouvais-je faire pour elle ? M'approchant doucement de l'endroit où elle reposait, je m'accroupis devant elle, belle inconsciente, et ramenai une chaude couverture sur son corps tremblant. Elle était encore plus brûlante qu'à l'instant d'avant et son corps fut bientôt pris de convulsion. Ne sachant que faire, poussé par l'instinct je partis dans ma salle d'eau pour chercher un linge et un bol d'eau fraîche. Je me sentais responsable de ce qui lui arrivait.

Quand je revins vers elle, je passai délicatement le tissu humide sur son front. Qu'avions-nous fait ? Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle me reviendrait dans ce triste état. Les êtres humains étaient si fragiles, si imprévisibles. Si seulement, elle avait été moins impulsive, moins impertinente, jamais je ne l'aurais soumise à une telle punition. La finalité de ce châtiment me paraissait bien trop lourde de conséquences. Combien de temps passai-je à son chevet ? Je n'aurais su le dire, mais son état ne s'améliora pas les heures passant. Bientôt, elle se mit à délirer.

— Ma…man, l'entendis-je marmonner entre deux gémissements. Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi qui ai jeté le chat dans la baignoire. Il voulait juste être lavé…

Elle se redressa vivement, le regard aveuglé par l'angoisse et la fièvre.

— Chut, Cerise, répondis-je d'une voix douce, faisant abstraction de ses paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens pour moi. Reposez-vous.

Je lui pressai les épaules le plus délicatement possible pour qu'elle se rallonge. Elle m'observa un moment, un doux sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres craquelées.

— Oh, vous êtes un ange, un vrai ? murmura-t-elle béatement.

Une chose me frappa à cet instant précis. J'aimais son sourire, vraiment, je l'aimais, bien que je n'eus aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un ange dans la définition qu'elle en faisait.

— Vous dites des inepties, Cerise, répliquai-je la gorge serrée. Rendormez-vous et guérissez, c'est un ordre.

Au lieu de m'obéir, elle se rapprocha de moi et plissa son nez avant de me respirer à pleins poumons.

— Vous sentez si bon. J'adore votre odeur.

Je la scrutai les yeux écarquillés, sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Qu'aurais-je pu lui dire ? Puis, tout d'un coup, elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

— J'ai froid, gémit-elle, j'ai mal. Pitié, aidez-moi, ne laissez pas le Roi Thranduil me faire du mal ! Je ne veux pas être dévorée par les araignées. Laissez mes parents tranquilles, s'il vous plaît !

Puis elle se mit à hurler.

Je me sentais perdu et coupable d'être celui qui lui l'avait mise dans cet état. Elle retomba quelques secondes plus tard, inerte, tandis que je réfléchissais à une idée pour la calmer dans l'attente du guérisseur. Je me penchai pour m'assurer qu'elle respirait encore.

Désemparé, je me passai une main sur le visage tout en la surveillant. Par tous les Valar d'Aman, qu'avais-je fait ! Je n'avais jamais eu à affronter ce genre d'angoisse. L'attente du retour de Liamarë avec l'humain me parut interminable. Ne voulant pas quitter la jeune femme des yeux, je m'installai à mon bureau, car de là, j'avais une vue sur la méridienne où elle était allongée. Pour penser à autre chose, je pris mes missives en cours dans le but de les parcourir une à une.

Quelques heures plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Enfin ! pensai-je en sentant le soulagement m'envahir. Il s'agissait bien de Liamarë, et elle était accompagnée d'un homme d'un certain âge, le guérisseur, très certainement. Sans même un regard vers moi, l'homme se dirigea d'emblée vers Cerise.

— _Il sait ce qu'il doit faire ?_ demandai-je à Liamarë en Sindarin pour ne pas être compris par cet étranger.

— _Oui, Majesté_ , acquiesça-t-elle dans la même langue que moi.

Son visage était tourné vers le vieil homme. Impuissants, nous ne pûmes qu'observer le vieillard accomplir sa tâche. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'il se releva et vint vers nous. Son visage était empreint d'une très grande gravité.

— Cette enfant souffre de mauvais traitements. Elle présente aussi une sévère dénutrition, déclara-t-il en soupirant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais il lui faut beaucoup de repos et s'alimenter plus convenablement.

Un sursaut de colère m'envahit. Si cette idiote n'était pas aussi entêtée alors tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé ! Je pensais toutefois avoir pourvu à ses besoins depuis son arrivée dans notre Royaume et j'avais du mal à envisager que quelques jours en prison suffisent à la tuer. Mais je veillerai à ce que Finlenn convoque le garde qui s'était occupé d'elle. Je voulais un rapport complet.

— Est-ce grave ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander à cet homme.

Il acquiesça.

— Il faut qu'elle se repose, qu'elle reprenne des forces en se sustentant mieux. Forcez là, s'il le faut. De plus, cette petite semble à bout de force. Si vous tenez à ce qu'elle reste en vie assez longtemps pour la voir vieillir, ménagez là.

Il fourragea dans son énorme sac avant d'en sortir plusieurs fioles qu'il posa sur la table avant de verser ce qu'elles contenaient dans un troisième récipient, puis il le mélangea vigoureusement. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il tendit sa préparation à Liamarë.

— Cette potion l'aidera à se requinquer. Deux gouttes avant chaque repas, trois fois par jour, expliqua-t-il avec fermeté.

— Très bien, répondit-elle. Votre Majesté, reprit-elle à mon attention. Je vais raccompagner le guérisseur aux cuisines, je lui ai promis, en votre nom, un bon repas.

D'un signe de tête, je lui fis comprendre qu'elle pouvait prendre congé avec l'humain. J'espérais vraiment qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans le diagnostic qu'il venait d'établir concernant Cerise. Par prévention, je demanderai à Lorófin de l'ausculter à son tour. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle meurt par ma faute. Imaginer cette éventualité me troubla plus que je n'aurais cru.

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

Quand je repris conscience, mon corps ne réclama qu'une seule chose : de l'eau. Ma bouche était sèche et j'eus bien du mal à avaler. Je n'avais plus de salive du tout, en fait. J'avais l'impression de m'étouffer en déglutissant.

— 'soif, fut la seule chose que je réussis à prononcer presque correctement.

Je sentis alors que quelqu'un me soulevait doucement la tête pour porter un verre à mes lèvres. L'eau était délicieuse et si rafraîchissante. C'était divin. Me retournant, je vis que la personne qui venait de me donner à boire n'était autre que Thranduil. Je me sentais si faible et sa vue, au lieu de me provoquer, m'aurait donné envie de pleurer si j'avais eu la moindre larme à verser. Il reposa ma tête délicatement sur l'oreiller. Mes paupières étaient si lourdes que je n'eus pas la force de les garder levées plus longtemps. Je repartis dans un sommeil sans rêves et cela me convint parfaitement. Je ne voulais plus faire de cauchemars.

Une sensation de chaleur étouffante me fit rouvrir les yeux. J'étais en train de me consumer et la sueur qui ne cessait de perler entre mes seins m'embarrassait plus que tout. J'eus du mal à me relever, je me sentais courbaturée de la tête aux pieds et, quand je vis les deux couvertures de fourrures posées sur moi, je compris pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'avoir atterri dans le désert du Sahara. C'est avec précaution que je m'extirpai de ce lit d'appoint. Il faisait noir et seule une bougie brûlait sur une petite table non loin de ma couche. Plissant les yeux, je tentai de m'habituer à la pénombre quand un léger bruit sur ma gauche me fit sursauter.

— Vous êtes enfin réveillée, Cerise, me demanda une voix que je commençai à très bien reconnaître.

Me retournant, je découvris Thranduil qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi. Il portait ses vêtements de nuit. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il était stupide, mon cœur. Aurait-il oublié les quelques jours de retraite que j'avais passés dans les cachots humides de sa Sérénissime Majesté ? J'allais lui rétorquer quelque chose de bien pensé quand mon nez capta des effluves pour le moins dérangeantes. Reniflant l'air, je compris qu'il s'agissait de ma propre odeur corporelle. Je sentais la sueur rance et... la maladie. Quelle horreur ! Il fallait que je me lave tout de suite. Toutefois, même si je me sentais mieux, je n'étais pas encore au meilleur de ma forme. J'avais l'impression de nager dans un océan de coton. C'était désagréable. Cela irait sans doute mieux une fois que je me serais débarrassée de toute cette couche de crasse.

— J'ai besoin de me laver, déclarai-je simplement sans oser le regarder.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il me donne sa permission, je me levai avec précaution et quand je fus assurée que je n'allais pas m'écrouler, je partis en direction de la salle de bains. Après tout, j'en avais le droit. Quand je fus à l'intérieur, je voulus fermer la porte, mais Thranduil m'arrêta dans mon élan.

— Que…

— Vous êtes encore trop faible pour vous laver seule. Je vais vous aider, déclara-t-il la mine impassible.

— Comment ? Non, mais vous n'êtes pas net, mon pote ! Je peux me laver sans votre assistance, explosai-je sidérée par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Je le scrutai un moment attendant de le voir perdre patience, mais au lieu de cela il me surprit en souriant doucement.

— Je suis sincèrement ravi de vous retrouver, Cerise, me lança-t-il gentiment – était-ce de l'ironie ? –, mais non, vous ne pouvez pas vous laver seule.

Ruminant sa réponse, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine l'air boudeur.

— Appelez donc Liamarë pour qu'elle m'aide, alors, objectai-je.

Après tout, je ne voyais pas pourquoi le Roi des elfes aurait eu à s'abaisser d'une telle besogne. Il n'y avait rien de gratifiant à laver quelqu'un.

— Impossible, déclara-t-il avec autorité. À cette heure-ci, elle doit très certainement dormir.

J'émis un bruyant soupir quand je le vis verser des seaux d'eau fumante dans la baignoire. Cet elfe avait vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout, songeai-je avec dépit.

— Pourquoi ? le questionnai-je bien malgré moi.

— Pourquoi quoi ? répéta-t-il sans se retourner.

— Ne faites pas comme si vous ne le saviez pas. Pourquoi êtes-vous attentionné avec moi alors qu'il y a quelques jours vous étiez prêt à me laisser crever comme une moins que rien dans vos cachots ?

Il revint vers moi, la bouche pincée, l'air plus impénétrable que jamais.

— Levez les bras, Cerise, commanda-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas me répondre. Je reculai d'un pas, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser faire.

— Non, contrai-je avec fermeté. Je ne me mettrai pas toute nue devant vous. D'abord, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

— J'y répondrai quand vous arrêterez de me contredire et que vous vous laisserez faire, répliqua-t-il.

Ce Thranduil avait vraiment le don de m'exaspérer au plus haut point. Intérieurement, malgré la fatigue, je bouillis comme une cocotte-minute. Toutefois, comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester et que je ne me sentais pas bien, je fis ce qu'il m'ordonnait. Voyant que je me débattais avec ma chemise de nuit, il vint m'aider à m'en débarrasser. Une fois en petite tenue, je retirai moi-même ma culotte avant de me précipiter vers la baignoire et trébuchai. Je me serais étalée sur le sol s'il n'avait pas été derrière moi, à l'affût. Il eut juste le temps de me retenir d'un bras avant que l'inévitable arrive. Au fond, il avait peut-être raison, j'étais bien trop faible pour m'occuper de moi toute seule.

— Je vous avais pourtant prévenue, marmonna-t-il avant de m'attraper par les aisselles comme une enfant, pour me déposer dans l'eau bienfaisante.

Celle-ci m'arrivait aux épaules et me fit un bien fou. Tout en me détendant dans le bain, j'avisai d'un œil l'elfe qui ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux.

— Dites-moi, Thranduil, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander. Pourquoi jouez-vous au garde-malade avec une insignifiante humaine que vous étiez prêt à laisser mourir dans vos immondes geôles ?

Son regard quitta mon corps, comme à regret.

— Pour vous répondre en toute sincérité, Cerise, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'en ressens juste le besoin, voilà tout, avoua-t-il sans ambages.

— Je ne suis qu'un divertissement pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? murmurai-je.

C'était une évidence que j'avais fini par comprendre, il y a peu. Alors pourquoi étais-je déçue ?

— Sans doute, affirma-t-il en me toisant.

Cette réponse me causa encore des tourments, après tout, à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre de la part d'un Roi tel que lui ?

— Depuis que vous êtes entrée dans nos vies, continua-t-il, vous avez tout chamboulé.

Je le vis récupérer du savon liquide qui se trouvait dans une bouteille.

— Que faites-vous ? m'inquiétai-je.

— Penchez votre tête en arrière, Cerise.

Je fus sidérée de découvrir qu'il avait bel et bien l'intention de me laver les cheveux, je fis donc ce qu'il me demandait malgré tout. Si je n'avais pas été si épuisée, j'aurais ri de voir le grand Thranduil s'abaisser à laver la tête d'une pauvre petite humaine qu'il aimait rabaisser plus bas que terre. Sans rien dire, je le laissai faire et y pris même beaucoup de plaisir. Il était doux et ses mains furent apaisantes sur mon cuir chevelu bien douloureux. Une fois qu'il eut rincé tout le savon, il me passa un linge pour que je fasse le reste de ma toilette toute seule. Il attendit que je me fusse rincée pour me donner une serviette assez grande pour me couvrir tout le corps. Je m'enroulai dedans tandis qu'il m'essuyait la tête. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être retombée en enfance. Ce constat avait quelque chose de presque rassurant et de… dérangeant. Quand nous eûmes fini – et que je fus décemment habillée –, il me conduisit dans sa propre chambre et me fit asseoir sur son lit.

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux depuis que j'étais propre. J'avais l'impression d'être plus légère, cependant, ma relation avec le Souverain de Mirkwood nécessitait une sérieuse mise au point. Nous ne pouvions continuer comme cela. Au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas le moment opportun, mais j'avais besoin d'éclaircir certains points avec Thranduil.

— Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée, me lançai-je avec maladresse.

Je ne voyais pas trop comment débuter et j'avais dit ce qui m'était venu en premier.

— De quoi parlez-vous, Cerise ? me demanda-t-il doucement, en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

— D'être votre amante, je veux dire.

Je le vis tiquer, néanmoins je poursuivis, car je devais aller au bout de ma pensée.

— Vous recherchez une elfine avisée, quelqu'un qui vous comprenne et qui se plie à toutes vos exigences. Je ne suis pas celle-là. De plus, je ne supporterai pas d'être un simple jouet. Vous voir avec Maeiell… Cela m'a fait mal. Je ne suis pas partageuse et je n'ai pas envie d'être un passe-temps. J'ai besoin d'avoir une véritable relation avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie, je ne suis pas une p… ma voix se mit à trembler. J'avais ce mot en horreur.

— Cerise, vous vous méprenez sur bien des points, déclara-t-il en me caressant le visage.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je le trouvais si différent depuis que je m'étais réveillée.

— Par exemple, repris-je, ce que vous faites avec moi maintenant alors qu'il y a quelques jours, j'aurais pu mourir que cela vous aurait été égal…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, car il venait de m'enlacer pour capturer mes lèvres. Son baiser était doux, mais appuyé. À quoi jouait-il, bon sang ?! Je n'étais pas d'humeur à ça. J'allais le repousser vivement, mais il mit fin de lui-même à notre étreinte.

— Nous sommes déjà amants, Cerise, et malgré votre fort caractère, malgré votre impertinence, je ne désire personne d'autre que vous. Je ne vous laisserai pas changer d'avis.

— Mais je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation, m'exclamai-je désemparée. Je veux quelqu'un qui m'estime et qui m'apprécie. Une personne qui tient à moi pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que je représente… Comme Tamril par exemple !

Son visage se ferma quelque peu à l'évocation du bras droit du capitaine de sa garde. Ce qui était compréhensible, évident même. Cela dit, Tamril avait tellement plus de courtoisie, voire de prévenance qu'en avait son Roi, et je devais le lui faire comprendre.

— Je sais, repris-je vivement, que vous n'approuvez pas les sentiments qu'il nourrit à mon égard, mais au moins, lui ne me donne pas l'impression d'être une marionnette à la merci bon vouloir de son maître. Je reconnais que jamais je n'aurais dû vous frapper, mais vous, vous auriez dû plus me respecter et donner du sens à ce qui nous liait. Soyez honnête, Thranduil, je ne vous intéresse seulement parce que je suis différente de vos congénères.

Il ne répondit rien à cela, son silence confirmant de manière éloquente ce que j'avais fini par comprendre. Il m'observa un moment avant de se lever. Je le vis prendre un verre et une carafe. Allons donc, il allait se mettre à boire maintenant ? En plus d'être… ce qu'il était, était-il aussi alcoolique ? Je fus des plus surprises quand il me tendit le verre qu'il venait de remplir. Je ne voulais pas boire, cependant le liquide qui s'y trouvait n'était pas rouge, mais ambré.

— Buvez, Cerise, me commanda-t-il.

Intriguée, je pris le verre et l'amenai à mes lèvres. Je fus étonnée de constater que cela avait le goût du thé glacé. C'était plutôt bon, bien que légèrement amer.

— Écoutez, dit-il en se rasseyant près de moi, croyez-le ou non, mais je ne suis pas insensible à ce qui vient de vous arriver. Je me rends compte que je vous ai sous-estimée dans bien des domaines. Vous m'intriguez, je ne peux le nier, ni à vous ni à qui que ce soit me connaissant.

Il se pencha vers moi et je crus un instant qu'il allait de nouveau m'embrasser.

Mon cœur, ce traître, se mit à cogner plus fort dans ma poitrine. Ce Thranduil-là, loin de me laisser de marbre, me faisait carrément craquer. S'il avait agi comme cela depuis le début, je crois qu'à cette heure-ci, je serais tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Qu'en savais-je après tout, vu que personne n'avait éveillé ces sentiments en moi, jusqu'alors. Cela dit, il était le Roi et il me le rappelait sans cesse au travers de paroles tantôt dures, tantôt méprisantes. Dépitée par la tournure que prenaient mes pensées, je tentai de me dérober à son regard, mais encore une fois, je sentis ses doigts retenir mon menton.

— Non, ne vous détournez pas de moi. Dites-moi donc ce qu'il se passe dans votre incroyable petite tête, me demanda-t-il, d'une voix aussi douce que la soie.

Je soupirai.

À quoi bon lui mentir, il semblait honnête, sans doute devrais-je l'être également ? Pour une fois que nous avions une discussion entre adultes raisonnables.

— Je… je n'aurais pas dû refuser de partir avec Celeborn et ses Galadhrim, commençai-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de manger mes mots. Pour… tant, je savais que partir me rendrait malheureuse. Je commence à me faire à cette vie, à Mirkwood… et… je crois que… – Mon _Gieu_ , ce que c'était dur à dire – je vous apprécie aussi un tout petit peu.

Il émit un bruit de gorge avant de rire doucement.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensiez réellement, mais nous nous en accommoderons, répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête.

C'était vraiment étrange. Ce Thranduil-ci, je ne le connaissais à peine. Le Monarque imbu de lui-même, oui, mais cet homme… Il ressemblait à celui que j'avais entraperçu le soir où il m'avait emmenée dans ses jardins personnels. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

— Cependant, reprit-il, il est tard et nous avons besoin de repos. Et quand je dis « nous », je parle aussi de vous, Cerise.

Comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, je me levai sans attendre qu'il me l'ordonne. Toutefois, une partie de moi répugnait à le quitter parce qu'à ce moment-là, j'avais besoin de sa douceur et de sa gentillesse. Me triturant la lèvre inférieure, je me mis un moment à me décider, mais j'en avais tellement envie. On pourrait me traiter de faible, de cœur d'artichaut et de toute autre épithète qui désignerait mon comportement actuel, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais besoin d'un peu de tendresse. Mes parents ainsi que ma meilleure amie étaient bien trop loin pour que j'en obtienne de leur part. Thranduil étant la seule personne présente actuellement… Cela laissait peu de marge à mon souhait d'effusion. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je revins vers lui et me penchai pour humer son odeur avant de coller un baiser sur sa joue. Quand je rompis mon étreinte, je vis qu'il fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

— Vous avez raison, Roi Thranduil, il est grand temps que… nous nous reposions.

Sans attendre, je me redressai dans l'intention de retourner dans le salon quand il m'attrapa par le bras.

— Dormez bien Cerise, me souffla-t-il au visage avant de me lâcher.

Je le quittai totalement ébranlée. Cette fièvre avait eu raison de moi. Et à en croire ce que je venais de vivre, de lui aussi…

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

Je la regardai s'éloigner et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas la retenir. Que m'arrivait-il ? Jamais aucune elfine ne m'avait mis dans cet état émotionnel auparavant. Pas depuis Elenna. Cerise ne le savait pas, mais j'avais failli la perdre. Elle était restée longtemps alitée, oscillant entre les délires dus à sa forte fièvre et les pertes de conscience qui s'étaient ensuite espacées jusqu'à ce que la température tombe enfin.

Appréhender sa mort probable m'avait secoué bien plus que je ne l'aurais envisagé. J'avais compris qu'une part en moi tenait vraiment à elle. Au-delà de ce qu'elle représentait, que ce soit du défi ou de la nouveauté, je m'étais attaché à ce petit bout de femme encore si jeune. Quand j'avais admis que j'éprouvais pour elle plus que de l'intérêt, cela m'avait ramené à cette multitude d'émotions brutes que j'éprouvais quand j'étais auprès d'elle. Mon âme chantait d'allégresse quand elle était heureuse et s'assombrissait quand elle n'allait pas bien ; tout cela me troublait. Ma défunte épouse avait été la seule avec qui j'avais eu ce genre de fusion et cela était tout à fait normal puisqu'il s'agissait de mon âme sœur. Sa mort m'avait plongé dans une affliction telle que j'avais cru que jamais plus je ne ressentirai quelque chose pour une autre personne. Puis, plusieurs millénaires plus tard, une petite humaine aussi étrange qu'impertinente s'était présentée à nos portes et avait mis un terme à toute forme de tranquillité ici-bas. Que devais-je penser de tout cela ? Tout à fait objectivement, j'ignorais où notre relation allait mener, mais je tenais bien à le découvrir.

 **.**

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, je trouvai Cerise assise confortablement dans un fauteuil. Elle semblait perdue, ailleurs.

— À quoi pensez-vous ? demandai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle se tourna vers moi, surprise. Elle ne m'avait sans doute pas entendu arriver. Les humains n'avaient pas l'ouïe aussi développée que la nôtre.

— Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne vous avais pas entendu. Bonjour, répliqua-t-elle poliment avant de repartir dans sa contemplation silencieuse.

Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés. Liamarë n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour s'enquérir de ses nouvelles. Elle serait heureuse de la voir debout.

— Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, Cerise.

— Je pensais à mon monde, souffla-t-elle tristement.

Son monde, comment oublier qu'elle ne venait pas d'ici ? En plus d'être humaine, elle venait d'un endroit aussi mystérieux qu'inconnu.

— Il vous manque ?

— Je… Je crois que je suis en train de l'oublier, murmura-t-elle.

Nos yeux se croisèrent un instant.

— Est-ce important pour vous ?

— Je ne veux pas oublier d'où je viens, ni qui je suis, mais depuis que j'ai été malade… J'ai l'impression que tout se brouille. Ma mémoire me fait défaut.

J'allais rétorquer quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Liamarë qui apportait le petit déjeuner. En voyant que Cerise était levée, son visage s'illumina tel un tournesol sentant les rayons du soleil.

— Oh, Cerise ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant précipitamment le plateau sur la table pour accourir à elle. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs !

Liamarë étreignit la jeune femme à l'étouffer. Je fus agréablement surpris de voir à quel point le lien qui les unissait semblait fort. Cerise lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir.

— Je suis désolée, Liamarë, je ne voulais pas te causer encore plus d'inquiétude.

Me sentant de trop, je me dis qu'il serait sans doute préférable de les laisser à leurs retrouvailles. Je décidai donc de me rendre à la salle du trône pour vaquer à mes occupations. Je n'avais pas spécialement faim et je devais régler des affaires plus urgentes.

— _Liamarë, je te laisse prendre soin de Cerise_ , dis-je en Sindarin. _Je dois accueillir aujourd'hui le chef du village des Forestiers, concernant l'avenir de ces terres._

— _Très bien, Votre Majesté_ me répondit-elle dans le même langage.

Avisant la petite humaine, je lui adressai un signe de tête avant de prendre congé d'elle et de l'elfine.

Tout en me rendant à mon trône, je repensai à l'attitude de Cerise. Elle n'était pas comme à son habitude. Elle semblait plus grave, plus… Adulte. Était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait failli mourir ? Est-ce qu'inconsciemment, elle mûrissait ? Je la comprenais encore moins qu'avant, mais j'étais bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Quand, je fus arrivé, je vis une troupe d'une dizaine d'hommes m'attendant.

— Bien, commençais-je d'un ton hautain, il est temps de régler ce qui se doit de l'être.

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

Liamarë me couvait comme une mère qui avait failli perdre son enfant. Elle me forçait même à manger et à boire plus que de raison. Dans un sens, cela me gênait qu'elle me prenne pour une enfant, mais d'un autre côté, je la comprenais. Trois semaines ! J'avais été alitée pendant trois longues semaines et j'avais failli ne jamais plus me réveiller.

Je ne comprenais pas comment cela avait pu m'arriver. J'avais toujours été d'une constitution solide et même sur la _Terre tout Court_ , je tombais rarement malade. Un rhume ici et là, et c'était tout.

— Je suis navrée, Liamarë, de t'avoir causé autant de tourments. Je me doute que tu as dû me veiller.

Mon amie émit un rire surpris.

— Si tu savais, ma chère Cerise, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai veillée toutes les nuits.

— Ah bon ? Qui alors ? Tamril ?

Je voyais bien Tamril s'occuper de moi. Après la discussion que nous avions eue, où il me déclarait vouloir me faire la cour, c'était tout à fait possible.

— Pas du tout, s'amusa-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, étonnée.

— Qui alors ? répétai-je à nouveau.

— Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? continua Liamarë redevenant tout d'un coup très sérieuse.

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation.

— Notre Roi bien sûr, soupira-t-elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi… enfin pas depuis la mort de son épouse. Il ne t'a pas laissée une nuit seule.

Je poussai un hoquet de stupéfaction.

— Tu te fiches de moi, Liamarë ! Jamais Thranduil n'aurait…

— Il s'est lui-même occupé de ta toilette, Cerise, me coupa-t-elle un peu plus sombrement.

J'avoue que son brutal changement d'humeur m'inquiéta.

— Et c'est important ? lui demandai-je.

Elle me scruta, la mine encore plus grave que d'habitude. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Jamais Sa Majesté ne s'abaisserait à s'occuper lui-même d'un serviteur, encore moins d'un être qu'il considère comme inférieur à son peuple.

Je pinçai la bouche sur ce que je considérais comme une insulte, même si je savais qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait sciemment.

— Ne te méprends pas, Cerise, je t'aime énormément et tu le sais, mais Thranduil a toujours été au-dessus de tout cela.

— Et que veux-tu que je réponde à ça ? crachai-je blessée qu'elle me dise cela sans prendre de gant.

L'elfe se leva et commença à débarrasser la table comme si notre conversation était insignifiante. Elle était loin de l'être pour moi.

— Si tu avais été l'une des nôtres, j'aurais remercié les Valar d'une telle chose, Cerise. – Elle vint se planter devant moi avec son plateau – Seulement, tu ne l'es pas et au final, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose.

Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir, mais ce que je compris, c'est que même si elle m'aimait beaucoup, elle n'appréciait pas que son Roi ait des vues sur moi. De là à dire que le _sacro-saint_ Roi m'aimait, soit elle avait vu la vierge un soir de pleine lune, soit elle avait fumé un pétard. Cela dit, sa remarque sentencieuse me fit mal au cœur. J'avais appris à l'estimer et je lui faisais confiance. Pourquoi me jugeait-elle ? Que s'était-il passé pour que la Liamarë que j'avais connue ait laissé place à cette elfine de glace ?

— Va-t'en, soufflais-je.

Mes lèvres étaient engourdies et je sentis un très grand froid parcourir mon corps. Je n'arrivais pas à chasser ce sentiment de trahison qui commençait à me paralyser tel un poison.

— Cerise, je… commença-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était certainement mal exprimée ou bien s'agissait-il encore d'autre chose.

Elle sembla prendre conscience que ses propos m'avaient fait du mal, mais je m'en fichais. Elle m'avait blessée.

— S'il te plaît, laisse-moi seule ! demandai-je le cœur lourd.

Liamarë soupira avant de partir enfin, me laissant seule avec ma peine. Bien que guérie, je me sentais encore faible, la tête me tournait et j'avais l'impression que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Thranduil, m'aimer ? Mais bien sûr. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui prêter mes livres. Elle se faisait des films parce que le Roi s'était occupé de moi. Il s'agissait du Souverain des elfes sylvestres, le mec le plus arrogant qu'il m'eut été donné de connaître… qui me parlait comme si je n'étais qu'une moins que rien. Celui-là même qui avait convenu que je ne représentais pas plus pour lui qu'un jouet tout neuf.

Nom de Dieu ! Il s'était occupé de moi, et alors ?...

Dépitée, je partis dans la salle de bains pour m'habiller et, une fois prête, je sortis des appartements royaux. Je pris soin d'éviter tout le monde. Inconsciemment, je me rendis dans le seul endroit où j'étais certaine que personne ne viendrait me chercher : le fameux _jardin des délices_ de la défunte épouse du Roi. Je savais que personne n'y avait accès, et… Je voulais vraiment être seule. Je me souvins avec une étrange facilité du chemin à prendre et, une fois arrivée, je poussai un long soupir de soulagement. Ce lieu était magique et plein de grâce. Avisant les environs, je vis, non loin du fameux cerisier, une banquette assez longue et large qui se trouvait à proximité d'une tente. La banquette semblait m'appeler de toutes ses forces. Je décidai de m'y rendre pour m'y allonger. Je me sentis tellement bien que je ne vis pas les heures s'écouler, alternant entre l'émerveillement d'être dans un tel lieu et la somnolence.

Pendant que je somnolais, je fis un curieux rêve. Des gens d'une incroyable beauté, presque surnaturelle, – bien plus que celle des elfes sylvestres – m'observaient, le visage grave, empreint d'une très grande tristesse.

 **.**

— _Ma pauvre enfant, qu'avons-nous fait de toi ?_

— _Reviens-nous, rentre à la maison, nous t'y attendons._

— _Tu nous manques tant…_

— _Qui…Qui êtes-vous ? m'exclamai-je, surprise._

Il ne s'agissait pas de mes parents cependant, une drôle de sensation naquit au fond de mon cœur. Comme si je retrouvais des êtres chers perdus depuis longtemps.

L'étrange femme me sourit, de ce genre de sourire qui vous donne envie de pleurer.

— _Elenwë, ma douce enfant…_

 **.**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Me relevant à demi de sur mon séant, je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas seule. Devant moi se tenait le Roi Thranduil et son visage affichait une expression indéchiffrable. Toutefois, il avait les yeux un peu plus écarquillés qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Je suis désolée, m'exclamai-je, me souvenant _in extremis_ que je me trouvais dans un endroit interdit.

— Cerise, commença-t-il d'une voix blanche, depuis quand connaissez-vous le _Quenya_?

— Le quoi ? Mais de quoi me parlez-vous, je ne connais pas le Kenya, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, objectai-je suspicieuse.

Le Roi secoua la tête avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

— Non Cerise, vous parliez le _Quenya_ dans votre sommeil. C'est une affirmation.

— Je vous demande pardon ? Vous avez dû rêver, hormis l'anglais et le français, je suis une catastrophe en linguistique. Pour preuve je ne sais toujours pas parler la vôtre, alors un dialecte Kenyan…

Sans plus un mot, Thranduil se posa à mes côtés.

— Vous n'êtes plus la même depuis que vous vous êtes éveillée de votre maladie.

Ces mots me firent rire.

— Vous dites n'importe quoi, Roi Thranduil. Je suis à peine remise, voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas comme d'habitude. Cela dit, vous non plus, vous n'êtes pas comme d'habitude.

Il émit petit un ricanement. Il semblait pensif.

— Vous avez failli mourir, Cerise, et croyez-le ou non, cela ne nous a pas laissés indifférents.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, repensant à ce que Liamarë m'avait dit.

— Vous vous êtes occupé de moi, paraît-il.

— Oui.

C'était un oui laconique. Intriguée, je relevai la tête pour observer son visage. Je me sentis rougir. Son regard était intense et plein de promesses de voluptés. J'ignorais si je me sentais prête pour les expérimenter avec lui. Cependant, comme mû par une volonté propre, mon corps se pressa contre le sien. Thranduil ne me repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Il referma ses bras autour de moi avant que nos lèvres ne se rejoignent dans un baiser aussi tourmenté que passionné.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se sépara de moi, à bout de souffle.

— Cerise, murmura-t-il, j'ai très envie de vous. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps que de vouloir quelque chose d'aussi fort... Cependant, je dois mettre un terme à cet intermède pour le moment.

Je mis un temps fou à comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je me détachai de lui, haletante. Moi aussi, je le désirais, et ce, même si je n'étais pas encore sûre de moi. Thranduil soupira avant de me caresser les cheveux.

— Douce Cerise, je suis venu vous trouver pour vous dire que je vais devoir quitter Mirkwood pendant quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Avais-je bien entendu ? Il allait partir et me laisser là ?

— Le Seigneur Celeborn et ses Galadhrim se rendent à l'orée de notre forêt dans le but de détruire les nuisibles qui continuent à œuvrer pour le mal et qui détruisent mes bois depuis des millénaires. Je vais les rejoindre avec ma propre armée pour leur prêter main-forte.

— Mais, y êtes-vous vraiment obligé ? demandai-je sans grande conviction.

Sa détermination semblait inflexible.

— Il n'est pas dit que Thranduil, Roi des elfes sylvestres soit un lâche. Je me dois d'y participer. Comprenez-vous ?

J'acquiesçai la mine sombre. Je n'avais pas le choix. Cette absence aurait dû me mettre en joie, mais aux vues des derniers événements, ce fut plutôt l'inverse. Son absence serait une torture !

* * *

 **Tamril**

* * *

Je croyais que le plus dur serait d'affronter mon Roi, mais finalement je n'avais reçu aucun blâme. Et pour cause, Cerise, ma douce et belle Cerise, avait failli mourir. J'avais remué ciel et terre auprès de Finlenn – à qui j'avais fini par m'ouvrir sur mes sentiments la concernant – pour qu'elle soit libérée. Malheureusement, il avait été intraitable. Selon Liamarë, le Roi l'avait veillée jalousement autant de jour comme de nuit. Cela faisait parler la cour qui se posait de plus en plus de questions. Sa Majesté donnait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé celle qu'il avait perdue autrefois. Malheureusement, elle ne l'était pas et cela perturbait les elfes de notre Royaume, moi le premier. Je ne savais que penser de tout cela. J'avais prié les Valar sans discontinuer pour Cerise, j'ignorai si j'aurais survécu à sa mort. L'imaginer, me plongeait dans une très grande affliction.

J'en étais là de mes ruminations quand j'aperçus Liamarë qui se rendait dans les jardins. Elle semblait triste et mon cœur rata un battement. Ce fut la gorge serrée que je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne bifurque au détour d'une coursive.

— Comment va-t-elle ? la questionnai-je sans autre forme de procès.

— Elle était debout ce matin et semblait assez en forme, répondit Liamarë sans me regarder.

Je trouvai étrange son comportement fuyant et je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui te rend d'humeur si chagrine ? lui demandai-je sincèrement inquiet.

Elle respira un coup avant de s'asseoir sur un banc qui se trouvait non loin d'elle.

— Tu sais, commença-t-elle, j'étais très proche de notre Reine.

Je hochai la tête. Liamarë avait été aussi sa première Dame de compagnie. Elle s'était retrouvée dévastée par la mort de la Reine Elenna, mais pas autant que notre Roi.

— Aujourd'hui quand je l'ai trouvée auprès de notre Souverain, j'ai été surprise par la manière dont il la regardait. Cela m'a déstabilisée et je me suis montrée dure envers Cerise.

Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Moi-même, j'étais étonné de l'importance que Cerise semblait revêtir auprès de Sa Majesté. Que je veuille m'occuper d'elle était légitime, j'étais fou d'elle, je l'aimais et mon âme voulait être auprès d'elle… Mais notre Roi ?

— Je suis certain que Cerise s'en remettra, avançai-je. Elle sait très bien que tu l'apprécies.

— Je l'aime même beaucoup, avoua mon amie. La blesser n'était pas mon intention, je voulais juste la préserver d'une peine de cœur. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que Thranduil n'était pas pour elle et qu'en tomber amoureuse ne l'aiderait en rien. Tout comme je ne vois pas notre Roi oublier son amour pour Elenna pour une simple humaine… Je mesure bien la dureté de mes propos, mais, n'est-ce pas la vérité ?

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle. Mais j'espérais bien qu'un jour Cerise aurait à mon égard ces sentiments qu'elle semblait éprouver pour notre Monarque. Je ne voulais pas penser au fait que sa vie serait très courte et que le jour de sa mort – quand elle serait très vieille – me dévasterait comme jamais. J'allais ajouter quelque chose quand je vis deux soldats se précipiter vers la grande salle des armes. Fronçant les sourcils, je les interpellai.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent dans leur course et se tournèrent vers moi.

— Sa Majesté réclame tous ses soldats. Je crois que nous allons partir pour Dol Guldur. Il était grand temps.

À ces mots, je sentis quelque chose frémir au fond de moi. Me redressant, je saluai Liamarë avant de les suivre au pas de course.

Une fois dans la grande salle, je fus surpris par le nombre d'officiers gradés se trouvant sur place. Cherchant Finlenn des yeux, je le vis auprès du Roi. Ils discutaient à voix basse, puis le Souverain réclama notre attention.

— Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous annoncer notre départ imminent pour les terres obscures de Dol Guldur.

Un immense brouhaha s'éleva alors dans les rangs.

— Silence ! tonna Finlenn.

— Les Seigneurs de la Lórien, reprit notre Roi d'une voix plus forte, sont déjà en chemin. Ils n'ont pas sollicité notre présence, mais il n'est pas dit que les elfes sylvestres n'auront pas de rôle majeur à jouer dans l'éradication de la vermine qui ravage nos bois depuis tant de millénaires !

Cette sentence résonna puissamment en moi. J'avais des comptes à régler au nom des miens. J'allai enfin avoir ma chance. Notre Roi nous donna encore quelques directives, puis chacun se prépara à partir. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie quand je fus apostrophé par Finlenn.

— Tamril ! Attends ! Toi, tu restes ici, me dit-il sans prendre de gant.

— Tu te moques de moi ?! demandai-je incrédule, les yeux écarquillés.

Il secoua la tête.

— Notre Royaume ne peut rester sans protection. Tu es mon second, il est normal que ce soit toi qui prennes le commandement pendant notre absence.

— Finlenn, commençai-je d'une voix blanche. Aurais-tu oublié ce pour quoi je suis devenu soldat ? Ce pour quoi je me prépare depuis tant de décennies ?

— Non Tamril, je n'ai pas oublié, et crois-moi, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que tu sois des nôtres, mais…

Alors tout me parut limpide. L'ordre émanait du roi. C'était sa manière bien à lui de me punir d'avoir osé toucher à ce qui lui appartenait. J'eus envie de hurler et de protester, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien.

— C'est le Roi n'est-ce pas ? grognai-je, entre mes dents serrées.

Finlenn pencha la tête sur le côté avant de se frotter les deux mains sur ses cuisses.

— Je suis navré Tamril, vraiment, mais je pense sincèrement que tu es le seul à pouvoir garder ce lieu en sécurité. Tu es mon bras droit et ma confiance en toi est indéfectible.

Pourtant, je fus touché par ses paroles, même s'il n'avait pas répondu à ma question… Je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Bien qu'honoré par sa confiance, je ne pouvais ignorer que l'on me refusait le droit à porter les armes. Puis l'image d'une jolie petite humaine blonde au regard impertinent se dessina devant mes yeux. Cerise. J'allais être seul avec elle.

Malgré ma peine, un léger sourire étira mes lèvres. Aurais-je l'outrecuidance suprême de la dérober à mon Roi ?

Qui sait… Peut-être.

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

* J'ai pris le parti de mettre le moins possible de phrase en langage elfique. C'est pourquoi je préfère mettre lesdites phrases en italique, que soit pour le Quenya ou le Sindarin. Toutefois, il m'arrivera, pour le bien de l'histoire, d'en insérer.

* Des mystères se tissent autour de Cerise. Sa maladie semble avoir été le catalyseur de choses qu'elle ne maitrise pas du tout. Et Thranduil pendant ce temps, ne perd pas le Nord. Pourtant, cela n'a pas l'air de déplaire à Cerise et pour cause !

* Dol Guldur, impossible de ne pas faire au moins un chapitre entier sur ce moment important qui se situe après la chute définitive de Sauron. Ce fait n'est ni relaté dans un conte ni dans une nouvelle, mais on retrouve quelques références à son sujet dans les appendices du Seigneur des Anneaux. Galadriel s'est rendue à Dol Guldur pour en finir avec le mal. Pour cela, elle s'est servie du pouvoir de son anneau, Nenya. Dans la première version d'une Quête Ratée, j'en parlais brièvement. Cela dit, en y repensant, il me semble impossible que Thranduil n'ait pas pris les armes aussi. Comme rien ne fut écrit sur le sujet, je crois avoir l'entière liberté pour imaginer comment cela s'est déroulé.

*Dates à retenir : en 3019 du Troisième Âge (TA) l'anneau de Sauron fut détruit. Pendant la guerre qui fit rage cette même année, Thranduil et Celeborn ont œuvré de leur côté pour assainir Mirkwood. Cerise est arrivée en 3020 et même si je ne donne pas de dates détaillées, je compte environ 9 mois depuis sa venue. Galadriel, Elrond et Frodon prendront donc la Mer quelques mois plus tard soient en 3021. En clair, je joue un peu sur les dates. Ce que je dis peut ne pas être exact au mois, ou au jour près.

* * *

 **1\. Le prochain chapitre (le 13) sera inédit !**


	13. La Fin de Dol Guldur

**Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **13**

 **La Fin de Dol Guldur**

 **Chapitre INÉDIT** _à la première version de l'histoire, publié le 17/12/2017 - Vous pourrez retrouver la première version de 2014 sur mon blog consacré à Une Quête Ratée._

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

Pris dans la précipitation du moment, je n'avais pu dire au revoir convenablement à Cerise. Une fois nos troupes prêtes à partir, nous nous étions mis en route sans attendre.

Revoir ma précieuse forêt dans un tel état de décrépitude me rendit fou de rage. Depuis notre installation dans les cavernes et la mort d'Elenna, je n'étais plus jamais ressorti dehors. Je savais bien que le mal ne s'était pas arrêté depuis que j'avais fermé les yeux sur son étendue. Sur plusieurs millénaires, il n'avait fait que se renforcer et gangréner un peu plus ces lieux si chers aux miens. Toutefois, tout avait pris fin avec la destruction de l'Anneau de Sauron… Malheureusement, il restait encore trop de vermine en Terre du Milieu là où les seigneurs des ombres avaient étendu leur pouvoir corrompu. Nous croisâmes sur notre chemin quelques araignées, et même un groupe d'orques que nous n'eûmes aucun mal à abattre de nos épées. Nous étions pressés.

Nous galopions sans relâche depuis plusieurs heures quand Finlenn remarqua enfin le campement des Galadhrim. Nous étions arrivés aux portes de la forteresse noire compris-je dans un serrement douloureux au cœur. Cet endroit me rappelait tant de souvenirs aussi bons que mauvais… Mais ce n'était guère le moment de me laisser submerger par les émotions. Observant les environs, je cherchai des yeux le Seigneur Celeborn. Celui-ci ne devait pas être bien loin, ainsi que son épouse. J'avais été surpris d'apprendre que sa Dame avait fait le voyage, puis j'avais fini par conclure que sa présence sonnerait le glas des ténèbres.

Revenant au présent, un long frisson m'étreignit la colonne vertébrale et me glaça d'effroi. Bien que l'endroit fût sûr, je pouvais sentir les relents d'une magie aussi noire qu'ancestrale. L'air restait empoisonné et il fallait faire preuve de beaucoup de prudence pour ne pas perdre la tête. Sentant l'étourdissement me gagner, je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et levai les yeux vers les cimes des arbres sans vie. Tous les végétaux environnants étaient morts. Plus aucune feuille verte n'y poussait, plus aucune fleur ne venait s'épanouir dès que le printemps arrivait. Tout s'était figé, asphyxié sous une brume occulte, sombre, épouvantable. Ma forêt, autrefois si accueillante, était devenue le cauchemar des habitants de la Terre du Milieu. Grand' Peur… Mon âme criait vengeance. Et cette dernière serait satisfaite d'ici peu de temps. Un sourire tordu naquit sur mon visage quand mon regard croisa ce qu'il restait de la forteresse de Sauron. Hormis quelques esprits damnés et autres vermines, plus rien ne la protégeait de nous. La fin était proche, je le sentais !

Tirant sur les rênes de mon élan, Vif 'Argent, nous bifurquâmes vers l'enclos où étaient parquées les autres montures, puis je descendis de la mienne tout en donnant sa bride à l'un des palefreniers qui s'occupait des animaux. Toujours sans un mot, je partis en direction du campement et trouvai rapidement la tente seigneuriale dans laquelle devaient se trouver le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel. J'y pénétrai sans même prendre la peine de m'annoncer. Celeborn était bien là, mais à la place de Galadriel, c'était avec son gardien, Haldir si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, qu'il s'entretenait. Tous deux arrêtèrent leur discussion quand ils me virent.

— Thranduil, bienvenue à vous, me dit Celeborn en s'avançant vers moi. Comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

— Comme un ellon sur le point d'en découdre avec ses ennemis, répondis-je gravement tandis que l'autre soldat s'inclinait devant moi. Je suis plus que prêt à mettre fin à ces années de terreur sur nos terres, poursuivis-je d'une voix ferme.

Et c'était vrai. Au fond de moi, je désirais plus que tout reprendre ce qui nous avait été volé et que je n'avais pas su, alors, défendre avec force. J'exultai même d'une joie féroce à l'idée de pouvoir venger tous ceux de mon peuple qui étaient morts sous le joug du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses viles créatures.

— Vous serez heureux d'apprendre Majesté Thranduil, commença le gardien Haldir, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées, que nous avons tué les trois dernières colonies d'araignées qui gardaient la forteresse.

— Il en restait quelques-unes qui ont dû échapper à votre vigilance, lui appris-je. Nous nous en sommes débarrassés bien sûr.

L'ellon acquiesça avant de récupérer son casque et son carquois.

— Il se peut que certaines aient pu fuir, effectivement, dit-il tout en se préparant.

— C'est exact, répondit Celeborn en se rasseyant sur son siège tout en me proposant celui qui se trouvait à côté du sien que je déclinai poliment. Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas les seules. Certains de mes soldats m'ont appris que des orques avaient trouvé refuge dans les cachots de la tour principale. Ils sont en train de les débusquer, à l'instant où nous parlons.

— Je vois, fis-je en hochant la tête. La fin est proche, une nouvelle ère de paix va pouvoir souffler sur ces terres.

Au même instant, Finlenn apparut en relevant la bâche de la tente. Je lui fis signe d'avancer.

— Finlenn, ordonnai-je, prends quelques guerriers avec toi et rejoignez immédiatement les Galadhrim du Seigneur Celeborn.

— Très bien Majesté, dit-il avant d'aviser Haldir.

Les deux ellir échangèrent quelques mots avant de sortir en nous laissant seuls. J'en profitai pour faire quelques pas vers la sortie. Je ne tenais pas en place. Celeborn comprenant que notre discussion touchait à sa fin, se leva et me rejoignit. À son regard, je compris qu'il voulait aborder un autre sujet avec moi.

— Comment va votre petite protégée ? demanda-t-il pendant qu'il se préparait pour les combats à venir.

— Je suis surpris que vous vous souveniez d'elle en pareilles circonstances, répondis-je froidement.

Je n'avais aucune envie de me lancer dans une nouvelle discussion maintenant. Ce n'était ni l'heure ni le lieu. Celeborn soupira.

— Mon épouse pense que sa venue en Terre du Milieu est loin d'être anodine, Thranduil. Il se peut même qu'elle fût espérée.

— Je n'attendais personne, assurai-je avec dédain, encore moins une humaine aussi encombrante et futile.

L'ellon ne répondit pas. Il semblait réfléchir sur ce qu'il pouvait me révéler ou non, je le devinai à son regard et cela m'intrigua.

— Galadriel a eu des visions précises. Nous attendions l'arrivée imminente d'une personnalité importante que nous devions guider et protéger.

Il vint se planter devant moi.

— Et en vain, continua-t-il, car cette personne n'est jamais venue jusqu'à nous. Or, vous abritez en votre Royaume une étrange jeune femme venue d'un autre monde…

Je secouai la tête. Cerise était beaucoup de choses, mais j'avais quelques difficultés à imaginer qu'elle eut une quelconque importance pour notre peuple.

— Où voulez-vous en venir Celeborn ?

— Je ne saurais vous le dire, mon cher. Même Galadriel a des doutes et peu de certitudes. Nous pensions venir en votre Royaume une fois Dol Guldur détruite.

— Comme il vous plaira. Mais ne soyez pas déçus de ne rien découvrir de hors du commun en elle, lançai-je avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

Pour moi, cette conversation était terminée. Nous avions des affaires bien plus urgentes dans l'immédiat.

 **.  
.**

Une fois dehors, je récupérai mon élan déjà sellé, et me rendis sans attendre vers les portes de la forteresse. Sur place se trouvaient nos deux armées qui passaient au peigne fin tous les recoins attenants aux premiers remparts. Chaque ellon se tenait sur ses gardes et restait tendu. Certes, nous ne risquions plus de croiser Sauron lui-même ou l'un de ses sbires, mais l'air était encore plus vicié qu'aux abords du fort. À tel point que je dus prendre un pan de ma cape pour le porter à mon nez. Je sentis ma tête tourner dangereusement. J'avais du mal à garder une certaine stabilité face à cette magie malfaisante venue des enfers de Morgoth. Elle venait m'embrouiller pour mieux me perdre.

Je repensai à cette impression qui m'avait accablé quelques heures plus tôt quand nous étions sortis des cavernes. Comment avais-je pu laisser cela se produire ? Et comment aurais-je pu l'empêcher aussi ? Fermant les yeux un instant, je les rouvris tout en m'ébrouant. Ce n'était guère le moment de perdre l'esprit. Ce sentiment de vide absolu qui venait de me saisir était du seul fait de cette magie contre nature. Je devais rester sur le qui-vive. Une nouvelle fois, cela raviva des souvenirs plus sombres encore.

Heureusement, les temps avaient changé, et je pouvais enfin percevoir la lumière qui allait bientôt se déverser au travers des cimes des arbres et sur les terres corrompues de Mirkwood. C'était avec une nouvelle ferveur que je m'apprêtai à mener le dernier combat qui rendrait aux miens tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Tout en m'approchant, mes yeux discernèrent une longue chevelure blonde aux ondulations lumineuses, qui flottait entre les interstices des pierres. Galadriel, devinai-je. Et effectivement quelques secondes plus tard, une étrange aura se propagea au cœur du lieu pour venir nous toucher en pleine âme. Le pouvoir de Nenya, compris-je avec émerveillement. La Dame de Lórien était en train d'achever ce qu'elle avait commencé des mois plus tôt. D'ici peu, la forêt serait purgée. Une profonde allégresse s'empara de moi, ce qui fit redoubler ma volonté de vaincre au plus vite ceux qui nous empêchaient encore de profiter pleinement de notre Royaume.

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était parti comme cela sans même venir me rendre une dernière fois visite. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, cela me minait plus que jamais. Toutefois, je n'étais pas idiote, je savais que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à combattre était très important pour les elfes de Mirkwood.

Je terminai mon petit-déjeuner dans les cuisines royales quand je vis Dagnir passer son ennuyeuse tête par la porte. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour que mon bonheur soit parfait, songeai-je avec ironie.

— Bien, vous êtes ici, je vous cherchai pour commencer votre cours, déclara-t-il en venant se poster devant moi.

Il avait l'air tellement froid et tellement rigide. Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. Les seuls moments où il était autre chose qu'un elfe de pierre, c'est quand il était avec Liamarë. Cela en disait beaucoup sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

— Bien le bonjour à vous aussi, Dagnir ! dis-je tout en mâchonnant mon quartier de pomme sans même le regarder.

— Vous êtes en retard Cerise, me tança-t-il avant de se pencher vers moi.

— Pitié, Dagnir, sommes-nous vraiment obligés de continuer ces cours ? Vous voyez bien que je n'arrive à rien !

J'avalai le reste du fruit avant de récupérer mon thé et le bus d'une traite. Une fois que j'eus terminé, je me levai sans faire attention à lui et rapportai mon bol et mes couverts que je déposai sur une paillasse. Je n'étais pas la seule à manger ici, les serviteurs de Thranduil venaient eux aussi prendre leur repas dans cette partie de la cuisine tandis que les seigneurs de sa maisonnée mangeaient ailleurs. Pour ma part, cela faisait des mois que j'avais pris cette habitude, toutefois ces elfes étaient toujours surpris de mes manies.

J'allai me diriger vers les appartements royaux quand Dagnir me rattrapa par l'épaule.

— Écoutez Cerise, cela ne m'enchante pas plus que vous, mais Sa Majesté m'a confié une mission. De plus, je dois tout de même vous rappeler que tant que vous vivrez parmi nous, il sera d'une importance capitale que vous connaissiez les rudiments de notre langue.

— Mais je n'y comprends rien ! me plaignis-je avant de récupérer mon bras que je massai machinalement.

— Pourtant, vous avez fait quelques progrès conséquents, m'affirma mon tourmenteur.

J'arrêtai de chouiner en le regardant d'un œil.

— Vous êtes sérieux, répondis-je avec suspicion, car je n'étais absolument pas convaincue par ces propos.

Il disait certainement cela pour me ramener dans la salle de classe. C'était un piège, voilà tout. Je n'aimais pas cela, d'autant plus que depuis un mois, il y avait de jeunes elfes qui étudiaient avec moi et qui se moquaient ouvertement de mon ignorance.

— Je vous l'assure. Vous avez fait de grands progrès et croyez bien que j'en suis le premier surpris, objecta-t-il presque à contrecœur.

Finalement, il m'eut à l'usure et je finis par le suivre bon gré mal gré. Je dus avouer que le cours fut plutôt intéressant. Il était vrai que je comprenais un peu mieux les bases, mais j'avais autant de confiance en moi qu'un nouveau-né elfique.

Pour me changer les idées, une fois la leçon terminée, je me rendis dans les jardins couverts, là où se donnait rendez-vous une partie de la maisonnée de Thranduil. J'étais arrivée depuis plusieurs mois et le Roi m'avait toujours gardée à l'abri ; loin des commérages. C'est pourquoi certains elfes me dévisagèrent étrangement lorsqu'ils me virent. Faisant fi de ces observations qui me mettaient quand même un peu mal à l'aise, je me dirigeai vers un coin tranquille quand j'aperçus Tamril. Il semblait ruminer, il était assis seul sur un banc. Je le rejoignis dans le but de le dérider un peu. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

— Que vous arrive-t-il ? lui demandai-je en guise de préambule.

Il sursauta comme si je venais de le surprendre – peut-être que c'était le cas – puis il me dévisagea. Mon cœur rata un battement. J'avais oublié à quel point il était beau, tout comme j'avais mis de côté le fait qu'il y a quelques semaines, il m'avait avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi.

— Cerise, je suis désolé, je ne pense pas que ma compagnie soit des plus agréables, dit-il en voulant se lever.

Je le retins par la manche et le forçai à se rasseoir.

— Vous êtes mon ami, répondis-je avec amabilité. Si vous allez mal, il est de mon devoir de vous changer les idées.

Il me contempla et son expression se fit plus douce, plus… Ma gorge s'assécha rapidement. Je compris alors que Tamril était loin de me laisser indifférente et cela m'inquiéta, car je savais ce que je voulais, qui je voulais. Et ce n'était pas lui.

— C'est un plaisir que de vous retrouver en pleine forme, Cerise. Votre mauvaise fièvre nous a vraiment fait peur, déclara-t-il.

— Je vais bien maintenant, affirmai-je en lissant les plis imaginaires de ma robe. — Mais cela n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas, repris-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

— Je n'ai pas envie de vous importuner avec mes soucis bien dérisoires, marmonna-t-il.

— Tamril, vous m'insultez en pensant que vos problèmes ne m'intéressent pas, aussi futiles puissent-ils être… Et là encore, c'est à moi d'en juger, pas à vous.

Il soupira.

— Le roi est parti pour Dol Guldur. Je suis devenu soldat pour vivre ce moment et Sa Majesté a préféré me cantonner à la garde du Royaume. Il m'a privé de ma vengeance. C'est une punition bien lourde que j'ai du mal à accepter, je l'admets et j'en ai honte aussi.

Pauvre Tamril, pensai-je. Il avait l'air tellement abattu.

— Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre Tamril, avouai-je tristement. Mais je ne pense pas que le Roi ait voulu vous réprimander.

Il releva la tête, surpris.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Et qu'en savez-vous ?

— Eh bien, vous êtes le second de Finlenn, il est donc normal que la sécurité du Royaume vous incombe, n'est-ce pas ?

Il expira brusquement.

— C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit. Toutefois, nous aurions pu déléguer ce travail à un autre garde de confiance, déclara-t-il l'air buté.

— Vous êtes là, repris-je en me levant, rien ne sert de ruminer plus longuement ce que vous n'avez pas, même si c'est dur pour vous.

Il cligna des yeux suite à mes propos avant de s'esclaffer comme si je venais de lui raconter la plus drôle des blagues. Je me penchai vers lui les poings sur les hanches.

— Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de moi, Tamril ? le questionnai-je faussement vexée.

Il attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et la tira vers lui. Ce geste intime me fit déglutir.

— Chère Cerise, je suis tellement heureux de vous avoir rien que pour moi, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours, lança-t-il avant de se redresser à son tour.

Il fit quelques pas, puis se retourna.

— Vous avez raison, Cerise, ce n'est peut-être pas une punition, termina-t-il ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Il me planta là et s'en alla à son poste tandis que j'essayais de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Comment avait-il pu changer d'humeur en si peu de temps ? Cet elfe était un mystère.

 **.**

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, je me levai très tardivement. J'avais mal dormi, car j'avais fait des rêves vraiment étranges où il était question de fusion, d'étoile et de danger. Cela m'avait réveillée et laissée dans un état de confusion extrême. Au bord des larmes, j'avais sans réfléchir, pris la direction de la chambre de Thranduil pour me rappeler qu'il n'était pas là. Déçue, je m'étais pelotonnée dans son lit et m'étais laissée pleurer, longtemps. Les draps portaient encore son odeur et cela avait instantanément calmé mon mal-être. Mais alors que je venais de me rendormir, des rêves s'étaient succédé, aussi incompréhensibles qu'irréalistes. Une part de moi avait envie d'y croire, même si je savais que tout ce que mon inconscient me renvoyait n'était que des fantasmes que je n'arrivais pas à m'admettre.

Je somnolai devant une tasse de thé qu'un des serviteurs du Roi m'avait apportée quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Liamarë toute pimpante.

— Tu es ici Cerise ! Je suis passée aux cuisines, mais je ne t'y ai pas vue.

Je secouai la tête avant de placer mes coudes sur la table et d'enfuir mon visage entre les mains. Je bâillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire ce qui fit rire mon amie.

— Tu ne t'es pas assez reposée Cerise ? demanda-t-elle tout en venant s'asseoir en face de moi.

Elle avait l'air de très bonne humeur. J'enviai son teint frais, quant à moi, je devais ressembler à un zombie tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur.

— Notre Roi te manque ? me questionna-t-elle d'une voix prudente.

— Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi, Liamarë, grognai-je avant de finir d'une traite le reste de mon thé.

Je n'avais pas digéré la conversation que nous avions eue quelques jours plus tôt. Cette dernière m'observa avec une étrange intensité. Ses yeux semblaient fouiller jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme et je n'aimais pas cela.

— Tu as changé, Cerise. Je ne saurais comment le définir, mais quelque chose en toi est plus… grave.

À ces mots, j'éclatai de rire.

— Voyons, j'ai juste failli mourir à cause d'un Roi plus obstiné que jamais ! m'exclamai-je d'une voix aiguë.

Elle pencha la tête sans cesser de m'examiner.

— Il ne s'agit pas seulement de cela, répondit-elle. Ton aura est différente.

Je la fixai un moment avant de me rappeler que j'avais cours de Sindarin dans moins de dix minutes. Regardant Liamarë, un immense sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

— Dis-moi, cela te dirait de m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle des études ? lui demandai-je d'une voix mielleuse.

Elle acquiesça avec plaisir. Très bien. Je me levai et elle fit de même. La matinée promettait d'être moins monotone que je ne l'avais envisagé.

* * *

 **Thranduil**

* * *

Mon armée, avec l'aide des Galadhrim, avait nettoyé chaque parcelle de la forteresse. Quelques soldats avaient été pris par surprise au détour d'une des allées qui menaient au cœur de Dol Guldur. Trois des miens avaient succombé aux lames de Morgul. Je haïssais plus que tout devoir affronter la mort d'un elfe, surtout en pareille occasion. Cela redoubla ma rage et ma détermination d'éliminer jusqu'au dernier des orques qui rodaient par ici. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que la voie était libre de toute menace, nous reprîmes notre route vers la tour principale. Arrivé au bas d'un escalier, je descendis de ma monture et continuai à pieds suivis des miens.

Au moment où nous gravissions les dernières marches nous menant au centre de la forteresse, une explosion de lumière nous prit tous par surprise. Nous ne nous y attendions pas et nous dûmes nous protéger de ses rayons aveuglants le temps qu'elle se dissipe. Mais cela dura longtemps. L'atmosphère avait imperceptiblement changé. Je pouvais percevoir toute la force qui émanait de l'Elda. Quand la magie de l'anneau fut dispersée, nous reprîmes tous notre souffle. Comprenant ce que nous venions de vivre, je terminai le chemin au pas de course. Quand nous arrivâmes en haut d'une volée de marches, je vis que la Dame de Lórien était auréolée par la puissance de son anneau. La lumière qu'elle diffusait n'était dangereuse que pour les ténèbres et bien moins agressive que lors de la première explosion. Toutefois, je savais qu'elle était, à cet instant précis, intouchable. Levant la main, je fis signe à mes soldats de rester derrière moi, bien à l'abri. Nenya, songeai-je avec un mélange de soulagement et d'envie. C'était une chance que de la voir à l'œuvre.

Tout à notre émerveillement, nous ne vîmes pas un groupe d'orques surgir de nulle part. L'un d'eux se rua sur Dame Galadriel, son épée maudite levée au-dessus de lui. N'écoutant que ma hardiesse, je me jetai à mon tour sur lui avant de le trancher en deux de ma propre lame. Je me retournai sur-le-champ pour parer les attaques des autres, mais Galadriel fut plus rapide que moi. Le temps d'un souffle à peine, elle les désintégra tous à l'aide du pouvoir de sa bague. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes supplémentaires pour venir à bout des derniers spectres encore présents. J'attendis que l'énergie qui l'entourait s'estompe avant de m'avancer vers elle.

— Les bijoux de pouvoir ne sont pas à mettre entre toutes les mains, déclara-t-elle tout en se tournant vers moi.

L'Elda semblait au bord de l'épuisement et son époux qui venait d'arriver, courut jusqu'à elle avant qu'elle ne s'effondre à terre.

— Le mal est vaincu Thranduil Oropherion, murmura-t-elle d'une voix désincarnée tout en me regardant de ses yeux clairs dont les paupières étaient à demi closes. Les peuples de ces bois n'auront plus à craindre pour leur vie.

Dans un mouvement leste, Celeborn récupéra entre ses bras sa femme qu'il porta avec précaution.

— Mon épouse a besoin de repos, me dit-il sans se tourner vers moi. Retrouvez-nous un peu plus tard, afin que nous évoquions la suite des évènements.

J'inclinai brièvement la tête avant de reporter mon attention sur les environs. Quelque chose se passait et, quand les pierres se mirent à vibrer, je compris. Il ne fallait pas rester ici.

— Finlenn ! Loren et Barin ! m'écriai-je en redescendant l'escalier à vive allure. Allez prévenir les autres qu'il ne faut pas s'aventurer plus longtemps en ces lieux. La forteresse s'effondre !

Nous eûmes à peine le temps de récupérer nos montures que Dol Guldur s'affaissa sur elle-même dans un tremblement terrible. Un immense frémissement me fit tressaillir quand la signification d'un tel événement s'imposa à moi. Nous allions enfin pouvoir jouir de cette forêt. Notre terre était libérée de toute entrave malfaisante.

— C'est un jour à graver dans les mémoires, déclara Finlenn en s'approchant de moi.

Il semblait heureux et je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

Délaissant le spectacle de ces pierres réduites en poussière, je me tournai vers lui, un large sourire étirant mes lèvres.

— Oui, répondis-je avec joie, nous le célébrerons comme il se doit.

 **.**

 **.**

En définitive, je ne pus retrouver Celeborn et son épouse que le lendemain. Le pouvoir que la Dame de Lórien avait utilisé à travers Nenya l'avait fort affaiblie et son mari avait préféré qu'elle se repose. Je le comprenais, car, moi-même, j'avais senti une profonde fatigue m'envahir une fois retourné à mes quartiers. Quant à mon armée, elle avait fêté dignement cette victoire qui sonnait le glas des heures sombres. Cependant, nous avions avant tout rendu un dernier hommage à nos morts. La plupart ne passeraient pas par les cavernes de Mandos et ne trouveraient jamais le repos éternel ni aucune résurrection possible en Aman. Cela m'affligeait au plus haut point. Les lames de Morgul étaient terribles. Heureusement, nous ne serions plus amenés à en croiser une de sitôt. Une fois les éloges funèbres achevés, j'avais rejoint ma tente. Quand je fus seul, je pus enfin me laisser submerger par la douleur causée par la perte des miens. Je me sentais aussi accablé que fatigué pourtant, le sommeil ne voulait pas m'étreindre.

De ma couche, j'avais pu entendre les chants des miens. Plus tard, certains Galadhrim s'étaient joints à eux et des flûtes ainsi que des harpes s'étaient mêlées aux voix. Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, ces chansons portaient sur l'espoir et l'avenir qui s'annonçait radieux. Immanquablement, mon esprit dériva vers la petite humaine qui séjournait chez nous. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas mis mon Royaume à feu et à sang. J'étais pressé de la retrouver. Ses idioties me manquaient, comme sa voix ou l'odeur de sa peau. J'étais un imbécile de réagir ainsi. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une humaine, mais mon âme et mon cœur étaient loin d'être au diapason avec ma raison.

 **.  
.**

Le lendemain, très tôt dans la matinée, je me levai puis je me préparai pour rendre visite aux deux époux. Une fois que je fus prêt, je sortis pour les retrouver sous leur tente. Galadriel était debout tandis que son mari compulsait plusieurs parchemins.

— Ah, Thranduil ! Entrez cher ami, nous vous attendions, m'invita-t-il avec entrain.

La dame de Lórien, quant à elle, m'adressa un regard pénétrant et je sus qu'elle tentait de percer ma carapace, de deviner mes intentions. Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas me défendre d'une telle intrusion. Je détestais cela.

— D'ici quelques décennies, Dol Guldur ne sera plus qu'un douloureux souvenir, continua Celeborn tandis que je prenais place en face de lui.

— Le temps des elfes est irrémédiablement révolu, déclara Galadriel d'une voix douce.

Elle vint aux côtés de son mari et récupéra une missive qu'elle lut avec attention avant de la reposer.

— Il est l'heure pour moi de prendre la mer, ajouta-t-elle. Je laisse mon époux en charge des affaires de notre peuple. Toutefois, avant de partir, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec la jeune personne, dont l'arrivée sur vos terres reste un mystère.

Pourquoi mon cœur se mit-il à battre aussi vite ? Que savait Galadriel au sujet de Cerise ?

— Il était convenu de donner une grande fête en l'honneur de l'éradication de Dol Guldur, dis-je d'une voix affable. Si j'ai souvenance, votre petite fille doit se marier dans les jours à venir. Si nous nous dépêchons de rentrer, vous pourrez la voir avant de prendre la route vers le Gondor.

— Vous n'y serez pas ? demanda Celeborn.

Il semblait surpris.

— Malheureusement pas. Mon fils y sera en mon nom. Il n'aurait jamais manqué les noces du descendant d'Isildur. Il le considère comme un ami cher.

— Nous comprenons, répondit Celeborn. En attendant, et, si vous le permettez, j'ai arrangé une rencontre dans la grande clairière avec les Béornides et les hommes des bois afin de départager ces terres. Nous le leur avions promis après tout.

J'acquiesçai. Une portion leur revenait de droit. Quant à moi, je prendrais toute la partie nord qui s'étendait jusqu'aux Montagnes Grises. Notre Royaume serait vaste et regorgerait à nouveau de tant de richesses… Celeborn, pour sa part, avait requis le sud qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'étranglement de l'Anduin, non loin de la Lothlórien.

J'inclinai la tête avant de franchir le seuil de leur tente quand la Ñoldo m'interpella.

— Thranduil, attendez !

Je me retournai en la contemplant, son visage avait pris un air empreint d'une grande gravité.

— Oui ? questionnai-je, surpris.

— Cette jeune enfant que vous avez prise sous votre aile, protégez-la, quelque chose me dit que sa destinée est bien plus grande qu'elle n'y paraît. Les Ainur m'envoient des visions parfois difficiles à décrypter, mais sa venue m'est apparue clairement.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait me dire ni ce que je devais comprendre, mais je posai une main sur ma poitrine en signe de respect puis partis.

Je cherchai Finlenn dans le campement et lui demandai de renvoyer la plus grosse partie de notre contingent chez nous. Je n'avais plus besoin d'autant de soldats et seul un groupe réduit resterait à mes côtés.

La rencontre avec les Béornides et les hommes des bois se passa bien mieux que je ne l'avais envisagé. Sans doute aussi, parce que ce n'était pas moi qui avais tenu les tractations. Celeborn était bien meilleur diplomate que je ne le serais jamais. Cette réunion dura jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit et une fois achevée, je pris la décision de rentrer chez moi sur l'heure. Je ne voulais plus attendre une minute de plus. Quand je revins à l'endroit de notre campement, j'eus l'entière satisfaction de découvrir que tout avait été rangé et nettoyé. Finlenn alla chercher nos montures et ce fut après un dernier regard sur l'ancien fief de mon père désormais libéré du mal que nous nous mîmes en route.

* * *

 **Cerise**

* * *

J'avais l'impression que Thranduil était parti depuis plus d'un mois alors que cela ne faisait que quatre jours. Mais, si mes calculs étaient corrects, il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir. N'avait-il pas dit « une semaine au plus tard » ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me languissais autant de lui. Je ne comprenais pas… Tout, comme je n'expliquais pas non plus ces étranges rêves qui venaient m'assaillir dès que je fermais les yeux.

La journée était déjà bien avancée quand je rejoignis Liamarë sur l'une des esplanades du palais. Elle conversait avec d'autres elfines qui me jetèrent un regard hautain avant de disparaître sans m'accorder le moindre mot. Je soupirai de lassitude. Depuis que j'étais arrivée à Mirkwood, j'avais évité de me mêler aux gens de la demeure du Roi. Thranduil avait agi de même, me gardant dans une aile privée de son Royaume. Mais, il est vrai que depuis qu'il était parti, je m'étais surprise à aller bien au-delà des limites qu'il m'avait imposées. Ni Liamarë, encore moins Tamril ne m'en avaient fait le reproche alors j'en avais profité pour explorer toujours un peu plus loin au rythme des jours qui s'écoulaient.

— Elles ne m'aiment pas trop, déclarai-je à l'elfine aux cheveux roux.

Liamarë acquiesça doucement.

— Tu es humaine, elles ont du mal à comprendre, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle osait à peine me regarder, et cela m'irrita. Je lui en voulais encore pour ce qu'elle m'avait dit, mais j'étais loin de lui en tenir rigueur. Toutefois, la voir hésiter autant avec moi me donna envie de me mettre en colère. Il fallait que nous percions cet abcès et rapidement.

— Je me plaisais à croire que tu m'appréciais vraiment, soufflai-je avec amertume. Mais, il semblerait que je me sois trompée sur ton compte !

— Ce n'est pas cela Cerise, objecta-t-elle. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais ta place n'est pas ici, encore moins auprès de notre Roi. Tu es différente des humains que nous avons connus, c'est vrai, malheureusement cela ne suffit pas. Cela ne sera jamais assez, car un jour, tu mourras et alors qu'adviendra-t-il ?

Liamarë avait les yeux brillants, allait-elle pleurer ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

— Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, répondis-je sourdement.

L'elfine exhala un long soupir avant de poser ses yeux sur moi.

— Cerise, Thranduil est un elfe marié. Son épouse se trouve actuellement dans les cavernes de Mandos, mais elle reviendra. Alors que penses-tu qu'il se passera ? Admettons même que Sa Majesté te garde assez longtemps pour cela, sans doute seras-tu morte bien avant ! Les hommes et les elfes n'ont aucun avenir ensemble ! C'est mal et terriblement cruel pour nous.

Je n'avais pas compris tout son laïus, mais je n'avais pas envie de me mettre en colère une nouvelle fois contre elle. J'avais bien saisi que je mourrais bien avant eux et effectivement, je me doutais que cela ne serait pas des plus faciles à vivre pour ces gens qui auraient à peine eu le temps de me côtoyer. Mais, une part de moi trouvait injuste qu'elle n'essaie même pas de se mettre à ma place. Je me sentais tellement seule dans cet univers qui n'était pas le mien. Faisant fi de mon ressentiment, je m'avançai vers elle. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi, avant de la relâcher et de partir.

— Cerise ! m'appela-t-elle.

Je lui répondis par un signe de la main sans même me retourner. J'avais besoin d'être seule.

Je marchai pendant longtemps avant de me poser quelque part. J'avais longuement tourné en rond avant de m'arrêter aux jardins intérieurs réservés au peuple de Mirkwood.

J'allai trouver un banc pour me reposer quand une voix que je connaissais très bien m'interpella.

— Cerise ?! s'exclama Tamril. Que faites-vous ici ? Le roi a bien dit que cette partie du Royaume vous était interdite.

Prise en faute, je me mordis les lèvres d'appréhension. Je savais qu'il y avait certains endroits où je n'avais pas le droit d'accès, mais savoir que cela m'était carrément défendu… au lieu d'en être mécontente cela m'attrista.

— Je ne savais pas, marmonnai-je avant de le rejoindre.

En l'observant, je me rendis compte qu'il avait les traits figés. Comme s'il tentait de contenir sa colère. En étais-je responsable ?

— Est-ce moi qui vous mets dans un tel état, Tamril ? le questionnai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Il mit un moment avant de comprendre ce que je venais de lui demander et son visage prit une expression d'incrédulité profonde.

— Je vous demande pardon ? Mais non ! Pas du tout Cerise.

Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne avec sa main.

— Si ce n'est pas moi, objectai-je, il y a bien quelque chose qui vous tracasse. Est-ce encore cette histoire avec Del Gaudour.

Son regard tourmenté se posa sur moi et me sonda avant de se radoucir instantanément.

— Dol Guldur, rectifia-t-il en émettant un petit rire de gorge. Non, ce qui me chagrine cette fois, c'est que je m'étais promis de profiter de l'absence de mon Roi et j'en suis finalement incapable. Mon respect et ma reconnaissance à son égard sont bien trop grands pour que je puisse les bafouer de la sorte.

Il pencha sa tête vers moi, un lent sourire étirant ses lèvres.

— C'est bien, dis-je peu certaine d'avoir compris le sens de ses mots.

— Cerise, reprit-il, avez-vous changé d'avis nous concernant ?

Ah, voilà, nous en revenions à cela, pensai-je déçue.

Je secouai la tête.

— Non, avouai-je. Vous êtes gentil, vous êtes aussi le seul à m'apprécier dans mon entièreté, mais…

— Je ne suis pas lui, acheva-t-il à ma place.

J'acquiesçai la gorge serrée. Je devais aimer me faire souffrir, je ne voyais que cela.

— Vous êtes quelqu'un d'admirable Tamril, vraiment. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il me manque tellement. C'est en le constatant que j'ai compris que je devais au moins nous accorder une chance, à lui et moi.

— Même si cela est vain ? dit-il tristement.

Était-il déçu pour lui ou pour moi ? Ou bien les deux ?

— Oui, avouai-je. Liamarë m'a déjà expliqué que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était insensé, mais c'est mon choix.

Tamril approcha ses mains de mon visage avant de m'attirer à lui et me donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

— Je respecte votre choix, ma douce Cerise, cependant, je vous attendrai, car l'amour que donne un ellon à l'élue de son cœur est aussi fort qu'éternel.

Il se leva avant de s'incliner devant moi, sa main posée là où battait son cœur.

— Je vous attendrai, et je veillerai sur votre bonheur, _Melleth nìn*_.

Puis il s'en alla, me laissant à nouveau seule. J'eus envie de pleurer. À cet instant, je ne souhaitai qu'une chose, mais il se trouvait loin. Puis, une constatation s'imposa à moi : étais-je tombée amoureuse de Thranduil ? Non, bien sûr que non, mais il m'attirait comme un aimant et je désirai plus que tout savoir où cette puissante attraction allait me mener.

Me redressant, je repris le chemin vers les quartiers du Roi et me dirigeai vers le jardin de sa défunte épouse. Cet endroit, je le chérissais plus que tout, car c'était en son sein qu'il m'avait montré une partie de son véritable visage. Une fois arrivée dans la tente, je m'allongeai sur les coussins posés au sol et m'endormis.

 **.**

.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. J'avais un drôle de pressentiment. Me relevant à demi sur mon séant, je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas seule. Devant moi se tenait le Roi Thranduil et son visage affichait une expression indéchiffrable.

Il était revenu ! pensais-je en sentant mon cœur battre encore plus rapidement.

— Je suis de retour, déclara-t-il tout en avançant vers moi.

En l'observant de tout mon soûl, pour être sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mirage, je me rendis compte qu'il portait une armure. Elle était étincelante et sa cape rouge vif flottait derrière lui, lui conférant une certaine grâce. Je ne pus éviter à mon corps de frémir en le détaillant de la sorte. Il ne s'était même pas changé avant de venir ici et une part de moi en fut heureuse.

— Vous êtes venu ici directement ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander la gorge nouée alors que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

— Oui.

Nous nous dévisageâmes longuement, notre respiration était rapide et saccadée. Que fallait-il comprendre à cet empressement ? Le regard de Thranduil était intense et je retins mon souffle quand il s'avança encore vers moi. Il marqua une pause avant de me saisir brutalement par la taille et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comme mû par une volonté propre, mon corps se pressa contre le sien. Il ne me repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Nous nous séparâmes quelques secondes plus tard.

— Cerise, murmura-t-il avant de me lâcher et de se diriger vers le fond du velum. Sans plus un regard pour moi, il retira son armure et se retrouva en chemise blanche et pantalon. Une fois à l'aise, il récupéra une carafe et versa du vin dans deux verres, il les saisit puis revint vers moi pour m'en donner un.

— J'ai longuement réfléchi Cerise, reprit-il avant d'avaler une gorgée du fort breuvage.

Sans finir sa phrase, il alla s'asseoir sur la méridienne et m'y convia. Je le rejoignis, muette d'appréhension pour ce qui allait suivre. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité, préférant nous repaître l'un de l'autre, puis il posa son verre par terre et m'invita à faire de même.

— Thran…

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de finir ma phrase qu'il se jeta sur moi. Son baiser fut fiévreux, encore plus passionné que le précédent.

— Je ne comprends pas cette attraction qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre Cerise, je n'y suis même pas habitué, mais je n'arrive plus à l'éviter. J'en suis tellement confus, déclara-t-il en m'étreignant avec force.

Son ardeur me déstabilisa tout autant qu'elle me flatta. Fermant les yeux, je pris la décision folle de me laisser aller. Après tout, j'étais incapable d'échapper à cette attirance inexplicable qui me poussait vers lui, et je ne voulais plus réfléchir.

* * *

 **Tamril**

* * *

Planté devant la coursive qui menait à la principale entrée du palais, j'observai les soldats arriver par groupe. Les nôtres étaient revenus, mais pas seuls. Les Galadhrim étaient nombreux, peut-être même plus que ceux de notre propre armée. Jetant un coup d'œil sur ma gauche, je vis notre souverain dire quelques mots au gardien des bois de la Lothlórien qui acquiesça avant de retourner auprès de ses Seigneurs. Les apercevant de loin eux aussi, je reconnus Celeborn, puis avec une certaine curiosité, je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer la Dame Galadriel. Elle était encore plus belle et lumineuse que ce que relataient les chants qui la célébraient. Je devais convenir que la Dame méritait bien son nom.

— Tamril, tu es là ?! s'écria Finlenn qui accourait vers mois et grimpa à la volée les marches de l'escalier qui nous séparaient. Ses yeux étaient brillants, de cette lueur qui annonçait une excellente nouvelle.

— Les bois de notre forêt sont libres ! m'apprit-il avant de me donner une accolade aussi chaleureuse que sincère.

— C'est bien, répondis-je, lui en voulant toujours pour m'avoir tenu à l'écart de ce moment qui marquerait à jamais l'histoire de notre peuple.

— Oh, allons Tamril ! me tança-t-il gentiment. C'est une bonne nouvelle, et qui plus est, tu n'as rien raté.

— Ah ? fis-je laconique tout en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

— Oui, _Mellon nìn_ , reprit Finlenn. Hormis épurer les environs de l'ancienne forteresse, nous n'avons rien fait de plus. Sans Dame Galadriel nous n'aurions jamais pu vaincre le mal jusqu'à ses racines. Son aide fut aussi indispensable que précieuse, Tamril. Toutefois, certains de nos compagnons sont tombés sous des lames maudites. Tu vas me trouver dur et sans cœur, mais… malgré ma tristesse, j'étais heureux et soulagé de te savoir ici plutôt qu'avec nous. Néanmoins tout est enfin terminé. Savourons cette paix tant espérée ! termina-t-il tout en me faisant une accolade.

— Je ne te cache pas, avouai-je, que je suis en colère et frustré de ne pas avoir été avec vous, mais… je comprends aussi que mon devoir était de protéger le Royaume.

Finlenn à ces mots éclata de rire. Ce son fut si surprenant que j'écarquillai les yeux d'étonnement. Je compris alors que la vie serait beaucoup plus simple et douce pour nous. Les ténèbres s'étaient dissipées.

Bientôt, nous fûmes rejoints par d'autres soldats venus se congratuler et fêter avec nous la fin d'une ère et le début d'une nouvelle. Pris par la félicité que tous partageaient, je préférai ignorer un instant que j'avais aperçu notre Souverain partir avec précipitation vers ses quartiers. Je n'avais plus envie d'y penser. Tout ce qui m'importait était de savourer cette victoire qui assurerait notre pérennité jusqu'à ce que nous prenions la mer.

À Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

Il fut bien difficile d'écrire sur la fin de Dol Guldur dans la mesure où si l'on se réfère aux Appendices du troisième tome du Seigneur des Anneaux, cela ne prend pas même cinq lignes : Thranduil et Celeborn se sont vus plusieurs fois pour assainir la forêt des Forces du Mal. Puis, Galadriel est intervenue avec son anneau Nenya pour anéantir définitivement la forteresse maudite.

La fin de Dol Guldur sonne une nouvelle ère et vous verrez que la suite de cette histoire va peu à peu changer de trame.

C'est aussi après cela que le mariage du Roi Elessar(Aragorn) et d'Arwen eut lieu. Je rappelle qu'Arwen est la petite fille du Seigneur Celeborn et de la Dame Galadriel. J'essaie de respecter au mieux la chronologie même s'il m'arrivera de la modifier pour le bien de mon histoire.

 _Melleth Nín_ : mon amour en elfique.

* * *

 **ATTENTION :** La suite n'a pas encore été modifiée (risque d'incohérences donc). Chaque chapitre modifié est indiqué au tout début. Ne pensant pas poster la suite avant Noël, je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà de très bonnes fêtes !


	14. Cinquante Nuances de Cerise

**Une Quête Ratée  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline  
**

 **Attention :** Quelques scènes plus ou moins citronnées sont au programme.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le 13eme chapitre est en ligne. Thranduil et Cerise passent à la vitesse supérieure !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **13**

 **Cinquante Nuances de Cerise**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Mu par un désir commun, le roi me prit dans ses bras comme si je ne pesais rien pour me porter à l'intérieur de la tente qui se trouvait non loin du fameux cerisier. A l'intérieur, de longs et grands coussins multicolores jonchaient le sol. À côté se trouvait une table basse sur laquelle reposait un livre ouvert, tourné sur les pages, ainsi qu'une carafe de vin et un verre unique. Cet endroit me rappelait les tentes berbères dignes d'un conte des _mille et une nuits_ … Sauf que je n'étais pas dans un conte mais dans ma réalité à moi.

Il me déposa sur les coussins avec précaution avant de s'allonger sur moi. Les battements erratiques de mon cœur faillirent avoir raison de moi. Je pouvais sentir ses larges mains pétrir mon corps avec une fébrile impatience. Soupirant d'aise, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres asséchées.

Prenant ce geste pour une invitation, il se pencha sur moi pour prendre ma bouche avec la sienne. Son baiser, loin d'être doux, était passionné et exigeant.

Thranduil semblait avoir passé la vitesse supérieure et son impatience à vouloir me faire sienne me fit un peu peur. Etais-je vraiment prête à passer ce cap ? Et sous quelle condition ? A quel titre le roi voulait-il me prendre ? Celui de sa « maîtresse » ou autre chose ? En mon for intérieur, je ne souhaitais plus l'être, je ne l'étais pas. « Maîtresse », ce mot ne signifiait rien pour lui tout en m'insultant moi. Je voulais être juste moi, Cerise, et connaître enfin ce que cela faisait d'être une femme dans le sens le plus vieillot du terme.

Oh mon Dieu, je n'avais jamais été aussi réaliste que maintenant. J'aurais aimé prendre tout cela avec une certaine distance mais ça m'était tout bonnement impossible.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Thranduil s'arrêta un instant pour se redresser légèrement. Il me questionna à demi du regard et je sus qu'il s'arrêterait si je le lui demandais. Lâchant un soupir, je le fixai, les yeux mi-clos. Non, malgré tout, je voulais qu'il continue.

— Thranduil, murmurai-je, en une sorte d'acquiescement tacite.

Comme dans un rêve, il commença à retirer ses propres vêtements et m'encouragea à en faire de même. Cependant, alors que je le voyais pour la première fois torse nu — et bien que cette vision empreinte d'un certain érotisme me chamboula tout à fait — ma bonne vieille conscience se rappela à moi une deuxième fois. Je ne pouvais hélas couper court à ce que mon cerveau venait de me rappeler, envoyant de longs signaux d'alarmes qu'il m'était difficile d'ignorer, même en cet instant.

Alors que j'étais en sous vêtements, je tendis le bras vers son torse que je touchai du bout des doigts. Il avait la peau si douce et sans le moindre poil. C'était perturbant de voir une poitrine aussi glabre. Toutefois, je ne pouvais guère ne pas apprécier ses pectoraux bien dessinés qui prouvaient qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple roi de salon. A la vérité, en cet instant précis, j'avais terriblement envie de lui et à voir sa tête, à entendre sa respiration hachée, je savais que c'était réciproque.

— Thranduil, commençai-je, la voix rendue pâteuse par mon désir de lui, nous ne pouvons pas continuer.

Que cela avait été dur à dire, bordel. Mais il le fallait, ce n'était pas le moment d'être irresponsable.

— Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il surpris, indifférent à mes pensées. Et pourquoi donc ? Que vous arrive-t-il encore ?

Il ferma les yeux comme pour exprimer une sorte de douleur. Pour une fois, je m'en voulus de le laisser dans un tel état.

— Je…, commençais-je, ignorant comment formuler la chose… Je ne prends pas la pilule et je crains que nous n'ayons pas de préservatif sur nous.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je m'en voulais de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Surtout que, le pire, c'est que j'en avais au moins une dizaine dans mon sac.

Thranduil venait de se tétaniser en entendant mes propos. Il semblait ne pas comprendre.

— De préserva … quoi ? Cerise, qu'est-ce encore que ce terme ridicule ?! Par pitié, ne pouvez-vous pas vous retenir de me sortir des inepties surtout dans un moment pareil ?!

Je me retins de rire. Le pauvre, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il pensait que je faisais exprès d'être sans cœur avec lui en le faisant tourner en bourrique exprès. A une époque pas si lointaine que cela, ça aurait pu être effectivement très drôle… mais pas là.

— Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai très envie de le faire mais pas au risque de tomber enceinte, répliquai-je fermement. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si ce genre d'accident devait arriver.

Allez savoir pourquoi mais je me sentis tout à faire rougir en disant cela. Thranduil quant à lui, affichait un air surpris, puis je fus sidérée de l'entendre éclater de rire.

— Ça vous fait rire, vous ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, bougonnai-je.

Vexée, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

— Il n'y a rien de drôle, Cerise, hormis vous peut-être. Voyons, un enfant n'est pas un accident. C'est la plus belle chose qu'un couple pourrait recevoir des Valar.

— Pardon ? m'exclamai-je étonnée et surprise.

— Comme je vous le disais, il y a de cela quelques temps, les elfes n'ont pas cette faculté qu'ont les hommes de se reproduire aussi vite. Notre longévité ne nous oblige pas à cela et de fait, nous ne le voulons pas.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour s'asseoir près de moi et reprit : — Si par le plus grand des hasards, vous tombiez enceinte de nos ébats — ce qui n'arrivera certainement pas —, ce serait pour nous une grande joie que d'accueillir un nouvel être.

Je le scrutai attentivement, recherchant sur son visage une once de mensonge dans ce qu'il venait de dire mais on m'avait dit que les elfes ne mentaient jamais.

— Je ne vous crois pas, dis-je, peu convaincue tout de même par son discours. Je ne vous crois pas car je ne pense pas que le grand Thranduil, roi des Elfes Sylvestres, verrait d'un très bon œil la naissance d'un bâtard à moitié humain.

Je l'observais toujours en disant cela et je compris que j'avais vu juste. Il venait de blêmir. Allez savoir pourquoi, son attitude me rassura quelque peu. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque et, si jamais nous le faisions sans protection, je voulais être sûre que jamais rien de tout à fait fâcheux ne nous arrive, enfin ne m'arrive.

— Certes, dit-il, mais de toute façon la question ne se pose pas, vous ne le serez pas.

— Je ne serai pas quoi ?

— Enceinte de mes œuvres.

Il semblait agacé.

— Et pourquoi en êtes-vous si sûr ?

S'il pensait s'en sortir aussi facilement… comment dire, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

— Parce que je n'ai eu mon fils qu'au bout d'un millénaire avec mon épouse et qu'aucune de mes maîtresses n'est jamais tombée enceinte ensuite.

— Oh.

— Oh, quoi Cerise ?

Thranduil commençai à perdre patience.

— Vous êtes donc stérile ?

— Non, mais est-ce que vous avez écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de vous dire ?

— Oui, j'ai compris mais je vous préviens, si jamais vous me mettez en cloque, je me ferai avorter dans l'heure ! Je refuse de porter un marmot quel qu'il soit. Je suis trop jeune pour être mère d'un mouflet morveux me bavant partout dessus, même le votre. _Pouah !_ Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons de dégoût.

Toute à mes horribles pensées, je ne vis pas tout de suite le visage parfaitement éberlué du roi des elfes.

Quand je redressai finalement la tête, il avait l'air parfaitement horrifié.

— Vous êtes vraiment la femme la plus étrange que je connaisse, Cerise. Je ne vous savais pas si cruelle.

J'avalai de travers au dernier mot.

— Cruelle ? Mais en quoi suis-je cruelle ?

— Vous seriez prête à tuer votre enfant parce que vous n'en voulez pas.

J'allais rétorquer quelque chose mais il me stoppa dans mon élan en levant la main. — Comme je vous l'ai dit, chez nous, l'arrivée d'un enfant, bâtard, semi ou autre est réellement une bénédiction. Nous les accueillons tous avec une immense joie et avec le respect qu'il leur est dû. C'est la volonté des Valar. Qui sommes nous pour nous dresser contre eux ?

En entendant son discours, je fus profondément estomaquée par de tels propos. Chez moi, dans mon monde, il y avait encore ce genre de discours, mais au 21eme siècle et en France en tout cas, l'avortement était un droit. Un droit pour lesquelles les femmes s'étaient battues et se battent encore pour le préserver. Bien que je comprenne son point de vue, cette conversation avait remuée de désagréables choses en moi que je préférais occulter pour le moment… De quoi vous couper l'envie.

Exhalant un profond soupir de lassitude, je me relevai et lui tournai le dos tout en cherchant mes vêtements.

— Que faites-vous Cerise ? me demanda-t-il, un certain étonnement dans la voix.

— Je me rhabille, répondis-je de manière laconique.

Je sentis un courant d'air frais passer derrière mon dos, me signifiant que le roi venait de se lever lui aussi.

J'allais me retourner mais je fus surprise de sentir ses bras nus se refermer sur moi.

— Nous n'avons pas fini, Cerise, nous avons à peine commencé, me susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire frissonner d'anticipation.

Lentement, je me retournais dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

— Vous voulez vraiment le faire après ce genre de conversation ? demandai-je sceptique.

— Plus que jamais.

On peut dire qu'il ne perdait pas le nord cet homme, enfin cet elfe-là.

Sans attendre de réponse, ses lèvres fondirent une nouvelle fois sur les miennes et je pus sentir sa langue se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de ma bouche. D'un geste sûr, il me retira mon soutien-gorge — j'en avais deux et j'en prenais soin, je n'aimais pas l'idée de porter un corset et pourtant Liamarë m'avait plusieurs fois serinée la dessus — puis, il se mit à titiller la pointe d'un de mes mamelons entre ses doigts. C'était une sensation… intéressante mais je n'avais jamais été super sensible à cet endroit là et finalement je lui pris sa main baladeuse pour la reposer contre mon flanc.

Il quitta alors mes lèvres pour me questionner du regard.

— Je ne suis pas très sensible de la poitrine, soufflai-je, rouge comme une tomate.

Secouant la tête, un sourire torve sur les lèvres, il me repoussa doucement tout en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules. D'une pression, il me fit comprendre qu'il était grand temps que je me rallonge. Ce n'est qu'une fois adossée contre les coussins que je m'aperçus que le seul rempart à ma nudité était ma petite culotte. Relevant la tête, je crus mourir d'une terrible chaleur. Thranduil était debout et m'observait, ses yeux avaient noircis sous l'intensité de son désir et je compris que notre conversation n'avait absolument pas amoindri son envie de me faire l'amour. Descendant mon regard un peu plus bas, je pus voir à quel point il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Comme dans un rêve, je le vis délacer son pantalon gris argenté avec une lenteur totalement calculée. Ensuite vint le tour de ses caleçons et…

— Cerise, exigea-t-il, enlevez vos mains de vos yeux et regardez-moi.

— Je ne peux pas, dis-je stupidement.

Car oui, en cet instant, j'étais aussi stupide que la première vierge de l'univers. Allez, ma vieille, ça ne te gênait pas avant de mater des hommes à poil, tu as même des photos de _Craig Parker_ plutôt brut de pomme dans ton portable, je te rappelle.

Alors, je fis ce qu'il me demandait et j'eus le souffle coupé face à la vision de cet homme, enfin pardon, de cet elfe — mais bon quelle que soit sa race, c'était un homme, oui bon, un mâle si vous voulez — complètement nu et dont la virilité faisait un angle droit avec le reste de son corps. Je sentis ma bouche s'humidifier dangereusement et, alors qu'il se baissait pour m'étreindre à nouveau, j'eus cette pensée tout à fait idiote : il n'a sans doute pas de poils au torse mais il est plutôt bien pourvu entre les jambes et oui, c'est un vrai blond…Comme moi.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Malgré toutes les inepties dont elle m'avait abreuvé, retardant sans doute inconsciemment le moment où j'allais la faire enfin mienne, j'avais toujours, sinon encore plus envie d'elle.

J'avais ressenti un plaisir immense à me mettre nu devant son regard. Voir son petit visage virer au rouge carmin avait été des plus réjouissants.

Elle était à présent entre mes bras et je me délectais déjà de ce qui allait arriver fatalement.

Tandis que je m'apprêtais à la posséder, je repensai à la conversation que nous avions eue la veille. Elle ne voulait plus être ma maîtresse cependant, elle était là, allongée sous moi. Etais-je prêt à redéfinir notre relation ? Etait-elle autre chose à mes yeux ? Objectivement, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'émotions contradictoires avec les autres femmes qui avaient partagé ma couche. Tout avait toujours été bien prédéfini à l'avance, avec des règles claires. J'avais essayé de façonner Cerise à ma façon, ce qui avait entraîné des conséquences des plus terribles que je ne voulais jamais revivre. Indéniablement, cette petite humaine s'était faite une place quelque part en moi, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Je ne saurais le dire. J'aviserais alors le moment venu. En cet instant, seul comptait la douceur de son corps contre le mien.

Doucement, je passai ma main contre ses flancs puis sur son ventre et mes doigts butèrent contre le tissu qui couvrait encore son intimité. Cela était inconcevable. Pris d'une impatience fébrile, j'arrachai le vêtement sans état d'âmes. Je l'entendis à peine s'offusquer d'avoir maltraité ainsi ses dessous. Ni tenant plus, je baissai la tête pour humer avec un plaisir immense la fragrance qui s'échappait des pores de sa peau. C'était musqué et floral, un odeur de femme. Mes doigts continuèrent leur inspection et je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension en sentant quelque chose de dru sur ses jambes. Baissant les yeux, je reconnus des poils éparpillés un peu partout, tout aussi blonds que sa chevelure.

Cerise, s'apercevant de ce qui m'avait arrêté dans mon ascension, fut prise d'une envie subite de me les cacher.

— Que pensez-vous faire là, jeune fille ? dis-je d'une voix grondante.

— Je ne suis pas épilée, se justifia-t-elle.

Je haussai un sourcil à ces mots. Que peu m'importait qu'elle le soit ou pas, je la trouvais des plus appétissantes et ces quelques poils prouvaient juste qu'elle n'était pas des nôtres, qu'elle était un fruit nouveau à goûter avec délectation… et précaution.

Prestement, je me redressai, toujours collé à elle. Je la vis hésiter à me toucher et compris qu'elle ne le ferait sans doute pas si je ne l'y invitais pas.

— Touchez-moi, Cerise.

Enfin, je sentis ses doigts timides sur mon corps. Elle commença par me caresser les épaules avant de les passer sur mon torse, puis sur le ventre. Ni tenant plus, je basculais sur le dos, l'entrainant dans ma chute. Elle se retrouva alors sur moi. Je pouvais sentir ses cheveux balayer ma poitrine. Elle avait le souffle court. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et nous nous embrassâmes à en perdre haleine.

J'aimais ses baisers, vraiment beaucoup. Pour le lui prouver et le lui montrer, je pris sa main dans la mienne et la posai sans préambule sur mon sexe dressé. Je voulais qu'elle me touche à cet endroit précis. Je le voulais plus que tout et n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

Elle émit un hoquet de surprise avant de refermer ses doigts sur moi. Je fermai les yeux sous l'afflux de plaisir qui monta en flèche tel un véritable déferlement quasi électrique. Pinçant les lèvres, je dus me retenir de ne pas me jeter sur elle pour la posséder tout de suite. Elle était vierge, me rappelais-je, il fallait que je lui laisse le temps de comprendre ce qui allait se passer entre nous… inévitablement.

Lentement, elle imprima à ses doigts des mouvements de va et vient maladroits qui me rendirent presque fou. Pour lui donner le change, j'entrepris moi-même de la caresser comme je l'avais fait il y a quelques nuits de cela. Elle commença à gémir contre mes lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, je passai un doigt à l'intérieur des replis de son intimité. Elle était terriblement serrée et je dus m'y prendre très doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Une fois qu'elle fut habituée à cette intrusion et que je la sentis se déhancher contre ma main, je tentai de glisser en elle un deuxième doigt.

Nous entreprîmes alors de nous faire du bien mutuellement et, bien vite, nos gestes furent de plus en plus désordonnés. Elle ne se contrôlait plus et j'eus l'entière satisfaction de voir mes propos la concernant confirmés : elle était des plus passionnées au lit.

Ni tenant plus, je me redressai un peu pour me positionner entre ses cuisses. Quand ma virilité entra en contact avec ses lèvres intimes, je dus me retenir pour ne pas prendre sauvagement ce qui m'était dû.

Lentement, je tentai de me frayer un passage en elle. Ce ne fut pas la chose la plus évidente qu'il m'eût été donné de faire. Je n'avais pas l'habitude des vierges. La seule que j'avais connue avait été … Mais je ne préférais pas y penser maintenant.

— Vous me faites mal, gémit Cerise tout contre mon oreille.

— Je suis navré, petite, soufflai-je difficilement.

Sous l'effort, des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler le long de mes tempes. Je ne savais pas si y aller aussi doucement était finalement une bonne chose. Serrant les dents, je pris la décision d'y aller d'une seule et brusque poussée.

Cerise cria.

— Je n'avais pas le choix, marmonnai-je, me rendant compte que j'étais entièrement en elle.

Je pouvais sentir ses muscles intimes entourer mon sexe et le stimuler au-delà du supportable. Elle était incroyablement étroite. J'attendis cependant encore quelques instants, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à mon intrusion.

— Allez-vous mieux ? demandai-je poliment.

— Oui… Oui, je crois que ça va.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Je n'avais pas voulu la blesser mais c'était inévitable et, dans sa situation, cela devait arriver. J'espérais juste que la souffrance qu'elle ressentait s'estomperait bien vite.

Tout en commençant mes va et vient, je caressai du mieux que je le pus son petit bouton de chair pour que la douleur soit bien vite remplacée par le désir. Dès que je la sentis se déhancher doucement à nouveau sous moi, je repris un rythme plus soutenu et bien vite, je me perdis dans les confins du plaisir que me procurait son doux et soyeux petit corps.

Je ne fus pas long à atteindre l'orgasme et c'est dans un râle feutré que je m'abandonnai en elle.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je nageais entre l'incrédulité et l'effroi. J'étais en train de coucher avec le roi des Elfes. Le voir s'abandonner ainsi dans l'acte charnel me procura un certain plaisir, bien que ses va et vient me donnaient plutôt envie de gémir de douleur. Mandieu, personne ne m'avait dit que ça faisait aussi mal de se faire dépuceler. Je ne remerciais pas mes maudits bouquins où l'héroïne, une fois la douleur passée, hurlait de plaisir à tue tête comme une nymphomane en chaleur.

Heureusement, la souffrance se mua bien vite en simple gêne mais quand même. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était qu'il en finisse et qu'il vire d'entre mes jambes. Pas sportive pour un sou, j'avais du mal à ne pas crier sous le supplice que me causait le fait que mes cuisses soient écartées comme ça.

Je faillis soupirer de soulagement quand je le sentis se tendre au-dessus de moi avant de pousser un simple râle de contentement. L'avisant entre mes paupières à demi fermées, je dus m'avouer que la vision de cet homme, pardon de cet elfe — je ne m'y habituerais jamais — en train de prendre son plaisir était assez stimulante.

Cependant, pour le moment, j'étais plutôt mitigée. Ma première fois n'avait rien de génial bien que Thranduil ait fait son maximum pour me faciliter la chose, je devais bien l'admettre.

Quelques instants plus tard, il roula sur le côté, m'entrainant avec lui. C'était étrange que de me retrouver dans ses bras, là, comme ça… Pour tout dire, ça me gênait un peu aussi.

— Vous me voyez navré que cette première fois n'ait pas été plus satisfaisante pour vous, commença-t-il tout en se tournant légèrement vers moi.

Il avait les joues rosies et les yeux brillants. Allez savoir pourquoi mais je trouvai ça plutôt mignon… et rassurant.

Le grand roi des Elfes était un homme comme tout le monde, finalement, avec des envies et des désirs primaires. Oui, c'était inévitablement rassurant, dans un sens.

— Vous savez, je ne suis pas plus déçue que ça. Je me doutais que ça ne serait pas glorieux la première fois.

Mais au fond de moi, je devais m'avouer que ça ne donnait pas vraiment envie de recommencer. Juste au moment où je me disais ça, je sentis une légère brûlure à l'intérieur de mon intimité. Et merde… Quel bol franchement.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Thranduil se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser. A vrai dire, j'adorai ses baisers, ça il pouvait le faire autant de fois que ça lui chantait. Tandis que je pensais ça, je sentis un de ses doigts contre mon clitoris. La chaleur de pur désir qui m'enflamma les reins me fit écarquiller les yeux. Doucement, il commença à me masser à cet endroit, alternant avec un doigté incroyable la façon de me toucher. Au même moment, il glissa son majeur en moi et reproduisit l'acte charnel tout en me caressant en même temps. Je ne fus pas longue à atteindre le septième ciel et c'est dans un long gémissement extatique que je laissais le plaisir exploser en moi.

Il me fallut bien quelques minutes pour m'en remettre. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de dormir mais les lois de la nature humaine se rappelèrent à moi. J'avais un terrible besoin de faire pipi et surtout, je pouvais clairement sentir quelque chose de gluant couler entre mes cuisses. Comprenant ce dont il s'agissait sans doute, je me relevai d'un bond, prenant Thranduil par surprise.

— Que vous arrive-t-il, Cerise ? me demanda-t-il.

— Il faut que j'aille au petit coin — il me regarda sans comprendre — que j'aille faire pipi, déclarai-je sans ambages. Après tout, on avait échangé nos fluides, lui et moi… D'ailleurs, il y en avait un en ce moment même qui ne rêvait que de liberté.

— La pièce des aisances est située un peu plus au nord de ce jardin, me répondit-il en commençant à se rhabiller.

Comprenant ce que ça voulait dire, je fis de même en priant pour que le truc qui coulait entre mes cuisses ne descende pas plus bas que mes genoux.

— Cerise, m'interpela Thranduil. Venez par ici une minute.

Je revins vers lui et je fus surprise quand il récupéra un linge humide et qu'il écarta sans ménagement mes jambes après avoir soulevé ma robe.

— Non. J'ai honte, murmurai-je doucement.

— Vous ne devriez pas, petite.

Il nettoya alors mon intimité ainsi que les flux qui s'en échappaient et qui me gênaient tant. Curieuse, j'avisais cet elfe si hautain qui était présentement agenouillé face à moi et qui me nettoyait consciencieusement. Quand il eut fini, je pus voir clairement que le tissu qu'il avait utilisé était taché de sang. Mon sang.

— Vous avez perdu un peu de sang, me confirma-t-il, mais c'est tout à fait normal, Cerise.

Puis il me tendit la main pour m'inviter à sortir de la tente. Au moment où je passais devant lui, il prit une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

— Vous m'avez grandement contenté aujourd'hui et j'ai déjà hâte d'être à la fois suivante.

Avant que je ne puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit, il partit devant moi et je n'eus plus qu'à le suivre jusqu'à la salle où se trouvaient les toilettes.

Cela dit, s'il pensait remettre le couvert de sitôt… il rêvait en technicolor, le grand roi des Elfes !

oO0Oo

Après m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'à la moitié du chemin, Thranduil dut me quitter pour une affaire urgente qui l'appelait ailleurs.

Dans un sens, je fus contente qu'il soit parti car depuis que nous avions quitté les jardins de sa défunte épouse, je me sentais mal à l'aise avec lui. Cette première fois aurait pu être pire mais… à la vérité, elle aurait pu être aussi beaucoup mieux.

Oui, bien sûr, il avait été attentif vis-à-vis de moi. Il m'avait même donné du plaisir, hormis dans l'acte en lui-même mais ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais. Pas comme ça. En fait, j'aurais aimé que l'homme auquel je me serais donnée m'aime.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Thranduil. Oui, j'étais ultra _fleur bleue_ et oui, j'avais encore envie et besoin de croire au _prince charmant_. Etait-ce un crime ? Alors pourquoi avais-je couché avec lui ? Parce que j'en avais eu très envie, certes, mais j'en attendais tellement plus. Purée, oui je devais être folle et en manque aussi, ou désespérée, je ne sais pas. Pourtant, une toute petite partie de moi était heureuse que ma première fois se soit passée avec lui. Parce que, au moins, il n'avait pas fait semblant de me désirer et il avait pris soin de moi, d'une certaine façon.

Tandis que j'arpentais comme une âme en peine — et ce pendant des heures — les couloirs suspendus de Mirkwood, je croisai, au détour d'un dédale, Liamarë en compagnie de Dagnir. Avais-je loupé mes cours de Sindarin ? Pourtant avec ce qui m'était arrivé, ma maladie et tout, il devait y avoir prescription, non ?!

Curieuse je m'avançais vers eux jusqu'à m'arrêter d'un seul coup quand je vis Dagnir enlacer mon amie.

— Oh bordel ! m'exclamai-je, haut et fort malgré moi.

Le couple se retourna dans ma direction.

— Cerise ! s'écria Liamarë, tandis que Dagnir poussait, très certainement, un juron en elfique que je ne compris pas.

Je les regardai tour à tour, l'air scandalisé. Niveau discrétion, on faisait mieux pensai-je. Ils affichaient très clairement une tête coupable. Pas besoin de deviner ce que j'avais interrompu. Je repensais alors à Finlenn qui avait toujours eu le béguin pour elle. Le pauvre. Oui, bon, je n'étais pas vraiment certaine de ce que j'avançais mais il avait toujours un regard à son attention.

— Franchement, il y a des endroits plus discrets pour vous bécoter, dis-je en faisant mine d'être atterrée parce que je venais de voir.

En fait et très clairement, ça m'amusait un peu mais bon… Surtout après la leçon de morale que Liamarë m'avait servi au petit-déjeuner. Comme dit le proverbe, il faut savoir balayer devant sa porte avant de s'occuper de celle des autres… ou un truc du genre.

— Cerise, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, commença Liamarë en venant vers moi.

— Tout à fait entre nous, Liamarë, tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que cette espèce de Blanche Neige coincé des fesses.

— Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama mon si dévoué professeur de langue… Et apparemment il semblait plutôt bien s'y connaître en enseignement linguistique.

— Oh, ça va, Dagnir. Vous faites votre offusqué mais en fait, vous cachez bien votre jeu.

J'enfonçai mes poings sur mes hanches en un geste de défi. Je faillis ajouter un truc sur son agilité en langue mais je m'en abstins.

Liamarë secoua la tête.

— Tu sembles avoir repris tes esprits, Cerise, me gourmanda-t-elle. Cela dit, ce qu'il se passe entre Dagnir et moi est… personnel.

Je reculai d'un pas tout en la dévisageant d'un air faussement offusqué.

— Ben voyons, répondis-je, et toi tu te permets bien d'interférer dans ma vie… _Pfft !_

Sur ces mots, je les plantai là tous les deux sans un regard. Je n'avais pas envie de m'engueuler avec elle maintenant. Surtout après ce que je venais de vivre. J'entendis Liamarë m'appeler mais je ne lui répondis pas. Cette petite interruption salvatrice, dans un sens, n'avait pas enrayé le sentiment de mal être qui m'accablait depuis que l'autre elfe royal m'avait sautée. _Putain de bordel de merde, il m'avait sautée !_

Prise de vertiges, je voulus me soutenir contre un des piliers qui se trouvait non loin de moi mais je le manquai de peu et si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas retenue, je me serai vautrée par terre. Avisant le vide immense à mes pieds, je rectifiai, je me serais mangée pour ne plus jamais me relever.

 _Oh de la confiture de Cerise étalée sur l'étage inférieur. Bon appétit, bien sûr !_

— Vous allez bien, ma dame ? me demanda une belle voix masculine que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant.

Pourquoi ces elfes avaient-ils tous une voix aussi belle ? Reprenant mon souffle, je me retournai pour aviser mon sauveur.

Ce n'était pas un soldat, en tout cas il n'en n'avait pas du tout l'allure. Il ne portait pas d'armure non plus, seulement de riches vêtements ornés de joyaux — cousus mains s'il vous plait, ça m'étonnerait qu'ici ils connaissent le prêt à porter — et de fils d'or. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient retenus en arrière par une coiffure très élaborée et il portait une sorte de diadème sur le front. Cependant, ce qui retint vraiment mon attention fut la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Je n'en avais jamais vu de pareils. Ses cheveux oscillaient entre le rouge très sombre et le brun, quant à ses yeux, ils étaient du même vert que les feuilles du printemps.

— Qui… qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je, surprise par la prestance qui se dégageait de cet elfe incroyable.

Tout comme ses autres congénères, son visage sans âge aurait pu être tiré d'une retouche photoshop tellement il était la perfection incarnée. Sincèrement, ces elfes commençaient à m'agacer d'être aussi _parfaitement_ parfait. Ça devenait lourd, à force !

— Je m'appelle Barahir — _Le Seigneur enflammé_ — gente dame, me répondit-il avec une certaine fierté dans la voix. Et vous êtes ? me demanda-t-il poliment en retour, tout en me jaugeant de manière hautaine.

Je n'aimais pas ça.

— Je crois que je vais avoir une indigestion, soufflais-je dépitée.

— Pardon ? dit-il, surpris.

— Non rien… Je suis Cerise.

L'elfe se redressa et son visage jovial se transforma tout à fait. Son sourire laissa place à une fine ligne pincée.

— Quoi encore ? grognai-je agacée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?!

— Vous vous moquez de moi, jeune fille, et je déteste que l'on se moque de moi ainsi.

Je le fixai, interdite.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez ? Je ne me moque pas de vous.

— Je refuse de croire que vous portez le nom d'un vulgaire fruit.

— Que… Quoi ?!

Nous nous mesurâmes du regard un instant.

Il ne me croyais pas et en plus il osait me juger… Sentant la colère poindre à l'horizon, je ne pus empêcher ce qui suivit :

— Vous savez quoi _du Schnock_ ? — Je le vis changer de couleur lorsque je m'avançai dangereusement vers lui — J'en ai vu des cons, mais vous … Vous battez tous les records !

— Comment osez-vous ?! cria t-il — et je fermais les yeux quand je vis son poing se lever vers moi.

— IL SUFFIT ! rugit la voix du roi des elfes.

Rouvrant les yeux, je vis Thranduil s'avancer vers nous au pas de course, l'air plus furieux que jamais. Il toisait méchamment l'espèce de petit con qui avait voulu régler notre différent par la force. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un elfe puisse être aussi… Mauvais. J'espérais secrètement que le roi l'embroche avec l'épée qui lui ceinturait la taille. Tiens, depuis quand il portait cette épée ? Je ne l'avais pas vu tout à l'heure quand… Ne pas penser à ça sinon j'allais me remettre à rougir et ce n'était pas le moment.

— Mon oncle, commença le petit con — attendez trois secondes, il a bien dit « mon oncle » ?— cette humaine m'a totalement manqué de respect. Elle mérite une correction.

Ce fut plus fort que moi mais je me mis à rire. Mais quelle andouille, celui là. Il avait quel âge ? Trois ans ?

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça — il me toisa, l'air mauvais — l'humaine !

Thranduil, quant à lui, ne répliqua rien. Il nous observait, se demandant qui il devait punir. Allons donc, n'avait-il rien vu ni rien entendu ?

— Ce qui me fait rire, pauvre tache, c'est que vous vous comportez comme un môme de trois ans. Cerise est mon véritable prénom et s'il ne vous plait pas, je m'en tape. Vous ferez avec, comme tout le monde.

Et moi la première, mais ça, je ne lui dis pas.

— Mon oncle ! couina l'autre d'une voix suraiguë, cette fois ci, vous avez entendu…

Il avait un petit air de _Draco Malfoy_ dans le caractère celui-là !

— Cela suffit, Barahir. Elle te dit la vérité. Dorénavant, j'aimerais que tu évites de rudoyer nos invités, déclara Thranduil d'un ton parfaitement ennuyé.

Son neveu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il posa la main sur son cœur et prit congé de nous sans un regard vers moi. Mais quelle enflure, quand même ! Beau, d'accord mais vraiment très con. Même les elfes avaient leur lot de gros lourdauds débiles. Je ne savais pas si ce constat devait me rassurer ou m'affliger.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Après l'intermède des plus plaisants que nous avions eu avec notre petite humaine — qui s'était montré aussi enthousiaste que charmante lors de nos ébats —, j'avais été appelé en urgence à la salle de mon trône. Une délégation de Galadhrims accompagné de mon capitaine de la garde était arrivée, suivi d'une partie de la famille de ma défunte épouse. Ces derniers se rendaient aux Havres Gris mais avaient décidé de faire une halte par notre royaume.

Je m'en serais bien passé mais avais-je encore le choix ? Assurément non puisqu'ils étaient tous là. Je ne pouvais forcement pas les renvoyer sous prétexte qu'ils m'ennuyaient.

Avisant mon capitaine de la garde, j'attendis qu'il me donne les dernières nouvelles concernant notre longue bataille contre les Araignées de Dol Guldur.

— Mon seigneur, commença Finlenn, les yeux brillants, nous avons une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Je baissai lentement la tête en une invite à le voir continuer ce qu'il avait à me dire.

— Dol Guldur a été détruit pour de bon !

A ces mots, je sentis mon cœur battre plus fortement dans ma poitrine. Ainsi donc, toutes ces décennies de noires terreurs dans nos bois étaient enfin révolues ?!

Si la forteresse maléfique de Sauron n'était plus, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose. Celeborn m'avait prévenu qu'elle le ferait si d'autre choix ne nous était pas offert avant. Je ne l'avais cru qu'à demi-mot. Galadriel n'avait jusqu'alors pas réellement tenue à se confronter elle-même à ses forces obscures, attendant le moment propice pour agir.

Relevant la tête, je vis la délégation des Galadhrims s'avancer vers moi. A leurs côtés se tenait Celeborn qui inclina sa tête poliment en ma direction avant de tendre la main vers sa droite.

Je m'avançais vers eux pour leur témoigner toute la politesse et le respect qui leur était dû. Je n'avais jamais entretenu de grands rapports amicaux avec eux. Je n'appréciais pas le sang Ñoldo qui coulait dans les veines de la plupart d'entre eux. De tout façon, Mirkwood avait toujours manœuvré en solitaire, refusant la moindre interaction avec les autres factions Elfiques de la Terre du Milieu. J'avais tout fait pour nous épargner du reste du monde, nos protections magiques ayant servis à merveille pendant des millénaires.

Cependant, à la naissance de ce quatrième âge, les choses changeaient. D'ailleurs, tout avait commencé à changer pendant la dernière guerre de l'anneau. Nous avions dû nous allier à ceux que nous préférions éviter sauf cas d'extrême urgence… Aujourd'hui, chaque communauté évoluait ensemble pour un bien commun. Que cela me plaise ou non. C'était ainsi et il fallait faire avec dorénavant.

Tel était mon devoir de souverain. Tel était le destin de cette forêt.

oO0Oo

Ce conseil improvisé dura un certain temps.

Nous nous mîmes d'accord sur le fait qu'il était grand temps de renommer ce bois qui avait trop souffert, jusqu'à une date récente, d'une domination maléfique. Son nouveau nom, nous l'annoncerions dans la soirée, ainsi que le découpage des bois. Notre monde changeait.

Rétrocéder une partie de la forêt était inévitable et cela ne changeait pas au fait que je me retrouvais à la tête d'un royaume encore plus vaste qu'il ne l'était déjà. En plus des elfes de la Lórien, nous fûmes rejoint par deux autres délégations dont celle du Royaume Réunifié du Gondor et d'Arnor.

Une fois les grandes lignes de cette nouvelle carte géographique ainsi que les tenants et les aboutissants d'un nouvel aspect politique mis en place, la plupart d'entre eux prirent congé.

Je me retrouvai seul avec le porte-parole du roi Elessar Telcontar*. Mon fils entretenait une relation très étroite avec le roi du Gondor, ils étaient amis de longue date. Tandis que la plupart d'entre nous ressentaient le désir et le besoin de voyager pour continuer leur vie sur Valinor, une autre partie ne désirait pas encore quitter la Terre du Milieu. Il était convenu que ceux qui le désiraient pourraient partir en Ithilien pour y vivre en paix et créer une nouvelle communauté. Le roi du Gondor avait lui-même proposé cette solution. Loin de me plaire de prime abord, Legolas m'avait convaincu que c'était la meilleure des solutions et que de plus, cela permettrait une fortification de nos rapports avec les hommes du nord. Mon fils avait toujours su agir avec une très grande diplomatie.

Une fois qu'il fut parti avec l'accord signé par mes soins, je me décidai à retourner à mes appartements. Ce soir, les festivités sonnant la fin des heures sombres débuteraient et je me devais d'y assister. J'aurais préféré rester seul avec ma petite humaine plutôt qu'à devoir subir des mondanités que j'avais fuies depuis des millénaires. Je préférais des fêtes plus intime avec les miens.

En attendant, j'étais impatient de retrouver Cerise. Je l'avais laissée seule alors qu'elle était pleine de doutes et pour cause.

Il fallait que nous redéfinissions nos relations. C'était essentiel car à cette heure-là, je ne savais pas où la placer dans le grand échiquier de ma vie.

Tandis que j'avançais vers mes quartiers privés, j'entendis des éclats de voix. Je reconnus sans peine celle de mon insupportable neveu par alliance, Barahir et celle plus aiguë de Cerise.

Hâtant le pas, je faillis voir rouge quand je découvris qu'il était à deux doigts de frapper notre petite humaine. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

— IL SUFFIT ! tonnai-je, furieux.

Qu'avait-elle encore fait ou dit pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

Bien vite, il m'apparut que ce n'était pas Cerise la responsable mais bel et bien ce fat insupportable. Je ne le tolérais que parce qu'il était le fils de la sœur de ma défunte et bien-aimée épouse. Sans cela, je l'aurais fait enfermer pour le restant de sa vie. On ne touchait pas ce qui m'appartenait. Jamais.

Sans cérémonie, j'attrapai le bras de Cerise qui, comme je m'y attendais, ne se laissa pas faire.

— Mais lâchez-moi, bordel ! Je n'ai rien fait !

Elle continua à s'égosiller un moment mais je ne lui répondis pas. Une fois arrivés, j'ouvris la porte et la jetai sans ménagement dans la pièce. Elle feula sous le choc que lui causa mon geste rude. Toujours furieux, je fis claquer la porte avant de pousser le verrou et de me tourner vers elle.

— Comment osez-vous ? cria-t-elle.

Je m'avançai alors vers elle pour la prendre violemment par les bras et la ramenai contre ma poitrine. Sans prévenir, je me jetai sur sa bouche.

Ce ne fut pas un baiser tendre, je voulais juste lui faire comprendre à qui elle appartenait, la marquer de manière très primitive.

Ce n'est qu'en la sentant abdiquer que je la relâchai, le souffle court.

— Personne ne touche ce qui m'appartient, grognai-je d'un ton menaçant.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais ne trouva jamais ses mots. Je l'avais très certainement choquée par ma possessivité.

Je pris alors un verre que je rempli de vin. J'avais besoin de boire pour me calmer.

Le silence qui s'installa pendant que je reprenais contenance fut néanmoins de courte durée.

— Vous êtes ignoble, Thranduil, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement.

Je l'observai, les sourcils froncés. Elle semblait penser que je la prenais pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me devais de rectifier cela.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute et je vous prie d'excuser la déplorable attitude de mon neveu, Cerise.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Je venais, encore une fois, de la laisser sans voix. Ce drôle de constat me fit sourire cependant, je n'avais pas envie de parler de mon si charmant neveu.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, Cerise ? questionnai-je, changeant de conversation à bon escient.

Elle lâcha un soupir.

— Je vais bien, merci.

—Avez-vous encore mal ?

Je n'étais moi-même pas au fait avec ce genre de conversation mais je tenais vraiment à connaître son état d'esprit présent… Surtout en vue de ce qui allait l'attendre ce soir.

Elle se mit à contempler ses pieds. Ma question l'indisposait.

— Cerise ?

— Oui… Enfin non, je n'ai plus mal, juste une simple gêne et… Non rien. Et pourquoi me posez-vous ce genre de questions ? Ça ne se fait pas !

Elle tenta de dérober son visage à mon regard. Impulsivement, je la retins d'un doigt replié sous son menton.

— Je n'ai pas pour habitude de déflorer d'innocentes vierges, Cerise. Cependant, au point où nous en sommes, il est tout à fait logique que je m'inquiète de vous.

J'essayais de la mettre à l'aise.

— Je vais bien, Seigneur Thranduil, je …

— Thranduil, Cerise, dans l'intimité, je vous donne la permission de m'appeler ainsi.

Elle parut surprise puis, je vis un sourire moqueur éclairer son visage.

— Très bien, Thranduil — elle appuya sur mon prénom comme si elle se délectait de son goût sur sa langue — je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, tout va trop vite d'un coup et… En fait non, je ne sais pas. Putain, je suis la reine des idiotes, même _Anastasia Steele_ et _Bella Swan_ paraitraient plus débrouillardes que moi sur ce coup là.

Elle se passa la main dans ses cheveux qu'elle ébouriffa rageusement. Son visage prenait une drôle de teinte cramoisie. C'était intéressant, bien que surprenant.

Je la scrutai, confus. Encore une fois, elle partait dans des divagations qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.

Je pinçai la bouche.

— Pensez-vous pouvoir survivre à une soirée en compagnie de mes congénères, Cerise ?

Elle grogna.

— Soit vous me prenez pour une demeurée, soit pour une enfant, me jeta-t-elle, méprisante.

— Vous n'êtes pas bête, Cerise, quoique parfois, je me pose certaines questions à votre sujet, mais je préfère m'assurer que vous ne commettrez aucun impair devant les nôtres ainsi que nos invités d'honneur — dont je me serai bien passé mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir, au juste ? me demanda-t-elle, les yeux clignant de curiosité.

— Un bal.

— Un bal ? répondit-elle en pouffant. Mais en quel honneur ?

— En l'honneur du fait que Vertbois soit de nouveau libre de toute entrave maléfique.

— Pardon ?

Je soupirai, parfois elle avait du mal à comprendre les choses même les plus élémentaires.

— La forteresse maléfique a été vaincue, Cerise. Dol Guldur n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

— Dol quoi ?

— Ah Cerise, soupirai-je une nouvelle fois, en plus du Sindarin, j'aurais dû vous imposer des cours d'histoire.

— Ah bah désolée, hein, mais moi je ne suis pas de chez vous alors bon, votre histoire…

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine la faisant doucement remonter. Mon regard resta accroché dessus une fraction de seconde mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je voyais bien où les yeux de Thranduil s'étaient attardés mais je n'en fis pas cas. Ce soir, un bal était donné pour fêter la grande victoire et la renaissance de Mir… heu de Vertbois.

Bien que fan du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , ma connaissance de ce monde s'arrêtait à la Trilogie. _Le Hobbit_ , je n'avais vu que les deux premiers films de _Peter Jackson_ , quant au reste… Tolkien m'apparaissait bien trop saoulant pour que j'ose ouvrir un de ses livres. Un comble, oui je sais, je suis une mauvaise fan et jusqu'à présent, ça ne m'avait jamais porté préjudice...Mais ça c'était avant que je tombe dans cet univers digne d'un grand délire.

Après m'avoir expliqué en long en large et en travers ce qu'il attendait de moi ce soir, Thranduil, avant de partir, envoya une elfe chercher les affaires qu'il avait choisi à mon intention. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Est-ce qu'un jour cet elfe de malheur allait arrêter de tout choisir à ma place ? Si Marion, ma meilleure amie, voyait ça, elle deviendrait dingue ! Affirmer qu'elle était ultra-féministe était encore trop peu dire. Elle adorait décrypter les moindres faits et gestes des mecs. En général, ça les faisait fuir de terreur et moi, ça me faisait marrer comme une baleine. J'adorais cette fille et putain, ce qu'elle pouvait me manquer !

L'elfe, dont je n'avais pas saisi le prénom quand le roi me l'avait présentée, revint quelques minutes plus tard avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour me transformer en princesse de dessin animés « _made in Disney_ ».

J'avais une furieuse envie de chanter « _Ce rêve bleu, …si merveilleux_ », mais je m'en abstins. Il fallait que je garde des munitions pour étourdir mon assemblée devant mon incroyable génie.

Elle prit son temps et mit tout son savoir pour tenter de me transformer en un ersatz d'elfe mais ça ne trompait personne et me fit plutôt rire. Quant elle eut terminé de me préparer, elle partit, me laissant seule.

Allant jusqu'à un miroir, je vis que ma robe, bien que très jolie, recouvrait tout mon corps. Ça n'allait pas du tout, ça. J'en avais marre des robes qui m'arrivaient aux pieds. J'eus envie de la déchirer aux genoux mais je me retins à temps. A la cour des nains, j'aurais fait sans doute fureur mais chez les elfes, je doutais qu'une paire de jambes poilues soit bien vue.

En désespoir de cause, je fis glisser les bretelles vaporeuses jusqu'à mes épaules, révélant une partie des globes de mes seins. Je laissai aussi échapper quelque mèches folles de ma coiffure élaborée puis partis chercher ma trousse à maquillage pour donner de jolie couleurs à mon visage un peu blafard.

Une fois que j'eus fini, je m'admirai à nouveau dans le miroir et pouffai de rire devant l'image que je renvoyais. Je me trouvai plutôt pas mal avec mes joues rosies et ma bouche légèrement rougie grâce à mon rouge à lèvres. Je donnais l'impression d'avoir batifolé avec un amant imaginaire. J'espérai choquer un peu l'assemblée de ce soir avec ça.

On frappa à la porte.

— Oui ?! dis-je.

— Ma dame, vous êtes attendue dans la grande salle des festivités.

J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai face à Galion, l'échanson de Thranduil. C'était rare de l'apercevoir, il était toujours aussi discret que possible. C'était, de fait, assez étrange que ce soit lui qui vienne me chercher. Mais bref, passons, tout paraissait étrange depuis que j'avais atterri ici.

L'elfe ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il vit comment j'étais apprêtée. Doucement, je passais mon bras sous le sien.

— Accompagnez-moi donc, beau gosse, dis-je d'une voix que je voulais sulfureuse.

Bien que gêné, il fit ce que je lui demandai et une fois arrivé, il me lâcha prestement avant de me fuir comme la peste.

J'allais rire de bonne humeur, quand ce que je vis devant moi, me figea. La salle était juste … bondée de monde. Je cherchai Thranduil des yeux mais ne le vis nulle part. Puis quelqu'un me héla. J'avais déjà entendu cette voix douce et chaleureuse.

— Chère Cerise !

Doucement je me retournais pour faire face à Celeborn et…

Devant moi se tenait l'incarnation même de la beauté mais celle avec une grand B, s'il vous plait. Elle était juste lumineuse et semblait si irréelle. Mes yeux, peu habitués à ce genre de vision, se mirent à larmoyer doucement.

Mais qui était cette image enchanteresse ? J'en avais le souffle coupé et pourtant, bien que ses yeux semblaient aussi souriants que ceux de celui qui l'accompagnait, quelque chose en elle me mit très mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de me disséquer mais que… ça ne marchait pas comme elle le voulait. Sa bouche était pincée en une fine ligne qui lui donnait un air dur, en pur contraste avec son regard bienveillant.

Se pouvait-il que…

C'est alors que je vis Thranduil arriver vers nous. Son sourire se figea quand il vit comment je m'étais déguisée. Cependant, il avança vers moi comme si de rien n'était.

— Je vois que vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Dame Galadriel, Cerise.

Cette fois, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Cette incroyable beauté qui était à deux doigts de me faire saigner des yeux était LA Galadriel, la VRAIE ?

— _Oh mon Gieu_ , soufflai-je en la regardant dans les yeux, rouge comme une pivoine…vous…vous êtes vraiment la VRAIE Dame Galadriel, la seule et l'unique ? SANS DÉCONNER ?!

A suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Bien, Cerise a passé le cap. Je l'avoue, je ne voulais pas écrire quelque chose de trop guimauve et là aussi; il y avait une certaine volonté de montrer que non, la première fois, ce n'est pas forcément l'extase comme les romances nous le montre la plupart du temps, c'est sans doute beau, elle en a envie mais... la réalité la rattrape et l'acte en lui-même, elle n'en garde pas un super souvenir. J'avais peur, en relisant ce chapitre que cela passe moins bien et finalement, je suis assez satisfaite du rendu général.

\- Elessar Telcontar : une fois Aragorn couronné, il changea de nom comme tous ses ancêtres et pris celui de Elessar Telcontar, roi du Gondor et d'Anor comme le veut la tradition.

\- Ici, j'ai tenu à rester dans le canon chronologique de l'histoire de base avec l'éradication de Dol Guldur au début du 4eme âge, faisant suite et fin à la guerre de l'anneau et l'anéantissement de Sauron.


	15. Cerise Act

**Une Quête Ratée  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline  
**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici le 14ème chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **14**

 **Cerise Act**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

— C'est la vraie dame Galadriel ?! m'exclamai-je haut et fort. Non ?! Sans déconner !

La superbe créature qui se tenait devant moi me lança un sourire crispé tandis que Thranduil soupirait bruyamment derrière moi. Oui, je sais, en matière de discrétion, il y avait mieux, j'en conviens.

— Cerise, ne pouvez-vous donc pas vous tenir tranquillement, ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique petite minute ? me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Totalement subjuguée par celle qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux, je pus à peine secouer la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Au delà de son incroyable et immense beauté, Galadriel me mettait franchement mal à l'aise en m'observant comme si j'étais un ennemi potentiel. Avisant son époux à ses côtés, je vis que lui même avait tourné son regard vers elle et semblait crispé. Cela n'augurait vraiment rien de bon pour moi. Si j'avais cru qu'elle allait m'accueillir à bras ouverts, je m'étais une nouvelle fois fourvoyée. Décidément, rien ne se passait comme je le voulais dans cette histoire.

— Qui êtes-vous, jeune enfant ? entendis-je une vois mélodieuse me demander.

Cette voix semblait provenir de nulle part et de toute la salle en même temps. C'était très déstabilisant.

Je compris alors que c'était Galadriel elle-même qui venait de parler à voix haute. Son ton était aussi doux… qu'accusateur, tout en étant terriblement effrayant. Allons donc. Je haussai un sourcil, sentant au même moment mes entrailles se tordre dans tous les sens. Cette elfe me fichait les jetons comme pas permis. Je préférais de loin la Galadriel du film, finalement, Cate Blanchett était plus sympa et moins terrifiante. Inconsciemment, je me reculai pour finir par toucher du dos, Thranduil qui se trouvait toujours derrière moi. La chaleur émanant de son corps me réconforta un peu.

— Répondez-lui, m'encouragea-t-il en passant doucement une main dans le creux de mes reins.

Fait d'autant plus étrange, ce geste me rasséréna encore un peu plus.

— Je… répondis-je totalement impressionnée, je m'appelle Cerise Martin et je viens d'un autre monde.

Elle me toisa un instant, assimilant ma réponse avec beaucoup d'attention.

— Il est certain, commença-t-elle, que vous ne venez pas de notre monde.

Non, sans déconner, tu crois, toi ? pensai-je malgré moi et en dépit de ma frayeur apparente.

Je la vis s'avancer vers moi pour tendre ses doigts fins vers mon visage. Pris d'un réflexe de défense, je tentai de m'écarter mais je fus bloquée par Thranduil qui était toujours un peu en retrait derrière moi — sa main appuyant maintenant fermement contre le bas de mon dos.

Au secours, je suis en train de me faire agresser par une elfe ! Ne surtout pas crier, Cerise, reste calme. Respire lentement.

Bientôt, je pus sentir la douceur de son index contre la ligne carrée de ma mâchoire. Elle me caressa ainsi pendant un moment et je faillis lui rire au nez tellement son expression concentrée me semblait ridicule. Mais je m'en abstins… dans un premier temps.

— Etes-vous seulement humaine ? me demanda-t-elle à nouveau, me fixant toujours de manière presque tendue comme si elle cherchait ce que j'étais… A moins qu'elle ne soit victime de constipation passagère, j'avoue que les deux options collaient plutôt bien.

Parce que mon cerveau était ce qu'il était, il m'envoya la vision d'une Galadriel sur le trône, très concentrée à …Enfin vous voyez quoi !

Cette fois-ci, je fus incapable de me retenir. Cette vision de rêve était si marrante que j'explosai alors d'un rire aussi tonitruant qu'hystérique. Non mais j'étais vraiment grave. Je me tournai alors vers Celeborn qui n'avait pas quitté sa femme des yeux, totalement indifférent à ma crise… à moins qu'il n'ait pris l'habitude de me voir comme ça.

Puis quelque chose me frappa. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce que j'étais et cela perturbait son mari. Je n'osais même pas regarder Thranduil… Mais tout à fait sérieusement, si même Galadriel ne savait rien me concernant, je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge… heu de la Terre du Milieu. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

— Non mais vous êtes sérieuse, là ? m'écriai-je. Puis, avisant Celeborn : — Je pensais que votre femme serait capable de m'aider mais si en plus elle ne sait même pas si je suis vraiment humaine, on est mal barré, mon pote !

— Cerise ! grogna le roi des Elfes Sylvestres derrière mon dos. Sa main quitta le creux de mes reins pour remonter vers mon cou. Ce geste anodin était une mise en garde. Je commençai à connaître mon elfe, depuis. Oui, mon elfe, car après tout, on avait commencé à échanger nos fluides corporels, lui et moi. Oui, un peu quand même, quoi !

— Vous n'êtes absolument pas celle que je pensais.

La voix de la Dame de Lórien venait de claquer tel un coup de fouet dans la salle de bal.

Je sentis mon cœur rater plusieurs battements. Elle me faisait encore peur, l'air de rien, et là encore plus que tout à l'heure.

— Que dites-vous ?

La question venait de Thranduil. Il semblait aussi surpris que moi.

— Cette jeune personne, reprit Galadriel en me toisant de nouveau, est loin de ressembler à celle que je m'attendais à voir en ces lieux.

— Mais comment ? voulut savoir Celeborn qui ne semblait pas plus comprendre que nous autres où sa femme voulait en venir.

— Je suis incapable d'entrer dans son esprit et son avenir ainsi que son passé, ses désirs et ses peurs, me sont parfaitement inaccessibles. Elle ne ressemble en rien à l'image que j'ai eue d'elle à son arrivée en ces terres. Ni de ce qui m'en avait été confié.

— Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Celeborn qui se tourna vers moi comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

— Pourquoi me les bloquez-vous ? Auriez-vous des pouvoirs cachés ? voulut savoir Galadriel avec le plus grand sérieux.

Ses yeux me scrutaient, tout aussi bienveillants que perçants.

Je me reculais d'un pas, prise entre l'envie de lui hurler dessus et celle de me moquer d'elle. La seconde option me parut la plus… évidente, en fait. J'allais lui dire le fond de ma pensée quand Thranduil me prit de court :

— Je pense qu'il y a un malentendu, Dame de Lórien, répondit le roi d'une voix posée. Je vous assure que jusqu'à ce jour, le seul pouvoir de Cerise était de nous rendre la vie impossible et…

Plaît-il ? Avais-je bien entendu Thranduil dire ce qu'il avait dit ? Encore une fois, j'interrompis cet entretien des plus intéressants et… folkloriques pour me remettre à rire. Je riais tellement fort que je dus me tenir les côtes et respirer plusieurs fois pour ne pas m'étouffer.

— Non mais vous êtes sérieuse, là ? Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'une magicienne ?

— Non, effectivement, dit Galadriel, les lèvres serrées. Cependant, vous êtes une étrange petite humaine, si vous l'êtes seulement, soupira-t-elle, je ne sais que dire !

Elle tendit sa main fine vers son mari, visiblement déçue par notre conversation, et je vis Celeborn la lui prendre avec beaucoup de douceur. Elle se détournait de moi et je compris que notre tête-à-tête touchait à sa fin. Sans en prendre conscience, je m'appuyais avec soulagement contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière moi. Cette rencontre m'avait vidée. Totalement. J'avais envie de me changer les idées et de penser à autre chose quand je sentis le mur, sur lequel je m'appuyais, bouger. Je me retournai précipitamment pour faire face à…

— Je serai bien resté plus longtemps avec vous Cerise, me dit Thranduil mais je dois voir nos autres invités.

Il n'attendit pas que je lui réponde qu'il partait déjà, me laissant en plan. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas cherché à me questionner plus ou bien même à me cuisiner alors que la Dame de Lórien lui avait donné de quoi faire.

Avisant les environs, je fronçai les sourcils. Je pris enfin conscience de la musique qui était jouée par un groupe d'elfes qui se trouvait sur le bas côté d'une piste de danse. Quelques couples y dansaient de la façon la plus sérieuse que j'aie jamais vu. J'écarquillai les yeux ; pour un peu, je me serais cru retombée au XVIIIème siècle avec ses Quadrilles et autres danses de salon. C'était d'un… Chiant ! D'autres groupes d'elfes, quant à eux, semblaient deviser gaiement comme s'ils assistaient à la soirée du siècle.

Les pauvres, je les plaignais si pour eux se faire chier dans un bal du troisième âge était synonyme de joie et d'allégresse... Je soupirai, un sourire torve se dessinant sur mon visage. J'avais bien une idée pour mettre un peu d'ambiance mais…

— Vous passez une bonne soirée ? me demanda un elfe qui vint vers moi tout en m'avisant de la tête au pied. Son sourire se fana quand il vit mes jolies oreilles arrondies. Ben ouais mon pote, je suis humaine avec un grand H.

— Non, pas vraiment, dis-je, j'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans une soirée pour vieux. Ce que vous pouvez être chiants, vous autres les elfes !

Je le plantai là à mon tour, me fichant de savoir si ma répartie avait fait mouche ou pas. Je quittai précipitamment la salle pour retourner rapidement aux appartements de Thranduil. Une fois à l'intérieur, je cherchais mon sac où je récupérai l'objet qui me servirait pour dérider un peu tout ce beau petit monde.

Mon retour fut aussi remarqué que ma sortie.

Personne ne faisait attention à moi. Cela dit, ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça vu le monde qu'il y avait. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'elfes en costume dans une même pièce. C'en était presque intimidant. Et toujours cette musique d'ascenseur à vous faire dormir debout. Sans déconner, j'aurai du tomber chez les nains, je ne doutais pas qu'avec eux, je me serais bien éclatée. Mais je pouvais remédier à tout ça, j'avais de quoi faire, moi aussi !

Tandis que je m'apprêtais à lancer mon offensive, je vis passer non loin de moi une chevelure blonde, puis le profil d'un des elfes de ma vie ! Oh mon Gieu ! Il était là !

— Haldir ! dis-je d'une voix forte qui le fit se retourner.

Il semblait surpris et — mes yeux se plissèrent —, pas seul. Pendait à son bras, une elfe brune magnifique mais de fort mauvaise humeur. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

Je m'avançai nonchalamment vers eux. Je me demandais bien qui pouvait être cette meuf qui me regardait de haut. Elle me toisa de la tête aux pieds et fit un pas en arrière que je ne manquais pas de noter. Je compris qu'à première vue, elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. _Pfff_ , elle ne me connaissait même pas.

— Alors c'est elle, cette humaine dont grand-père et toi m'avez parlé ? demanda-t-elle à Haldir.

Je les regardai tour à tour, un sourire niais s'affichant sur mon visage. Haldir avait parlé de moi. Yes !

— Oui tout à fait, dit-il en baissant doucement sa tête vers l'elfe qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

S'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais apprise dans ce monde, c'était attendre d'être présentée. Enfin le garde de la Lórien se retourna vers moi, un sourire coincé sur les lèvres.

— Dame Cerise, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma tendre épouse, Gabrielle*.

Je crus avoir mal entendu, j'avais certainement mal entendu, ça ne pouvait juste pas être possible. Haldir, mon bel Haldir ne pouvait pas être marié. Gay, à la rigueur mais marié ?! Et avec cette espèce de mégère qui me lançait un regard furibond maintenant.

— Votre épouse ? répétai-je, un peu dégoûtée.

Oui, je l'étais et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si cette dernière m'avait tout de suite plu. Elle avait l'air juste… Pas commode, en fait.

— Cela vous pose-t-il problème ? me demanda l'intéressée, furieuse que je la toise comme je le faisais depuis que nous avions été présentées.

Putain, Haldir méritait mieux, quand même. Avisant ce dernier, je vis qu'il faisait son possible pour garder son calme. Comme je le comprenais.

— En fait, ce qui me pose problème, car oui il y a un problème, c'est que je vous trouve très désagréable. C'est un bal, tout le monde est censé s'amuser et vous faites la gueule comme si on vous avait forcée à venir ici.

— Mais on m'a forcée ! Je n'avais aucune envie de venir dans un lieu aussi horrible pour rencontrer — elle m'avisa d'un regard dur — une toute aussi horrible humaine aussi mal élevée qu'irrespectueuse !

— Gabrielle ! tonna la voix d'Haldir.

Mais l'elfe venait de s'enfuir. J'avais juste eu le temps de voir des larmes couler sur son visage. Oh ben, finalement, je l'avais sans doute jugée un peu trop hâtivement. Elle semblait vraiment désespérée.

— Vous me voyez désolé, ma Dame, du comportement de mon épouse, mais elle vit mal la séparation d'avec notre fille.

Deuxième massue, en plus d'être pris, il était père. Ok, j'étais bonne pour rayer Haldir de mes fantasmes, définitivement, je ne touchais jamais aux hommes mariés. Pas même en fantasme. Heureusement, il me restait ce très cher _Craig_.

— Elle ne supporte pas la séparation, dis-je doucement.

— Earwen est née il y a quelques mois seulement mais au lieu de la rendre heureuse, elle s'est totalement refermée. Elle m'évite. Je ne la reconnais plus.

Je fixais Haldir, étonnée. Il ne semblait pas du genre à se confier, et surtout pas à moi. C'est qu'il devait être vraiment désespéré lui aussi. C'était marrant parce que j'avais connu ça avec un de mes potes. Après la naissance de leur bébé, sa femme avait fait une sorte de _baby blues_ accru. Sauf qu'au lieu d'être très proche de son gamin, elle avait refoulé les deux, le bébé et le père. Ça s'était terminé dans une espèce de centre spécialisé pour mère en détresse.

— Votre femme fait un _baby blues_ , répondis-je.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Je soupirai. Ah, saletés d'elfes, en plus de vivre dans un autre temps, ils étaient aussi arriérés.

— Votre femme à ses hormones qui jouent au yoyo. Elle se sent mal et pense à l'heure qu'il est qu'elle a abandonnée son bébé. Elle rejette la faute sur son entourage et sur vous.

— Comment pouvez-vous savoir une chose pareille, ma Dame ?

Je le fixai, hautaine. Et oui mon pote, moi aussi je sais des choses que toi tu ne sais pas.

— J'ai vu un couple d'amis dans ce cas-là.

— Et cela s'est-il bien terminé pour eux ?

Haldir me regardait avec les yeux de l'espoir.

Je ne pouvais pas me moquer de lui, pas avec ce genre de détresse, mais cette discussion commençait à me gonfler grave.

— Oui, au bout de plusieurs mois et de communication acharnée.

Il se rembrunit.

— Gabrielle ne veut pas me parler, elle se renferme…

Oh bordel, il m'avait pris pour sa psy préférée ou quoi…

— Giflez la, bordel.

— Je vous demande pardon, ma Dame ? me demanda Haldir, outré que je puisse lui proposer une telle chose.

J'exhalai un long soupir.

— Vous savez quoi, Haldir, je ne suis pas psy, je vous dis ce que j'en ai connu, c'est tout. Vous seul savez ce que vous devez faire. Perso, vous êtes le deuxième couple qui me confirme pourquoi je ne veux jamais être mère. Déjà qu'un marmot, ça braille, ça bave et ça chlingue, si c'est pour me taper des sautes d'humeurs à me faire passer pour une vieille sorcière aigrie… dites-lui juste que vous êtes là pour elle et ne la lâchez pas dans un moment pareil, ok ?

Il se pencha vers moi, la main sur le cœur.

— Merci infiniment pour tous vos précieux conseils, ma Dame. — il se redressa — Si vous me le permettez, je vais rejoindre ma femme à présent.

— Faites, faites… dis-je d'un signe de main à la Thranduil. Je le regardai filer comme une flèche. Et merde, il était pris lui aussi, et à ce que j'en voyais, il avait même une sacrée corde au cou. Une corde nommée Gabrielle… Étrangement, ça ne me chagrinait pas plus que ça.

Me rappelant ce que je voulais faire avant d'être interrompue par le couple de jeunes parents/infernaux qui allait briser le cœur de milliards de fans en délire, cochez la case qui ne vous concerne pas, je repris mon ascension vers la piste de danse.

Avant de montrer à ces vieux croûtons d'un autre âge ce qu'était une vraie soirée pleine de _peps_ , je pris une coupe de vin qu'un elfe, un serveur sans doute, apportait sur un plateau, en passant près de moi. Je la bus d'une traite. Le vin était pétillant et assez fort pour me monter un peu à la tête. Allez, Cerise, encore un petit, me dis-je en retenant le serveur pour prendre un second verre. J'avais la tête qui tournait un peu maintenant. Purée, c'est que c'était fort, leur truc ! Plus que du simple champagne. Tant pis, j'assumerais.

C'est d'un pas guilleret que je me rendis au centre de la piste de danse, me fichant d'interrompre leur chorégraphie, une espèce de polka elfique. J'allumai alors mon ipod et j'y choisi ma chanson fétiche qui me mettait toujours la patate. Mais avant…

— Heum, heum, toussai-je fortement pour attirer l'attention de mon entourage. Mais ce n'était pas gagné. Je vis deux ou trois elfes me regarder avant de m'ignorer cordialement. Ah oui, ils veulent la jouer comme ça ? OK.

— Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs votre attention s'il vous plait, hurlai-je presque.

J'eus l'entière satisfaction de les voir enfin s'arrêter pour me prêter enfin toute l'attention dont je méritais. Encouragée, je repris, le rouge me montant tout de même un peu aux joues. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour une troisième coupe de vin pétillant.

— Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, je m'ennuie ferme à cette fête du troisième âge. Non mais sérieusement quoi ? Vous avez quoi ? Dix siècles ? Plus ? Mais vous faites juste jeunes à l'extérieur car finalement votre façon d'être n'est pas mieux qu'un vieux pépé ou une vieille mémé toute ridée et pleine d'arthrite dans une maison de retraite.

J'en vis certains se crisper, d'autre hoqueter sous l'insulte qu'ils ne devaient pas comprendre, mais je m'en fichais bien.

— Alors oui, je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite humaine mais croyez moi, là d'où je viens, les gens savent mettre l'ambiance.

Avant de mettre ma musique, je m'accroupis pour déchirer ma robe sur toute la longueur — tant pis pour les poils, ils feraient avec et moi aussi du coup — pour que le bas ne soit plus une entrave à mes jambes. Alors oui, ça faisait sans doute un peu cliché mais croyez moi valait mieux le cliché à la honte de se ramasser devant toute une assistance, même elfique, quelle qu'elle soit.

Puis sans attendre, j'appuyais sur play et les premières notes de « _Born This Way_ » de _Lady Gaga_ emplirent la salle où chaque elfe retenait son souffle.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Laurelin, la sœur de ma défunte épouse, m'accaparait depuis plus d'une heure. Nous nous étions rendus à l'extérieur de la salle où se déroulaient les festivités pour plus de tranquillité. Je l'écoutais me parler du voyage qu'elle avait commencé et qui la conduirait jusqu'aux Havres Gris avant de faire voile vers l'Ouest en direction d'Aman, les Terres Immortelles. Elle était aussi enthousiaste qu'une enfant à l'idée de découvrir l'île qui abriterait les nôtres pour l'éternité. Un jour ou l'autre, chaque elfe de la Terre du Milieu sentait monter en lui l'appel de la mer pour voguer vers l'Ouest. Un appel aussi fort et brutal que le besoin de respirer. Cela faisait quelques petites décennies que je l'avais ressenti moi-même, cependant mon devoir de souverain ne me permettait pas de me plier à la moindre de mes envies. En tout cas pas pour le moment.

Nous regagnâmes la salle bondée quelques minutes plus tard après qu'elle se soit excusée de l'attitude inacceptable de son fils. Depuis la mort de son père, Barahir était devenu très agressif et elle ne savait plus comment le gérer. Elle espérait que Valinor lui serait bénéfique. Je le gardais pour moi mais à mon avis aucune île, même immortelle, ne pourrait venir à bout de la stupidité de son seul et unique rejeton.

J'allais prendre congé d'elle pour chercher Cerise quand un bruit aussi agressif que malvenu se répercuta dans mes oreilles très sensibles.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

— Par les Valar ! s'écria Laurelin en posant une main sur sa bouche.

Avisant plusieurs elfes qui s'étaient amassés au centre de la piste de danse, je m'avançai vers eux, le cœur battant, suivi de près par ma belle-sœur.

Le bruit était insoutenable et terriblement barbare. Cependant, l'assistance semblait plutôt apprécier ce qu'elle voyait. Le doute s'insinua en moi. J'espérais juste que le responsable n'était pas ma petite humaine même si j'en avais de sérieux doutes.

Ce que nous découvrîmes nous laissa pantois, comme chaque elfe présent, qui bien que choqués n'en rataient pas une miette, surtout les mâles.

Je fus pris d'un mélange confus de confusion, de colère et de possessivité. Comment osait-elle se montrer ainsi devant mes invités ? Bien que je sache pertinemment que personne n'était au courant du lien charnel qui nous unissait, je n'oubliais pas moi qu'elle m'appartenait — à tout le moins son corps mais un jour je me jurais d'avoir aussi son âme.

Ce qu'elle faisait là était inacceptable ! Malgré tout, je ne pouvais qu'assister, impuissant, à ce spectacle empreint d'une terrible sensualité pour ne pas dire un autre mot plus fort. Ma petite humaine se déhanchait sur ce bruit désagréable qu'elle appelait « musique ». Elle avait déchiré sa robe et chaque mâle présent dans la salle pouvait admirer ses jambes bouger avec une certaine allégresse.

Cerise, quant à elle, rayonnait et je dus m'avouer que pour une fois, elle était loin d'être ridicule. Bien que cette danse soit tout à fait étrange et inconvenante, elle faisait remonter en moi un désir tout à fait malvenu dans un tel lieu et à un tel moment. Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas me ruer sur elle et la jeter sur mes épaules pour la ramener dans ma chambre et lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de me défier de la sorte. Elle était en train de me rendre fou de désir et me contenir relevait presque du miracle.

oOoOo

— Cette humaine est…

— Impossible, dis-je à la place de ma belle-sœur qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

— J'allais dire incroyable, Thranduil. Cette petite a une façon de danser tout à fait fascinante et cette musique encore plus entraînante…

— Plaît-il ? soufflai-je, déstabilisé par les propos que me tenait Laurelin.

C'est alors que la musique se tut et que Cerise fit une révérence aussi majestueuse que parfaite. Jamais elle n'avait fait cela avec moi.

C'est encore avec plus de surprise que je vis son assemblée applaudir à tout rompre. Je fus tout à fait choqué de comprendre que chaque spectateur avait apprécié non seulement la danse mais aussi cet atroce bruit qu'elle appelait musique, qui l'avait accompagné tout le long de son petit numéro.

— C'était parfaitement inconv… commençai-je mais je fus coupé par Laurelin qui s'avançait vers le groupe d'elfes.

— Incroyable ! dit-elle une nouvelle fois, vous avez été parfaitement incroyable !

Laurelin sautait presque de joie devant Cerise qui, sur le coup, fut aussi interloquée que moi.

— Ah bon ? dit-elle. Mais vous n'avez pas été choquée par ma musique ou bien par ma danse du 21eme siècle 100% _Terre tout Court_ ?

— Bien sûr que non, répondit Sieren, un des conseillers du peuple des elfes de l'est qui se rendait lui aussi vers les Havres Gris.

— Pas le moins du monde ! s'exclama encore une autre elfine faisant partie du cortège de ma belle-sœur.

Cerise les regarda tour à tour, incrédule, puis un lent sourire se dessina sur son visage.

— Finalement, Seigneur Thranduil, il semblerait que votre royaume soit le plus poussiéreux et ennuyeux qui soit sur toute la Terre du Milieu. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur vos congénères, qui eux semblent bien plus ouverts à la nouveauté et au changement.

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un léger mouvement de hanche qui fit soupirer de béatitude le petit groupe qui s'était amassé autour d'elle.

— Cerise ! marmonnai-je en l'attrapant par le bras. Il suffit, vous en avez assez fait !

— Très bien, dit-elle en soupirant et en faisant un signe d'au revoir à ses admirateurs qui ne l'avaient pas quittée des yeux.

Je la traînai presque de force jusqu'à la sortie.

— Restez ici, lui intimai-je. J'ai encore un discours à prononcer et ensuite nous aviserons de la sanction qu'il sera bon de vous infliger.

— Mais pourquoi ? gémit-elle, je n'ai rien f…

— Oh si, bien au contraire et j'ai bien compris à quoi devait servir ce petit spectacle des plus ridicules qui soit. Vous m'avez fait honte, Cerise !

— Honte ? Mais vous vous moquez de moi. Tout le monde a adoré ma prestation ! Il n'y a que vous et vos gens pour être choqués de si peu. Bande de vieux croulants à la ramasse !

— Ne me poussez pas à bout, grognai-je.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se rebelle contre mes propos. Ne pouvait-elle pas juste dire oui ou se taire ? — Restez ici, dis-je en grinçant des dents, et ne dites rien !

Elle soupira puis ferma la bouche en évitant mon regard.

Retournant au centre de la salle, je vis bien que certains n'avaient rien manqué de notre petit échange. Cependant, je ne pouvais me permettre de prendre ce genre de peccadille en compte maintenant. Même si au final, elle n'avait pas tort sur un point, elle ne m'avait pas fait honte, simplement j'aurais aimé être le seul spectateur jouissant d'une telle privauté. Elle avait juste été exquise, excitante… Et tout le monde avait pu admirer ses atouts. Je n'appréciais pas cela.

Revenant au présent, je vis Celeborn et Galadriel avancer vers moi. Il était temps à présent d'annoncer la grande nouvelle.

Une fois que nous fûmes tous les trois le centre de l'attention de la salle toute entière, je pris la parole.

— Bien, si je vous ai réunis ici ce soir, c'est pour vous faire part d'une excellente nouvelle qui devrait vous ravir tous, j'en suis certain.

Après m'être assuré d'avoir l'entière attention de mon auditoire, je pus continuer. — Sachez que la forteresse de Dol Guldur ainsi que le mal qui rongeait Vertbois a été annihilé de manière définitive !

Un long brouhaha de « oh »et « ah » se fit entendre à ma plus grande satisfaction. — La Dame de Lórien ici présente, Dame Galadriel, a pu, grâce à son anneau Nenya, se débarrasser des deux spectres du mal qui y régnaient encore et y planter la fleur d'Elanor.

— Mais alors, souffla Laurelin, cela veut dire que…

— Oui, Vertbois est de nouveau libre, libre de vivre enfin en paix, libre de revoir ses arbres, ses fleurs et ses plantes pousser en toute sécurité. C'est pourquoi, nous avons convenu, le Seigneur Celeborn et moi-même, qu'il était sans doute temps de renommer ces lieux. Mirkwood n'a plus de raison d'être ni d'exister, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Eryn Lasgalen, _les bois de Vertes Feuilles_.

De longs applaudissements suivis de congratulations nous furent donnés par tous. A chaque jour qui arrivait voyait la présence du mal s'amenuiser d'heure en heure, de minute en minute et de seconde en seconde. Bientôt la Terre du Milieu serait enfin débarrassée de tout danger maléfique.

— Le Seigneur Thranduil, enchaina Celeborn, dans son infinie bonté, nous a octroyé une partie de sa forêt se trouvant au sud et non loin de la notre. Nous autres elfes de la Lórien feront tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la faire fructifier du mieux que nous le pourrons.

Je fis un signe de tête montrant à quel point tout cela me tenait à cœur. Ce qui n'était pas faux, toutefois, et malgré l'importance de ce discours, je n'avais pas quitté des yeux ma petite humaine. Elle non plus. Elle m'observait, le visage légèrement rougi, et je me pris à me demander à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

Il me fallut encore une heure pour pouvoir me libérer et c'est avec une certaine impatience que je rejoignis Cerise qui était en pleine conversation avec ma belle-sœur. Je fronçais les sourcils. De quoi pouvaient-elles bien parler toutes les deux ?

— Vous me le promettez mon enfant, dit Laurelin en prenant la main de Cerise dans les siennes.

— Si le Seigneur Thranduil me le permet ce sera avec grand plaisir, ma dame.

Je les regardai tour à tour, tentant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

— Si vous me l'autorisez, reprit Cerise, je vais vous laisser, je suis exténuée et je n'ai qu'une envie, aller dormir.

Je lui en donnais la permission, pressé de la retrouver. Cependant, je devais donner le change.

— Que devrais-je permettre à cette petite humaine ? demandai-je à Laurelin, une fois que nous fûmes seuls.

— Apprendre à danser comme elle !

Je me reculai, la dévisageant parfaitement sidéré par sa requête.

— Vous n'y pensez pas, Laurelin ?!

— Oh que si, Thranduil ! Et vous, vous devriez songer à vous ouvrir un peu plus au modernisme auquel cas, vous finirez tout rouillé mon pauvre ami.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

J'eus le temps de prendre une douche avant de me mettre en chemise de nuit pour finir par m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je me mis à cogiter sur ce qu'il venait de se passer ce soir. Au-delà de mon petit coup d'éclat qui n'avait finalement outré que ceux qui me connaissaient déjà, j'avais été complètement estomaquée de découvrir la largeur d'esprit des autres elfes.

J'étirai mes orteils tout en guettant les bruits de derrière la porte. Thranduil n'était pas encore revenu et j'avoue que j'étais aussi anxieuse que surexcitée à l'idée de me retrouver seule une nouvelle fois avec lui. Avisant mes ongles de doigts de pieds, je poussai un petit gémissement. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour avoir du vernis à ongle.

Les minutes s'égrenaient à la vitesse d'un escargot. J'envisageai un instant de m'allonger pour dormir mais je n'avais pas sommeil. Comment aurai-je pu alors que…

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le héros de mes pensées. Il s'avança lentement vers moi.

— Que faites-vous ? me demanda-t-il comme si ça ne se voyait pas.

Je soufflai sur une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait devant les yeux.

— A votre avis ? dis-je en marmonnant presque ce qui eut pour effet de le faire hausser un de ses sourcils blond à l'arc parfait.

— Vous m'attendiez, bien évidemment.

Je faillis m'étouffer devant tant de suffisance. En tant normal, je lui aurai rétorqué quelque chose mais ce soir, je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec lui. Je me sentais encore un peu faible et j'avais de toute façon d'autres projets plus plaisants en tête.

— Sans doute, dis-je me levant et en allant droit sur la carafe de vin et les quelques verres qui se trouvaient sur une étagère.

Thranduil me regarda faire, intrigué. Une fois que je me fus servie, j'avalais le verre cul sec. J'allais me resservir quand il fut plus rapide que moi. Il m'attrapa le bras et récupéra la carafe.

— Puis-je savoir à quel jeu vous jouez exactement ? tonna-t-il, le visage déformé par la colère.

— Je me détends, dis-je en relevant le menton vers lui avec une fausse assurance.

— Vous ne vous détendez pas, assura-t-il, vous essayez de vous rendre ivre. Pourquoi ?

Il serra fortement mon poignet.

Pourquoi voulais-je être bourrée, déjà ? Ah oui, je voulais être détendue quand sa Seigneurie viendrait prendre possession de mon corps.

Plissant les yeux et parce que le vin commençait déjà à faire son petit effet, je haussai mon visage vers le sien et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il me relâcha alors et j'en profitai pour passer mes bras autour de lui. Je sentis qu'il essayait de se dégager mais je resserrai mon étreinte sur lui.

— Cerise…, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

— Heum…

Je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'arrête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reprenne le contrôle. C'était mon moment. Le mien à moi.

Alors quand je le sentis qui s'abandonnait à son tour, ce fut moi qui relâchai notre étreinte et qui m'éloignai de lui. Il m'observait, les yeux plissés, se demandant très certainement à quoi je jouais.

Je lui envoyai un sourire aguicheur avant de m'éloigner vers sa propre chambre. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade. Je pense que je devais être complètement timbrée mais je n'avais plus le temps d'analyser la logique de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. J'avais juste eu l'impression que ma première fois de ce matin avait été bâclée parce que je n'avais pas mesuré l'importance de mon anxiété et je m'en voulais. Pas pour lui mais pour moi. C'était important que je le désire vraiment, au delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait m'inspirer au dehors du lit. Parce que je le désirais, c'était indéniable.

C'est dans cette optique-là que je me débarrassai du seul vêtement qui recouvrait encore ma nudité et que je m'allongeai de façon langoureuse — enfin je l'espérais — sur son lit et j'attendis qu'il arrive. Je me délectais déjà de la tête qu'il ferait en me voyant aussi abandonnée, les jambes légèrement écartées. Mais purée, qu'est-ce que ça me foutait les jetons aussi.

L'attente ne fut pas longue et j'eus juste le temps de me passer la langue sur les lèvres qu'il franchissait déjà le seuil de la porte. Quand son regard tomba sur moi totalement nue et offerte dans son lit, je le vis écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

— Cerise ? souffla-t-il, confus.

— Thranduil, soufflais-je doucement d'une voix que je voulais … séductrice… oui bon, j'essayais hein. Et j'avais aussi grave les boules. Mes entrailles se tordaient dans tous les sens et mes intestins avaient décrété qu'il était l'heure de se manifester. Oui bon, niveau glamour personnel, on pouvait repasser, je vous l'accorde.

En attendant, je vis mon elfe faire le tour du lit tout en me dévisageant comme si j'étais une proie potentielle et qu'il ne savait pas encore à quelle sauce il allait me déguster.

Au deuxième tour, il commença à retirer ses vêtements avec une certaine lenteur et je crus avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand il fut totalement nu.

Malgré tout, il continuait à tourner autour de moi.

— Vous me donnez le tournis, Thranduil, commençai-je.

Je fus horrifiée de constater que ma voix tremblait.

— Vraiment ? dit-il comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Puis il s'arrêta devant moi et je pus le reluquer tout à loisir. Cette fois ci, je ne me masquai pas la vue avec mes mains ; au contraire, j'admirais avec gourmandise ce qui se présentait à moi.

Putain, que ce mec, pardon cet elfe était bien foutu. Pas un gramme de graisse en trop, des pectoraux parfaitement bien dessinés et musclés, un ventre plat, présentant de jolis abdominaux. Pas au point d'en avoir des tablettes, mais ça se sentait que malgré ce qu'il montrait, il s'entretenait bien. Mince sans l'être trop, il respirait, malgré l'absence de pilosité, la virilité à plein nez. J'avoue qu'en cet instant, je n'avais aucun mal à vouloir de lui entre mes cuisses, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Tandis que je déglutissais sous la tension sexuelle qui commençait à s'accumuler dangereusement dans le creux de mon ventre, je le vis esquisser un sourire de défi. Je compris quand son regard descendit vers son propre corps. Il voulait que je l'admire entièrement. Il se demandait très certainement si je n'allais pas me mettre à rougir en LE regardant là.

Je me relevai lentement en baissant mes yeux vers le centre névralgique de sa personne. Ma bouche s'assécha en contemplant ce sexe fièrement dressé où une goutte de désir perlait déjà. Je n'avais jamais vu de véritable pénis en érection avant lui et je dus m'avouer que cet aspect-là des hommes me laissait pour les moins perplexe et curieuse.

Oubliant un instant mon personnage de séductrice chevronnée, ce que je n'étais pas, j'avançai à quatre pattes sur le lit jusqu'à me retrouver nez à nez avec LUI.

Nous nous fixâmes un instant — si tant est qu'un sexe d'homme puisse me fixer car après tout, il était dépourvu d'œil.

Bonjour monsieur le beau pénis de Thranduil, enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance en bonne et due forme et oui, croyez moi, vous l'êtes. En forme, je veux dire. Oui bon, on s'est déjà vus brièvement ce matin mais vous étiez si pressé que vous ne m'avez même pas dit bonjour de façon plus polie. Pour la peine, je ne sais pas si je dois vous serrer la main ou pas. Cependant vous m'intriguez beaucoup, vous savez.

Toute à mon monologue intérieur, je n'entendis pas Thranduil grogner quand je me risquai enfin à le caresser sur toute sa longueur. Que c'était doux, putain ! Je n'avais jamais touché quelque chose d'aussi doux de toute ma vie. Arrivée au niveau du gland, je fus sans pitié et ramassait de mon doigt la petite goutte qui attendait le bon vouloir de l'un ou l'autre.

C'était marrant car le gland était rouge, presque violacé, comme si le fait d'être aussi tendu et gonflé lui faisait mal. J'eus alors envie de prendre cette hampe à pleine main et c'est avec un mélange de désir et de curiosité que je me mis à faire coulisser la peau de haut en bas, imprimant ainsi un mouvement de va et vient.

Au bout de quelques instants, je sentis quelque chose me toucher l'épaule.

— Cerise, entendis-je.

Fronçant les sourcils, je me rappelai alors qu'il y avait un homme, pardon un elfe, au bout de ma nouvelle amie… car oui, assurément elle et moi étions devenues amies. Elle semblait prendre grand plaisir à mes attentions tout comme je prenais plaisir à la câliner. Je n'appréciais pas d'être dérangée comme cela lors de nos échanges, cependant son maître ne semblait pas d'accord avec nos envies. Prise d'un réflexe totalement irréfléchi, je lui donnai un petit coup de langue sur le dessus. C'était très salé. Curieuse, je recommençai avant d'entendre un gémissement, puis une main m'agrippa férocement les cheveux.

— Cerise !

Je grognai de frustration quand mon elfe nous arracha l'une à l'autre.

— Cerise, vous allez trop loin, marmonna-t-il en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

— Vraiment, Thranduil, vous nous dérangez, là, grognai-je à mon tour, voyant ma copine s'éloigner de moi.

— Je vous dérange ? demanda-t-il, consterné.

— Carrément, oui. Votre sexe et moi-même étions en pleine conversation privée et vous ramenez vos grands sabots…

Je vis Thranduil se redresser doucement pour me regarder ; il se demandait très certainement si je n'étais pas folle. Toutefois, il secoua doucement la tête en riant.

— Vous êtes l'humaine la plus imprévisible et la plus étonnante qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer, Cerise.

Ses lèvres fondirent sur moi avant que je puisse faire le moindre geste. Il m'embrassa à perdre haleine, nos langues se caressant furieusement. C'était bon et je pouvais sentir ma copine se frotter contre l'une de mes cuisses ; un éclair fulgurant de désir traversa mon propre sexe qui s'humidifia d'un coup. Lui aussi voulait mieux la connaître. Ce matin, ils étaient partis du mauvais pied, tous les deux.

Je me mis à gémir contre les lèvres de Thranduil et, au moment ou j'allais dire quelque chose, il quitta ma bouche. Je le sentis égrainer une série de baisers humides contre mon cou. Puis il effleura de sa langue un de mes mamelons et une chaleur sourde traversa mon ventre. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas là et descendit plus bas… puis encore plus bas. Quand je compris ce qu'il allait faire, je fus prise entre l'envie de resserrer fortement mes cuisses et celle de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

— Laissez-moi faire, Cerise, vous allez aimer ça, je vous le promets.

Oh, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus et je remerciais surtout le fait d'avoir pris une douche avant parce que vu tout ce que j'avais transpiré, bonjour les odeurs de poissons et moules marinières pas fraîches.

J'allais penser à autre chose quand je sentis parfaitement quelque chose d'humide et de chaud contre mon clitoris. Putain de bordel de merde, il était en train de me lécher « là ». Le plaisir était tellement fort, tellement incontrôlable que je me mis à me tortiller dans tous les sens. J'entendais à peine mes gémissements de pure extase. Il allait, allait…

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup et penchai la tête pour voir et… ce fut encore pire que tout. La vision de cet elfe entre mes cuisses qui me buvait et me mangeait comme si j'étais le repas le plus délicieux qu'il n'ait jamais eu en bouche eut raison de moi. Quand son regard accrocha le mien, je sus que j'allais perdre pied. Totalement. L'orgasme fut dévastateur, aussi puissant qu'un-raz-de-marée qui m'aurait emportée au delà des confins de la réalité.

Je réalisai à peine que sa bouche avait quitté mon sexe et qu'il s'allongeait sur moi. J'eus vaguement conscience qu'il se positionnait et quand il poussa sa virilité en moi, je fus prise d'un nouvel élan de désir comme si mon corps n'en n'avait pas déjà eu assez.

Les premiers coups de reins furent un peu douloureux, mais bien vite la gêne et la brûlure s'estompèrent et je pus enfin apprécier l'acte en lui même. Je me rendais à peine compte que ma tête roulait de droite à gauche sur l'oreiller. Mes yeux étaient fermés et j'entendis de très loin, à travers la tempête de sensations qui me dévastait ; l'ordre de Thranduil :

— Cerise, ouvrez les yeux, regardez-moi, je veux vous voir.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et je me perdis dans ce regard aussi intense qu'il semblait exprimer du désir et de la douleur à son tour… tout comme moi, pensai-je, déroutée.

— Thranduil, gémis-je, tandis que je sentais une boule de feu monter en moi, de plus en plus impérieuse, de plus en plus douloureuse.

Ses coups de reins se firent de plus en plus durs et rapides. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Inconsciemment, j'agrippai ses biceps bandés sous l'effort. J'allais jouir à nouveau et c'est sous une dernière poussée que je connus un deuxième orgasme, presque aussi bon que le premier mais sans doute un peu moins intense.

Je pouvais sentir les parois internes de mon vagin se contracter autour du sexe de Thranduil qui continuait à aller et venir en moi de manière de plus en plus saccadée et violente. Puis je le vis se crisper à son tour, sa bouche se referma, ravalant le grognement guttural qu'il était, très certainement, en train de pousser.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instant, chacun tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je savais que j'avais les yeux écarquillés. Et pour cause, cette deuxième fois n'avait rien eu à voir avec ce matin. J'avais eu du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Je poussai un hoquet de surprise quand il se dégagea de moi, laissant un grand vide dans mon propre sexe. Ce dernier devait être maso car plus les derniers vestiges du plaisir refluaient, plus je sentais la gêne et la brûlure revenir. Ah, les joies d'être une fille et d'avoir été vierge il y a encore peu.

Toujours sans un mot, Thranduil se rallongea à mes côtés mais sans me prendre dans ses bras. J'eus un moment de déception puis je me convainquis que ce n'était pas très grave.

Au lieu de m'allonger moi-même, je préférai la position assise. L'intérieur de mes cuisses commençait aussi à me tirer. Vive le sport… ou manque de sport, plutôt !

Je l'entendis soupirer doucement avant qu'il ne se redresse à son tour.

— Cerise, nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, commença-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux légèrement en bataille pour les ramener en arrière.

Il voulait parler de ce que nous venions de vivre ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi…

— Heu, dis-je de façon désinvolte, nous avons baisé, et alors ?

Il me lança un regard en coin peu amène.

— Quel est cet affreux langage ? me tança-t-il durement. Je ne parlais pas de cela mais du bal et de ce qu'il en a découlé.

— Oh ! répondis-je mal à l'aise. Vous voulez parler de ça.

Thranduil coula vers moi un regard appuyé qui me donna envie de me cacher sous la couverture.

— Quelle était donc cette danse que vous avez osé montrer à nos invités ?

Loin d'être en colère comme je l'avais cru, Thranduil affichait surtout un air curieux ce qui me fit sourire. C'est qu'on pouvait presque avoir une conversation normale avec lui, finalement.

— C'est comme ça que l'on danse dans le monde d'où je viens, dis-je, mutine.

— Je vois, rétorqua-t-il.

Je n'étais pas certaine s'il voyait vraiment mais je m'en fichais présentement. Je l'admirai du coin de l'œil et fus pris d'une grosse bouffée de chaleur. Je me secouai doucement.

— Cerise, reprit-il, inconscient du trouble qu'il me causait, comme je vous l'avais déjà dit avant que vous ne tombiez malade, le temps des elfes commence à toucher à sa fin.

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Je le vis sortir du lit, entièrement nu, et je pus admirer la courbe parfaite de ses fesses aussi rondes et musclées que je me les imaginais. Une envie totalement saugrenue de croquer dedans me prit et je dus me retenir pour ne pas me jeter sur elles. Inconscient des idées licencieuses qui me parcouraient le cerveau, il attrapa sur un valet une robe de chambre rouge carmin faite du plus beau tissu et s'en couvrit. Après l'avoir lacée sur le devant, il partit récupérer une carafe remplie d'un beau liquide ambré. Ce n'était pas de l'alcool mais une espèce de décoction qui faisait office de thé glacé local. Il s'en servit un verre qu'il me tendit et en remplit un autre à son intention mais qu'il reposa sans y avoir touché.

Buvant une gorgée, j'attendis qu'il reprenne mais je le vis faire les cent pas avant de s'arrêter devant moi.

— D'ici quelques mois, si tout se passe comme je l'ai ordonné, les miens et moi-même prendrons la route vers les Havres Gris, dit-il d'une voix dure.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que…

Je le vis revenir vers moi et s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, sa bouche ne faisait plus qu'un pli. Je déglutis péniblement. Allait-il se débarrasser de moi maintenant qu'il avait eu son gâteau ?

— Cerise, vous serez libre d'aller où bon vous semble en Terre du Milieu. Si jamais vous décidiez de partir pour Dale ou même en Ithilien, ce que je ne saurais que trop vous recommander, si tel était votre choix bien sûr, je pourrais vous proposer un de mes gardes pour vous escorter.

Je le regardai sans savoir quoi dire. Alors ca y est ? Il me fichait dehors ? Il ne voulait déjà plus de moi ! J'étais si naze que ça au pieu pour qu'il veuille se débarrasser de moi comme ça ?

— Je ne vous plais plus, c'est ça ? dis-je, ma voix tremblant légèrement.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez alors vous me fichez à la porte de votre royaume ?

Il se releva tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avant de soupirer.

— Pas du tout, Cerise. Je ne vous chasse pas d'Eryn Lasgalen, simplement, nous allons bientôt la quitter et ce, pour toujours.

Il me toisa un instant. Je ne savais que dire, j'avais peur de comprendre.

— Nous nous en allons Cerise, nous ne reviendrons jamais ici, répéta-t-il cependant.

— J'avais compris.

Comme dans un brouillard, je déposai mon verre sur la table de nuit. J'avais besoin de me lever mais d'abord, il fallait que je récupère ma chemise de nuit. Je me mis à la chercher par terre frénétiquement, un drap appuyé contre mon torse.

— Mais où-est-elle, bon sang de bois ? grommelai-je. J'étais nerveuse, j'avais peur et je me sentais aussi très triste. C'était idiot. Je ne devrais pas. Etre triste bien entendu, seulement cet empaffé de roi ne me laissait même pas le temps d'analyser ce que je ressentais pour lui. Il allait partir, je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais et je sentais que je m'étais — et ça ne me faisait presque plus mal de l'avouer — attachée à lui.

— Que faites-vous ? me demanda-t-il.

Je relevais une seconde mes yeux.

— Ça ne se voit pas ? Je cherche mon vêtement, pardi !

A force de tâtonner, je finis par le retrouver et je passai la chemise sur ma tête avec urgence. Une fois décente, je me levai pour prendre congé de lui mais il me retint par le bras.

— Vous êtes l'humaine la plus exaspérante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer Cerise, susurra-t-il à mon oreille avant de m'enlacer.

— Mais que ? m'exclamai-je.

— Vous n'écoutez vraiment rien de ce que je vous dis, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ce n'est pas vrai, Sei… Thranduil, me repris-je avec hargne. Vous venez de me sauter comme une vulgaire putain et maintenant que vous avez obtenu de moi ce que vous vouliez, vous me jetez comme…

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je sentis ma tête partir sur le côté. Mais que … ?

— Vous m'avez giflé ?! soufflais-je, totalement ahurie.

Heureusement pour moi, il n'avait pas ses bagues aux doigts. Je gardais un mauvais souvenir de ma première gifle _Thranduillesque_.

— Je vous interdis de vous rabaisser comme cela. Vous n'êtes pas une prostituée. Je ne couche pas avec ce genre de femmes.

Je le scrutai, le visage moqueur. Ma joue me lançait un peu mais il ne m'avait pas frappé fort. C'était surtout mon orgueil qui venait d'en prendre un coup.

— Ah ? Il n'empêche vous allez quand même me jeter après utilisation.

— Cerise ! tonna-t-il, arrêtez immédiatement. Qui a dit que je ne voulais plus de vous ?

— Mais vous !

Il me serra un peu plus fort.

— Petite idiote. Je n'avais pas fini. Si Dale, ou le Gondor ou tout autre endroit de la Terre du Milieu ne vous convient pas, j'allais vous proposer de venir avec nous jusqu'aux Havres Gris !

— Oh ! fut tout ce que je pus lui répondre.

Parfois, je pouvais vraiment être très conne.

— Alors ? me demanda-t-il. Que souhaitez-vous faire ? Partirez-vous avec nous ?

A suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Ici, pas de coupure. Le chapitre se lit assez bien et ne nécessite pas d'être découpé. Cerise a voulu choquer et bien elle n'aura pas réussi. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre surtout la dernière partie assez rigolote. C'était voulu et assumé.

\- Gabrielle : héroïne d'une autre fanfiction, une romance avec Haldir écrit par Essaidel. J'ai voulu mettre à l'honneur son histoire et y aie incorporé la relation amoureuse qui unit Haldir et son OC.


	16. Amour et Trahison

**Une Quête Ratée  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline  
**

* * *

 **Ghamalia :** pour tout dire, Galadriel me fait peur. Déjà, rien que dans le livre je la trouve "dangereuse". Je suis vraiment ravie que le personnage de Cerise te plaise. C'est vrai que même si parfois je la trouve agaçante, elle est très attachante. Concernant les scènes épicées, j'essaie de les décrire sans que cela n'aille dans le "trop". Merci pour tes retours.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici le 15ème chapitre. Au programme : de l'amour, du pardon et de la trahison... rien que ça !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **15**

 **Amour et Trahison**

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Je sortis de mes appartements sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Cerise. Nous avions eu une soirée, puis une nuit très mouvementées. Elle avait finalement choisi l'option de nous accompagner jusqu'aux Havres Gris. Décision qui m'avait bien trop contenté à mon goût, je devais l'admettre. J'appréciais de plus en plus sa présence et depuis que nous avions approfondi notre relation, je ne me cachais pas que cet autre aspect de sa personne me satisfaisait au plus haut point. Malgré tout, nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de redéfinir correctement nos rapports, elle et moi.

Malheureusement cela devrait attendre car je devais rejoindre à sa demande la Dame de Lórien ainsi que son mari Celeborn dans l'aile des invités que je leur avais octroyée.

Bien qu'il soit encore assez tôt, un bruit de harpe ponctuait mes pas tandis que j'avisais un groupe d'elfes dans un recoin d'une des salles de détente. Ils devisaient gaiement, appréciant la tranquillité retrouvée du Bois de Vertes Feuilles. Ce nom retrouvé me laissait un goût étrange en bouche. J'avais attendu cet instant depuis tellement de siècles pour finir par croire que ce moment n'arriverait jamais. Pourtant... ce jour était enfin là. J'avais appris, au fil du temps passé, à aimer ces cavernes qui d'un simple refuge, s'étaient transformées en un royaume prospère à défaut d'être luxuriant. Je m'y étais enfoncé, oubliant jusqu'à l'existence de cette forêt qui avait été un jour mienne et qui avait dépéri tout aussi bien que mon propre cœur s'asséchait à mesure que les années passaient. Enfin notre peuple allait pouvoir goûter pour quelques heures encore les joies de redécouvrir Vertbois comme nous l'avions connu autrefois. Il était donc bien normal de fêter ce jour comme il se devait.

Les festivités qui avaient commencé la veille devaient durer plusieurs jours encore et seraient ponctuées par le début des travaux de notre nouvelle résidence en extérieur.

Arrivé devant la porte, je m'apprêtais à frapper quand elle s'ouvrit subitement sur le gardien de la Lórien qui tenait une frêle jeune femme brune entre ses bras. Cette dernière avait pleuré et gardait ostensiblement la tête baissée. Je les avisais du coin de l'œil sans toutefois me préoccuper de leur présence.

— Mon Seigneur, s'inclina le garde dans une révérence parfaite avant de passer devant moi avec son fardeau dans les bras.

L'elfe brune ne m'avait même pas salué ni même regardé. Je haussai un sourcil mécontent.

— N'en veuillez pas à la femme de notre Gardien, Thranduil, elle traverse une période assez compliquée en ce moment, répondit Celeborn devant mon air contrarié.

J'inclinai la tête. Après tout, leurs problèmes ne me concernaient pas, bien que j'eus apprécié une certaine reconnaissance de la part de cette jeune personne..

— Certes, cela ne l'exempte pas d'un peu de politesse, dis-je en pénétrant dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Une fois que nous fûmes seuls, j'observais un instant Galadriel qui ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis que j'étais entré. Elle observait les rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers les cavernes dans lesquelles nous avions pris refuge des millénaires plus tôt. Ses yeux au doux regard bienveillant étaient tournés quelque part en dehors de cette pièce.

Je plissai les paupières. Je ne l'aimais pas, je ne l'avais jamais aimée et cela ne changerait probablement pas aujourd'hui. Elle était une Ñoldo, ces elfes passaient leur temps à parler de paix en nous tenant de soi-disant sages paroles empreintes d'un ton des plus condescendants dont je n'étais pas très friand. Les elfes gris avaient toujours fait preuve d'une extrême méfiance envers les autres clans de la Terre du Milieu. Je m'étais toujours défié d'eux et de cette suffisance qui éclairait leurs pupilles en permanence. Son beau-fils, Elrond, ne valait pas mieux. On le surnommait " _Le Sage d'Imladris_ " depuis qu'il avait construit cet espèce de refuge pour toutes les personnes cherchant un certain repos et une certaine paix du corps et de l'esprit. Comme si nous avions tous besoin de ses services. Pour ma part, mon peuple se suffisait à lui-même et c'était tout aussi bien. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'un sage bienfaiteur pour soigner nos maux intérieurs. Nous étions loin d'être des petites natures.

Revenant au présent, je me dressais devant eux, impassible, attendant que celle que tous appelaient "la dame Blanche", veuille bien enfin prendre la parole. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait…

 _Je vous agace, Thranduil Oropherion, et vous m'en voyez navrée_ , entendis-je une voix au timbre doucereux chanter dans ma tête. _Ce n'est aucunement dans mes intentions._

— Galadriel, dis-je à voix haute, je déteste par dessus tout lorsque vous faites cela.

 _Je sais que cette petite humaine représente bien plus qu'une simple charge à vos yeux Thranduil mais cela doit cesser._

— Occupez-vous de vos affaires ! tonnai-je.

 _Elle n'est pas des nôtres,_ continua-t-elle sans se formaliser de mon éclat, sa voix me harcelant et me blessant à chaque coup qu'elle portait. _Les Valar la surveillent. Il y a quelque chose en elle qui va au delà de la simple compréhension._

— Celeborn, dites à votre épouse de cesser cela immédiatement, ordonnai-je d'une voix blanche à l'elfe blond qui se tenait non loin d'elle.

Le mari de Galadriel posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de sa femme. Une simple pression qui la fit se tourner vers nous.

— Thranduil, commença Celeborn, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir garder Cerise auprès de vous ?

Je l'avisai un instant, le regard mauvais, le temps de calmer la colère qui commençait à grimper en moi. De quoi se mêlaient-ils, ces deux là ? N'avaient-ils pas de plus importantes affaires à gérer que d'interférer dans celles qui me concernaient ?

— Cerise est mon problème, Celeborn, pas le votre.

Il émit un léger soupir avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Galadriel, quant à elle, me dévisageait. Cependant, je savais qu'elle ne fouillait pas ma tête, du moins je l'espérais. Elle avait une façon bien à elle de vous mettre très mal à l'aise quand elle le voulait. Déstabiliser ses interlocuteurs était une de ses spécialités.

— Les Valar m'ont avertis de sa venue en Lórien, il y a de cela bien des lunes, commença-t-elle, à haute voix cette fois ci.

Ce qui me convenait parfaitement.

— Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? répliquai-je, acerbe. Si un de mes soldats n'avait pas été là, vous ne parleriez même plus d'elle à l'heure qu'il est. De fait, elle est dorénavant sous ma seule responsabilité.

— Et nous vous en remercions, Thranduil, répliqua-t-elle doucement. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions sur ce qu'elle est, sur ce qu'il adviendra d'elle dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

Elle semblait douter. Que la grande Galadriel doute était tout aussi nouveau que la liberté retrouvée de nos terres. Je me souvins alors qu'elle avait été incapable de sonder l'esprit de Cerise. Comment était-ce simplement possible ?

— Pourquoi ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

Galadriel avança jusqu'à un miroir qui était posé sur une commode en chêne. Elle en caressa les contours d'une main douce, en un geste presque aérien.

Tant de comédie pour si peu, pensais-je écœuré. La plupart des nôtres la trouvaient irrésistible, ils étaient même effrayés et attirés par ses airs de déesse et sa très grande beauté lumineuse héritée de ses ancêtres Eldar, tandis que je la trouvais juste risible.

— Ne soyez pas si méprisant, Thranduil, une guerre entre nos deux clans, à ces premiers jours d'un nouvel âge, serait des plus ridicules et… malvenus.

Je reniflai, dédaigneux. Cependant, elle avait raison et je ne pouvais occulter la menace sous-jacente de sa phrase.

— Veuillez me pardonner mes pensées, répondis-je en m'inclinant.

Après tout, j'étais assez intelligent pour savoir quand je devais reconnaitre mes torts.

— Cerise est humaine, répondit Galadriel, reprenant le cour de notre conversation. Cependant, un infime détail me perturbe. Pourquoi les Valar m'ont-ils envoyé cet avertissement ? Pourquoi est-elle arrivée sur Arda ? Quel est le but final de sa venue ? Je ne comprends pas mais la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est qu'elle soit protégée et qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Je plissai à nouveaux les yeux.

— Et s'il s'agissait tout simplement d'une erreur ? répliquai-je, agacé.

Après tout, pourquoi vouloir à tout prix expliquer l'inexplicable ?

— Une erreur ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix où perçait le scepticisme.

Celeborn se servit un verre d'eau avant de le tendre à sa femme.

— Quand partez-vous pour les Havres Gris ? demandai-je, préférant clore cette conversation sur Cerise qui ne servait à rien sinon à me donner une terrible migraine.

J'omis délibérément de lui parler de la surprise que j'avais eue hier en entendant la jeune femme parler en _Quenya_ dans son sommeil. Si je le faisais, j'étais certain qu'elle me serait arrachée dans la minute même où j'aurai prononcé ces quelques malheureux mots. Je ne le permettrais pas. Plus maintenant. Elle m'était devenue trop précieuse.

— Dès demain, nous repartons pour la Lórien et prendrons ensuite la route avec Elrond et d'autres elfes pour les Havres.

— Je vois, dis-je.

— Pour ma part, repris Celeborn, je partirai ensuite au sud-ouest sur la colline d'Amon Lanc.

— Il est grand temps de raser ce qu'il reste des débris de Dol Guldur, acquiesça Galadriel avec un doux sourire envers son époux.

Oui il était grand temps, songeai-je pour moi-même avec une certaine amertume. Avant que la forteresse maléfique de Sauron n'y soit construite, Amon Lanc abritait l'ancien et prestigieux fief de mon père. Cette partie des Terres ne nous appartenait plus depuis le début du troisième âge et ne représentait que le vaste souvenir d'époques aussi heureuses que malheureuses. Les temps changeaient, il fallait que je m'y fasse. Bientôt ma vie, mon futur serait ailleurs... avec les miens, du moins l'espérais-je.

Observant Galadriel et Celeborn, je sus qu'il était grand temps que je les laisse à leur intimité. Le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever. Beaucoup de choses restaient à faire, et bien que les festivités durent encore quelques temps, il n'y aurait pas de repos pour les principaux acteurs de cette nouvelle ère. Et jusqu'à ce que je ne quitte la Terre du Milieu à mon tour, j'en faisais encore partie.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je nageais dans un océan de félicité jamais égalée. J'avais l'impression d'être une héroïne de romance érotique, non encore mieux, j'étais le personnage principal d'une belle histoire de fesses avec le roi des elfes du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ … enfin du _Hobbit_. Sauf que le roi était bien plus sexy et canon que _Lee Pace_ ne le serait jamais. Attention, je ne remettais pas en cause le _sex appeal_ de ce magnifique acteur, seulement... je ne couchais pas avec lui.

J'étais en train de manger une sorte de pâtisserie elfique à base de pâte de fruits dans un coin du palais — une sorte de boudoir qui se trouvait non loin de la salle du trône, une autre pièce ouverte formée par quatre piliers de roche sculptés en forme de tronc. J'était assise sur une espèce de fauteuil ultra moelleux, unique meuble si on ne comptait pas la desserte attenante — , tout en me délectant de cette paix précaire qui s'était installée entre nous. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais accepté de suivre Thranduil jusqu'aux Havres Gris. Ma réponse s'était ponctuée par une sacrée partie de jambes en l'air qui aurait fait rougir les acteurs de films X. Oui, rien que ça. Cela avait été carrément explosif.

Assurément, Thranduil savait y faire pour contenter une fille au lit et j'espérais que je commençais à combler mon manque de pratique et d'assurance avec lui.

Cela dit, une ombre planait sur ce tableau des plus idylliques : nous n'avions toujours pas eu le temps de discuter de mon statut. Je ne me voyais pas comme une maîtresse potentielle même si au final, le fait de coucher avec lui m'y ramenait toujours un peu. Cependant, je me voyais plutôt comme une femme libre qui couchait avec un homme qu'elle désirait et qui la désirait. Là-dessus, il me comblait presque totalement et je ne regrettais pas d'avoir fini par céder. C'est pourquoi j'avais hâte de revoir tout ça avec Thranduil même s'il était des plus occupé ces derniers temps, je m'en rendais bien compte. Je ne le voyais quasiment plus la journée.

Il était toujours en affaires avec quelques délégués d'autres clans, que ce soient des humains ou toutes autres créatures qui vivaient par ici.

Toute à mes pensées, je ne vis pas une elfe s'approcher de moi. Relevant la tête, je reconnus la mégère, pardon la femme de Haldir s'avancer à mon encontre d'un air déterminé. Que me voulait-elle ? Depuis le bal, je ne l'avais plus croisée. Haldir était parti il y a quelques jours, la laissant seule ici. Il devait revenir avec leur marmot, m'avait-il dit. J'avais compris que plusieurs elfes de la Lórien viendraient, finalement, loger ici le temps que Celeborn et ses architectes ne redessinent les plans de la nouvelle structure qui abriterait son propre palais dans le sud de la forêt de Vertbois qui ne s'appellerait plus Vertbois mais la Lórien Orientale — Pas tout Vertbois bien sûr, mais juste la partie que Thranduil avait cédée à Celeborn et Galadriel... enfin à ce que j'en avais compris. Bon, je n'étais pas au fait de tout et ce n'était pas Thranduil qui m'en avait parlé mais j'avais glané quelques informations ici et là. Après tout, en ce moment, je n'avais que ça à faire. J'avais bien essayé de convaincre deux, trois soldats de m'apprendre à me battre et à tirer des flèches mais on m'avait ri au nez en prétextant que ce n'était pas la place des femmes. Bande de misogynes au paquet trop plein !

Revenant à la jolie brune qui arrivait vers moi à grands pas, j'attendis qu'elle prenne la parole la première. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas grand chose à lui dire.

— J'aimerais vous parler Cerise, commença-t-elle le visage fermé quand elle fut à ma hauteur.

Je la fixai un instant, sans comprendre.

— Si c'est encore pour m'envoyer paître, je ne préfère pas, répondis-je suspicieuse.

Au lieu de prendre ombrage de mes propos peu aimables, elle s'assit à mes côtés. Tiens donc.

— Non, c'était pour m'excuser. J'ai été odieuse avec vous alors que vous ne m'aviez rien fait.

Oh ben, elle semblait aller mieux, la mégère apprivoisée. Elle avait même l'air sympathique, vue comme ça. Mais je restais quand même méfiante. On n'apprenait pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace.

— Oui, vous l'avez été et je ne l'avais pas mérité, commençai-je. Cela dit, vous aviez une sacrée excuse de taille…

— Ah ?

Elle semblait sceptique. En mon for intérieur, je jubilais déjà.

— Bien oui, vous avez épousé l'elfe le plus coincé de la Terre du Milieu, vu le nombre de balais qu'il a dans le cul, vous devez en avoir du boulot à le décoincer tous les soirs.

Elle me fixait, ébahie. Ça me fit carrément rire. Cela dit, elle, ça ne semblait pas l'amuser du tout. Mauvais plan.

— Je rigole, tentai-je de me rattraper.

Ah, je me sentais bien seule... Moi et mon humour pourri.

— Oh ! Je vois, dit-elle d'un air un peu perdu.

— En fait non, vous ne voyez pas, mais ce n'est pas grave. Haldir m'a juste expliqué que vous étiez dans une mauvaise période de votre vie.

Elle tritura un moment la manche de sa robe.

— Notre enfant est le plus merveilleux cadeau que les Valar aient pu nous offrir, mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à faire la part des choses et… Je n'aurai pas du être aussi méchante avec vous. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Je ne lui répondis pas, je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas et je ne comprendrais sans doute pas vraiment ce qu'elle vivait, cependant…

— Je m'appelle Cerise, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle la fixa un moment ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

— On oublie notre première rencontre et on recommence depuis le début, d'accord ? dis-je en lui adressant un sourie franc.

— Oh oui, bien sûr.

— Bien, repris-je, moi c'est Cerise, enchantée.

— Gabrielle, me répondit-elle en serrant ma main tendue.

— Gabrielle ?! m'exclamais-je. Mais c'est un prénom humain…

Je n'avais pas fait attention quand Haldir nous avait présentées mais là, ça me sautais aux yeux.

— Et elfique, répondit-elle d'un air mutin.

Elle me lança un sourire timide et je ne sais pas mais à ce moment là, j'eux envie de l'enlacer dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi. Finalement, elle m'apparaissait bien moins négativement qu'au premier abord lors de ce fameux soir de bal.

— Soyons amies, d'accord !

Elle acquiesça, encore un peu timide. En définitive, elle me plaisait bien, cette petite Gabrielle. Un peu réservée, c'est vrai, mais j'étais certaine qu'une fois la glace brisée, elle pourrait devenir une amie sincère et avec qui je m'entendrais très bien. Franchement, ça ne serait pas du luxe d'avoir une nouvelle amie dans les temps qui courent.

Tandis que nous devisions tranquillement de nos vies respectives, le Seigneur Thranduil apparut au détour de la salle où nous nous trouvions avec ses conseillers. Occupés, ils ne nous virent pas, cependant j'eus le temps de constater que ma nouvelle amie s'était raidie d'appréhension en l'avisant.

— Ça va ? lui demandais-je doucement.

Elle piqua un fard.

— Cerise, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour ne pas avoir aussi peur d'un tel être que le Seigneur Thranduil. Il est juste… terrifiant.

J'éclatais de rire à ces mots.

—Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, s'offusqua-t-elle.

— Oh mais rien, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver Thranduil terrifiant. Les araignées géantes qui vivaient ici il y a peu l'étaient, mais lui…

— Des araignées géantes ? s'alarma-t-elle.

— Oh, ça, c'était avant ! dis-je d'un signe de main négligé.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Je restai encore un moment avec Gabrielle avant de rejoindre Dagnir pour mes cours de Sindarin… et d'histoire. Putain que je détestais Thranduil de s'en être rappelé. Il avait été si estomaqué de découvrir que j'en savais si peu sur l'histoire des elfes qu'il en avait touché deux mots à mon professeur bien aimé. Ce dernier avait été tout sauf ravi de devoir se fader de nouvelles heures supplémentaires avec moi. J'avoue, j'adorais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs... le pauvre !

Bon, le Sindarin et moi, c'était toujours pas la grande extase et mis à part les mots que je connaissais du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , le reste me passait un peu par dessus la figure. Ce qui faisait enrager le roi des elfes qui ne me pardonnait pas de parler un _Kenya_ parfait dans mon sommeil. Bon, j'avoue qu'il m'intriguait. Pourquoi est-ce que je parlais Africain restait une énigme complète. Le pire c'est que je ne m'en souvenais même pas. J'avais juste une impression de mélancolie grandissante mais cette sensation disparaissait quand je me réveillais. En attendant, vu que je vivais dans ce monde, autant en apprendre le plus possible sur les tenants et les aboutissants, j'espérais juste que ça serait moins pénible que le _Silmarillion_ de Tolkien. J'avais tenté de le lire il y a des années et j'avais piqué du nez à la troisième page. Ce livre était un véritable somnifère à lui tout seul. Non mais sérieusement, il y avait vraiment des maso qui lisaient ce genre de truc ?!

oO0Oo

Je sortis en trombe de la salle de cours avant de me prendre un nouveau livre sur la tête. J'étais explosée de rire ! Mais T . O .T. A . L . E . M . E . N . T ! Parfois, je me conduisais comme une vraie gamine mais rien que pour voir sa tête, ça valait le coup de se prendre deux, trois livres en pleine face.

Dagnir claqua la porte juste après que je me sois enfuie en courant, en me traitant de tous les noms. Je regardais derrière moi quand je percutai quelqu'un dans ma précipitation.

— Désolée, dis-je essoufflée, riant encore un peu de la mauvaise farce que je venais de faire à mon si charmant professeur de langue et d'histoire.

— Cerise, qu'as-tu encore fait à mon pauvre fiancé ?

C'était Liamarë. J'avais eu une longue conversation avec elle quelques jours plus tôt ; la plus longue que nous n'ayons jamais eu elle et moi mais cela avait été essentiel. J'avais appris deux-trois choses sur elle, dont ces fameuses fiançailles qui avaient été consenties plus de deux siècles plus tôt avec Dagnir.

Je n'en revenais pas. Au bout du compte, j'avais mal interprété certains signaux et je m'en voulais encore d'avoir été un peu conne avec elle. Par contre elle, elle s'était platement excusée d'avoir été dure avec moi après mon réveil quand j'avais été malade. Je lui avais bien sûr pardonné. J'avais une qualité et un défaut : je n'étais pas rancunière. Elle avait ses raisons et je pouvais la comprendre. J'espérais juste qu'un jour elle me dirait pourquoi elle avait si peur de ce qui pourrait se passer entre Thranduil et moi. Après tout, si elle n'était pas amoureuse du roi comme je l'avais cru à un moment, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'on s'apprécie tous les deux... enfin bon, ce n'était pas comme si un jour le grand Thranduil allait tomber amoureux de moi. J'étais assez lucide pour le comprendre. Malheureusement.

— Dagnir n'a juste pas apprécié la petite phrase en Sindarin que je lui ai balancée, répondis-je à Liamarë qui attendait devant moi.

— Qui était ? voulut-elle savoir curieuse.

Je la regardai un moment, hésitant entre l'envie de lui dire ou pas, mais je préférais finalement garder pour moi cette phrase d'un intérêt intellectuel sans précédent. C'était drôle mais ça serait encore plus drôle si c'était… Ah ah ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être diabolique comme fille… et gamine mais je m'en fichais, je m'amusais trop à l'heure actuelle et l'air de rien, j'en avais quand même besoin.

— Heu, non, je ne préfère pas te le dire mais tu n'auras qu'à le demander à ton cher Dagnir !

Je la plantais là en lui envoyant un bisou de la main.

— Cerise ! entendis-je avant de filer vers la sortie des cavernes, tu es pire qu'une enfant !

Sur ce coup là, je pouvais difficilement lui donner tort. Mais tout à fait entre-nous, je me marrais déjà comme une folle si Dagnir osait lui dire en Sindarin : " _j'aime la bonne grosse q*** des nains_ ". Non franchement et j'avais encore eu le toupet de ne pas le dire correctement. Ah ! ah ! La bonne blague !

Sur ce, je décidais d'aller m'aérer un peu la tête et l'esprit. Ça ne pourrait me faire que le plus grand bien.

L'avantage à la paix retrouvée aux Bois de Feuilles Vertes ou Bois de Vertes Feuilles — Personnellement, moi je ne voyais pas la différence mais j'avais vu des elfes se battre juste pour savoir qui avait raison sur la bonne traduction en langage commun, alors que dans un sens comme dans l'autre ça voulait dire la même chose. Qu'ils sont cons, ces elfes, parfois —, c'était le fait que nous n'étions plus enfermés dans le palais souterrain de Thranduil.

Depuis l'anéantissement des dernières traces maléfiques qui se trouvaient dans la forteresse de _Dol-machin-je-sais-plus-quoi_ , les araignées avaient disparu, laissant la forêt saine et en parfaite harmonie avec la nature. Le roi avait annoncé que puisque les bois étaient dorénavant sûrs, les elfes n'avaient plus besoin de se terrer dans les cavernes. _Alléluia ! Sortez le champagne et les confettis c'est la fête aux ouistitis !_

Je partis en direction du chantier où elfes et hommes étaient en train de construire de nouvelles habitations dans les arbres environnants. J'avais tenté d'assouvir ma grande curiosité sur leur façon de procéder dans la construction de tels édifices mais le chef du chantier, un elfe peu sympathique, m'avait éjectée en prétextant que ce n'était pas un endroit pour les femmes. Non mais franchement, au secours quoi ! Je suis un produit cent pour cent du vingt-et-unième siècle s'il vous plait, et entendre ce genre de salades me donnait des envies de révoltes. Pas le droit de se battre, pas le droit de construire, pas le droit de donner son avis... et un coup de pied dans les couilles, ça j'ai le droit ou pas ?

Je tournai autour des constructions un instant, profitant du soleil qui était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et me délectant de cette semi-liberté retrouvée. Soupirant d'aise, je m'assis prêt d'un immense chêne pour profiter de ce moment de détente. Les chauds rayons du soleil de printemps perçaient entre les feuillages qui avaient retrouvé leurs couleurs vives et qui ne faisaient plus obstacle au ciel lumineux qui se trouvait plus haut. Que c'était bon.

J'allais m'endormir tout à fait quand je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, puis une ombre obscurcir mon champ de vision. Relevant une paupière, je fus stupéfiée de constater qui se trouvait devant moi. Décidément, c'était la journée des surprises.

— Maeiell, dis-je d'un ton dans lequel perçait le dégoût qu'elle m'inspirait et que je ne cachais pas, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta compagnie ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de parler.

— Je sais que nous n'avons jamais eu de très bons rapports toi et moi, mais j'aimerai que nous repartions du bon pied toutes les deux.

Je me relevai sur mes deux jambes pour lui faire face mais, bien que je sois debout, elle restait bien plus grande que moi. _La saleté !_

— C'est nouveau ça, tu as envie d'enterrer la hache de guerre maintenant ?

Elle m'avisa d'un air presque craintif.

— Oui, tout à fait. Il apparaît que personne ne peut comprendre la volonté du roi mais nous nous devons de l'accepter. C'est comme ça.

Je l'observais un instant mais elle semblait vraiment honnête. Sans doute l'était-elle mais une petite voix en moi me soufflait de rester méfiante au cas où...

Décidément, c'était la journée ! Après Gabrielle, Maeiell. Cependant, bien que l'ex du roi soit prête à faire la paix avec moi, je préférais tout de même la compagnie de Gabrielle à la sienne. Question d'affinités, sûrement.

— J'aurais un petit service à te demander, reprit-elle en me prenant gentiment par le bras et en esquissant un pas vers le palais souterrain.

— Quel est-il ? demandai-je, un peu suspicieuse.

Elle me lança un petit sourire en coin.

— Oh, rien de bien difficile, mais j'aurai besoin d'un coup de main pour remonter des carafes de vin qui se trouvent à la cave. Galion m'avait demandé de les rapporter en salle mais je n'y arriverai pas toute seule. J'étais partie chercher quelqu'un pour m'aider quand je t'ai vue, je me suis dit que j'en profiterais aussi pour faire la paix avec toi. De plus, je suis certaine que cela ne te dérange pas de m'aider, Cerise. N'est-ce pas ?

Je l'observai un instant, juste pour être certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de coup tordu derrière toute cette bonne volonté. Elle me souriait de façon chaleureuse tout en marchant d'un pas sûr, son bras toujours passé sous le mien.

Remonter des carafes de vin ne devait pas bien être compliqué cependant, oui pourquoi pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si je risquais quoique ce soit.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Elle était partie.

Cela faisait plus de vingt quatre heures que mes gardes, ainsi que Liamarë et Dagnir, la cherchaient en vain. Elle semblait avoir totalement disparu de notre royaume. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais en penser mais je n'aimais pas le sentiment de perte qui m'animait actuellement.

Ne pouvant mettre mon devoir de souverain de côté, je dus continuer néanmoins à assurer les fonctions qui m'étaient dues, recevant doléances et conseils des habitants des bordures de la forêt, comme je le faisais depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Cependant, mes pensées étaient complètement tournées ailleurs, vers une petite humaine qui mettait notre patience à rude épreuve.

Dès que j'eus terminé avec le chef d'un des villages des hommes qui se trouvait non loin de nos cavernes et que je lui eus expliqué ce que nous avions décidé avec Celeborn, je descendis de mon trône avec toute l'urgence qui m'animait.

J'allais pénétrer dans mes appartements quand je croisai en chemin, Maeiell qui semblait soucieuse.

— Avez-vous retrouvez l'humaine ? me demanda-t-elle en se tortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

— Non, dis-je fermement. As-tu des nouvelles à me communiquer, lui demandai-je brutalement.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

— Bien, je suis navré mais des choses…

— Avez-vous vérifié si ses affaires étaient encore là ? me questionna-t-elle abruptement, me coupant aussi la parole. Si elles ont aussi disparu, je pense que le message est assez clair, Mon Seigneur.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Où voulait-elle en venir exactement ?

— Que veux-tu dire, Maeiell ?

Je la vie esquisser une moue. Elle semblait gênée.

— Je pense que si son sac n'est plus là, c'est qu'elle n'a pas disparu mais qu'elle est tout simplement partie de son plein gré.

J'eus du mal à contenir ma fureur à cette simple supposition. Cerise aurait-elle pu nous quitter comme cela ? Sans aucun mot, ni rien ? Elle m'avait pourtant affirmé vouloir nous accompagner jusqu'aux Havres Gris le jour ou nous déciderions de partir.

— Je me trompe très certainement, se reprit Maeiell. Après tout, je ne la connais pas aussi bien que vous.

Elle baissa la tête.

— Non, effectivement, dis-je d'une voix claire.

— Mon Seigneur ?

— Oui, Maeiell ?

— Puis-je prendre congé de vous ? Je dois m'occuper de votre dîner puisque l'humaine, enfin Cerise, n'est plus là.

Je lui fis un signe de la main avant de pénétrer dans mes appartements. Enfin seul, je m'avançai jusqu'à mon bureau pour relire la missive que j'avais reçu de Legolas, quelques heures plus tôt. Il allait revenir à Eryn Lasgalen pour quelques temps. Je pinçai les lèvres, sentant monter en moi un sentiment des plus mitigés. J'aurais du être parfaitement heureux du dénouement que prenait la fin de notre histoire en Terre du Milieu. Vertbois était de nouveau aussi majestueux sinon plus que d'antan. Nous allions enfin pouvoir quitter notre royaume le cœur léger et je pourrais revoir mon fils une dernière fois avant d'accomplir ce long voyage vers les Terres Immortelles des Valar. Alors, par Varda, pourquoi me sentais-je si… mal ?!

Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, je passai une main sur mon visage pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. Comment cette petite humaine avait-elle pu prendre une place si importante dans nos vies ? Comptions-nous si peu pour elle pour qu'elle s'en aille de la sorte sans même nous en parler avant ? Sans même nous dire « au revoir » ? Nous entretenions une relation pour le moins compliquée, elle et moi, depuis quelques temps. Comment avait-elle pu nous quitter sans notre consentement ? C'était impensable ! Décontenancé par toute cette palette d'émotion qui m'assaillait, je me servi un verre de vin que je remplis copieusement avant de m'asseoir.

Me souvenant de ce que Maeiell m'avait dit un peu plus tôt, je me relevai pour vérifier que ses affaires étaient toujours là.

Il n'y avait rien dans le petit salon attenant à mon bureau, son sac avait clairement disparu lui aussi. Me souvenant qu'elle avait empiété une partie de l'espace de notre salle d'eau, je m'y rendis pour découvrir que tous les accessoires féminins n'y étaient plus non plus. Pareil, sur la table de nuit, le livre qu'elle y avait laissé, ainsi que son objet qui faisait de la musique, n'étaient plus à leur place.

Alors la conclusion à tout cela me mis dans une colère noire, une colère d'une telle intensité dont je ne me serai jamais cru capable de ressentir un jour explosa en moi. Elle était partie !

Malgré ce que j'avais cru la concernant, elle m'avait quitté sans un regard en arrière. Sans un mot. Rien.

Furieux, je jetai le verre de vin que je tenais encore à la main qui alla se fracasser contre le mur et je hurlai de fureur.

Elle m'avait quitté. Elle m'avait abandonné !

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Voilà ça se gâte alors qu'ils avaient tout pour être heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps... ou peut-être pas cela dit. Sinon, rien à vois mais j'ai lu GREY de EL James et comment dire... Ma petite Cerise tu ne rates rien et franchement le Cricri à totalement baissé dans mon estime. Je préfère de loin notre cher Souverain elfique !

* * *

 _\- Et j'ai crié, criiiiiéééé, Cerise, pour qu'elle revienne ! (Ok, elle est nulle, je sors.)_


	17. Seule au Monde

**Une Quête Ratée  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici le 16ème chapitre. Un chapitre que j'aime énormément malgré l'absence d'un certain roi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **16**

 **Seule au Monde**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je mis quelques minutes à comprendre que je me trouvais dans un lit. Un lit pour le moins inconfortable, d'ailleurs. Je voulus me redresser mais un énorme mal de crâne me coupa la respiration et me donna envie de vomir sur le champ.

Mais que m'était-il arrivé ? Tout était flou dans ma tête.

— Restez tranquille, me dit une voix de femme que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant. Ce n'était pas une voix d'elfe. Les intonations de celle-là étaient pour les moins… abruptes si on aimait le style « marchande de poisson » sur le marché du vieux port.

Curieuse, j'ouvris un œil. La femme qui se tenait à mes côtés, était du genre enveloppé et ne sentait pas la rose mais plutôt… le poisson, justement.

Cette fois ci, ce constat me fit ouvrir les deux yeux d'un coup et me redresser tout à fait.

— Mais où suis-je ? grognai-je.

Ma voix était méconnaissable. Rauque. Ma gorge était douloureuse comme si je n'avais rien bu depuis une éternité.

— Z'êtes à Laketown sur l'Esgaroth, me répondit la femme en mettant ses énormes poings sur ses larges hanches. On peut dire, reprit-elle, que vous nous z'avez fait une sacrée frayeur. Z'étiez aussi inerte qu'une morte quand mes hommes vous z'on repêchée du tonneau dans l'quel vous croupissiez comme de la merde oubliée.

Je mis un moment à comprendre ce qu'elle me baragouinait. J'étais dans un tonneau mais que…

Un horrible élancement me vrilla le cerveau. Puis je me souvins... de tout ! Le vin, la cave… Maeiell ! Putain de merde ! Mais qu'elle _pouffiasse_ celle là !

Je m'étais faite avoir, et en beauté, s'il vous plait ! Purée que ça faisait mal à l'ego. Je savais que j'aurais dû me méfier de sa soi-disant amitié et de tout le baratin qu'elle m'avait sorti. Je n'aurais jamais dû la croire. _Connasse !_

Elle m'avait bien eue. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle préparait un coup aussi tordu et surtout qu'elle y serait sans doute aidée. Ce qui expliquerait comment j'avais pu atterrir dans un tonneau ! Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'avait pas la force pour m'y porter toute seule. Enfin, je l'espérais. Elle m'avait en plus, frappée très fort derrière la tête. Tâtonnant l'arrière de mon crâne douloureux, je sentis une énorme bosse. C'était un miracle que je sois encore en vie.

Si je la revoyais, et j'allais la revoir, je me jurai que je lui ferais la peau pour de bon, à cette sale garce d'elfe !

Un claquement de doigts devant mes yeux me ramena au présent et à la femme qui m'avait sauvée la vie. _Laketown_ ? Mais c'était quoi, ça, encore ?!

— Excusez-moi mais, Laketown, ça se trouve où exactement ?

— Où de quoi ? marmonna la femme avant de vérifier l'arrière de ma tête à son tour. Putain, ça fait vraiment mal !— Jamais vu une bosse pareille, continua-t-elle. C'est un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie, petite.

Non, vous croyez ? pensais-je, dépitée.

Bon, ça ne me disait toujours pas où se situait Laketown mais je me pris à espérer que Thranduil connaissait cet endroit et qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir m'y chercher. Car je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'il comprendrait ce qui s'était passé avec son ex-maîtresse. Elle puait la méchanceté et l'hypocrisie à plein nez.

En attendant, il fallait que je parte de là.

Je tentai de sortir du lit mais je sentis une main ferme me repousser sans ménagement contre le montant de ma couche improvisée.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? dis-je en protestant. Il faut que je parte !

— Ah non, ma p'tite, je vous laisse pas filer dans cet état.

Je la toisai un instant. Comment osait-elle s'interposer ?! Elle n'avait aucun droit sur moi.

— Il faut que j'y aille. Les elfes de Mirkwood vont s'inquiéter.

A ma grande surprise, elle se mit à rire comme si ce que je venais de dire était la plus grosse blague qu'elle ait jamais entendue de toute sa vie. — Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! protestai-je.

— M'enfin, ma pauvre fille, y a personne qui s'inquiète de vous. Ca va faire quarante huit heures que z'êtes ici et y a pas d'elfe qui s'est manifesté pour vot'tête. Même celui qui se charge de récupérer la victuaille pour son roi n'a pas soufflé mot vous concernant hier.

C'était une plaisanterie ?

— Vous connaissez les elfes de Mirkwood ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

— Pour ça oui, que même c'est Eryn Lasgalen, maintenant, qu'ils disent. Vertbois de Vertes Feuilles ou que'que chose du genre. Rien qu'ça.

— Mais comment ?

Je nageais en plein délire cauchemardesque, je ne voyais que ça.

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle me prenait pour une demeurée.

— Ca va faire des années qu'on commerce avec eux. 'Sont nos voisins, vous voyez.

— Ah…mais…

C'est là que je compris où je me situais : Lacville, bien sûr ! Effectivement la forêt était à la lisière du ponton qui reliait le lac — enfin dans le film de _Peter Jackson_ — à la ville.

Puis ce qu'elle venait de me dire percuta enfin mon cerveau un peu endormi. Personne n'avait demandé après moi. Thranduil semblait se ficher de savoir s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose. Ce constat me rendit presque malade. Sans doute ne s'était-il même pas aperçu de ma disparition, après tout.

Avisant les lieux pour penser à autre chose, je vis, sur une table branlante, quelque chose qui me sembla assez familier.

— Mon sac ! m'exclamai-je, surprise.

Mais comment était-ce possible ? Puis une horrible pensée s'infiltra en moi. Maeiell ! J'étais certaine qu'elle avait tout manigancé.

Me relevant avec prudence et malgré les rugissements de ma garde malade, j'attrapai ma besace et faillis pleurer quand je compris que tout ce qu'il y avait dedans devait être foutu.

C'est les mains tremblantes que je l'ouvris pour y découvrir toutes mes affaires mises en pagailles et dégoulinantes de flotte. Prenant mon ipod, j'eus l'amère confirmation de voir qu'il avait grillé. Quant au reste…

De quoi être dégoûtée jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Une larme tomba sur ma main qui tenait encore la bretelle, puis une seconde… puis ce fut tout. J'étais bien trop enragée pour pouvoir être triste.

Me redressant, je fis quelques pas jusqu'au lit pour m'y rallonger. La colère me paralysait complètement.

— Bah voilà ! A la bonne heure, vous avez enfin compris que ça ne servait à rien d'vous l'ver.

— Quand pourrai-je partir ? demandai-je d'une voix atone.

— Quand vous serez sur pieds, ma petite, rétorqua ma sauveuse d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Soupirant, je me rallongeai avant de me rendormir avec cette petite pensée : j'étais de nouveau toute seule dans un monde hostile qui ne voulait pas de moi et dont je ne voulais pas non plus et…

oO0Oo

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. J'avais fait un affreux rêve et… quelle était donc cette affreuse bicoque dans laquelle je me trouvais ? Et cette drôle d'odeur ? …

En fait non, je n'avais pas rêvé. Tout était on ne peut plus vrai... à mon plus grand malheur.

Doucement, je me mis debout et je fus ravie de constater que j'allais beaucoup mieux. Prudemment, je fis quelques pas pour me retrouver sur le seuil de la porte. Ce que je vis dehors me laissa comme deux ronds de flans.

Non mais sérieusement, ça existait vraiment des endroits pareils ? Et dire que je me moquais des films américains parce que je trouvais qu'ils en faisaient toujours trois tartines questions insalubrités d'époque et tout…

La maison dans laquelle j'avais passé ma convalescence se trouvait près du port de commerce et ça empestait le poisson mais d'une façon à vous faire gerber toute la journée. Franchement, si vous aviez besoin d'un bon régime rapide ou d'être dégoûté à vie de manger, c'était l'endroit idéal. Je mis un petit moment à retrouver des yeux celle qui m'avait soignée et accueillie chez elle. Je lui fis un bref salut dès que nos yeux se croisèrent. Elle semblait marchander pour un panier de légumes. Je soupirai. Il fallait que je me casse. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux physiquement, c'était le moment idéal.

— Ben alors ? dit-elle en signe de bonjour, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Mieux ?

Je la laissai passer pour qu'elle puisse déposer ses victuailles sur une table déjà bien encombrée de choses et d'autres que je n'avais pas envie d'analyser.

— Oui, bien mieux, dis-je. Je pense que je vais pouvoir partir maintenant.

— Ah, mais je pense bien, oui, me répondit-elle tout en s'affairant.

Elle était en train de préparer un paquet de linge et de victuailles. Sans doute pour son mari. Je fronçai les sourcils. Quoique, je l'avais toujours vue seule alors…

— Bon bien, commençai-je, merci pour tout et…

— Vous z'irez nulle part avant que j'aie fini avant vot'paquet !

Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je compris qu'en fait, ce baluchon, c'était pour moi qu'elle le faisait.

Je m'avançai vers elle et me retins à une chaise. Elle était si gentille malgré ses airs de mère maquerelle. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Jamais !

— Pourquoi faites-vous cela pour moi ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

Je n'avais pas ou plus l'habitude de recevoir de la gentillesse gratuite et sans arrière pensée. La dernière personne à avoir été gentille avec moi voulait que je devienne sa maîtresse, alors bon...

Elle se retourna vers moi et je pus voir à quel point son regard était bon.

— Parce que j'aime pas laisser une gamine démunie comme ça dans la nature sans rien. Il sera pas dit que le vieille Wilma a laissé un pauvre être partir de chez elle sans rien !

Ses propos me firent sourire. Finalement, j'avais un peu de chance dans mon malheur.

— Merci, dis-je simplement.

— Vous comptez aller où, au juste ? me demanda-t-elle tout en fourrant un morceau de viande séchée dans un torchon. Dale ?

Je secouai la tête négativement.

— Non, pas à Dale.

Qu'aurai-je été faire à Dale de toute façon ?

— Vous retournez chez les elfes d'la forêt d'Vertbois alors ?

Je secouai la tête encore plus vivement. Tout mais plus là bas. C'est bon, j'avais compris que tout le monde se fichait comme d'une guigne de savoir si j'étais vivante ou pas… quant à l'autre… qu'il aille se la mettre derrière l'oreille ou qu'il retourne voir son ancienne _pétasse_. Ils se valaient bien, de toute façon.

— Non, du tout, je vais à Fondcombe.

— Ah, dit-elle, 'connais pas. Par contre, vous serez obligée de passer par VertBois quand même. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'y a plus de _grosses pattes_ dans l'coin.

…Et donc de soldats elfiques ratissant la forêt, me dis-je pour moi-même. Cependant, si je devais passer par ce lieu de malheur, je tenterai de me faire prudente. Pas question de me faire remarquer.

Une fois à Fondcombe je tenterais de rencontrer Elrond pour qu'il me garde avec lui un moment, le temps de savoir ce que j'allais faire. Après tout, c'est comme ça qu'elles procédaient en général, les _fangirls_ des _fanfics_ que je lisais avant. Elrond, c'était un peu _l'assistante sociale_ de la Terre du Milieu : il vous disait quoi faire, vous offrait le gîte, le couvert et tout le toutim. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il serait capable de m'aider.

— Avant de partir, me dit Wilma, vous prendrez bien un peu de force avec un bon p'tit déjeuner que je vous ai préparé.

Je la fixai un moment, sans savoir si c'était une bonne idée.

— Avec grand plaisir, dis-je finalement.

Non pas que je voulus m'attarder mais elle avait raison, il me faudrait prendre des forces pour ce voyage vers l'inconnu. Je sus que je devais aller mieux quand j'entendis, venant du fin fond de ma conscience de fan en manque de séries, la musique de _Star Trek_ résonner comme pour m'encourager dans mon périple à venir.

 _« Espace, frontière de l'infini, vers laquelle voyage notre vaisseau spatial. Sa mission : explorer de nouveaux mondes étranges, découvrir de nouvelles vies, d'autres civilisations, et au mépris du danger, avancer vers l'inconnu. »_

Non, Cerise, tu n'es pas folle, juste timbrée mais ça, tu le savais déjà ! Ah ! Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour me faire un _Capitaine Kirk_ ou un _Mr Spock_ … Heum, oreille pointue et humour à deux balles… non, on a déjà donné ! _Chris Pine_! Attention, me voilà !

Je faillis éclater de rire quand je vis l'expression perplexe de Wilma qui devait se demander ce qui m'arrivait pour que je fasse cette tête. Non mais en fait, j'avais hâte de retourner chez moi, dans mon monde. Parce que là, tout de suite, je me serai bien fait une petite recherche d'images sexy dans _Google_ du petit _Chris_ * miam * _Pine_.

Je ne pus, finalement, pas m'empêcher de rire à mes bêtises.

— Z'êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? me demanda Wilma.

— Oui, oui, au contraire, si je suis comme ça, c'est que je vais beaucoup mieux, rassurez-vous.

Une fois que j'eus terminé mon petit déjeuner, Wilma me tendit le balluchon qu'elle m'avait préparé et j'attrapai mon sac qui avait eu le temps de sécher un peu.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à un large ponton qui reliait le village à la forêt — il y en avait donc bien un — et ce n'est qu'après plusieurs recommandations qu'elle me laissa filer.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps et de jours il me faudrait pour arriver à Fondcombe mais je priai ma bonne étoile pour que ce ne soit pas trop long ni trop dangereux. Je n'avais absolument rien pour me défendre... Même pas un Gandalf de poche ou un Aragorn en kit dans mon sac.

oO0Oo

Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant que la nuit était tombée et j'avais eu la mauvaise idée de continuer au lieu de m'arrêter pour la nuit.

Le hic, c'est que je n'y voyais que dalle. La lune était dans son quart et les feuillages de cette _putain_ de forêt ne laissaient pas passer grand-chose en luminosité. Bon, je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre des Araignées mais pour le reste… Sentant à peine mes jambes, je tombai finalement, comme un poids mort au pied d'un arbre. Je pris ensuite, un morceau de pain de mon bagage mais je n'avais pas vraiment faim.

Non, en fait, là tout de suite, j'avais surtout les boules. Pas de musique pour me tenir compagnie, pas d'espérance de me dire que demain tout irait mieux. Non, demain tout irait pire au mieux mais pas mieux au pire. De plus, je ne savais pas du tout combien de temps j'avais marché. Je savais que je marchais vite mais combien de kilomètres avais-je franchis depuis mon départ ? J'avais surtout l'impression de tourner en rond. Ah mais pourquoi ce monde de merde n'avait-il ni voiture ni _GPS_ ?!

Toutefois, la fatigue eut raison de mes appréhensions et je m'endormis comme une souche. Le grand air, _tout ça_ , vous voyez quoi !

Tandis que je rêvais que Marion, ma meilleure amie essayait de me convaincre que la nouvelle copine de Paul, un de nos potes, n'était pas faite pour lui, j'entendis des voix m'appeler au loin. M'excusant auprès d'elle, je me retournai pour voir qui m'appelait de cette manière.

C'était les deux mêmes personnes que j'avais vues dans un précédant songe. Encore une fois, ils m'appelèrent par des prières douces et aimantes, la femme, une elfe aussi belle sinon plus que Galadriel elle-même, avaient les yeux emplis de minuscules petits diamants. Je compris qu'il s'agissait de larmes. L'autre elfe, un homme, à côté d'elle, tout aussi beau, semblait peiné mais surtout très en colère. Il me faisait un peu peur. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche :

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

* _Elenwë, suis les étoiles_ _vers la voie qui t'es tracée_ _...Nous t'attendons_ * * _I Edelhie enwe vanya min hina !_ * * _Que les étoiles te protègent mon enfant !*_

 _Milyë, Atto ?! ne puis-je m'empêcher de crier. Maman, Papa ?! ... ... ..._

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'ils me disaient mais mon rêve fut interrompu par quelque chose d'humide qui me tombait sur le visage. Des larmes ?

Je me réveillai une nouvelle fois en sursaut. Décidément, ça commençait à devenir une habitude.

J'eus à peine le temps de ranger mes affaires qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur la forêt et donc sur moi ! Quelle poisse, purée !

Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour être à l'abri dans le palais de l'autre _biatch_. Dire que j'avais failli admettre que j'éprouvais plus pour lui que de la simple amitié ou même que je ne le détestais pas vraiment. Je le haïssais, oui, et j'espérais ne plus jamais le revoir de ma vie.

Courant comme une dératée, slalomant entre les branches et autres obstacles, j'essayai d'oublier que j'étais mouillée et transie de froid jusqu'aux os. La pluie, finalement, se calma au bout d'une demi-heure et je pus reprendre un rythme plus tranquille.

Après environ deux heures de marche, j'étais éreintée, lessivée, torchée ! Tandis que je réfléchissais où j'allais bien pouvoir me poser un moment, j'entendis du bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai lentement et je crus que j'allais mourir de terreur quand je vis ce qui me suivait.

Un loup. Une espèce de gros, d'énorme loup avec la bave aux lèvres, affublé d'une grosse tête et de dents digne d'un épisode des _Dents de la mer_. Il était monstrueux ! La bête commença à tourner autour de moi et, sans réfléchir, je me mis à hurler avant de détaler comme un lapin.

Je sentais qu'il me rattrapait et, comme je ne regardai pas devant moi, je trébuchai contre un monticule de terre. Je n'eus pas le temps de ramper que je poussai un hurlement de douleur. La bestiole venait d'agripper, avec ses crocs, l'un de mes mollets. _Putain_ , j'allais mourir là, c'était trop con. Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier de larmes de dépit.

Fermant les paupières très fort, comme si ça allait enlever toute la douleur que ça ferait quand il me dévorerait toute crue, je sentis un souffle d'air avant d'entendre un long couinement de détresse.

Relevant un œil, je vis un homme, sans doute un elfe en fait, qui venait de sauter sur la bête avant de lui trancher la poitrine d'un long coup de poignard, en un geste sûr. Ensuite il se débarrassa au loin de la sale bestiole avant d'y mettre le feu.

Ouf, pensais-je. Sauvée par le gong, et surtout par un elfe. Et oui, encore un. Cependant, à ses vêtements, je compris qu'il n'était pas un soldat du roi, encore moins un de ses chasseurs. J'en avais assez soupé, des hommes de main de l'autre _biatch_ à paillettes. Je refusais dorénavant de l'appeler par son nom. Il ne le méritait pas pour m'avoir abandonnée comme il l'avait fait.

Quand l'elfe eut terminé son affaire, il se retourna vers moi.

— Allez-vous bien, gente dame ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix très douce ou perçait de l'inquiétude.

— Heu oui, hormis mon mollet, je pense que ça va, soufflai-je, encore un peu sonnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

A l'évocation de la morsure qui me faisait un mal de chien, l'elfe s'avança vers moi d'un pas feutré et léger puis s'accroupit. D'une main ferme, il prit doucement mon pied pour le mettre à la hauteur de ses yeux.

— Ce n'est pas très joli, me dit-il. Ce Warg ne vous a pas ratée mais c'est une chance que vous soyez encore vivante.

— Un Ouargue ? C'est quoi encore, ça ? gémis-je.

— Les Wargs sont des bêtes maléfiques, me dit mon sauveur qui reposa délicatement ma jambe à terre.

C'était bien ma veine, heureusement que cet Adonis avait été là pour me sauver. Finir dans le ventre d'un de ces trucs, très peu pour moi. Je le vis chercher quelque chose dans la grosse sacoche qu'il avait à la taille. Il en sortit un bol en bois puis différentes herbes et…

— Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? demandai-je poliment.

Oui, ça m'arrivait aussi d'être polie avec des inconnus. Bien qu'il ait les oreilles pointues, il avait l'air vraiment sympathique comme tout. Et il était très beau. Beaucoup plus qu'aucun autre elfe de ma connaissance. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui arrivaient aux fesses et il portait quelques tresses qui lui allaient plutôt bien. Non, ce qui me fit vraiment craquer chez lui, ce fut ses yeux d'un bleu presque turquoise et son sourire empreint d'une infinie bonté. Et puis… il venait de me sauver la vie. Ça comptait aussi.

— Je vous prépare un cataplasme pour votre blessure, me répondit-il quand il eut fini de mélanger sa mixture à la couleur douteuse. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'infecte.

Je hochai la tête et grimaçai quand il me l'appliqua avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Toutefois, la douleur fut brève et bientôt, je sentis seulement une chaleur bienfaisante inonder ma jambe.

— Vous êtes un magicien ! dis-je, heureuse d'être délivrée de la douleur.

Ma remarque le fit sourire.

— Oh non, je suis loin d'être un de ces Istari qui protège la Terre du Milieu, répondit-il en riant, mais dites-moi, ma dame, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

Il ponctua sa demande par un sourire en coin qui atteignit parfaitement ses yeux rieurs. Vas-y, beau gosse, pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux…

— Oui, bien sûr, dis-je à la place.

Il s'assit à mes cotés.

— D'où veniez-vous avant d'être attaquée par ce Warg ?

— De Laketown.

Il haussa un sourcil. A ce moment là, il me rappela quelqu'un que je préférai occulter de ma mémoire.

— Pourquoi avoir quitté votre village pour venir ici ? C'est dangereux, vous savez.

J'allais lui rétorquer quelque chose de bien senti mais je compris qu'il n'y avait aucun reproche. Il était juste étonné de voir une humaine s'aventurer seule dans cette forêt.

— En fait, c'est assez compliqué mais pour résumer la situation, disons que je viens d'un autre monde, je…

Je m'arrêtai le temps de voir s'il m'écoutait ou s'il ne me prenait pas pour une folle, ce qui n'était pas le cas : il attendait que je lui donne la suite. — J'ai débarqué je ne sais comment dans cette forêt, il y a de cela quelques mois et j'ai été sauvée des araignées géantes par des soldats elfiques qui m'ont ramenée chez leur seigneur.

— Thranduil, répondit doucement l'elfe.

— Oui, c'est ça, dis-je. Vous le connaissez ?

Il hocha de la tête.

— Oui, je le connais assez bien, me répondit-il, un sourire mutin sur le visage qui me fit rougir.

Si cet elfe continuait comme ça, j'allais me liquéfier sur place.

— Vous savez, vous êtes vraiment très beau, balbutiai-je.

Je me maudissais d'être aussi stupide dans un moment pareil. Ma remarque m'avait échappé bien malgré moi. Mon sauveur me fixa un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Même son rire était… beau. Saleté d'elfe de malheur ! Mais lui, il était sympa, au moins, et pas imbu de sa fabuleuse personne comme un autre dont je ne dirais plus le nom.

— Merci gente dame, — il m'avisa de la tête aux pieds, toujours en souriant — Vous non plus, vous savez.

— Pardon ? croassai-je.

— Vous êtes jolie, me répondit-il, taquin, et j'aime beaucoup vos oreilles.

Hein ? Heu, il me draguait ouvertement ou quoi ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Qui était donc cet elfe ?!

— Mes oreilles sont rondes, répondis-je.

— Justement. Et sinon, reprit-il que s'est-il passé ensuite ? me demanda-t-il, redevenant sérieux.

Je piquai alors un monstrueux fard. Pouvais-je vraiment le lui dire ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'y risquais ? Oui mais quand même...

— Ensuite ? Heu, si je vous dis la vérité, vous me prendriez soit pour une folle, soit vous me prendriez pour une fille facile.

— Dites toujours.

Il me fixait de façon intense, attendant la suite. Il semblait bien patient et curieux, aussi.

— Non mais si je vous dis que j'ai d'abord été la servante puis la maîtresse de ce sale con de roi imbu de sa personne et aussi salaud qu'il est beau…

 _Oh mon Gieu_ , je l'avais dit ! Purée, j'avais osé dire ça à voix haute ? J'étais folle ou quoi ?!

— Vous avez été la maîtresse du roi Thranduil ? souffla l'elfe, totalement incrédule.

Je crus même qu'il allait s'étouffer sous le choc que venait de lui causer mes révélations des plus scabreuses...

Ah bah voilà, je suis jolie mais pas assez pour un elfe, encore moins pour un putain de roi. Sentant monter en moi une fureur digne d'une explosion volcanique, je me relevai tant bien que mal et avisai mon voisin qui était toujours assis par terre.

— Vous devriez vous rasseoir vous savez, me dit-il simplement.

— Oui j'ai été la maîtresse de ce connard de Thranduil ! hurlai-je, ignorant son conseil.

Dans un sens la douleur me rappelait que j'étais vivante et que toute cette merde qui m'arrivait été hélas bien réelle, elle. — Je me suis donnée à lui et quelle a été ma récompense ? Son ex-maîtresse s'est débarrassée de moi à la première occasion, en me larguant dans un tonneau avec toutes mes affaires. Allez, _bye bye Cerise_ , _Auf Wiedersehen_ ! Et surtout bon débarras !

La douleur étant trop forte, je me rassis de façon rageuse à ses côtés.

— Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser, ma dame, mais le roi Thranduil n'aime pas les humains, de là à prendre une de leurs femmes comme maîtresse…

Je fus surprise de le voir rougir. Ah, la pudeur elfique… tu parles, oui…

— Je vous rassure, crachai-je, il fut tout aussi étonné que vous mais _l'appel de la quéquette_ a été plus fort que tout.

Je me mis à rire jaune quand je vis son expression choquée.

— Vous êtes bien étrange et je n'ai aucun mal à vous croire quand vous dites que vous venez d'ailleurs, pour le reste… il serait tout de même préférable que je vous ramène avec moi jusqu'au palais d'Eryn Lasgalen.

Il se cala contre le rocher qui se trouvait derrière lui et leva son visage vers le soleil qui commençait à taper. Pour lui, la conversation semblait close.

Revenir à Mirkwood ? Enfin Eryn Lasgalen… Revoir l'autre tache ? Heu, comment dire…

— Je ne veux pas.

— Vous ne voulez pas quoi ?

— Aller là-bas.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

— Et où comptiez-vous aller si ce n'est au palais du roi ?

— A Fondcombe ! grognai-je. Pour y trouver Elrond et lui demander son aide.

L'elfe secoua la tête.

— Au mieux vous y trouverez ses fils mais pour ce qui le concerne, vous arrivez trop tard.

— C'est à dire ?

Mon sauveur, se détacha du tronc avant de se relever prestement.

— Elrond ainsi que la Dame de Lórien sont partis il y a quelques temps pour les Havres Gris où un bateau pour Valinor les attendait.

— Bordel, c'est bien ma veine, tout ça.

— Le mieux pour vous serait de retourner au palais. J'insiste. Si ce que vous me dites est vrai, je ne puis croire que le souverain vous ait mise à la porte de son royaume comme cela et sans tenter de vous en parler avant.

Il me toisa un instant, tentant de déterminer si je n'étais pas un peu mythomane sur les bords. Pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Non, certes mais, tout de même, ça faisait mal. Cela dit, ça m'apprendrait à raconter ma vie au premier venu. Mais quelle gourde je faisais, franchement.

— Je ne veux pas y retourner, marmonnai-je.

Je sentis qu'il se mettait une nouvelle fois à mon niveau.

— Comment vous appelez-vous ?

— Cerise, et avant que vous n'ajoutiez quoique ce soit, oui c'est mon véritable prénom et non je ne me moque pas de vous.

Il eut un rire de gorge.

— Eh bien enchanté, Cerise, quant à vous, vous pouvez m'appeler pour le moment _Laiqalassë_.

— _Laiqalassë_ ? Puis-je vous dire que votre prénom est pire que le mien ?

Il s'esclaffa carrément. J'aimais bien ce son mais son prénom… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès que je le prononçai, je voyais une étendue de feuillage vert. Il me… parlait. C'était un fait nouveau et étrange à enregistrer me concernant. Cela dit, ça avait aussi un peu la consonance d'un nom de yaourt bio à la chèvre. Pas top classe quoi.

Nous restâmes encore quelques heures au même endroit, le temps que le cataplasme fasse son effet. Laiqalassë m'apprit que nous étions à moins d'une demi journée de marche du palais. Me dire que j'allais y retourner et le voir LUI me tordit le ventre d'appréhension. Comment allait-il m'accueillir ? Irais-je une nouvelle fois passer du temps au cachot ? Autant de questions qui me firent perdre le peu d'optimisme qui me restait. J'essayai aussi de dormir un peu mais dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais ces deux elfes à la beauté surréaliste qui étaient aussi collants que des sangsues en manque d'hémoglobine.

Je dus m'endormir quand même car je fus réveillée un peu plus tard par un délicieux fumet. Mon nouveau compagnon de voyage et sauveur de son état nous avait préparé à manger.

— Tenez, me dit-il en me tenant un bol rempli à ras bord. Mangez tant que c'est chaud.

— Merci, soufflai-je en rattrapant la cuiller qui voulait se faire la malle — sans mauvais jeu de mot, bien sûr.

La première bouchée me laissa pantoise.

— Ch'est bon ! dis-je la bouche pleine, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire une nouvelle fois.

C'était étrange. J'en avais vu, des elfes, depuis que j'étais tombée ici mais c'était la première fois que j'en rencontrais un qui me paraissait si simple et… humain.

— Je suis ravi que cela vous plaise.

Puis chacun se perdit dans ses pensés tout en avalant ce bon repas.

— Si vous n'êtes pas marié, commençai-je, le ventre totalement rassasié, je vous épouse sur le champ ! Vous êtes fait pour moi.

Je n'avais pas voulu jeter de blanc entre nous, j'avais lancé ça comme ça, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère et lui signifier que j'avais aimé ce qu'il nous avait préparé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me regarde si sérieusement comme si… — Je… je disais ça comme ça, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, m'empressai-je alors d'ajouter.

Je le vis exhaler un soupir de soulagement.

— Ne jouez pas avec ce genre de demande, Cerise. Cela est pris très au sérieux par les gens de mon peuple.

Il se leva pour reprendre ma timbale vide. Il semblait un peu en colère contre moi.

— Je suis désolée, dis-je, je ne pensais pas mal faire. Je ferai attention.

— S'il vous plait oui — Puis son humeur changea et le sourire malicieux que j'avais appris à aimer ces quelques dernières heures refit surface — et refaites moi votre demande quand vous serez plus sérieuse.

Il me tourna alors le dos et je dus tousser très fort pour ne pas mourir étouffée. Un elfe qui avait de l'humour ? C'était tellement rare que je faillis prendre pour argent comptant ce qu'il venait de me dire… juste pour lui refaire une vraie demande un jour... qui sait ?

oO0Oo

Le retour jusqu'aux portes du palais d'Eryn Lasgalen ne fut pas une promenade de santé. Loin de là. Au bout d'une bonne petite heure, je boitais de plus en plus sérieusement. J'arrivais à tenir debout avec bien du mal.

— Courage, Cerise, me souffla Laiqalassë à l'oreille.

Il avait eu la gentillesse de se tenir près de moi au cas où je m'effondrerais. Par deux fois, il avait proposé de me porter sur son dos mais j'avais refusé poliment. Je n'étais pas une petite nature mais là… ça devenait de plus en plus dur.

— C'est encore loin ? gémis-je

— Non, une heure tout au plus. Voulez-vous que je vous porte ?

Ça me gênait mais avais-je le choix ?

— Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir faire autrement.

Laiqalassë s'agenouilla pour vérifier l'état de mon mollet. Il souleva le cataplasme.

— C'est en bonne voie, me dit-il, mais c'est encore très enflé. L'effort que vous avez du fournir pour marcher n'a pas du être des plus favorables.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il s'accroupissait pour que je monte sur son dos.

— Montez, dit-il. Nous y sommes presque.

J'acquiesçai et grimpai sur lui non sans réticence mais… pouvais-je faire autrement ? C'était soit ça, soit finir en rampant.

Je passai le reste de la route dans un mutisme total. J'appréhendais à mort la suite des événements.

— Vous avez peur ? me demanda mon preux chevalier, interprétant mon long silence.

— Un peu, avouai-je.

— Si je vous promets de vous protéger si jamais on vous veut du mal là-bas, me croirez-vous, Cerise ?

— Oui je vous crois, Laiqalassë. Je ne vous connais que depuis quelques heures mais je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

Il n'y avait rien d'ironique dans mes propos et, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je le pensais vraiment.

Il inclina légèrement la tête.

— Merci, répondit-il. A ce propos, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer, Cerise, commença-t-il.

Il semblait un peu gêné et j'aurai aimé pouvoir voir sa tête à ce moment là.

— Quoi donc ? Vous êtes tombé fou amoureux de moi, répliquai-je gentiment, me moquant un peu de lui pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il émit un bruit de gorge. Il riait ce qui fit trembler tout son corps et moi avec.

— Ah, si seulement, chère Cerise, mais non, pas vraiment. Je me suis permis de jeter un coup d'œil dans vos affaires.

Mon sac, pensai-je. Il y a quelques temps de cela, j'aurai hurlé comme une folle mais là que pouvais-je faire de plus. Je soupirai néanmoins.

— Et ? le questionnai-je un peu mécontente.

— J'en suis le premier navré mais vous êtes si différente des gens que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer en Terre du Milieu que la curiosité a été la plus forte.

— Ça va ? Vous vous êtes remis de vos découvertes ? demandai-je de façon plus sarcastique, cette fois.

Je lui en voulais un peu finalement. Au lieu d'être contrit, il se mit à rire.

— Pour tout vous dire, mon incursion s'est soldée par une terrible punition : je n'avais plus qu'une envie après, c'était de vous harceler de questions. Mais nous attendrons d'être arrivés.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me mis à rire. Cet elfe était juste terrible ! Je le connaissais peu voire pas du tout mais je l'appréciais vraiment. Des fois, les premières impressions étaient toujours les bonnes. Je devais le lui dire.

— On ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures, vous et moi, mais je vous apprécie déjà beaucoup Laiqalassë.

— C'est réciproque, Cerise. Tenez, regardez, nous sommes arrivés.

Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir juste devant nous les portes ouvertes du palais de Thranduil.

Mon cœur se mit à faire des loopings dans ma poitrine. Je me sentais mal mais aussi très excitée. Dans un sens, j'avais encore des difficultés à admettre cette simple chose : j'allais revoir Thranduil et, malgré tout ce qui venait de m'arriver, j'en étais heureuse et terriblement impatiente.

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

Pas de Thranduil dans ce chapitre et à dessein. De plus, ça m'a fait rudement plaisir de faire sortir Cerise du royaume des elfes. Bon, les circonstances sont ce qu'elles sont et puis elle rencontre sur son chemin un preux chevalier elfique alors bon...


	18. La Revanche d'une Blonde

**Une Quête Ratée  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici le 17ème chapitre. J'ai pris un énorme plaisir à relire ce chapitre et ce pour plusieurs raisons que je vous laisse découvrir ou redécouvrir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **17**

 **La Revanche d'une Blonde**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Nous venions de franchir les portes sans que les gardes de Thranduil ne nous disent quoique ce soit. Seul un petit salut de leur part à notre encontre montrait qu'ils nous avaient bien vus arriver. J'avais tenté de descendre du dos de mon chevalier servant mais Laiqalassë avait insisté pour que j'y reste. Ça me gênait mais ma jambe me faisait encore un mal de chien.

Tandis qu'il avançait toujours d'une démarche plus ou moins assurée, je fus surprise qu'il connaisse si bien les lieux. Etait-il donc déjà venu ici auparavant ? En tout cas, il n'avait pas besoin d'une carte ni d'un GPS pour se diriger dans les incroyables couloirs suspendus de la cité souterraine de Vertbois. Nous arrivâmes bien trop vite à mon goût dans la salle du trône qui m'était devenue si familière au fil des semaines.

C'est avec une certaine nostalgie que je me souvins des quelques mois passés dans ces cavernes. Même si les elfes évoluaient de manière plus ou moins lente, prenant le temps de tout et de rien à la fois, je n'avais pas vu les journées défiler malgré l'ennui que j'avais pu éprouver selon les jours. Sauf quand j'étais avec...

Me redressant un peu, je vis que le souverain était assis sur son trône. Dès qu'il nous vit, il se redressa comme s'il avait été monté sur un ressort. Je pouvais voir sur son visage une palette de sentiments que je ne lui avais encore jamais vus auparavant. Cependant, ce n'était pas moi qu'il regardait comme ça mais bel et bien mon sauveur. Je trouvai ça très curieux, d'ailleurs. On aurait dit que Thranduil venait de retrouver quelqu'un de très cher à son cœur. En vérité, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. C'était assez étrange.

— S'il vous plait, dis-je tout bas contre l'oreille de l'elfe qui frissonna légèrement contre mon souffle. Puis-je descendre maintenant ? Ça me gêne.

— Vous ne devriez pas, me répondit-il en tournant légèrement sa tête vers moi. A ce propos, comment allez-vous ?

— Mal, dis-je. La douleur est revenue, pire que tout à l'heure. Et je me sens très fatiguée.

Je l'entendis soupirer tandis que le roi s'avançait vers nous d'un pas décidé. Mu par un réflexe digne d'une gamine de trois ans, j'enfouis ma tête contre le dos de Laiqalassë, une fois que je fus descendue. Je ne voulais pas que l'autre me voie, je ne voulais pas que…

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par la voix grave de Thranduil. Il parlait avec l'elfe en Sindarin. Je ne comprenais absolument rien mais je fus soulagée de constater que le roi ne m'avait pas encore remarquée… jusqu'à ce que Laiqalassë tourne une nouvelle fois sa tête vers moi et ne me fasse avancer, presque de force, vers son interlocuteur.

Je gardai la tête baissée, ne voulant pas le regarder dans les yeux. J'étais une lâche mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour soutenir quoique ce soit avec lui et mon mollet me lançait des éclairs de douleurs de moins en moins évident à gérer.

— Vous ?! Entendis-je parfaitement et ce « vous » était loin d'être du genre : « Vous ? Mais quel plaisir et quelle surprise de vous revoir. Vous m'avez tant manqué ! » Non c'était plutôt ce « vous » là : Vous ? Encore ? Et moi qui pensais m'être débarrassé de vous définitivement par l'intermédiaire de mon ex-ou-pas-maîtresse !

— Et oui, c'est moi. Coucou ! dis-je de manière un peu moqueuse mais d'une toute petite voix en agitant le bout de mes doigts.

Je sentis mon elfe protecteur s'éloigner un peu de moi pour laisser passer Thranduil. Deux puissantes mains se refermèrent durement sur mes épaules. Je pouvais sentir à travers le tissu léger de ma robe les anneaux de ses bagues qui me blessaient durement

— Pouvons-nous savoir où vous étiez passée ? Pourquoi êtes-vous partie sans rien dire si c'était pour revenir ensuite ? me dit-il entre ses dents avant de me relâcher aussi brutalement qu'il m'avait agrippée.

Je clignai des yeux. Mais que me chantait-il là ? J'avais envie de lui dire que je n'avais pas eu l'intention de partir. Soudain, je me sentis flotter et je compris que j'allais m'évanouir.

Super ! 'Y'avait pas à dire, je détenais la palme des évanouissements depuis que j'avais atterri en Terre du Milieu !

Thranduil tenta de me récupérer avant que je ne m'affale par terre mais Laiqalassë fût plus rapide que lui… Ah ! La fougue de la jeunesse ! Je sentis ses bras autour de moi avant même de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Tant mieux, pensai-je, je n'aurais pas à m'expliquer avec l'autre. Enfin pas tout de suite.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à accepter le fait qu'elle soit partie de notre royaume sans même nous le dire. J'aurais même eu bien du mal à le supporter si mon devoir de souverain ne m'avait pas tant accaparé.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours mais elle avait laissé un certain vide derrière elle. Sans compter sa nouvelle amie qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de venir me reprocher mon manque de réactivité concernant les recherches pour la retrouver. Elle était partie, c'était son choix, j'avais d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes que de partir à la recherche d'une humaine aussi ingrate qu'impolie à notre égard. Malheureusement, cette décision ne m'empêchait pas d'enrager intérieurement. Les conséquences de sa fuite me laissaient un goût amer en bouche et ailleurs qui aurait mérité une dernière confrontation entre nous, juste pour que je sache.

J'avais le droit de savoir.

De fait, j'étais encore en train de me demander s'il n'allait pas être utile d'aller à sa recherche finalement, ne serait-ce que pour entendre de sa bouche ce qu'elle aurait à me dire. Je n'avais pas pour habitude qu'on me laisse comme cela. En général c'était moi qui mettais fin à une relation et non l'inverse. Cerise n'aurait le droit de partir que quand moi je le lui dirais et non l'inverse.

Nous étions en fin d'après-midi et je m'apprêtais à regagner mes appartements quand je vis arriver un elfe qui portait un bien étrange fardeau sur son dos. A première vue, il s'agissait très certainement d'un être vivant.

Je me fichais de qui pouvait être cette seconde personne, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Cela faisait presque un an que je ne l'avais pas vu. Nous l'attendions pour les jours à venir et je fus bien surpris qu'il se présente à nous si tôt. Cependant, dire à quel point son arrivée ne m'emplissait pas de joie serait faux.

C'était même tout l'inverse.

— _Legolas ! Mon fils ! Sois le bienvenu parmi les tiens_ , dis-je en Sindarin tout en m'approchant de lui avec un certain empressement.

Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras mais l'intrus accroché à son dos m'en empêchait. Etait-ce son horrible nain qui était agrippé à lui comme une sangsue sur sa proie ? Si c'était le cas, il était bien plus grand que je ne l'avais jamais envisagé.

— _Je suis heureux de vous revoir, père. C'est un très grand bonheur que de pouvoir vous voir une dernière fois avant votre long voyage_.

— _Merci, mon enfant. Mais dis-moi, nous ne t'attendions pas avant plusieurs jours._

Legolas me fit un sourire en coin.

— _Ce serait le cas si je n'avais pas croisé une bien étrange petite personne_ , me dit-il en tournant son visage vers l'espèce de chose pendue à lui.

Cette blonde chevelure me rappelait quelqu'un mais… doucement, Legolas la fit passer devant lui et je sentis parfaitement mon cœur battre plus fort.

— Vous ?! dis-je, ne pouvant enlever la surprise de mon intonation.

Je ne pensais pas la revoir aussi vite et pourtant, elle se tenait bien là devant moi, refusant de croiser ostensiblement mon regard, ce qui me mit vaguement en colère. Je voyais bien que mon fils nous dévisageait tour à tour.

— Et oui, c'est moi. Coucou ! me répondit-elle d'une toute petit voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. Se moquait-elle de moi ?

Avisant Legolas, je vis qu'il avait froncé les sourcils. D'un geste, je l'écartai de Cerise et agrippai ses épaules.

— Pouvons-nous savoir où vous étiez passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous partie si c'était pour revenir ensuite ? lui demandai-je sourdement tout en la lâchant.

Au regard qu'elle me lança, je sus qu'elle se sentait mal. Je n'eus pas le temps de la rattraper que Legolas l'avait dans ses bras.

— Elle a été blessée à la jambe par un Warg, père, m'apprit-il alors que l'incompréhension devait se lire sur mon visage.

Je secouai la tête. Cette soirée promettait d'être des plus laborieuses.

— Allons dans mes appartements, veux-tu.

Legolas, toujours avec Cerise dans les bras, me suivit sans rien dire. Pour ma part, beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à la jeune femme pour qu'elle se retrouve ainsi blessée ? Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour attirer aussi facilement tous les dangers de cette forêt.

oO0Oo

Quand nous arrivâmes et que mon fils l'eut déposée précautionneusement sur une causeuse, je me rapprochai d'elle pour vérifier sa plaie.

— Son mollet gauche, m'informa Legolas, voyant que je cherchais sa blessure.

Il lui avait fait un cataplasme, malheureusement ce dernier devait être changé et la morsure nettoyée. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir, quelques lambeaux de chair manquaient, elle aurait très certainement une vilaine cicatrice mais elle était hors de danger. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre indiquant une probable infection. Legolas avait fait du bon travail.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demandai-je en recouvrant Cerise d'une fine couverture tandis que mon fils et moi même allions nous asseoir un peu plus loin à une table pour la laisser se reposer.

Je me servis un verre de vin. Legolas, comme à son habitude, ne prit rien. Il n'avait jamais été un très grand consommateur d'alcool.

— J'étais sur la route du royaume de Dale quand j'ai entendu des hurlements. Comprenant que quelque chose d'anormal se passait un peu plus loin dans les bois, j'ai accouru sur les lieux. Un Warg avait sa jambe dans la gueule. C'est un miracle qu'elle n'ait rien eu de plus grave encore.

J'inclinai doucement la tête.

— Sais-tu où elle allait ? Elle te l'a dit ?

Je sentis sur moi son regard pénétrant. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de déterminer le degré de mon intérêt pour elle.

— Elle voulait se rendre à Fondcombe pour demander l'aide d'Elrond.

— Comment ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

Legolas soupira doucement avant de secouer la tête comme si quelque chose l'avait affreusement déçu. J'en fus assez intrigué.

— _Ada_ , vous savez que je n'aime pas m'immiscer dans vos affaires quelles qu'elles soient mais là…

— Là quoi, mon fils ? demandai-je d'une voix doucereuse.

— Cette pauvre petite était éreintée mais surtout apeurée et… furieuse. — Ses yeux se fixèrent aux miens. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait été votre maîtresse. Est-ce seulement vrai ? L'est-elle encore ?

Je mis un moment avant de me décider à répondre mais je crois bien que mon silence des plus éloquents parlait de lui même.

J'exhalai un très long soupir. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Cerise de divulguer ce genre d'informations à mon fils ?

— C'est exact, dis-je.

Legolas eut un grognement de fureur.

— C'est une enfant, _Ada_! Une pauvre petite fille perdue et…

— C'est une femme ! tonnai-je et ma vie personnelle, à tout le moins sur ce plan là, _ion nín_ , ne te concerne absolument pas.

Je le vis pincer les lèvres.

— Savez-vous, _Ada_ , comment votre précieuse compagne a atterri en dehors de votre royaume ? me demanda Legolas de manière cinglante.

Il savait quelque chose compris-je. Qu'est-ce que Cerise avait bien pu lui dire exactement ? N'était-elle pas partie de son plein gré nous quittant sans commune mesure ?

— Elle est partie délibérément, affirmai-je d'une voix tendue.

Legolas eut une moue dégoûtée qui le fit plisser les yeux.

— Je ne le crois pas, affirma-t-il.

— Que sais-tu, mon enfant, à ce sujet ? repris-je plus durement.

— Ce qu'elle m'en a dit… et avant que vous ne remettiez sa parole en doute à travers les propos que je vous tiendrai, sachez que j'ai la certitude qu'elle ne m'a pas menti.

Je m'enfonçai un peu plus contre le dossier de ma chaise. J'étais presque certain que son histoire serait des plus intéressantes et me ferait assurément grincer des dents.

— Je t'écoute.

— Il semblerait que votre ex-maîtresse, selon ses propres mots, et je pense qu'il s'agit de Maeiell, lui aurait tendu un piège.

Legolas s'arrêta un instant il avait croisé ses doigts qui reposaient à présent sur la table. Il me scrutait fixement, attendant très certainement de lire quelques émotions sur mon visage. Je n'en fis pas cas.

— Continue, ordonnai-je avec un air que je voulais ennuyé même si, au fond de moi, je bouillais de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

— La pauvre s'est retrouvée assommée et jetée dans un tonneau. Elle m'a dit qu'on l'avait repêchée en bien mauvais état du côté de Laketown.

Je ne pouvais croire à ses accusations. C'était très grave, voire impensable. Jamais Maeiell ne se serait permis ce genre de folie. Elle était ambitieuse mais savait où se trouvait sa place quand nous le lui ordonnions.

— C'est impossible, dis-je les dents serrées. Elle t'a menti, jamais Maeiell ne se serait abaissée à une telle vilenie. De plus, Cerise est partie avec toutes ses affaires. Ce qui prouve bien que sa fuite était préméditée depuis un moment.

Legolas se passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns — les même que ceux d'Elenna — puis il se leva et récupéra quelque chose qu'il lança sans ménagement sur la table. Je reconnus tout de suite cette besace.

— Celles-ci, je présume, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Je pris le sac de Cerise et fronçai les sourcils en le sentant légèrement humide. Je l'ouvris sans attendre et l'état des affaires qui s'y trouvaient me confirma ce que j'avais compris.

— Tout est trempé. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je savais, à quel point ce sac était important pour elle, jamais elle ne l'aurait jeté à l'eau, jamais… à moins que…tout ceci ne soit vrai. Je croisai les mains sur la table.

— Je pense que vous commencez à comprendre, répondit Legolas. Et si je puis aussi me permettre, elle a une énorme bosse à l'arrière du crâne qui corrobore ses propos.

Je me tournais vivement vers le corps endormi de Cerise. Avais-je été si aveugle que cela ?

— Merci de me l'avoir ramenée, Legolas.

— Oh ne me remerciez pas. Par contre, pourquoi ne pas avoir entamé des recherches pour la retrouver ? Vos maîtresses comptent-elles donc si peu à vos yeux ?

J'eus un rire de dérision. Depuis quand mon propre enfant me parlait-il sur ce ton ?

— Vos mauvaises fréquentations déteignent sur vous, mon fils, vous devenez irrespectueux.

J'employais toujours le vouvoiement avec lui quand il allait trop loin ou qu'il me mettait en colère. Je le vis tiquer. Fort bien.

Nous nous défiâmes un moment du regard. Je devais agir en conséquence de ce que j'avais appris. Cependant, une petite voix en moi n'arrêtait pas de me chanter une drôle de ritournelle.

Elle n'était pas partie, Cerise n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me quitter.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je mis un certain moment à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle je baignais. Tout près de moi, je pouvais entendre des voix deviser dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas. Ah ! Oui ! Le Sindarin. Peut-être que finalement, ça ne serait pas un mal que je suive de façon plus assidue les cours rébarbatifs de Dagnir, ne serait-ce que pour épier ce qui se disait autour de moi.

Me relevant à moitié, j'émis un bruit de gorge pour leur signaler que j'étais réveillée. Leurs deux têtes, celle blonde de Thranduil et la brune de Laiqalassë se retournèrent vers moi dans un seul et même mouvement synchronisé ce qui me causa un léger choc.

— Waouh ! m'exclamai-je avant de me lever et de m'étirer et... de me rappeler que mon mollet me faisait mal mais moins que tout à l'heure.

Laiqalassë se leva de sa chaise précipitamment et vint vers moi pour me prendre par le coude pour me conduire à leur table.

Je pris une chaise non sans avoir jeté un regard en coin au seigneur des lieux. Lui aussi me fixait d'un regard aussi intense que pénétrant et qui réussit presque à me mettre mal à l'aise. Cependant, cette petite sieste m'avait vraiment fait du bien et j'étais plutôt d'attaque pour quelqu'un qui avait failli se faire dévorer vivante par un horrible monstre.

— Un peu de vin ? me proposa mon beau sauveur, toujours aussi attentif à mes désirs.

— Heu, non merci, boire du vin là tout de suite, ça sera sans moi. Par contre si vous avez du thé glacé ou du _Coca Zero_ ou bien encore une bonne limonade…

Je m'esclaffai en voyant sa tête parfaitement ahurie. Parfois, j'arrivais encore à oublier que je n'étais pas sur ma bonne vieille _Terre tout Court_. Quand je m'en souvenais, mes entrailles se tordaient dans tous les sens.

Loin de le prendre mal, il me retourna un sourire en coin. Je devais avouer qu'il était vraiment craquant. Il était tout aussi beau que ceux de son espèce mais il avait ce petit côté sympathique, très… humain.

— Vous m'aviez jusqu'au thé Cerise, me répondit-il amusé, après cependant… les boissons que vous avez énumérées viennent-elle de votre monde ?

Je le fixai un instant, stupéfaite à mon tour. Mes propos ne semblaient pas l'avoir agacé, bien au contraire, il était tout simplement curieux.

— Oui, le _Coca Zero_ est une boisson gazeuse à base de feuille de cola et… d'autre chose, quant à la limonade, c'est une sorte de boisson sucrée avec du citron et pétillante aussi.

— Je vois, dit-il. Sur Arda, il n'y a pas ce genre de rafraîchissements malheureusement mais j'aurai été parfaitement curieux de pouvoir y goûter pour voir quel goût cela avait.

— Arda ? répétai-je étonnée. C'est quoi Arda ? Un nouveau lieu branché de la Terre du Milieu ?

Je vis l'incrédulité se peindre sur les traits de mon chevalier servant. Allons donc, allais-je le décevoir lui aussi parce que je ne savais pas ce que « Arda » était ?

Au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers Thranduil, les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés.

— Mais enfin père ?! Vous ne lui avez donc rien appris de notre monde ?

C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, hormis vouloir me faire apprendre à tout prix le Sindarin et coucher avec moi, Thranduil avait été assez avare concernant la culture et la géographie de son monde. Mais son fils lui…

 _Attention, attention, un déraillage de neurone vient de se produire dans la tête déjà complètement fêlée de Cerise Martin. Je répète : attention, attention, un déraillage de neurones..._

Je me mis à rire de façon débile. C'était pas possible, je nageais dans une dimension alternative, ou alors j'étais toujours endormie et je rêvais.

— Excusez-moi, mais j'ai cru à un moment, que vous aviez dit « père » au lieu de Seigneur Thranduil ou…

— Vous avez bien entendu, Cerise, dit Thranduil d'un air agacé.

— Heu… là je ne comprends plus rien, répondis-je les regardant tour à tour pour tenter de trouver une ressemblance quelconque. L'un était blond, l'autre brun… Mais… oui, leurs yeux étaient identiques et…

— Puisque mon fils ne semble pas avoir cru bon de se présenter lui-même, Cerise, permettez-moi de le faire pour lui. — Il désigna alors l'autre elfe d'une main — Voici mon unique enfant, mon bien le plus précieux, Legolas. — Puis se tournant vers son fils : — Je t'aurais cru plus prompt à décliner ton identité, _ion nín_.

Je vis l'elfe brun émettre un rire de gorge.

— Mais je l'ai fait père mais je ne sais pas… quand nous nous sommes présentés, j'ai eu la sourde envie de lui donner la version _Quenya_ de mon prénom. Vous savez que je ne me sers que de celle-ci quand je veux voyager sans être reconnu.

Vous dire que j'étais choquée… oui je l'étais, au delà des mots en fait. Ce n'était absolument pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas l'être, c'était…

— Je crois que je vais prendre un verre de vin, finalement, marmonnai-je, complètement sonnée.

Thranduil prit la carafe et me servit un verre plein que j'avalai d'un trait après l'avoir récupéré.

Je le reposai brutalement sur la table avant d'aviser Laiqalassë, enfin pardon, Legolas, LEGOLAS quoi ?!

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire quasi hystérique. J'avais rêvé de cette rencontre un nombre incalculable de fois. Bien avant même de tomber ici. J'avoue, j'avais toujours vu l'elfe sous les traits d' _Orlando Bloom,_ mais en blond. Dans ma tête, il avait toujours été blond ! Blond, pas brun, et accessoirement, il tombait raide dingue de moi. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire, un autre délire « _Made in Cerise_ ».

— Mais vous êtes brun, dis-je d'une voix accusatrice.

C'est vrai ça, il aurait du être blond. Blond comme son père !

Je le vis approcher sa chaise de la mienne.

— Je le suis effectivement, Cerise, et je l'ai toujours été.

— Non mais vous devriez être blond ! couinai-je avant de renifler bruyamment.

Il secoua doucement la tête, son sourire en coin toujours présent. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il avait l'air si… sage.

— Est-ce donc si grave que je ne sois pas blond ?

Je le fixai un moment. Etait-ce grave ? Bien sûr que non. Etait-il moins beau ? Heu, en fait non, il était même cinquante mille fois plus beau que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, mais je ne sais pas… me dire que j'avais côtoyé Legolas depuis ce matin, que je lui avais raconté ma vie et…

— _OH MON GIEU_ ! criai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher avant de mettre mes deux mains sur la bouche.

Mais quelle conne, comment as-tu pu dire à Legolas que tu couchais avec son père ? C'était, c'était… Cerise, va te pendre s'il te plait, tu rendras un très grand service à l'humanité.

— Vous devez avoir une très mauvaise image de moi, maintenant, soufflai-je dépitée.

— Pas du tout ! Pourquoi me dites-vous cela, Cerise ?

Je pus voir qu'il avait l'air parfaitement sincère.

— Je vous ai dit de but en blanc que je couchais avec votre père, voilà ce qu'il y a, marmonnai-je presque dans ma barbe.

— Cela suffit, Cerise ! tonna Thranduil en se levant de son siège.

Il semblait furieux, tout à coup, et pour cause. Exposer sa vie sexuelle aux chastes oreilles de son fils ne devait pas forcément lui plaire. — Vous n'aviez aucun droit de dire à qui que ce soit l'étendue de notre relation et…

— Père !

Legolas se leva et vint se planter devant le roi des elfes. Ils faisaient tous les deux approximativement la même taille et je pus les admirer à loisir de mon siège.

— Vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire de cette enfant votre amante ! Vous le savez ! Si elle me l'a dit, c'est parce qu'elle est encore trop jeune pour faire la différence entre ce qui est un secret d'alcôve ou pas. De plus, je vous rappelle qu'elle était perdue !

Enfant ? Trop jeune ? Perdue ?

— Hey oh ! Sans déconner, m'écriai-je outrée, je veux bien dire que j'étais perdue mais « trop jeune » ? Sans déconner, dans mon monde ça va faire un bail que j'ai atteint la majorité sexuelle alors hein, je ne vous permets pas !

Legolas grogna de mécontentement.

— Êtes-vous veuve, Cerise ?

— Heu, plait-il ? Non, non… Pourquoi cette question ?

Je le vis se pincer l'arrête du nez avec ses doigts. Cela m'amusa, il avait le même réflexe que son père.

— Il aurait été préférable que vous le soyez. — Puis jetant un coup d'œil noir à son père — Comment avez-vous pu prendre l'innocence de cette jeune fille sans une once de remords ?

L'atmosphère s'était dégradée à tel point que je fus surprise que les appartements de Thranduil ne se soient pas transformés en glacière. Mais où était donc _Scrat_ pour briser la glace avec son gland ? Heum, et si c'était moi qui la brisais, cette glace, justement ? J'allais dire quelque chose de léger quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur...

— Mon Seigneur, je viens vous apporter votre repas, dit la voix joyeuse de…

— Maeiell ! grognai-je en m'avançant vers elle, lentement mais sûrement.

En fait, j'étais tout à fait furieuse et je n'avais qu'une envie : lui refaire le portrait, genre, à la façon Picasso.

Elle fut surprise quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Tu m'étonnes, connasse ! Tremble, car ma colère sera terrible et implacable.

— Oh vous ici ? me dit-elle, toute mielleuse, genre je ne suis au courant de rien, je vous pensais partie très loin et…

— CRÈVE, SALOPE ! éructai-je avant de me jeter sur elle.

Je réussis à l'attraper au cou et je la fis tomber par terre sous l'effet de surprise. Le plateau qu'elle portait alla se fracasser un peu plus loin mais je m'en fichais bien. Maeiell était plus grande et plus forte que moi mais je n'en n'avais cure. Ma haine décuplait mes forces. J'allais la tuer, lui faire ravaler tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir ! A cause d'elle, mon ipod, toutes mes affaires étaient foutues ! — _Sale connasse de merde_ , je vais te faire bouffer ta langue !

Elle tenta de se dégager mais j'étais assise sur elle et bien plus lourde. J'allais avoir raison d'elle quand je sentis des bras m'agripper fermement avant de me tirer vers l'arrière.

Me tournant vers l'impudent qui avait osé m'arrêter dans ma juste vengeance, je grognai en reconnaissant Legolas.

— Cerise, non, s'il vous plait.

Revenant à l'autre grognasse, je crus m'étouffer quand je vis Thranduil la prendre par la main pour la remettre débout. Elle me lança un sourire victorieux qui semblait dire : _tu vois, maintenant qu'il t'a baisée et que moi je t'ai baisée bien profondément, il m'est enfin revenu._

— Je suis dégoûtée, dis-je en soupirant.

— Venez, Cerise, me dit Legolas, sortons d'ici.

Nous passâmes devant le roi et sa… maîtresse sans même lui dire un mot et sortîmes dans le couloir, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

— Où se trouve votre chambre, Cerise ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

J'allais lui dire que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus de chambre quand je me souvins qu'il y avait celle non loin des appartements royaux qui m'avait été attribuée quand j'étais arrivée ici.

— Sur votre gauche, murmurai-je en reconnaissant la porte au loin. Sans demander son reste, il l'ouvrit et nous nous engouffrâmes dedans. La pièce était sombre mais il trouva une bougie qu'il alluma. Le lit était toujours là et fait. Une chaise était posée à côté. Legolas s'y assis et me présenta le lit pour que je m'asseye en face de lui.

Il semblait vouloir que nous discutions. Je ne voyais pas de quoi mais si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir…

Il attendit que je sois bien installée pour commencer.

— Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai empêché de frapper Dame Maeiell, Cerise ?

Je crus bien que j'allais m'étrangler. Maeiell n'avait rien d'une dame, c'était une pute, rien de plus ni de moins, et il l'appelait « dame » ?!

— Non, dis-je de façon laconique.

J'étais en colère et blessée.

— Dans notre monde, Cerise, les représailles quelles qu'elles soient sont gérées par le souverain de chaque royaume. — Il s'arrêta un instant, vérifiant que je le suivais toujours — Dans votre cas, il est clair que Dame Maeiell a mal agi. Cependant, ce n'est pas à vous de convenir de la punition qui lui sera donnée ni de vous en charger vous-même, mais à votre roi.

— Mais Thranduil… pardon le Seigneur Thranduil n'est pas mon roi, m'offusquai-je.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté, me fixant toujours.

— Vous vivez ici, vous êtes donc sous l'autorité du seigneur des lieux.

Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle mais bon…

— Que va-t-il se passer alors ?

— Le roi viendra vous voir pour vous demander si vous souhaitez qu'un procès soit donné. Si effectivement Dame Maeiell est coupable, alors le roi décidera de la sanction.

— Je vois, dis-je. Même chez les elfes il y a un tribunal et tout… mais dites-moi, Legolas, avez-vous des avocats ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Il avait l'air surpris.

— J'imagine que votre réponse est non.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un "avocat ?" me demanda-t-il intrigué.

Je me mis à souffler fortement. Décidément, cet elfe était très curieux de la moindre chose.

— Une personne qui nous défend si on en a besoin mais qui vous coûte plus cher que ce qu'il vous apporte en général.

— Je vois. Sachez qu'ici, chacun se défend devant le roi qui jugera et sanctionnera s'il le faut.

Je m'affalai un peu contre le lit et épiai Legolas d'un œil. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il s'agissait bien du fils de Thranduil. Même si j'avais remarqué quelques points de ressemblance entre eux, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était... brun. Je compris alors que la défunte femme du roi avait dû être brune. Perdue dans mes réflexions, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Thranduil avança. Vu comme ça, il paraissait incroyablement imposant. Je n'avais pas fait attention avant mais il était en tenue protocolaire. Sa couronne sur sa tête lui donnait un air des plus terrifiants en cet instant.

— Lui as-tu parlé, Legolas ?

— Oui, père.

Thranduil hocha la tête comme si l'affaire était entendue.

— Cerise, Maeiell et vous-même, vous-vous présenterez demain matin dans la salle des audiences. Nous mettrons au clair toute cette histoire et sanctionnerons si sanction il doit y avoir.

Je levais la tête au ciel. Bordel, c'était encore plus chiant que sur la _Terre tout Court_. Cela dit, j'avais réussi à lui faire un peu mal. Pas autant que ce qu'elle m'avait fait mais assez pour mettre un peu de baume sur mon petit cœur meurtri.

— Très bien. Merci, répondis-je simplement.

Je vis Legolas se lever de sa chaise et prendre la direction de la porte. Cependant, alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, il se retourna vers moi :

— Cerise, tentez de vous reposer jusqu'à demain, me dit-il doucement.

— Je vais essayer mais ce n'est pas gagné, lui dis-je.

J'étais amère. Très amère.

Il inclina la tête et sortit en me souhaitant bonne nuit.

Je me retrouvai seule avec Thranduil. Je n'avais pas besoin de lever la tête vers lui pour savoir qu'il m'observait, le visage imperméable à la moindre émotion. Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes avant que je ne me décide à parler.

— Que me voulez-vous, Seigneur Thranduil ? demandai-je de manière abrupte et en insistant bien sur le mot « Seigneur ».

Je le vis tiquer légèrement.

— Je pensais que vous aimeriez vous délasser dans un bain avant de vous reposer pour la nuit, me dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Je le scrutai un instant et bientôt, nos yeux s'accrochèrent. Je ne baissai pas la tête, puis je compris qu'il attendait une réponse.

— Je veux bien me laver, Seigneur Thranduil. Je verrai moi-même pour trouver une servante qui veuille bien m'apporter un baquet et de l'eau chaude.

Il soupira. Il semblait tout d'un coup très las.

— Vous pouvez le faire dans ma salle d'eau, Cerise.

Je secouais la tête. Non, rien ne serait plus comme avant. A l'heure actuelle des choses, ça m'était tout bonnement impossible.

— Je ne pense pas, votre Majesté. Ce serait parfaitement indécent et me décrirait d'une manière que je refuse d'être… comme je vous l'ai déjà dit.

— Pourtant il n'y a pas si longtemps, cela ne vous dérangeait pas, argumenta-t-il.

Je me redressai un peu.

— Mais ça, c'était avant tout ça, dis-je en faisant un grand geste de la main. Avant que je comprenne que finalement, je n'étais qu'un simple trou pour vous que…

Je le sentis s'approcher de moi. Il était furieux. Je me passai la langue sur les lèvres.

— Je vous interdis de me prêter des pensées que je n'ai pas Cerise.

Je me levai à mon tour, le cœur serré, au bord de la nausée à cause de ce que je m'apprêtai à lui dire.

— Je ne vous prête rien du tout, je constate, c'est tout. S'il vous plait, votre Majesté, laissez-moi tranquille. Je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais vraiment me reposer.

J'avais dit tout ça d'une traite, sans le quitter des yeux. Je le vis reculer d'un pas avant de se retourner vers la porte.

— Vous avez gagné pour ce soir, Cerise, mais croyez-moi, cette discussion est loin d'être terminée. Je vais vous faire envoyer Liamarë pour qu'elle s'occupe de vous.

Il se retourna à demi vers moi.

— Nous nous reverrons demain lors de l'audience. En attendant, Cerise, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Puis il sortit doucement, me laissant seule avec ma colère, mon amertume mais aussi autre chose que je ne voulais pas définir mais qui me faisait mal… très mal, même.

Si j'avais eu le courage de m'opposer à lui ce soir, c'est parce que je lui en voulais de se méfier autant de moi, d'avoir cru une conne plutôt que ma parole. D'accord, il la connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps mais il aurait du savoir, ou se douter à tout le moins, qu'elle était mauvaise.

Et puis… comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que je serais partie comme ça alors que je lui avais dit mon envie de rester à ses côtés ? Mes sentiments à son égard étaient en train de se transformer, je m'en rendais compte et ça me faisait peur. Je ne le voulais pas mais… je sentais au fond de moi que c'était déjà trop tard… et j'allais très certainement le payer très cher.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Cerise était de retour, cependant nous sentions que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Dans un sens, ce constat était pour le moins perturbant. Beaucoup de choses étaient en train de changer dans nos vies mais aussi dans la mienne en particulier. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, nous nous étions installés dans une routine qui me convenait. La journée, j'avais mes charges et elle ses occupations, le soir nous nous retrouvions pour de tendres moments. J'avais cru qu'elle s'en était accommodée, qu'elle avait enterré sa lubie de vouloir être autre chose que ma maîtresse. Une amie ? J'émis un ricanement de dédain. Le roi n'entretenait pas de relation licencieuse avec une amie et de toute façon, cela ne voulait rien dire. Qui plus est, jamais le roi des elfes n'entretiendrait une quelconque amitié avec une simple humaine de basse extraction. C'était parfaitement risible.

Avisant un verre, je me servis du vin que je bus d'une traite avant de me resservir à nouveau. J'avais exigé de la part de Galion que chaque pièce de ces appartements soient pourvue en alcool de raisin. Boire me faisait oublier, boire était la seule chose qui arrivait un peu à apaiser la noirceur sans fond qui me consumait depuis des siècles.

J'en étais à un nombre non négligeable de carafes vides quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

— Il est tard, dis-je d'une voix atone, me doutant bien de qui il s'agissait.

J'avais énormément bu mais dramatiquement, plus les siècles passaient et plus mon corps supportait l'alcool. Pour avoir une chance d'être assez étourdi pour nager dans un océan de tranquillité, il m'en fallait des quantités astronomiques… et de plus en plus forts.

— Vous ne devriez pas boire autant, père.

J'étais affalé sur le sofa qui avait accueilli le corps si tendre et si doux de Cerise quelques heures plus tôt. La couverture roulée en boule non loin de moi portait encore sa fragrance de femme. Je la pris pour la porter à mon visage et me repaître de cette odeur que j'avais bien cru ne plus pouvoir sentir un jour.

Legolas prit place sur la table basse qui se trouvait en face de moi, ignorant les vestiges et cadavres de bouteilles vides qui y trainaient. Il me regarda un moment, analysant ce qu'il voyait, et finit par secouer la tête de dépit. Mon cœur se serra.

— Quand repars-tu, _ion nín_ ? demandais-je, histoire de meubler un peu ce silence qui devenait bien trop pesant à mon goût.

— Pas tout de suite, père, répondit-il.

Il se passa alors la main dans les cheveux.

— Bien, au moins profiterai-je un peu plus longtemps de mon unique enfant.

— J'ai croisé Liamarë avant qu'elle ne parte se reposer, reprit Legolas. Cerise lui a dit deux-trois choses, dont le nom de celle qui s'est occupée d'elle à Laketown.

Cerise… cette humaine que j'avais accueillie par curiosité dans mon royaume et qui de rien paraissait, au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient, devenir tout. Trop. Bien trop à mon goût. Legolas continuait de me parler mais j'étais déjà parti loin dans mes divagations.

— _Ada_ ! s'exclama-t-il alors, vous m'écoutez, au moins ?

— Heum, qu'as-tu dit ?

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Un geste qui me ressemblait tant que je faillis m'en attendrir. Si Elenna le voyait, elle serait si fière de lui. _Notre enfant_.

— Je pars tout de suite chercher cette femme pour qu'elle puisse témoigner demain. Ainsi, vous serez sûr que Cerise ne vous ment pas.

— Tu veux faire venir une humaine dans notre royaume ? m'exclamai-je quand je compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

— Oui, dit-il fermement. Je sais que vous tenez encore à croire que Maeiell n'est en rien l'instigatrice de la disparition de Cerise, mais moi je crois qu'il est grand temps que vous ouvriez un peu les yeux, _Ada_.

— Les yeux sur quoi Legolas ? demandai-je en soupirant.

Je sentais poindre une affreuse migraine.

— Sur le fait que cette petite humaine semble vous avoir ébranlé bien plus que vous ne voulez l'admettre.

— Je te demande pardon, Legolas ? Où as-tu été pêcher une idée aussi grotesque ? C'est parfaitement ridicule.

Mon fils se leva, droit comme un i. Il n'était pas en colère. Bien au contraire, il affichait ce petit sourire en coin qui avait su désarmer tant de gens, moi y compris.

— Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que cette petite Cerise a réussi l'exploit de toucher des endroits de votre conscience que vous pensiez à jamais scellés.

Je tournais la tête en signe de déni. — Allons, père. Qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine le plus, qu'elle ne soit pas des nôtres ou que vous vous rendiez compte que votre cœur n'est pas si mort que vous le pensiez ?

— Dehors, Legolas. Tu as dit assez de fadaises pour ce soir.

— De fait, père, j'ai une humaine à ramener avant la fin de matinée.

Il s'inclina poliment avant de me laisser seul avec mes bouteilles vides et mes démons. Je n'avais pas envie de rester seul mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec laquelle j'avais envie de passer cette soirée… elle se trouvait au bout de ce même couloir et… ne voulait pas me voir.

Je poussai alors un juron et balayai d'un revers de main, les carafes vides ainsi que mon verre qui allèrent s'écraser contre le sol dans un bruit rageur. Je ne pouvais que m'en prendre à moi-même si tout allait de travers, si tout allait trop loin.

Cette humaine que nous avions gardée à nos côtés pour apaiser une simple curiosité avait par inadvertance rouvert de vieilles blessures non cicatrisées et fissuré des murs érigés depuis si longtemps que nous en avions presque oublié l'existence.

Ah, chère Varda, qu'allions-nous faire ?!

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Laiqalassë : vous le savez maintenant mais il s'agit bel et bien de Legolas. Laiqalassë est la forme Quenya de son prénom. On la retrouve notamment dans les livres des Contes Perdus. Que savons-nous de Legolas au delà des récits connus ? Pas grand chose finalement. Pour ce qui est de la couleur de ses cheveux, il n'a jamais été dit nulle part qu'ils devaient être blond. Nous l'avons supposé du fait que son père le soit. Pour le reste, c'est l'interprétation de Peter Jackson et de Orlando Bloom qui ont fait le reste. Ce choix de la couleur brun est voulu. Ma vision de Legolas n'a vraiment rien à voir avec Orlando Bloom.  
\- Voilà une interprétation de Legolas par l'illustratrice Magali Villeneuve que j'aime tout particulièrement : / / cerisemartin . files . wordpress 2014 /05 / legolas - magalivilleneuve .jpg (supprimer tous les espaces).


	19. L'Avocat du Diable

**Une Quête Ratée  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici le 18ème chapitre. Un procès haut en couleur et quelques petites révélations... ou pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **18**

 **L'Avocat du Diable**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à m'extraire de mon lit. Liamarë me secouait comme un prunier depuis un petit bout de temps avant que je ne me décide enfin à me lever.

— Dépêche-toi, Cerise, me dit-elle, notre Seigneur ainsi que l'audience s'impatientent.

J'écarquillai les yeux en me souvenant de ce qui allait se passer.

— Et ils m'attendent depuis longtemps ? voulus-je savoir, le cœur battant à un rythme anormal.

Liamarë soupira.

— Notre roi a repoussé le procès à cette fin de matinée. Il souhaitait que tu te reposes.

— Tu déconnes ? soufflai-je, interloquée. Thranduil, enfin je veux dire, le Seigneur Thranduil a vraiment fait ça pour moi ?

L'elfe se mit à rire doucement.

— Aussi incroyable que cela puisse te sembler, oui, il a fait cela — elle s'arrêta un instant me scrutant intensément —… pour toi, finit-elle par dire.

J'allais rétorquer quelque chose quand on frappa à la porte.

— Liamarë, Cerise, il faut que vous veniez, maintenant. Toute la salle commence à s'impatienter.

C'était Tamril. Je ne l'avais plus croisé depuis un moment… depuis que nous nous étions embrassés et ce souvenir me donna un sentiment de malaise. J'avais mal agi envers lui. Dès que j'aurai un moment, il faudrait que j'aille lui parler pour m'excuser et lui expliquer les choses. Je l'aimais beaucoup certes, mais simplement comme un bon ami.

Je me dépêchai d'enfiler la robe que mon amie me tendait, me brossai sommairement les cheveux et sortis en trombe. Le bras droit du capitaine de la garde nous attendait au bout du couloir. Il nous fit un signe de tête quand nous arrivâmes à son niveau.

— Tamril, soufflai-je un peu gênée et en rougissant légèrement.

— Venez, Cerise, nous devons faire vite avant que le roi ne perde patience pour de bon.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà parti vers la salle des audiences. Je le suivis en boitillant légèrement. Bien que moins douloureuse que la veille, ma blessure au mollet me gênait pour marcher normalement. Liamarë, quant à elle, avançait derrière moi.

— Tout va bien se passer, me dit-elle quand nous fûmes arrivées.

Avisant l'intérieur de la salle, je me sentis défaillir.

— Allons, Cerise, tout ira bien, tenta-t-elle de me rassurer une nouvelle fois en me caressant le dos en un geste apaisant.

J'émis un bruit de gorge. Je n'étais pas rassurée, mais alors pas du tout.

— Il y a bien du monde ce matin à Mirkwood, dis-je doucement pour me détendre et faisant référence à une vieille phrase bien connue.

— Vertbois, me dit Tamril avec un sourire narquois, maintenant c'est Vertbois.

S'il voulait se montrer drôle c'était plutôt raté.

Tandis que j'avançais d'un pas mesuré à l'intérieur de ce tribunal improvisé, tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. L'assemblée se tut, me dévisageant comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu une humaine de leur vie. C'était assez stressant.

Tamril, voyant que je tremblais légèrement me pressa le coude dans un geste visant à m'encourager. Je lui adressai un maigre sourire en retour.

Pour éviter le regard inquisiteur de tous ces elfes, je me mis à contempler le décor de ce lieu que je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'admirer auparavant. A l'instar des autres pièces, cette salle possédait, elle aussi, des colonnes en forme de troncs d'arbre, entrelacées de lierres montants. Une sorte de box sur les deux cotés droit et gauche retenait la foule… car oui, je n'abusais pas en disant qu'il y avait foule aujourd'hui. C'était étrange car quand j'étais arrivée à Mirkwood, la population m'avait parue bien moins dense.

Au bout de l'allée se trouvaient deux chaises hautes comme celles que l'on pouvait trouver dans les appartements du roi. Sur l'une d'elle se tenait assise de façon très droite Maeiell, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce à mon arrivée.

Je ne la regardai pas non plus lorsque je m'assis à ses côtés. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à empêcher mes mains de trembler.

J'étais très angoissée.

En face de nous, se trouvait Thranduil, et encore une fois, il réussit l'exploit de me couper le souffle. Il avait toujours été incroyablement beau et le voir drapé dans ses apparats de roi, de juge et de bourreau me donna des frissons qui n'étaient pas seulement liés à mes appréhensions. Même dans des moments pareils, il arrivait à me faire de l'effet. J'étais dramatiquement irrécupérable.

Sur sa gauche se tenait son conseiller dont je n'avais jamais retenu le nom ainsi que d'autre gens que je ne connaissais pas.

Mon estomac se tordit de douleur. Je me rendais bien compte que depuis que j'étais arrivée en Terre du Milieu, je n'avais jamais rien fait pour m'y insérer… et encore moins pour m'y intégrer. La plupart de ces gens savaient qui j'étais, quant à moi, je n'avais jamais pris la peine de vraiment les connaître tous, préférant rester hermétique à ce monde qui me paraissait aussi surréaliste que ma venue inopportune. En somme, j'avais tout fait pour être celle qui ne serait que de passage. Une simple humaine qui avait bien plus de privautés que la moitié d'entre eux. Celle que le roi avait acceptée alors qu'il n'acceptait jamais aucun étranger chez lui. M'étais-je fourvoyée depuis le début ? Aurais-je dû croire à tout ce truc qui m'était arrivé ? Avais-je mal agi en me montrant aussi stupide et hystérique que si j'avais été dans un simple fanfiction en manque de sensations fortes ? Et aujourd'hui, allais-je payer tout ça ? Jamais ces gens ne prendraient mon parti, je ne leur avais jamais donné la peine de vraiment me connaître. Même le roi ne connaissait que ce que je voulais bien montrer de moi. En somme, ce procès, il y avait de forte probabilité que ce soit l'autre qui le gagne. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ma droite, je vis son petit sourire en coin.

Pendant que je ruminais intérieurement, un autre elfe entra par une porte qui se trouvait derrière le roi. Il vint à ses côtés pour s'entretenir avec lui et Thranduil lui présenta alors une chaise vide où il s'assit avant de faire un signe de tête souriant à ma rivale.

J'étais perdue. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'il m'aurait suffi de crier sur tous les toits ce qu'elle m'avait fait pour être crue alors qu'elle… elle vivait ici depuis des millénaires sans doute et connaissait très certainement tout le monde.

Un bruit de marteau me fit sursauter, me ramenant à ma triste réalité. Une image fugace de mon ancienne chambre d'enfant me revint en mémoire.

— Si je vous ai réunis ici c'est sur la demande de Cerise, cette jeune humaine qui vit parmi-nous depuis peu, commença le roi d'Eryn Lasgalen d'une voix puissante et sans défaut.

D'un geste sûr il me présenta de la main et m'invita à me lever. — Nous vous écoutons, jeune demoiselle.

Je mis un petit moment à comprendre que c'était à moi de parler, de dire, d'expliquer. C'était plus fort que tout mais je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'assistance. Je les voyais chuchoter entre eux, me montrant du doigt comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. Il est vrai que je ne devais être guère plus qu'une étrangère à leurs yeux.

— Je…, je suis…

Je ne pus jamais finir ma phrase. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je n'étais pas préparée à ce genre de chose. Je sentis ma tête s'enflammer. Mes joues devaient être cramoisies.

— Exprimez-vous, qu'on en finisse ! tonna une voix qui n'était pas celle de Thranduil. — Il s'agissait de l'elfe qui avait souri à Maeiell un peu plus tôt. — J'ose espérer que vous ne nous avez pas réunis ici pour rien, jeune fille.

L'assemblée se mit à rire doucement mais un coup d'œil assassin de Thranduil les réduisit tous au silence.

J'exhalai un très long soupir et tentai de remettre mes idées en place. Si je faiblissais maintenant, rien ni personne ne pourrait quoi que ce soit pour moi. Même Thranduil ne pourrait pas m'aider. En somme, j'étais seule et cette fois, les pitreries que j'affectionnais tant ne me serviraient pas à grand-chose. Je ne me battais pas pour quelque chose que je ne saisissais pas, non, je me battais pour mon honneur. L'honneur d'une simple petite humaine dans un royaume d'elfes totalement hostiles.

— Parlez, Cerise, vous n'avez rien à craindre, reprit Thranduil d'une voix qui se voulait bienveillante.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui pour le regarder et il m'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Etait-ce possible que finalement, il me croie ? Pourtant, la veille, il semblait encore réticent à mettre la parole de Maeiell en doute.

J'inspirai un bon coup avant de me lancer.

— Je réclame justice et réparation face à ce que l'elfe Maeiell m'a fait subir.

Je pris le temps de faire une courte pause pour me laisser le temps de continuer : — Elle a abusé de ma confiance pour mieux me tromper et me faire du mal.

Bruit dans la salle.

— Et que vous a-t-elle donc fait de si grave ? demanda le conseiller de Thranduil.

— Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide dans les caves pour ensuite me porter un coup à la tête et me mettre dans un des tonneau vide qui allait être envoyé au village des hommes, dis-je d'une voix claire, sans trembler.

— En quoi cela vous a-t-il porté préjudice ? me demanda un autre elfe qui se trouvait sur la gauche de Thranduil et de son conseiller.

Je crus m'étrangler d'indignation avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu à sa question. Il voulait savoir, c'était tout.

— J'ai failli mourir, répliquai-je en relevant le visage et en fixant fermement les juges. De plus, repris-je, elle a fait croire que j'étais partie délibérément en récupérant toutes mes affaires pour les jeter sans états d'âme dans le tonneau où j'étais moi-même inconsciente.

Je vis le conseiller se tourner vers Thranduil et lui parler à voix basse. Ce dernier inclina la tête avant de se tourner vers Maeiell.

— Levez-vous, Maeiell fille de Maëgloene, asséna la voix implacable du roi. Vous êtes accusée par l'humaine Cerise et invitée du royaume d'Eryn Lasgalen d'avoir conspiré délibérément à sa disparition, au risque de provoquer sa mort. Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

— Je n'ai rien fait, rétorqua l'elfe d'un seul mouvement de tête. Cette humaine ment comme elle respire.

Maeiell me lança un regard de côté. Il était méprisant et pleins de hargne. J'eus envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour régler tout ça moi-même mais je m'en abstins. C'était dur mais j'y arriverais.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire que l'humaine est une menteuse ? Vous a-t-elle fait du tort par le passé ?

Ah bah ça oui, je lui ai piqué sa place toute chaude dans le _sacro-saint_ lit du roi. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait la rage, la garce. Cela dit, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle allait dire pour justifier sa haine à mon encontre.

— Depuis qu'elle est ici, elle n'arrête pas de jeter la confusion parmi les elfes mâle de notre royaume, répliqua-t-elle en prenant un timbre presque larmoyant.

Putain que c'était bas, ça… Comme si j'étais devenue _l'Hélène de Troie_ de Mirkwood. Purée mais où est mon _Paris_ ? Où est _Orlando Bloom_ sans son arc et ses flèches ?! Tiens, en parlant de _Orlando_ , je me demandai bien où pouvait être Legolas, je ne l'avais pas vu quand j'étais arrivée ici.

— Cerise ? Cerise ?! entendis-je tout d'un coup.

C'était le roi.

— Oui, excusez-moi, dis-je, honteuse d'avoir été surprise dans mes pensées.

— Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ? demanda un des juges.

Répondre à quoi déjà ? Ah oui !

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne ma requête, dis-je d'une voix dure.

Thranduil et son conseiller acquiescèrent en chœur.

— Quant à moi, répondit Maeiell alors qu'on ne lui avait rien demandé, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait du mal à cette humaine. Quand bien même je ne l'apprécie pas — après tout c'est une humaine — je ne lui aurais jamais fait le moindre mal.

Le roi d'Eryn Lasgalen acquiesça de nouveau puis il tendit la main vers un point derrière moi.

— Approchez, Dame Gabrielle, il semblerait que vous ayez quelque chose à nous dire.

Etonnée, je me retournai vers la femme de Haldir et ma nouvelle amie. Elle semblait plus déterminée que jamais.

— Je vous confirme les propos tenus par Cerise. J'ai vu de mes yeux l'elfe Maeiell et Cerise se rendre ensemble aux étages inférieurs du palais.

Nouveaux murmures dans l'assemblée.

Je ne savais même pas que Gabrielle nous avait aperçues. J'aurais tant voulu me tourner vers elle pour lui témoigner ma reconnaissance.

— Elle ment ! hurla Maeiell ! Cette elfe ne vaut pas mieux que l'humaine, ce n'est qu'une horrible petite…

— Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi de ma femme, ni de la petite-fille de la Dame Blanche* ! tonna la voix de Haldir.

La garce se retourna pour fusiller le Gardien de la Lórien d'un regard assassin.

— Il suffit ! rugit la voix du roi, et le silence fut dans la seconde même où il avait hurlé ces mots. Pour ma part, j'avais l'impression de m'être retrouvée dans un épisode de _Shark_ ou de _Drop Dead Diva_ sans… les principaux acteurs.

— Effectivement, nous ne remettrons pas en doute les propos de la petite-fille du seigneur Celeborn et de Dame Galadriel*, Haldir, nous vous prions d'excuser Maeiell, vous pouvez vous rasseoir, répondit Thranduil. Il n'y aura pas de guerre aujourd'hui.

Curieuse, j'osais enfin lorgner derrière moi et je vis que Gabrielle était dans le premier rang avec Haldir qui avait l'air furieux, prêt à dégainer son épée. Alors comme ça, Gabrielle était la petite-fille de Galadriel ? Elle me l'avait bien caché. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à ses prestigieux grands-parents.

Tandis que Maeiell enrageait complètement, Thranduil et ses juges improvisés se retirèrent quelques minutes pour discuter entre eux de tout ce qui avait été dit jusqu'alors. Ils revinrent ensuite et au moment où le conseiller allait dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Incrédule, je vis Legolas avancer avec…

— Madame Wilma ? soufflai-je, complètement surprise. Mais que…

La vielle femme me fit un hochement de tête avant de venir se présenter avec le fils du roi devant Thranduil et les autres.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda le conseiller, légèrement dégoûté de voir une nouvelle humaine en ces lieux.

— J'ai eu l'autorisation du roi pour ramener ce témoin, commença Legolas.

— Très bien, Legolas _Thranduilion_ , débita l'autre elfe. Nous vous écoutons.

Le prince, qui se trouvait à présent devant moi avec Wilma, secoua la tête. J'imaginais sans peine, un sourire de dérision se peindre sur son visage.

— Ce n'est pas moi que vous écouterez, Annael, mais madame Wilma qui a eu la gentillesse de se déplacer de Laketown pour témoigner ici.

D'un geste, il encouragea Wilma à parler.

— C'sont mes hommes qu'ont ramenés cte pauvre fille chez moi. L'ont trouvée dans un tonneau à moitié raide…enfin morte, quoi. Elle était dans un sale état et avec tout l'eau qu'elle avait, j'ai bien cru que j'pourrais rien faire. Sur elle, y avait aussi sa besace toute trempée. J'lai gardée pour quand elle s'réveillerait.

— Etait-elle blessée ? voulut savoir le roi d'une voix dure, ses yeux fixés sur la pauvre femme.

J'avoue que je n'aurai pas aimé être à sa place. Mais quel courage !

— Pour ça oui, affirma-t-elle. Elle avait une bosse aussi grosse qu'un œuf de poule sur l'arrière d'son crâne. Y avait même un peu de sang. Ceux qui l'ont frappée ont pas été d'main morte. J'…

— Cela suffira. Merci, jeta froidement Thranduil.

Legolas inclina la tête avant d'emmener Wilma derrière l'un des deux box où se trouvaient les spectateurs de ce drôle de procès improvisé.

Tandis que je regardais Thranduil invectiver en Sindarin son conseiller, Annael, donc… je sentis quelque chose me toucher l'épaule. Je me retournai.

— Allez-vous bien, Cerise ? me demanda Legolas, un brin inquiet pour moi.

Savoir qu'il avait à cœur mon bien être me toucha bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

— Oui, merci, et grâce à vous, dis-je dans un murmure.

Il secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai fait que chercher Dame Wilma. Quand je lui ais expliqué de quoi il en retournait, elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde.

Cherchant Wilma des yeux, je la vis avec Gabrielle et Haldir, mes plus fervents supporteurs dans cette histoire. Je fis un merci silencieux. Haldir inclina sa tête avant de poser sa main sur le cœur, tandis que Gabrielle et Wilma me souriaient.

Une nouvelle fois, le roi nous rappela à l'ordre.

C'est dans un silence total qu'il allait enfin rendre son verdict. Une chape de plomb se plaça dans mon ventre tandis que je retenais mon souffle.

— Aux vu de tout ce qui a été dit et de ce que nous avons pu en déduire, ils nous apparaît clairement que l'elfe Maeiell est coupable des faits qui lui sont reprochés.

— Non, hurla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est qu'une humaine, comment pouvez-vous croire un être aussi insignifiant et dénué de valeur ?!

— Il suffit ! tonna le roi. En plus de nous décevoir, continua-t-il, vous faites honte à notre royaume. Vous avez abusé de notre confiance tout en pensant que cela serait sans conséquence. Nous avons longuement hésité sur la sanction à prendre. Vous ne serez pas bannie de ce royaume, cependant et pour la peine, vous perdrez ce qui fait votre plus grande fierté.

Des gardes apparurent pour prendre Maeiell par les bras.

— Mon Seigneur, je vous en supplie, tout mais pas cela, se lamenta-t-elle.

Elle s'était mise à pleurer et, tout à faire entre nous, je la trouvais des plus pathétique. Elle ne m'inspirait que pur mépris. Je détestais ce genre de personne.

— Emmenez-la jusqu'à ses appartements et qu'elle n'en sorte qu'une fois que tout sera fini.

— Ce procès est terminé, vous pouvez tous repartir à vos occupations, beaucoup de choses restent à faire, déclara Annael qui se leva à son tour avant de partir.

Le roi, quant à lui, avait quitté la salle juste après Maeiell et ses deux gardes qui la serraient de près. Il ne m'avait même pas adressé un regard, cependant j'avais eu le temps de le voir s'entretenir quelques secondes avec son fils.

Quant à moi, je restais plantée là. Alors c'était tout ? Et c'était quoi, cette punition ? Je n'avais rien compris. Ils ne la bannissaient pas après ce qu'elle m'avait fait ? Où était la justice là dedans ? Je vis Haldir et Gabrielle quitter la salle avec Wilma. Bientôt, je fus l'une des dernières à être encore présente à l'intérieur.

— Venez, Cerise, me dit la voix chaleureuse de Legolas.

Je le scrutai un instant. Il avait toujours son énigmatique petit sourire qui lui donnait un air charmeur. Pour un peu, j'aurais presque pu tomber amoureuse de lui si je ne l'étais pas déjà de quelqu'un d'autre… son propre père.

— Pourquoi faites-vous autant pour moi, Legolas ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

— Ne vous avais-je pas promis de vous protéger une fois que nous serions entrés au palais ?

— Oui, mais…

— Il n'y a pas de « mais », Cerise. Vous valez la peine que l'on se batte pour vous, me répondit-il avant de me prendre dans une accolade fraternelle.

Je me laissai aller contre lui et plaça mes deux bras derrière son dos. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pu profiter d'un simple câlin sans arrière pensée.

— Mes parents me manquent, marmonnai-je contre sa tunique.

Il me caressa doucement la tête.

— Vous étiez proche d'eux ? me demanda-t-il.

— Oui, très. Et j'ai envie de les revoir. Mes amis me manquent aussi, ma vie normale me manque. Mon chez-moi, mes habitudes…

Je sentis les larmes poindre doucement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui disais tout cela mais il m'apparaissait comme une espèce de bouée à laquelle je pouvais m'appuyer. Il ne me jugerait pas.

— Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps, Cerise ?

Sa voix était douce, elle raisonnait en moi comme un véritable baume sur ma conscience.

— Je ne sais pas, dis-je en reniflant, ici vous ne comptez ni les heures ni les jours de la même manière que nous. Sans doute deux mois, trois mois, voire plus, je ne sais pas. Je ne compte plus.

Sa main quitta mon crâne. J'en fus presque déçue, j'avais aimé cette sensation d'apaisement quand il m'avait caressée.

— Le mal du pays est quelque chose de tout à fait normal, reprit-il en m'écartant légèrement de lui. Et à ce que vous me dites, je dirais que vous commencez aussi à vous sentir un peu mieux parmi nous.

Je relevai la tête, surprise pas ses propos.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça, Legolas ?

Il m'avisa un moment avant de me montrer un sourire franc.

— Si vous vous sentiez mal, vous compteriez chaque jour qui vous sépare de chez vous, me dit-il.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? demandai-je, peu convaincue par ses propos même s'ils visaient à me rassurer.

— Je n'essaie pas de vous rassurer, Cerise, mais je vous parle par expérience.

— Par expérience ?

Alors là… Je ne comprenais pas.

— Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous mais… moi j'ai toujours le mal du pays quand je quitte le royaume de mon père. Il n'y a pas un seul jour, une seule seconde que je ne compte pas.

— Votre… votre père vous manque-t-il ?

— Toujours, me répondit-il. Malgré ses défauts, sa froideur et ses airs indifférents, j'aime énormément mon père. Il mérite d'être de nouveau heureux, Cerise.

Je scrutai les prunelles de ses yeux incroyablement bleues, du même bleu que ceux de Thranduil.

— Pourquoi me dites vous tout ça, Legolas ?

Il caressa doucement mon visage. Il ne m'avait toujours pas quitté du regard.

— Parce que j'ai la certitude que vous pouvez être celle qui lui rendra la joie et le goût de vivre.

Par réflexe, je me dégageai de lui, les yeux écarquillés par le choc que m'avait causé cette affirmation. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'il avait vu la vierge, qu'il déconnait, qu'il m'avait prise pour la mère Teresa de la Terre du Milieu, mais je fus incapable de lui dire tout ça. Non, parce que pour le moment, mon cœur battait à un rythme fou et qu'une autre partie de ma conscience exultait aussi. Si c'était ça être amoureuse, je n'aimais pas cette sensation. Etre dépendante du moindre espoir… c'était juste pathétique. Puis mon bonheur retomba aussi vite qu'un soufflé quand je me souvins que Legolas devait être quelqu'un d'utopiste, et puis il aimait tout le monde. Finalement, je ne pouvais pas prêter intérêt à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Sans doute disait-il tout ça pour me rassurer ou me faire plaisir. Avait-il compris que je nourrissais plus qu'une simple toquade pour son souverain de père ?

— Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais rendre heureux votre père vu qu'un jour, je rentrerai certainement chez moi.

— C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite, Cerise. Allons, allez le retrouver, il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il tenait à vous parler.

Je secouai la tête, me rappelant la fin de ce procès dans lequel je n'avais rien saisi du dénouement.

— Je ne veux pas le voir. Il n'a même pas puni Maeiell.

Legolas soupira.

— Vous n'avez très certainement pas saisi le degré de la punition mais je puis vous garantir que Maeiell s'en souviendra pour le restant de son éternité. C'est une des plus lourdes sanctions qu'un roi puisse donné à l'un de ses sujets.

— C'est vrai ? demandai-je étonnée. Mais que va-t-il lui arriver ?

— Mon père a ordonné qu'on lui rase la tête.

— C'est tout ?

— Ce n'est pas tout, Cerise, c'est grave. Dans notre royaume, pour un elfe perdre sa longue chevelure est le signe d'une grave offense faite au roi lui-même. En faisant cela, mon père a clairement fait comprendre à tous que vous étiez spéciale pour lui.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Peut-être parce que malgré tout ce qu'il peut vous montrer, il tient à vous.

Je ne pus rien dire de plus car Legolas me força presque à retrouver Thranduil. C'est donc le cœur battant que je partis en direction des appartements du roi.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

J'avais été à deux doigts de perdre mon calme quand j'avais compris que Maeiell m'avait manipulé. Comment avait-elle osé prendre son roi pour un imbécile ? Je fulminais encore quand j'arrivais à mes appartements.

Il fallait que je me calme. Cerise ne devait être ni le témoin ni le souffre douleur de mon énervement. Elle n'y était pour rien. Un dommage collatéral face à mon aveuglement. Je restai debout sans rien faire pendant quelques minutes mais cela ne me calma aucunement. Agacé, je retirai ma couronne avant de la lancer rageusement sur mon bureau. Ensuite je déboutonnai mon manteau et une fois que je fus plus à l'aise, je partis en quête d'un verre et d'une carafe de vin. Galion avait pour ordre de toujours faire en sorte que chaque carafe se trouvant ici soit correctement remplie sans que je ne le lui demande. Voyant le liquide rouge rubis me narguer, je l'attrapais par le goulot et versai l'alcool de raisin par grande rasade, jusqu'à ras bord. Je le bus d'un trait, puis me resservis.

— Vous ne devriez pas boire comme cela, me dit une douce voix que je mis un moment à reconnaître.

Cela eut pour mérite de m'arrêter dans mon élan. Je reposai le verre tout en tentant de me calmer.

— Cerise, dis-je en me retournant doucement vers elle.

Elle était plantée au beau milieu du salon. Son regard doré me fixait sans ciller. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort. Que m'arrivait-il exactement ? Qui était-elle, finalement, pour me faire ressentir autant d'émotions contradictoires ? A la joie de la voir se mêlait aussi de l'agacement et puis autre chose. Sans doute du soulagement de la savoir parmi nous et non ailleurs. Elle avait une nouvelle fois failli mourir, et encore une fois, j'en étais le seul responsable. Ne savais-je donc pas prendre soin de ceux qui m'importaient ? Tant de gens avaient comptés pour moi et si peu qui avaient survécu. Fermant les yeux un instant, je me sentis perdre l'équilibre. Avisant un fauteuil non loin de moi, je m'y affalai sans autre forme de procès. Que les apparences aillent chez Morgoth...

— Mon Dieu, allez-vous bien, Seigneur Thranduil ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en courant vers moi.

Je me passais la main sur le front.

— Ainsi je suis redevenu le seigneur Thranduil pour vous, dis-je amèrement.

Je me sentais un peu las. Le vin et la douce torpeur de l'alcool m'appelaient de toutes leurs forces mais Cerise faisait écran entre ce désir d'oubli et moi-même.

— Vous êtes la personne la plus compliquée que je connaisse, avança-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez de moi au juste.

Tout, faillis-je lui dire… parce que c'était une chose certaine que je ne pouvais plus taire à moi-même. Je voulais tout d'elle : son désir, ses peurs, ses rires, ses joies, ses peines… et son amour. Cependant, je ne me sentais pas prêt à faire de même en retour. Je ne pouvais pas, j'avais déjà aimé d'un amour fou Elenna, ma douce Elenna qui était encore en moi et n'en repartirait probablement jamais mais… Cerise, ce que j'éprouvais pour elle était à la frontière de ce que j'avais ressenti un jour pour ma belle et tendre Elenna. Ce qui était inconcevable, à moins que…

Pris dans un élan de tendresse, j'attrapais une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds. Des cheveux qui avaient la douceur de la soie sous mes doigts.

— Nous avons cru ne plus jamais vous revoir, avançai-je doucement.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant de bouger, laissant filer sa mèche entre mes doigts. Je relevai alors la tête pour la regarder. Elle semblait si malheureuse. Etait-ce par ma faute ? Et depuis quand cela m'importait-il ?

— Je ne suis jamais partie, commença-t-elle en revenant se planter devant moi.

Elle était debout et moi assis. Je n'aimais pas cela, alors je me relevai pour lui faire face.

— Vous n'étiez plus dans notre royaume, Cerise, lui rappelai-je durement. Comment aurions-nous pu croire qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ? Vous étiez libre.

— Mais je vous avais dit que je voulais vous accompagner jusqu'aux Havres Gris. Ma parole a donc eu si peu d'effet sur vous ?! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui montait dans les aigus.

Ses yeux brillaient et je compris qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

Pourquoi ?

— Vous n'êtes qu'une humaine, Cerise, parfois les humains reviennent bien plus souvent sur leur parole que n'importe quelle autre créature d'Arda.

Elle émit un ricanement de dédain.

— De la part de celui qui a un jour abandonné tout un peuple au prise entre les mains d'un dragon sanguinaire, je vous trouve bien culotté.

Comment osait-elle me reparler de cette histoire ?! Comment la connaissait-elle, d'ailleurs ?

— Cela ne vous concerne pas, Cerise, crachai-je bien malgré moi.

Je sentais la fureur, à ses propos, monter dans mon corps sans pouvoir l'arrêter. — Si j'ai agi ainsi c'est que j'avais mes raisons alors que vous…

—Mais je n'ai jamais voulu vous quitter ! Je me sentais bien ici, et en sécurité ! Je ne suis jamais partie de mon plein gré ! Avec tout ce que nous… ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, reprit-elle, pourquoi serais-je partie ?!

— Je ne sais pas Cerise, dis-je doucement en me passant la main sur le visage. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

— Vous avez si peu confiance en moi, soupira-t-elle.

— Vous êtes humaine, répondis-je en me détournant d'elle pour récupérer mon verre que j'avais délaissé à son entrée.

— Que dois-je faire pour être autre chose à vous yeux ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Rien, soufflai-je en vidant mon verre.

Rien, repris-je pour moi-même parce qu'à la vérité, elle était déjà bien plus qu'une simple humaine à nos yeux. Elle nous appartenait.

— Je ne veux pas être une nouvelle maîtresse pour vous.

— Vous ne l'avez jamais été, marmonnai-je en me resservant un verre.

Pendant que je le remplissais, j'entendis un bruissement de vêtement, comme si… mais je décidai de l'ignorer.

— Je veux être moi-même, Thranduil.

Elle m'avait appelé par mon nom, m'étonnais-je, et je me maudis d'en ressentir autant de plaisir.

— Vous l'êtes déjà, Cerise.

Sa douce fragrance emplit alors mes narines. Elle devait être juste derrière moi mais, pour une raison que je refusais d'analyser, je ne voulais pas me retourner maintenant. J'avais peur que mes émotions soient bien trop lisibles, je n'aimais pas être mis à nu.

— … et je vous veux vous, Thranduil. — Elle s'interrompit un instant sa main venait de se poser sur mon dos. Avais-je bien entendu ? — Je vous veux comme une femme veut l'homme qu'elle désire, termina-t-elle dans un doux murmure.

Je me haïssais d'être sensible à ses paroles. D'y prendre goût. Cette conversation me rappelait et me ramenait à des souvenirs enfouis datant de plusieurs millénaires. Un jour, une elfe m'avait tenu des propos presque similaires. Je ne pouvais pas croire que…

— Je ne suis pas un homme, Cerise.

— Non, vous ne l'êtes certes pas, mais je vous en prie, tournez-vous, regardez-moi telle que je suis.

Cette supplique. Je reconnaissais à peine celle qui était en train de me parler mais cela réveilla quelque chose en moi qui était endormi depuis si longtemps que je crus défaillir en superposant une autre voix venue d'un autre temps. Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait, je me retournai lentement vers elle.

Ce n'était pas une étoile brune faite de courbes lumineuses et de douceur qui me regardait mais une jeune femme blonde pulpeuse et incroyablement nue.

— Cerise, hoquetai-je bien malgré moi.

Elle ne détourna pas les yeux.

— Je vous veux vous tel que vous êtes, c'est ma décision et non parce que vous me l'avez ordonné, imposé ou décidé. Je vous veux vous parce que moi, Cerise, j'en ai très envie. Je vous veux vous, Thranduil, au delà d'un simple marché et si je reste à vos côtés, c'est de mon seul choix.

Je vis sa main se lever avant de venir caresser ma poitrine. Je fermai les yeux sous le coup d'une émotion venue du plus profond de mon âme. Certains morceaux d'un puzzle qui avait commencé à se dessiner sous mes yeux, il y a quelque temps déjà, commencèrent à s'imbriquer d'eux-mêmes. Se pouvait-il que les Valar soient si facétieux qu'ils me l'aient renvoyée sous l'apparence d'une frêle et insignifiante femelle humaine ? Elle qui parlait Quenya dans son sommeil, la langue de ses ancêtres, elle qui m'avait troublé bien plus que je ne l'avais voulu, se pouvait-il que…

— Votre cœur bat si vite, Thranduil, remarqua-t-elle avant de poser sa tête contre mon torse.

Dans un accès de tendresse venu de loin, lié à de vieux souvenirs, je l'enveloppai de mes deux bras et embrassai son crâne. Qu'elle soit brune, blonde ou autre, humaine ou elfe, elle resterait ma seule et unique…

— Cerise, soufflai-je avant de me dégager d'elle pour prendre sa bouche en un baiser d'une tendresse infini qu'elle me rendit avec la même douceur. J'avais envie d'elle, à tel point que je sentais mon corps trembler sous l'effort de ne pas la posséder sans autre forme de procès.

Au lieu de cela, je la pris dans mes bras pour la porter jusque dans ma chambre à coucher et l'y allongeai avant de me déshabiller avec une certaine impatience. Quand je fus nu, je la rejoignis avant de reprendre notre baiser là où je l'avais laissé. Je la voulais si fort que j'en avais mal partout. Doucement, elle me renversa pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi avant de quitter ma bouche pour embrasser ma poitrine, égrainant une série de baisers tout aussi excitants et emplis d'une promesse de volupté qui me fit presque l'effet d'un coup de foudre. Je sentis sa langue descendre jusqu'à mon nombril et je compris qu'elle n'avait rien prémédité. Sa passion semblait n'avoir aucune limite et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs millénaires, je décidais de m'abandonner totalement à cette nouvelle étreinte.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Comment était-ce possible de vouloir aimer et pleurer en même temps ? Tandis que ma langue se promenait librement sur le corps magnifique de Thranduil, mon cœur avait envie d'exploser en un milliard d'étoile d'amour, de tendresse et de passion. Tout à l'heure, j'avais décidé d'écouter mes émotions plutôt que la raison qui me commandait de le fuir. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire allait soit me coûter très cher soit me rendre heureuse pour le restant de mes jours. Cela dépendrait de comment il l'aurait, lui, interprété.

Et maintenant nous étions là, moi sur lui et lui qui me regardait d'un regard presque surpris laissant presque croire qu'il avait laissé tomber cette muraille de mépris qu'il dressait entre nous perpétuellement pour me donner enfin les clefs de son âme. Mais je devais très certainement divaguer, me fourvoyer. L'amour que je lui portais et que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir — parce que je ne doutais plus d'être tombé amoureuse de lui — me faisait sans doute voir des hallucinations.

Cependant, tout ce qui m'importait présentement, c'était le plaisir que je retirais à lui faire du bien. Comme dans un rêve, je vis ma langue s'enrouler autour de son sexe dressé. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait ce genre de chose mais je fus particulièrement récompensée dans mes efforts quand je l'entendis gémir tandis que je prenais le bout de sa hampe pour un bâtonnet de sucette.

N'ayant aucune expérience en la matière, je me convainquis que ce ne devait pas changer de la manière que l'on procédait avec ce genre de friandise. Je me mis en devoir de le lécher sur toute la longueur et, une fois arrivée en haut, je l'enfournai dans ma bouche aussi loin que possible. Je dus néanmoins refréner mes ardeurs quand son gland buta contre ma glotte et faillit me faire vomir. Thranduil était assez gros et, malheureusement, je dus faire une croix sur l'idée de pouvoir le prendre tout entier. Tant pis. Au lieu de cela, je me remis à le lécher, m'arrêtant quelques secondes sur le frein retenant la peau. Bientôt, j'eus la satisfaction de le sentir bouger les hanches. Ma petite douceur à son encontre semblait faire son effet, tant mieux.

C'est avec difficulté que j'abandonnai sa verge pour me redresser. Ses yeux légèrement voilés parcoururent mon corps avec une envie non feinte. Contente de moi, je me passais la langue sur les lèvres avant d'enjamber son corps pour me positionner sur lui. Doucement, je tentai de descendre sur son sexe roidi de désir non assouvi. Je pouvais sentir son gland butter contre les parois interne de mon intimité, ce qui m'électrisa totalement. Néanmoins, la progression, bien que lente, était aussi assez douloureuse. Je décidai alors de me pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Quant à lui, il en profita pour caresser mon petit bourgeon d'amour qui ne demandait que ça. Au bout de quelques minutes, je fus assez prête pour descendre totalement sur lui et il m'attrapa par les hanches pour me faire coulisser sur lui avec une certaine cadence. C'était bon et douloureux en même temps.

Prise dans l'érotisme de ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, je me mis à caresser mes seins et mon ventre tandis qu'il m'amenait à lui de plus en plus fort. Je pouvais entendre nos chairs claquer à l'unisson et bientôt, je sentis la boule de feu grandir dans le creux de mes reins pour finir par exploser, m'emmenant à des endroits toujours plus éblouissants. Il ne fut pas long à me rejoindre et, pour la première fois depuis que nous étions devenus intimes, j'eus la satisfaction de l'entendre gémir d'une voix rauque au moment de l'orgasme. Nos yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés pendant un seul instant et si, comme le disait Molière, ils étaient bel et bien le miroir de nos âmes, alors je pense qu'à ce moment là, j'avais été aimée de la plus belle des manières.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Nous venions de faire l'amour de la plus exquise des façons. Cerise reposait contre mon torse et, à son souffle régulier, je compris qu'elle s'était endormie. Ce que nous venions de vivre là était bien plus qu'une simple expérience sexuelle. Aucun mot n'avait eu besoin d'être prononcé. Nos corps avaient parlé pour nous de bien plus de façon que nos simples bouches ne l'auraient fait.

J'exhalai un long soupir. Voilà que je redevenais sentimental. Si ce que je pensais se confirmait par la suite, je serai sans doute l'elfe Sinda le plus chanceux de toute la Terre du Milieu. J'allais sombrer à mon tour dans un sommeil réparateur quand Cerise se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts mais son regard vague. Je compris qu'elle dormait encore. Cependant, en penchant mon oreille vers sa bouche, je fus surpris de constater qu'elle marmonnait des phrases de plus en plus vite.

— _Qui êtes-vous, pourquoi me harcelez-vous comme cela ? Non, je ne vous connais pas, je ne suis pas cette… Elen… Non_.

A ces mots, prononcés dans un _Quenya_ parfait, je compris que ma petite humaine s'adressait à des personnes, très certainement des elfes. Même si cela était sous forme de rêve, je savais parfaitement bien que les Hauts-Elfes avaient cette capacité de savoir s'immiscer dans nos rêves pour nous parler à notre insu. Etait-ce seulement possible que Cerise soit bien plus que ce qu'elle ne prétendait être ? Pourtant, elle ne ressemblait vraiment en rien aux nôtres.

Se pouvait-il que ce soit elle, celle que j'avais perdue et qui enfin m'était revenue ?

Avec une infinie tendresse, je me penchai un peu plus pour lui embrasser le front.

L'avais-je enfin retrouvée ? Me l'avait-on finalement rendue ?

— Est-ce toi ? Mon Elenna, dis-je dans un murmure qui ressemblait plus à une fervente prière.

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

 _-_ (...) _les propos de la petite-fille du seigneur Celeborn et de Dame Galadriel_ (...) J'ai en fait repris un lien, de parenté, fictif pour Gabrielle, épouse de Haldir, de la fanfiction de Essaidel : _Là où on ne l'attend pas._ Il s'agit d'une sorte d'hommage à une histoire que j'ai pris grand plaisir à lire.Malheureusement, à ce jour, cette fanfiction fort passionnante, n'est plus sur ce site. Il faut espérer qu'elle la republie un jour, qui sait.


	20. N'oublie Jamais

**Une Quête Ratée  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Nous arrivons, non pas à la fin de cette histoire mais à la fin de cette première partie.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **19**

 **N'oublie Jamais**

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

 _2200 Ans du 2eme âge - Terre du Milieu_

Le ciel était d'un bleu aussi pur que l'eau bénie des Valar quand notre mariage fut célébré dans la grande clairière aménagée pour l'occasion derrière le grand fief de Vertbois le Grand.

Mon père voyait d'un assez mauvais œil mon union avec une descendante des Ñoldor et des Teleri, bien qu'à moitié Sinda. Pour ma part, je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Elle était si belle dans sa robe blanche avec ses longs cheveux bruns sagement relevés en un chignon lâché. Ses yeux, oscillant entre le vert des feuilles de printemps et celui plus sombre des émeraudes, me fixaient d'un air mutin. Il y avait quelque chose de très pétillant en elle qui avait su m'attirer comme un aimant dès notre premier regard.

— Je crains que votre père, mon très cher époux, ait confondu notre mariage avec un enterrement, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille tandis que j'avisais d'un œil, le grand roi Oropher, qui affichait effectivement un air des plus lugubre.

Je secouai doucement la tête. J'espérais qu'un jour il finisse par l'accepter et voir en elle ce que moi-même je voyais déjà.

— Il s'en remettra, lui dis-je avant de prendre sa main dans la mienne en un geste tendre.

Elle me gratifia d'un de ses éblouissants sourires que j'aimais tant. Elle allait devenir mienne à jamais et cette perspective m'électrisait plus que tout. J'étais décidément bien chanceux d'avoir rencontré une telle perle. Un véritable trésor à mes yeux.

Nous attendions la fin de cette journée avec la même joie que celle qui avait animé tant des nôtres par le passé. Le soleil couchant laissait enfin place au crépuscule qui sonnait le début d'une longue fête nocturne où chants, vin, danse et rire viendraient ponctuer ce jour de félicité de la plus belle des manières qui soit.

Elenna, après m'avoir embrassé, partit faire le tour de nos invités pour s'enquérir de leur bien être. Elle savait déjà tenir son rang et me rendait encore plus fier d'elle. Elle ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner.

— En voilà une qui a tout gagné, dit une voix atone venant de derrière moi.

— Père, soupirai-je avec lassitude. Elenna n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez d'elle.

Le roi de Vertbois le Grand me gratifia d'une bonne claque dans le dos.

— Je ne pense rien, _ion nín_ , j'observe, et là est toute la différence. Ta femme descend d'une lignée que je n'ai jamais réellement appréciée, et tu le sais. De sauvages arrivistes, tous autant qu'ils sont. Je me méfie d'eux comme de la peste.

Ce constat me fit rire. La propre famille de ma femme pensait la même chose de nous.

— Soyez assuré qu'elle n'a en rien hérité de ces fameux ancêtres que vous détestez tant. De plus, puis-je me permettre de vous rappeler qu'elle est tout de même à moitié Sinda. Cela devrait compter... sans oublier sa brune chevelure.

Mon père avait été dépité, le jour de ma naissance, de constater que je tenais ma blondeur de feue ma mère. Cette dernière était morte en me mettant au monde. Mon père, cependant, ne m'en avait jamais tenu rigueur car il savait qu'un jour, il finirait probablement par la retrouver. Pour ce qui est de la couleur de mes cheveux, par contre, c'était une toute autre histoire.

— Nous verrons bien, répliqua Oropher, encore heureux, cela dit, qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne soit venu en ce jour…

Sur ce, mon père me laissa seul pour aller saluer quelques unes de ses vieilles connaissances.

Notre peuple était en paix depuis quelques décennies maintenant et chacun appréciait cette liberté retrouvée ou presque… Vertbois le Grand n'avait jamais été aussi faste et vaste. Mon père était reconnu comme un très grand roi et j'espérais secrètement ne jamais devoir lui succéder un jour. Je priai régulièrement les Valar de me donner l'opportunité de ne jamais régner. J'aspirai à des choses bien plus triviales comme fonder un jour ma propre famille et fêter la naissance du crépuscule et ses étoiles par d'innombrables chants, chose que nous partagions déjà, Elenna et moi. Le chant était une de nos passions communes et c'était comme cela que nous nous étions trouvés. Elle possédait la grâce de Varda à travers sa voix.

Revenant au présent, je vis que la journée s'était enfin endormie pour laisser place à la plus belle des nuits. La voûte céleste était parcourue par les étoiles de Varda dans son firmament, toujours aussi étincelantes, éclairées par une lune sans nuage.

Il y en avait une, cependant, que j'avais toujours trouvée plus belle, plus attirante et éblouissante que les autres. Elle semblait vouloir attirer sur elle tous les regards. Sa luminosité semblait parfois plus forte à certaines périodes, et moins à d'autres. J'avais fini par la reconnaître entre toutes. _Êl nín_ — mon Etoile — Aujourd'hui, elle brillait d'un tel éclat, presque surnaturel, qu'il était difficile de l'ignorer. Etait-ce un signe ?

Les divinités, ainsi qu'Eru, semblaient être avec nous pour bénir cette union, pensais-je, heureux.

— Thranduil, murmura ma douce épouse qui était revenue à mes côtés, si nous laissions nos amis un petit moment ?

Je souris à cette décadente proposition. Elenna paraissait si sage, si posée mais sous des dehors très pondérés se cachait une elfine au tempérament des plus passionnés.

— Pourquoi pas ? dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Après tout, il est grand temps que j'honore mon épouse pour sa nuit de noces.

Nous partîmes donc pour nous retrouver dans la hutte que le roi, mon père, nous avait octroyée quelques mois plus tôt. Nous vivions, depuis quelques décennies, dans les vastes clairières de Vertbois et notre aménagement se trouvait non loin de celui du roi.

A peine arrivés, nous nous mîmes nus sans autre forme de procès et nous commençâmes à nous aimer tout d'abord doucement, tendrement puis plus violemment.

Cette nuit là, alors que nos invités continuaient à s'amuser dans la clairière qui avait abritée nos vœux, Elenna me supplia de lui faire un enfant.

oO0Oo

 _3200_ _Ans du 2eme âge - Terre du Milieu_

Plus de mille ans s'était écoulé depuis notre union. Notre vie avait été rythmée par tant de choses qu'on en oubliait parfois si cela n'avait pas été un souvenir de la veille et non d'il y a cent ans voire plus.

J'étais l'elfe, le prince et le mâle le plus heureux de Vertbois le Grand. Ma douce épouse me comblait d'un bonheur rare et mon père s'était enfin pris d'affection pour sa belle-fille. Il avait fini par voir en elle ce que j'avais vu si longtemps auparavant. J'étais enfin comblé en tout point. Il fallait dire qu'Elenna avait tout pour se faire aimer de lui. Pour ma part, je n'avais jamais douté un seul instant que ce moment arriverait un jour. Toutefois, une ombre était venue perturber ce vaste état de plénitude dans lequel nous étions plongés elle et moi : la mort brutale de ses parents. Ces derniers avaient été attaqués, alors qu'ils allaient rendre visite à des amis, par une bande d'Orques en faction dans les environs. Bien qu'elle ne les ait pas vus depuis un certain temps, cette nouvelle l'avait beaucoup accablée.

Le roi, se montrant des plus conciliant à son égard, avait accepté, à titre exceptionnel, la venue de sa sœur bien aimée et de son époux pendant quelques temps à Vertbois. Bien que ravie de la présence de cette dernière à ses côtés, Elenna l'avait accueillie avec une certaine distance et une pointe de jalousie au cœur. Laurelin était enceinte de son premier enfant.

Je n'avais jamais oublié notre nuit de noces où elle m'avait avoué vouloir être mère à tout prix. Je n'avais pas pris sa demande très au sérieux. Nous étions à peine de jeunes mariés, nous avions bien le temps de voir venir et d'accueillir ce merveilleux cadeau des Valar comme il se devait.

— Thranduil, murmura ma douce femme qui était allongée sur notre lit, caressant du bout des doigts son ventre plat que j'aimais tant couvrir de baisers, crois-tu que cette année sera la bonne ?

Je haussai un sourcil.

— La bonne pour quoi, _meleth nín_?

Elle se retourna sur le ventre et commença à battre des pieds en l'air d'un mouvement presque rageur.

— Pour avoir un enfant, voyons.

Ah. L'éternelle question qui se posait tous les ans, à peu près à la même époque, celle où ses lunes arrivaient. Je me levai pour aller la retrouver.

— Je l'espère du plus profond de mon cœur, _meleth nín_.

Je la pris dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser d'un baiser passionné. Je ne le lui avais pas dit parce que je ne voulais pas apporter un stress supplémentaire à son envie mais je me sentais, à mon tour, plus que prêt à être enfin père. Ce souhait s'était peu à peu transformé en besoin vital, presque viscéral.

J'espérais vraiment que cette année soit enfin la bonne pour nous deux.

Regardant à travers la fenêtre de notre demeure, je vis mon étoile briller de mille éclats comme si elle était d'accord avec ce que je pensais.

Oui, Elenna ferait une merveilleuse mère.

oO0Oo

Il nous fallut attendre encore _deux cent ans_ avant que cette chance et cet honneur infini nous soit enfin octroyé par les Valar.

Il se passait beaucoup de choses en Terre du Milieu qui nous inquiétaient, mon père et moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frémir en repensant à l'attaque du roi de Númenor, _Ar-Pharazôn l'usurpateur_. Ce dernier, dans un premier temps, avait tenté de conquérir la Terre du Milieu dans son entier. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas arrivé car sa soif de pouvoir était telle qu'il se crut un jour dans la possibilité de transgresser les interdits des Valar eux même. Impensable ! On n'attaquait pas _Aman_ sans représailles.

La sanction était tombée, aussi lourde que destructrice pour ce peuple qui s'était vu rayé d'Arda par l'intervention divine d'Eru lui-même. Seuls les neufs vaisseaux restant d'Elendil et de ses deux fils avaient été épargnés. Selon la légende, le père d'Elendil, Amandil, avait été plaider la cause des Númenóréens auprès de Manwë. Malheureusement, cela avait été vain. Seuls son fils et ses petit-fils avaient pu avoir la vie sauve, et encore, à cause d'un certain concours de circonstances.

Elendil fonda alors, avec ses fils Isildur et Anárion, deux royaumes sur la Terre du Milieu. Au nord, fut créé le royaume d'Arnor, sur lequel Elendil régna, et au sud le Gondor, sur lequel Isildur et son frère Anárion gouvernèrent conjointement sous l'égide de leur père.

Tandis que la Terre du Milieu voyait naître en ses entrailles deux nouveaux royaumes, celui d'Aman fut retiré à jamais des cercles du monde.

Cela entraîna un très grand chagrin de la part d'une partie de notre peuple, qui voyait en ce retrait la fin d'une certaine paix encore bien trop précaire à notre goût. Cependant, c'était un fait que nous aurions dû mieux appréhender pour qui connaissait l'histoire de ces Terres car après tout, Valinor s'était peu à peu détachée de la Terre du Milieu pour s'exiler loin vers l'Ouest, au-delà des mers tourmentées.

Et puis, il y avait Sauron qui était loin d'être vaincu et beaucoup appréhendaient son retour qui se ferait bientôt, selon toute vraisemblance. N'était-il pas le responsable de l'attaque d'Aman ? N'avait-il pas été corrompu par Morgoth et devenu par ce fait, son premier et plus fidèle lieutenant ?

Tout aussi fourbe que mauvais, on le savait à l'affût...

J'étais perdu dans mes réflexions quand Elenna m'accueillit dans notre hutte avec une effusion que je lui connaissais de moins en moins ces derniers siècles. J'avais craint à un moment, que son amour pour moi ne se soit fané alors que le mien pour elle ne faisait que grandir et s'épanouir encore plus profondément, comme les racines d'un arbre qui s'ancrent au plus profond de sa forêt.

— Oh Thranduil ! Je ne peux plus attendre, il faut que je te le dise, s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et j'en profitais pour enfouir mon nez dans la masse luxuriante de ses cheveux bruns aux doux reflets cuivrés. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais son odeur.

— Que se passe-t-il, mon amour, qui te mette dans une telle joie ?

— _Je t'aime_ , me répondit-elle de façon énigmatique avant de prendre ma main pour la poser sur son ventre plat.

Tout d'abord, je ne compris pas, puis le déclic se fit dans ma tête.

— Un enfant _meleth nín_ ? demandai-je tremblant. En es-tu certaine ?

Je n'osais croire à ce bonheur alors qu'il nous avait été refusé tant de fois déjà.

— Deux mois, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille, m'envoyant une myriade de frissons incontrôlables.

— Je vais être père, soufflai-je incrédule. Je vais être père ! m'exclamai-je en la prenant dans mes bras pour la porter et la faire tournoyer dans les airs.

Elenna se mit à rire comme une enfant et ce fut le plus beau son que j'aie jamais entendu de toute ma vie. Pris dans l'élan, je la rejoignis bientôt en éclatant d'un rire franc à mon tour.

Au dehors, je vis ma _belle amie_ luire d'une lueur que je ne lui avais encore jamais vue.

Nous allions être parents, qu'aurait-il pu nous arriver de si terrible après cela ? Nous étions invincibles et bénis des dieux ! Je ne pouvais croire à un tel bonheur.

oO0Oo

 _3441_ _Ans du 2eme âge - Terre du Milieu_

L'horreur d'un champ de bataille ne devrait jamais perdurer dans l'esprit de ceux qui y survivent.

 _La Guerre de la Dernière Alliance_ avait duré douze ans. Dans la vie d'un elfe, douze ans représentaient si peu, à peine un battement de cil et pourtant, cette fois-ci, je crus que ces douze années ne finiraient jamais !

Sauron avait décidé de revendiquer la souveraineté absolue sur toute la Terre du Milieu, voulant annihiler par la même occasion toute espèce se mettant en travers de sa route. Chaque clan de chaque peuple s'était alors élevé pour brandir son épée et participer à cette bataille qui allait décider de l'avenir de notre monde.

Nombreux ceux qui y étaient partis, nombreux ceux qui y avaient péri.

Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour funeste qui avait vu le grand roi des elfes sylvains tomber sur le champ de bataille en Mordor non loin de la Porte Noire, le fief de l'ennemi. Je n'avais rien pu faire car lui avait tout fait... pour moi... pour me sauver la vie. Cette flèche empoisonnée, cette lame de Morgul m'était destinée en premier lieu. Orgueilleux comme je l'étais, j'avais cru que jamais rien ne pourrait entraver ma victoire sur l'ennemi. N'étais-je pas jeune et invincible ?

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, au contraire de mon père qui gardait toujours un œil vif sur ce qui l'entourait. Il m'avait jeté au sol au moment où la flèche traçait sa trajectoire pour finir par se loger en plein cœur du roi Sinda.

Je n'avais rien pu faire, il était mort sur le coup, son corps tombant dans cette rivière de désolation des plaines de Dagorlad, déjà infestée par tant de cadavres, alliés et ennemis, tombés lors de cette guerre et qui deviendrait par la suite le _Marais des Morts_.

Comprenant tout ce que cela impliquait, je continuai néanmoins de me battre en tant que prince, mais aussi en tant que futur roi de Vertbois le Grand. Si je mourrais à mon tour ici même, je ferais de mon fils le plus jeune roi des elfes que la Terre du Milieu ait connu. Legolas, ma fierté, mon amour et ma vie n'était encore qu'un enfant de trente six ans qui n'atteindrait sa pleine maturité que d'ici quelques années. De plus, je ne pouvais pas laisser Elenna seule. Elle me manquait et je me fis le serment de la retrouver, de les retrouver tous les deux.

— Pour Vertbois et pour le peuple des Ellir — _Elfes Sindar_ —! criai-je en ralliant mes troupes autour de moi.

Nous repartîmes donc à l'assaut, laissant mon père, tombé pour avoir eu trop de cœur, pour avoir craint pour la vie de son fils unique. Je me promis de le venger et d'honorer son nom comme il se devait.

Le mal fut vaincu et Sauron détruit, les principaux acteurs de cette guerre sans merci se répartirent la tâche d'éradiquer ce qui devait être détruit. J'aurais du m'en sentir heureux et soulagé mais une certaine amertume prit place en mon cœur. Qu'allait-on retenir du grand roi Oropher dans les cours d'histoire ? Qu'il était tombé à cause de son imbécile de fils ? Qu'il avait été vaincu sans dire que lui aussi s'était battu pour une juste cause ? Je regardais au loin le roi du Gondor, Isildur, parlementer avec Elrond. D'autres grandes figures emblématiques de cette guerre avaient succombé. Seulement, si je restais persuadé que les morts d'Elendil, le père d'Isildur, et de Gil-Galad seraient portée à la postérité, que retiendrait-on de mon père ?

— Mon Seigneur, me demanda un des soldats, que faisons-nous à présent ?

Je regardai tour à tour les guerriers Sindar qui nous avaient accompagnés pour cette dure bataille. Des elfes gris fidèles à Vertbois le Grand. Si nombreux au départ et si peu à l'arrivée.

— Nous rentrons, dis-je d'une vois ferme qui ne tremblait pas alors qu'en mon for intérieur, j'étais fatigué.

Avisant la monture de mon père, une sorte d'élan majestueux qui ressemblait plus à un énorme cerf avec un corps aussi long qu'il était massif, attendait que quelqu'un veuille bien s'occuper de lui. La monture du roi des elfes sylvestres.

D'un bond, je descendis de mon cheval et je le confiai à l'un des miens avant de monter sur l'imposante monture qui eut un mouvement de tête au moment où je grimpais sur son dos. C'est sans un regard en arrière que nous quittâmes Barad-Dûr, la forteresse de Sauron, puis les plaines de Dagorlad ainsi que les Terres putrides du Mordor.

J'espérais de tout mon cœur que jamais plus le mal ainsi que ses envoyés ne toucheraient à un seul cheveu des miens. Nous avions assez souffert comme cela.

Au loin, mon étoile, _ma belle amie,_ me veillait toujours, dardant sur le firmament de la nuit son irréelle luminosité.

oO0Oo

 _1000_ _Ans du 3eme âge - Terre du Milieu à Vertbois le Grand_

J'observais Legolas et sa mère, ma délicieuse épouse, en train de converser tandis que j'assurais l'intendance de mon royaume. Notre fils était devenu un elfe aussi beau qu'il était empli d'une certaine sagesse. Il avait hérité de mes traits tout en ayant la sombre chevelure de sa mère ainsi que son tempérament. Un véritable petit Sinda. Mon père aurait été si fier de lui.

C'était un elfe rieur qui avait un certain don de clairvoyance et qui aimait parler avec les arbres et la nature. Assurément, il avait plus de dons auxquels je ne me serais jamais attendu. Cela me fit sourire. Les Valar l'avaient généreusement gâté.

La soirée venait de tomber quand je pus enfin me libérer de mes obligations de roi. Je pénétrai dans la hutte royale quand je fus intrigué par la mine soucieuse d'Elenna. Elle était assise sur notre lit, le visage tourmenté.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

— Que se passe-t-il ma douce ?

— C'est Legolas, me dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Est-il malade ? demandai-je avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

Elenna secoua vivement la tête, les lèvres pincées.

— Non, pas lui à proprement parler, mais il m'a avoué que les arbres lui paraissaient bien plus silencieux ces derniers temps. La vie semble les déserter comme s'ils étaient rongés par la gangrène.

— Par de la gangrène ? répétai-je. Mais que...

— Quelque chose ronge les terres d'Amon Lanc. Quelque chose de maléfique, murmura-t-elle, la mine effrayée.

La pauvre tremblait comme une feuille en disant cela. Je pris son visage entre mes doigts avec beaucoup de douceur. Elle avait toujours été très protectrice envers notre seul et unique enfant. Elle lui prêtait parfois beaucoup trop d'attention. Legolas devait être plus ou moins anxieux en ce moment et il avait cru sentir quelque chose de mauvais mais je savais bien que c'était impossible. Le mal avait été vaincu. Rien ne pourrait être pire que la bataille que nous avions livrée contre Sauron et ses envoyés. Je me devais de le lui rappeler. Nous ne risquions plus rien.

— Ma douce, tu sais très bien que le mal a été vaincu il y a plusieurs siècles de cela. Rien ne peut nous atteindre dorénavant. Sauron avait été détruit, enfin je l'espérais de tout mon cœur.

A moins d'une nouvelle guerre entre elfes ou contre les hommes, nous n'avions plus à craindre de nous retrouver confrontés à un nouvel être maléfique.

— Je ne sais pas, Thranduil. De l'avis de Legolas, la menace n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Il a senti quelque chose de réel.

— Legolas est encore très jeune, lui répondis-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser pour lui faire oublier ses peurs.

Je toucherai deux mots à mon fils plus tard. Je n'aimais pas qu'il effraie ainsi sa mère.

Surtout pour rien.

...

Cinquante ans plus tard, nous apprîmes que Sauron était de retour. Il avait établi son fief sur la colline d'Amon Lanc, mon propre territoire. Le domaine de mon père.

Legolas avait eu raison.

oO0Oo

 _1200_ _Ans du 3eme âge - Terre du Milieu à Mirkwood_

— Dépêchez-vous, criai-je aux derniers retardataires qui fermaient la marche de notre convoi qui se dirigeaient vers le nord de la forêt. Toute la partie sud était rongée par le mal depuis que Sauron y avait pris ses quartiers, et ce, sans que je ne remarque rien. Je m'en voulais encore de n'avoir pas su écouter les prémonitions de mon fils.

— Tout va bien se passer, père. Ne vous en faites pas.

Legolas tentait de me réconforter mais cela eut l'effet contraire, je me sentais encore plus pitoyable de ne pas avoir su protéger mon peuple ni même la Terre que mon père avait choisie pour y établir notre royaume.

La traversée de la forêt se passa relativement bien malgré la peur des nôtres de tomber sur un groupe d'Orques en faction dans le coin ou bien sur certaines araignées, les descendantes d'Ungoliant qui avaient été attirées par les ondes maléfiques émanant de la forteresse en construction : Dol Guldur... sur l'ancien fief de mon père.

Une nouvelle bouffée d'humiliation s'abattit sur moi comme un terrible poison.

Mais qu'avais-je fait, ou plutôt que n'avais-je pas fait ?! Jamais rien ne pourrait être pire que ce que nous devions assumer présentement.

Je n'avais pas remarqué, et sans doute ne le remarquerai-je jamais, mais ma _belle amie_ avait cessé de briller depuis bien des décennies déjà, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Sa lueur pale semblait sombrer dans les confins des ténèbres sans pouvoir les combattre pour autant.

oO0Oo

Cent ans venaient de s'écouler et la terrible réalité s'abattit comme une massue sur nos têtes : nous devions quitter la forêt qui n'était plus du tout sûre pour aucun elfe de notre clan. Le sud était infesté d'araignées et d'Orques. Quant au nord, nous nous rapprochions bien trop des hommes et des nains à mon goût pour vouloir y emmener les miens.

— Allons-nous quitter définitivement Vertbois ? me demanda Elenna d'une voix mal assurée un soir où je m'étais épanché à ce sujet avec elle.

Plus les années passaient et plus son état m'inquiétait. Elle semblait si lasse et, quand elle pensait que je ne la voyais pas, ses yeux se voilaient d'une infinie mélancolie. L'appel vers l'Ouest s'était-il déjà fait sentir chez elle ? Pourquoi ne m'en parlait-elle pas ? Un début de colère naquit en mon cœur.

— Non, je ne le permettrai pas, répliquai-je durement. Cette forêt appartient à notre peuple depuis bien trop de millénaires pour être cédée de cette manière.

— Mais où irons-nous, Thranduil ?! Hormis les cavernes, il n'y a rien et...

— Les cavernes ! m'écriai-je en regardant Elenna. Nous irons dans les cavernes !

— Mais enfin, nous ne sommes pas des nains ! Les elfes ne sont pas faits pour vivre dans des souterrains.

— Ils apprendront, marmonnai-je, c'est soit cela, soit la mort.

Je la vis se lever pour faire les cent pas. A voir ses yeux, je sus, qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à quelque chose. Mon épouse pouvait parfois se montrer très têtue quand elle avait quelque chose en tête.

— Thranduil, et si nous demandions l'aide de la Dame de Lórien, Galadriel et de son époux, le seigneur Celeborn ?!

A ces mots, je sentis ma bouche s'assécher.

— Elenna.

— Ecoute-moi, je sais que tu répugnes à lui demander son aide mais pense à nous, à notre peuple, pense à moi... s'il te plait.

Elenna m'enlaça de ses deux bras et je sus que pour elle, j'étais prêt à faire cette concession.

Je ne savais pas ce que je deviendrais sans elle. Elle était celle qui me maintenait en vie, mon ancre en ce monde, la forêt même qui retenait mes racines. Si je la perdais, j'ignorais ce qu'il adviendrait de moi. Rien n'aurait plus de goût et tout deviendrait cendre.

Je la serrai entre mes bras aussi fortement que je le pouvais. Jamais rien ne m'enlèverait ! Jamais !

oO0Oo

 _Quatre cent quatre vingt dix huit ans_ plus tard, notre fils me ramena la dépouille de ma femme. Peu m'importe ce que deviendrait cette terre, peu m'importe tout car mon cœur mourut en ce jour des plus funestes.

L'âme de l'elfe Thranduil Oropherion s'en était allée avec sa femme pour ne laisser qu'un roi au cœur aussi amer et empoisonné que la forêt dont il avait la garde et qu'il n'avait jamais su protéger... Tout comme sa malheureuse épouse.

oO0Oo

 _1698_ _Ans du 3eme âge - Terre du Milieu à Mirkwood_

Je ne tenais plus en place depuis le milieu de l'après-midi, j'avais un sombre pressentiment. Elenna était partie chercher des graines de plantes et de fleurs dans la forêt pour agrémenter le jardin qu'elle avait elle-même créé dans les souterrains qui abritaient maintenant notre royaume. _Le jardin des délices_ , comme elle l'avait appelé, arguant le fait qu'il était un délice pour les yeux. Il était devenu sa principale occupation et mon cœur se réchauffait à la voir de nouveau heureuse. Ses yeux, depuis que nous vivions enterrés, avaient encore perdus de leur éclat. Une fleur n'était pas faite pour vivre loin de la lumière. Encore moins une étoile. Pourtant, nous avions réussi l'impossible à force de persévérance et de magie.

Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour pouvoir l'accompagner dans la forêt. Malheureusement, mes devoirs m'avaient contraint à rester au palais mais je n'avais pas eu l'esprit tranquille de toute la journée, mes pensées invariablement tournées vers celle qui savait si bien réchauffer mon cœur.

Elle était partie avec quelques suivantes ainsi que des gardes formés pour le combat, aussi aguerris que puissants. Je savais que je m'inquiétais pour rien mais, sans savoir pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de ce sentiment de peur qui m'animait depuis la fin de matinée.

Avisant mon fils, qui passait non loin de moi avec quelques chasseurs, je le hélai fortement.

— Legolas, _ion nín_ , peux-tu venir un instant, s'il te plait ?

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, parfaite réplique de moi-même, et vint à ma rencontre.

— Que vous arrive-t-il, père ? Vous semblez bien soucieux.

— Ta mère aurait du être déjà rentrée, dis-je d'une voix que je voulais normale alors qu'au fond, j'étais mort d'inquiétude.

— Je vois, dit-il. Linnen, cria-t-il à l'un des chasseurs qui l'accompagnait. Préviens les autres que nous ressortons. Ma mère n'est pas encore rentrée.

Je hochai la tête. Je sentais la tension grimper en flèche chez mon fils. Il avait encore du mal à canaliser ses émotions et, si un jour il était appelé à me succéder, cela serait primordial.

— Merci, _ion nín,_ et fais aussi attention à toi, soufflais-je doucement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, père. Nous serons vite de retour.

— C'est tout ce que je souhaite, _ion nín_.

oO0Oo

L'attente fut longue, très longue. Je tournais en rond comme un simple oiseau en cage. Je ne pouvais rien faire, seulement attendre. Puis tout d'un coup, j'entendis un brouhaha provenant des couloirs du palais. Des éclats de voix, puis des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient pour...

— Mon seigneur, mon seigneur ! hurla un des hommes de Legolas avant d'ouvrir la porte à toute volée sans que je ne lui en aie donné l'autorisation au préalable. Mais pour le moment, je m'en fichais bien.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je d'une voix atone.

— Mon seigneur, je suis désolé, il faut que vous veniez d'urgence dans la salle du trône... votre fils et votre femme, la reine est...

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus. D'un mouvement vif, je le poussai pour me ruer jusqu'à la salle du trône, le cœur manquant plusieurs fois de sortir de ma poitrine. Ce que je vis me coupa les deux jambes. J'eus à peine le réflexe de continuer à marcher normalement. Si je ne le faisais pas, je risquais de m'effondrer devant tous mes gens.

Un roi ne tombait pas à terre, jamais, sauf s'il était mort.

— Père...

Legolas était dans un sale état bien qu'en sang et couvert d'ecchymoses, il était en vie. Par contre... la malheureuse qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui pendait lamentablement, plus morte que vive, n'avait pas eu cette chance.

— Où est ta mère, _ion nín_ ? demandai-je durement.

Je n'avais que faire des autres. Je voulais juste ma femme. Etre rassuré et pouvoir passer à autre chose. Elenna ne devait pas être loin. Je me jurai de lui faire passer l'envie de me faire de telles frayeurs.

— Père, reprit mon fils, des sanglots étranglés dans la voix — pourquoi pleurait-il, d'ailleurs ? Il allait vraiment falloir que je lui apprenne à canaliser ses émotions — Je suis désolé père, c'était trop tard quand je suis arrivé... — nouveau sanglot— elle était déjà morte.

Je le vis baisser ses yeux vers la chose inanimée qu'il tenait encore. Pourquoi faisait-il autant cas du paquet sans vie qu'il tenait entre ses bras ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Je voulais ma femme, mon Elenna, peu m'importait le reste ou le nombre de morts...

— Legolas, repris-je avec une certaine impatience — je me passai même une main sur le visage — où-est-ta-mère ? Où es mon Elenna ? Où est-elle ?!

Au lieu de me répondre, il s'avança vers moi, les épaules courbées sous le poids que représentait son lourd fardeau.

Quand il fut devant moi, je pus voir l'étendue de ses blessures. Il avait des coupures, des griffures plus exactement, sur le visage. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et... je vis enfin qui était la chose sans vie qu'il tenait avec lui comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux... et pour cause.

Ses longs cheveux bruns pendaient lamentablement, son visage, reconnaissable entre mille, n'avait pas non plus été épargné. Il était...

— Quand je suis arrivé, elle était déjà morte, je... j'ai juste pu la récupérer avant qu'ils ne la...

— Qui ? demandai-je d'une voix morne.

Ce ne pouvait être réel, j'allais me réveiller de ce douloureux cauchemar. Ce ne pouvait être réel.

— Des Orques, père, tout un groupe. Je n'ai rien pu faire, elle était déjà morte, je...

Legolas racontait n'importe quoi, j'allais me réveiller, assurément, rien de tout ceci ne pouvait être vrai. C'était impensable, inimaginable.

— Ne dis plus jamais cela, elle n'est pas morte ! Jamais elle ne le sera.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment, moi durement, lui les yeux noyés sous un torrent de larmes qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se tarir.

A cet instant précis, je crois bien que je le détestai. Il était l'oiseau de mauvais augure qui venait m'arracher à ma terre bien aimée.

— Le prince de Mirkwood ne pleure pas, Legolas. Sèche-moi ces larmes et donne-la moi.

— Mais père...

— Tout de suite ! tonnai-je.

Il baissa la tête avant de déposer son lourd fardeau entre mes bras. Je serrai ce corps sans vie que j'avais chéri pendant tant de siècles, qui avait été ma joie la plus profonde, mon ancre en ce monde qui s'effritait aussi sûrement que son dernier souffle de vie.

Sans attendre, je me détournai de Legolas et partis en direction des appartements royaux. A l'intérieur se trouvait Galion qui remplissait une carafe de vin, ainsi qu'une elfine qui décorait la table à manger.

— Dehors ! explosai-je.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, j'emmenai son corps jusqu'à notre chambre et l'y déposai aussi précautionneusement que je le pus.

Elle était méconnaissable.

Son visage avait pris un coup d'épée qui se terminait jusqu'à se poitrine. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés à plusieurs endroits et une de ses cuisses présentait un coup de poignard à crans. Les bleus qui commençaient à poindre sur son corps étaient si nombreux que je ne pouvais les compter. Il y en avait tellement... même des morsures. Comme s'ils avaient essayé de la dévorer...

C'est alors que je pris pleinement conscience de ce que cela voulait dire. Jamais plus elle ne s'éveillerait à mes côtés. Jamais plus je ne pourrais profiter de sa chaleur et de sa douceur. Jamais plus je ne pourrais entendre sa voix chanter de douces chansons à mes oreilles... Jamais plus je ne connaitrai la douceur d'un havre de paix entre ses bras.

Elle était partie pour les cavernes de Mandos. Elle était morte. On m'avait déraciné de ma forêt aussi brutalement que l'on avait tué mon père.

— Oh ! Elenna ! gémis-je avant de m'effondrer sur elle, en larmes. Comment ai-je pu te laisser partir comme cela ? Comment ferai-je sans toi pour survivre à tout ça ?

Je ne pus retenir les déchirants sanglots qui me secouaient jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme.

J'étais anéanti, le mal avait gagné et pris la chose qui m'était la plus précieuse en ce monde. Elle avait été celle qui m'avait permis de tenir pendant tant de temps. Que deviendrais-je sans elle ? Qu'étais-je, hormis une enveloppe vide ? On m'avait arraché à son amour, privé de son oxygène. J'en mourrais très certainement. En attendant, je me vidais peu à peu de toute cette eau qui semblait avoir décidé de déserter mon corps. Je me tarissais de cet amour qui ne serait plus jamais arrosé en retour. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, juste un immense trou noir sans fond.

Ma profonde tristesse dura plusieurs jours qui se transformèrent bientôt en de longs mois puis en de longues années. J'avais interdit l'accès de nos appartements à quiconque, y compris à notre fils. Ma peine était immense. Ce monde cruel dans lequel nous vivions m'avait arraché la seule chose qui m'avait permis jusqu'ici de tenir. La seule chose qui m'avait donné l'impression d'être bon. Ma peine incommensurable ne trouverait jamais de réconfort. Sa mort avait tué ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en moi et cela, personne ne pourrait jamais me le rendre... ni le comprendre.

A l'aube d'un nouvel an, j'adressai une prière aux Valar : j'acceptai enfin mon destin, celui de gouverner tout un peuple en ces temps sombres, de le protéger du mal à la condition qu'elle me soit rendue dans l'heure.

Je ne demandai rien d'autre que cela. J'étais prêt à faire tous les sacrifices pour elle.

Un an plus tard et sans aucune réponse de leur part, je me décidai enfin à reprendre les fonctions qui m'incombaient.

Legolas m'avait assez remplacé comme cela.

oO0Oo

Au fur et à mesure des siècles qui passèrent, mon amertume et ma rancœur furent si bien ancrées en moi que je sus que jamais plus je ne serais celui d'avant.

Rien n'avait d'attrait à mes yeux, tout me semblait si vide et dénué de sens _sans elle_ , jusqu'au jour où un nain, le roi Thror d'Erebor, m'offrit les plus belles gemmes blanches que j'aie jamais vu de toute ma vie. Elles brillaient d'une telle luminosité qu'elles me rappelèrent quelque chose que j'avais oublié mais qui semblait perdurer à travers mon âme et mon cœur... _ma belle amie_.

Mon amour pour les choses précieuses s'intensifia tout autant que mon cœur s'asséchait. Elenna n'était toujours pas revenue et Mandos ne semblait pas vouloir me la rendre. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour être puni de la sorte ?

Je n'avais goût à rien... La vie me semblait aussi lumineuse qu'un tas de cendres et puis, un jour, les Valar m'envoyèrent enfin une réponse que je n'attendais plus depuis bien des millénaires maintenant.

Elle se présenta sous la forme d'une petite humaine au nom aussi improbable qu'elle était étrange.

Cerise ...

Etait-elle ma réponse ? Plus je la regardais dormir et plus mon cœur se réchauffait. Je sentis quelque chose remuer en moi, quelque chose d'indéniablement lumineux.

Dans le firmament de la nuit, les étoiles de Varda semblaient en liesse. Jamais le ciel nocturne n'avait été si luminescent.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 _Elenwë, Nitya Elen i sila lumenni omentielvo — Elenwë, petite étoile qui brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre._

 _Laïta lye — Sois bénie._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... Elen, _ma belle amie_.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A Suivre

* * *

 **Une Quête Ratée**

 **oO0Oo**

 **Saison I**

Vers Une Vie Nouvelle

 **Fin**

 **oO0Oo**

* * *

 **Annotations**

 **-** Pour écrire ce chapitre qui clôture la première partie de cette histoire, il a fallu que je me documente un maximum sur les us et coutumes des elfes mais aussi sur leur histoire. Je voulais faire quelque chose qui tienne la route et qui soit crédible. Depuis, j'ai lu énormément d'ouvrage pour justement ne pas pondre quelque chose de maladroit ou d'incohérent.  
Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce chapitre était un pan du passé de Thranduil. Il était important pour la suite de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé, les tenants et les aboutissants. Une Quête Ratée est loin d'être terminée !

\- Pour infos : ces 19 premiers chapitres correspondent à 272 pages sur Word avec la police "Time New Roman" en taille 11.


	21. Le Fabuleux Destin de Cerise

**Une Quête Ratée  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Nous voici arrivé à la seconde partie de cette histoire. Une partie que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire. Ce fut une belle aventure avec autant d'humour que d'émotions fortes. Plus on avance dans les chapitres et plus ça devient intense. Ce chapitre 20 est le début d'une nouvelle aventure pleine de rebondissements !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je me réveillai avec une affreuse migraine. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'en n'avais pas eu d'aussi carabinée. Avisant mon réveil, je vis qu'il était à peine huit heures du matin. Je fronçai alors les sourcils. N'avais-je pas un boulot qui m'attendait quelque part ? Me souvenant de cela, je bondis de mon lit comme s'il y avait eu le feu dedans et m'empêtrai avec les draps. Sans plus un regard vers la tiédeur de ce dernier qui m'appelait encore de toutes ses forces, je fonçai — avec un certain regret — vers la salle de bain, puis m'habillai en vitesse avant d'aller dans la cuisine me faire une tasse de café bien serré... comme je les aime.

Malheureusement, l'heure avançait et plus je persistais à vouloir avaler ma boisson bouillante, plus je me mettais en retard. Prenant mon smartphone qui se trouvait sur la table à manger, je vis qu'il était maintenant huit heures et vingt minutes.

— Quoi ?! Déjà ?! m'exclamai-je avant de filer dans ma chambre pour me mettre un peu de parfum.

Puis je fis un retour à la case "salle de bains" pour un rapide brossage de dents en règle. M'observant dans le miroir, je fus étonnée de voir à quel point j'avais perdu du poids. Je fronçai de nouveau les sourcils. C'était étrange, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir commencé un régime. Sans doute était-ce lié à la fatigue. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi très longtemps mais je me sentais encore très épuisée. Il faudrait sans doute que j'arrête de boire autant d'alcool. Les soirées de beuveries, c'était sympa mais tous les weekends, ça devenait vite fatigant.

Nouveau coup d'œil vers l'écran de mon téléphone. Huit heures trente. Merde ! Faut vraiment que j'y aille, maintenant. Prenant mon sac, j'y jetai le livre que j'étais en train de lire avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée qui menait au couloir sombre de mon immeuble.

Mue par une envie qui frisait presque la nostalgie, je me retournai une dernière fois vers l'entrée de mon appartement et avisai ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas de couloir et une fois la porte ouverte, nous débouchions directement dans le salon. Il n'était pas très grand, mais c'était le mien. Un canapé confortable était installé contre l'un des murs face à une télé de taille moyenne. Tout autour, il y avait des étagères et des bibliothèques dans lesquelles s'entassaient un nombre incalculable de livres et d'albums de bande dessinées. Tout au bout, dans un coin, il y avait un énorme pouf avec une table basse ronde, sur laquelle était posé mon ordinateur portable, un MacBook Air que je chérissais comme la prunelle de mes yeux.

Tout ça, c'était mon univers à moi. Mon chez-moi, pensai-je avec une certaine tristesse que je ne m'expliquais pas.

De l'autre côté, se trouvait ma petite cuisine et ma chambre... Je fermai un instant les yeux. Inexplicablement, je sentis les larmes poindre derrières mes paupières. Que m'arrivait-il, bon sang ? J'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'appesantir sur cette impression qui me broyait le cœur comme si j'avais appris la mort d'un de mes proches.

Tentant vainement de chasser ce trop plein de chagrin qui commençait à me submerger, je sortis rapidement de mon immeuble et me pris de plein fouet l'air pollué de Paris. _Un plaisir pour les sens, une tuerie pour les poumons_. Si je me dépêchais, je pourrais encore attraper le bus de huit heures quarante-cinq. Je serai probablement en retard de quelques minutes, mais tant pis. C'était tellement rare venant de moi de ne pas arriver à l'heure au bureau que mon chef, que j'aimais tant détester, ne m'en voudrait pas trop. Enfin, je l'espérais !

Tandis que je poireautais, attendant un bus qui arriverait certainement en retard, — comme d'habitude, en fait, on ne changerait jamais la ponctualité de la RATP ( _Rentre Avec Tes Pieds, sonnait si juste_ ) — je vis que certains passants me dévisageaient étrangement. Mal à l'aise, j'en vins à me demander si je n'avais pas mon jean troué au niveau des fesses, ou si je n'avais pas une trace de dentifrice sur le visage.

Les observant à mon tour, je vis qu'ils s'avançaient vers moi, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Je crus m'étouffer de stupeur quand je vis que ceux que j'avais pris, dans un premier temps, pour des femmes étaient en fait des hommes... avec des oreilles pointues. En plissant les yeux, je vis qu'ils parlaient tous et en même temps.

Tendant l'oreille, je perçus des bribes de phrases dont le sens m'échappait totalement. Puis un brouillard aussi épais que de la purée de pois se déversa sur la rue qui, bien que dépourvue de luminosité — le soleil à Paris c'était comme la neige dans un désert, aussi rare qu'inexistant — n'en paraissait que plus flippante.

Mais que se passait-il exactement ? Alors que je ne voyais plus rien, les voix qui n'arrêtaient pas de scander la même litanie se turent et un silence des plus pesant s'abattit sur moi.

— Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? m'exclamai-je complètement paniquée.

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

* _Elenwë, Elenwë, min hina, suis les étoiles_ _vers la voie qui t'es tracée_ _...Nous t'attendons_ * * _I Edelhie enwe vanya min hina !_ * * _Que les étoiles te protègent mon enfant !* ... ... ..._

 _Elenwë, Elenwë !_

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous et pourquoi me harcelez-vous comme ça ?! ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander à ces deux magnifiques voix, l'une féminine et l'autre masculine qui semblaient venir de partout et nulle part à la fois.

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

 _Tu as peur, Elenwë. Elenwë, tu ne dois pas avoir peur !_ _Min hina._ _Tye melane..._

 _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

— Je veux juste aller à mon travail ! Fichez-moi la paix, bon sang ! C'est bon là ! hurlai-je à pleins poumons. Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures alors ça suffit, maintenant ! Partez !

Au lieu de cela, le brouillard s'épaissit encore un peu plus, s'intensifiant au point que je crus m'étouffer dedans. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Doucement, je sentis mes paupières papillonner avant de me sentir aspirée par un énorme vortex et...

...

... Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. J'étais en sueur et je me sentais horriblement déphasée. Où étais-je exactement ?

Avisant la lumière provenant de la lune qui se reflétait à travers la petite fenêtre en bois qui me faisait face, je me souvins alors de tout. Cela me paraissait tellement irréel et impossible, mais pourtant... j'étais bien là. Rien de tout ceci n'était un rêve, bien au contraire.

Cela faisait un peu plus de neuf mois que j'avais quitté mon monde, ma vie, mes amis et ma famille.

Maintenant, j'appartenais à " _Arda_ ", du moins tant que l'effet inverse n'arriverait pas — repartir dans l'autre sens, je veux dire. J'étais dans un autre monde, un monde que les fans de Tolkien connaissaient bien et où beaucoup auraient, sans nul doute, aimé être à ma place. Sans doute aussi serais-je jalousée, voire moquée de mon ignorance de ce qui composait la Terre du Milieu, même si j'avais fait d'énormes progrès depuis mon arrivée.

Sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller mon compagnon, je sortis du lit et marchai pieds nus jusqu'à la porte en bois richement ornée de décorations elfiques. Me retournant à demi, je vis que Thranduil, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, dormait de ce sommeil sans rêves et réparateur qu'il affectionnait tant. Mon cœur se serra sur le coup d'une émotion si forte que je crus bien me trouver mal sur le moment.

Je l'aimais. Je ne pensais pas que cela m'arriverait un jour, mais j'étais tombé éperdument amoureuse d'un être que j'aurais, il fut un temps, à tout prix évité. C'était trop tard maintenant. Ce qui était fait était fait et je n'avais aucune envie de revenir en arrière. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis que j'avais atterri ici. Thranduil était le roi des Elfes Sylvestres de la forêt d'Eryn Lasgalen, qui fut pendant très longtemps appelée "Forêt Noire", non parce qu'elle ressemblait à un énorme gâteau au chocolat (avec des cerises) mais bien parce qu'elle avait été infestée par le Mal.

Bien qu'à ce jour, la forêt soit redevenue saine, il n'en allait pas de même pour son souverain qui continuait à être rongé par quelque chose qui me dépassait complètement. Pourtant, j'avais réussi, je ne sais comment à me faire accepter de lui. Je n'avais rien d'extraordinaire aux yeux d'un elfe et même, pire que tout, je n'étais qu'une simple humaine mais...

La vie, parfois, pouvait vous réserver bien des surprises, et si j'étais tout à faite honnête avec moi-même, je devais avouer que la mienne avait vraiment fait très fort à ce niveau-là!

* * *

 **Une Quête Ratée**

oO0Oo

 **Saison 2**

oO0Oo

 **Vers un Monde Meilleur**

oO0Oo

* * *

 **20**

 **Le Fabuleux Destin de Cerise Martin**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Après m'être chaussée, je descendis les escaliers en bois qui menaient à notre Talan, une pièce qui oscillait entre la hutte et la cabane en bois, avec mille précautions. Je n'avais toujours pas l'habitude de ce genre de marches sans aucune rampe. Bien que cela fasse environ deux mois que nous y logions, je devais avouer que la cité souterraine me manquait un peu. J'avais fini par m'y habituer, l'air de rien.

Marchant à travers les allées de fleurs, je finis par me poser sur une sorte de siège qui trônait en plein milieu d'une gigantesque clairière qui avait abrité, la veille encore, un énorme banquet. Nous avions fêté la fin d'une époque sur les terres d'Eryn Lasgalen. La plupart des Elfes Sindar allaient partir avec nous vers les Havres Gris pour embarquer ensuite vers Valinor, les Terres Immortelles. Un endroit où je ne mettrais, certainement, jamais les pieds.

Une brise légère me fit frissonner. Je n'avais pas pris de châle pour me couvrir les épaules et bien que la robe que je portais soit des plus décentes, elle n'en restait pas moins très légère. Parfois, j'aimais bien me retrouver seule avec moi-même.

Depuis ce fameux jour du procès et ce qui en avait découlé ensuite, ma vie, parmi les elfes, avait totalement changé.

Mais pas seulement elle. Thranduil s'était presque métamorphosé à mon égard. Quand il pensait que je ne le voyais pas, il me lançait parfois des regards très lourds, empreints de tant de choses que je n'aurais pas eu assez d'une vie pour les décrypter tous et les comprendre.

Il avait fait de moi, et ce de manière tacite, sa compagne. Ma place, dès lors, avait été à ses côtés. Je ne pouvais presque plus faire un pas sans que je ne doive lui dire où j'allais et sans qu'un garde ne m'accompagne, quand il ne s'agissait pas de son propre fils.

Cependant, Legolas avait dû partir pour des affaires en cours, et il s'était absenté pour quelques mois. Il était revenu la veille et m'avait prévenu que son ami Gimli nous rejoindrait bientôt sur le chemin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents à l'évocation du nain. Que j'avais hâte de le rencontrer... Je me demandais s'il ressemblerait à l'acteur qui avait joué son rôle dans la trilogie, ou si j'allais être aussi surprise qu'avec Legolas.

Un pincement au cœur vint gâcher ma joie du moment. Le rêve que je venais de faire avait été d'un tel réalisme. J'avais encore le goût du café sur mes lèvres. Doucement, je passai mes doigts dessus. Même si j'arrivais à trouver un certain contentement dans ma nouvelle vie aux côtés des Elfes, plus les mois passaient et plus la mélancolie me gagnait. Comme je ne voulais inquiéter personne, je le cachais derrière mes pitreries et une bonne humeur factice qui frisait parfois le ridicule.

Le départ de Liamarë et de Dagnir ne m'avait pas aidée à aller mieux. Bien au contraire. Mon amie ne voulait pas encore quitter la Terre du Milieu. L'appel de la mer ne s'était pas fait sentir, m'avait-elle expliqué. Il en allait de même pour son fiancé, Dagnir. Ils étaient partis en Ithilien, il y avait de cela quelques semaines déjà, et je ne les reverrais sans doute jamais plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me manquait ! Je me sentais tellement abandonnée et... seule. Je ne l'étais pourtant pas, j'avais Thranduil, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il était un roi et bien qu'il soit des plus tendres à mon égard quand nous étions dans l'intimité de notre chambre, il n'en restait pas moins que la journée, je me retrouvais un peu livrée à moi-même.

Scrutant au loin le Talan qui abritait le sommeil du souverain, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux une nouvelle fois.

Je ne me sentais pas vraiment chez moi, et même si être dans ses bras me réconfortait plus que tout, je n'oubliais pas que je n'avais rien à y faire non plus. J'étais humaine, j'allais vieillir et puis un jour mourir, très certainement seule.

Un jour, le roi se réveillerait à mes côtés, constaterait les rides sur mon visage et se détournerait alors de moi pour trouver quelqu'un de plus jeune, s'il ne se lassait pas plus tôt. Bien sûr, si j'allais à Valinor, je ne vieillirai plus, ou peut-être que si, mais je savais que ce désir était aussi impossible à réaliser que celui de me voir un jour transformée en Elfe. J'étais née humaine. C'était un fait que personne ne remettait en doute, pas même le _sacro-saint_ roi de cette forêt qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter pour toujours.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas quelqu'un arriver vers moi. Quand je sentis sa présence, je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

— Vous êtes bien matinale Cerise, me dit Legolas en guise de préambule.

— Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, dis-je simplement, le visage tourné vers l'enclos dans lequel se trouvait une centaine de chevaux qui avaient été amenés par les forestiers quelques semaines plus tôt.

J'avais compris que certains Elfes feraient le voyage vers les Havres Gris à cheval, d'autres à pieds.

Evidemment, je ne mettais pas en doute leur grande force physique, mais j'avais été des plus sceptiques quant à leur allure de marche. On m'avait répondu que quoiqu'il arrive, nous avancerions au trot. Je soupirai, nous n'étions pas rendus si nous allions à cette vitesse.

— Vous voilà bien songeuse, répondit Legolas, me sortant de mes pensées.

— Oh, désolée, je n'avais pas fait attention. Je peux être stupide parfois.

Mon compagnon secoua doucement la tête en signe de désaccord, son sourire toujours en coin.

— Vous semblez ailleurs, ces derniers temps. Est-ce la perspective de faire un si long voyage qui vous effraie ? me demanda-t-il courtoisement.

Je poussai à nouveau un soupir à fendre l'âme. Depuis le départ de Dagnir, Legolas s'était proposé pour être mon professeur de Sindarin. Même si je l'aimais beaucoup, mes "disputes" avec Dagnir me manquaient encore plus. Me rappelant qu'il venait de me poser une question, je décidai de lui répondre en toute franchise. Il était l'un des rares, voire le seul allié qui me restait ici.

— Oui et non, commençai-je en me triturant les ongles sans le regarder. Depuis quelques nuits, je fais d'étranges rêves qui me rendent très mélancolique.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'arrivais si facilement à m'épancher auprès de lui alors que j'arrivais à peine à dire le fond de ma pensée à son père. Legolas était différent, ouvert et incroyablement gentil, même s'il lui arrivait de s'emporter, mais pour sa défense, c'était toujours pour quelque chose qui le touchait.

— Ces rêves, reprit-il tout en me dévisageant, ont-ils un rapport avec votre passé ?

— Mon passé, murmurai-je, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon où le soleil venait de poindre, ses rayons lumineux éclairant doucement le feuillage épars des grands chênes qui nous entouraient. — Je ne sais pas, repris-je. Je rêve que je me réveille chez moi, en _Terre tout Court_ , j'oublie presque que je suis venue ici et puis... et puis...

— Et puis ? m'encouragea-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui et faillis rire devant sa mine des plus soucieuses. Il me fixait de ses grands yeux turquoise remplis de curiosité.

— Non, rien... après, je me réveille.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui raconter cette partie du rêve où ces maudits Elfes à la beauté ridicule venaient me harceler continuellement, sans doute aussi parce que ces moments là, à chaque fois, me laissaient dans un brouillard des plus perturbants. Je me souvenais rarement de ce qu'ils me disaient et de pourquoi ils me parlaient. Peut-être, après tout, ne voulais-je pas m'en souvenir, tout simplement.

Legolas se leva alors et épousseta des poussières imaginaires sur sa tunique argentée.

— Cerise, m'accompagnerez-vous pour prendre le petit déjeuner ?

Je mis quelques minutes à comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Je m'étais une nouvelle fois perdue ailleurs, dans un autre monde, mon monde.

— Heu, oui bien sûr ! Dommage que vous n'ayez pas de _Ricoré_ à défaut de café, lançai-je joyeusement, plaquant un sourire de façade sur mon visage.

Je le vis partir d'un rire franc et, à mon plus grand soulagement, il ne me demanda pas de lui expliquer ce qu'était de la " _Ricoré_ ".

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Je me réveillai en sentant la chaleur des rayons lumineux venir réchauffer mon visage. Par réflexe, je tendis la main pour rencontrer le corps doux et tiède de Cerise, mais ne trouvai que du vide à sa place. Fronçant les sourcils, je me levai en inspectant la pièce. Personne. Elle n'était pas là. J'avais pris l'habitude de m'éveiller à ses côtés depuis plusieurs mois. J'aimais la regarder dormir à son insu. Elle était des plus intrigantes à marmonner dans son sommeil, et toujours en Quenya.

Je ne formais presque plus aucun doute sur ce qu'elle avait été dans une autre vie. Ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis d'elle, je ne pouvais l'expliquer autrement. Cela dit, même si j'acceptais cet état de fait, je ne me permettais pas non plus de me laisser aller. Je devais, pour le moment, garder tout cela pour moi. Elle resterait mon trésor, le cadeau que les Valar m'avaient enfin octroyé après des siècles de ferventes prières à leur égard qui étaient restées si longtemps sans réponse.

Cependant, j'étais assez désappointé : elle n'était pas du tout comme avant, et elle ne s'était toujours pas éveillée à ses souvenirs, _nos souvenirs_. J'avais tellement hâte de la retrouver. Tant de siècles nous avaient séparés. Mandos me faisait là un bien drôle de cadeau.

Je me préparai rapidement et descendis les marches à toute vitesse. J'avais donné l'ordre, des mois plus tôt, de faire reconstruire quelques demeures dans les chênes redevenus sains. J'avais longuement hésité entre des huttes ou des Talans mais, pour le temps qu'il nous restait à vivre ici, nous avions fait au plus pratique.

J'avais même reçu ce vieux sorcier de Radagast qui ne m'inspirait qu'un profond dégoût. On le voyait peu en Terre du Milieu et j'avais été des plus surpris de le trouver ici, à Vertbois. Il avait émis le souhait de bénir cette forêt de sa magie. Bien qu'il ne soit pas des mieux vu par les miens, ou même par les autres Istari, je ne lui avais pas refusé ce plaisir. Il était étrange mais nous savions bien qu'il ne pouvait pas être néfaste pour ces bois. Nous l'avions donc autorisé à mêler sa magie aux essences même des arbres pour leur redonner leur force et leur vitalité d'antan.

Revenant au présent, j'avisai les environs à la recherche de ma petite humaine. Elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin.

Effectivement, je finis par la trouver assise à une table avec d'autres elfes. Ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Depuis que Legolas était revenu de son voyage dans le royaume d'Arnor, il passait énormément de temps avec elle. Une infime partie de moi n'aimait pas vraiment cela. Je voyais bien qu'il l'appréciait, et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Il ne me l'avait jamais caché. Quant à Cerise, elle semblait beaucoup l'aimer aussi. J'aurais dû en être heureux car si elle était Elenna, il était normal qu'une mère et son fils aient envie de passer du temps ensemble.

J'allais les laisser à leur discussion quand quelqu'un me héla.

— Mon Seigneur ! Vous prendrez bien quelque chose à manger avant de partir ? me lança mon cuisinier en chef.

Ce dernier avait décidé de partir avec nous et j'en étais plus que ravi. Je secouai la tête en guise de refus.

— Nous n'avons pas le temps, il nous faut préparer notre monture. — Puis, avisant Legolas qui s'était retourné vers nous : — Quand vous aurez terminé, finissez les préparatifs pour que nous puissions partir au plus vite.

— Bien, _Ada_.

Je lançai à peine un regard à Cerise pour m'en retourner aux préparatifs de ce long et dernier voyage en Terre du Milieu. Quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle était de plus en plus mélancolique et triste. Il y a encore quelques mois de cela, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Pour tout dire, cela aurait été le cadet de mes soucis. J'aurais juste été parfaitement heureux de la voir si calme et docile à mon encontre.

Malgré tout, et à ce jour, je savais que ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle était mal et je m'en rendais compte. Je n'aurais pas dû, bien sûr. Je me doutais que ces rêves dans lesquels elle marmonnait en Quenya y étaient pour quelque chose. Le problème était qu'elle ne me parlait absolument pas. Je m'en voulus de ressentir une pointe de colère en pensant que mon fils aurait très certainement plus de chance que moi pour lui délier la langue. A moi, elle ne me disait jamais rien.

Retournant à l'enclos qui abritait _Vif-Argent_ , je croisai en chemin l'un de mes conseillers. Il s'agissait d'Annael. Son visage exprimait une certaine réprobation, ses yeux bleus me fixaient sans ciller. Il semblait attendre de pouvoir s'exprimer.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demandai-je tout en préparant moi-même ma monture.

— C'est au sujet de l'humaine, commença-t-il prudemment. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de l'emmener avec nous jusqu'aux Havres Gris.

Je haussai un sourcil à ces mots.

— Encore cela ?! Pourquoi revenir sur ce qui a été décidé il y a quelques lunes déjà ? dis-je lentement.

— Je le sais bien, mon Seigneur, mais quelques Elfes et moi-même, nous continuions à penser qu'elle aurait dû partir en Ithilien...

D'un geste sec, je rabattis la sacoche qui était accrochée à la selle de _Vif-Argent_.

— Pourquoi nous ennuyer avec ce qui a déjà été dit ? grognai-je à son intention.

— Mais c'est une humaine ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Et s'il me plait à moi, Annael, de l'avoir à mes côtés ?

— Mais, mon Seigneur ?!

— Il suffit ! tonnai-je. Allez préparer vos affaires et dites à tout le monde d'être prêt à partir d'ici une heure.

Personne ne comprendrait, sauf peut-être Legolas, les intentions qui m'animaient mais je n'en n'avais que faire. J'avais vécu tant de temps en ces lieux, vu tellement de guerres et connu tant de joies et de peines. Levant la tête vers le ciel éclairé, je regrettais déjà les étoiles de Varda qui brillaient dans le firmament de la nuit éternelle. J'étais de plus en plus pressé de partir. Si j'avais retardé tant de lunes, ce départ inévitable, c'était dans l'espoir qu'enfin elle me soit rendue. Maintenant que cela était fait — et j'espérais que ce soit bien le cas —, plus rien ne nous retenait ici.

Une nouvelle vie commençait et j'étais bien décidé à la vivre avec elle... pour l'éternité.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Après avoir fini mon petit déjeuner, je partis en direction de notre Talan pour m'habiller et mettre les affaires de voyage que m'avait rapportées Lalaith, une elfine qui avait remplacé Liamarë, quelques jours avant son départ. Cette dernière était très différente de mon amie. Lalaith était très grande, dans les un mètre quatre vingt, svelte avec les cheveux longs, raides, et blond. Elle était gentille mais n'avait rien fait non plus pour lier une quelconque amitié avec moi.

Avisant la robe, je vis qu'une sorte de pantalon qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des leggings vert foncés était accordé à la tenue. Observant mes jambes revenues à l'état sauvage, je plissai les yeux de réprobation. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal de les cacher même si personne ne m'avait fait la moindre réflexion dessus.

Une fois que je fus décente et que j'eus terminé de natter mes cheveux, je pris mes affaires avant de redescendre. Dehors, c'était l'effervescence. Les Elfes discutaient entre eux et je fus surprise d'arriver à distinguer quelques mots en Sindarin. Comme quoi, ça commençait enfin à rentrer dans ma petite tête aussi dure que le bois d'un chêne.

Tandis que je cherchais Lalaith, je croisai Legolas qui s'occupait d'un immense cheval à la robe blanche. Arrivant à sa hauteur, j'avisais l'espèce de bestiole qui me lançait un regard torve.

— Je n'aime pas votre cheval, dis-je à Legolas qui finissait de le bouchonner.

Ce dernier se retourna vers moi. Il semblait se retenir de rire.

— Ce n'est pas mon cheval mais le vôtre, Cerise. — Puis, avisant le canasson — _Douce Etoile_ , voici Cerise. — Puis revenant à moi — Cerise, voici la jument qui vous accompagnera durant tout votre voyage, _Douce Etoile_.

Content de lui, il se mit sur le côté tout en me présentant la selle. Ma tête fit un aller-retour entre cette horrible chose et Legolas. J'étais une Parisienne dans l'âme et la seule chose que j'avais appris à monter était un scooter.

— Finalement, je crois que je vais marcher, ça ne me fera pas plus de mal.

— Allons, Cerise, ne soyez pas bête. Montez sur _Douce Etoile_ , vous verrez, elle ne démérite pas son nom. N'est-ce pas ma belle, termina-t-il en lui caressant doucement l'encolure, ce qui fit hennir la jument de contentement.

Mouais, j'étais sceptique... Ça ne me tentait pas des masses, et en plus, je savais qu'adroite comme je l'étais, j'allais me ramasser par terre assez vite.

Voyant que l'elfe attendait que je m'installe, je lui tendis alors mon sac et m'avançai avec précaution vers la maudite bête qui me dévisageait, les yeux plissés. Douce ? Mouais, elle avait intérêt.

Pour tout dire, je n'étais jamais, mais alors jamais de toute ma vie, montée sur un canasson. Pour tout dire aussi, en général, le cheval, je l'aimais plutôt saignant et dans mon assiette avec une bonne part de frites.

Avec mille précautions, je tentai tant bien que mal de me hisser sur sa croupe à l'aide des étriers avec la grâce d'un hippopotame sur une piste de danse mais...

— Que faites-vous exactement, Cerise ? me demanda Legolas, les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard pétillant de malice.

— Ça ne se voit pas ? dis-je en soufflant comme un bœuf, je tente de monter sur ce maudit cheval.

Il partit d'un franc éclat de rire et j'eus l'envie soudaine de lui envoyer des gifles en pleine figure. Saleté d'Elfe !

— Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on s'y prend, déclara-t-il en me soulevant doucement par la taille. Je l'entendis ahaner un moment avant qu'il n'arrive à me faire enjamber la jument qui attendait, docile.

— Merci, dis-je avant de m'agripper au pommeau de la selle.

— De rien, Cerise, dit le fils de Thranduil, mais... vous n'auriez pas pris un peu de poids par hasard ?

Au lieu de m'énerver, sa remarque me fit des plus plaisir. Oui, j'avais repris du poids, il faut dire que je faisais toujours honneur aux plats du grand _Master Chef_ de toute la Terre du Milieu. J'avais vu mes bourrelets se remplumer avec joie.

— Effectivement, Legolas mais sérieusement, ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent à une femme. C'est désobligeant.

Je le vis piquer un fard. Bien fait, ça lui apprendrait à se moquer de ma non-expérience en matière d'équitation.

Finalement, je lui expliquai que je n'avais jamais fait de cheval de ma vie. Il me montra ce qui était bon à savoir et me fit avancer au trot jusqu'au groupe d'Elfes qui attendaient leur souverain pour enfin prendre le départ. L'ambiance était encore festive et beaucoup riaient et papotaient entre eux comme si le fait de quitter leur demeure pour toujours ne leur faisait rien.

— Mon père ne devrait plus tarder, dit Legolas tout en se dirigeant vers sa propre monture qu'il enjamba avec une certaine dextérité.

C'était assez impressionnant et je me retins de siffler d'admiration devant ses prouesses de cavalier émérite.

Puis, tout d'un coup, un bruit de cor se fit entendre tandis que le roi d'Eryn Lasgalen approchait de nous. Je mis un moment à percuter ce qui lui servait de monture et, ce fut plus fort que moi mais...

Je crus mourir... de rire... Je riais tellement fort que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux et, oubliant que j'étais en équilibre précaire sur un cheval, ce dernier se cabra et je me retrouvai par terre. D'abord sonnée, je tâtai ensuite mon postérieur pour le moins endolori, mais j'avais toujours les larmes aux yeux. Mon fou-rire était incontrôlable.

— Oh mon Gieu ! Thranduil... Pardon, dis-je en riant toujours et en me tenant les côtes, Seigneur Thranduil... vous êtes... Oh Mon Gieu mais c'est...

Je n'arrivais plus à parler, et je dus appliquer la méthode de la respiration par à-coup, dite du "petit chien", pour pourvoir respirer normalement et, par la même occasion, me calmer un peu.

— Pouvons-nous savoir ce qui vous fait rire comme cela, Cerise ? me demanda la voix, ô combien voluptueuse, du seigneur des Elfes.

— Sans déconner, dis-je en me retenant de rire à nouveau, c'est _ça_ , votre monture ? demandai-je, moqueuse, en la pointa du doigt.

Il me dévisagea froidement, hésitant visiblement entre me crier dessus ou me laisser à mes délires de pauvre fille complètement folle.

— Que lui reprochez-vous, H _iril nín*_ ?

— Mais c'est un renne, votre truc ! m'exclamai-je. Un putain de renne qui ressemble à Rudolph ! Remarquez, dis-je en l'avisant, moqueuse, avec votre manteau rouge, vous pourriez presque passer pour un Père Noël un peu trop jeune pour la fonction qui lui est dû, mais...

— Cela suffit, Cerise ! me coupa Thranduil, visiblement agacé. _Vif-Argent_ n'est pas un renne, c'est un élan magnifique, le roi de sa race, le...

— Pour moi c'est pareil, le coupai-je à mon tour. C'est ridicule.

— Assez ! tonna-t-il. Il semblait furieux pour de bon, cette fois. Retournez sur votre monture que nous puissions enfin partir!

— Ok, ok, capitulai-je. Cela dit, pour moi, votre monture, qu'il soit renne, élan ou caribou des plaines Canadiennes, c'est du pareil au même, hein, heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas en Terre du Milieu.

Me retournant vers la chose sur laquelle je devais remonter, je cherchai Legolas des yeux, mais je ne le vis nulle part. Et merde, j'allais devoir me débrouiller toute seule.

Soupirant, j'agrippai cette fois la selle pour essayer de me hisser sur _Douce Etoile_ qui ne trouva rien de mieux que de se mettre à avancer quand je tentai de l'enjamber.

— Putain de Saleté, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, tu vas arrêter de m'enquiquiner et me laisser te monter en paix, oui ?

En réponse, elle se cabra de nouveau, doucement, mais je sentis une main ferme me rattraper avant que je ne me ridiculise une fois de plus. — Merci, dis-je à la personne qui m'était venu en aide.

En me retournant, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Thranduil qui me toisait d'un air profondément ennuyé.

— A vous voir faire l'imbécile sur votre monture, _Hiril nín_ , nous pourrions presque croire que vous n'avez jamais monté de cheval de votre vie.

Je le dévisageai un moment en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

— En fait, vous ne vous trompez pas, je n'ai jamais monté de cheval de ma vie.

Tandis que je disais ça, je sentis quelqu'un m'agripper une nouvelle fois par la taille pour me mettre correctement sur la selle. Il s'agissait de Legolas.

— Père, si vous le permettez, je vais monter avec elle, je pourrais lui montrer ainsi les rudiments de l'équitation.

 _Béni soit cet elfe !_ pensai-je, éperdue de reconnaissance envers mon sauveur.

En fait, il n'attendit pas que son père lui donne son accord et je sentis bientôt sa chaleur contre mon dos. Heum, et il sentait bon, lui aussi. Fermant un instant les yeux, j'appréciai ce moment de plénitude avant de les rouvrir pour constater que Thranduil nous dévisageait étrangement.

— Fait comme bon te semble, _ion nín_ , cela nous évitera sans doute de perdre plus de temps. Quand à vous, Cerise, évitez de vous faire remarquer à l'avenir.

Sur ces mots, il mit sa monture, enfin son élan, son renne, son truc quoi, au galop pour rejoindre le haut du cortège qui avait commencé à avancer sans nous attendre.

— Vous n'en ratez jamais une, n'est-ce pas, Cerise ? souffla Legolas contre mon oreille, ce qui me provoqua d'agréables frissons. N'imaginez rien de salace, c'est juste que je suis super sensible à cet endroit.

Je tentai de me retourner mais je manquais de place.

— Et je ne le fais même pas exprès, répondis-je en affichant un grand sourire de gamine polissonne.

— C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, répondit-il. Bien, jeune fille, interdiction formelle de vous endormir. Je me suis mis derrière vous pour que vous puissiez voir comment je guide _Douce Etoile_.

Moi qui espérais faire un petit roupillon, c'était mal parti !

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Nous venions de quitter de façon définitive cette forêt et ces cavernes qui avaient été nôtres depuis tant de millénaires. Nous partions en paix. Eryn Lasgalen avait encore de nombreux siècles devant elle, elle perdurerait longtemps encore mais ne serait plus la compagne des elfes. Nous partions pour l'Ouest, et ce pour toujours.

J'étais heureux que la plus grande partie des miens aient décidé de nous suivre bien que j'en regrette aussi quelques uns. Liamarë me manquerait assurément. Elle avait été une alliée pour Cerise depuis le jour où je lui avais confié la petite humaine. Au-delà de cela, cette Elfine connaissait mon épouse pour avoir été l'une de ses suivantes durant un certain temps. Nous avions hâte de la revoir à Valinor.

A mes côtés se tenait Finlenn, le capitaine de ma garde. Un peu plus loin, Annael avançait à pied aux côtés de Maeiell. Il était un des rares à lui parler encore depuis le grand déshonneur que je lui avais fait subir. Ses cheveux avaient commencé à repousser sur son crâne et nous avions décidé d'alléger sa peine en lui octroyant le droit de les avoir longs à nouveau. J'espérais très sincèrement que cette punition lui servirait de leçon et que plus jamais elle ne serait tentée d'aller à l'encontre de nos ordres.

Cerise ne m'avait pas questionné au sujet de la sanction que j'avais ordonné concernant mon ex-maîtresse et j'en avais été assez étonné dans un premier temps. Mon fils m'avait alors appris qu'il lui avait déjà expliqué la signification d'un tel geste.

En pensant à eux, je me retournai pour les observer un instant. Ils remontaient doucement la file composée d'Ellir à pied ou à cheval. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre, tous les deux, une nouvelle fois, je sentis l'aiguillon de la jalousie m'étreindre le cœur. Cependant, j'aurai dû en être heureux. Legolas se doutait-il de ce que représentait Cerise pour moi ? Ah ! Mandos m'avait fait une surprise des plus cruelles, mais quand bien même me serait-elle revenue encore plus différente, je l'aurai acceptée. Après tout, elle était mienne pour toujours.

Revenant à mon fils, je me souvins qu'il avait émis le souhait de faire le voyage avec nous jusqu'à la lisière des Montagnes Bleues. Une manière pour lui d'être à mes côtés tout en en continuant de visiter la Terre du Milieu. J'avais accepté sa demande avec joie. De plus, sur un plan bien plus stratégique, ses connaissances acquises au fil de ses voyages nous seraient des plus précieuses. J'étais doublement satisfait.

Un cri strident suivi d'un éclat de rire me fit m'arrêter pour me retourner.

Cerise était en train de se tortiller dans tous les sens tandis que Legolas lui chatouillait les côtes. Je plissai les yeux de suspicion. Jusqu'à quel point s'entendaient-ils? Sur le bas côté, je croisai Lalaith et une de ses amies qui gloussaient doucement.

— Qui y a t-il de si drôle pour que vous riiez sous cape ainsi ? leur demandai-je en les toisant du haut de ma monture.

Les deux Elfines sursautèrent avant de me regarder, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Je faillis soupirer de lassitude devant leur mine effarouchée.

— Non rien, mon Seigneur, commença Lalaith, c'est juste que Cerise s'était endormie pendant que le prince lui expliquait le maniement des rênes.

— C'est pourquoi, ajouta Melian, il lui a pincé les côtes pour qu'elle se réveille.

Secouant la tête, je repartis au galop vers Finlenn. Cerise n'en ratait décidément pas une. Tandis que nous avancions vers la rivière qui traversait la forêt que nous ne tarderions pas à rejoindre, j'entendis une chanson, aussi désagréable que malvenue, provenir de derrière moi. Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, et je plaignis mon fils de tout mon cœur de devoir supporter ce chant barbare aussi près de ses oreilles sensibles :

 _"Allez hop on y va,_

 _En route pour l'aventure_

 _On ne résiste pas tantatatan !_

 _A l'appel de Bangaaaaaaaa !_

 _En route pour l'aventure, tantatatan!_

 _Le danger on aime ça_

 _Ouais! À l'assaut, prêts pour le grand frisson_

 _Pour devenir des héros, tantatatan!_

 _C'est une expédition, tantatatan!_

 _Youhou, attention nous voilà_

 _Allez hop, on y va, en route pour l'aventure_

 _On n'y résiste pas, tantatatan!_

 _Aventure nous voilà **_

Voyant que la plupart des Elfes non loin d'elle se bouchaient les oreilles et faisaient la grimace, je compris qu'il était grand temps d'intervenir avant que la majorité d'entre nous ne finissent totalement sourds.

— Cerise, dis-je d'une voix puissante. Cessez cela immédiatement, cela incommode mes gens.

— Très bien, répondit-elle mais vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez !

— On sait ce que l'on gagne par contre, grogna Finlenn qui venait de me rejoindre.

Certes, me dis-je en mon for intérieur. Ce voyage s'annonçait tout sauf "tranquille". Avec Cerise parmi nous, il était clair que nous pouvions nous attendre à tout... y compris au pire.

Et pour une raison des plus incongrues, cela me plut bien davantage que je ne voulais l'admettre.

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Ellir : Elfes au pluriel (Ellon ou Elfe au singulier)

\- Hiril nín : ma Dame en Sindarin.

 _\- (...)_ _Allez hop on y va,_ _En route pour l'aventure (...) :_ Générique de publicité pour la boisson Banga qui fit fureur dans les années 90'. Cerise le connait car elle est très fan de la culture pop des années 80' et 90'.


	22. Les Voies du Destin

**Une Quête Ratée  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Gwendoline** et **Nelly**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 21 est en ligne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **21**

 **Les Voies du Destin**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use, un kilomètre à pied ça use les souliers ! me répétai-je en mon for intérieur. Putain de bordel, le cul sur une selle, c'était juste de la pure torture physique ! Pire que si je m'étais ruinée les pieds en marchant pendant des heures !

— Arrêtez de vous tortiller comme cela, Cerise, me réprimanda gentiment Legolas qui semblait assez mal à l'aise... et pour cause. Imaginez trente secondes une nénette, moi en l'occurrence, en train de frotter son large popotin devant lui en bougeant dans tous les sens pour tenter de trouver une position plus adéquate, et surtout bien plus confortable.

— Désolée, dis-je, pas du tout désolée en fait. Enfin si, mais pas pour lui, plutôt pour mes pauvres fesses percluses de douleur. Ah, et je ne vous racontais même pas l'état de mes cuisses. Pire que si j'avais passé la semaine entière avec Thranduil entre elles. Oui, bon, là, au moins, j'en aurai tiré un certain plaisir, alors que là...

Entre ça et les chants elfiques aussi barbants qu'un morceau d'accordéon sur _radio Montmartre_... Bon, j'étais assez méchante sur ce coup là, les premières minutes m'avaient laissée ébaudie devant la beauté du truc. Franchement, ça valait le coup d'écoute mais après... on aurait dit qu'ils ne connaissaient rien de plus joyeux et je m'étais sentie sombrer contre le torse chaud et douillet de Legolas qui m'avait méchamment pincé les côtes pour me réveiller. _Pfff_ , il n'était pas le fils de son père pour rien, celui-là, quand il s'y mettait.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne sentis pas sa main me tendre la bride de _Douce Etoile_.

— Tenez les rênes, Cerise et tentez de guider vous-même votre jument au trot.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et se détendit complètement, me laissant maîtriser la bête toute seule. A ma plus grande stupéfaction, la jument se laissa faire sans broncher. Nous avions déjà traversé la plus grosse moitié de la forêt d'Eryn Lasgalen et avions effectué deux grandes pauses. Une pour nous détendre, et l'autre pour le repas de midi. Il était prévu que nous nous arrêtions à la lisière de la forêt non loin du grand fleuve qui longeait les Monts Brumeux, l'Anduin.

J'avais de la chance, au final, de voyager avec Legolas, car il avait eu l'extrême gentillesse de m'expliquer ce qui allait nous attendre en me décrivant les différents endroits par lesquels nous passerions très certainement. Après, tout dépendait de la volonté du roi. Mettant une de mes mains en visière pour mieux voir — c'est que le soleil tapait très fort encore à cette heure de la journée — je scrutai le souverain sur sa drôle de monture. Un élan. _Mandieu_ , j'aurais vraiment tout vu en Terre du Milieu.

Tandis que je consacrais toute mon attention à vérifier ce que je faisais avec le cheval, un des Elfes en haut de file souffla dans son cor, signifiant qu'il était temps de s'arrêter. Trop contente de pouvoir enfin me lever de cette maudite selle, j'enfonçai mes talons dans le flanc de _Douce Etoile_ et tirai en même temps sur la bride. Pensant bien faire, je sentis mon cœur s'envoler en même temps que l'animal se cabrait.

— _Holà, holà, tout doux, ma belle_ , murmura Legolas en Sindarin à l'oreille de la jument qui se calma aussitôt.

— Merci ! dis-je, dépitée, je crois que l'équitation n'est pas faite pour moi !

Le fils de Thranduil descendit avec dextérité de derrière moi, puis me tendis la main pour que j'en fasse de même. Je réussis encore l'exploit de me prendre le pied dans l'étrier et m'affalai sans aucune grâce dans les bras de l'Elfe qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Cela faisait un moment que je me retenais de ne pas aller à leur rencontre pour lui dire ce que je pensais d'une telle attitude. Il m'était bien difficile de faire fi des commentaires que mes compagnons de voyage ne manquaient pas de colporter à voix basse au sujet de Cerise et de Legolas. Rien que d'y songer à nouveau, je sentis une certaine colère grimper en flèche, douchant mon humeur joviale.

— _Non_ _,_ _mais tu as vu comment elle se vautre sur le prince ?_ disait l'un.

— _Elle a essayé d'avoir le roi, elle essaie maintenant avec le prince, cette humaine n'a donc aucune retenue, c'est impensable !_ murmura un autre.

— _Comment notre roi peut-il accepter une telle familiarité avec son fils ?_

Avisant Sirion, je le sommai de sonner l'heure de la pause du soir. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher, il était temps que nous nous arrêtions. J'en profiterais aussi pour avoir une certaine discussion avec mon incorrigible petite humaine.

Le bruit du cor se répercuta dans toute la forêt et Finlenn, accompagné de Tamril, commencèrent à défaire les paquetages qui contenaient nos tentes et nos vivres.

Humant l'odeur de la forêt, je sus que cette soirée s'annonçait tranquille et sans intempéries. Une fois descendu de _Vif-Argent_ , je le confiai à une des Elfines en charge des animaux. J'allais lui dire quelque chose quand un cri suivi d'un grand éclat de rire me fit me retourner brusquement. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en découvrant Cerise dans les bras de mon fils. Elle riait à gorge déployée tandis que Legolas devenait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il était temps d'intervenir.

— Ah, Legolas, ne soyez pas si pudibond, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès !

— Sincèrement Cerise, vous êtes l'une des personnes les plus maladroites que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer, persifla-t-il, gêné.

— Cerise, commençai-je, ma voix ayant pris un timbre implacable.— J'espérais qu'ainsi elle ne me contredirait pas — suivez-moi immédiatement.

— Mais Th... Seigneur Thranduil, objecta-t-elle.

Ne comprendrait-elle donc jamais ? Avec elle, j'avais l'impression d'avancer d'un pas et de reculer de dix. C'était pour le moins perturbant.

— J'ai dit tout de suite, Cerise !

Je l'attrapai durement par le bras et la traînai à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque je fus sûr et certain que personne ne nous entendrait, ou ne nous verrait. Sans douceur, je la plaquai contre l'arbre le plus proche, avant de saisir ses épaules et de l'embrasser violemment, sans aucune retenue.

Décidément, cette femme avait le don de faire ressortir le côté le plus barbare de ma personne. Contre toute attente, au lieu de se dérober à mon étreinte ou de s'en rebeller, je la sentis se détendre contre moi. C'est à regret que je mis fin à notre baiser. Je ne l'avais pas prise à part pour cela.

— Si c'était pour avoir ce genre de conversation avec vous, je vous aurais suivi tout de suite, murmura-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse, et pour le moins aguicheuse.

La partie animale qui sommeillait en moi se réveilla au son de cette voix lourde de sensualité. A ce moment-là, un autre souvenir s'imposa alors à ma conscience. Une réminiscence que j'avais su si bien refouler au plus profond de ma mémoire que j'avais bien cru l'avoir oubliée à jamais. Non loin d'ici, à une autre époque, une Elfine avait eu ce don si particulier de savoir comment me faire perdre tous mes moyens. Cerise semblait gagner petit à petit cette emprise sur moi, elle aussi.

— Non, Cerise, ce n'était pas pour cela.

— Oh, répondit-elle déçue.

Je passais une des paumes de ma main sur son avant bras. Elle était si douce.

— J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez d'essayer de séduire mon fils, Cerise.

Je la sentis se raidir contre ma main.

— Mais je n'essaie pas de draguer Legolas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle semblait totalement abasourdie. Me serais-je trompé sur ses intentions envers mon enfant ?

— Bien, de toute façon, ce serait contre nature, murmurai-je, plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes puis, au lieu d'ajouter quelque chose de déplacé comme elle en avait l'habitude, je vis son visage se voiler.

— C'est tout de même incroyable que dès que je me rapproche de quelqu'un, d'un elfe en l'occurrence, vous pensiez tout de suite que j'essaie de le séduire ! Je ne suis pas Maeiell, je ne couche pas avec le premier venu, Thranduil !

— Maeiell ne couchait avec personne d'autre que moi, Cerise, quand elle était ma maîtresse. — Elle allait objecter quelque chose mais je la coupai avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit— De plus, je ne vois pas ce que cette Elfine vient faire dans notre problème actuel.

— Ah ? Parce qu'il y a un problème ? s'écria-t-elle.

Elle était en colère et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

— Votre comportement avec mon fils fait parler nos gens, lui dis-je doucement.

Je voulais bien la croire quand elle disait qu'elle ne cherchait pas à capter l'attention de Legolas, mais sa conduite pouvait parfaitement conduire à une erreur d'interprétation auprès de ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas aussi bien que moi... Mais la connaissais-je moi-même ?

— Je vois, dit-elle doucement. Parfois, j'oublie que vos us et coutumes, votre façon d'être est complètement différente de mon monde. Déjà, je ne suis pas une Elfe, mais en plus je suis une humaine du 21ème siècle, venue d'ailleurs.

Elle soupira.

— Cerise, commençais-je une nouvelle fois, mais elle me coupa la parole. Je ne la repris pas.

— J'aimerais qu'une bonne fois pour toute vous sachiez que vous êtes le seul qui m'importe à l'heure actuelle. Je sais très bien que je ne peux pas vous solliciter toutes les dix minutes et savoir que je peux compter sur quelqu'un d'autre qui m'apprécie me fait vraiment beaucoup de bien. Ne me l'enlevez pas.

Cette fois si, ce fut moi qui poussai un long soupir. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pris la patience d'écouter quelqu'un ? Quelques mois auparavant, je me serai emporté contre elle sans lui donner l'occasion de s'exprimer. Cela dit, elle non plus n'aurait pas fait l'effort de me parler avec intelligence et sagesse. Depuis que nous avions décidé d'une trêve, je trouvais sa compagnie des plus apaisantes et intéressantes. Loin d'être l'idiote que j'avais cru, Cerise savait se montrer aussi perspicace et intelligente que n'importe quelle Elfine de mon royaume.

— Je vois, dis-je. Mais pour notre bien à tous, faites attention, je peux comprendre, mais je ne pourrais pas empêcher les autres Ellir de penser à autre chose.

Voyant qu'elle semblait comprendre, je la relâchai. — Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, retournons au campement.

Sans attendre, elle se dégagea et commença à avancer vers la clairière où nous nous étions arrêtés.

— Cerise, la hélai-je une dernière fois. Qu'avez-vous donc fait pour que mon fils soit si gêné tout à l'heure ?

Je le vis rougir, puis rire doucement.

— Vous voulez vraiment le savoir Thranduil ?

— Oui.

— Oh, eh bien, répondit-elle d'un air malicieux, disons que je lui ai malheureusement effleuré l'entrejambe en tombant sur lui.

Elle se mit à rire carrément et me laissa là, seul, mettant un moment à comprendre et quand enfin la lumière se fit dans mon cerveau...

— Cerise, revenez ici ! éructai-je. Mais elle était déjà partie.

Cette femme allait finir par me rendre totalement fou. Il était peut-être préférable que j'en touche aussi deux mots à Legolas.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Quand je revins au campement, je fus surprise de constater que les Elfes n'avaient absolument pas chaumé durant notre absence. Des tentes se dressaient un peu partout dans les environs. Fronçant les sourcils, je cherchai Legolas des yeux mais je tombais sur Tamril qui m'adressa un signe de la main. Avec un soupir, j'allais à sa rencontre en traînant des pieds.

Je me faisais vraiment l'impression d'être une vraie salope avec lui. Il était juste de dire que j'avais un peu profité de son béguin pour moi pour rendre Thranduil furieux. C'était digne d'une ado de quinze ans, j'aurais du en avoir honte mais c'était pire que ça ! Je m'en voulais. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et éviter ce carnage affectif. Cela dit, comment aurais-je pu me douter une seule seconde que cet amour à sens unique prendrait une telle importance pour lui ?

Je m'étais excusée, bien sûr, on en avait un peu discuté lui et moi, et j'avais vu ses épaules s'affaisser et la tristesse envahir son beau regard quand je lui avais expliqué que je ne pouvais pas lui rendre son amour car... j'en aimais déjà un autre. Quand un Elfe tombait amoureux, en général, ce n'était jamais pris à la légère, m'avait expliqué Liamarë. Elle m'avait aussi rassurée quant à l'avenir de Tamril. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi était encore très récent et, étouffé dans l'œuf, il pourrait très probablement passer à autre chose. Du moins, je l'espérais de tout mon cœur.

— Cerise, accepteriez-vous de prendre votre repas avec notre groupe ? me proposa-t-il gentiment, le regard plein d'espoir, tout en désignant un groupe d'Elfes qui me lancèrent des coups d'œil curieux.

— Tamril, cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais je préfère manger seule. Peut-être une prochaine fois, dis-je posément.

Je vis bien qu'il était déçu, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas ajouter trop d'espoir là où il n'y en aurait jamais. Avec lui, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être l'héroïne des _Feux de l'Amour_ chez les Elfes et ça me donnait presque des boutons d'urticaire. Je détestais ça.

J'attendis qu'il réponde quelque chose mais je voyais bien qu'il était en train de réfléchir. Allait-il insister ?

— Une prochaine fois alors, répondit-il finalement en avisant son groupe et en leur faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

Dire à quel point sa réponse me soulageait était un euphémisme.

— Bon appétit et bonne soirée, Tamril, finis-je par dire avant d'aller retrouver Lalaith et Linwë qui distribuaient des paquets de nourriture à tout le monde. Pour un peu, je me serais crue en colonie de vacances chez les Elfes ! C'était marrant.

 _Ah, les jolies colonies de vacances, merci papa, merci maman_... Arf, il allait vraiment falloir que je trouve des chansons un peu moins vieillottes à chanter dans ma tête, là ça n'allait plus. Je ne pouvais même pas faire profiter les autres de mes talents musicaux, plus que contestables il est vrai.

Je me proposai de les aider mais ils refusèrent conjointement, prétextant qu'ils avaient déjà presque terminé leur distribution. A la place, ils me tendirent un bol de soupe chaude accompagné d'un morceau de lembas fourré à la crème. Munie de mon "dîner", je partis à la recherche d'un coin où je pourrais manger tranquillement.

J'avais, une nouvelle fois, cherché Legolas des yeux mais je ne le trouvais nulle part. Je me rendis compte aussi que Thranduil était tout aussi invisible. Sans doute discutaient-ils entre père et fils, ce qui devait être des plus probables d'ailleurs. Avisant un arbre qui n'était pas déjà réquisitionné par quelqu'un, je m'y assis tout en faisant attention de ne pas renverser ma soupe.

C'était agréable de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de quiétude tout en écoutant les bruits environnants.

J'étais en train de terminer mon repas quand je vis une ombre passer devant moi. Relevant la tête, je découvris Legolas qui me regardait avec son éternel petit sourire en coin. Cet Elfe était trop beau pour son propre bien.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous restée en retrait des autres ? me demanda-t-il courtoisement.

— J'avais envie d'être tranquille avec moi-même, dis-je en m'adossant contre le tronc d'arbre et savourant les derniers moments de cette fin de journée des plus harassantes.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher et ça me rendit presque nostalgique. Quand je vivais sur Paris, il m'arrivait parfois — quand le ciel se teintait de plusieurs couleurs allant du rose à l'orangé tout en tirant sur un jaune roussi — d'en prendre quelques photos souvenirs avec mon téléphone portable. Au rappel de mes affaires perdues, un sentiment d'anxiété traversa ma poitrine pour finir par s'évanouir comme il était venu. Bien que tout soit hors d'usage, je les conservais avec moi comme de vieilles reliques venues d'un autre temps... d'une autre époque et surtout d'un autre monde... mon monde.

— Puis-je m'asseoir à vos côtés, Cerise ?

Il me l'avait demandé si gentiment que je n'eus pas le cœur de le lui refuser. J'espérais juste que personne n'allait encore cancaner à notre sujet. J'aimais beaucoup Legolas, et il était vrai que si je l'avais rencontré avant son père, sans doute en serais-je tombée amoureuse... ou pas. Il ne me faisait pas vibrer comme Thranduil. Il avait beaucoup de qualités, je l'aimais bien, mais je me voyais mal faire des choses pas très catholiques avec lui. Parfois, je me demandais bien ce que lui, pouvait bien penser de moi... du coup.

Tandis que le jour faisait place à la nuit, des acclamations retentirent un peu partout dans la clairière et bientôt, de nouveaux chants accompagné de flûtes se firent entendre. Je ne comprenais pas cet enthousiasme qu'avaient les Elfes à célébrer la naissance de la nuit... Ils n'étaient pourtant pas des vampires mais à les voir aussi heureux, on pouvait aussi se poser des questions.

— Ceux de notre peuple vénèrent le crépuscule, me dit Legolas qui semblait avoir lu dans mes pensées.

— Et ils chantent quoi exactement ?

— Ils louent la grâce des étoiles de Varda et la beauté lumineuse de la lune, me répondit-il, son regard voilé tourné vers les cieux.

C'est vrai que, malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire et penser, il était vraiment beau et, oui, je savais aussi que je me répétais. Parfois, à travers ses traits, j'essayais de voir à quoi avait bien pu ressembler celle pour qui Thranduil avait donné, un jour, tout son amour. Serais-je à la hauteur de cette Elfe ? M'aimerait-il un peu en retour, moi aussi, comme il l'avait aimé elle ?

— Votre culture est si étrange, soufflai-je, essayant de chasser le début de jalousie qui étreignait mon cœur.

Il tourna son visage vers moi.

— Pas autant que la vôtre, Cerise. La vie des Elfes est, sans nul doute, étrange à vos yeux mais c'est ce qui nous définit. Nous vénérons la lune et les étoiles, les créations de Varda. Notre cycle bat au rythme des saisons et des lunes qui passent. C'est ainsi fait.

— Oui, vous me l'avez déjà expliqué et je vous avoue que j'ai encore du mal à saisir certaines choses. Mais même avec tout cela, vous êtes éternels, vous ne mourrez jamais...

Je fus interrompue par le rire doux et chaud de mon compagnon.

— Nous ne sommes pas éternels à proprement parler, Cerise, c'est totalement faux. Nous vivons tant que le monde vit. De plus, notre âme — il désigna son front— plus exactement notre _fëa_ peu un jour consumer notre _hröa_ , notre enveloppe corporelle.

— Que... Que voulez-vous dire ? dis-je, totalement interloquée.

— Qu'un jour ou l'autre, notre enveloppe corporelle peut ne plus supporter la cohabitation avec notre âme, alors, il est temps de rejoindre Mandos pour renaître dans un nouveau corps. Mais je vous avoue que cela est assez rare. Très peu d'Elfes se retrouvent privés de leur corps. Ce dernier finit juste par devenir sans âge, irréel... fantomatique.

Je le regardai, les yeux ronds.

— Vous... vous pouvez ressusciter ?! dis-je, complètement choquée.

Il m'envoya un très grand sourire en retour.

— Bien sûr que non. Simplement, nous pouvons nous réincarner. La mort ne peut-être qu'un simple passage dans les cavernes de Mandos. Notre _hröa_ _,_ quand elle est appelée par Námo, se rend directement là-bas. Si l'Elfe mort décide de se réincarner, il a le choix entre reprendre son enveloppe d'origine, ou bien renaître. C'est aussi pour cela qu'un couple marié le reste pour l'éternité, en général, car il y a toujours quelques cas, bien sûr, termina-t-il un peu plus tristement.

J'avais du mal à tout comprendre, du moins une partie de moi ne voulait absolument pas comprendre.

— Mais... et votre mère ? questionnai-je dans un souffle, presque inaudible.

Legolas ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Il exhala un très long soupir avant de se passer la main dans ses long cheveux bruns. J'avais remarqué qu'à la lueur du soleil ou de la lune, il avait aussi quelque reflets cuivrés. Il avait vraiment de magnifiques cheveux qui m'avaient fait presque oublier ma déception qu'il ne soit pas blond comme je me l'imaginais dans ma tête au départ. Merci _Peter Jackson_ et _Orlando Bloom_ pour ce beau _fail_!

— Cerise, je sais que vous entretenez quelque chose de particulier avec mon père. Je ne l'approuvais pas dans un premier temps, mais j'ai vu à quel point votre présence lui faisait du bien, préféra-t-il me répondre à la place. — Et je vous en remercie, Cerise, tout comme je remercie la volonté d'Eru et des Valar de vous avoir amenée jusqu'à lui.

Je sentis une chape de plomb me tomber dans la poitrine et mon cœur semblait parti pour exploser si je ne faisais rien pour le calmer.

— Je vois, dis-je en continuant à trembler légèrement.

— Non, vous ne voyez rien du tout, Cerise, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que cela implique, répondit Legolas en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille au bout désespérément arrondi. A l'heure actuelle et en l'état des choses, je regrettais de n'être ni une Elfe ni cette Elenna qui avait su se faire une place dans le cœur si bien gardé de Thranduil.

— Et qu'est-ce que cela implique ?

— Ma mère aurait du renaître il y a de cela déjà bien longtemps. Jamais aucun Elfe ne reste une éternité dans les cavernes de Mandos s'il ne le désire pas et si ses actes ne méritent pas pénitence. Ce n'est qu'un passage pour une autre vie.

— Mais ?

Parce que je me doutais forcément qu'il y avait un "mais".

— Ma mère est morte il y a plus de deux millénaires. Même si le laps de temps entre la mort et la réincarnation peut être longue, ça ne l'est jamais autant, surtout pour un couple dont l'un des deux est encore en vie. Bien sûr, continua-t-il, nous ne désespérons pas de la revoir un jour en Valinor.

— Je... je l'espère pour vous, Legolas.

Doucement, je sentis Legolas frotter mes joues d'une de ses mains.

— Vous pleurez Cerise. Vous ne devriez pas.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je chialais avant qu'il ne m'essuie avec ses pouces. Je venais de me prendre la plus belle désillusion de toute ma vie. En cet instant, je détestais Legolas de m'avoir dit tout ça.

— Pourquoi m'avoir confié quelque chose d'aussi personnel ? demandai-je bien malgré moi.

— Parce que j'ai jugé que vous aviez le droit de le savoir.

— Que croyez-vous qu'il arrivera une fois que nous serons aux Havre-Gris, Laiqalassë ? ... heu pardon, Legolas.

— Ce n'est rien Cerise, dit-il en riant devant mon erreur. Concernant votre question, je ne sais pas ce qu'il arrivera aux Havres Gris. Mon intuition me dit que, vous comme mon père, devriez écouter votre cœur plus que ce que ne vous dicte votre raison. Bien sûr, je sais que la raison peut-être altérée par les impulsions du cœur mais... écoutez tout d'abord ce qu'il y a au fond de vous, Cerise.

Je sentis les doigts de Legolas caresser mon visage comme l'avait fait son père quelques heures plus tôt, mais loin de me donner des frissons d'anticipations, cela me donna envie de fondre en larmes et c'est ce que je fis. Je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras pour me consoler.

— Je ne veux pas être malheureuse, reniflai-je.

— Vous ne le serez pas, Cerise. Vous ne le serez pas si vous prenez les bonnes décisions, et puis vous n'êtes pas seule.

Je restai là à pleurer encore quelques minutes. Puis quand je me relevai, Legolas me demanda d'attendre un moment avant qu'il ne revienne avec un mouchoir mouillé. Il me le tendit pour que je puisse me débarbouiller.

— Merci, lui dis-je.

— De rien, Cerise. Si vous cherchez la tente de mon père, dans laquelle ont été mises vos affaires, elle a été montée à quelques pas d'ici. Elle est assez éloignée du reste du campement mais quelques gardes surveillent les environs.

— Très bien, Legolas. Merci encore et pour tout.

Il allait partir quand il se retourna vers moi une dernière fois, la mine songeuse.

— Vous n'allez pas faire de bêtises, n'est-ce pas, Cerise ?

— Du tout, rassurez-vous.

Il inclina la tête avant de me laisser seule. J'attendis qu'il soit parti pour prendre le chemin inverse qu'il m'avait indiqué. J'avais besoin, encore une fois, d'être seule. Il fallait que je digère tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Thranduil, _mon_ Thranduil, était encore marié et il désespérait de sa femme tout en s'envoyant en l'air avec d'autres Elfes, et maintenant avec moi. Avec tout ce que m'avait dit Legolas, j'avais voulu lui poser mille et une questions, mais je m'en étais abstenue.

J'étais gaffeuse comme pas deux avec ma langue bien pendue mais dès qu'il s'agissait de mes sentiments personnels, je devenais une vraie tombe. S'il y avait une personne à interroger, c'était le roi des Elfes mais je doutais qu'il apprécie mes questions, et moi ses réponses. Mais à quoi m'attendais-je donc ? De toute façon, nos routes se sépareraient quand il prendrait son bateau pour Valinor, me laissant à quai comme les marins avec leurs femmes dans chaque ports.

Et que deviendrais-je moi ? Si j'avais écouté ma raison plutôt que mon cœur, je serais partie avec Liamarë et Dagnir, ou alors j'aurais accepté l'invitation de Gabrielle de venir avec elle en Lórien Orientale. Toutes les deux avaient été déçues par mes réponses négatives. J'avais pu lire une certaine peine dans leurs iris mais à quoi bon m'apitoyer maintenant ? C'était de toute façon trop tard et je n'étais pas dans une de ces maudites _fanfics_ où un retournement de situation bidon faisait que l'héroïne gagnait tout à l'arrivée : le beurre, l'argent du beurre, et même le cul d'un Elfe pour la vie éternelle, ou presque.

Petit à petit, je ne vis pas que mes pas m'enfonçaient un peu plus dans la forêt. C'était de plus en plus sombre, mais je m'en fichais. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de plus horrible que ce que Legolas venait de me dire ?

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand je vis mon fils revenir seul vers notre campement.

— Où est Cerise ? lui demandai-je, suspicieux.

Legolas m'observa un instant avant de me répondre.

— Elle avait besoin de marcher un peu et d'être seule. Elle est partie en direction du lac, m'apprit-il.

Je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre quand je fus arrêté par une question de ce dernier :

— Que ferez-vous d'elle une fois que vous serez arrivé aux Havres Gris avec elle, _Ada_ ?

Je me retournai vers lui.

— Pour tout te dire, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, Legolas.

C'était vrai, je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, une fois que nous serions arrivés au port. Je restai persuadé que Cerise était bien plus qu'une simple petite humaine sans signification. Elle parlait Quenya, cela avait forcement une explication logique.

Une part de mon cœur espérait qu'elle soit la réincarnation d'Elenna... Legolas ne semblait pas y croire. Je ne lui en voulais pas d'être circonspect. Ma défunte épouse, si elle avait dû se réincarner, l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps à moins que la noirceur de mon propre cœur, dévoré par les ténèbres qui s'étendaient alors dans notre forêt, ait corrompu cette bénédiction et fait réfléchir Mandos. J'avais eu des siècles et des décennies pour réfléchir à cette question des plus épineuses. Je m'étais même fait une raison de ne plus jamais la revoir... mais je savais que jamais je ne la forcerais à revenir si elle en avait décidé autrement. Les morts avaient toujours le choix, ce n'était ni aux vivants ni aux compagnons restant d'y interférer. Mais, si je pouvais y faire quoique ce soit...

Puis était arrivée Cerise. Aussi blonde qu'Elenna était brune, aussi humaine qu'Elenna était une Elfine. A bien y réfléchir, elles avaient plus de différences que de point communs. Pourtant... pourtant, ce que je commençais à éprouver pour Cerise ne pouvait que signifier qu'une chose, Elenna devait forcément être en elle.

— A quoi songez-vous, père ? entendis-je Legolas me demander, me sortant de mes pensées.

— A rien qui ne t'intéresse, _ion nín_.

Sur ce, je le plantai là pour retrouver notre petite humaine avant qu'elle n'arrive une nouvelle fois à se mettre dans le seul danger qu'elle trouverait en ces lieux, qui pourtant, étaient des plus sûrs.

oO0Oo

Je mis un certains temps à la trouver et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand je la découvris au milieu du lac en train de nager tranquillement, ses cheveux blonds brillants d'une étrange lueur dorée, baignée par les rayons lumineux de la lune qui semblait surveiller ses moindres mouvements.

Voyant ses vêtements éparpillés négligemment au pied d'un arbre, je décidai de m'y adosser tout en enlevant, au préalable, mon manteau pour y être plus à mon aise.

Elle ne m'avait pas vu et je pus l'admirer tout à loisir jusqu'au moment où elle décida de sortir enfin de son bain improvisé. Mes yeux parcoururent son corps voluptueux d'un regard appréciateur. Elle avait repris ses kilos perdus depuis un moment et pourtant, je ne l'en trouvais que plus adorable ainsi. Elle avait toujours montré avec fierté ses formes qui manquaient tant aux autres Elfines.

— Vous ne devriez pas vous baigner seule, Cerise, lui dis-je au moment où nos yeux se croisèrent.

Elle sursauta violemment.

— Bon sang, Thranduil, vous m'avez fait peur ! J'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se hâta d'arriver vers moi pour récupérer ses affaires. Je plissai alors les paupières.

— Vous n'allez pas vous rhabiller alors que vous êtes complètement mouillée.

Elle m'observa comme si je venais de perdre la tête.

— Je ne vais pas rester toute nue non plus, je sais que vous adorez mater mon corps, espèce de vieux pervers, mais...

— Cela suffit Cerise, venez vous asseoir ici, dis-je en désignant l'herbe fraiche à côté de moi. De toute façon, repris-je, il ne fait pas froid en ce début de printemps, vous ne risquez rien.

— Vous êtes impossible, me dit-elle en soupirant, et au moment où elle prenait place à mes côtés, je vis qu'elle avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

— La lune est belle, souffla-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le dos pour admirer les étoiles.

Moi, je ne voyais qu'elle et ses yeux rouges. Une drôle de sensation naquit au fond de ma poitrine.

— Est-ce mon fils qui vous a fait pleurer ainsi, Cerise ? demandai-je brutalement.

Je la vis écarquiller les yeux avant de se passer l'avant bras sur le visage. Je savais que Legolas avait passé un peu de temps avec elle après le repas.

— Si je vous dis non, est-ce que vous me croirez ?

— Non.

Nouveau soupir de sa part.

— Que va-t-il advenir de moi une fois que vous partirez pour votre île, Thranduil ?

Elle tourna son visage vers moi, attendant une réponse que j'étais bien incapable de lui fournir. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. L'emmener était impossible, quand bien même je l'aurais souhaité. Rester aux Havres Gris avec elle, le temps qu'elle vieillisse et meure, le temps que je me lasse d'elle, si elle n'était rien d'autre... Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête.

— Vous posez trop de questions, dis-je en serrant les dents de dépit.

Elle se releva avant d'essorer ses cheveux et de récupérer la chemise translucide qu'elle portait sous sa robe.

— En fait, vous n'en savez rien vous même, me dit-elle tout en s'affairant, me tournant le dos par la même occasion.

Je la laissa faire, sans mot dire. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, il nous faudrait aborder ces questions. Je pensais que ne plus avoir de royaume à gérer me laisserait une certaine tranquillité d'esprit, mais finalement, les affaires personnelles étaient toutes aussi pénibles et accaparantes. Je n'aimais pas cela.

Sentant le début d'une colère poindre au plus profond de mon être, je me levai et commençai à avancer vers le campement sans l'attendre.

— Dépêchez-vous, Cerise, dis-je d'une voix froide. Il est tard, et nous repartons dès l'aube.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je regardai Thranduil avancer, le dos raide. Il semblait énervé. A tel point qu'il en avait oublié son manteau. Finissant de m'habiller à la hâte, je récupérai ce dernier, non sans pester contre le poids du truc. Bordel ! Mais comment faisait-il pour porter sur lui quelque chose d'aussi lourd ?

Jurant entre mes dents, je finis par le rejoindre sous la tente, non sans faire tomber à mes pieds mon lourd fardeau.

— Vous aviez oublié ceci, dis-je d'un air ennuyé en avisant la couche préparée pour la nuit. Il n'y en avait qu'une et, tout d'un coup, le doute m'assaillit.

— Je vais dormir où cette nuit ?

Je vis Thranduil soupirer d'agacement.

— A votre avis ? me dit-il.

— Ch'ais pas... avec les chevaux ? Dehors, à la belle étoile ?

— Si vous continuez, c'est effectivement là que vous irez dormir, petite, maintenant taisez-vous et venez vous allonger. La nuit sera courte, elle est déjà bien avancée.

Alors, il fit une chose à laquelle je ne me serai jamais attendue, il me prit dans ses bras pour me porter lui-même jusqu'au matelas, et m'y déposa le plus délicatement possible avant de s'allonger sur moi et de m'embrasser.

Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade, j'aimais ces moments qui précédaient l'acte d'amour en lui-même. Il y mettait tellement d'ardeur que je ne me sentis pas la force de le repousser. Cependant, il eut beau me faire gémir de plaisir et me montrer, une nouvelle fois, à quel point nos corps étaient faits pour s'entendre... Une partie de mon cerveau était resté bloquée sur la conversation que j'avais eue avec Legolas quelques heures plus tôt.

Comment continuer comme ça, s'il en aimait déjà une autre, et ce, pour l'éternité ?

oO0Oo

La nuit avançait au rythme des chants elfiques que j'entendais depuis la tente où nous dormions. Je n'avais jamais rien écouté d'aussi déprimant de toute ma vie. Certes, c'était beau comme tout, mais ça donnait pas vraiment la pêche. Cela dit, vu l'heure, ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal.

Avisant le côté droit du lit, je vis que Thranduil dormait... comme seuls les Elfes savaient le faire. Même si j'avais fini par m'y habituer, j'avais encore du mal à être totalement à l'aise avec ça. Ne voulant pas m'amuser à me retourner sans cesse, au risque de le réveiller, je sortis doucement du lit et avançai, pieds nus, jusqu'à la sortie. Je passai ma tête dehors, et vis qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Je décidai donc de sortir sans plus attendre.

Marcher un peu me ferait le plus grand bien, et si je pouvais aussi penser à autre chose qu'au fait que jamais Thranduil ne m'aimerait comme moi je l'aimais, que finalement, quoiqu'il arrive, il n'y aurait jamais de place pour moi, ça serait juste parfait.

Avançant une nouvelle fois d'un pas rapide à travers le bois, je dépassai bientôt le lac pour me perdre encore plus loin dans la forêt. Tout semblait si calme, tout d'un coup. Seuls quelques grillons égarés et autres habitants de la nuit venaient accompagner mes pas.

J'allais faire demi tour, me disant que j'avais été assez loin comme cela, quand je sentis une odeur de brûlé provenant de derrière un fourré.

J'ai toujours été d'un naturel assez curieux. C'est pourquoi, intriguée, je décidai d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. S'il y avait le feu quelque part, il me faudrait prévenir les autres. Ce n'était pas le moment de finir cramée.

Arrivant devant un immense buisson, qui n'avait pourtant rien d'ardent, je commençai à dégager les feuilles qui gênaient ma vue, quand ce que je vis me glaça de la tête aux pieds.

— Oh putain de bordel de merde, soufflai-je... ce n'était juste pas possible ça.

Effrayée comme jamais, la peur me collant au ventre, je décidai de repartir comme j'étais venue, aussi silencieusement que possible, quand mon dos rencontra quelques chose de dur et qui sentait vraiment très mauvais.

L'odeur de brûlé avait, sans nul doute, camouflé celle plus pestilentielle de... relevant la tête devant l'énormité de la chose qui me faisait face à présent, je compris qu'il ne me restait qu'un recours vu que la fuite était, dès lors, inenvisageable.

Je me mis à hurler vraiment très fort !

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Radio Montmarte : radio Parisienne qui diffuse essentiellement des chansons des années 20' et 30' dans lesquelles l'accordéon prédomine (ma grand-mère écoutait ça et quand j'étais en vacances chez elle, c'était un vrai calvaire pour les oreilles de l'ado que j'étais alors).

\- Tout ce que Legolas dit à Cerise n'est pas inventé mais vient bel et bien de la culture et du folklore Elfique créé par le professeur Tolkien. J'ai essayé d'être au plus juste par rapport aux besoins de mon histoire.

\- Je vous laisse deviner sur quoi Cerise vient de tomber ? Le seul danger qu'elle pouvait trouver bien sûr...


	23. Danse Avec Les Trolls

**Une Quête Ratée  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Gwendoline** et **Nelly**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 22 est en ligne ! Un nouveau personnage va faire son apparition et ce au plus grand bonheur de Cerise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **22**

 **Danse Avec Les Trolls**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Devant moi, se tenait la créature la plus dégueu — et je n'avais pas d'autre mot pour la désigner — que j'ai jamais vu de toute mon existence ! Même le Troll des montagnes dans _Harry Potter_ faisait figure de beau gosse à côté de cette chose visqueuse et dégoulinante de bave mais, aussi de morve... Beurk ! J'eus un haut le cœur lorsqu'il s'accroupit légèrement à mon niveau, me soufflant des relents d'haleine pestilentielle et putride qui oscillait entre l'odeur d'un cadavre en décomposition et de ... autre chose à laquelle je ne préférais pas vraiment penser maintenant.

— Mais qu'avons-nous là, grogna-t-il d'une voix terriblement caverneuse.

— Rien, dis-je, en essayant de me boucher le nez, d'un ton que je voulais enjoué... Je ne suis personne !

C'était infect. En dernier recours, je tentai l'apnée, mais je ne tins pas plus de dix secondes.

Tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de ne pas mourir asphyxiée ou mangée, je vis enfin une ouverture qui me permettrait sans nul doute de fuir si je m'y prenais bien. Lentement, j'esquissai quelques pas vers cette porte de sortie inopinée mais au moment où j'allais prendre mes jambes à mon cou, je sentis quelque chose de parfaitement immonde me tomber sur l'épaule. Relevant doucement la tête en arrière, je vis un deuxième Troll, parce que je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'il s'agissait de ce genre de bestiole, encore plus ignoble et crade que le premier.

Gloups... et non je n'étais toujours pas un poisson, juste un peu dans une belle merde... sans jeu de mot, en fait.

— Hey, Jerprie, regarde moi ça, tu crois que ça s'mange ? demanda celui qui était derrière moi et qui m'empêchait de fuir.

Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre tout en m'avisant d'un œil torve.

En mon for intérieur, j'espérais que mes cris avaient réussi à alerter quelques elfes du campement qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin, aux abords des bois. En attendant, je m'en voulais. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de sortir du lit de Thranduil pour une balade nocturne ? Dire que j'aurais pu profiter d'une belle et bonne nuit de sommeil avec un elfe canon, beau comme un dieu vivant, ET qui ne ronflait pas ?! Ah ! Comme je m'en voulais d'être sortie, et tout ça parce que je me morfondais et que je ne voulais pas rester trop près de lui de peur de... de quoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne savais pas mais, sérieux, faudrait que j'arrête de me prendre pour une Bella Swan à courir au devant du moindre danger qui se présentait devant moi. Vilaine Bella, sors de ce corps, et Anastasia aussi ! Allez jouer ailleurs, bande de sales pouffiasses !

— En tout cas, ça parle, reprit le second au bout d'un moment qui me parut une éternité. Et si ça sent bon, c'est que ça s'mange.

Sans plus attendre, je vis sa grosse main se baisser vers moi et je ne pus même pas faire un pas en arrière que je me retrouvais déjà coincée dans son poing à moitié serré.

— Mais lâchez-moi, espèce de malotru qui pue du bec ! hurlai-je à la tête de Troll qui me regardait d'un air débile.

En tout cas, il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je lui assénais avec une conviction digne d'un marchand de tapis.

— Ça a l'air dodu, en tout cas, Marprie, commenta l'autre d'un air satisfait en me palpant avec son poing.

Sans plus attendre, et bien que j'eus tout tenté pour me dégager — sans succès — de la poigne de fer du monstre, ils me ramenèrent à leur campement qui se trouvait derrière le grand buisson dont j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais m'approcher, encore moins d'y jeter un coup d'œil un peu plus tôt.

La curiosité était un vilain défaut, et ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai que maintenant. Je me retrouvais bien embêtée et... ligotée à un arbre en moins de deux. C'était bien ma veine. La douce chaleur des bras de Thranduil, si factice soit-elle, me manquait beaucoup en cet instant. Ah, Thranduil ! Le reverrai-je jamais ?

Tandis que les deux imbéciles de Trolls s'affairaient à savoir comment ils allaient me préparer, j'essayai de trouver une solution pour faire retarder l'échéance de ma mort. Puis une idée débile me vint en tête et... après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre, je me mis alors à fredonner...

— Qu'est-ce que ça essaie de faire ? demanda l'un des deux Trolls, intrigué, et qui s'arrêta de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

—J'en sais rien, frangin, mais j'aime bien — puis se tournant vers moi — Plus fort, toi ! On veut entendre ta chanson si c'est d'ça qu'tu causes.

Incroyable! Ça marchait ! J'avais enfin leur attention. Je m'arrêtai alors de fredonner.

— Très bien, dis-je plutôt fière de ma trouvaille, même si tout à fait entre nous, c'était vraiment très con mais si ça leur plaisait... — Je veux bien chanter pour vous mais à condition de ne pas être mangée tout de suite. Je serais bien meilleure après, croyez moi. Encore plus tendre et juteuse.

Les deux compères se regardèrent bêtement avant de donner leur accord d'un signe de leurs grosses et hideuses têtes. Mandieu, que c'était débile, un Troll.

— On est d'accord, mais pas d'entourloupe ! Compris ?

— Oui, oui, dis-je.

De toute façon, ils pensaient que j'allais faire quoi, saucissonnée comme je l'étais ? Je ne m'appelais pas _Gérard Majax_ ou _David Copperfield_... quoique-là, j'aurais bien aimé.

— Commence, on s'impatiente, puis j'ai faim moi.

— Moi aussi ! répondit l'autre.

— D'accord, pas la peine d'être aussi impatients, les cocos !

Je pris mon inspiration avant de commencer, d'abord d'une voix tremblante puis plus assurée avant de hurler la chanson presque à tue-tête — Pitié, faite qu'un elfe apparaisse !

 _J'ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt_

 _J'ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt_

 _Il traînait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqueté_

 _Il traînait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqueté_

 _Ha qu'il est fort, Ha qu'il est beau_ , _Ha qu'il est grand, mon ami troll du Chaos_

 _Ha qu'il est fort, Ha qu'il est beau_ , _Ha qu'il est grand, mon ami troll du Chaos_

 _Je lui dis mon ami, que vas-tu faire de ct' homme ?_

 _Je lui dis mon ami, que vas-tu faire de ct' homme ?_

 _Il répond, j'vais l'bouffer, farci avec des pommes_

 _Il répond, j'vais l'bouffer, farci avec des pommes ..._

 _..._

Je m'arrêtai un moment pour reprendre mon souffle, et c'est là que je vis une ombre passer furtivement derrière les deux Trolls qui me faisaient face, puis une seconde un peu plus trapue. Comprenant ce que cela impliquait et sentant mes espoirs renaître, je me mis à brailler encore plus fort, ce qui semblait subjuguer mes deux bourreaux. _Pfff_ , c'est vraiment con un Troll, en fait.

— Ah, ce que ça chante bien, grogna l'un des deux neuneus.

— Ah oui pour sûr, c'est divin, renchérit l'autre. Continue !

Alors je repris au refrain, avec encore plus d'entrain que précédemment :

 _Ha, qu'il est fort, Ha qu'il est beau_

(et qu'il est con surtout) _Ha, qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos_

Une tête vola dans les airs et je dus me retenir pour ne pas trépigner de joie. Néanmoins, je continuai car le deuxième n'avait pas encore vu que son ami avait perdu quelque chose d'important... vraiment très con !

 _Il brandit sa massue et frappa vers ma tête_

 _Il brandit sa massue et frappa vers ma tête_

C'est une hache qui vint fendre le crane du second et quelques instants plus tard, la lourde tête tomba dans l'énorme chaudron qui m'éclaboussa au moment ou j'entamais :

 _Il voulait sans tarder m'ajouter dans l'assiette..._

— Mais beurk, c'est immonde ! m'écriai-je, à deux doigts de vomir.

D'un coup de poignard, quelqu'un trancha mes liens et je pus enfin me dégager. Mais sans déconner, j'étais trempée et je sentais moi-même horriblement mauvais maintenant... Mais ils avaient mis quoi dans leur soupe ?!

— Vous allez bien ? me demanda la voix anxieuse de Legolas que je reconnus sans peine.

Je me secouai dans tous les sens pour tenter de faire partir cette odeur mais rien à faire, elle me collait à la peau et aux vêtements.

— Oui, merci, mais je pue, là, c'est immonde ! geignis-je dégoûtée.

— Vous vous répétez, Cerise, me répondit l'Elfe en s'approchant de moi. Allez, rentrons, me dit-il tout en me poussant sans ménagement.

J'allais le suivre quand je vis quelqu'un d'autre découper les Trolls à coup de hache, et envoyer, ce que je pensais être des injures, dans la langue la plus improbable que je n'eus jamais entendu de toute ma vie. On aurait dit du Russe mélangé à de l'Allemand. C'était... impressionnant.

— Cela suffit, mon ami, jeta Legolas à l'autre personne qui était toujours cachée derrière la carcasse de l'un des deux monstres.

— Je sais, mais je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne se relèvera pas, répondit l'autre et j'écarquillai totalement les yeux devant celui qui s'avançait maintenant vers nous.

Ce n'était pas un Elfe. Oh non ! Même pas du tout, en fait. Il était bien trop petit pour ça. Il m'arrivait à peine au menton. Mais quand même...

Physiquement, il était d'une carrure plutôt impressionnante. Ça se sentait qu'il était très musclé et j'aurais pu le trouver vraiment mignon si ses traits, découpés à la serpe, n'avaient pas été mangés par une immense barbe rousse striée de fils d'argent. Cette dernière comportait quelques tresses, tout comme sa belle et longue chevelure bouclée. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un beau brun-vert et ourlés de cils qui auraient rendu vertes de jalousie plus d'une de mes copines.

— Gimli ! m'écriai-je, telle une groupie devant sa rock star préférée. Bordel, m'exclamai-je encore sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, mais vous êtes trop beau !

Ce qui fit le fit hurler de rire. Même Legolas ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un bruit de gorge.

— Eh bien, mon cher Gimli, il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé une nouvelle admiratrice.

— Il semblerait bien, et for mignonne ma foi, elle aussi.

Ce compliment me fit rougir, mais même si je me savais totalement ridicule, je n'avais d'yeux que pour le nain... Non mais, putain de bordel de merde, si tous les nains de la Terre du Milieu étaient comme ça, je voulais bien partir tout de suite pour Erebor ou les autres montagnes où ils résident.

— Cerise, commença Legolas avec prudence, j'allais vous présenter mon ami Gimli, fils de Gloïn, mais il semblerait que vous le connaissiez déjà ?

— Oups. Oui, en fait non, je ne le connais pas personnellement, mais j'ai tellement entendu parler de lui que... oui enfin voilà quoi...

Gimli lui-même m'observa un moment, complètement décontenancé, et il y avait de quoi... Comment lui dire qu'il faisait parti d'une histoire que j'avais lue... ailleurs, dans un autre monde ? Je me mis à secouer la tête.

— Bien, reprit l'Elfe, puis se tournant vers le Nain — Gimli, voici la protégée de mon père, Cerise.

— Cerise ? s'écria-t-il, surpris.

Il ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux.

— Oui, je sais, le coupai-je, j'ai un nom bizarre.

— Oh, non gente Dame, j'allais dire que je le trouvais très beau, au contraire.

Il se mit à rougir quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire.

Je l'aimais déjà, il avait l'air tout aussi bourrin que dans le film mais là, même s'il était de petite taille, il dégageait une sacrée force, et pas que physique.

— Bien, commença Legolas dont l'humeur semblait s'être assombrie tout à coup, si nous rentrions au campement maintenant ? Mon père est réveillé et totalement furieux contre vous, Cerise. — Il exhala un long soupir avant de reprendre : Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de quitter votre tente et de vous promener seule comme cela sans en avertir quelqu'un auparavant ?!

Je m'arrêtai, totalement abasourdie, les yeux écarquillés de stupeurs.

— Mais... mais vous criez, Legolas !

Il s'arrêta à son tour et Gimli nous regarda sans rien dire.

— J'étais très inquiet pour vous Cerise. Mon père m'avait déjà signalé votre propension à tomber sur le moindre danger qui rôdait non loin de vous, et je viens d'en faire l'amère expérience. Ne nous refaites jamais cela, Cerise !

J'hésitais entre rire et pleurer. Legolas ne simulait pas, il avait vraiment eu peur pour moi et il était en colère.

— Merci de m'avoir sauvée, Legolas, et désolée pour mon inconscience. J'étais mal, et j'avais besoin de marcher. J'aurais du avertir l'un des gardes que j'étais sortie.

Je le sentis passer sa main derrière mon dos en un geste rassurant.

— Si vous avez compris votre erreur, alors je n'ai plus lieu de vous en vouloir, Cerise, me dit-il doucement. Essayez d'agir en adulte, et non comme une enfant à l'avenir. Vous n'êtes plus seule. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Satisfait, je le vis reprendre la route vers le campement, mais une chose me chiffonnait : pourquoi Thranduil n'était pas venu lui-même me sauver s'il était réveillé ? Comptais-je donc si peu à ses yeux ? J'allais poser la question qui me taraudait l'esprit quand Gimli m'en empêcha.

— Dites moi, gente Dame, vous chantiez une bien étrange chanson tout à l'heure...

— Ah ! dis-je en m'esclaffant, oui son titre est "Le Troll Farceur et l'Elfe Farci"

Je vis Gimli écarquiller les yeux.

— Est-ce bien ce que je pense ? commença-t-il en reprenant sa marche. L'Elfe farci ?

— Tout à fait, dis-je en me retenant de rire, il est question d'un troll qui s'apprête à manger un Elfe farci avec des pommes dans l'c...

Mais je ne pus jamais finir ma phrase car Gimli venait d'exploser de rire me clouant le bec. C'était assez particulier, un Nain qui rit, je dois dire.

J'allais ajouter quelque chose de bien stupide quand je vis se profiler, non loin de nous, la tente royale et devant elle, se tenait... Thranduil, ses longs cheveux blonds n'étaient retenus par aucune couronne sur sa tête, même pas par ce diadème qu'il portait de temps à autres. Quand nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur, je pus voir ses yeux qui semblaient me transpercer littéralement. Sa tenue était des plus simple, et pour cause, c'était celle qu'il mettait pour dormir : une tunique argentée sans fioriture complétée par un pantalon gris large et très fluide. C'était très doux au toucher et ça m'était déjà arrivé de me frotter les jambes contre lui pour apprécier la douceur du tissu. Je n'avais même pas honte de ça. Et dessous ? Il ne portait jamais de sous-vêtements la nuit. Mais l'heure n'était pas au badinage. Je le comprenais bien, rien qu'aux ondes négatives qui émanaient de lui en ce moment-même

J'osai à peine soutenir son regard quand il me lança d'une voix dure :

— Il faut que nous parlions, Cerise.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Je ne décolérais pas. J'avais beau essayer de me calmer, rien n'y faisait. J'avais été réveillé, un peu plus tôt, par Legolas qui avait entendu des hurlements provenant non loin de notre campement. Avisant le côté gauche de ma couche, j'avais compris qui était la cause de ce vacarme avant même qu'il ne me l'apprenne : Cerise.

— Elle ne s'arrêtera donc jamais, murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour mon fils qui semblait attendre quelque chose de ma part.

— Père, viendrez-vous avec Gimli et moi?

Je le regardai sans comprendre le deuxième nom qu'il venait de prononcer. Qui était ce... mais je n'eus jamais le temps de formuler ma question muette qu'un Nain, aussi hirsute que grossier, pénétra dans ma tente.

— C'est que c'est pas mal comme tente royale, s'écria-t-il en entrant dedans sans y avoir été invité. Que je détestais ce peuple sans aucune éducation !

— Depuis quand est-il là ? demandai-je, parfaitement choqué, à mon fils.

Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin.

— Depuis à peu près une heure, père.

— Dehors, tout de suite ! tonnai-je à l'attention du Nain qui avait commencé à fouiller dans mes affaires.

Mais de quel droit se permettait-il cela ? Ma colère, déjà bien grande, monta encore d'un cran.

— _Ecoute-moi bien, mon fils_ , dis-je en Sindarin pour que nous ne soyons pas compris du Nain, _je ne tolère sa présence que parce que tu m'as promis que je ne l'aurais jamais dans les pieds_.

— J'ai bien entendu, père, me rétorqua-t-il en langage commun. Puis, se tournant vers l'autre : attendez-moi dehors, mon ami, j'arrive dans une minute tout au plus. — Puis revenant à moi : un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Finlenn et Tamril, ont vu des ossements d'animaux traînant un peu à l'écart de cette clairière. Je crains que nous n'ayons des Trolls pour voisins de nuits, _Ada_.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de plisser les yeux.

— Et ? dis-je agacé par tout ceci.

— Et, je crains, aux cris que j'ai entendu, que Cerise ne soit leur repas de ce soir, termina-t-il un peu plus sombrement.

A ces mots, je ne sus pas si je devais, une nouvelle fois, soupirer de lassitude ou bien m'emporter. Décidément, elle n'en ratait jamais une !

— Ramène-la-moi, Legolas, encore une fois. J'aimerais venir avec vous, mais je crains d'être bien trop en colère contre elle pour pouvoir agir calmement.

Sans compter que j'étais des plus inquiets pour elle malgré tout.

— Nous y allons et nous vous la ramènerons saine et sauve, père.

Il sortit de la tente sur un signe de tête.

En attendant, je dus ronger mon frein. J'avais été à deux doigts, ne les voyant par revenir sur la minute, d'y aller à mon tour. Il fallait que je prenne mon mal en patience mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

N'y tenant plus, je quittai la pièce pour observer les environs.

Pourquoi s'était-elle levée cette nuit ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rester tranquille ? Fallait-il qu'on la surveille continuellement, comme une enfant ? Le voyage ne faisait que commencer et si elle n'agissait pas avec un peu plus d'intelligence, nous ne pourrions pas passer notre temps à venir la sauver. J'avais du mal à le croire, mais j'étais fou d'inquiétude pour elle.

J'en étais à ces réflexions là quand je les vis enfin revenir. Cerise semblait dans un bien triste état mais elle n'avait pas l'air réellement traumatisée de sa mésaventure, ni blessée. Bien au contraire, elle discutait et riait tranquillement avec cet imbécile de Nain tandis que mon fils avançait devant eux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Lalaith, dis-je à l'Elfine que j'avais fait mander un peu plus tôt et qui avait remplacé Liamarë, peux-tu me rapporter un baquet d'eau fraîche et des linges immédiatement.

— Oui, Mon Seigneur.

Elle s'inclina avant de partir aviser l'un des gardes pour qu'il l'accompagne à sa tâche. Je reportai alors mon intention sur le petit groupe qui arrivait vers moi.

— Il faut que nous parlions, Cerise, dis-je à cette dernière quand elle fut enfin devant moi.

Elle me lança un regard peiné, et sur le moment j'eus vraiment l'impression d'avoir affaire à une enfant prise en faute. C'était assez déstabilisant mais si elle essayait de m'attendrir, c'était raté, bien au contraire. J'allais lui faire passer l'envie de nous faire de telles frayeurs.

— Nous allons vous laisser, père, me dit Legolas en posant sa main sur le cœur et en inclinant la tête pour prendre congé. Il fut suivi de son Nain qui me lança un regard goguenard avant de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe.

Quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur, j'avisai une carafe de vin que Galion avait remplie un peu plus tôt et m'en servis un verre.

Cerise était restée un peu en retrait et je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de déterminer ce qui allait lui arriver. Je finissais mon verre quand Lalaith revint avec des linges accompagnée de trois Ellir qui tenaient un baquet rempli d'eau.

— Posez-le là, dis-je en désignant le seule endroit qui n'était pas encombré.

Lalaith, quant à elle déposa les linges sur un des coffres fermés.

— Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, puis-je prendre congé, Mon Seigneur ?

— Tu peux Lalaith, dis-je doucement. Puis me tournant vers Cerise qui n'avait toujours pas bronché — Déshabillez-vous et lavez-vous immédiatement. Vous sentez tellement mauvais que nous avons l'impression que vous avez passé la soirée à vous rouler dans l'antre de ce Gollum !

— Mais ! objecta-t-elle.

— Tout de suite, Cerise ! Ma patience est déjà à bout.

Elle fit enfin ce que je lui demandais, non sans m'envoyer des regards lourds de reproches. Prenant un siège, je m'y assis, attendant patiemment qu'elle finisse ses ablutions et qu'elle soit plus présentable. L'odeur de Troll était une infection et elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'en être débarrassée. Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite, elle se drapa dans une des serviettes apportées par Lalaith et partie chercher une robe de nuit propre dans l'un des coffres.

Tout cela se passa dans le silence le plus total. Quand elle fut enfin propre et décente, je la vis aller vers la couche sans un regard vers moi. Il était temps que j'intervienne.

— Que comptez-vous faire exactement, Cerise ?

— Je comptais dormir. Il est tard et vous l'avez dit vous même, nous devons nous lever tôt.

— Certes, dis-je, cependant, vous conviendrez au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, qu'il nous faut régler certains petits détails entre nous pour que ce voyage se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. — Je plantai mon regard dans le sien — Autant pour vous que pour nous.

— Je ne comprends pas… commença-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

— Bien sûr que si, Cerise, vous comprenez parfaitement. Ce soir, dis-je en me levant de mon siège pour aller vers elle, vous avez agi comme une enfant capricieuse, vous moquant de ce que nous pourrions ressentir à votre disparition.

Je m'arrêtais face à elle et caressait doucement une de ses mèches de cheveux humides. — Vous m'en voyez navré mais... vous méritez une punition en conséquence, Cerise.

— Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'insurgea-t-elle en se dégageant. Il est vrai que j'ai agi inconsidérément et croyez-moi, ma petite aventure de ce soir m'a bien servi de leçon. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on en rajoute une autre. Merci bien !

— Et moi je pense que cela pourrait vous être très utile pour l'avenir, répliquai-je doucement.

— Qu'allez-vous faire au juste ? Me mettre au coin ? Me priver de dessert ? De sexe peut-être ?

Je secouai la tête. Parler avec elle était vain, il fallait qu'elle comprenne, je ne voyais aucune autre solution. Sans attendre, je la pris par la taille pour la mettre sur mon épaule avant de l'emmener vers le lit. Là, je m'y assis alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre par tous les moyens. Je me pris même son coude dans le visage.

— Arrêtez cela immédiatement ! tonnai-je d'une voix que je voulais dure et sans appel.

A mon grand soulagement, elle se calma tout de suite, ce qui me permis de la renverser sur mes genoux et de relever sa robe, exposant ainsi à ma vue un très jolie fessier féminin découvert qui appelait bien plus les caresses que ce que je ne m'apprêtais à faire. La dernière fois que j'avais administré une correction, c'était à mon propre fils et cela remontait à bien des siècles. Je me serais bien passé de cela mais je ne voyais rien d'autre pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

— Vous êtes complètement malade ! hurla-t-elle quand elle comprit mes intentions.

— Absolument pas, jeune fille. Vous vous êtes conduite en enfant, vous serez punie en conséquence.

— Espèce de... de... pervers ! s'écria-t-elle, en recommençant à se débattre de plus belle contre moi.

N'y tenant plus, je lui envoyai une claque légère sur sa chair rebondie qui se dandinait devant mes yeux pour qu'elle se calme.

— Dix, Cerise. Dix fessées, dis-je d'une voix dure, que vous compterez...

— Vous pouvez toujours rêver espèce de fêlé du ciboulot ! me coupa-t-elle.

Je ne fis pas attention à ses cris de protestations. Plus vite nous en finirions, plus vite nous pourrions passer à autre chose.

— En Sindarin, Cerise. Chaque erreur ou silence de votre part augmentera le nombre de coups. En êtes-vous consciente ?

— C'est une blague ? gémit-elle cette fois-ci. Vous vous prenez pour _Christian Grey_ ou un de ses sadomasochistes qui prennent du plaisir dans les souffrances des autres, c'est ça ?

Je ne voyais pas de quoi elle me parlait et je dus prendre sur moi pour aller jusqu'au bout pour ne pas entrer dans son jeu, car je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de me faire sortir de mes gonds pour que j'en oublie ce que je me préparais à faire.

— Non, Cerise. Etes-vous prête ?

— Non, jamais !

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter là dessus, je n'attendis pas plus et j'abattis ma main sur son postérieur. La claque résonna dans le silence de la nuit comme une détonation. Elle fut suivie d'un lourd gémissement.

— Cerise ? menaçai-je doucement. N'oubliez pas, un silence ou une erreur, vous coûtera une fessée supplémentaire.

Je vis qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas m'envoyer promener. J'attendis donc patiemment.

— Mîn ! finit-elle pas murmurer, vaincue.

Enfin !

— Bien, vous voyez, Cerise, que vous pouvez le faire. J'abattis une deuxième fois ma main sur elle.

—Tâd !

— Je suis fier de vous, petite.

Et nous continuâmes ainsi de suite jusqu'à dix, et jamais elle ne fit aucune erreur. Ma jolie petite humaine savait compter dans ma langue, du moins, jusqu'à dix. La connaissant, c'était soit une révélation, soit un véritable exploit.

Quand j'eus finis, je l'allongeai délicatement sur le ventre, sa robe toujours relevée, contre le matelas. Ses fesses étaient aussi rouges que le vin se trouvant dans la carafe qui me narguait depuis tout à l'heure. La punir avait été tout autant une épreuve pour elle que pour moi, j'avais beau pouvoir me montrer cruel et intransigeant, je n'aimais pas frapper les femmes. Pour l'heure cependant, il fallait que je m'occupe d'elle. Ouvrant l'un des coffres, j'en sortis un onguent que j'appliquais sur son séant malmené.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, sans se retourner.

— Une crème qui atténuera la douleur.

— Je vous déteste, Thranduil, renifla-t-elle.

Elle avait commencé à pleurer à la quatrième fessée. Je compris qu'elle n'avait jamais été punie ainsi. Elle m'avait alors expliqué — craché au visage si elle avait pu se retourner aurait sans nul doute été plus juste — que dans son monde, les parents n'employaient plus ce genre de sentence barbare, préférant la communication à ce genre de sévices. Je ne savais pas si ce qu'elle m'avait dit était vrai, mais je n'avais pris aucun plaisir à cela. Bien au contraire. J'avais ménagé ma force, ne donnant que ce que je jugeais nécessaire pour qu'elle comprenne bien le but de cette punition.

— Vous m'en voyez navré, Cerise, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir, croyez-moi bien.

— Je suis fatiguée, murmura-t-elle au lieu de me répondre.

De fait, l'aube se lèverait d'ici trois heures. J'avais envie de la confronter, de comprendre ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur pour qu'elle quitte notre lit comme cela, mais je voyais bien qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil. Pour ma part, je ne pensais pas me rendormir. Je devais m'assurer de la bonne marche de ce voyage jusqu'aux Havres Gris. Rangeant l'onguent, je me nettoyais ensuite les mains avant de revenir vers elle. Son souffle régulier m'appris qu'elle dormait. C'était très bien. Doucement, je rabattis sa robe resté relevée, sur ses jambes et la couvris d'un drap pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

Voilà une soirée qui s'était avérée des plus mouvementées. Entre Cerise et l'arrivée de cet imbécile de Nain...

J'espérais que la suite de ce voyage se ferait sans heurt.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, mes fesses et mes cuisses me faisaient un mal de chien. Je m'aperçus en me réveillant tout à fait que j'avais dormi sur le ventre, ce qui était une chose plutôt rare chez moi. Et pour cause, ma poitrine n'appréciait généralement pas cette position des plus inconfortables. Malgré tout, je me sentais vraiment très fatiguée.

Tandis que je me retournais, je vis que la tente avait été totalement vidée hormis mes affaires et...

— Ça va faire longtemps que vous me regardez dormir comme ça, Thranduil ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non, je m'apprêtais à vous réveiller, le soleil est déjà levé depuis une bonne demi-heure, il est temps de nous remettre en route, Cerise.

Il se leva de son tabouret et alla jusqu'à l'ouverture de la tente. — J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux.

Sur ce, il sortit sans attendre ma réponse.

Mais de quoi me parlait-il au juste ?

Je sortis du lit et fis quelques pas pour me détendre un peu les jambes mais une chose était certaine aujourd'hui, je refusais de monter à cheval ! Je ne tiendrai jamais sur une selle, et avec mes fesses endolories et... _Putain de merde !_

Je venais de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Nom de Gieu ! Les Trolls, Gimli... LA punition ! Le sale type ! Comment avait-il osé me rabaisser au rang de gamine de cinq ans ?! Et je l'avais supplié, en plus ! _Mandieu !_ Ah, il ne perdait rien pour attendre, l'enflure ! J'allais lui faire la grève du sexe, me dis-je tout en mettant ma culotte blanche et... je sentis quelque chose couler dessus.

J'étais la fille la moins chanceuse de cette planète ! C'était bien ma veine... Bordel, les anglaises venaient de débarquer joyeusement et en force... avisant mon sous vêtement taché, je faillis pleurer de dépit. Comment j'allais faire, moi, maintenant ? En attendant, je la remis comme ça et enfilais une robe pour le voyage. Cette dernière était plus épaisse et arborait des manches longues et bouffantes. Je vis en la fermant qu'elle était doublée. A côté, se trouvait une veste longue faite pour le voyage accompagnée d'une cape avec une capuche. Je ne comprenais pas, nous étions pourtant au printemps et il faisait plutôt chaud...

— Damoiselle, êtes-vous prête à partir ? me demanda Lalaith qui venait d'arriver, interrompant le cours de mes pensées.

Je fis alors la chose la plus conne de l'univers. La stupidité intersidérale n'avait plus de secret pour moi en cet instant de pure honte féminine. Je me mis à chialer, pleurant de grosses larmes de crocodile.

— Non, je ne suis pas prêêête ! gémis-je en reniflant bruyamment.

Je vis Lalaith froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. A cet instant, je regrettai encore plus Liamarë qui aurait compris au premier coup d'œil. Depuis que j'étais en Terre du Milieu, mes cycles s'étaient totalement déréglés et j'avais mes menstruations un peu quand ça leur chantaient d'arriver. Le seul truc de bien, c'est que ça ne durait jamais plus de trois jours. En attendant, l'Elfe me scrutait, tentant de déterminer ce qu'il m'arrivait. Voyant qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais, je dus me résoudre à le lui dire.

— J'ai mes règles !

— Vos quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Je soupirai.

— Mes lunes, repris-je, et je n'ai rien pour protéger mes vêtements.

Depuis le temps, mon fameux stock de tampons avait bien sûr disparu. Si j'avais su, j'en aurais acheté au moins une vingtaine de boites pour être tranquille.

Je ne vis pas Lalaith sortir en trombe, ni quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec des épaisseurs de linge prévus à cet effet. Savoir que j'allais devoir voyager avec ça... comment dire... je me remis à pleurer de plus belle.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, damoiselle, je vais prévenir le Seigneur Thranduil que vous ne vous sentez pas bien, peut-être pourra-t-il faire quelque chose pour...

— Surtout pas ! m'écriai-je.

Thranduil l'apprendrait bien assez tôt et je n'avais aucune envie qu'il le sache maintenant. Il serait capable de dire que je le faisais encore exprès. Saleté d'Elfe !

Je terminai de me préparer et quand je fus prête, je sortis dehors comme si j'avais le diable aux fesses. Mon estomac se tordit quand je vis qu'il ne restait plus que Gimli, Legolas, Finlenn et Thranduil.

Ce dernier se tenait sur son immense élan que j'avais rebaptisé Rudolph et ça ne semblait pas lui faire plaisir du tout, à Rudolph, pas Thranduil, quoique...

Lalaith venait de me rejoindre quand Finlenn — qui venait de ranger la tente de son roi dans un grand sac— l'appela pour qu'elle monte sur une des deux juments qui attendaient non loin. Le capitaine de la garde dit deux-trois mots à Thranduil avant de poser le sac sur son cheval et de l'enjamber avec dextérité.

Une fois que Lalaith fut montée à son tour, ils partirent tous deux au galop pour rejoindre la procession d'elfes qui ne nous avait pas attendu.

— Où sont-ils tous passés ? soufflai-je, un peu dépitée.

— Nous ne voulions pas perdre de temps, alors je leur ai ordonné de partir sans nous. Nous les rejoindrons à la prochaine escale, me répondit Thranduil qui venait d'avancer vers moi, toujours sur Rudolph qui me toisait avec un air supérieur que j'avais envie de lui faire ravaler... pas Thranduil mais Rudolph. Ce renne, pardon, cet élan semblait tout aussi orgueilleux que son maître.

Je vis que Legolas était juché sur un bel étalon et que Gimli se trouvait sur un très beau poney. Le fils de Thranduil siffla doucement et je vis _Douce Etoile_ aller vers lui au pas. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et il se retourna vers moi.

— Venez, Cerise, _Douce Etoile_ vous attends.

Je secouai vivement la tête.

— Je ne peux pas monter, dis-je.

— Cerise, s'interposa Thranduil, cessez de faire l'enfant.

— Mais je ne fais pas l'enfant ! Je ne peux plus monter dans l'immédiat. J'ai très _très_ mal aux fesses !

A ces mots, Gimli explosa d'un rire aussi tonitruant qu'incongru. Quand il vit que Thranduil, Legolas et moi-même le regardions bizarrement, il s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Pauvre Nain.

— Bien quoi ?! C'était drôle pourtant, se justifia-t-il, tout penaud.

— Cerise, me dit Legolas, je comprends votre réticence. Vous devez être percluse et pleine de courbatures. C'était votre première chevauchée et nous n'avons pris que peu de pauses. Cela, dit, je pense qu'il faut parfois savoir vaincre le mal par le mal...

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demandai-je anxieuse.

— Il vous faut remonter sans tarder. Vos muscles finiront par s'y habituer et bientôt la douleur disparaîtra, croyez-moi.

A ces mots, Thranduil acquiesça. Je compris que je n'avais pas le choix. Dépitée, je rejoignis _Douce Etoile_ qui m'attendait, sans objecter quoique ce soit. Avant que je ne puisse saisir la selle, Legolas envoya un ordre en Sindarin et la jument se baissa pour me permettre de la monter plus facilement.

— Merci, soufflai-je, autant pour lui que pour elle.

Une fois que je fus bien installée, elle se redressa et je dus tout de même me retenir au pommeau pour ne pas glisser.

Un nouvel ordre, cette fois de Thranduil, toujours en Sindarin et nos montures commencèrent à avancer doucement. Décidément, c'était bien pratique en fait, le Sindarin.

La matinée passa lentement, nous chevauchions à travers les bois et notre route s'achèverait pour ce premier périple de la journée, non loin de l'Anduin que nous devions ensuite traverser pour atteindre les Monts Brumeux. Rien qu'à l'idée de traverser des montagnes, j'en avais la chair de poule mais je comprenais maintenant pourquoi nous étions bien mieux couverts que la veille. Il allait très certainement y faire bien plus froid que dans les plaines.

— Franchement, marmonnai-je et mettant fin au long silence qui nous suivait depuis que nous avions quitté la clairière où nous avions passé la nuit, ça aurait été bien plus simple de prendre l'avion. Vu ce que vous m'en avez dit, de Vertbois aux Havres Gris, ce n'est pas plus loin qu'un trajet Paris-Marseille. En avion, nous serions arrivés en moins de deux heures ! Alors que là...

— Pardon, gente Dame mais... qu'est-ce qu'un avion ? me demanda Gimli intrigué.

— La solution à tous vos soucis en Terre du Milieu ! dis-je d'un air sarcastique. Cela dit, il faut avouer que si vous aviez pris un avion lors de toutes vos aventures passées, vous n'auriez pas fait grand chose non plus.

Curieux, Legolas et Gimli se rapprochèrent de moi, tandis que devant nous se trouvait Thranduil sur son imposante monture. Il semblait ne pas nous entendre. En tout cas, il ne prit pas part à cette conversation.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Cerise ? m'interpella Legolas.

— Eh bien, un avion, c'est un moyen de transport hyper-révolutionnaire, bien que j'en aie aussi une peur bleue...

— Une peur bleue ? me coupa Gimli de sa voix rocailleuse.

— Est-il si indomptable que cela ? me questionna Legolas, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Je les regardai tour à tour et je dus m'avouer qu'ils faisaient une sacrée paire tous les deux. Un peu comme Laurel et Hardy. Mon Gieu, quand je pense que j'avais deux des personnages principaux du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ et qu'ils étaient suspendus à mes lèvres... _Wouaaaaaah !_ Si seulement je pouvais raconter ça un jour aux copines !

— Cerise ?! m'appela Legolas, me ramenant au présent.

— Oui pardon, non l'avion n'est pas un animal c'est... un objet qui vole en fait !

— Un objet qui vole ?! répétèrent en chœur l'Elfe et le Nain.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant leur mine ébahie.

— Oui, un objet qui transporte tous pleins de gens d'un point A à un point B. Ca ne fonctionne ni par magie ni par quoique ce soit d'autre que vous connaissiez ici, mais par du kérosène — et je vous interdis de me demander ce que c'est, hormis que c'est de l'essence qui permet de faire fonctionner les moteurs ... et non, je ne vous expliquerai pas tout ça non plus — Bref, de toute façon mon monde et le votre n'ont quasiment rien à voir et chez nous, la magie n'existe pas, sauf dans les livres, les films et les séries télévisées.

— Vous venez d'un étrange monde, gente de Dame, souffla Gimli, les yeux écarquillés.

Je secouai la tête doucement faisant voler quelques mèches de mes cheveux. J'avais oublié de mes les attacher ce matin. Il faut dire que nous étions un peu partis dans la précipitation et je n'avais pas déjeuné non plus.

— Ma vie pour un café ! m'exclamai-je haut et fort à la forêt qui nous entourait.

— Du café ?! tonna Gimli, mais j'en ai plein...

J'eus comme une espèce de flottement au moment où je compris ce que le Nain venait de me dire.

— Vous avez du café ? Vous savez ce qu'est le café ? bafouillai-je incrédule.

— Bien sûr ! C'est vrai qu'on en trouve peu en Terre du Milieu, mais c'est une boisson que j'affectionne.

— Je n'ai jamais compris, pour ma part, renchérit Legolas, comment vous pouviez boire quelque chose d'aussi amer !

Je nageais en pleins rêve, ce n'était pas possible, ce nain m'apparaissait tel un ange au son des alléluias divins.

— Ca veut dire, repris-je, que si je vous demande de me faire un café à notre prochain arrêt, vous pourrez m'en faire un ?

— Mais bien sûr ! Avec grand plaisir, gente Dame.

— Oh Mon Gieu ! Gimli vous êtes l'homme de ma vie ! ... heu pardon le Nain, dis-je en ne contenant plus ma joie. Vous êtes parfait, magnifique, je vous aime, épousez-moi et faites moi un enfant là, maintenant, tout de suite sur une montagne de graines de café non moulu !

— Cerise ! hurlèrent en chœur cette fois-ci, Legolas et Thranduil qui s'était retourné d'un coup sec. Il semblait vraiment agacé par mon manque de retenue.

Gimli, quant à lui, mit trois secondes avant de comprendre ce que je venais de dire. Il se mit à rougir furieusement, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités avant de... tomber à la renverse.

— Oh, je suis désolée ! dis-je... Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise...

— Ma... ma Dame, ce que vous me demandez là est... enfin...

Il eut du mal à se relever mais dès qu'il fut sur ses pieds, il épousseta énergiquement sa tenue pleine de poussière.

— Cerise, grogna Legolas, que vous avais-je dit à ce propos ?

Je mis un temps avant de me rappeler que les gens de cette Terre prenaient ce genre de demande très au sérieux, en fait, il m'avait parlé juste des Elfes... pas des Nains...

— Oh mon Gieu ! Pardon Gimli, je blaguais, je n'étais pas sérieuse et mon intention n'était pas de vous mettre mal à l'aise. Simplement, je rêve de boire une tasse de café noir depuis si longtemps. — Je me tournais alors vers Legolas qui était descendu à son tour, pour remettre Gimli sur son poney. — Vous savez que votre père a eu le culot de me dire qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était du café ?

Legolas regarda derrière moi et secoua la tête puis revint vers moi.

— Mon père, effectivement, n'a jamais été très au fait de ce qui se passait en dehors de ses terres.

— Mouais, dis-je pas convaincu, c'est ce qu'on dit, ça.

Il remonta sur son cheval et nous pûmes repartir. Thranduil nous attendait un peu plus haut.

— Si j'avais su à quel point vous étiez pénible, Cerise, je vous aurais installée avec moi, me répondit le seigneur souverain d'un ton froid et belliqueux.

Il me fusilla du regard quand je lui tirai la langue avec force bruits et postillons. Après tout, vu qu'il me considérait déjà comme une gamine, ça ne serait pas pire.

Finalement, ce voyage s'annonçait sous de meilleurs auspices. J'avais rencontré le deuxième membre de feue la Communauté de l'Anneau, et Gimli était une excellente surprise. Il était pas mal pour un Nain, gentil et surtout, il avait réussi à me faire oublier la conversation que j'avais eue avec Legolas concernant sa mère.

Mince, j'aurais mieux fait de penser à autre chose. Mon humeur, de joyeuse, repassa à maussade. En plus de me sentir mal de nouveau, le bas de mon dos commença à me tirer... Les anglaises avaient elles aussi décidé de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir, juste au cas où je les aurais oubliées.

Il n'empêche, rien, ne pourrait perturber mon bonheur de savoir que d'ici quelques heures j'allais boire un merveilleux café... Oui, même pas la vue du dos bien droit et majestueux de Thranduil.

L'amour était bien farceur et moi, j'étais un peu la reine des idiotes. Etre tombée amoureuse d'un Elfe était déjà bien débile comme idée, mais en plus amoureuse du roi des elfes qui était aussi imbu de lui-même qu'il était déjà pris.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais eu une moindre chance avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Gérard Majax : est un artiste et homme de spectacles dont le savoir-faire est fondé sur la prestidigitation.

\- David Copperfield : est un prestidigitateur américain né le 16 septembre 1956 à Metuchen, au New Jersey. Selon Forbes, il est le magicien qui a connu le plus grand succès commercial de tous les temps. (Merci copain Wiki).

\- _J'ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt_ (...) : la chanson que Cerise chante existe vraiment il s'agit de : "Le Troll farceur et l'Elfe farcie" de Pen of Chaos (Naheulbeuk) Si vous tapez le titre dans Youtube vous pourrez trouver la chanson.


	24. Tempête Aux Monts Brumeux

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Gwendoline** et **Nelly**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 23 est en ligne ! Au programme : désillusion, orage du tonnerre et confidences sous la pluie.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **23**

 **Tempête Aux Monts Brumeux**

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Cette matinée avait été des plus harassantes. Cerise avait retrouvé son exubérance d'antan qui avait tendance à m'agacer prodigieusement. Malgré tout, j'avais trouvé que cette soudaine volubilité venant d'elle sonnait faux.

Les dernières semaines passées à Eryn Lasgalen m'avaient laissé découvrir une femme aussi attachante, à sa manière, qu'intelligente et qui avait à cœur le bien être des gens qu'elle tenait en estime. Elle m'avait agréablement surpris par cette nouvelle attitude que je ne lui connaissais guère.

Cependant, depuis quelques jours, elle avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes. Pourquoi s'était-elle donc levée pour aller seule courir au devant des dangers ? Elle avait eu l'air si triste quand nous étions revenus au campement après que je l'eus découverte se baignant dans le lac.

Je savais que Legolas lui avait parlé et que, quoiqu'il lui ait dit, cela l'avait terriblement ébranlée. En attendant, je devais supporter son babillage infantile et ses réflexions agaçantes. Pour couronner le tout, cet affreux nain avait finalement eu le toupet de se joindre à nous dans cette expédition qui se terminerait aux Havres Gris. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment mon fils unique avait pu lier amitié avec cette créature aussi hideuse que barbare et sans éducation.

Nous en étions à notre deuxième arrêt de la journée. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, et chacun profitait de ce moment de tranquillité pour se reposer un peu. D'ici les prochaines heures, nous aurions à affronter la montée vers les Monts Brumeux. Nous avions prévus un arrêt au crépuscule dans une sorte de clairière qui se trouvait en contrebas du chemin. Nous devions faire attention de ne pas emprunter les sentiers qui étaient, pour la plupart, encore piégés. Combien de malheureux avaient fini prisonniers des gobelins vivants toujours sous la montagne ? Bien que l'ancien roi ait été tué plusieurs décennies auparavant, cela n'avait pas empêché un remplaçant de monter sur le trône laissé vacant. Nous passerions donc par l'un des cols sécurisé la veille par mes gardes.

J'espérais aussi, secrètement, que la punition que j'avais donnée à Cerise il y a quelques jours déjà lui servirait de leçon. J'avais détesté ce moment. J'aurais préféré, et de très loin, passer cette heure à des choses bien plus agréables avec elle mais... j'avais été terrorisé de la perdre. Comment avait-elle pu se mettre en danger aussi stupidement ? Si jamais elle retentait de partir seule sur cette montagne, je ne doutais pas que cette fois-ci, personne ne puisse arriver à temps pour la sauver. C'est pourquoi j'avais sévi. Je n'avais pas eu le choix. Parler avec elle n'aurait servi à rien sinon à lui donner l'occasion de faire le contraire de ce que je lui aurais demandé de faire.

Un vent glacial vint gifler mon visage, me coupant dans mes réflexions. Le temps s'était bien dégradé depuis la veille, mais le lieu était également propice à d'étranges choses.

— Vous m'avez l'air bien soucieux, père, lança Legolas qui venait de me rejoindre.

— Lors des premiers jours suivant notre départ des bois, commençai-je d'une voix douce, qu'as-tu dis exactement à Cerise ? Son comportement, depuis, m'inquiète.

Mon fils lâcha un profond soupir.

— Père, aviez-vous remarqué que ses sentiments à votre égard se renforcent de jour en jour ? Que son visage s'illumine dès qu'elle vous voit ? Que ses yeux s'éclairent comme deux petites étoiles qui auraient vu leur mère, Varda, apparaître...

Legolas se tut. Son visage s'était assombri, exprimant des tourments dont j'ignorais l'existence. Avais-je vu juste, dans mon excès de jalousie, devant la tendre complicité évidente que j'avais décelée entre mon fils et Cerise ?

— Es-tu amoureux d'elle ? demandai-je suspicieux et sans prendre de gant.

C'était vrai. Depuis qu'il me l'avait ramenée, tout le temps qu'il était resté à Eryn Lasgalen, il l'avait passé avec elle. Bien qu'exubérante, Cerise savait se montrer captivante, et je n'oubliais pas cette histoire avec Tamril qui m'avait pour le moins irrité à l'époque.

— _Adar_ , j'aime Cerise, j'éprouve à son égard un fort attachement, elle a su réveiller en moi un instinct protecteur que je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'avoir. En suis-je amoureux pour autant ? Voyons père, vous savez bien que non.

— Je n'en sais rien, _ion nín_ , tu passes tant de temps avec elle...

— Parce qu'elle m'intrigue, que je suis curieux et qu'elle a besoin d'un ami qui n'attende rien d'elle en retour si ce n'est qu'elle soit heureuse.

Je secouai la tête. Legolas, ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner.

— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, _ion nín_ , que lui as-tu dis ? dis-je d'une voix dure qui n'admettrait aucune nouvelle digression.

Je l'entendis expirer bruyamment.

— Ça ne va pas vous plaire, marmonna-t-il.

Je haussai un sourcil, surpris.

— Je t'écoute quand même.

— Je lui ai juste dit que quoiqu'il arrive, vous restiez un elfe marié par les lois qui régissent notre peuple. Que bien que votre relation ait évoluée en quelque chose de plus tendre et sincère, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se berce d'illusions. Vous n'avez aucun avenir ensemble. Les elfes n'aiment follement qu'une fois, qui plus est.

Au fur et à mesure que je l'entendais débiter d'une voix monocorde ce qu'il avait dit à Cerise, je fus pris d'une fureur que j'eue du mal à contrôler. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, et si Legolas n'était pas mon fils...

— Qui t'as permis de te mêler de ce qui ne te regardait pas ? demandai-je d'une voix que j'eus du mal à moduler en un timbre plus neutre.

J'étais furieux, et un autre sentiment, que je n'arrivais pas à définir mais qui me tordait l'estomac, s'était emparé de moi.

— L'affection que je vous porte à tous les deux, _Ada_ , répondit Legolas, imperturbable et indifférent à ce que je pouvais ressentir. — Cerise mérite mieux qu'un cœur brisé à l'arrivée, tandis que vous, vous partirez, l'abandonnant aux Havres sans une once de remords, pour partir sur Valinor et peut-être retrouver... Retrouver ma mère. Parce que je reste persuadé que vous valez mieux que cela...

Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas m'emporter contre lui. Je mis assez longtemps avant de me calmer. Ainsi donc, Cerise était au courant. Etait-ce vraiment ce qui l'avait bouleversée, expliquant la tristesse de son regard quand elle pensait que personne ne la voyait ? Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire pour effacer ce sentiment de détresse qui l'animait... et m'animait, moi aussi ?

— Comment être sûr qu'Elenna sera sur Valinor ? murmurai-je.

— Comment être sûr qu'elle ne le soit pas ? rétorqua Legolas. Enfin, père, reprit-il, si elle n'a jamais ressuscité en Terre du Milieu, c'est sans doute qu'elle se trouve déjà sur Valinor !

Je me sentais accablé. J'avais tellement prié pour que les Valar accèdent à ma demande et me la ramènent... Je me rendais bien compte que je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir espéré. Comment oublier que son fils le voulait tout autant que moi ? Il fallait qu'il sache, après tout... Qu'y risquai-je ?

— Cerise parle dans son sommeil. Elle parle en Quenya...

— Que voulez-vous dire, _Adar_ ? Elle connaitrait cette langue mais...

— Elle ne s'en souvient jamais au réveil, le coupai-je, mais je l'ai veillée plusieurs fois et... je suis certain que ses rêves n'en sont pas vraiment.

Legolas se passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns tout en me scrutant d'un air préoccupé.

— De quoi parle-t-elle ? voulut-il savoir.

— Elle leur pose des questions, elle dit qu'ils se trompent que... qu'elle ne peut pas être cette Elenwë qu'ils appellent si fort de tout leur cœur.

A ces mots, ma propre poitrine se serra. Comment ne pas croire à cette folle éventualité selon laquelle Cerise pourrait être celle que j'appelais de toutes mes forces et de toute mon âme depuis tant de millénaires ?

— Cela change beaucoup de choses, en effet, souffla-t-il, je comprends mieux cette lubie que vous avez eue à son encontre. — Il leva son visage vers moi, ses yeux pleins de doute et d'espoir. — pensez-vous qu'elle puisse être... enfin qu'il y ait une infime chance pour...

— Je ne sais pas, _Ion nín_ , une partie de mon âme et de mon cœur l'espère, et une autre plus rationnelle me dit que ce n'est pas possible. Pourtant... Ce qu'il y a entre nous ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence.

Tandis que je disais cela, nous entendîmes un très grand éclat de rire, ce son, cette voix, mon cœur se réchauffa lorsque j'en devinai son identité.

— Vous en serez sans doute attristé, mais je crois que Cerise adore Gimli... Et cela me parait assez réciproque, lança Legolas, l'air nonchalant et croisant ses bras sur son torse, un sourire malicieux en coin.

A ces mots, je grognai de dépit.

— J'ai cru comprendre, Legolas, soupirai-je. Cependant, ton nain semble aussi avoir su jouer sur la corde de la sensibilité de Cerise. Si j'avais su que cette chose dont elle raffolait tant la rendrait si joyeuse, alors peut-être en aurais-je fait importer.

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt, d'ailleurs ?

— Du café, _Ada_ , on appelle cela du café, et même si vous aviez eu l'idée d'en importer, cela aurait pris plus de temps et finalement n'aurait servi à rien.

J'acquiesçai avant de prendre congé de lui, il allait falloir repartir mais je me jurai que ce soir, dès que nous nous retrouverions pour la soirée, je lui parlerais.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je n'avais pas osé aborder Thranduil lors de nos deux arrêts, préférant la compagnie de Gimli. Ce nain me rappelait furieusement Nico, un de mes meilleurs potes. Il était drôle, bon vivant et surtout, il nourrissait la même passion démesurée que moi pour la bière et le café. En plus, il avait de l'humour, ce qui ne gâchait rien, bien au contraire.

Gimli était le genre de personne avec qui je me sentais vraiment à l'aise. Encore plus qu'avec Legolas. Quant à Thranduil, j'appréhendais une nouvelle soirée en sa présence. Depuis cet épisode fâcheux de la fessée, que j'avais encore du mal à digérer, j'avais fait comme si de rien n'était, mais j'avais pris quelques distances avec lui. Je ne lui faisais pas la tronche, enfin pas vraiment, en fait, je tentais de le pousser à bout en me montrant aussi insupportable que possible. C'était con mais au moins, ça m'empêchait de sombrer et de penser à autre chose. Cela dit, je savais que je ne pourrais pas faire semblant plus longtemps, alors soit je décidai une bonne fois pour toute de percer ce maudit abcès qui me gâchait le début de cette aventure, qui aurait du m'apparaître comme géniale et aussi excitante que la fois où j'avais découvert un parc d'attraction, soit je tournais la page une bonne fois pour toute. J'avais fait la connerie de tomber amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Je le savais pourtant, alors il serait sans doute temps d'assumer mes actes.

 _Bien, ma chère Cerise_ , pensai-je en aparté, _qu'est-ce qui fait que tu devrais arrêter de te morfondre comme ça ?_ Déjà et d'une, je vivais une très belle expérience avec lui. C'est vrai qu'en dehors de cette intimité qui s'était installée entre nous, il était toujours très froid et distant. Il pouvait aussi se montrer assez égocentrique, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était roi depuis des décennies, voire des millénaires. J'aurais dû m'estimer chanceuse qu'un tel être s'intéresse à moi. Certes. Dès le départ, je savais que nos routes se sépareraient aux Havres Gris. Il partait pour des terres où aucun mortel n'avait le droit d'asile. Alors oui, il était marié, ça m'avait fait un choc. Sa femme était morte, certes, mais elle vivrait éternellement dans son cœur. Et moi, quelle place j'y avais ? Concrètement ?

— Aaah! Mais qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve tout ça ! hurlai-je à haute voix, ce qui me valu des regards intrigués de la part de mes compagnons de voyage.

— Vous allez bien, gente dame ? s'inquiéta Gimli.

— Plus que bien même, et arrêtez de m'appeler gente dame, Gimli, vous pouvez m'appeler Cerise, comme tout le monde.

Le nain se mit à rougir.

— C'est un très grand honneur que vous me faites là, gent... Cerise, répondit-il d'une voix de stentor qui fit rire Legolas.

Avais-je rêvé ou avais-je vu Thranduil tressaillir au loin sur Rudolph ?

Je secouai la tête pour chasser les idées moroses qui avaient tendance à s'accrocher à moi comme des poux sur la tête des gamins. On avait beau les chasser, il en revenait toujours plus le lendemain. Levant un peu les yeux, je me pris à observer le paysage. Les arbres et la forêt me manquaient. Ici, tout n'était que roches grises à perte de vue et caillasses sur lesquelles il fallait faire attention où les sabots de nos montures se posaient. C'est que ça glissait pas mal. Il y avait bien un sentier en contrebas qui nous aurait facilité la vie, mais un des éclaireurs nous avait appris que l'endroit était piégé. Etrange que cela mais bon, ce n'était pas à moi de savoir mieux qu'eux ce qui était bon ou pas pour notre voyage.

oOoOo

Le reste de la traversée intrépide se passa dans un silence de mort, même les elfes n'osaient pas entonner leur chant dépressif... Ca me convenait, personnellement, même si j'aurais tout donné pour avoir les écouteurs de mon Ipod dans les oreilles. Ma musique me manquait à un point...

Cette fois-ci, au lieu d'avoir un son de cor qui annonçait qu'il était temps de se poser, c'est Finlenn lui même qui passa entre les rangs pour nous indiquer le lieu où il fallait s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il nous fallut encore cinq bonnes minutes pour atteindre notre retraite, qui se trouvait un peu en contrebas de notre route. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de niche où se trouvaient des rochers plats sur lesquels nous pourrions installer un camp.

Ereintée, je cherchais Legolas et Gimli des yeux, mais ils semblaient avoir disparu de la circulation. Résignée, je décidais de descendre de ma monture toute seule.

— Voulez-vous que je vous aide, Cerise ? me demanda gentiment Tamril.

— Vous êtes mon sauveur, Tamril, lui dis-je en souriant tandis qu'il me prenait les mains pour me faire descendre.

— Mais de rien, Cerise. Le Seigneur Thranduil vous attend sous sa tente, reprit-il alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre congé de lui.

Je soupirai. Ne l'ayant pas vu non plus, je pensais que je serais peut-être tranquille jusqu'au coucher, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

— Très bien, Tamril, je vous suis, répliquai-je d'une voix où perçait un certain agacement.

Tandis que je suivais l'elfe, je vis que ceux qui nous accompagnaient avait déjà dressé leurs tentes mais, étrangement, tout se faisait dans un silence presque religieux. Que se passait-il exactement ?

—Tamril, pourquoi personne ne chante ou ne rit ? demandai-je, curieuse.

— Vous ne le savez sans doute pas mais ces montagnes abritent en leur sein les créatures les plus hideuses de la Terre du Milieu, me dit-il en me lançant un regard appuyé.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Mais qui y a t-il de bien plus moche et horrible qu'un orque ou une araignée géante, sans compter les Trolls ? soufflais-je.

— Des Gobelins ! s'exclama-t-il alors que la tente royale se dressait enfin devant nous.

Je n'avais pas particulièrement fait attention jusqu'alors, mais elle n'avait franchement rien de royal, hormis qu'elle était plus grande que certaines des tentes dressées un peu plus loin, et sa couleur était neutre, dans les gris sombre. Par contre, à l'intérieur, c'était une toute autre histoire !

Nous pénétrâmes dedans sans attendre. Lalaith ainsi que Melian — j'avais enfin retenu son nom— s'occupaient de dresser la couche de leur seigneur tandis que Galion aidé d'un autre elfe, dressait une table pour le dîner de ce soir.

Avisant les lieux, je cherchai Thranduil, mais ne le trouvai pas. J'attendis que Tamril fût sorti de la tente pour faire de même quelques secondes plus tard. Au dehors, le soleil se couchait sous des nuages épars qui annonçaient un temps pour le moins déprimant. Ce soir, les étoiles ne brilleraient pas de mille feux, cachées très certainement par une couche de nuages qui annonçait une belle averse.

— L'air est humide, les nuages bas, il va très certainement pleuvoir cette nuit, m'apprit la voix douce de Legolas.

A ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

— Elle est facile celle là, _Miss Météo_ , me moquai-je de lui, il n'y a pas besoin d'être un elfe pour savoir cela.

Il me regarda étonné.

— Qu'est-ce que " _Miss Météo_ " ? me demanda-t-il.

Je soupirai.

— Ah non, pas ce soir Legolas, je suis trop exténuée pour vous apprendre quoique ce soit d'autre de mon monde, dis-je.

Cela dit dans ma tête je vis Legolas à la place d' _Évelyne Dhéliat_ ou mieux... le nouveau _Miss Météo_ de Canal... Sauf que bon... il était loin d'être blond alors pour la minute blonde ça serait un peu loupé !

— Je comprends, répondit-il simplement en plaçant une main sur son cœur. — Puis, avisant un point au loin — Mon père arrive, je vous souhaite une belle soirée Cerise.

— Nous nous verrons plus tard ?

— Peut-être, Cerise.

Puis il me quitta, tandis qu'il saluait son père qui s'entretenait avec "Annael" avant d'arriver à ma rencontre.

Les deux elfes parlaient très vite et en Sindarin. Je ne compris, bien sûr, rien mais le conseiller du roi semblait assez préoccupé.

— Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas attendu à l'intérieur, Cerise ? me demanda Thranduil, une fois qu'il eut pris congé de l'autre elfe.

— J'avais envie de prendre l'air, répliquai-je, ce qui me valu un regard des plus pénétrant de la part du roi.

Je compris qu'il ne me croyait pas... et comment en aurait-il pu être autrement puisque j'avais pris l'air toute la journée.

— Ce que je viens de dire n'a aucun sens, n'est-ce pas, soupirai-je.

— Effectivement, répliqua-t-il avant de me pousser par le bas du dos de sa main, vers l'intérieur. — Entrons !

Les deux elfes étaient partis, il ne restait plus que Galion qui finissait de verser du vin dans deux verres tandis qu'un chandelier éclairait d'une douce lueur l'intérieur de la tente.

— Asseyez-vous, Cerise, m'invita Thranduil tandis qu'il se débarrassait de sa cape, de son manteau et de sa couronne que Galion posa sur une des malles qui transportait toutes les affaires de son souverain.

Je fis de même en retirant la cape qui me couvrait les épaules, mes gants et pris place en face de lui, sur un des coussins jetés à terre sur un tapis bleu nuit.

Le bas de mon dos me rappela que je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. Heureusement, je n'avais pas trop souffert aujourd'hui.

Le repas se passa dans un silence de mort. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et je préférai me concentrer sur mon repas. Thranduil, quant à lui, n'avait cessé de m'observer, les yeux plissés, comme si il tentait de deviner la plus intime de mes pensées.

— Que vous arrive-t-il, _Melda heri*_ ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure. J'avais peur de lui en dire trop ou pas assez mais, au stade de notre histoire, il était quasiment inconcevable que je ne lui explique pas ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je n'avais pas le choix.

— Vous pouvez me parler sans crainte, Cerise, reprit-il, conscient de mon trouble intérieur.

— Il y a quelques temps, commençai-je, en évitant soigneusement son regard, votre fils et moi avons discuté et il m'a dit des choses qui m'ont... comment vous dire ...

— Je sais ce qu'il vous a dit, me coupa Thranduil d'une voix douce. Il m'en a parlé. Vu la tournure que prend notre relation, peut-être aurais-je dû vous le dire moi-même, mais je n'y ai pas pensé et n'en ai pas eu le temps.

Ce qu'il m'avoua me fit mal, vraiment, c'était quand même le genre de choses importantes à révéler quand on se liait avec une autre personne. Surtout quand ça devenait un peu plus sérieux qu'une simple histoire de cul. A moins que ce ne soit pas le cas... que finalement, rien de ce que nous vivions ne comptait vraiment...

— De toute façon, repris-je, cela ne changera rien au fait que notre route se séparera aux Havres Gris quand vous embarquerez sur Valinor...

Je m'interrompis quand je vis Thranduil se lever pour venir vers moi. Il me tendit sa main que je pris et il me tira pour que je me lève.

— Venez Cerise, allons nous asseoir sur le lit, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour parler.

Nous nous installâmes l'un à côté de l'autre, nos deux corps se touchant. Au loin, rien ne raisonnait, seul le bruit de nos respirations faisait écho à tout ce silence.

— C'est étrange, dis-je, tout est si calme.

Il ne me répondit pas, au lieu de cela il me caressa doucement une mèche de cheveux.

— Savez-vous ce que vous allez faire quand vous serez aux Havres ? me demanda-t-il comme si cette conversation n'était que banale à ses yeux.

— Non, murmurai-je, et tout à fait entre nous, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, _min nildo_.

Je vis Thranduil écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

— Qu'avez-vous dit Cerise ?

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

— La fin de votre phrase, comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Que, quoi ? Que lui avais-je dit ? J'avais failli dire, _mon amour_ mais je m'étais retenue à moins que...

— Mon ami ? dis-je en balbutiant.

Il secoua vivement la tête.

— Oui Cerise, mais pas en Westron, ce n'est pas le langage commun que vous venez d'utiliser mais du Quenya !

J'émis un ricanement, gênée.

— C'est vous qui devez entendre de drôles de choses, Thranduil, _min nildo_ , je ne parle que...

Je m'interrompis, l'air effaré, d'où ça mettait venu ça au juste ? _Mandieu_ , est-ce que j'étais victime d'AVC ?! Mais non, idiote, si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas "entendu" ce que tu venais de dire...

— Vous dites que c'est du Kenya ? Mais comment pouvez-vous connaitre une langue qui vienne d'Afrique du Sud...

— Cerise, je ne sais pas ce qu'est... l'Afrique du Sud, mais le Quenya est une langue elfique parlé par les Ñoldor ainsi que les Haut-elfes et les Valar.

— C'est impossible, alors ! Je suis une humaine et mis à part l'anglais, le français et compter en Sindarin jusqu'à dix — je n'ai pas oublié la punition, merci bien — je ne sais pas parler d'autres langues.

Thranduil se leva pour aller chercher la carafe de vin qui se trouvait sur la table ainsi que nos verres. J'avoue que je n'étais pas contre un petit remontant. Il remplit nos verres, et me donna le mien que je portai à mes lèvres.

— Depuis votre maladie, reprit-il, vous parlez énormément en dormant, en Quenya et non en langage commun. Vous dites à des gens que vous n'êtes pas " _cette Elenwë_ ", Cerise. Vous en souvenez-vous ?

Je le regardai, les yeux effarés, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il savait. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé, mais il savait. Au lieu d'être effrayée ou même en colère, j'en ressentis au contraire un immense soulagement. Pouvais-je pour autant tout lui dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporterait ?

— De tout ? commençai-je, je ne sais pas. La plupart du temps, c'est flou.

— Que vous disent-ils ? insista-t-il en me prenant par les épaules et en me tournant vers lui. Il avait posé son verre qu'il avait à peine touché alors que moi, le mien, que j'avais toujours entre les mains était désespérément vide.

— Comment savez-vous qu'ils me disent quelque chose ? murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

— N'éludez pas la question, _Melda heri_ , pas de cela entre nous. Plus maintenant, me dit-il d'une voix tranquille.

Son regard était doux et toujours aussi pénétrant. Parfois, et depuis quelques mois, j'avais l'impression de nager en plein rêve. Quand nous étions dans l'intimité de ses appartements, il était si différent, presque attentif à mes moindre réactions, mes moindres désirs... Pourtant, je ne sais pas, mais je n'arrivais pas à croire que le grand Thranduil qui était, la plupart du temps imbuvable, pouvait se montrer aussi... sympathique et aimant. Peut-être que si ma vision de ce haut personnage avait changé, c'était parce que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Cela dit, avais-je envie de lui confier ce qui me perturbait depuis des mois ?

J'exhalai un long soupir avant de me lancer.

— Dans ce rêve, on me prend pour quelqu'un d'autre, une elfe je crois...

— Cette elfe pour laquelle on vous prend, me demanda Thranduil un peu plus brutalement, quel est son nom ?

Je l'observai un moment, ne comprenant pas sa soudaine impatience. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui importer, après tout ?

— Elenwë, dis-je dans un souffle. Ils m'appellent Elenwë.

— Etes-vous certaine de cela ? Ce prénom est si proche de celui de mon Elenna... Avez-vous bien entendu ?

Thranduil continuait à me fixer, l'air plus désespéré que jamais. Je me souvins alors de ma conversation avec Legolas, et je compris. Je compris ce que cet elfe qui me faisait face espérait du plus profond de son cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire parce qu'à cet instant précis je lisais en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Je déglutis péniblement en me dégageant de son étreinte. Je fis mon maximum pour me relever, j'avais besoin de distance. C'était important. Puis je revins vers lui, me rassis et respirai un bon coup pour me donner du courage.

— Thranduil, je suis navrée de vous dire cela mais... je ne suis pas votre Elenna.

J'espérais me tromper, qu'il me dise qu'il ne l'avait jamais envisagé, que j'étais stupide, tout mais pas ce que je vis alors...

Son expression se fit plus distante, presque glaciale, comme si je venais de le décevoir.

— Vous n'en savez rien, _Melda heri_. Vos souvenirs ne sont peut-être pas encore éveillés à votre mémoire, c'est tout.

Je secouai la tête. J'étais terriblement déçue.

— Je suis Cerise, Thranduil, pas Elenna, ni Elenwë, mais juste CERISE ! Comment pouvez-vous croire un seul instant qu'il pourrait en être autre...

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase qu'il m'avait prise dans ses bras et me serrait contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffement.

— Vous ne savez pas, répondit-il. Vous ne savez rien. Vous parlez une langue qui devrait vous être totalement inconnue, vous éveillez en moi des choses dont vous n'avez même pas idée alors ne dites pas que ce que je vous dis là est impossible !

J'avais envie de pleurer. Il se berçait d'illusions, je n'étais rien de ce qu'il pensait que je sois. Je n'avais rien de formidable, je n'étais ni une elfe, ni une magicienne, et mon seul pouvoir, si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, était d'amuser la galerie et encore... Toutefois, savoir que ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi était juste une réminiscence de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa défunte femme me fit mal et mon instinct se rebella à cette idée. Si j'avais une infime petite chance qu'un jour il m'aime pour ce que je suis, alors je la saisirais. Il pouvait croire ce qu'il voulait, ça ne changerait rien pour moi. J'avais jusqu'aux Havres Gris pour le séduire et me rendre indispensable à ses yeux. Je ferais en sorte que même si nous devions nous quitter, qu'il n'oublie jamais cette petite humaine avec qui il avait passé ses derniers moments en Terre du Milieu. Je ferais en sorte de lui devenir si chère qu'il n'y aurait pas un jour de son éternité où il ne me regretterait pas. Oui, j'en faisais le serment ! Et même sa stupide Elenna ne pourrait rien contre ça.

Relevant la tête, j'avançai mon visage vers le sien et collais ma bouche contre la sienne. D'un mouvement de tête nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent et je le caressai doucement de la langue, le faisant gémir doucement contre moi.

J'étais bien décidée à rendre ce voyage carrément inoubliable, en fin de compte.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Elle avait un air si déterminé sur le visage que cela me fit presque sourire. Je ne pouvais cacher l'élan de tendresse qui me consumait actuellement. Elle était en colère que je puisse la prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il est vrai qu'elle était différente d'Elenna mais certaines de ses attitudes et sa force intérieure étaient autant de rappels de ma douce épouse que les mots en Quenya qu'elle prononçait la nuit et maintenant sans s'en rendre compte.

Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux quand un terrible tremblement de terre faillit nous faire tomber au sol. Cerise se cramponna à moi de toutes ses forces.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? dit-elle effrayée en se blottissant un peu plus contre mon torse.

La terre continua à vrombir tandis qu'un éclair aveuglant zébrait le ciel au dehors, éclairant notre tente, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que le tonnerre ne prenne le pas, suivi par une terrible averse.

— Cela, Cerise, devrait sans doute vous plaire, répondis-je de manière presque énigmatique, un fin et lent sourire se dessinant sur mon visage.

Nous étions toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand Legolas fit irruption dans notre tente. Il avait l'air surexcité.

— Père, Cerise, les "jeux" ont commencé ! s'écria Legolas un long sourire illuminant son visage.

Je secouai doucement la tête. Mon fils avait beau avoir plus de trois mille ans, il avait parfois ce genre de réactions, aussi spontanées que celle d'un enfant.

Un nouvel éclair suivi du tonnerre percuta une nouvelle fois la clairière dans laquelle nous nous trouvions et une terrible détonation se répercuta sur toute la montagne. Un bruit bien plus effrayant que celui du tonnerre.

— On dirait la fin du monde ! s'exclama Cerise en grelottant de tous ses membres.

Elle était toujours accrochée à moi et tremblait comme une feuille. En cet instant, je la trouvai des plus adorable, elle éveillait en moi un instinct protecteur.

— Avez-vous peur des orages ? lui demandai-je, soucieux de ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver.

— Parce que vous appelez ça un orage ? Moi j'aurai plutôt dit le déluge, sinon la fin du monde. On voit que vous n'avez jamais vu le film " _2012_ " avec _John Cusack_!

Je ne voyais pas de quoi elle me parlait, et je résolu de lui frotter le dos en un geste qui, je l'espérais, apaiserait son angoisse.

Legolas me lança alors un regard pour savoir s'il pouvait, et j'acquiesçais en silence.

— Cerise, commença-t-il, que diriez-vous de nous rejoindre maintenant, Gimli et moi-même ?

— Dehors ? Tout de suite ? s'exclama-t-elle, mais...

— Allez-y, _Melda heri_ , lui soufflai-je à l'oreille. Vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous l'assure, et il ne vous arrivera rien.

Puis avisant mon fils :

— _Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle et me la ramener entière_ , dis-je en Sindarin.

— _Bien sûr, père, vous savez bien que ce sera toujours le cas_. Puis en commun : — Cerise, vous me suivez ?

Il lui tendit la main et je l'encourageai à aller avec lui.

— Amusez-vous bien, répondis-je.

Cerise alla vers Legolas tout en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

— Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête.

— Non, j'ai des missives à lire.

Elle prit son manteau et rabattit sa capuche sur la tête avant de suivre Legolas dehors. Je regardai l'ouverture de la tente par laquelle l'orage battait son plein. Malgré la véhémence de Cerise à croire, et à ne pas croire, qu'elle était mon Elenna, cela n'enleva en rien la douce chaleur qui enhardissait mon cœur en cet instant. Qu'importe ce qu'elle croyait ou non, les faits parlaient d'eux même, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupirai bruyamment.

Elle venait à peine de partir qu'elle me manquait déjà.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

C'est avec une certaine appréhension que je suivis Legolas, en sursautant presque à chaque fois qu'une immense détonation retentissait dans les couloirs de pierres que nous longions prudemment.

— Mais où-va-ton ? criai-je de toutes mes forces, espérant que Legolas m'entende à travers la pluie et le vent qui fouettaient violemment mon visage.

— On est bientôt arrivés ! hurla-t-il à son tour, la mine surexcitée.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et c'était une expérience assez inédite. On aurait dit un gamin qui venait de découvrir le Père Noël perché dans sa cheminée. Je me demandai si un jour Thranduil avait été aussi expressif que son fils.

Bientôt, nous débouchâmes dans une espèce de petite crique qui protégeait de la pluie et du vent. Gimli était déjà tranquillement installé, buvant une chope, de bière très certainement, comme si de rien n'était, tout en poussant des hurlements joyeux. Je haussai un sourcil d'incompréhension. Mais pourquoi...

— Asseyez-vous à côté de moi, Cerise, m'appela-t-il quand il nous vit arriver vers lui.

Je m'empressai de lui obéir avant d'être rejointe par Legolas qui se posa à mes côtés.

— Voulez-vous de la bière, mes amis ? demanda Gimli en bon hôte qu'il était.

Mais quel drôle d'endroit pour passer sa soirée, pensai-je, étonnée.

— Je veux bien, Gimli, mais ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit approprié pour...

Un boucan de tous les diables me fit sursauter tandis que Legolas et Gimli poussaient des sifflements aigus en se tapant dans la main.

Je nageais dans une autre dimension. Je ne venais pas de voir réellement, Legolas et Gimli se comporter comme n'importe lesquels de mes potes lors d'une soirée rugby ou de beuverie.

— Cerise ! s'écria l'elfe, retournez-vous et regardez ! Je suis certain que ça va vous plaire.

Lentement, je fis ce qu'il me disait et je cru avoir une attaque cardiaque quand je vis au loin ce qui se passait.

— Putain de bordel, c'est...

— Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? répondit Gimli dans un ton joyeux.

— On dirait des _Transformers_ en train de se battre, balbutiai-je, choquée par cette vision incroyable qui me collait à la rétine.

Deux géants de pierre, qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux méchants de _Transformers_ , les fameux _Decepticons_ — Mais où était _Optimus Prime_ pour sauver le monde et le "plutôt mignon" _Shia Labeouf_ ? — étaient en train de s'envoyer des jets de gros cailloux, des rochers en fait, à tour de rôle. Quand l'un des géants n'arrivait pas à le rattraper, la pierre venait s'écraser dans un énorme fracas contre la montagne adverse. C'était..., je n'avais pas de mot pour décrire ça.

— Des géants de pierre ! s'exclama Gimli avec emphase. Mon père nous avait conté comment ils avaient assistés, d'un peu trop près, à cet échange pour le moins singulier. Ils ne sortent qu'en temps de duel d'orages.

— Votre père ? repris-je intriguée tandis que Gimli nous versait de la bière.

— Oui, mon père, Gloïn, quand il a rejoint la compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield, ils sont passés par là jadis, et c'est lui qui m'a parlé des géants de pierre. Un spectacle à ne pas rater quand on vient dans le coin.

Sur ce, il trinqua bruyamment avec Legolas, et je vis les deux compères boire leur bière d'un trait avant que le nain ne les resserve instantanément.

C'était vraiment étrange de les regarder tous les deux, là comme ça, ils avaient l'air si proche et... désespérément célibataires. Et si finalement...

— Etes-vous gay tous les deux ? demandai-je à brûle pourpoint, le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Gay ? demanda Legolas qui reposa sa chope contre une roche en me fixant des yeux. — qu'est-ce que...

— Etes-vous amoureux l'un de l'autre ? repris-je plus rapidement.

Gimli failli s'étouffer avec sa bière et je vis Legolas devenir aussi blanc qu'un linge. Oh ! Oh ! Aurai-je touché juste ? _Mon Gieu_ , si Legolas s'envoyait en l'air avec Gimli dans le dos de son père... Si Thranduil venait à l'apprendre, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il s'en remette... quoique, ça pourrait être drôle.

— Cerise, je vous assure que non, nous ne sommes...

— Gimli, le coupai-je, il n'y a aucun mal à me dire la vérité. Si vous aimez Legolas, vous n'avez pas à le cacher. Là d'où je viens, les hommes qui préfèrent les hommes ne sont plus montrés du doigt mais acceptés. Ils peuvent même se marier et crier leur amour éternel (c'est selon) à la face du monde. Vous n'avez pas à me cacher le désir que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'est pas sale vous savez ! Au contraire !

Les deux amis me fixaient d'un regard presque incrédule... Oh, si j'avais vu juste... je commençais déjà à trépigner !

— Cerise, il faut que vous compreniez, j'aime Gimli, commença Legolas, c'est l'une des plus belles et des plus surprenantes rencontre que j'ai eu l'occasion de faire au cours de ma très longue existence. Tout comme mon père, j'ai eu, à un moment, une aversion pour son peuple mais... je m'étais fourvoyé. — Legolas, se mit à rougir légèrement comme s'il avait eu honte de ça — Gimli est le compagnon le plus fidèle, l'ami que tout ami devrait avoir un jour dans sa vie. J'aime Gimli, Cerise, n'en doutez jamais mais... non, je ne suis indéniablement pas amoureux de lui. Et puis... — son sourire malicieux refit surface sur ses lèvres — je préfère vraiment des courbes plus douce et féminine à étreindre que le corps dur et sans relief de mon ami le nain.

Je clignai des yeux. Décidément cet elfe avait l'art de me couper la parole... comme son père cela dit, quand il était décidé à me faire de magnifiques envolées lyriques comme celle-là. Gimli, quant à lui, regardait vraiment Legolas avec des yeux empreints de tant de choses que j'en détournais un moment le regard, gênée. Cependant, Gimli, lui aussi avait son mot à dire et il était bien décidé à m'en faire part.

— Quant à moi Cerise, j'aime aussi cet elfe aussi perturbateur qu'impossible à gérer, mais il n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de la belle, de la magnifique et de l'incomparable Dame de Lórien !

Ses yeux se firent lointains et rêveurs et je compris que ce n'était pas juste un béguin ou une lubie, il était véritablement amoureux de la Dame Galadriel. Le pauvre... ça ne devait pas être facile à vivre tous les jours.

Nous continuâmes à boire, à rire et à discuter de tout et de rien, pendant que le match de foot version "géant de pierres" continuait de plus belle. Je leur parlais aussi un peu de mon monde, de tout ce qui me manquait et ne me manquait pas, la soirée passa très vite quand tout d'un coup, je me rendis compte que le silence était revenu depuis un moment. L'orage et la tempête avait cessé, laissant une petite bruine qui continuait à tomber sur la montagne.

Puis un frisson me parcourut le corps. J'étais fatiguée, je voulais dormir et j'avais encore un peu mal aux fesses. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à monter sur un canasson.

— Il est tard, lança Legolas en me voyant bâiller. Cerise, je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre tente ?

— Merci, Legolas, dis-je, mais je peux rentrer toute seule.

Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il me suive car j'avais très envie de faire pipi et je ne me voyais pas lui demander de se retourner ni d'entendre quand j'allais... enfin, vous aviez compris.

— Non, j'insiste, je vais vous raccompagner, on ne sait jamais.

— S'il vous plait Legolas, je peux rentrer seule, je...

— Non Cerise, j'ai promis à mon père.

— J'ai envie de faire pipi ! m'exclamai-je, à bout d'argument et ne voulant pas tergiverser encore pendant des heures.

— Oh ! fût tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, et ce qui valut le rire le plus tonitruant que j'eus jamais entendu depuis... depuis les orages de tout à l'heure.

— Gimli ! s'exclama Legolas, ce n'est pas drôle.

— Ah, mais si ça l'est, commenta son ami puis revenant à moi : — Vous savez Cerise, les elfes ont toujours été assez pudibonds concernant les choses de la vie, comme si nous n'avions aucun besoin primaire. Nous sommes des êtres vivants après tout, et même les elfes ont besoin de se soulager la vessie et autre chose. Si vous voulez être tranquille, derrière ce rocher, il y a un petit coin où vous pourrez faire votre affaire en toute tranquillité. On ne vous verra pas et on ne vous entendra pas non plus ! termina-t-il en riant d'un rire gras et moqueur à l'attention de son ami l'elfe qui lui, ne savait plus où se mettre.

— Merci, dis-je en rougissant et en allant vers l'endroit que m'avais désigné Gimli d'un doigt.

Je pus faire ce que j'avais à faire sans que l'on me dérange, ce qui me soulagea grandement.

Le retour se fit dans un silence assez gênant mais je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait ce genre d'embarras entre nous. Gimli n'avait pas été très fin sur ce coup-là. Même moi, je n'aurai jamais osé... Quoique si, en fait. Je soupirai avant de ricaner bêtement.

— Je vous prie d'excuser l'attitude de Gimli, il aurait du faire preuve de plus de tact avec vous, dit finalement le fils de Thranduil. Il n'a pas l'habitude de la gente féminine... Et je crois qu'il a aussi un peu trop bu.

— Ne vous en faites pas Legolas, je ne vous en veux pas. Il fût un temps où je n'aurais pas mieux dit que Gimli et je n'aurais même pas eu l'excuse d'un peu trop d'alcool pour ça.

— Pardon ?

— Votre père ne vous en a peut-être jamais parlé, mais il y a encore peu, j'étais aussi subtil que Gimli et sans avoir bu.

— Je ne peux pas y croire, Cerise. Vous êtes ...

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, et à la rougeur subite qui colorait ses joues, je compris qu'il était légèrement ivre. Comme quoi...

— Ah Legolas, je crains que vous ayez un peu trop bu vous aussi, me moquais-je, avant de voir que nous étions arrivé devant la tente de Thranduil.

Je me penchais vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle était aussi douce et veloutée que celle d'un bébé... Heum... Saleté d'elfe à la peau aussi parfaite que pour une pub de _Neutrogena_ !

— Bonne nuit, beau gosse, soufflais-je amusée par la mine sérieuse qu'il affichait.

— _Quel kaima_ — Dormez-bien —, _mellon nín_ , répondit-il avant de me quitter.

Je pénétrai sous la tente, m'attendant à trouver Thranduil endormi, mais pas du tout. Il était affalé sur le lit, un verre de vin à la main.

Je fus surprise de le trouver torse nu, sa tunique gisant à terre ainsi que le long gilet de brocard qu'il portait toujours quand il n'était pas en fonction. Fronçant les sourcils, je récupérai ses vêtements pour les mettre sur la malle. Il m'avait suivie des yeux sans rien dire. Au nombre de cadavres de carafes qui jonchaient le sol, je compris non sans tristesse qu'il s'était, une nouvelle fois, enivré jusqu'à l'inconscience. Ça lui était arrivé quelque fois quand nous étions encore à Eryn Lasgalen. J'avais compris que c'était une chose chez lui que je n'aimais pas voir. Ça me broyait le cœur de le retrouver dans cet état. Je n'aurais pas du le laisser tout seul pour aller m'amuser. Mes yeux se portèrent une nouvelle fois sur lui. Son torse glabre se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il semblait totalement alangui et ses cheveux blonds s'étalaient sur ses oreillers en un large éventail doré. Même ainsi, il était superbe.

— A quoi pensez-vous _Melda heri_ ? susurra-t-il avant d'essayer de porter à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres mais je fus plus rapide que lui — dans son état, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Je le lui arrachai des mains et je m'aperçu qu'il était déjà presque vide.

— Vous avez assez bu pour ce soir, Thranduil ! Ça suffit !

J'étais un peu furieuse contre lui qu'il se mette aussi minable. Ça ne lui allait pas.

Il se mit à rire, sa poitrine secouée par de multiples tremblements convulsifs. Vraiment, je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. Son haleine était chargée en alcool et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas détourner la tête, dégoûtée.

— Vous êtes une vraie dragonne, ma petite femme chérie, souffla-t-il d'une voix terriblement sensuelle.

Ses prunelles pétillaient étrangement. Il était complètement torché ! A ce stade, ce n'était même plus de l'ivresse. J'étais atterrée et pourtant, il m'en fallait pour ressentir ce sentiment là.

Faisant fi de sa présence, je me débarrassai de mes affaires que j'avais sur le dos et je me retrouvai vite en culotte et soutien-gorge devant lui. Quand je croisai ses yeux, je compris qu'il avait envie de moi malgré la tonne d'alcool qu'il avait dû ingurgiter. Je me dépêchai de récupérer une chemise de nuit dans l'autre coffre qui contenait mes affaires personnelles.

Une fois prête pour la nuit, je revins vers le lit et vers lui. Ses pupilles dilatées, son regard dans le vague m'apprit qu'il était sur la voie du sommeil. C'est avec toute la délicatesse dont j'étais capable que je le mis sous le drap en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal en l'y allongeant. Il se laissa faire et quand je voulus me positionner pour dormir à mon tour, il m'attira à lui et me déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

— Bonne nuit, _Melleth nín*_ , me dit-il avant de repartir dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à l'inconscience des elfes.

Je me redressai un peu avec l'envie sourde de lui caresser les cheveux. Il venait de m'appeler _Melleth nín_. Alors oui, j'étais nulle en Sindarin, mais j'avais lu assez de fics pour savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Pourquoi ? Et à qui pensait-il en disant cela ?

Le cœur battant la chamade, je fis glisser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles avaient encore le goût du vin qu'il avait bu plus tôt. Ça ne le réveilla même pas.

— Thranduil, soupirai-je... Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai besoin de vous... Je jure, non je me jure que vous finirez par m'aimer moi, et non ce fantôme du passé qui vous obsède tant. Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot, et peut-être mesquin de ma part mais, je ne serai pas seule à souffrir le jour de notre séparation et même après. Vous ne m'oublierez jamais, comme moi je ne vous oublierai jamais, Thranduil, grand roi des elfes...

Je lui caressai la joue avant de me rallonger dans le lit.

Au moment où j'allais sombrer dans l'inconscience, je sentis son bras m'étreindre à nouveau.

— Je suis impatient de voir cela, Cerise, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous la surprise qu'il me causa. Il ne dormait pas et...

Il avait tout entendu !

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- min nildo : mon ami en Quenya

\- Melda heri : dame bien aimée en Sindarin

\- Melleth nín : mon amour en Sindarin

\- Dans ce nouvel épisode, Cerise assiste à un combat épique. Comme certains l'auront sans doute constaté mais je reprends certaines rencontres qui ont eues lieu dans le roman "Le Hobbit". Une sorte hommage.


	25. Il était une Fois

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Gwendoline** et **Nelly**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 24 est en ligne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **24**

 **Il était une fois...**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Cela faisait, je crois, plus d'un mois que nous voyagions entre les roches qui composaient une partie de ce qu'ils appelaient les Mont Brumeux. Le jour commençait à baisser et je n'attendais que le moment de nous arrêter pour dresser notre campement. Le temps s'était aussi pas mal rafraîchi et nous avions été bien souvent surpris par des pluies verglaçantes. Heureusement, les vêtements elfiques étaient bien mieux conçus que de simples parkas ou anoraks. Je n'avais pas vraiment souffert du froid durant le trajet... Du moins, si j'avais souffert, c'était d'autre chose.

Regardant droit devant moi, je vis Thranduil, toujours aussi beau et majestueux sur Rudolph... Enfin même avec sa cape et la capuche qui lui recouvrait la tête, il était beau. Je soupirai. Plus je le côtoyais, et plus je l'appréciais. Il se révélait être un compagnon assez drôle, vif et à l'écoute de mes conneries. Enfin, ce n'étaient pas vraiment des idioties que je lui racontais mais il me donnait l'impression d'être... spéciale et... unique.

Le nom d'Elenna s'imposa alors à mon cerveau. Il me voyait toujours comme la réincarnation de sa défunte épouse. Il pensait peut-être que je ne le remarquais pas mais de temps en temps, il glissait certaines allusions à leur passé commun et ça me tordait le cœur. Je ne m'en souvenais pas et ne le pouvais pas pour la bonne raison que je savais à cent pour cent que je n'étais pas celle qu'il prétendait que je sois.

Cela dit, j'étais bien décidée à ne pas me morfondre et à profiter de cet elfe autant que je le pouvais. Mon opération séduction avait commencé depuis quelques semaines déjà. Rien de bien affolant mais j'avais décidé de me montrer des plus agréables avec lui. Je n'étais pas juste une idiote encombrante, je pouvais être plus spirituelle si je le voulais.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas que ma capuche avait glissé alors que la pluie, elle, n'avait pas cessé pour autant.

— Cerise, êtes-vous encore parmi nous ? me demanda Legolas qui arrivait à ma hauteur, Gimli à sa suite.

Avisant le nain, je fronçais les sourcils... Pourquoi lui avait eu droit à un gentil poney tout mignon et à sa taille tandis que moi, on m'avait attribué d'office une jument. Bon _, Douce Etoile_ était le cheval le plus sympa de toute la Terre du Milieu, mais il n'empêche qu'elle était très grande.

— Je trouve ça injuste, protestai-je en adressant une moue boudeuse à Legolas, pourquoi Gimli a-t-il un poney et moi un cheval ?

Les deux amis me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, ce qui me fit soupirer. Je ne sais pas si je vous l'avais déjà dit mais si je devais être rémunérée au nombre de soupirs que j'avais poussés depuis que j'avais atterri ici, je serais à l'heure actuelle la femme la plus riche du monde... enfin du mien à moi.

— Vous n'aimez pas _Douce Etoile_ ? s'étonna doucement Legolas, la mine songeuse.

— Quoi ? Comment ? Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. Simplement, je me ridiculise toujours à grimper sur elle alors que si j'avais eu un poney, j'aurais eu moins de mal, c'est tout.

— C'est parce que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de monter. La technique vient avec la pratique, Cerise.

Je le regardai en clignant des yeux.

— Si vous le dites, Legolas.

— Vous devriez remettre votre capuche, vous êtes trempée, _mellon nín_.

Cette fois, je piquai un fard monstrueux en remettant ma capuche sur ma tête effectivement mouillée mais... quand Legolas m'avait dit ça, j'avais repensé à une phrase que Thranduil m'avait dit, il y a quelques temps, dans l'intimité de notre tente — _vous êtes trempée pour moi Melda heri_... Ça n'avait rien à voir mais...

— Qu'est-ce que je peux être obsédée du cul, parfois, me réprimandai-je à voix haute.

Un rire tonitruant me sortit de mes réflexions plus ou moins salaces. Je me tournai vivement vers Gimli quand le visage rouge de Legolas me fit comprendre que j'avais une nouvelle fois parlé à voix haute.

— Un jour j'apprendrai à me taire, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Personne ne releva, et heureusement !

Nous avançâmes encore un peu avant de descendre et de déboucher dans une espèce de trouée qui contrastait terriblement avec le paysage de désolation qui lui faisait face. La pluie s'était enfin arrêtée et le soleil, qui avait été caché par de gros nuages gris, refaisait enfin surface pour nous souhaiter une belle nuit.

Le cor sonnant la fin de cette longue journée retentit enfin et je poussai un gémissement de pur plaisir. Voyager entre les dédales de pierre qui s'étendaient à des kilomètres et des kilomètres m'avait assommée complètement.

J'allais tenter de descendre de mon cheval toute seule quand Tamril arriva pour m'aider, comme à son habitude depuis, à peu près, toute cette dernière semaine. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. J'emmenai _Douce Etoile_ vers un groupe d'arbres où les autres elfes étaient en train de d'attacher leurs montures quand il m'arrêta.

— Ma Dame, je sais que cela peut vous paraître impromptu mais j'aimerais pourvoir m'entretenir avec vous un court instant, me dit-il sans me lâcher du regard.

Je faillais lui demander pourquoi mais me ravisai. Il semblait certain que si Tamril avait quelque chose à me dire, c'était forcément important. Surtout qu'il venait de m'appeler par " _Ma Dame_ " et non par mon prénom qu'il avait l'habitude d'employer depuis que nous nous connaissions. Il semblait si sérieux, tout d'un coup. Que lui arrivait-il ?

— Bien sûr, finis-je par lui dire en me détournant de lui pour emmener d'abord ma jument auprès des autres bêtes. Il me suivit sans faire de bruit.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis ce fameux jour où il m'avait avoué son béguin pour moi et où j'avais joué avec ses sentiments... Sans parler du moment où je lui avais dit que je ne pouvais pas accéder à sa demande car... j'en aimais un autre. Comme un bon elfe qui se respecte et qu'il était, il ne m'avait fait aucune scène et ne s'était pas non plus emporté. Enfin bref, cela avait été trop facile... Il fallait toujours se méfier de ce qui était trop facile. J'aurais du m'en souvenir.

Bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il me voulait, je l'emmenai un peu en retrait mais pas trop loin non plus pour que nous soyons plus à notre aise pour discuter. Je n'avais pas croisé Thranduil qui devait très certainement être occupé à cette heure-ci avec Finlenn et Annael.

Je m'arrêtai au bout de cinq minutes à la lisière de la petite clairière qui abritait notre campement.

— Bien, commençai-je en me retournant vers lui, mes longs cheveux blonds humides giflant durement mon visage. Ah, pour prendre quelqu'un de haut, je n'étais pas encore très douée... J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient... trempés... Non, ne pas penser à Thranduil maintenant, ne surtout pas y penser ! — Que me voulez-vous Tamril ? lui demandai-je en m'appuyant contre l'arbre qui était derrière-moi.

— Cerise, pensez-vous continuer très sincèrement à m'éviter comme vous le faites depuis le début de ce voyage ? me demanda-t-il un peu trop durement à mon goût.

Il semblait en colère et j'en fus étonnée. Et puis de quoi me parlait-il ? J'avoue que sur le coup, j'avais du mal à le comprendre.

— Mais je ne vous évite pas, Tamril, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pourquoi vous éviterais-je ?

C'est vrai ça. Hormis le fait que je me sentais juste un peu mal à l'aise à cause de ce qui s'était passé à Mirkwood... Enfin c'était il y a longtemps, maintenant...

Il se détourna doucement de moi en se pinçant les lèvres. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas reprocher à cet elfe, c'était sa beauté. Il était magnifique et incroyablement sexy. Il avait beau avoir de longs cheveux et des traits fins, sa carrure très musclée ainsi que sa haute taille le rendaient terriblement viril. Il aurait fallu être cinglée pour éviter un mâle pareil... ou déjà amoureuse. J'appartenais définitivement à la seconde catégorie.

J'avais cru comprendre aussi qu'il avait son lot d'admiratrices, des elfes toutes plus superbes les unes que les autres, dont Lalaith elle-même, et qui semblaient fortement l'apprécier. Je m'étais alors dit qu'il n'avait vu en moi qu'un passe-temps, une nouveauté qu'il aurait tôt fait d'oublier une fois qu'il serait passé à autre chose. Pourtant, la façon dont il me toisait aurait dû me faire comprendre que chez un elfe, déclarer sa flamme était loin d'être quelque chose de pris à la légère.

— Je sais parfaitement que vos sentiments à mon égard sont loin d'égaler les miens, Cerise. Vous me l'avez bien fait comprendre même si notre baiser m'avait assuré du contraire.

Mon ventre se tordit devant ce rappel de ma stupidité et de mon inconscience à son encontre. Je n'aurai jamais dû jouer avec le feu, j'en avais bien conscience même si c'était un peu tard pour me l'avouer. Je fermai les yeux sous la honte qui m'envahissait de nouveau. Moi qui pensais qu'il aurait vite oublié cet "incident" entre nous pour passer à autre chose... Je m'étais largement fourvoyée.

— Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, Tamril, je vous ai dit que j'étais désolée l'autre fois, j'ai mal agi... Que voulez-vous de plus ?

Je maudissais ma voix suppliante mais j'avais l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose, comme si je devais réparer un tort... Mais qu'y avait-il à réparer, concrètement ?

— Vous avez tellement changé, vous le savez, Cerise ? répondit-il à la place d'une voix étrangement douce.

— Tout le monde change, Tamril, répliquai-je alors.

Ce qui était vrai, cela dit.

Il secoua la tête de dépit, un sourire empli d'une telle tristesse que je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas le consoler et lui donner l'impression qu'il pouvait espérer plus. Si je l'évitais, c'était en partie aussi à cause de cela. Cet elfe, eh bien, je me sentais bien avec lui, un peu comme avec Gimli et Legolas. Toutefois, avec Tamril, je ne pouvais être moi-même sans équivoque : j'aurais toujours l'impression qu'il pourrait interpréter le moindre de mes gestes. Je n'y tenais pas.

— Je pensais vraiment pouvoir vous oublier, reprit-il, inconscient de mes propres tourments. Vous avez joué avec mes sentiments sans penser que cela pourrait m'atteindre. Vous m'avez fait mal mais j'ai gardé la tête haute parce que je suis avant tout un garde royal. — Il fit un pas vers moi, le regard un peu plus dur.— Je vous ai détestée de me faire ressentir autant de choses, Cerise, j'ai même essayé de vous mépriser, et quand vous avez disparu, je me suis même dit que c'était mieux ainsi, que vous ne valiez pas que l'on s'inquiète de vous. Cependant, et malgré tout, il a suffit que je repose les yeux sur vous pour sentir mon cœur voler d'allégresse. Vous avez beau être humaine, et vous avez beau être inaccessible, je vous désire et je vous aime toujours autant, si ce n'est plus, à mesure que les jours passent.

Je le vis lever la main pour caresser une mèche de mes cheveux humides. Terrassée par ses révélations, je ne pus que le laisser faire. J'avais peur, peur de savoir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il autant ? Ce n'est pas comme si je l'y avais incité ? Si ?!

— Eh bien, ça c'est de la déclaration, commençai-je tout en essayant de n'être ni brutale ni odieuse, mais ma réponse ne divergera pas de la dernière fois, j'en ai bien peur.

— Je ne vous demande aucune réponse, Cerise. Simplement, je tenais à ce que je vous sachiez que rien n'avait changé. Je suis au regret de vous dire que je vous aime, et si je vous ai prise à part ce soir, c'est aussi pour vous dire que je n'allais pas en rester là. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je sais que vous êtes la "compagne" de notre roi. Je sais que cela ne durera pas, et quand vous vous retrouverez seule et qu'il vous aura laissée tomber pour son épouse et Valinor, alors je serai là... Je vous attendrai, moi.

J'étais en train d'halluciner. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ?

— Vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque, Tamril ! Et puis, vous seriez prêt à récupérer les restes de votre roi ? Vous n'avez donc aucun amour-propre ?!

Cette fois-ci, je sentis la colère poindre. Soit il me prenait pour la reine des tartes aux pommes, soit c'était lui le plus bête des deux. Avec toute la flopée de femmes elfes qui lui couraient après, il s'acharnait sur une pauvre humaine qui avait eu la stupidité de tomber amoureuse de la mauvaise personne... Non, en fait, on se ressemblait bien, lui et moi... On faisait même une sacrée paire en définitive.

Je ne le vis pas venir, toute à mes digressions personnelles, mais il me plaqua contre l'arbre, ses deux mains appuyées de chaque côté de ma tête.

— Je vous interdis de nous insulter. Vous valez bien mieux que cela, Cerise, et non, je n'attendrai pas que le roi se soit lassé de vous pour vous séduire !

Avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il appuya brièvement ses lèvres contre les miennes et il repartit sans demander son reste. Estomaquée, je le suivis des yeux un instant sans savoir quoi faire ou dire.

Il... je ne le savais pas si... viril ni aussi entreprenant. Une fois certaine qu'il était assez loin de moi, je pus enfin me remettre à respirer normalement. Je savais que c'était mal mais il m'avait vraiment troublée. J'aimais Thranduil, mais Tamril avait remué quelque chose en moi qui n'était franchement pas... déplaisant. Je mis une bonne seconde avant de me rendre compte que j'avais un sourire-banane sur le visage.

Bien décidée à me remettre de mes émotions, je partis à la recherche de Lalaith. Elle était en train de discuter avec deux autres elfes et riaient de leurs messe-basses. Elle me fit un signe de la main dès qu'elle me vit.

— Cerise, nous accompagnez-vous jusqu'au lac ? Nous allons nous laver, me demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

— Avec plaisir, mais il faut que j'aille chercher des vêtements propres et un peu moins chauds. La nuit venait de tomber mais l'air était relativement doux. Cette différence de température entre le haut col des Mont Brumeux et ici était quelque peu perturbante. C'était un coup à tomber malade, en plus !

Je me dépêchai de récupérer des linges propres sous la tente qui venait d'être montée et, tandis que je repartais en direction du lac, je croisai Tamril qui me lança un regard lourd de sens. Je faillis lui renvoyer un sourire débile et je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas lui montrer que je n'étais qu'une idiote qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

 _Stupide fille !_ tentai-je de me morigéner. _Un elfe ne te suffit pas ? Il t'en faut en plus un deuxième ?_ Oui mais au moins, Tamril, c'était de moi dont il avait envie, pas du fantôme d'une épouse qu'il pensait être réincarnée en moi... Oui mais moi, c'était Thranduil que je voulais, pas Tamril !

Je me répétai cette phrase comme un mantra jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans l'eau froide.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Nous venions enfin de voir le bout de ces tunnels infernaux. La plupart des sentiers qui menaient de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux avaient été piégés par ces insupportables gobelins. Cela avait considérablement rallongé notre voyage. Je crois bien que je n'aurais pas supporté un jour de plus sous le vent, la pluie, la froidure du temps et ces kilomètres de roches grises sans vie. La seule chose qui avait su alléger cette traversée du désert était ma petite Cerise. Il n'y avait pas eu une journée où je n'avais pas compté les minutes qui nous séparaient de nos soirées intimes. J'aimais de plus en plus ces moments où nous nous retrouvions tous les deux. Elle ne me l'avait pas dit, mais elle avait été malade à nouveaux en début de semaine. Je n'avais pas grand souvenir des lunes de ma défunte épouse mais je savais que c'était toujours un moment pénible et douloureux à vivre pour elle. Je ne doutais pas que ce fût le cas pour Cerise. Cependant, elle ne s'était jamais plainte, endurant en silence son indisposition. Elle était plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait pour une humaine. Elle se plaignait à peine de notre allure, pourtant bien vive.

Quand nous eûmes monté notre campement pour la nuit, je rejoignis Finlenn et Annael pour un compte rendu détaillé de la journée et savoir quelle direction prendre pour la suite de notre voyage.

— Nous pourrions continuer tout droit, avança Annael.

Je le regardai en haussant un sourcil. Cela dit, il n'avait pas tort, nous pouvions tout aussi bien emprunter la Grande Route de l'Est, mais était-ce pour autant prudent ?

J'allais le lui dire quand Legolas se joignit à nous.

— Excusez-moi de vous importuner mais Gimli et moi-même avions prévu de séjourner quelques jours à Imladris. Comme vous le savez, père, nous ne sommes qu'à moins d'une journée de la Dernière Maison Simple. Nous avions promis aux jumeaux d'Elrond de les honorer de notre présence.

Legolas me regardait comme s'il tentait de me faire passer un message à travers ses yeux.

— As-tu besoin de ma permission pour le faire, _ion nín_? lui demandai-je abruptement en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

— Non père, j'exposai juste l'idée que nous puissions tous y aller et ...

— Il n'en n'est absolument pas question, le coupai-je.

— Mais père, ce serait l'occasion de nous reposer et de profiter quelques jours d'un peu de tranquillité, argumenta-t-il.

Je l'observai un moment. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce maudit refuge. Une partie de moi abhorrait même à cette idée mais une autre se rangeait de l'avis de mon fils. J'inclinai la tête tout en réfléchissant.

— Mon seigneur, j'attire votre attention, commença Annael, sur le fait que certaines elfines sont terriblement lasses. Voir la Dernière Maison Simple des elfes de la Terre du Milieu pourra sans doute leur être bénéfique.

Je fermai les yeux. Annael était un bon conseiller et ce qu'il disait n'était pas faux. Je devais le reconnaître mais...

— Vous savez tous que je déteste l'idée de mettre les pieds là bas... et vous en connaissez tous la raison.

— Justement, père, Elrond n'est plus là. Que craignez-vous ?

Finlenn ne disait rien mais je voyais bien qu'il était du même avis que les deux autres. Il leur fallut bien du temps pour me convaincre mais je finis, non sans déplaisir, par accepter. Certes, je n'aimais pas Elrond, tant pour ses liens du sang avec les Ñoldor et sa parenté avec la Dame de Lórien que parce que sa profonde sagesse m'avait toujours profondément tapé sur les nerfs.

Quand nous fûmes tous d'accord, je me décidai à demander à Finlenn de m'apporter un baquet ainsi que de l'eau chauffée. Je savais que le lac qui se trouvait non loin d'ici était sûr mais j'avais besoin d'un peu d'intimité et je ne doutais pas que, et aux vu des derniers jours, il serait pris d'assaut d'ici peu.

Une fois sous la tente, je me débarrassai de mon long manteau encore mouillé et le posai sur une des chaises tout en prenant soin de ne pas le faire tomber sur le tapis qui avait été déposé au sol pour notre confort. J'enlevai ensuite ma couronne et la jetai négligemment sur la table. Ensuite, je me débarrassai de ma tunique et sortis ma chemise de mon pantalon.

J'allais me servir un verre de vin quand je vis Finlenn, Tamril et quatre elfines me rapporter le bac ainsi que de l'eau encore fumante et des linges.

Les deux _Ellir_ déposèrent le baquet tandis que Lalaith et Melian le remplissaient. Une fois que tout fut prêt, je les congédiai d'un geste impatient avec l'ordre de ne me déranger sous aucun prétexte.

Sans attendre, je me débarrassai de la chemise et de mon pantalon avant de me glisser nu dans l'eau bouillante. Je poussai un grognement de plaisir au contact de cette chaleur qui me réchauffa instantanément le corps. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu mais j'étais glacé.

Apaisé, j'appuyai ma tête contre le rebord du bac. J'étais bien décidé à profiter de cet instant de parfaite intimité avec moi-même.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi mais je sentis sa présence avant même que sa main ne me touche délicatement la joue.

— Cerise, soufflai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Je voyais sa main qui me caressait doucement le visage avant de récupérer le linge destiné à mes ablutions. Son autre main récupéra le pain de savon et je la vis frotter avec une certaine énergie ce dernier jusqu'à le faire entièrement mousser. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête, néanmoins son audace était loin de me déplaire.

Elle commença par me frotter le torse en faisant de larges cercles avec le linge. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre mon épaule. Je tournai alors la tête et ma bouche rencontra ses lèvres. Surprise, elle lâcha le linge dans l'eau.

— Il faut que je le récupère, souffla-t-elle contre moi tout en se penchant en avant pour le ramasser au fond du baquet. J'émis un grognement de contentement quand sa main frôla mon sexe érigé, preuve flagrante du grand plaisir que je prenais à la voir me nettoyer comme un enfant.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de plaisir mais ne referma pas la main sur moi. J'ouvris les yeux de mécontentement.

— Cerise, l'avertis-je un peu durement.

—Chut, mon bel elfe des bois, laissez-vous faire.

Elle recommença son manège tout en frottant les parties de mon corps qui n'étaient pas immergées sous l'eau, c'est à dire peu, et je crus défaillir pour de bon quand elle osa l'impensable. Elle lécha de sa langue douce et humide la pointe de l'une de mes oreilles.

Je ne le lui avais jamais dit mais mes oreilles étaient un point hautement sensible et très... érogène.

C'était tellement inattendu que je faillis venir là, comme ça, sans besoin de plus. Elle m'avait totalement surpris et continua cet exploit en m'ordonnant de me lever.

— Cerise, l'avertis-je une seconde fois. Mais ma voix était moins inflexible, plus rauque et quémandeuse.

— Taisez-vous, fut la seule chose qu'elle me répondit.

Exaspéré, je fis ce qu'elle me demandait et me laissai finalement, faire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me lavait de cette manière et je crus qu'elle allait me rendre complètement fou de désir inassouvi. Elle ne m'épargna absolument pas. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'être passée dans chaque recoin de ma personne, elle donna une claque sonore sur l'une de mes fesses. Sidéré, je me retournai, prêt à lui rendre la pareille.

Ce que je vis fini l'état dans lequel je me trouvais déjà. Elle était nue, les cheveux humides et les joues rouges d'excitation. Les tétons de ses seins étaient aussi roidis de désir que l'était une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Elle s'était baignée dans le lac, elle sentait le pain de savon elfique que nous utilisions. Me moquant éperdument de savoir que j'étais couvert de mousse, je l'attrapai brutalement par les bras pour la jeter contre moi. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et nous trébuchâmes dans le baquet, nous faisant tomber dedans et manquant de renverser toute l'eau du bain. Je m'en moquais pourtant éperdument, tout ce que je voulais, c'était sentir sa bouche et son corps contre moi. Je lui empoignai durement la nuque pour prendre ses lèvres en un baiser aussi vorace que la faim que j'avais d'elle.

Ma tentatrice ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et, bientôt, je sentis son joli petit corps moelleux se frotter sans aucune pudeur contre le mien.

— J'ai tellement envie de toi, susurra-t-elle contre moi, sa langue traçant des traînées de feu partout où elle passait.

Son aveu m'envoya autant d'ondes électriques que les caresses impudiques qu'elle me prodiguait depuis tout à l'heure et puis, pensai-je, surpris, elle venait de me tutoyer pour la première fois.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse être intelligible, je préférai me concentrer sur ce que nous faisions. Très rapidement, je la sentis s'installer à califourchon contre moi, nos intimités se touchant et se frottant sans pour autant en faire plus mais c'était déjà bien trop... ou pas assez, c'était selon.

Mes mains vagabondaient partout sur son corps de femme, attrapant autant de douceur et de rondeur au passage qu'il était possible d'en garder en main. Ni tenant plus, elle se décolla un peu de moi et tenta de se rasseoir tout en se positionnant de façon à ce que je la pénètre. Enfin nous y étions et je faillis hurler de contentement quand mon sexe fut entièrement en elle, sa douce chaleur m'enveloppant et me gainant comme jamais. _Ah, Varda que c'était bon_.

C'est elle qui imposa le rythme jusqu'au moment où sa langue et ses dents vinrent titiller une nouvelle fois l'une de mes oreilles sensibles. Je la laissai faire jusqu'au point de non retour et, une fois que je fus sûr d'avoir complètement perdu l'esprit, je lui fis verrouiller les jambes autour de ma taille pour me redresser vivement et la porter, moi toujours en elle, jusqu'à notre couche.

Je me repositionnai alors sur elle et fus incapable de contrôler mes coups de reins toujours plus rapides et plus violents. Loin de lui déplaire, je la sentis bientôt partir pour atteindre le point culminant de son plaisir ultime, les parois internes de son intimité convulsant autour de mon sexe qui continuait ses implacables va-et-vient en elle. Je n'allais pas tarder à la rejoindre à mon tour.

— Embrasse-moi, dis-je en haletant tout contre sa bouche.

Ce qu'elle fit et je pus enfin m'abandonner à l'extase qui me laissa complètement pantelant.

Une douce fatigue me fit dériver vers les rivages de l'inconscience mais je fus vite rappelé à l'ordre par mon insatiable petite humaine.

Nous refîmes l'amour trois fois à la suite. J'aurais du me sentir épuisé mais au contraire, cela m'avait totalement revigoré. Depuis que nous nous connaissions, elle n'avait jamais été aussi entreprenante.

— Pourquoi ? demandai-je doucement.

— Parce que j'en avais envie, répondit-elle d'un air presque mystérieux qui sonna aussi la fin de l'incroyable intermède que nous venions de partager ensemble.

Sans plus un regard vers moi, je la vis se relever et récupérer une robe propre posée sur l'une des malles qui trônait près du lit. Avant qu'elle ne la mette, je pus l'observer nue à loisir. Son corps était parcouru des rougeurs post-orgasmiques, et je l'en trouvai encore plus appétissante et désirable. Elle m'appartenait. Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas la rappeler immédiatement. Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, elle coula un regard langoureux vers moi, un long sourire énigmatique se dessinant sur son visage, puis elle sortit de la tente, me laissant vidé mais... enchanté.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de faire. J'avais mis mon cerveau et ma conscience sur l'interrupteur _off_ pour profiter pleinement de ce que mon cœur me chantait. Je n'avais rien prémédité ou presque. Ça m'était venu si naturellement. Après être revenue du lac, j'avais été retrouver Thranduil sous notre tente et je ne m'étais pas attendue à le voir nu dans son bain.

Je m'étais alors souvenue de ma promesse de faire du mieux que je le pouvais pour le séduire et lui montrer que je n'étais pas sa femme. Quoi de mieux que de le surprendre, et d'une manière sans équivoque ? L'avoir laissé en plan après notre troisième _round_ avait été voulu, mais je m'en mordais un peu les doigts maintenant. Lui, son odeur et la chaleur de ses bras me manquaient déjà.

Avisant les environs, je vis quelques elfes discuter tranquillement, et d'autres en train de chanter ou de boire. Avoir quitté les chemins escarpés du haut col des Monts Brumeux semblait avoir rasséréné tout notre groupe qui semblait souffler enfin. De plus, le temps était bien plus clément et le ciel était illuminé de différents petits points dorés. Aucun nuage ne viendrait perturber la beauté de la voix lactée en cette soirée presque parfaite.

Sachant qu'il était encore tôt et parce que je ne voulais pas rejoindre Thranduil tout de suite, je partis à la recherche de Legolas et de Gimli pour passer un bout de soirée avec eux. Tournant ma tête à droite et à gauche, je ne vis pas l'elfe qui venait droit vers moi et je le percutai de pleins fouet.

— Excusez-moi ! m'exclamai-je au moment même où il me rattrapait par le bras pour ne pas que je m'étale sur les fesses.

— Vous devriez faire plus attention où vous posez vos yeux, Cerise, me souffla la voix rauque de Tamril.

Mon cœur fit une embardée. Je lui en voulais de ce qu'il m'avait dit en fin de journée. Je lui en voulais de ne pas être quelqu'un de plus _mou du genou_ comme je l'avais cru au départ. Comment et pourquoi s'était-il imposé à moi comme ça restait un mystère. Cependant, je me devais d'être aussi forte et inflexible que possible.

— Merci, Tamril, je cherche Gimli et Legolas, ne les auriez-vous pas vus, par hasard ? demandai-je poliment.

— Ne voulez-vous pas nous tenir un peu compagnie, Cerise ? Vous savez, poursuivit-il, les autres elfes se posent des questions sur vous. Depuis le début de ce voyage, vous n'avez pas daigné vous joindre à nous une seule fois.

Il ne me disait pas cela méchamment, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être irritée par le reproche sous-jacent qu'il me faisait.

— Tamril, loin de moi l'idée de vous snober mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce sont bien vous qui m'avez évitée et regardée de haut. Ne retournez pas la situation à votre avantage quand ça vous arrange.

J'étais énervée. De quel droit me disait-il tout ça, d'abord ? Je l'entendis pousser un profond soupir.

— Ah, vous m'en voyez navré, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Je m'inquiète juste pour vous, Cerise. Sachez-le. Ses yeux se firent tristes l'espace de quelques secondes avant de retrouver leur éclat habituel. — Legolas et Gimli sont partis du côté du lac, finit-il par me dire.

Je lui fis un signe de tête avant de courir vers le lac, ne me retournant pas une seule fois vers lui. Je n'aimais décidément pas ce revirement de situation mais que pouvais-je faire hormis l'éconduire encore et encore ? Il méritait mieux que de s'accrocher à quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais.

En arrivant vers le lac, je fus sidérée d'entendre la plus belle voix que j'aie jamais entendue de toute ma vie. Une voix ni grave ni aiguë mais qui paraissait presque irréelle. Je me demandais bien qui pouvait chanter ainsi. C'était un paradis pour les oreilles, un baume pour le cœur.

Ralentissant mes pas, j'avançai doucement vers la provenance de ce chant incroyable.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

...

 _Au loin de douces lumières régnaient_

 _Sur d'incroyables contrées_

 _Il fut une des filles de Varda_

 _Qui un jour s'envola_

 _En d'innombrables luminescences_

 _Rejoindre celui qui vola d'un éclat_

 _A jamais son cœur d'étoile_

 _Et dans l'immensité de l'amour de Varda_

 _Elle disparut à jamais_

 _Du firmament renaissant_

 _Et du cœur et corps de Varda_

 _Naquit l'espoir d'un amour_

 _D'une immensité et_

 _D'une pureté infinie._

 _Bénie et chantée au loin_

 _Par les étoiles qui l'éclairaient_

 _De leur lumière aussi douce qu'immortelle_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Quand je fus arrivée, je regardais, surprise, l'interprète de cette étrange chanson qui avait remué en moi des choses que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ni même à imaginer.

— Pourquoi pleurez-vous, Cerise ? me demanda Legolas.

— Je ne sais pas, bafouillai-je bien malgré-moi... C'est votre chanson, elle... elle m'a complètement retourné l'esprit et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Gimli m'observait d'un regard doux et bienveillant tout en fumant sa pipe. Il tapota le rocher à coté de lui pour que je vienne les rejoindre. Ce que je fis tout en évitant de relever la tête. Je m'étais laissée aller comme une idiote devant eux pour une chanson stupide, qui ne voulait rien dire, en plus.

— Cette chanson semble vous avoir touchée, Cerise, me dit-il en recrachant la fumée par la bouche en même temps.

— Ce n'est pas ça, protestai-je, cette chanson est débile. Mais vous avez une voix en or, Legolas, repris-je, de peur de l'avoir vexé.

Il me scrutait, un sourire rêveur sur le visage, ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique tournés vers le ciel.

— Vous ne devriez pas dire cela, Cerise, murmura-t-il, cette chanson relate l'histoire d'une des filles de Varda.

— Une des filles de Varda ? Varda, c'est qui d'abord ?

J'avais dit ça d'un ton un peu rude mais j'aimais bien l'embêter, aussi, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Gimli. Purée ! Que j'aimais ce nain !

— Ah, Cerise, je vois bien que vous avez décidé de me taquiner, répondit Legolas, un sourire tordu sur les lèvres. Mais vous arrivez trop tard pour que je vous fasse un éloge passionné de nos si belles légendes. Je crains que notre ami Gimli vous ait largement devancée pour cela.

— Ah. Tant pis, alors, mais je veux bien connaitre cette histoire tout de même, dis-je pour me faire pardonner d'avoir attenté à la sage intégrité du fils de Thranduil.

L'elfe se détacha de l'arbre sur lequel il était appuyé et s'assit en tailleur devant moi avant de commencer à me conter son histoire.

— Il y a de cela des millénaires, une des étoiles de Varda s'était passionnée pour ce qui demeurait en Terre du Milieu. Elle vivait en parfaite osmose avec les joies et les peines de ceux et celles qu'elle observait du haut de son berceau. Un jour, cependant, un des habitants de la Terre du Milieu, un des premiers nés, réussit à capter plus particulièrement son attention. Il l'avait remarquée parmi toutes ses sœurs, c'était vers elle que les yeux de cet elfe, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un elfe, se tournaient. Chaque soir, il lui contait ses désirs, ses espoirs, ses peurs et ses rêves. La petite étoile l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive sans jamais se lasser de lui, elle finit par en oublier le reste d'Arda, et ses propres espérances se tournèrent exclusivement vers lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, son cœur se mit à brûler d'un fol amour pour cet être que jamais elle ne pourrait toucher autrement que par la grâce de son incroyable luminosité. Alors elle brûla, brûla et chanta à travers ses rayons lumineux tout l'amour que l'elfe lui inspirait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'épuise à jamais et que la joie et l'espoir ne se transforment en chagrin. Puis un jour, elle disparut du firmament de la nuit et l'on dit que Varda aurait exaucé sa requête de renaître parmi le peuple de celui qui avait, jadis, à jamais volé son cœur car il était son âme sœur.

Legolas termina son histoire en observant le ciel étoilé et j'en fis de même.

— J'ai beau la connaitre par cœur, commenta Gimli, je suis toujours très touché quand vous la racontez à nouveau, mon ami. C'est vraiment une très belle histoire.

— Merci Gimli, c'est aussi une de mes favorites, répondit Legolas.

Quant à moi, je n'avais rien dit. Autant sa chanson m'avait remuée, autant je trouvais son histoire un peu bateau.

— C'est digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose de _Barbara Cartland_ , Legolas, répliquai-je. De plus, votre récit ne nous dit pas ce qu'il est advenu d'elle après qu'elle soit devenue une elfe... Style, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, ou un truc du genre.

En fait j'y croyais moyennement... Les elfes avaient une propension à enjoliver les choses qui frisait parfois le ridicule. Leur amour pour les étoiles était grotesque... Enfin je trouvais.

— Je vous trouve particulièrement cynique, Cerise. Bien sûr que depuis, la belle petite étoile de Varda doit couler des jours heureux avec son âme sœur.

— Bah voyons, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu, pendant que vous y êtes, et puis d'abord vous tenez ces inepties d'où ?

Avant que Legolas ne puisse répondre, Gimli éclata à nouveau de rire.

— Je crois que cette petite humaine doit avoir quelque part un peu de sang de nain dans les veines ! Je l'adore.

Trop heureuse d'avoir un allié, je me penchais vers Gimli et embrassai sa joue incroyablement barbue et je fus choquée de découvrir à quel point ses poils étaient doux.

— Wouaaaah ! m'exclamai-je, vos poils sont si doux, c'est fou ça.

Cette fois ci, au lieu de me répondre je le vis se mettre à rougir très fortement, tandis qu'il expirait comme s'il était en train de manquer d'air. J'allais pour le taper dans le dos quand Legolas me coupa dans mon élan.

— Cela suffit, Cerise ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

J'allais lui lancer une vanne quand je vis qu'il semblait un peu en colère.

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

— Vous mettez Gimli mal à l'aise avec vos manières trop familières. Cela ne se fait pas.

— Oh !

— Oui, "Oh", Cerise. Vous êtes parfois très impulsive, vous savez cela ?

Gimli se remettait à peine de mon élan d'affection débordant que je cherchais un moyen de lui demander un peu de bière sans que cela ne lui porte préjudice... Sait-on jamais qu'il soit encore plus choqué. Legolas dû le voir car c'est lui qui prit les devant.

— Voulez-vous un peu de bière Cerise ?

— Ce n'est pas de refus, soupirai-je, un peu en colère contre lui.

— Pour ce qui est de cette histoire, continua-t-il tout en me servant, je l'ai entendu la première fois chez les elfes gris de la Lothlórien.

— J'avoue que là d'où je viens, votre récit en aurait fait rire plus d'un, dis-je en faisant tourner le gobelet que Legolas m'avait tendu.

— Pourquoi donc ? voulut savoir Gimli.

— Dans mon monde, les étoiles ne sont que des boules de plasma qui gravitent dans une galaxie... Elles ne sont en rien la création d'être divin ou autre... Après de comment vient leur formation, je ne suis pas experte en sciences donc je ne pourrais pas vous éclairer... Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que vos us et coutumes sont complètement archaïques par rapport aux nôtres.

En relevant la tête, je vis que Legolas et Gimli me regardaient fixement comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus folle qui soit. Je me mis à rire, gênée.

— Votre monde, Cerise, me parait bien morne et gris s'il ne sait plus croire en la magie de chaque chose qui existe, murmura Legolas. Il semblait si triste, tout à coup.

Troublée, je me détournai de lui.

— Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, c'est vrai, dis-je. Il est vrai que notre monde est en train de détruire ce qui fait la beauté du votre. Les arbres, la verdure, les croyances mais... C'est mon monde et j'ai appris à l'aimer comme ça parce que... Parce que je n'ai jamais connu rien d'autre, finalement.

— Je comprends, Cerise, répondit-il, cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je serais bien malheureux et perdu si j'avais été à votre place et que je m'étais retrouvé chez vous. Sans vouloir vous vexer, s'excusa-t-il en posant la main sur son cœur.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, dis-je en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

J'étais épuisée. — Il semblerait que le marchand de sable soit passé, dis-je entre deux bâillements.

— Nous allons vous raccompagner, Cerise, me répondit Legolas en se levant.

— Non laissez tomber, je peux rentrer toute seule jusqu'au campement et promis, je ne ferai pas de bêtises, leur assurai-je quand je vis leur mine perplexe.

— Très bien, dit Legolas. Passez une bonne nuit, Cerise.

— Bonne nuit, Cerise, et pas de sottises ce soir ! grogna Gimli dont le sourire malicieux monta jusqu'à ses yeux.

Je secouai la tête amusée et repartis vers le campement... et Thranduil. Je me demandai s'il dormait déjà.

Arrivée devant la tente, j'entrai, un sourire aux lèvres, et ce que je vis me tétanisa complètement.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? chuchotai-je, effrayée.

La tente était sans dessus-dessous, les malles étaient ouvertes et toutes les affaires de Thranduil étaient sorties. Plusieurs cadavres de carafes de vin jonchaient le tapis dont l'une semblait avoir été vidée dessus.

Je marchai avec précautions jusqu'à la couche et des éclats de verres craquèrent sous les semelles de mes chaussures.

Me retournant, je cherchai Thranduil quand deux bras forts me ceinturèrent par la taille.

— _Pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé vivre sans toi ?_ murmura-t-il doucement à mon oreille en Sindarin.

J'avais compris un mot sur deux.

— Thranduil, s'il vous plait, je ne comprends rien.

— _Je suis si las de cette vie, mon amour pour toi ne vaut-il rien de plus ?_

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à me soustraire à lui. Je profitai qu'il relâchait l'étreinte de ses bras pour m'échapper.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, bon sang ?! hurlai-je avant de me retourner vers lui. Ce que je vis alors me figea, tordant mon cœur de la plus douloureuse façon.

Il avait l'air si désemparé, perdu. Sa peau était diaphane, trop pâle, et son regard tourmenté. Je compris qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il s'avança vers moi et quand il me reprit dans ses bras, je me laissai faire, cette fois-ci, sans me débattre. Il me serra à m'étouffer avant de me relâcher et de tomber à genoux devant moi. Le voir ainsi réveilla en moi des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir un jour, me renvoyant à un écho que je ne comprenais pas mais qui était pourtant bel et bien palpable comme ancré au plus profond de mon inconscient et de mon âme.

— _Ne me laisse pas, je t'en conjure, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi_ , hoqueta-t-il en appuyant sa tête contre mon ventre.

Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il me disait, il parlait vite et en Sindarin, mais je sus que jamais je ne l'abandonnerais comme cela. Malgré tout ce qui pourrait nous arriver, j'avais cet elfe dans la peau. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça.

Nous restâmes ainsi, accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant quelques minutes encore, et je réussis enfin à le ramener jusqu'à notre lit. Je lui retirai sa tunique qui était pleine de sueur et tachée de vin et, une fois que j'eus fini et qu'il se fut enfin endormi, je décidai de ranger un peu le bordel qu'il avait laissé avant de m'occuper de moi.

Cette scène incroyable me laissait un affreux goût d'amertume et d'autre chose dans la bouche et ailleurs. Je le rejoignis dans le lit et, tandis qu'il dormait presque paisiblement comme si ce qu'il s'était passé quelques instant auparavant n'avait jamais eu lieu, je fondis en larmes à mon tour sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Si vous pensiez que Tamril en resterait là... Il peut se montrer tout à fait surprenant. En tout cas, moi, il m'a surprise. C'est un personnage que j'ai appris à aimer au fil de cette histoire.

\- Thranduil cache de profondes blessures qui n'ont jamais vraiment cicatrisées. Ce qu'il vit avec Cerise, il ne l'avait pas anticipé et à du mal à mettre des mots dessus à cause de son passé et bien sûr, de son épouse bien-aimée.


	26. Mémoires d'une Etoile

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Gwendoline** et **Nelly**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 25 est en ligne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **25**

 **Mémoires d'une Etoile**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je courrai comme une dératée dans les longs couloirs d'un blanc immaculé. En fait, à bien y regarder, ils n'étaient pas réellement blancs mais plutôt lumineux, de cette même lumière qui nous éclaire la nuit... comme des rayons de lune.

Je ne savais pas comment me l'expliquer, mais j'étais en retard à un entretien d'une importance capitale. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine à un rythme effréné, je me pinçais furieusement les lèvres pour ne pas ahaner, mais j'étais à bout de souffle. Enfin, mes yeux se posèrent sur la lourde porte en chêne, seul contraste avec la blancheur des murs et du sol. Oubliant de frapper, je tournai la poignée avant d'entrer précipitamment dans un bureau qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'extérieur. Les murs étaient couverts de livres. Mes yeux éberlués virent des kilomètres et des kilomètres de bibliothèques qui s'étendaient de la porte à une immense fenêtre et jusqu'au plafond.

— Incroyable, dis-je en m'extasiant devant cette pièce hors-norme qui aurait fait rêver n'importe quel amoureux des livres.

— Vous êtes terriblement en retard pour notre premier rendez-vous, jeune fille, me répondit une voix au timbre de velours, avec un très bel accent que je n'aurais su définir.

Ecarquillant les yeux, j'avisai le bureau, tout au fond de la pièce, qui était face à l'imposante fenêtre, une sorte de baie vitrée pour être plus exacte. Un énorme fauteuil, derrière la table de travail, était tourné vers la grande vitre. Mon interlocuteur y était assis, de sorte qu'il m'était impossible de le voir. Etrangement, je sus toutefois qu'il ne m'en voulait pas tant que cela, enfin, il n'avait pas l'air en colère si je pouvais me fier aux intonations de sa voix, bien sûr.

— Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que je devais venir ici, dis-je, encore un peu essoufflée par ma course.

Ce qui était vrai, je n'en avais vraiment pris conscience qu'au moment où je m'étais aperçue que j'étais en train de cavaler dans ces couloirs comme une folle.

— C'est un problème récurrent chez-vous, Mademoiselle, de ne pas savoir, répondit-il de manière presque sardonique.

Intriguée, je m'avançai vers le bureau et avisai une chaise qui se trouvait à côté.

— Puis-je m'asseoir ? demandai-je poliment.

— Mais je vous en prie, me répondit l'homme avant de se retourner enfin vers moi. Faites donc.

Une fois assise, j'eus tout le loisir de le contempler enfin. Il était d'un âge assez avancé avec ses cheveux et ses sourcils tous blancs... Ses habits n'étaient indéniablement pas de première jeunesse et dataient sûrement de bien avant ma naissance mais il se dégageait de sa personne une infinie source de bienveillance. Son visage, quant à lui, semblait sans âge, presque immortel.

Lui-même me scrutait de ces yeux pénétrants, tentant de déterminer l'étendue de mon importance. Loin d'être mal à l'aise, je m'appuyai un peu plus contre le dossier de ma chaise et soufflai de soulagement. Pourquoi étais-je soulagée ? Je n'aurais su le dire. Tout ce que je ressentais à ce moment là était une sorte d'apaisement, comme si ma venue ici avait été primordiale. Nous nous perdîmes dans une contemplation mutuelle, les paroles étant, dans un premier temps, sans importance.

Au bout d'un moment, il se renversa contre son fauteuil avant de se pencher à nouveau vers moi, les doigts de ses mains élégantes, croisés sur l'immense surface plane.

— Nous ne pensions pas vous voir de sitôt, Elenwë, me dit-il, l'air conspirateur. Vous avez emprunté tant de chemins de traverses que nous avons bien cru ne jamais vous connaître, vous perdant pour toujours dans un monde où nous n'avons, hélas, plus aucune emprise.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit comme pour tenter de dire quelque chose mais je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre. C'était vraiment bizarre.

— Mais je suis là, arrivai-je finalement à dire.

Ma voix étant plus proche du couinement aigu qu'autre chose.

Il hocha la tête avant de se lever. Il était de taille standard pour un vieil homme mais son dos était bien droit et on sentait aussi qu'il avait su conserver, malgré tout, une très grande force physique.

— Oui, vous l'êtes, rétorqua-t-il avant de se détourner de moi pour admirer le paysage. Puis se tournant à demi : — Venez me rejoindre, mon enfant, j'aimerais vous faire admirer mon œuvre.

— Votre œuvre ? relevai-je, étonnée.

Il me lança un sourire en coin avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers la grande fenêtre. Intriguée, je me levai aussitôt pour le rejoindre. Au moment où je posai les yeux sur la vitre, je fus surprise de constater qu'elle était aussi lumineuse que les couloirs que j'avais parcourus quelques minutes seulement auparavant.

— Qu'en pensez-vous, Elenwë, n'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Je l'avisai d'un air dubitatif, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait que je voie.

— Mais... mais, bredouillai-je, je ne vois rien, les vitres sont opaques. Je ne comprends pas.

Loin de s'offusquer, l'homme se mit à glousser. Son rire était doux, chaleureux.

— Ma douce enfant, fermez donc vos yeux, répondit-il en se plaçant derrière moi.

J'obéis à sa demande.

— Et ensuite ?

— Ouvrez, dans un premier temps, votre cœur.

— Mon cœur ?

Il me pressa gentiment les épaules.

— Oui, votre cœur. Ecoutez et voyez à travers lui. Une fois que vous aurez senti un certain apaisement au plus profond de votre être, ouvrez à nouveau les yeux.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait mais au moment où je commençais à me sentir bien, un certain malaise s'empara de moi. Je rouvris les yeux instantanément devant la vitre désespérément blanche.

— Je ne vois rien, gémis-je, et ce constat m'effraya plus que tout.

— N'ayez pas peur, Elenwë, cela viendra, vous n'êtes tout simplement pas encore prête pour cela.

Il me retourna alors vers lui et prit ma main dans les siennes. Elles étaient si douces, si chaudes.

— Pourquoi ne suis-je pas prête, et à quoi ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, ma chère enfant. Vous avez déjà trouvé le chemin jusqu'à moi et à ce que j'en constate, c'est déjà un très grand pas venant de votre part.

Quelque chose se réveilla alors dans ma tête, une chose qui tentait désespérément de s'imposer à mon esprit, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'extraire des méandres de ma mémoire. Cependant, une question me titillait :

— Mais ? Mais qui êtes-vous exactement ? demandai-je presque agressivement.

Le regard du vieil homme se fit soudain plus triste. C'était tout de même étrange car sa tête me disait quelque chose... mais qui était-il, bon sang ?

— Vous ne le savez vraiment pas ? Vous ne le devinez absolument pas ?

Je secouai ma tête avec une certaine violence.

— Non.

— Ici, je suis votre guide, votre ami et votre père spirituel, en quelque sorte, reprit-il en me voyant écarquiller les yeux. On m'appelle par bien des noms mais pour ceux de votre peuple, ceux que je considère comme mes enfants les plus précieux, je suis Eru.

— Eru ?

Ce nom me disait bien quelque chose mais... A ce même instant, un mot se dessina dans ma tête, s'affichant à ma conscience comme une sonnette d'alarme :

 _Cerise !_

Cerise !?

Mais qui était Cerise ?... Puis le déclic se fit en moi. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?

— Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Elenwë ? Je ne suis pas Elenwë, mais Cerise ! Cerise Martin.

Le vieil homme, enfin Eru, ferma brièvement les yeux puis me repoussa gentiment.

— Il est temps pour vous de partir, je sens nos chemins se séparer mais je gage que nous nous reverrons bientôt, petite étoile perdue.

J'allais lui rétorquer quelque chose mais, estomaquée, je vis le décor de cette immense bibliothèque fondre puis... disparaître totalement, me laissant dans une pièce totalement blanche et tellement lumineuse que je dus fermer les yeux... Mais où avais-je déjà vu cet homme ? Puis au moment où je me sentis tomber, je sus avec exactitude où je l'avais déjà vu.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Cet homme ?! Eru ?! Il s'agissait du professeur Tolkien ?!

oO0Oo

Ma tête me lançait affreusement, j'avais si mal que j'eus l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par un troupeau d'éléphants. J'essayai, tant bien que mal, de me redresser mais la douleur au niveau de ma tempe était insupportable. Je touchai avec précaution l'endroit où se trouvait la douleur mais une main douce et ferme m'empêcha aussitôt d'y accéder.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé au juste ? demandai-je en gémissant.

— Vous êtes tombée de votre jument, répondit Legolas.

C'est lui qui venait de m'empêcher de palper là où ça me faisait si mal.

— Co... Comment ?

— Vous vous êtes littéralement endormie dessus mais nous n'avions rien remarqué, renchérit Gimli.

Cette fois, j'ouvris les yeux et je vis mes deux amis penchés vers moi, leurs yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'inquiéta le fils de Thranduil.

— Je souffre le martyre, répliquai-je, me sentant un peu nauséeuse.

— C'est normal, c'est un miracle que vous n'ayez pas eu quelque chose de plus grave. Vous nous avez fait peur Cerise. Vous vous êtes endormie sur votre monture, les yeux ouverts, puis vous êtes tombée...

Endormie ? Je m'étais endormie ? Avisant les environs, je vis que nous étions un peu en recul par rapport au chemin de terre que nous empruntions. Le cheval de Legolas et le poney de Gimli attendaient tranquillement, non loin de nous, puis je vis l'élan de Thranduil qui semblait littéralement captivé par deux papillons qui dansaient dans les airs. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mes yeux me brûlaient, la lumière était bien trop vive et j'avais la sourde impression de ressentir les choses plus fortement qu'auparavant.

— Je me suis cognée la tête, compris-je.

— Et pas qu'un peu, me fit remarquer Gimli. Vous êtes tombée la tête en avant. Vous vous êtes pris un sacré rocher d'ailleurs.

Il s'approcha de moi et me passa un linge frais et humide sur le front.

— Vous avez perdu un peu de sang, reprit Legolas et vous êtes restée inerte pendant quelques heures. Nous avons cru que nous allions vous perdre.

A ces mots, mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Ils avaient cru que j'aillais mourir ? Sérieusement ?!

— Oh bon sang ! Vraiment ?

— Oui Cerise, vraiment.

Je secouai la tête. Décidément, je n'étais vraiment bonne à rien dans ce foutu monde. Puis me souvenant que l'élan du roi était dans les environs, j'en déduisis que ce dernier ne devait pas être très loin... Pourquoi n'était-il pas à mes côtés ?

— Où est Thran... le Seigneur Thranduil ? demandai-je en me reprenant. Même si j'avais le droit de l'appeler par son prénom dans l'intimité, j'avais parfaitement compris que ce n'était pas forcément le cas devant ses gens, même son fils.

— Nous avons dû éloigner mon père un moment, dit Legolas dont le visage exprimait une grande lassitude.

Je vis Gimli, du coin de l'œil, se tourner vers son ami, le visage renfrogné. Ces deux là semblaient me cacher quelque chose mais quoi ?

— Que s'est-il passé exactement durant que j'étais inconsciente ?

Gimli souffla, rejoint par Legolas dont les épaules s'affaissèrent brièvement. Leur attitude respective n'était franchement pas encourageante.

— Vous me faites un peu peur là, vous savez ?

L'elfe secoua la tête une nouvelle fois.

— Vous n'avez pas à être effrayée, Cerise, mon père a juste eu du mal à garder une certaine contenance quand nous avons cru vous avoir perdue. Votre souffle était si faible que... il a cru que vous étiez en train de mourir.

— Et ? dis-je le cœur battant.

— Et rien, continua Gimli, il a juste un peu perdu la tête, c'est tout.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Je regardais d'un œil morne l'eau translucide de la Bruinen qui courait dans son lit pour aller se perdre plus loin dans des contrées situées plus au Sud. Nous étions à quelques kilomètres de la dernière maison simple des elfes... Imladris. Le refuge créé par Elrond au second âge de la Terre du Milieu. Un endroit sûr et serein pour n'importe qui voulait y passer du temps, tant pour se reposer que pour méditer. Levant mon visage vers le ciel, je vis que nous n'étions pas très loin non plus du Gué de la Bruinen il ne nous faudrait guère plus de quelques heures pour atteindre la demeure des elfes.

Pour ma part, je n'étais pas des plus pressé de revoir les fils d'Elrond que j'avais à peine entraperçus au fil des siècles passés. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident aujourd'hui, j'aurais tout fait pour passer à côté, quitte à ce que Legolas et la créature qui l'accompagnait, son nain, aillent seuls présenter leurs hommages aux petits-fils de la dame de la Lórien.

Cependant, il avait fallu que Cerise, une nouvelle fois, nous fausse compagnie, et ce par la voie la plus improbable qui soit ; elle s'était endormie à la manière des elfes, sur sa jument. Nous n'avions rien remarqué et il avait fallu que sa monture dévie de quelques millimètres de la route pour qu'elle tombe sur le seul rocher des environs, la tête la première.

Ma première réaction avait été de la réprimander pour son manque d'attention mais quand je l'avais vue inerte sur la route et que Legolas et le nain s'étaient penchés sur elle pour évaluer les dégâts, j'avais compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Une peur sourde faisant écho à un vieux souvenir du passé que j'avais enfoui aussi loin que possible dans ma mémoire s'était emparé de moi. J'avais ordonné au reste du groupe d'avancer vers Imladris sans nous. Tamril et Finlenn avaient voulu rester mais je les avais également congédiés. Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux.

J'étais comme anesthésié quand j'étais descendu de _Vif Argent_ pour m'avancer vers elle. Legolas et ce satané nain faisaient écran de leur corps et je n'avais pu voir ce qu'il en était.

J'avais voulu repousser mon fils quand il s'était retourné vers moi la mine inquiète.

— Elle respire à peine, _Ada_.

Comme hypnotisé, j'avais vu son visage aussi blanc qu'un linge, le sang s'écoulant le long de son cou pour venir tacher l'herbe verte...

En repensant à ma réaction, je sentis une bouffée de honte me submerger. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de paniquer ainsi ?! Jamais je n'aurais dû réagir avec une telle violence. J'avais voulu la prendre dans mes bras et l'emmener loin d'eux, la garder pour moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fane. Mais elle ne se fanerait pas car elle n'était pas morte. Elle avait juste pris un mauvais coup à la tête.

Le nain s'était alors occupé d'elle tandis que mon fils m'avait emmené, presque de force, jusqu'ici pour que je puisse me calmer.

— Elle va s'en sortir, _Ada_ , elle a juste perdu connaissance, m'avait-il dit.

Tout ce que je savais, à l'heure actuelle, c'est que cela faisait déjà bien des heures que j'attendais là, la peur au ventre qui me broyait comme si de minuscules petites dents acérées étaient en train de dévorer mes entrailles.

Debout devant la Bruinen que je contemplais d'un œil morne, j'attendis encore et encore et finis par me demander si je n'allais pas prendre racine à cet endroit sans jamais pouvoir en repartir.

— Vous semblez bien songeur, Thranduil, me lança la voix mal assurée de Cerise.

Elle était vivante. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, la peur faisant place à un tel soulagement que je faillis perdre contenance.

— J'admire la rivière, dis-je, toujours sans me retourner.

Je ne pouvais pas encore la voir. Si je me retournais maintenant, j'exposerais à sa vue une partie de moi que je n'étais pas encore prêt à offrir. Cet aspect que je croyais à jamais mort et éteint.

— Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété et d'avoir été si maladroite, commença-t-elle.

Ma poitrine se serra à ces mots qui étaient on ne peut plus vrais. J'avais été inquiet mais... je n'aurais pas dû, pas comme cela en tout cas.

— Je n'accepte pas vos excuses, Cerise, dis-je froidement, en me retournant vers elle, cette fois-ci.

Je m'avançai lentement vers elle et elle fit de même, si bien que bientôt, nos deux corps se touchèrent presque. Elle m'observait comme je l'observais. Elle semblait si pâle, ses traits étaient tirés, le côté droit de sa tête présentait une blessure d'apparence bénigne.

Pris dans un élan qui me venait de très loin, je tendis la main et mes doigts attrapèrent son menton que je tournai dans ma direction, pour regarder si elle n'avait rien d'autre. A quoi pouvait-elle penser exactement tandis que je la touchais ? Qu'est-ce que son âme renfermait de si précieux et qui m'était encore interdit d'accès ? Mon Elenna était-elle dans cette tête ? Ce corps lui appartenait-il vraiment ? Tout se mélangeait tellement en moi. Une myriade de sensations me prit quand elle s'agrippa à moi, enfouissant son visage contre mon torse. Elle respirait fort et vite.

La colère que je ressentais encore retomba aussitôt. Je passai un bras autour d'elle et lui caressai doucement les cheveux. Ils étaient encore emmêlés de feuilles, d'épines et de poussière.

— Qu'allons-nous bien pourvoir faire de vous, Cerise ? dis-je doucement.

Au tremblement de ses épaules, je ne sus si elle riait ou bien pleurait.

— Vous me le dites si souvent que j'en viens à conclure que ce sujet vous préoccupe bien plus que vous ne le pensez, chuchota-t-elle tout contre ma poitrine.

Je sentais son souffle chaud à travers mes vêtements.

Je l'éloignai à regret de moi.

— Vous êtes exaspérante, _Melda heri,_ mais venez, dis-je en attrapant son bras avec douceur, il nous faut retrouver mon fils et reprendre la route. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher et ces sentiers sont moins sûrs une fois la nuit tombée.

Je ne voulais plus songer à tout cela, du moins pas maintenant. Je me sentais las. Mes nuits, depuis notre départ, étaient loin de me reposer, mon sommeil ponctué de cauchemars qui me laissaient le goût d'une telle perte que je ne me souvenais que rarement de ce dont j'avais bien pu rêver. Mon subconscient préférait sans doute épargner de nouvelles tortures à mon âme déjà bien tourmentée.

Nous rejoignîmes en quelques minutes Legolas et le nain qui nous attendaient déjà sur leurs montures respectives. Adressant un ordre en Sindarin à mon élan, je vis _Vif Argent_ venir au trot vers moi. A mes côtés, je sentis Cerise se tendre.

— Où se trouve _Douce Etoile_ ? me demanda-t-elle alors.

— L'un des nôtres l'a pris avec lui, vous finirez la route jusqu'à Imladris avec moi, Cerise.

— Imladris ? questionna-t-elle en dévisageant _Vif Argent_ , l'air inquiet. Ce dernier releva la tête en paradant devant elle, ce qui faillit me faire glousser mais je me repris. Un roi ne glousse pas, c'est inconvenant.

— Fondcombe, Cerise, intervint Legolas en s'approchant de nous. Je vous en avais déjà parlé. Nous allons y séjourner quelques jours, le temps de reprendre des forces et de profiter de l'accueil de la dernière maison simple des elfes et des deux fils d'Elrond. Ils sont toujours ravis d'avoir de la compagnie.

— J'ai hâte, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Je vis néanmoins que sa chute et le choc qu'elle avait subi à la tête l'avaient fatiguée. Sans la prévenir, je la saisis par la taille pour la porter sur _Vif Argent_ qui ne broncha pas, contrairement à Cerise qui poussa un cri de surprise.

— Vous pourriez prévenir ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Je ne lui répondis pas et montai derrière elle. Une fois installés correctement, je la ramenai un peu plus contre moi et pris la bride pour avancer.

— Allons-y, Legolas, nous avons assez perdu de temps ici.

Et je partis au galop.

— Je m'appelle Gimli, fils de Gloïn, entendis-je marmonner au loin, vous pourriez avoir la décence de ne pas faire semblant de ne pas me voir et de faire comme si je n'existais pas !

— Laissez tomber, mon ami, je crois que mon père a d'autres priorités pour le moment.

Mon fils ne croyait pas si bien dire. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma petite humaine, je vis qu'elle somnolait tout contre moi, elle semblait plus détendue et une part infime de mon être, aimait la voir ainsi abandonnée... Elle était tellement adorable.

J'aimais l'avoir à mes côtés, j'aurais dû la prendre avec moi depuis le début de ce long voyage.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je sentis à peine Thranduil me porter à l'intérieur. Je n'eus aucune réaction quand il m'allongea sur un matelas moelleux et confortable, puis quand il me couvrit d'un drap aussi doux que de la soie. Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas lui, mais je me sentais si fatiguée que je ne pris même pas la peine de vérifier qui me bordait ainsi.

Je dormis d'un sommeil sans rêve. Pas d'elfes bizarres, ni de vieux monsieur du nom de Eru, et ça m'allait parfaitement. J'étais en train de m'étirer en poussant de lourds gémissements de contentement quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Legolas aussi sidéré que dubitatif. Il regarda l'intérieur de la pièce comme s'il cherchait une seconde personne. Alors je compris et je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser.

— Vous faites de drôles de bruits quand vous vous réveillez, Cerise, me réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

Me levant du lit, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. Il avait troqué ses vêtements de voyage dont les couleurs kaki et verts feuillages rappelaient indéniablement la nature pour une tunique bleue argentée sertie d'une ceinture marron sur un pantalon gris argenté qui lui moulait les jambes — ce que nous appelons chez nous plus communément des _slims_. Ses cheveux bruns aux doux reflets cuivrés étaient attachés sur les côtés par des nattes savamment exécutées. Un diadème était posé sur son front, indiquant la nature de sa position, même si avec le départ de tous ces elfes, cela ne voulait très certainement plus dire grand chose.

— Suis-je à votre convenance, _mellon nín_ ? s'amusa-t-il, me sortant de ma contemplation.

— Désolée, Legolas, je ne voulais pas être impolie.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit-il avant de laisser le passage à Lalaith. Bien, Cerise, nous nous reverrons pour l'heure du repas.

Je le regardai partir tandis que Lalaith rapportait un bassin rempli d'eau d'une des pièces attenante à la chambre. Je la regardai faire puis je vis la robe qui attendait sur un valet.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Elle était juste... sublime. D'un bleu rappelant la couleur du ciel avec de longues manches translucides et bouffantes resserrées sur les poignets. Le décolleté arrondi possédait aussi plusieurs plis aériens d'un bleu un peu plus soutenu. Sur les côtés, de longues décorations elfiques argentées disparaissaient dans les replis de la robe.

— C'est le seigneur Thranduil qui l'a fait confectionner pour vous quand nous étions encore à Eryn Lasgalen, m'expliqua Lalaith avec un doux sourire de connivence.

— Il l'a fait faire pour moi ? m'exclamai-je, un peu surprise.

Elle acquiesça avant de me pousser vers le tabouret rembourré pour pouvoir m'aider à faire mes ablutions.

Je laissai faire Lalaith, me faisant pomponner comme une petite fille riche. Elle releva mes longs cheveux blonds en un chignon lâché sur lequel elle défit plusieurs longues mèches qui retombèrent en boucles souples dans le bas de mon dos. Mes cheveux n'étaient ni bouclés ni frisés, mais pas vraiment raides non plus. Ils étaient d'un beau blond. J'étais très fière de ma tignasse. Le bleu pâle de ma robe m'allait parfaitement au teint et bien que mes yeux ne soient ni bleus ni verts mais plutôt marron-noisette, je leur trouvai un éclat que je ne leur connaissais pas auparavant. Sans doute était-ce lié à la fatigue du voyage.

En guise de bijoux, Lalaith me ramena un pendentif que je n'avais jamais vu. Il représentait une figure au dessin compliqué. Je ne posai pas de questions dessus et laissai l'elfe me l'attacher au cou.

Quand je fus fin prête, je me levai et pris le chemin de la porte. Regardant Lalaith de côté, je vis qu'elle n'était pas en reste, elle non plus. Elle était vraiment magnifique. J'eus un pincement au cœur en me disant que jamais je ne pourrais rivaliser avec la beauté des elfes.

Décidant que ça ne servait à rien de ruminer sur l'inévitable, je me pris à admirer le lieu. Alors c'était ça, Fondcombe ? Le couloir dans lequel nous avancions était en fait découvert et je fis quelques pas sur le côté, pour admirer l'étendu du paysage. Il faisait nuit et la lune dans son quart nous éclairait doucement de ses rayons lumineux. Le bruit de plusieurs cascades accompagnait la musique que nous entendions au loin. Des flûtes et des harpes. En levant les yeux, je vis les Monts Brumeux qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, de la neige sur les hauts cols, de la verdure sur les roches les plus basses. Je compris alors que cet endroit avait été construit dans une espèce de cave creuse. Me penchant contre la rambarde, je distinguai en contrebas la rivière qui s'écoulait tranquillement.

Même si ça paraissait moins féérique que dans le film de _Peter Jackson_ , l'endroit n'en restait pas moins spectaculaire.

— Que faites-vous Ma Dame ? demanda Lalaith perplexe, me rappelant aussi à l'ordre. Nous sommes attendues pour le repas du soir.

Soupirant, je détachai mes yeux de ce tableau pour le moins bucolique et la suivis. Nous débouchâmes bientôt sur une terrasse immense où plusieurs tables avaient été dressées. Quelques elfes jouaient effectivement d'instruments tels que de la Harpe ou bien même de la flûte traversière. C'était mignon mais bof... Pas trop ma tasse de thé. Lalaith, me laissa en plan pour aller saluer une table où se trouvaient plusieurs elfes, dont Tamril et Finlenn.

— Vous êtes resplendissante, Lalaith, répondit le capitaine de la garde en s'inclinant devant elle.

Je la vis minauder tandis que deux autres elfes se joignaient à Finlenn dans une salve de compliments qui me firent hausser les yeux au ciel. J'eus toutefois le temps de voir le regard pénétrant de Tamril m'observer avec grand intérêt mais je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je ne saurais quoi lui dire.

Abandonnée par Lalaith, qui ne semblait pas décidée à revenir, je me résolus à trouver une place moi-même. Je vis une table en retrait sur laquelle étaient entreposés plusieurs mets qui semblaient des plus appétissants. Laissant les elfes à leur discussion, je décidais de m'assoira là-bas en attendant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je soupirai de lassitude. Je me sentais isolée et seule. Je n'avais touché à rien. Je n'avais pas faim. Je me demandai où pouvait bien se trouver Thranduil. M'avait-il oubliée, lui aussi ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, picorant à peine ce que j'avais mis dans mon assiette, je me laissai aller à la mélancolie et ne vis pas un elfe d'une très grande stature se planter devant moi.

— Que fait une si jolie créature seule à cette table ?

Tirée de mes pensés, je relevai la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette belle voix grave et je faillis avaler de travers le morceau de laitue que j'avais porté à ma bouche.

L'espèce de dieu vivant qui me faisait face s'empressa de me donner un verre d'eau et me tapota fortement le dos.

— Excusez-moi, dis-je d'une voix étranglée, toussant à m'en faire vomir. Mais je crois que je ne m'y habituerai jamais !

— Vous habituer à quoi ? me demanda l'éphèbe qui se pencha vers moi.

Je pris mon temps pour l'admirer en mâchant ma laitue bruyamment — il n'y avait pas à dire, j'avais un _sex appeal_ à faire pleurer une reine de la drague — c'est vrai que cet elfe là était vraiment très beau. Très grand, dans les un mètre-quatre-vingt-dix voire deux mètres, les cheveux mi-longs, bruns, attachés en arrière par une demi queue de cheval, une peau moins diaphane que celle des elfes en général mais plus "bronzée" dirai-je. Ses yeux, quant à eux, pétillaient de malice et étaient d'un beau gris pale. Il avait un nez assez long sans être proéminent et sa bouche semblait quémander les baisers. Je n'aimais pas les hommes aux lèvres pulpeuses mais j'aurais bien fait une exception pour celui là... Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment un homme. Pour le reste, il était habillé d'une longue tunique verte aux motifs argentés, sur un pantalon marron et comme Legolas, il avait une espèce de diadème sur la tête. Je me demandai vraiment qui il pouvait bien être ?!

—Votre beauté, répondis-je finalement.

— De ma quoi ?

Il ne semblait pas comprendre. Certes, j'avais pris mon temps pour lui répondre mais qu'y pouvais-je si les elfes me subjuguaient systématiquement ? Bien que je me sente, depuis le temps, moins impressionnée et sans doute un peu plus blasée, ça n'en restait pas moins assez troublant à chaque fois.

— De rien. Puis-je manger en paix, s'il vous plaît ? lui demandai-je un peu froidement.

Je repartis dans la contemplation de mon assiette à peine entamée.

— Excusez-moi, gente dame, reprit cependant mon interlocuteur, loin de moi l'idée de vous importuner, mais je recherche une certaine Cerise. Elle est attendue à la table des Seigneurs depuis un bon moment. Il me semblait qu'il n'y avait qu'une humaine qui se trouvait ici mais on m'a assuré que celle-ci était d'une exubérance à faire pâlir ma propre grand-mère, or pour le moment...

— C'est moi, le coupai-je avant qu'il n'en rajoute d'avantage. Il avait tout de même réussi à me faire sourire un peu. Je suis Cerise, et à qui ai-je l'honneur, si je ne suis pas indiscrète ?

— Je manque à tous mes devoirs, répondit-il en posant une main sur son cœur, je suis Elladan, fils d'Elrond et petit-fils de la Dame Galadriel.

Cette fois-ci, il avait toute mon attention. Je l'admirai une nouvelle fois, tentant de retrouver quelques traits de sa grand-mère mais... Je ne connaissais pas assez la Dame Galadriel pour pouvoir comparer.

Lui-même faisant pareil avec moi, je me sentis rougir quand je vis son regard errer sur mes courbes pour le moins voluptueuses et très différentes de ses congénères féminins. Puis, il me tendit la main.

Comprenant qu'il ne me lâcherait pas tant que je ne le rejoindrais pas, je finis pas obtempérer. Rester seule dans mon coin n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. J'avais besoin de m'aérer la tête. Je posai ma main dans la sienne et il me tira, d'un coup sec, pour me relever. Me prenant les pieds dans l'ourlet de ma robe, je trébuchai sur lui.

— Désolée, beau gosse, dis-je, prenant le parti d'en rire.

Mais bordel, quoi, Cerise, reprends toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive au juste ?

Elladan éclata de rire, ce qui surprit les autres tablées qui nous dévisagèrent comme si nous avions perdu la tête, puis je me souvins de propos que Thranduil m'avait tenu au début de notre voyage.

— Je vous préviens Elladan, certains elfes ici ont une propension à s'imaginer des choses juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir vomir sur le dos des autres.

— Plaît-il ?

Il n'avait évidemment rien compris.

Tandis qu'il m'emmenait vers une autre terrasse qui surplombait celle-ci, je lui expliquai alors les ragots qui circulaient à mon encontre. Il eut l'air d'abord surpris, puis étonné. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en vexer.

— Vraiment Cerise, vous êtes une sacrée séductrice ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Il avait un joli rire et une fossette se creusait sur sa joue quand il souriait.

— Mais pas du tout, dis-je, c'est à l'insu de mon plein gré.

Je lui fis un léger clin d'œil de connivence.

Je vis Thranduil lever ses yeux vers moi. Il s'était aussi changé et il était tellement beau que j'en oubliai un moment que je n'étais pas seule. Je ne vis pas Elladan nous regarder tour à tour, ni quand il m'attrapa par la taille pour me plaquer contre lui.

Je poussai un petit cri de surprise avant de me retourner vers lui.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, voyons ?!

— Rien, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille mais je voulais juste m'assurer d'une chose. Coulez doucement un regard sur le côté et regardez comme le fier roi des elfes sylvestres semble furieux.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et mon cœur fit plusieurs embardées. Thranduil avaient les yeux qui brillaient de rage contenue. Etait-il jaloux ? Est-ce que cela pouvait être possible ? A côté de lui, Legolas affichait un air sombre. Je sus que j'étais bonne pour un sermon de sa part alors que je n'avais strictement rien fait.

— Vous êtes culotté, Elladan, soufflai-je.

— Vous devriez vous détendre, Cerise. Personne ne vous fera de mal ici, je m'en porte garant, répondit-il avant que nous arrivions devant la grande table.

— Vous êtes resplendissante Cerise, me dit Legolas en se levant pour m'emmener entre lui et son père. — Je suis désolé, reprit-il plus bas, j'aurais du venir vous chercher moi-même mais j'ai cru que Lalaith vous aurait amenée jusqu'à nous...

— Eh bien non, dis-je un peu remontée contre elle. Dès que nous sommes arrivées sur l'autre terrasse, elle s'est empressée de faire du plat à ces pauvres Finlenn et Tamril.

— Vous parlez bien étrangement, Ma Dame, me dit une voix qui ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à celle de Elladan.

Cherchant des yeux la personne qui venait de s'exprimer, je compris pourquoi Elladan un peu plus loin, souriait de toutes ses dents. Il avait un frère jumeau !

— Cerise, dit-il, je vous présente mon jumeau, Elrohir. Elrohir, voici la piquante et exubérante Cerise.

— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Ma Dame, répondit-il en levant son verre. Puis, se tournant vers son frère : — Je ne vous savais pas si intimes, elle et toi, pour que tu te permettes de l'appeler ainsi par son prénom, et ce, sans demander sa permission.

Au lieu de répondre, Elladan se mit à rire sous les regards acides de Legolas et de Thranduil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit alors mais j'attrapai le poing fermé de Thranduil qui était resté sous la table et détendis ses doigts pour pouvoir glisser ma main dans la sienne. Il s'apaisa un peu et reprit la conversation qu'il avait avec Annael avant que nous ne les interrompions.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans accroc. Bien que je n'aie pas spécialement faim, je tentai de faire honneur à tous les plats que l'on nous présentait. Une fois le repas terminé, les jumeaux nous proposèrent de prendre quelques rafraîchissements et de profiter de la tiédeur de la nuit. Le ciel étoilé semblait m'appeler de toutes ses forces et, tandis que Gimli et Legolas nous régalaient d'anecdotes sur leurs différents voyages, je me pris à rêver de ces petites boules lumineuses qui se trouvaient au-dessus de moi. Je repensai à la chanson de Legolas et commençai à la fredonner doucement. Je ne me rappelais pas les paroles exactes mais, même si j'avais été dure avec Legolas, cette chanson m'avait beaucoup touchée.

Je mis un moment à me rendre compte que les elfes s'étaient arrêtés de parler. Comprenant que j'avais du chanter plus fort que je ne le pensais, je m'arrêtai tout d'un coup, trop honteuse d'avoir été surprise comme ça. Qui plus est, je m'aperçus que j'étais carrément affalée dans les bras de Thranduil qui me regardait comme si une seconde tête venait de me pousser dans le cou.

Puis, Elladan se mit à applaudir, rompant ce silence assez gênant.

— Formidable dit-il, vraiment formidable, Cerise.

Je me mis à rougir, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un appréciait ce que je chantais.

— C'est vrai ? dis-je, rougissant de plus belle.

— Pas du tout, en fait, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter aussi mal et faux de toute mon existence, Cerise mais...

— Oh, c'est bon, dis-je vexée, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

— Cerise, où avez-vous appris cette chanson ? me demanda Thranduil, méfiant.

Je me tournai alors vers Legolas qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il semblait surpris. Quant à Gimli, il en avait arrêté de fumer sa pipe.

— C'est votre fils qui la chantait l'autre jour, dis-je vaguement.

Thranduil reporta son regard surpris vers son fils.

— Tu m'avais caché, _ion nín_ , que tu connaissais cette version.

— Pas du tout, _Ada_ , je l'ai chanté en langage commun, je ne connais pas la version en Quenya. Très peu ici la connaissent d'ailleurs.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, me scrutant comme si on venait d'apprendre que j'étais un extraterrestre. Pour l'heure, je n'avais qu'une envie, enfouir mon nez contre l'épaule de Thranduil et me repaître de son odeur qui, elle seule, savait me rassurer.

— _Jeune fille_ , me dit Elrohir qui semblait plus sérieux que son frère, _où avez vous appris à parler aussi bien la langue de nos ancêtres ?_ me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et chantante.

— Tout à fait entre nous, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, répondis-je en reniflant.

Ce qui était on ne peu plus vrai.

— _Mais vous comprenez ce que nous vous disons pourtant, vous avez bien du l'apprendre quelque part ?_ surenchérit Elladan.

Ils me fatiguaient, je ne savais pas de quoi ils me parlaient. Je n'y tins plus et fis ce que j'avais envie de faire depuis tout à l'heure, je me blottis contre le roi des elfes qui n'objecta rien.

— Bien, dit ce dernier, je crois que Cerise est très fatiguée, nous avons eu une journée assez difficile. Cerise a eu un accident qui mérite que nous la laissions tranquille, du moins pour ce soir.

— Mon père a raison, reprit Legolas. Laissons la se reposer. Nous aurons bien le temps d'éclaircir tout cela un autre jour.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent avant de se tourner vers moi :

— Veuillez nous pardonner notre insistance, _Vanimalda hiril_ , déclarèrent en chœur les jumeaux, tandis que Thranduil et moi-même quittions déjà la terrasse.

— Bonne nuit, dis-je avant de suivre mon compagnon dans les couloirs découverts.

Nous marchions tranquillement, quand je vis un petit bosquet un peu plus bas. Prise dans l'élan du moment, je commençai à descendre les marches qui y menaient sans prévenir Thranduil. Ce dernier se retourna subitement quand il m'entendit prendre une autre direction.

— Où allez-vous comme cela, Cerise ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de dormir maintenant, Thranduil. J'aimerai voir ce bosquet en contre bas... Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ? dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Il pencha la tête, faisant mine de réfléchir puis un sourire tordu naquit sur son visage.

— Très bien, Cerise, je vous suis.

Nous descendîmes les marches et, après avoir emprunté un petit sentier, nous arrivâmes enfin devant le bosquet entouré d'arbustes. J'eus un coup au cœur en me rendant compte qu'il ressemblait à s'y méprendre, à celui du film dans lequel Arwen et Aragorn s'étaient embrassés une fois. Avisant le petit kiosque, je vis qu'à l'intérieur, se trouvait une large banquette, je gravis les quelques marches pour pouvoir m'y asseoir et profiter à mon aise, de la nuit étoilée.

— A quoi pensez-vous, _Melda heri ?_ me demanda Thranduil en venant me rejoindre sous le kiosque.

Incapable de m'en empêcher, je me pris une nouvelle fois à admirer cet elfe qui me faisait vibrer comme jamais. Il arborait la même tunique que son fils à la différence près que celle du roi était plus longue. Son pantalon oscillait entre le gris et le vert, et ses bottes— si tant que l'on pouvait appeler ça des bottes — lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Deux longues mèches de sa longue chevelure blonde étaient retenues en arrière. C'était rare de le voir ainsi. Il semblait presque différent du souverain que j'avais connu il y a presque deux ans... D'ici deux mois et demi, ça ferait deux ans que j'avais atterri ici.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que... commençai-je étonnée parce que j'allais dire, je n'arrive pas à croire que je crois enfin à ce que je vis.

— Ce que vous vivez ? reprit Thranduil qui ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais lui dire.

Moi non plus, je ne me comprenais pas, il y avait quelque chose de plus sourd qui palpitait en moi, comme s'il s'apprêtait à exploser... Comme une évidence qui voulait se révéler à moi. Thranduil avait le visage tourné vers la nuit étoilée. Ses yeux semblaient chercher quelque chose et je sus alors que ma place était là, auprès de lui et nulle part ailleurs.

— C'est comme si j'avais attendu ce moment pendant des siècles, soufflai-je, me levant pour aller vers lui.

— Cerise, qu'avez-vous dit ? s'exclama Thranduil surpris.

— Je crois bien que je suis...

Au moment où j'allais lui avouer ce que je venais de découvrir au fond mon cœur, quelque chose de tout à fait étrange se produisit.

— Oh, bon sang ! Thranduil regardez, les étoiles !

Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Toutes les étoiles présentent dans le ciel s'étaient mises à clignoter, tour à tour, comme si elles essayaient de dire quelque chose de...

Mais c'était tout simplement impossible, n'est-ce pas ?!

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Eru : ou Tolkien, oui j'ai osé. C'est une idée comme une autre n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, n'est-ce pas Tolkien le père de toute chose sur Arda et la Terre du Milieu ? N'est-il pas le "père" des Valar, des Eldar, des Elfes et j'en passe ?

\- Vanimalda hiril : gente Dame en Quenya.


	27. Bons Baisers d'Imladris

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** , **Gwendoline** et **Nelly**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 26 est en ligne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **26**

 **Bons Baisers d'Imladris**

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que nous avions fait halte à Imladris. Nous avions convenus de repartir le lendemain, sans plus attendre. Cette pause avait été finalement plus que la bienvenue au vu des derniers événements. Notre première nuit dans la dernière maison simple des elfes de la Terre du Milieu n'avait pas été sans surprises, entre la surprenante facilité de Cerise à parler une langue ancienne et inusitée depuis plusieurs siècles sur ces Terres et l'étrange cadeau que nous avait fait les étoiles de Varda...

Cependant, ce fameux soir, ma belle amie avait failli me faire une révélation qui finalement avait été étouffée dans l'œuf. Cela me frustrait énormément. _Ma belle amie_. Venais-je réellement d'appeler Cerise ainsi ? C'était pour le moins insolite, ce terme me rappelait différentes choses dont j'étais absolument incapable de me souvenir.

J'étais en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner sur la terrasse principale quand je fus rejoint par Legolas.

— Vous me paraissez-bien matinal, _Adar_.

Je l'observai prendre place à mes côtés puis se servir un thé et quelques collations.

— Le sommeil ne m'apporte aucun bien-être ces derniers temps, dis-je doucement en profitant des premiers rayons de soleil qui venaient réchauffer mon visage.

J'aimais ce moment de grâce et de plénitude où personne n'attendait rien de moi.

— Le temps est bien étrange, soupira Legolas. Nous ne sommes qu'au début du printemps et pourtant il fait si doux, c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de son breuvage qu'il avait sucré préalablement. Je me demandais souvent à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Quelles étaient ses espérances ?

— Dis-moi, _ion nín_ , ton cœur est-il toujours libre et sans entrave ? lui demandai-je d'une voix que je voulais sur le ton de la conversation.

Il reposa sa tasse avant de s'enfoncer plus confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ramena ses mains sur la table avant de me répondre.

— Voilà une question que vous me posiez à chaque retour de l'un de mes innombrables voyages, _Adar_ et ma réponse alors ne différait jamais : non, il n'y avait personne, père, et non ... Il n'y a toujours personne.

Sa réponse me déplut — comme elle m'avait toujours déplu, cela dit.

— Je ne comprends pas, murmurai-je. J'étais encore jeune quand mes yeux se sont portés sur ta mère. Elle était baignée par les doux reflets de la lune et d'une étoile en particulier, comme si ces dernières avaient voulu me montrer que c'était elle.

— Elle chantait une ode à Varda et vous vous êtes joint à elle, termina Legolas à ma place. Oui, père, je connais cette histoire pour l'avoir entendue plus souvent que le son de ma propre voix.

Baissant les yeux, je m'abîmai dans la contemplation de ma tasse.

— Comment se porte Cerise ? me demanda-t-il me sortant de mes pensées.

— Aussi bien que possible. Elle était fatiguée, c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré la laisser dormir encore.

La nuit passée avait été des plus mouvementée et... Passionnée. J'avais découvert un nouvel aspect de Cerise que je ne lui avais encore jamais connu. Pour la première fois depuis que nous partagions la même couche, elle s'était refusée à moi. Pensant que c'était un jeu, j'avais insisté. Finalement, j'avais du user et abuser de toutes les ruses possibles pour qu'elle finisse par me céder et enfin me supplier. Nous nous étions aimés toute la nuit et je l'avais laissée enfin dormir tandis que l'aube commençait à se lever.

— Vous me paraissez bien absent aujourd'hui, père, insista mon fils.

En l'observant, je vis qu'il affichait un air songeur. Il allait me manquer et j'espérais secrètement qu'il change d'avis et finisse par nous accompagner à Valinor. Le savoir loin de moi me dérangeait au plus haut point. Bien sûr, cela, jamais je ne le lui dirai.

— Le temps des elfes est révolu, Legolas, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à rester encore ici ? N'as-tu pas encore tout visité de cette Terre ? Y a t-il encore des secrets que tu n'aurais pas percés ?

— Ce n'est pas cela, père, mais j'ai fait une promesse.

— Une promesse ?

— Oui, répondit-il, ses yeux tournés vers le ciel. J'ai promis au roi Elessar, mon ami, de rester jusqu'à sa mort qui, je l'espère, n'arrivera pas avant un certain temps.

— Pour un stupide humain ?! m'exclamai-je, surpris. Tu restes là juste pour ça ?

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux ; il semblait excédé.

— Je l'aime, père. Il est mon ami et, cela pourrait vous paraître égoïste de ma part, mais j'ai envie de profiter de sa présence autant que je le peux. J'aurai tout le temps du monde ensuite pour revenir vers vous, pour fouler enfin cette Terre qui m'appelle de tout son cœur, et...

J'ouvris la bouche de stupeur. Il l'avait ressenti, lui aussi. L'appel de la mer, et pour la première fois, je vis enfin ce qui se cachait derrière ce sourire en coin, derrière ces paupières ourlées de long cils bruns... ses prunelles étaient tourmentées au delà de ce que j'aurais pu croire. Pris au dépourvu par une telle révélation, je me pinçai l'arrête du nez entre les doigts.

— Depuis quand, _ion nín_ ? demandai-je simplement.

Il tenta d'éviter mon regard mais se ravisa. Il ne me fuirait pas, je le savais.

— Depuis la dernière guerre de l'anneau, répondit-il en se détournant de moi, toutefois.

— Je vois, dis-je. Tu es décidément un enfant bien mystérieux Legolas... Tout comme ta mère l'était.

A ces mots, je le vis tiquer légèrement puis pincer les lèvres. Il allait se lever mais resta assis et se retourna vers moi.

— Je sais que je vous ai déjà posé cette question, père, mais que comptez-vous faire de Cerise ? Avez-vous pris la peine et le temps de décider de son avenir en Terre du Milieu après votre départ ?

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent une fraction de seconde.

— Non.

— Mais enfin ! s'écria-t-il, visiblement exaspéré, comment pouvez-vous vous montrer aussi insensible à son devenir ?!

— Je ne te permets pas, Legolas ! tonnai-je, sortant de mes gonds à mon tour.

Il avait peut-être raison mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me parler sur ce ton. Je restais son père et avant tout son roi tant que je n'aurai pas quitté ces Terres. Non, il est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à l'avenir de ma petite humaine parce que, au fond, je n'arrivais pas à nous imaginer loin l'un de l'autre mais le reconnaître serait accepter ce que je ressentais pour elle. Et puis une autre part au fond de mon cœur espérait toujours qu'elle soit Elenna. Seulement, il faudrait qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'elle était avant que je n'embarque... Car après... Mais était-ce seulement imaginable ? Cerise était si étrange et, plus le temps passait, et plus cette aura de mystère qui l'entourait ne faisait que croître.

— Père, reprit-il, insensible à mes tourments intérieurs, les jumeaux Elrohir et Elladan m'ont proposé de la garder avec eux pour...

— Il n'en est pas question ! dis-je en me levant de mon siège. Cerise m'a promis de m'accompagner jusqu'aux Havres Gris. Elle le fera.

— Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle ne vous accompagnerait pas.

— Que veux tu dire alors ?

Legolas exhala un long soupir.

— Au lieu de vous laisser aux alentours des Montagnes Bleues, je viendrai avec vous jusqu'aux Havres. Quand vous aurez embarqué, je me propose de la raccompagner jusqu'à Imladris.

Voilà une proposition que j'aurai été mal avisé de contester, compris-je.

— Bien, soit Legolas ! Nous ferons ainsi.

— Pour la tranquillité de tout un chacun, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, répondit-il.

J'acquiesçai.

— Je ne te savais pas si soucieux d'une simple humaine, mon fils.

— Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, père ? Je me suis toujours soucié des gens que j'appréciais.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à me lever ce matin. J'étais courbaturée de partout et je n'avais pas assez dormi. Me souvenant de la nuit que je venais de vivre, je sentis une bouffée de chaleur envahir mon visage. Gênée par le tournant que prenaient mes pensées, j'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller.

Finalement, j'avais été incapable de lui dire ce que j'avais découvert à son encontre, enfin ce que j'avais compris ressentir et qui m'avait complètement scotchée. Il avait fallu que les étoiles dans le ciel jouent aux guirlandes électriques — un peu comme celles que je mettais tous les ans sur mon bon vieux sapin de Noël synthétique — pour que je décide de rebrousser chemin.

Ça se trouve, le ciel d'Arda était un immense sapin de Noël, qui sait ? Je secouai la tête devant l'évidence de ma propre bêtise. Aujourd'hui, je voulais être libre, libre et insouciante, comme avant. Je voulais montrer à Thranduil qu'il ne m'atteignait pas... Même si c'était un gros mensonge. Comment allai-je pouvoir enfermer dans un des tiroirs de ma conscience ce que mon cœur venait de me révéler ? Oui, j'avais bien saisi que j'étais amoureuse de ce crétin de roi des elfes, cette ancienne _biatch_ de mon cœur qui s'était reconverti en : "je ne peux plus respirer sans lui, je l'aime pour la vie et plus si affinités". C'était bien là le problème, parce qu'il y a deux nuits de cela, j'avais failli lui dire que je savais, non, que j'étais sûre que ma vie était faite pour être à ses côtés et ce jusqu'à ce que je ne disparaisse à jamais. Sur le coup, ça m'était apparu comme une évidence. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Mais à ce jour ? En étais-je toujours aussi certaine ? Nos routes se sépareraient aux Havres Gris et après, jamais plus nous ne nous reverrions. Rien qu'à cette simple éventualité, mes yeux se mirent à picoter.

— Putain de bordel de merde, Cerise ! T'es vraiment qu'une grosse conne à t'être éprise de lui comme ça ! Il ne t'aime pas, putain ! Il aime sa femme, pas toi.

C'est vrai, ça. Même si je disais que j'en profitais depuis quelques temps, j'avais trop pris l'habitude de me reposer sur lui. Pas bien, Cerise, ça, pas bien du tout. Peut-être qu'après tout, je devrais l'oublier dès maintenant, passer à autre chose. Mon entreprise de séduction, et je le sentais, était en train de se retourner contre moi. J'émis un rire de dérision. C'était le monde à l'envers, ça. C'était moi qui le séduisais et c'était moi qui tombait de plus en plus amoureuse de lui. Secouant la tête et séchant mes larmes, je décidai de me lever.

Une fois habillée et coiffée, je sortis de la chambre non sans avoir ouvert la lourde porte-fenêtre avant de partir. La pièce empestait le sexe et je n'avais pas envie que tout ceux d'Imladris soient au courant de la nature exacte de ce qui me liait à Thranduil.

Dépassant les couloirs découverts, j'avançai d'un pas décidé vers la terrasse principale dans le but de prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Bien que je me sente lasse et barbouillée, je me convainquis que manger un peu me ferait le plus grand bien.

J'entendis avant d'arriver la conversation de deux elfes déjà attablés. Il s'agissait de Thranduil et de Legolas. Me mordant les lèvres, je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Je savais que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes mais... Il n'y avait pas de porte, après tout, et puis s'ils ne voulaient pas être surpris, ils auraient pu partir ailleurs.

Peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de m'abstenir mais c'était trop tard et leurs paroles m'atteignirent comme autant de coups de couteaux en plein cœur.

— ... Au lieu de vous laisser aux alentours des Montagnes Bleues, je viendrai avec vous jusqu'aux Havres. Quand vous aurez embarqué, je me propose de la raccompagner jusqu'à Imladris.

Silence...

— Bien, soit, Legolas ! Nous ferons ainsi.

— Pour la tranquillité de tout un chacun, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, répondit-il.

— Je ne te savais pas si soucieux d'une simple humaine, mon fils.

— Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, père ? Je me suis toujours soucié des gens que j'appréciais.

Eh bien... Je m'attendais à quoi aussi ? Respirant un bon coup pour me donner une certaine contenance, j'avançai en faisant un maximum de bruit pour me faire remarquer.

— Bonjour ! lançai-je à la cantonade tout en me dirigeant vers eux. Thranduil s'était levé et semblait d'humeur ombrageuse. Legolas, quant à lui, me lança un sourire pétillant de malice.

— Bonjour, _mellon nín_ , avez-vous bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il courtoisement.

— Oui, comme un bébé, mentis-je en évitant de regarder Thranduil dans les yeux.

Comme à son habitude, il resplendissait de majesté, même habillé plus simplement. Il avait revêtu une tunique de couleur verte, entremêlée de motifs dorés sur des chausses marron. Un simple diadème était posé sur son front. Legolas, quant à lui, avait opté pour une tenue bleue argentée. Le père et le fils étaient particulièrement beaux, il fallait l'avouer.

Je pris place aux côtés de Legolas qui me servit une tasse de thé.

— Merci mon ami, mais dites-moi, ou est notre Gimli préféré ? Ne prend-t-il pas son petit déjeuner avec nous ?

L'elfe brun se mit à rire tandis que Thranduil prenait place en face de moi. J'évitai soigneusement de poser mes yeux sur lui.

— Gimli dort encore, Cerise. Il se lève parfois assez tardivement quand il n'a rien à faire d'urgent.

— J'ai toujours su que ces nains étaient d'horrible faignants, répondit Thranduil d'une voix dure qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

— Mais oui, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe, c'est ça.

Legolas me scruta bizarrement tandis que Thranduil fronçait les sourcils. C'est aussi à cet instant qu'apparurent les jumeaux d'Elrond. Ils étaient en pleine conversation.

— Bien le bonjour, je vois que vous êtes déjà levés, dit Elrohir en nous faisant un signe de la main.

— Cerise, dit Elladan, son jumeau, vous joindriez-vous à moi pour une promenade matinale ?

Je lui fis un grand sourire. Après tout, autant en profiter un maximum au lieu de me lamenter sur mon sort. Cela vaudrait mieux pour moi.

— Avec grand plaisir ! répondis-je allègrement. Ça me changera les idées.

Je me levai aussitôt de mon siège, toujours en ignorant superbement Thranduil.

— A plus tard ! dis-je à Legolas avant de prendre le bras qu'Elladan me tendait.

Nous partîmes nous promener aux alentours de la demeure principale et nos pas nous portèrent bientôt jusqu'à une cascade composée d'une petite crique tout simplement fabuleuse. J'en avais les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de bonheur.

— C'est magnifique, murmurai-je en me retournant vers Elladan qui avait croisé les bras sur son torse tout en appréciant mes réactions.

— C'est mon endroit préféré d'Imladris, Cerise. Je vous fais un très grand honneur en vous le montrant.

— Prétentieux ! criai-je avant de m'approcher un peu plus de la cascade. Nous avions beau être au début des beaux jours, le temps était relativement chaud pour la saison. Je m'accroupis pour glisser ma main dans l'eau. Elle était froide mais pas tant que ça.

— Dites-moi, Cerise, nous avons eu une discussion hier, mon frère, Legolas et moi-même et nous avions émis l'idée que peut-être, après votre voyage jusqu'aux Havres Gris, vous souhaiteriez revenir passer quelques temps parmi nous.

Je voyais bien qu'il prenait des pincettes mais malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ce que j'avais entendu un peu plus tôt.

— Pourquoi pas ? dis-je. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendait quelque part, après.

— Je vous trouve bien amère, Cerise, lança le fils d'Elrond avant de sauter sur un rocher et de humer l'air vif de ce début de printemps.

— Pas du tout, répliquai-je avant de me défaire de mes chaussures et de ma robe. Je me retrouvai en chemise avec juste mon soutien-gorge et ma petite culotte en dessous. J'entrai dans l'eau froide. J'eus quelques frissons. Plus que froide, elle était carrément gelée.

— Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Cerise ? me lança Elladan, complètement surpris.

— Je vais nager un peu, ça me fera du bien, dis-je en m'immergeant complètement dans l'eau avant de faire quelques brasses.

Le fils d'Elrond, quant à lui, s'approcha du lac tout en me surveillant, les sourcils froncés. N'y tenant plus, je m'enfonçai dans l'eau avant de nager jusqu'à lui. Il ne s'y attendait pas mais je lui attrapai la cheville et tirai d'un coup sec. Il tomba dans l'eau en criant de fureur.

— Mais vous êtes complètement folle ?! hurla-t-il en recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée par mégarde.

Loin d'avoir peur de lui, je riais à gorge déployée. Bien décidé à se venger de l'affront que je venais de commettre, il tenta de m'enfoncer la tête sous l'eau.

Nous nous amusâmes encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne décide que nous avions fait trempette assez longtemps comme cela.

Il se hissa sur l'une des pierres qui recouvraient le bord de cet étang, ses vêtements trempés, puis me tendit la main que je pris sans hésitation. Il fit des yeux ronds quand il vit ma tenue et me relâcha aussitôt. Je m'aplatis sur le dos dans l'eau.

— Mais, qu'est-ce qui vous prend bon sang ?! éructai-je.

— Mais vous êtes nue ! s'exclama-t-il, scandalisé.

— Je ne suis pas nue, voyons !

Je me hissai à mon tour sur la terre ferme et soupirai en découvrant qu'effectivement ma chemise, loin d'être opaque, dessinait les contours de mon soutien-gorge et de ma culotte. Oui bon, je n'étais certes pas décente mais de là à dire que j'étais nue... Il n'empêche. Je m'étais bien amusée et ça m'avait fait du bien, ce petit intermède insouciant.

Nous repartîmes vers les bâtiments, moi jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autre à Elladan, et lui renfrogné dans son mutisme.

— Elladan, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous choquer.

— Vous ne m'avez pas choqué, Cerise, mais surpris. Je vous pensais plus réservée et délicate.

Je m'arrêtai un instant.

— Moi ?! Réservée et délicate ?! m'exclamai-je choquée. Oh bordel, vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ?

Il poussa un soupire avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne.

— A vrai dire, je crois que je me suis fait une fausse idée sur le peu que je connaissais de vous. Vous sembliez ailleurs et sérieusement éprise de cet elfe ...

— Eprise de quoi ? De cet elfe ? grognai-je furieuse que mon béguin pour l'autre soit si visible aux yeux de tous. Oh mon Gieu quelle honte !

— Pourquoi avoir honte ? C'est plutôt le seigneur Thranduil qui devrait avoir honte de vous déshonorer comme cela sans promesse d'avenir.

Je baissai la tête, dépitée. Tout le monde semblait, au final, au courant. Ce secret n'était en fait qu'un secret de polichinelle. Ne voulant pas en dire plus sur ce qui me chagrinait et parce que cette conversation me foutait le moral en l'air, nous finîmes pas arriver dans la bâtisse principale sans plus dire un mot. Je pensais que notre escapade passerait inaperçue, à tout le moins le fait que nous soyons trempés comme des soupes mais, se trouvait dans la salle principale, Thranduil qui lisait un livre ainsi qu'Elrohir et deux autres elfes que je ne connaissais pas. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils virent dans quel état nous étions.

Décidant de les ignorer et parce que j'étais aussi un peu suicidaire et très énervée, je lançai haut et fort à l'attention d'Elladan :

— Merci pour cette matinée de folie, beau gosse, j'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié !

Je terminai ma ridicule petite tirade digne d'une gamine de quinze ans, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en lui envoyant un baiser de la main. Ensuite, je courus presque jusqu'à la chambre pour me changer, regrettant sur le champ ce que j'avais eu la bêtise de dire.

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'agir comme une idiote ?!

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Cerise commençait à me taper grandement sur les nerfs. Je ne savais vraiment plus sur quel pied danser avec elle. Nous avions pourtant passé une excellente nuit ensemble. Ses actes ainsi que ses longs regards appuyés me montraient une femme amoureuse. Cette idée, loin de me déplaire, m'enchantait même assez pour tout dire.

Alors, je ne comprenais pas.

Au petit déjeuner, elle m'avait à peine adressé un regard. Puis elle était partie avec l'un des fils d'Elrond pour une promenade. Je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre de cet Elladan, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au pire. De la jalousie ? Certainement pas.

La matinée se passa dans un calme assez relatif et je m'abîmais dans la contemplation de mon livre que je lisais à peine quand Cerise et le jumeau d'Elrohir furent enfin de retour. Ils étaient tout deux trempés des pieds à la tête. La robe de Cerise était plaquée contre son corps de façon très impudique. Elladan, quant à lui, affichait un air sombre... coupable ? Mais coupable de quoi ? Mes sourcils se froncèrent devant toutes les éventualités qui défilaient devant moi.

Puis elle lui adressa la parole, toujours sans me regarder, et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas me jeter sur eux quand elle lui lança :

— Merci pour cette matinée de folie, beau gosse, j'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié !

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil évocateur et d'un baiser sonore qu'elle lui envoya de la main. Les yeux d'Elladan pétillaient d'un je-ne-sais-quoi et j'allais dire quelque chose quand Cerise s'éclipsa comme une voleuse.

J'étais fou de rage contre elle. Mais à quoi jouait-elle donc ? J'étais ravi qu'elle ait décidé de retourner à notre chambre, cela m'éviterait de la traîner derrière moi pour lui dire ma façon de penser.

Au bout d'un moment, je posai mon livre doucement sur la table ronde près de mon fauteuil et pris congé de nos hôtes avant d'avancer d'un pas rageur dans les couloirs. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer car je ne répondrai plus de rien. Arrivé devant la porte, je l'ouvris en grand avant de la refermer et de la verrouiller derrière moi. Elle sursauta en me voyant. Fort bien. Elle venait de passer une chemise propre et ses cheveux avaient été séchés et peignés. Son regard se fit fuyant, ce qui m'exaspéra au plus haut point.

—Pouvons-nous savoir à quoi vous jouez depuis ce matin ?! tonnai-je, totalement hors de moi.

— Mais je ne joue pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dépêchant de fermer les boutons de sa chemise.

— Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Avec vous, on avance, on recule, ce qui devient franchement exaspérant.

A ma grande surprise, elle s'esclaffa bruyamment.

— Parce qu'avec vous, peut-être, c'est une promenade de santé ? se moqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son opulente poitrine.

Elle était furieuse et si je ne l'avais pas été aussi, je pense que j'aurais conclu cette dispute autrement.

— Je n'aime pas que l'on se joue de moi, jeune fille, dis-je d'une voix dure tout en avançant jusqu'à elle. Qui y a t-il entre ce semi-elfe et vous ?

— Entre moi et qui ? Elladan ?! Mais rien ! hurla-t-elle avant de faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Nous avons juste passé un peu de bon temps ensemble, c'est tout, continua-t-elle sans pour autant me regarder. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous gêne, Thranduil ?!

En quoi ça me gêne ?! Mais elle se moquait de moi ?

— Vous êtes ma femme, bien sûr que cela me gêne que vous fassiez les yeux doux à un autre, et plus qu'un peu, dis-je frémissant de rage. Vous vous ridiculisez !

Je capturai avec fureur ses bras entre mes mains.

— Votre femme, cracha-t-elle, se nomme Elenna et je vais vous dire un truc, mon gars, JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE FEMME ! Je suis Cerise !

N'y tenant plus et parce que ma colère arrivait à un certain paroxysme, je la plaquai durement contre le mur.

— Cela suffit ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, vous êtes Elenna et vous le serez, c'est un ordre !

Elle tourna la tête. Son regard se voila.

— Vous êtes un imbécile, Thranduil. Vous ne pouvez pas m'ordonner d'être ce que je ne veux pas être. — Ses yeux se vrillèrent aux miens — Quand comprendrez-vous que je ne suis la réincarnation de personne ? Est-ce plus facile pour vous de croire cela pour pouvoir tringler qui vous voulez ensuite ? Avez-vous dit la même chose à Maeiell ? Qu'elle était Elenna quand vous la culbutiez sur votre lit ? Ça vous permettait de mieux dormir après, peut-être ?

Effaré parce qu'elle osait me dire, je la lâchai en reculant d'un pas, comme si elle m'avait touché physiquement. Pour qui me prenait-elle ? Je n'étais pas ce genre de mâle. Comment osait-elle seulement y songer ?!

— Je n'ai jamais pris une de mes maîtresses pour ma douce et bien aimée épouse, dis-je d'une voix dure.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et tourna légèrement la tête, évitant mon regard.

— C'est encore pire, alors. Vous savez qu'un jour vous retrouverez votre âme sœur et pourtant, en attendant, ça ne vous empêche pas d'aller tirer un coup à droite et à gauche. C'est tellement facile pour vous, en fait. — Elle redressa sa tête, ses yeux me transperçant jusqu'à l'âme — Sincèrement, Thranduil, j'espère que le jour où vous la retrouverez vraiment, elle aura eu autant d'amants que vous de maîtresses. Cela ne serait que justice.

J'y avais songé et cette éventualité me tuait tout aussi bien que le reste. Je ne partageais pas ce qui était à moi. Jamais ! Comment osait-elle seulement me tenir tête avec de telles insinuations ?

Ne sachant que répondre et voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait été trop loin, je levai le bras pour la gifler mais me ravisai à temps. Je ne voulais pas la frapper même si ses paroles me faisaient mal. Je n'étais pas celui qu'elle décrivait, je ne voulais pas l'être... Je voulais juste retrouver un peu de chaleur dans ce cœur qui ne battait plus... Jusqu'à elle.

Au lieu de cela, je lui pris le visage entre ma main et le tournai vers moi, tout en m'approchant d'elle.

— Vous parlez Quenya, Cerise, tout comme ma femme le parlait. Vous êtes certes très différentes mais qui me dit que vous ne l'êtes pas ? Vous êtes attirée par moi comme je le suis par vous. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose...

— C'est tellement plus facile de le croire, à tout le moins jusqu'aux Havres Gris où vous me laisserez tel un paquet trop encombrant parce que finalement, vous vous serez rendu compte que je n'étais pas celle que vous attendiez.

— Vous êtes humaine, Cerise, Valinor n'est pas pour vous ! assénai-je d'une voix implacable.

— Et si je suis Elenna ?

Sa question resta en suspens. Si elle l'était, que ferai-je ?

— Je croyais que vous ne l'étiez pas, murmurai-je en approchant ma bouche de la sienne.

— C'est vrai. Je ne le suis pas, je suis Cerise, une humaine qui vient d'un autre monde et qui espère de tout son cœur y retourner un jour, et le plus tôt possible.

A ma grande surprise, ce fut elle qui combla les quelques centimètres qui séparaient encore nos lèvres, pour m'embrasser en un baiser vorace et violent. Relâchant sa tête, je l'attirai encore plus contre moi pour savourer ce moment. C'était loin d'être doux, la dispute était loin d'être finie mais l'envie et l'excitation qui résultaient de cette confrontation étaient trop fortes. Je sentis sa main défaire mon pantalon pour y extirper, tel un trophée, mon membre érigé qui se consumait déjà de désir pour elle. Avec violence, je lui déchirai, à mon tour, son sous vêtement, la hissai contre le mur et la pénétrai sans plus attendre.

Nous fîmes l'amour aussi violemment qu'il était possible de le faire et, bientôt, nos râles de plaisir remplacèrent nos cris de disputes.

Cet intermède s'acheva aussi vite qu'il avait commencé et, tandis que je me remettais à peine de ce que nous venions de vivre, je la vis se déplacer, quittant le rempart de mon corps sans une once de regret. Avec une certaine lenteur, elle ramassa son linge déchiré qu'elle jeta dans un panier avant de récupérer un autre dessous. Je l'observai un moment et, dès qu'elle fut décemment habillée et recoiffée, elle se retourna vers moi, le visage voilé par une incommensurable tristesse qui m'atteignit en plein cœur.

— Vous savez, Seigneur Thranduil, ce n'est pas l'amour que nous faisons, c'est la haine.

Et elle sortit, me laissant là, débraillé et plus déphasé que jamais. Je n'esquissai aucun mouvement ni ne dit quoique ce soit pour la retenir.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

J'avais le cœur en miettes et me sentais totalement perdue. Malgré mon trop plein de chagrin, les larmes ne voulaient pas couler. J'étais encore très en colère contre lui. Quand s'apercevrait-il que j'étais moi et personne d'autre ? Je n'osais même pas lui confier le quart de mes rêves de peur qu'il ne les interprète encore comme un signe que j'étais celle qu'il avait perdue.

Je l'aimais, bordel, et je ne savais pas comment gérer ça. Le séduire, ça ne semblait pas marcher des masses. Le rendre jaloux ? Les disputes comme celle que nous venions d'avoir, non merci, j'avais déjà donné. J'aurais tellement souhaité qu'il m'aime pour ce que je suis et non ce qu'il voudrait que je sois. Je commençais sérieusement à la haïr, cette Elenna de malheur.

Perdue dans mes pensées, mes pas m'amenèrent jusqu'à une autre aile de la demeure de Fondcombe. Prise d'un élan de curiosité, j'allai jusqu'à une terrasse ouverte et cernée par un immense jardin verdoyant. Dans un coin, assis contre un arbre, Gimli fumait sa pipe tout en admirant le ciel bleu.

— Pourquoi restez-vous seul, Gimli ? demandai-je poliment et aussi pour lui faire remarquer ma présence.

Il sursauta légèrement et partit d'un rire joyeux.

— Ah vous m'avez surpris en pleine contemplation céleste, Cerise ! gloussa-t-il tout en inspirant une nouvelle bouffée de fumée.

— Ce n'était pas mon intention, dis-je doucement en m'approchant de lui.

Je m'assis à ses côtés avant même qu'il ne m'y invite.

— Une jolie demoiselle comme vous ne devrait pas perdre son temps avec la tristesse, me dit gentiment Gimli en me lançant un regard en coin.

— Mais je ne suis pas triste ! objectai-je, étonnée qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

— Je ne veux pas vous paraître impoli mais... tout Fondcombe a dû vous entendre vous disputer avec le Seigneur Thranduil.

J'avalai de travers. Je n'avais pas réalisé que Fondcombe n'était pas les appartements du roi à Eryn Lasgalen. Ca me rendit encore plus furieuse de m'être donnée ainsi en spectacle et Thranduil le serait encore plus quand il découvrirait que les autres avaient eu vent de tout ça. Mandieu, quelle horreur !

Je soupirai lourdement.

— Ce n'était pas le but, Gimli, et ça me gêne que vous ayez été témoin de tout ça.

Il se mit à rire.

— Ce n'est rien, ça met du piquant dans notre voyage, mais ça me désole pour vous... Vous auriez pu trouver mieux pour tomber amoureuse que cet idiot d'elfe qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son royal nez.

Il détendit ses courtes jambes tout en reprenant une bouffée de sa pipe.

— Vous avez raison mais vous êtes un peu mal placé pour me reprocher cet amour... Après tout, vous aimez bien une femme, que dis-je, une elfe déjà prise.

— Aaah ! Dame Galadriel, souffla-t-il avec une telle vénération dans la voix que je n'eus pas le cœur à me moquer de lui.

— Au moins elle, elle vous respecte, dis-je avec un sourire contrit.

— Allons, allons, je suis certain qu'il vous respecte aussi à sa manière, tenta de me réconforter Gimli en me tapotant l'épaule.

— Qui respecte qui ? demanda Legolas que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

Il nous regarda tour à tour avant de s'asseoir avec nous.

— Nous parlions de votre père et du fait qu'il ne me respectait pas, commençai-je, la mine sombre.

— Allons, Cerise, vous savez bien que ce n'est pas vrai, m'interrompit Legolas. Il vous estime beaucoup, au contraire. Il ne sait juste pas comment s'y prendre, c'est tout.

Je levai la tête, admirant le ciel quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux et de revenir vers lui.

— Vous osez le défendre, dis-je. Après tout ce que vous m'avez dit, ce que vous savez, vous osez prétendre qu'il a du respect pour moi ?

— Cerise, reprit-il doucement, ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour ce genre de conversation. Si vous voulez en discuter, faites-le avec lui et avec une autre approche, sans doute parviendrez-vous à de meilleures conclusions.

— N'importe quoi ! m'emportai-je avant de me lever et de partir.

— Revenez, Cerise, m'interpella Gimli, mais je continuai sans me retourner. J'avais envie d'être seule. Vous avez été dur avec elle, mon ami, entendis-je tout de même Gimli dire à Legolas.

Oui il l'avait été mais... Il avait aussi raison. Ce n'était pas en nous hurlant dessus comme des chiffonniers que nous résoudrions nos problèmes.

oO0Oo

La journée passa aussi lentement que possible. Je fis en sorte de ne croiser personne et ce fut assez compliqué car tous les elfes se trouvaient sur les différentes terrasses de Fondcombe et ma chambre... était aussi celle de Thranduil. Je n'avais aucune envie de le croiser pour le moment. Dépitée, je rasais les murs, tel Casper le fantôme, puis les différentes allées fleuries pour me retrouver dans le fameux bosquet qui semblait être désert. C'était celui que j'avais vu le premier soir, où j'avais failli dévoiler à Thranduil l'étendue de mon amour pour lui. Quelle idiote. L'amour rendait vraiment débile.

Soulagée de savoir cet endroit bien caché et en retrait du reste, j'allai directement m'asseoir sur la banquette et décidai de passer le reste de l'après-midi ici. Je dus m'endormir un long moment car quand mes yeux se rouvrirent, le soleil avait laissé place au crépuscule et les étoiles commençaient déjà à poindre dans le firmament de la nuit. Il faisait un peu froid. Je me mis bientôt à frissonner mais je m'en fichais, j'étais si bien ici. J'avais encore rêvé de lui, cet _Eru_. Il était toujours d'une extrême gentillesse avec moi et persistait à m'appeler Elenwë. Il tenait absolument à ce que je voie son œuvre. C'était la deuxième fois que je rêvais de lui et ça me perturbait grandement. Ça avait l'air si réel...

— Vous ne devriez pas rester seule comme cela, _Vanimalda hiril_.

Me retournant, je vis Elladan qui s'installa à côté de moi.

— J'avais envie d'être seule, Elladan.

Il secoua la tête.

— Je suis Elrohir, me reprit-il. Cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un ne nous avait pas confondus.

Je me mis à rougir de confusion.

— Ah ! Je suis désolée.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Mais dites-moi plutôt ce qui vous a poussé à rêver de solitude alors que nous sommes tous en train de savourer un bon repas, de belles discussions et de la bonne musique ?

A l'entendre, je venais de commettre un sacrilège. Ah ces elfes !

— Eh bien, figurez-vous que déjà et d'une, je n'ai pas spécialement faim, de deux vos discussions sont aussi chiantes qu'un exposé sur la physique quantique et de trois votre musique pourrait à la rigueur trouver sa place dans une maison de vieux croulants pour aider à leur sieste.

Elrohir me dévisagea un instant, un peu bouche-bée, ce qui provoqua en moi un rire de dérision.

— Vous êtes décidément bien étrange, finit-il par me dire.

— C'est marrant parce que personnellement, c'est moi qui vous trouve tous étranges, mais bon, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, je viens d'un autre monde bien différent de celui-ci.

— Un autre monde, répéta-t-il pensif. Il est bien dommage que vous n'ayez pas rencontré ma grand-mère. Galadriel aurait pu vous aider.

Je me mis à rire jaune.

— Détrompez-vous, je l'ai rencontrée et elle n'a rien pu faire pour moi.

Mes propos le surprirent encore plus.

— Etrange, répéta-t-il à nouveau, vraiment étrange.

Dépitée par la tournure que prenait cette conversation, je m'enfonçai un peu plus sur la banquette tout en ramenant mes genoux sous mon menton, mes pieds nus posés sur les coussins.

— Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes arrivée dans notre monde ? me demanda-t-il.

Je soufflai, plus démotivée que jamais.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, Elrohir. Je suis arrivée... Ça s'est passé juste comme ça. Pouf, dis-je en claquant des doigts. Adieu le bois de Vincennes, bonjour Mirkwood.

— Je vais vous dire ce que je crois, moi, vous n'êtes pas là sans raison... Jamais Eru Ilúvatar ni les Valar, ne feraient une chose qui ne soit pas motivée par une bonne raison.

Je relevai la tête au nom d' _Eru_ , complètement surprise.

— Vous connaissez _Eru_ ? soufflai-je surprise. Ce qui me valut un regard interrogateur.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

J'inclinai la tête, la posant contre mon bras qui reposait sur mes genoux et considérait l'elfe d'un œil.

— Eru est un vieux monsieur qui m'est apparu dans mes rêves. Deux fois, murmurai-je tout en observant ses réactions. D'abord curieux, il afficha un air interloqué ensuite.

— Excusez-moi, mais c'est proprement effarant ! Eru n'apparaît que rarement aux Haut-Elfes et vous... C'est… excusez-moi, c'est presque incroyable.

— Sans vouloir vous vexer, Elrohir, mais... qui est Eru au juste ?

— Mais le Dieu d'Arda, le père de toutes choses en ces terres, son créateur !

Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, et faisant la liaison avec le Dieu de mon monde, je partis d'un franc éclat de rire. J'en pleurai presque.

— Oh mon Gieu, vous êtes sérieux là ? Vous croyez en un seul Dieu ? Une puissance divine qui contrôlerait tout ici ? Mais je croyais que vous aviez différents dieux dans votre monde ?

— Non, pas du tout. Les Valar sont des Ainur, qui certes, sont vénérés ici-bas mais Eru... C'est... Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ce que cela m'inspire.

— Ne me dites rien alors, je ne crois pas que je serai en mesure de comprendre, moi qui suis profondément athée.

— Athée ?

— Je ne crois pas en l'existence de Dieu, répondis-je.

— Et vous ne croyez donc pas en ce que vous vivez ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon cœur rata un battement. Comment avait-il deviné ?

— Vous êtes trop perspicace pour votre propre bien, Elrohir.

— Et vous encore bien trop jeune pour vous enfermer de la sorte, mademoiselle. Vous ne devriez pas rester seule ici. Ce n'est pas bien.

Je secouai la tête négativement.

— S'il vous plait, laissez-moi encore un peu de temps.

— Très bien, répondit-il avant de se lever.

— Elrohir, l'interpellai-je, — Il se retourna vers moi —, ne dites à personne ce que je viens de vous dire... Au sujet de mes rêves ou d'Eru.

Il s'inclina avant de poser la main sur son cœur et je le vis remonter le sentier qui menait aux bâtiments principaux, me laissant une nouvelle fois seule en compagnie de moi-même et de mes démons.

Je restais encore un moment à me tourmenter quand une chanson parvint à mes oreilles.

Cette voix était emplie de tant de tristesse et d'amour que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Je ne comprenais pas le sens des paroles mais je reconnus la beauté de cette douce mélodie. L'elfe qui la chantait avait une voix vibrante et incroyablement riche en émotions. J'avais trouvé que Legolas chantait merveilleusement bien mais cet elfe-là... C'était de l'or encore plus pur qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Attirée comme un aimant, je me levai pour aller à la source même de cette douce musique qui étreignait si fortement mon cœur.

Mes pas me portèrent en travers d'un bois luxuriant et bientôt, j'arrivai dans une sorte de petite clairière aménagée. Mon incroyable chanteur se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi, caché par l'obscurité, et hormis sa longue chevelure qui semblait blonde, je ne pouvais pas distinguer son visage.

J'avançai encore, le cœur battant la chamade. Il n'avait pas cessé de chanter et sa tête légèrement inclinée en arrière m'indiquait qu'il regardait le ciel étoilé.

— C'est magnifique ce que vous fredonnez, soufflai-je, intimidée par cet elfe qui avait su capter quelque chose en moi et qui m'avait profondément remuée. Bien plus que n'importe quelle autre chanson... Même celle de Legolas.

L'elfe se retourna, choqué que je l'interrompe ainsi, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur quand je reconnus l'interprète de cette mélodie.

— Cerise ?! s'exclama-t-il.

La lune, comme conspiratrice de cet instant aussi étrange qu'impromptu, éclaira de ses doux rayons son visage parfaitement abasourdi de me trouver ici. Je ne pouvais pas croire, je n'arrivais pas à croire que l'auteur de ce chant magnifique soit...

— Thranduil ? murmurai-je, encore sous le choc.

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir développer plus sur les jumeaux d'Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir, car j'ai beaucoup aimé les interactions qu'ils ont eu avec Cerise. A voir pour des annexes.

\- Et oui, Thranduil chante et il adore ça... Quoique je le vois mal participer à The Voice... Quoique ; )


	28. Le Songe d'une Nuit de Printemps

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 27 est en ligne ! Il n'avait jamais été publié ici en fait puisque je m'étais arrêtée au chapitre 26 avant de "déménager".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **27**

 **Le Songe d'une Nuit de Printemps**

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Après avoir laissé Cerise partir, j'étais resté seul dans notre chambre, essayant de remettre de l'ordre autant dans mes idées que dans mes vêtements. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit avait touché une nouvelle corde sensible en moi. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal ni la forcer en quoi que ce soit. Si elle n'était pas celle que je croyais, je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Mais si Elenna n'était pas revenue, comment et quand la retrouverai-je ? Cette idée me mit très mal à l'aise. Je n'aurais pas du l'être. Elle était celle qui m'importait le plus et pourtant, une part infime de ma personne se disait que si Elenna ne revenait pas, il me restait toujours Cerise. Cette idée m'emplit d'un tel ravissement que j'en fus immédiatement perturbé. Peut-être devrais-je songer à prendre mes distances avec elle et à me recentrer sur la quête de mon âme sœur. Soupirant un bon coup, je me passai ensuite la main sur le visage. Je me sentais tellement harassé.

N'étant pas d'humeur à supporter la présence des autres elfes, je décidai de rester dans ma chambre et partis en quête d'une carafe de vin. J'en fus pour mes frais. N'étant pas dans mes appartements à Eryn Lasgalen ou même dans notre tente, Galion n'avait pas cru bon de m'apporter quoi que ce soit à boire. Comprenant que je devrais soit faire sans, soit sortir pour trouver de quoi m'abreuver, je grognai de frustration. Depuis que nous avions entrepris ce long voyage, j'avais du prendre sur moi pour réduire considérablement ma consommation quotidienne. Bien sûr, je me rattrapais le soir quand je le pouvais mais la plupart du temps, j'étais freiné par Cerise. Elle n'aimait pas me voir empâté par l'alcool.

Cerise. Invariablement, mes pensées revenaient vers elle. Elle avait tellement changé depuis que nous la connaissions. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle me paraissait indispensable, un peu comme l'air que nous devions respirer pour survivre. Ah, Varda, que m'arrivait-il ?! Seule mon Elenna m'avait un jour fait ressentir ce genre de choses. Comment était-ce seulement possible ?!

Totalement perdu, je sortis sur la terrasse qui surplombait la chambre et m'affalai dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvait près d'une petite table. Malgré mon abattement, je ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier le lieu. Elrohir et Elladan nous avaient fait un bien beau cadeau en nous octroyant l'une des plus belles pièces d'Imladris.

Face à moi s'étendaient de magnifiques rangées d'arbres ponctuées, tous les trois mètres environ, par d'impressionnantes cascades ; ces eaux provenaient des hauteurs enneigés des monts Brumeux. Un endroit aussi magnifique qu'indompté. Nous avions l'impression de le connaître et pourtant, il pouvait toujours nous réserver de nouvelles surprises. Tout comme Cerise, songeai-je avec dépit. Cette petite était en train de me faire perdre la tête. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi confus de toute ma longue existence.

Quand l'heure du repas de midi arriva, je partis à la recherche de Galion pour qu'il puisse m'apporter de quoi me sustenter dans mes appartements privés. Mon envie de solitude ne s'était pas encore tarie. En chemin, je croisai quelques elfes, des Ñoldor pour la plupart, et quelques elfes verts, d'autres invités des jumeaux. Ils me dévisagèrent un instant tout en échangeant des messes-basses et en secouant leur tête. Passant près d'eux mais les ignorant superbement — un roi était au dessus de tout cela — j'entendis toutefois, "cri", "dispute" et "l'humaine". Cela n'aurait pas du me surprendre. Tout Imladris devait être au courant de cette altercation. J'avais grande hâte de partir d'ici.

Enfin, je tombai sur mon échanson et lui demandai de m'apporter mon repas. Je ne vis pas Cerise en parcourant les couloirs et me dis qu'elle devait probablement goûter la compagnie de mon fils ou d'autres Ellir. Je ne la cherchai pas, c'était mieux ainsi.

L'après-midi se passa sans heurts et plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, puis vint l'heure du crépuscule où chaque elfe se retrouva sur les différentes terrasses de la demeure, profitant de l'instant présent et cette fois-ci, je décidai de me montrer.

Les jumeaux étaient en pleine conversation avec Legolas, Finlenn et le nain. J'allais les rejoindre quand je fus interpellé par le bras droit de Finlenn, Tamril.

Ce dernier avait une démarche fière et assurée. Son regard était franc et plein de défi. Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur. Que me voulait-il ?

— Mon Seigneur, me permettriez-vous de m'entretenir un bref instant avec vous ? me demanda-t-il, sa main sur le cœur.

J'acquiesçai avant de désigner une table en retrait qui était couverte, comme toutes les autres, de mets aussi somptueux qu'appétissants.

— Que me veux-tu, Tamril ? le questionnai-je en me servant une assiette de crudités — j'avais oublié qu'à Imladris, on mangeait si peu de viande.

— Mon Seigneur, loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser et croyez bien que cela ne me viendrait jamais en tête mais... J'aimerais connaître vos intentions vis-à-vis de Cerise.

Je mastiquai lentement avant de me tourner vers lui, les yeux plissés. Pourquoi, par Mandos, me demandait-il lui aussi une chose pareille ? Je voyais mal mon fils s'entretenir de cela avec un simple garde à moins que... Je déglutis avant de prendre la parole.

— En quoi mes intentions vous concernent-elles ? demandai-je très froidement.

— Cela me regarde car j'ai l'intention de lui faire la cour comme il se doit. Cerise mérite d'être aimée et respectée par quelqu'un qui l'apprécie vraiment.

Il m'avait dit cela sans ciller, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'aimais sa témérité. Cependant...

— Vous pensez être la personne qu'il lui faut ? questionnai-je en l'avisant de la tête aux pieds, essayant par la même occasion de le déstabiliser.

— J'aimerais l'être, oui.

Je haussai, à nouveau, un sourcil. Il avait l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

— Donc vous ne venez plus à Valinor avec nous, je présume, dis-je négligemment en prenant une tranche de pain et en portant un morceau à ma bouche.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis pâlir. Parfait.

— Je... souhaiterais l'emmener avec moi. Si elle accepte de devenir ma compagne, je me porterai garant d'elle.

Je partis d'un grand éclat de rire.

— N'ai-je jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide et naïf ?! répliquai-je durement.

Mon sourire de façade fit place à un masque dur.

— Aucun humain n'a été, n'est, et ne sera jamais accepté sur les Terres Immortelles des Valar. Vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi, Tamril. À moins que la grande Varda Elbereth et son époux Manwë Sulimo, dans leur immense mansuétude, ne lui octroie l'immense privilège d'être transformée en elfe et vous savez bien que cela reste une légende.

— Alors je resterai avec elle ! cria-t-il en se levant.

Ses yeux, toujours fixés aux miens, exprimaient autant de colère que de détermination. Il n'en démordait pas. Cela était tout à son honneur, je devais bien en convenir.

— Asseyez-vous, dis-je plus bas.

Je ne voulais pas que nos voisins entendent notre conversation même si je me doutais que les plus proches ne devaient pas en perdre une miette.

— Je n'irai pas à Valinor, continua-t-il à me dire tout en reprenant sa place.

— Comment pouvez-vous fomenter des projets avec une personne qui ne vous voit même pas ? repris-je dégoûté.

Car cela, je le savais et le tenais pour acquis, Cerise n'entretenait aucun tendre penchant pour lui.

— Mais elle le sait ! s'exclama-t-il. Je lui ai déjà fait part de mes intentions. Je ferai tout pour me montrer digne de son amour... Si elle m'aime un jour...

Cette conversation commençait à m'agacer. Il se berçait d'illusions, néanmoins. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il la séduise sous mes yeux.

— Elle n'est pas à vous, Tamril, et ne le sera jamais !

— Mais Mon...

— Ecoutez-moi bien, dis-je en serrant les dents, elle m'appartient. Tant que je n'aurai pas quitté la Terre du Milieu, je vous interdis de tenter quoique ce soit avec elle. Cerise est à moi, et à personne d'autre.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il proteste et me levai pour partir. Tout cela m'avait coupé l'appétit.

Je marchai un moment dans les sentiers qui serpentaient en contrebas et me retrouvai dans une clairière qui semblait avoir été laissée à l'abandon. Au loin, je pouvais entendre le bruit des chutes qui se déversaient dans la Bruinen. Le ciel était dégagé, laissant apercevoir ses étoiles qui brillaient d'une douce lueur, apaisant mon esprit torturé. Je me souvins alors d'un chant que j'avais moi-même composé il y a de cela des millénaires. Comme pris par la magie du moment, je ne pus à peine empêcher le son de ma voix de s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres entrouvertes.

Je ne chantais plus depuis la mort d'Elenna et pourtant ce soir, cette envie fut comme un besoin irrépressible, aussi vital que l'air était nécessaire pour respirer. Il fallait que je chante cette mélopée devant le firmament de la nuit étoilée, seul témoin de ma trop grande faiblesse passagère.

La mélodie sortait d'entre mes lèvres sans que je puisse l'arrêter et sans que je ne cherche à l'en empêcher. Les mots étaient doux et s'envolaient, bercés par la brise fraîche de Manwë Sulimo. C'était bon, et cela faisait mal en même temps.

— C'est magnifique ce que vous fredonnez, me dit une voix qui arriva à mes oreilles comme un délectable murmure. Je l'aurais reconnu entre toutes. Je me retournai pour la dévisager. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnu car j'étais caché dans l'ombre mais moi, j'avais tout de suite su que c'était elle.

— Cerise ?! m'exclamai-je, un peu décontenancé de la trouver là et... Elle m'avait entendu.

— Thranduil ? l'entendis-je en retour comme le propre écho de mon étonnement de me retrouver face à elle ici.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'entendrais le grand roi d'Eryn Lasgalen chanter, j'aurais ri devant la personne qui aurait osé me dire ça. Parce que j'imaginais mal Thranduil ouvrir la bouche pour chanter. Il semblait tellement... inaccessible. J'avais déjà du mal à me dire que lui et moi faisions l'amour alors... Ce fut un peu trop pour mon pauvre petit cœur qui décida de jouer les saltimbanques. Il rata plusieurs battements avant d'accélérer et je sentis la panique monter en moi. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer et je crus bien m'étouffer. Je me serais probablement écroulée par terre si Thranduil n'avait pas été si rapide. Il me rattrapa, à temps, par le bras.

— Merci, dis-je, aussi essoufflée que si j'avais couru un marathon.

— Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix remplie d'inquiétude.

Je me relevai en inspirant un bon coup. Ma poitrine me fit très mal. Je venais d'avoir une crise de tachycardie assez violente. Je détestais quand ça m'arrivait.

— Ce n'est rien, juste... Une forte émotion, répondis-je en rougissant comme une gamine.

— Une forte émotion ? répéta-t-il comme si j'étais devenue stupide.

Voulant changer de sujet et n'appréciant pas son air des plus inquiets, je fis ce que je pus pour faire diversion. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais une pauvre chose fragile et sans défense.

— Ben oui, vous entendre chanter, c'était quelque chose ! Christophe Willem et Josh Groban peuvent aller se rhabiller, vous avez une de ces voix, putain ! Vous avez jamais songé à faire " _La Nouvelle Star pour les Elfes_ " ou " _The Voice Spécial Elfes_ " ? Non sérieux quoi, vous assurez grave !

Fière de ma connerie, j'attendis qu'il s'énerve mais au lieu de cela, il me prit le menton entre ses doigts pour relever mon visage.

— Vous ne m'aurez pas cette fois, _Melda heri_ , me dit-il me dévisageant avec une telle intensité que ça me mit mal à l'aise. Tous les elfes gris savent chanter, c'est un de leurs plus beaux dons.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que lui dire et je me souvins que nous étions toujours fâchés. Et pourquoi l'étions-nous, déjà ? Ça y est ! L'Alzheimer me guettait. Je dus rembobiner le disque de la journée pour m'en souvenir. Ah oui ...

— Lâchez-moi, Thranduil, je suis toujours fâchée contre-vous !

Loin de me laisser partir, il raffermit sa prise sur moi en passant un bras derrière mon dos.

— Allez-vous me dire réellement ce qu'il se passe dans votre petite tête depuis ce matin ? Vous êtes froide et aussi inaccessible que le grand Ouest peut l'être.

Le dévisageant à travers mes paupières baissées, je vis que cela le chagrinait vraiment... Mais pourquoi ? Que lui importait ce que je ressentais, après tout.

— Je ne peux pas, Thranduil, soufflais-je, désemparée.

Mon cœur se remit à battre sourdement. Si je ne mourrais pas d'une crise cardiaque dans l'heure, ce serait un miracle.

— Dois-je appeler Legolas pour que lui puisse connaître ce que vous me refusez de révéler ? cracha-t-il sourdement.

Le calme semblait avoir laissé place à la tempête. Je ne comprenais pas.

— Que viens faire Legolas dans tout ça ? balbutiai-je, perdue.

Cette fois-ci, il me relâcha et fit quelque pas à travers le bois avant de revenir vers moi.

— A moi, vous ne dites jamais rien. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas mais vous me refusez l'accès de votre cœur, Cerise.

A ces mots, je crus que j'allais m'étouffer. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il me demandait ?

— Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, Thranduil ? me moquai-je un peu trop durement. Vous voulez que je vous livre sur un plateau ce que je réserverais à la seule personne en qui j'aurais une confiance absolue et un amour aveugle ? Mon âme sœur, si je puis dire ?

Je secouai la tête, tentant de faire partir le chagrin qui commençait à déferler en moi. Au loin, je l'entendis soupirer.

— Je ne vous en demande pas tant, Cerise, je veux juste savoir ce qui ne va pas et pourquoi vous m'ignorez depuis ce matin.

Ces mots me firent bien plus mal que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mais quel égoïste !

— Je vous ai entendu, Legolas et vous, parler de mon avenir ce matin. Je n'ai pas apprécié d'être rabaissée au rang de chose inutile, voire encombrante.

— Vous ne l'êtes pas, Cerise.

Il tenta de me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussai.

— Non, effectivement. Je refuse d'être juste prise pour une idiote, Thranduil. J'ai bien compris que si vous avez changé à mon égard, c'est parce que vous me preniez pour votre femme. Je ne sais même pas quelle mouche vous a piqué de croire une connerie pareille ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle cette autre putain de langue, je ne m'en rends même pas compte, qui plus est. Pourquoi je fais ce genre de rêves bizarres et pourquoi ce vieil homme veut me montrer son œuvre ? Je ne sais pas et ça m'énerve, ça me rend folle, même ! Je veux rentrer chez moi, Thranduil ! Revoir les gens qui m'aiment et qui tiennent vraiment à moi, et pas parce qu'on me prend pour une autre qu'on voudrait bien que je sois !

J'avais le cœur en bandoulière et je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je m'en voulais de me montrer aussi faible devant lui mais... Il fallait que ça sorte, sinon j'allais exploser.

— Cerise, tenta t-il doucement.

— Je n'ai pas fini, le coupai-je, ma voix tremblant légèrement. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'être arraché à votre monde et de vous retrouver dans un univers complètement inconnu. Vous n'avez même pas idée de ce que je ressens et vous vous en fichez, ça je l'ai bien compris, mais vous savez quoi ? Moi je vais vous le dire, ce que j'ai sur mon putain de cœur ! Je vous déteste de me faire ressentir le dixième de ce que je ressens pour vous ! Depuis le jour où je suis tombée sur vous, vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer et un cauchemar. Vous vous servez de moi depuis le début et vous vous donnez de fausses excuses pour pouvoir m'apprécier un tant soit peu mais ce n'est pas moi que vous aimez, finalement, mais cette... Cette Elenna de malheur ! crachai-je écœurée.

— Je vous interdis de...

— Je n'ai toujours pas fini, putain d'elfe borné et égoïste que vous êtes ! Vous êtes l'être le plus ignoble que je connaisse. Finalement, j'aurais préféré mourir dévorée par une araignée géante au lieu de poser les yeux sur vous ! Je vous déteste de vous aimer comme une folle ! Je vous hais et vous méprise parce que sans vous, j'ai l'impression que jamais plus je ne saurai vivre normalement ! Vous êtes content, là ? Je suis amoureuse de vous et vous... Vous ne me voyez même pas, vous voyez _l'autre_ !

J'allais m'enfuir, ne supportant plus de me ridiculiser comme ça devant lui mais il fut plus rapide que moi et je me retrouvai bientôt coincée entre ses bras. Folle de rage, de désespoir et de peine combinés, je tentai de me débattre en le frappant à la poitrine mais il me tenait fermement contre lui. Je perdis toute contenance quand sa main vint caresser doucement ma tête. De quel droit faisait-il cela ? Je me mis à pleurer comme jamais, tout en geignant comme une sale petite morveuse. Comme je m'en voulais de me laisser aller comme ça devant lui. Je n'avais plus pleuré de cette manière depuis le premier mois où j'étais arrivée dans ce monde de fous.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, Thranduil ne me regardait pas faire avec un air de curiosité et d'écœurement mélangés, non, il me consolait me chuchotant des mots en Sindarin que je ne comprenais pas mais qui firent redoubler mes pleurs. Je compris que j'en avais besoin.

Je le sentis à peine me soulever de terre pour me prendre tout contre lui comme une simple petite fille. Par réflexe, j'accrochai mes bras autour de son cou, continuant à pleurer mais plus doucement et me laissant porter jusqu'à notre chambre.

Nous restâmes enlacés, je ne sais combien de temps, mais je finis par sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il me fredonnait une chanson à l'oreille tout en me caressant le dos. Toute à ma détresse, je n'avais pas eu conscience que mon désespoir l'avait bien plus touché que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Je l'avais ramenée dans la chambre que nous occupions, elle pleurant contre mon cou et moi... Complètement remué par tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire, de m'avouer. Je me détestai d'être à ce point préoccupé par son mal-être. Seule mon Elenna aurait du m'importer mais ce n'était pas mon épouse qui avait besoin de moi dans l'immédiat, mais bel et bien Cerise.

Quand j'avais voulu l'allonger sur le lit, elle n'avait pas voulu desserrer son étreinte contre moi et je n'avais pas eu le cœur à l'abandonner comme cela. Elle continua à pleurer un moment puis ce fut le silence. Je crus qu'elle s'était endormie mais elle me prit au dépourvu quand je tentai une nouvelle fois de m'éloigner d'elle.

— Restez, s'il vous plait, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

— Cerise, il faut que je m'absente quelques minutes, je reviens le plus vite possible.

— Non, s'il vous plait ! insista-t-elle.

— Je ne peux pas, dis-je en rougissant bien malgré moi.

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder fixement, intriguée de mon embarras manifeste.

— Que se passe-t-il ? me demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne m'avait toujours pas lâché.

Je me mordis la langue mais à son haussement de sourcils, je compris que je n'avais pas le choix.

— Il faut que j'aille au cabinet d'aisance.

Voilà, je l'avais dit mais ce n'était pas le genre de conversation que je voulais avoir avec elle.

— Oh ! dit-elle en comprenant enfin mon malaise.

Elle me libéra enfin et j'eus tout à fait honte de me lever aussi rapidement que possible avant de prendre la fuite.

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard comme je le lui avais promis et je fus rassuré de voir qu'elle était toujours là, assise contre le montant du lit. Son visage, cependant, était blême et ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

— Ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure, Cerise...

— Je le pensais, me coupa-t-elle. Tout ce que je vous ai dit, je le pensais.

Je m'approchai d'elle avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

— Je le sais bien, Cerise, mais ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais vous parler. Malgré votre petite scène de tout à l'heure, j'ai la sourde impression que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit.

Elle se contracta légèrement et ses yeux commencèrent à lancer des flammes.

— Parce que vous croyez que j'ai juste fait une "scène", Thranduil ?

— Non, je ne le voyais pas ainsi, dis-je en me frottant les yeux.

— Alors que vouliez-vous dire ?

— Malgré tout, ma chère petite humaine, je sens, non, j'ai l'intime conviction que vous me cachez encore beaucoup de choses essentielles.

Elle lissa les plis de sa robe et j'étais extrêmement curieux de savoir à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

— Et... Si je n'étais pas qu'une simple humaine ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

Mon cœur, à ses mots, se mit à battre plus fort. Se pouvait-il que...

— Que voulez-vous dire, _Melda heri_ ?

Elle soupira, mettant ma patience à rude épreuve.

— Vous parler est si difficile, j'ai l'impression que vous vous fichez royalement de moi, Thranduil. Vous me demandez d'être honnête et de vous faire confiance, mais vous ? Que me donnez-vous en retour ?

Elle me scrutait intensément, attendant une réponse de ma part, très certainement, pour poursuivre enfin ses révélations.

— Vous avez toute mon attention, Cerise, ma protection et... Autant de choses que je suis en mesure de vous donner. N'est-ce pas assez suffisant ?

Elle fit alors une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : elle se pencha vers moi et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, l'effleurant au passage, ce qui provoqua en moi une myriade de sensations tout aussi excitante que plaisante. Je dus prendre sur moi pour garder contenance. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

— On ne se connait pas vraiment, vous et moi. Vous ne me demandez jamais comment je vais. Quels sont mes couleurs et séries TV préférées, ce que j'aime... Vous ne savez rien de moi, finalement, et vous voulez que je vous livre mon âme sur un plateau d'argent. Ce n'est pas équitable, Thranduil.

J'inclinai la tête sans savoir si je devais être agacé par la tournure que prenait cette conversation ou si je devais, au contraire l'y suivre.

— Qu'attendez-vous ? Que voulez-vous de moi, _Melda heri_ ? repris-je un peu plus durement. Mon respect ? Sachez qu'il vous est acquis depuis bien des mois. Mon attention ? Vous l'avez et l'avez toujours eue, bien que nous ayons connu un début assez difficile, j'en conviens. Mon admiration ? Combien de fois faut-il que je vous honore de mon corps pour que vous compreniez que vous l'avez aussi ?

J'allais ajouter quelque chose, mais elle se leva précipitamment tout en me poussant.

— Ce que vous pouvez être énervant ! Je sais tout ça et je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais je crois qu'au final, je me demande si je ne devrais pas tourner la page et passer à autre chose.

— Je vous demande pardon ? dis-je doucement en essayant de suivre le cheminement de sa pensée.

Elle s'arrêta devant moi.

— Il faut que vous sachiez, Thranduil, que, non, définitivement non, je ne suis pas votre épouse. Je doute d'être sa réincarnation.

— Vous doutez, mais vous n'en êtes pas sûre, objectai-je à mon tour.

Elle se plaqua les deux mains sur ses oreilles en remuant dans tous les sens, faisant balancer ses hanches. Qu'elle pouvait être mignonne à se donner ainsi en spectacle. Je dus me retenir une nouvelle fois de ne pas la prendre contre moi pour passer à des choses bien plus agréables. J'avais envie d'elle.

— Vous êtes bouché ou quoi ?! Non, je ne le suis pas ! grogna-t-elle. Et en partant de ce principe, est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose à votre attitude à mon égard ? Allez-vous m'abandonner ici et finalement m'oublier pour tenter de la retrouver, _elle_?

Assurément, cette conversation tournait en rond et me prouvait que j'avais bien affaire à une femme, ce qui me donna envie d'y couper court. Je me levai donc du lit pour l'acculer contre le mur qui nous séparait de la terrasse.

— Pour le moment, la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de vous faire l'amour et passer un agréable moment avec vous. Allez-vous m'en vouloir pour cela ?

— Heu... no... non mais...

— Cerise, murmurai-je, capturant sa bouche en un baiser doux et empli de promesses de volupté qu'elle ne me refusa pas.

Heureusement pour nous. Bien au contraire, elle s'abandonna entre mes bras et j'en profitai pour couvrir son cou et la naissance de sa gorge de tendres baisers.

— Thranduil, gémit-elle en me caressant les bras et en basculant la tête en arrière en signe d'une capitulation totale.

Je dénudai alors sa poitrine et fus heureux que ses yeux soient fermés. Elle ne verrait pas mon sourire victorieux. J'avais gagné cette manche mais pour combien de temps encore ?

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Si on m'avait dit que le roi des elfes sylvestres était un obsédé du sexe, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Je pense même que j'aurais ri au nez de celui qui m'aurait dit un truc pareil. Pourtant… Thranduil semblait vraiment porté sur la chose.

Finalement, je lui avais dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur et il n'en n'avait absolument pas tenu compte. Enfin si, mais dans une certaine mesure seulement.

J'étais sur la terrasse principale, terminant mon café en savourant mes derniers moments ici. Nous repartions d'ici quelques heures. Malgré les quelques mauvais moments que j'avais passés à Fondcombe, j'aimais beaucoup le lieu et…

— Alors, Cerise, avez-vous réfléchi à la proposition que nous vous avons faites, de revenir parmi-nous, une fois votre voyage jusqu'aux Havres Gris terminé ? me redemanda Elladan qui me faisait face.

Je bus une gorgée de ma boisson favorite avant de lui répondre. Je prenais mon temps, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis des lustres. Le vent frais jouait avec mes cheveux. Il ne faudrait pas que j'oublie de les natter avant de partir. Le matin, comme ça, avec un peu d'air pour nous rafraîchir l'esprit, c'était juste agréable. Je me serai presque crue en vacance.

— Je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances que je revienne vous embêter d'ici quelques mois, effectivement, répondis-je enfin.

Observant mon interlocuteur, je vis qu'il avait un large sourire sur les lèvres. J'en fus étonnée.

— A vous voir sourire comme ça, j'ai l'impression que je viens de vous faire rudement plaisir, Elladan !

Son sourire se fana un peu et il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vous nous confondez encore, Cerise ! s'exclama-t-il en riant doucement.

Je me mis à rougir.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous vous ressemblez autant, tous les deux. Et puis je ne vous connais pas assez...

— Certes, me répondit Elrohir et non Elladan, mais nous gageons qu'après quelques mois passés en notre compagnie, vous ne vous y tromperez plus.

Sur ce, il s'inclina poliment devant moi. — Nous nous reverrons pour vous souhaiter bon voyage, Gente Dame.

Je le regardai partir quand je sentis quelqu'un derrière-moi. Me retournant, je vis Thranduil, habillé, prêt pour le voyage.

— Vous n'êtes pas encore prête, Cerise ? me demanda-t-il m'avisant de la tête aux pieds.

J'étais encore en robe d'intérieur. Quant à lui, il avait revêtu une tunique d'un gris sombre aux motifs elfiques argentés sur des chausses marron foncé agrémentées de bottes souples qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Ses cheveux blonds voletaient au gré du vent et la couronne, enfin, le diadème qu'il avait sur le front brillait d'autant d'éclat que le soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel.

— Je finis mon petit-déjeuner et j'y vais, dis-je en prenant un fruit dans un saladier.

Thranduil ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux et hocha brièvement la tête à ma réponse. Pensant qu'il allait vaquer à ses occupations, je fus surprise de le voir s'avancer jusqu'à moi pour prendre une chaise dans le but de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

— J'ai réfléchi à la discussion que nous avons eue hier soir, commença-t-il, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Je ne vous cache pas qu'une grande partie de mon être espère que vous vous trompiez et que vous soyez bien celle que j'ai perdue qui m'est enfin rendue. Cependant, Cerise, je veux que vous compreniez que celle qui m'attire aujourd'hui, c'est vous et personne d'autre. Sachez aussi que j'ai eu très peu de maîtresses, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire. Pour tout vous dire, continua-t-il en me prenant la main, vous aurez été la troisième.

— Je ne suis pas...

— Je sais fort bien que vous ne l'êtes pas, que vous n'aimez pas ce terme — Il pencha la tête, son regard était plus doux, moins tourmenté et mon cœur chavira devant le bleu de ses prunelles. Aujourd'hui, il semblait si différent. — Vous êtes ma compagne, observa-t-il.

— Je préfère, affirmai-je en lui renvoyant un beau sourire.

Celui que je réservais en général à mon entourage le plus intime; ceux que j'aimais.

— Essayons de bien nous entendre jusqu'aux Havres Gris, finit-il par dire avant de se lever. Cerise, ne traînez pas trop. J'aimerai reprendre la route d'ici une petite heure.

Il se pencha alors pour me donner un baiser sur le sommet du crâne et il s'en alla sans que je ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit.

J'étais partagée entre l'agacement et le bonheur. Il était juste venu s'assurer que je ne taperai pas de nouvelles crises pendant le voyage. Bien joué, Thranduil, mais cela dit, il n'avait pas non plus tort. Autant profiter l'un de l'autre dans de bonnes conditions plutôt que de passer notre temps à nous disputer.

Terminant rapidement mon café qui avait eu le temps de refroidir, je repris direction de la chambre pour m'habiller pour le voyage.

oOoOo

J'étais en sous-vêtements quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur...

— Legolas ?! Dehors, espèce d'imbécile pervers ! fulminai-je honteuse qu'il ait pu me voir en petite tenue.

Il ne se fit pas prier mais au lieu de refermer la porte directement, il y resta derrière, un instant.

— Je suis désolé, Cerise, je suis extrêmement confus. Mais je vous jure que je n'ai rien vu et...

— Menteur, répondis-je un peu trop fort et en me retenant de rire. Allez, avouez, Legolas, que vous êtes comme tous les hommes qui se respectent. Ça ne vous démange pas le...

— Cerise ! s'écria-t-il, outré. Je vous conjure de cesser cela. Je ne suis pas... Ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament de surprendre les jeunes femmes nues, balbutia-t-il.

Je terminai de mettre ma robe et mon leggings quand j'entendis de nouveaux pas près de la porte.

— Mais pourquoi êtes-vous aussi rouge qu'une tomate, mon ami ? s'exclama la voix bourrue de Gimli.

— Ce..., en fait...

Impossible de ne pas éclater de rire en imaginant ce pauvre Legolas dans un tel embarras. Riant toujours, je finis de me natter les cheveux à la va vite avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand et... De me retrouver par terre, plaquée par le corps puissant et chaud de Legolas.

— Par tous les Valar, Cerise, je suis navré, je...

Mais le pauvre fut interrompu par nos énormes éclats de rire à Gimli et moi-même.

— Legolas, dis-je en soufflant, je ne veux pas être désagréable mais... Vous êtes quand même un peu lourd !

L'elfe se redressa avant de se confondre une nouvelle fois en excuses tandis que Gimli et moi-même nous moquions gentiment de lui.

Ce ne fut que quand les deux compères furent partis rejoindre leurs montures que je me rendis compte que Legolas ne m'avait pas dit pourquoi il était venu. Tant pis, je le lui demanderai plus tard.

oO0Oo

L'heure du départ avait sonné et je cherchais désespérément ma monture, _Douce Etoile_. Quand je vis qu'elle était attachée à un autre cheval, l'étalon sur lequel Legolas était monté, je fronçai les sourcils en allant jusqu'à lui.

— Pourquoi ma jument est-elle prisonnière de votre étalon ? demandai-je à l'elfe, tout en tapant du pied.

— Parce que mon père en a décidé ainsi, me répondit-il avec une moue contrite.

Je soufflai de mécontentement. Je n'avais aucune envie de marcher. Je me sentais un peu lasse depuis tout à l'heure.

— Cerise, m'interpella alors Thranduil, juché sur son caribou des plaines canadiennes, qui me toisait le nez relevé, — pas Thranduil, hein, mais Rudolph — venez ici.

Je partis donc vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire mais je n'eus même pas le temps de protester que Thranduil, aidé de son capitaine de la garde, me portèrent pour m'installer devant lui.

J'allais voyager avec Thranduil ?

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Vous serez mieux installée ici, _Melda heri_ , murmura Thranduil à mon oreille. Cela ne vous fait-il pas plaisir ?

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, j'acquiesçai et je sentis une douce chaleur se propager dans tout mon corps quand il passa un de ses bras autour de ma taille pour mieux m'installer contre lui. C'était si bon d'être ici. Fermant les yeux un instant, je les rouvris pour découvrir certains elfes qui me dévisageaient avec une certaine réticence. J'avais une envie de folle de leur dire ma façon de penser. Oui, baiser avec leur roi me conférait certains privilèges, et alors ?!

A mon grand étonnement, je vis cette pouffiasse de Maeiell me renvoyer un grand sourire, un vrai de putain de grand sourire, et elle se tourna vers les curieux qui me regardaient d'un œil accusateur pour leur crier quelque chose en Sindarin que je ne compris pas, mais qui les détourna enfin de moi. Je ne l'aurais jamais reconnue avec sa coupe à la garçonne mais... Même comme ça, elle était terriblement belle.

Avant que nous partions, les jumeaux nous saluèrent une dernière fois et enfin notre cortège put se remettre en route. Profitant de la chaleur de mon compagnon, je finis par m'endormir complètement contre lui, bercée par le chant des elfes et le doux balancement de sa monture... Mandieu, que c'était agréable.

oO0Oo

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur au bord des lèvres, avec l'impression que je tournoyais sans fin dans les airs. C'était la sensation la plus désagréable qui soit. Ouvrant grand les yeux, je ne vis que les étoiles qui m'environnaient. C'était comme si j'étais montée dans un grand 8 ou une grande roue. Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je baissai les yeux pour voir le sol et je faillis vomir quand je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas sur Terre mais bel et bien dans le ciel. En contrebas, je distinguais quelqu'un de mal en point. Désirant voir de plus près ce qui se passait, je me sentis tomber comme si on m'avait lâchée d'un coup. Je n'avais jamais fait de saut à l'élastique mais je pense que la sensation devait être la même. Je vis alors que la personne, une elfe, était dans un sale état. Elle agonisait en émettant de longues plaintes de souffrance, mais je fus abasourdie de découvrir son regard rivé au mien, comme si elle me voyait. Mais c'était impossible. Je dus me concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

— C'était prédestiné... Je vous en supplie... Ne l'abandonnez pas... Il mérite tellement d'être heureux et de connaître le bonheur.

— Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? m'écriai-je choquée.

— Je vous en conjure de le rendre heureux car moi je ne... peux plus...ne veux plus souffrir ! Aaah...

— Attendez, hurlai-je, qui êtes-vous ? Et qui dois-je rendre heureux ?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 _Elenwë, Elenwë, tu ne dois pas être ici, tu ne dois pas voir cela ! Cela ne te concerne pas. Reviens à nous, Elenwë. Ta place est parmi les tiens ..._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Me retournant au son de ces voix que je commençais à connaître trop bien, je fus alors attirée, comme aspirée par une lumière incandescente.

L'atterrissage fut des plus éprouvants mais je reconnus sans peine l'endroit où je me trouvais. Ce couloir d'un blanc immaculé et cette porte qui me narguait. Sans attendre, je plongeai ma main vers elle pour l'ouvrir.

Le vieil homme était assis à son bureau et semblait plongé dans sa lecture.

— Heum, heum, dis-je en toussant contre ma main pour lui faire remarquer ma présence.

— Mais j'avais bien deviné que vous étiez là, Elenwë mais... Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

— Parce que vous m'attendiez ? dis-je incrédule.

— Bien sûr, jeune enfant. Il referma son livre d'un coup sec et se leva. Approchez donc, jeune Damoiselle et allons admirer mon œuvre.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. Je savais que j'allais encore voir simplement une vitre d'un blanc lumineux, mais désespérément opaque. Cependant, je vins à lui pour lui faire plaisir.

— Regardez-donc, chuchota-t-il en me prenant par les épaules pour que j'observe... et...

— ... Je ... Je vois enfin ! m'exclamai-je en riant doucement.

Il n'était pas si fou que ça, ce vieux monsieur.

Devant moi, s'étendait une forêt luxuriante et je vis un groupe de personnes qui avançaient, à cheval ou à pieds. Etrange, ces gens me rappelaient vaguement quelque chose.

— Mais... Qui sont ces personnes ? demandai-je à voix haute sans pour autant lui poser la question directement.

— Mes premiers enfants, soupira avec amour le vieux Monsieur.

— Vos enfants ?

— Oui Elenwë, toi qui rêvais de devenir l'un des leur, tu sais mieux que quiconque à quel point ils sont précieux et uniques...

Précieux et unique, murmurai-je en mon for intérieur, précieux et unique... Il y avait quelque chose... Quelqu'un que j'avais un jour considéré comme cela mais...

Avisant mon interlocuteur, je vis qu'il commençait à s'étioler... Mais je n'étais pas prête à partir, j'avais encore tant de questions !

— Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Elenwë...

Un blanc puis...

— Mais je ne m'appelle pas Elenwë ! Je suis Cerise ! Et je viens d'un autre monde !

— _Cerise ?! Cerise ! Réveillez-vous, c'est un ordre, Melda heri !_

Qui m'appelait ? Cerise ! ...

 _Elenwë..._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

 _Elenwë, reviens à nous Elenwë. Ta place est parmi les tiens. ..._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Cerise...

 _Elenwë..._

Cerise ?!

Un autre blanc... Les étoiles bienveillantes et l'amour de ma mère...

— Mais ? Mais qui est Cerise ?! m'écriai-je à l'elfe blond qui me tenait dans ses bras.

Un autre elfe brun ainsi qu'un homme plus petit et trapu m'observaient complètement sidérés et puis... Je sentis que j'allais une nouvelle fois m'évanouir.

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

 **-** Christophe Willem et Josh Groban : deux chanteurs à "voix". Christophe Willem est Français et Josh Groban Américain.

\- Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte un inédit sur ce site. Je ne l'avais jamais posté. Et je me rends compte que sa première publication date du 15 Août 2014. Un peu plus d'un an plus tard, me voici à nouveau ici.

\- Les choses s'accélèrent bien que, à cette relecture, je me rende compte que Thranduil ne voit que ce qu'il veut bien voir. Je plains Cerise et l'admire de réussir à garder un semblant de calme.


	29. Pour le Pire et Pour le Meilleur

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 28 est en ligne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **28**

 **Pour le Pire et Pour le Meilleur**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

C'est ce qui s'appelait un départ des plus raté, un peu comme ma quête qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu lieu, cela dit. Non mais vraiment, j'avais une de ses poisses, franchement ! Cela faisait plus de deux heures que nous étions arrêtés, Thranduil, Gimli, Legolas et moi-même. Nous n'avions pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que j'avais pleinement repris conscience. Oui, je m'étais une nouvelle fois, comme qui dirait, endormie à la manière des elfes. Heureusement que Thranduil avait eu la bonne idée de me faire voyager avec lui. Ainsi je n'étais pas tombée à la renverse. Simplement, le retour à la réalité avait pour le moins été mouvementé et assez bouleversant.

— Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien, Cerise ? me demanda pour la énième fois Legolas.

— C'est flou, soupirai-je faiblement... J'ai eu un moment de flottement avant de reprendre mes esprits et de revenir à la réalité. C'est on ne peut plus vrai, leur affirmai-je plus vigoureusement quand je constatai qu'ils étaient sceptiques. Mon rêve, si j'ai vraiment rêvé, m'apparaît encore plus flou que d'habitude. Depuis que je me suis réveillée, il ne me reste que des impressions et non des souvenirs.

— Cerise, vous ne saviez plus qui nous étions, continua-t-il sombrement, comme si nous étions devenus des étrangers pour vous ! Vous devez bien vous souvenir de cela, quand même ?!

Le fils de Thranduil, compris-je, commençait à perdre patience. C'était rare de voir Legolas s'énerver et quand il l'était, c'était assez épique à observer.

— Ça arrive de ne plus savoir où l'on se trouve et...

— Arrêtez d'extrapoler ! tempêta Thranduil qui marchait de long en large, les mains derrière le dos. Vous ne saviez même plus qui vous étiez ! termina-t-il en me décochant un coup d'œil assassin.

J'avais le tournis à le regarder aller et venir comme ça devant moi telle une balle de tennis sur le terrain de _Roland Garros_. Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'aimais pas le tennis... Même pour les belles fesses de _Rafael Nadal_. Revenant à mes moutons, ou plutôt à mon elfe, je vis qu'il continuait ses allées et venues, l'air plus préoccupé que jamais.

Quant à moi, j'étais assise par terre, adossée contre un arbre tandis que Legolas était à mes côtés. Gimli, qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart, nous regardait sans rien dire, appuyé contre sa hache en poussant quelques soupirs bien contrits. Concernant le reste de notre cortège, j'avais appris quelques minutes plus tôt qu'ils avaient continué la route sans nous. Thranduil avait été obligé d'agir ainsi pour ne pas les retarder plus longtemps, surtout à cause d'une simple humaine. Bon, cela, il ne l'avait pas dit, mais je savais que c'était ce que beaucoup pensaient de moi, même si j'avais fini par être appréciée par certains. Nous devions retrouver leur campement du côté de la Fourrée des Trolls, dans les plaines de Rhudaur, en fin de journée. Cependant, à ce rythme-là, nous n'y serions jamais et là, je n'y étais vraiment pour rien !

— Pensez-vous pouvoir reprendre la route ? me demanda finalement Legolas qui restait toujours aussi soucieux à mon encontre.

— Oui, dis-je. Je me suis juste endormie et je ne pensais pas que ce rêve me perturberait autant et vous mettrait dans des états pas possibles. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde vous savez !

— Très bien, dit-il sans prêter attention à mes grognements de femme indignée.

Thranduil, quant à lui, n'avait rien dit, se contentant de m'observer, la mine renfrognée. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Legolas et Gimli m'aidèrent à me relever et tandis que j'époussetais mon manteau, le roi des elfes vint vers moi avec son élan qu'il tenait par la bride.

— Etes-vous prête ? me demanda-t-il de façon neutre et plutôt sèche.

J'acquiesçai avant qu'il ne m'aide à monter sur son caribou des îles. Tout comme à Imladris, il se hissa derrière moi sans rien dire de plus et récupéra les rênes de Rudolph.

Nous reprîmes le voyage dans un silence de mort, quoique même les morts doivent être plus loquaces que notre petite troupe. Thranduil ne m'avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois, quant à Legolas et Gimli, ils affichaient une mine à faire pleurer _Jim Carrey_ ! C'était dire !

Je sentis mon cœur se contracter douloureusement. J'avais l'infime impression qu'ils ne m'avaient pas crue quand je leur avais dit que je ne me souvenais presque de rien. La vérité, c'était que c'était complètement faux. La culpabilité allait sans doute me dévorer parce que je n'aimais pas mentir aux gens que j'aimais, cependant, si je l'avais fait, c'était aussi pour me protéger. Je me souvenais de tout comme si je venais de le vivre à l'instant même. Je revoyais cette elfe agonisante dans la forêt sombre qui me suppliait de l'aider. Je revivais encore, avec une vivacité accrue, ma conversation avec le vieil homme et ces voix qui ne me lâchaient plus depuis tant de mois. Repenser à tout cela me donna des frissons d'angoisse. Quand bien même, je leur aurais dit la vérité, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé, au fond, si ce n'est de l'inquiétude supplémentaire et des extrapolations à n'en plus finir ? Me sentant perdre pied, je voulus rechercher la chaleur de mon elfe préféré, en me pressant un peu plus contre lui, quand je le sentis se raidir derrière moi. Le petit courant d'air frais qui passa entre nous m'appris qu'il s'était légèrement éloigné de moi. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Il n'avait jamais agi ainsi à mon égard. Soit il se mettait en colère, soit il trouvait toujours un moyen de me faire sortir de mes gonds, mais là, il semblait simplement... distant. Cela me fit carrément flipper.

— _Ion nín_ , interpella-t-il son fils sans se retourner vers lui. Nous ferons une halte quand le soleil sera à midi dans le ciel pour une courte pause.

— Très bien, _Adar_ , répondit Legolas d'une voix morne.

Pour éviter de trop cogiter, je me mis à observer le paysage qui défilait devant nous. D'un côté de la route, nous avions les abords d'une forêt et, de l'autre des étendues d'herbes vertes. Nous avancions sur un chemin de terre plus ou moins praticable. Heureusement, il faisait beau et le temps était plutôt agréable. Je fis donc abstraction de mes compagnons et de leurs humeurs, le temps que dura le trajet avant la pause déjeuner. Je partis vagabonder dans ma tête en quête de souvenirs et décidai de me rappeler de choses agréables, comme les séries TV que je suivais quand j'étais chez moi, mes acteurs favoris... Je me demandais si de nouvelles photos de Craig Parker étaient apparues sur le net ? J'espérai un jour revenir dans mon monde et me jurai d'aller à la Ring Con* en Allemagne juste pour avoir le plaisir de le rencontrer au moins une fois. Je ferais des photos avec lui en prenant des pauses stupides et j'en profiterai aussi pour lui montrer la photo du véritable Haldir que j'avais prise en Terre du Milieu. En espérant que mon smartphone soit réparable bien sûr. L'espoir faisait vivre, après tout. Et puis que je ferai-je d'autre ?

Passant à autre chose, l'image d'un beau brun aux cheveux en pétard me revint en mémoire, Marc... Ça faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas pensé à lui. Si je revenais dans mon monde, je prendrai mon courage à deux mains et j'irais tâter le terrain avec lui. Avant que je ne me retrouve dans ce monde de fous, nous étions en passe de faire quelque chose tous les deux mais, j'avais eu quelques réticences parce que ce n'était pas le genre de garçon que l'ont présentait à ses parents et qu'il me faisait un peu peur avec son piercing sur la langue et ses tatouages de Bad Boy.

Et ensuite...

Thranduil interrompit le cours de mes pensées en descendant, plutôt brutalement, de sa monture. Il m'arracha ensuite à Rudolph sans me prévenir. Ses gestes, loin d'être doux, étaient empreints d'une certaine violence qui me fit déglutir plusieurs fois.

— Nous allons déjeuner, me dit-il en regardant par dessus ma tête. Nous repartirons ensuite mais vous monterez avec Legolas, cette fois.

— Pourquoi ? voulus-je savoir mais il ne me répondit pas et emmena son élan vers un arbre pour le laisser brouter à l'ombre.

Son attitude me faisait beaucoup de peine et le voir m'ignorer de la sorte me mettait mal à l'aise. Je voulus aller lui parler mais au moment où je faisais un pas vers lui, il partit voir son fils qui venait de récupérer un sac contenant de quoi nous sustenter. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue invisible à ses yeux.

C'est le moral dans les chaussettes que je les rejoignis, non sans soupirer. Legolas me tendit un petit paquet enrubanné dans une sorte de feuille verte épaisse. J'affichai une grimace en reconnaissant de quoi il s'agissait.

— Super, du Lembas... Encore ! marmonnai-je.

Ce qui me valu un regard lassé de celui qui avait été jusqu'alors mon seul ami. Si même Legolas s'y mettait, qui me restait-il comme allié dans ce monde de fous ? Ce n'était franchement pas juste !

L'appétit coupé, je ne défis même pas ma ration et la reposai dans le sac de l'elfe brun sans dire un mot. Je me relevai et époussetai ma robe avant de faire quelques pas.

— Où allez-vous donc comme ça, Cerise ? me demanda Gimli de sa voix bourrue.

— Je ne sais pas, marmottai-je, trouver une compagnie plus agréable sans doute.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il me réponde et avançai d'un pas vif vers le cours d'eau que j'avais entraperçu un peu plus tôt et qui se trouvait non loin de notre halte du midi.

Arrivée sur place, je me baissai pour récupérer un peu de liquide transparent entre mes mains et m'aspergeai copieusement le visage pour me rafraîchir un peu. Au moment où je recommençais une seconde fois cette opération, j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Le cœur battant, je me retournai mais fus déçue de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de Gimli. J'avais espéré qu'il me suive... Qu'il s'inquiète un peu pour moi, ce qui prouverait que... Je secouai la tête. Allons donc, arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, ma grande. En attendant, mon ami le nain était là, devant moi, et il semblait assez mécontent. Oh non, pensais-je, pas lui aussi quand même ?

— Pourquoi me faites-vous tous la gueule comme ça ? dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure et en baissant les yeux.

Le nain secoua sa lourde tête avant de respirer un bon coup. Il semblait un peu las, lui aussi.

— Vous n'êtes pas facile à comprendre, Cerise.

— C'est à dire ? dis-je, étonnée. Je n'ai rien fait pour que vous me traitiez de la sorte.

Je le vis avancer vers le courant pour récupérer un peu d'eau à son tour, avant de porter la main à sa bouche.

Il but d'une traite avant de reprendre :

— Vous gardez vos secrets pour vous. Personne n'est dupe, vous savez. Legolas et son père ne doutent absolument pas que vous nous cachiez des choses importantes.

Je passai mes bras autour de moi, comme pour me réconforter, refusant de croiser ses yeux. Ils étaient si clairvoyants... Parfois, j'oubliais que je n'avais pas à faire à des hommes, mais bel et bien à des créatures surnaturelles... Enfin, sur ma "terre", c'est ce qu'ils seraient.

— Et vous, le croyez-vous aussi ? demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Gimli émit un son qui était bien plus proche du grognement que du rire.

— Ah ! Moi je ne crois rien, jeune fille. Si vous ne voulez rien dire, c'est un peu votre problème et sans doute n'êtes-vous pas prête à la faire, mais vous ne pouvez pas leur reprocher de s'inquiéter pour vous.

— De s'inquiéter pour moi ? Mais ils me tirent la tronche comme deux abrutis qu'ils sont, bordel ! m'emportai-je, la colère prenant le pas sur la peine que je ressentais d'avoir été si bien ignorée et sans doute d'autre chose mais je n'avais pas envie de l'analyser maintenant.

— Vous ne leur dites rien, ils ont le droit, eux aussi, d'être fâchés à cause de cela. Je crois, ma jeune amie, que ces deux elfes tiennent plus à vous que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, après tout, mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, c'est de ne pas vous mettre à dos les seuls alliés que vous avez dans ce monde.

— Mais ! protestai-je, outrée et déçue qu'il ne soit pas de mon côté.

— Je dis ça, je ne dis rien, termina-t-il avant de prendre congé de moi sans autre forme de procès, me laissant seule avec ma colère et mes questions.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Gimli venait de me faire la leçon ! D'habitude, il prenait toujours des gants pour me parler ou alors, quand j'allais mal, c'était lui qui venait me réconforter avec sa bonne humeur et ses histoires de nains... Mais là... Là... Il venait de m'enguirlander à sa manière et... J'avais du mal à le digérer.

Je mis quelques minutes avant de revenir vers eux et je fus estomaquée de voir qu'ils étaient déjà tous prêts à repartir. Ils ne m'avaient même pas attendu pour me parler ou quoique ce soit... Non ils me faisaient bien comprendre que... je n'étais rien pour eux. Absolument rien. Quelque chose en moi se rompit et je sentis l'acidité de la bile me remonter dans l'œsophage, me brûlant les parois comme un horrible poison. Je me sentais mal, j'avais la tête qui tournait et je savais que je n'étais pas loin de lâcher prise, totalement, et tant pis pour les conséquences de l'ouragan qui allait se déverser sur eux. Je n'avais plus envie... Je ne pouvais plus rester là sans rien, dire, sans rien faire. C'était sans doute mal avisé de ma part, sans doute irresponsable — et oui ça l'était ! — mais mon humeur et ce que je ressentais actuellement allait au delà de ce qui pouvait se montrer raisonnable.

Furieuse et bouillant de rage, je me ruai droit vers Legolas dans le but de détacher _Douce Etoile_.

— Que faites-vous exactement ? me demanda-t-il incrédule, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

— Je récupère ma monture ! Au cas où vous ne le remarqueriez-pas, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver devant ou derrière-vous.

— Il n'en est pas question, jeta froidement Legolas, avant de descendre de son cheval pour récupérer ma jument.

J'essayai de conserver la bride de la jument, mais il fut plus fort et rapide que moi.

Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer quand il faisait ça. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, je ne fis pas attention à la petite lueur de tristesse qui traversait ses iris. Pour le moment, je n'avais qu'un désir, lui faire mal, aussi mal qu'il m'en avait fait en m'ignorant et en jouant les elfes froids à mon égard.

— Je ne veux pas monter avec vous, vous me faites carrément chier, là ! hurlai-je, laissant la rage remonter telle la lave d'un volcan en fusion.

C'était mal mais... Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien.

J'étais furieuse. Même si je savais qu'il aurait fallu que je me calme et que je leur ouvre enfin ma confiance, sans parler de ma conscience, pour qu'ils arrêtent de me faire la tête, j'étais bien trop fière et orgueilleuse pour cela et puis… J'avais peur. Terriblement peur ! C'est pourquoi j'étais partie pour me damner avec autant d'application que possible.

— Arrêtez de faire l'enfant, Cerise, et montez avec moi. Par Eru, ne comprenez-vous pas que nous agissons ainsi pour votre propre bien ?

La voix de Legolas avait claqué comme un fouet. Loin de me calmer, cela fit redoubler ma colère. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

— Vous savez quoi, Legolas ? répondis-je en haletant de rage. Allez vous faire foutre, vous, votre père et tous les elfes de cette maudite planète qui ne tourne pas rond ! Vous me gavez ! C'est bon, là, j'en ai marre ! Vous savez quoi encore ? — Je lui jetai la bride de _Douce Etoile_ presque à la figure — Gardez-la, votre putain de jument. Moi je me casse, vous me prenez trop la tête.

J'eus le temps de voir son expression ahurie tandis que je tournai les talons dans le but de prendre la fuite. Il fut trop choqué pour esquisser un pas vers moi il semblait même carrément tétanisé et les remords commencèrent à prendre le pas sur ma colère.

Je courus comme une dératée, le visage en feu. Je me sentais mal. Putain, Cerise, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, là ? Tu ne pouvais pas garder ton calme et les écouter ? Non, il avait fallu que j'agisse comme la parfaite conne que j'étais.

— Bon Dieu Cerise, pauvre idiote que tu es, mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? murmurai-je avant de m'arrêter net dans ma course folle, mes jambes coupées par le poids de l'énormité que je venais de commettre...

Oh mon Dieu...

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

C'était la première fois que je voyais mon fils aussi choqué. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas connu Cerise à son arrivée dans notre royaume. Pour ma part, j'étais profondément frustré de voir à quel point elle ne nous faisait toujours pas confiance. Frustré et indéniablement déçu.

— Pars en avant, _Ion nín_ , et rejoins notre groupe pour les prévenir que Cerise et moi, aurons probablement du retard, dis-je avant de faire faire demi-tour à mon élan.

— Très bien père, Gimli et moi y allons mais...

— Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Legolas, ne t'inquiète donc pas de cela.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot et reprit la route avec son nain qui le suivait non sans marmonner dans sa barbe.

Je les regardai partir un instant, avant d'éperonner _Vif Argent_. Les sentiments qui m'animaient étaient aussi confus que contradictoires. Je lui en voulais de garder ses secrets pour elle mais pas que pour cela...

Tandis que je remettais ma monture au trot, j'entendis des sanglots étouffés non loin d'un cours d'eau qui passait près des buissons. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle. Je descendis lestement de _Vif Argent_ et le laissai près d'un arbre. D'un pas sûr, j'avançai vers la provenance du bruit pour finir par la débusquer près de la rivière. Ses deux mains étouffaient de longs sanglots déchirants qui parcouraient son corps en de longs tremblements. Loin de m'en attendrir, son attitude me mit dans une rage froide. Elle s'était mise toute seule dans cet état. Nous n'y étions pour rien si elle ne savait pas se maîtriser et si elle ne nous faisait toujours pas confiance. Au fond, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait.

Ce n'est que lorsque je fus à ses côtés qu'elle se retourna vers moi, le visage ravagé par des larmes qui ne se tarissaient pas. Pinçant les lèvres un instant, je me mis à rire méchamment. Elle devait être directement confrontée aux répercussions de ses actions. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

— Vous êtes profondément ridicule.

Elle se figea en entendant ces mots. Que croyait-elle ? Que j'allais la consoler d'avoir été odieuse et infantile avec nous ? J'avançais encore d'un pas vers elle. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer au risque de tomber dans l'eau.

— Votre comportement envers mon fils est inqualifiable et difficilement pardonnable, continuai-je plus durement.

Ce qui était vrai. Legolas n'avait pas mérité un tel traitement de sa part, lui qui l'avait toujours protégée depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Elle enleva les mains de sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient pincées sous le choc, très probablement, que lui causaient mes remarques. Je n'étais qu'à quelques millimètres d'elle. Encore un pas, et elle tomberait.

Je devais frapper fort et vite... Pour qu'elle comprenne... Enfin, je l'espérais.

— Votre façon d'agir envers nous est plus que déplorable et au-dessous de tout ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre de vous, assénai-je, impitoyable. Vous aviez raison sur plus d'un point vous concernant, repris-je, vous ne pouvez être mon Elenna, même sans ses souvenirs, jamais elle n'aurait agi avec si peu d'intelligence. Vous n'êtes rien qu'une minable et misérable petite humaine à qui nous n'avons que trop donné d'importance et...

Je ne pus jamais terminer ma phrase car elle venait de me gifler violemment. Je pouvais sentir la brûlure cuisante enfler sur ma joue. Comment osait-elle...

— Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, Thranduil, jeta-t-elle, la fureur ayant une nouvelle fois remplacé la peine.

Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais vraiment voulu obtenir d'elle.

— Vous seriez morte pour moins que cela, répondis-je en frottant ma joue endolorie.

— Alors tuez-moi ! Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle me contourna dans le but de me fuir mais je la rattrapai avant de l'acculer brutalement contre un arbre.

— Ne me poussez plus à bout, petite, car c'est ce qui pourrait bien vous arriver si vous continuez à vous comporter de la sorte, crachai-je furieux.

— Je ne vous pousse pas à bout, je suis à bout. Au bout de tout d'ailleurs ! Je ne sais même plus qui je suis et ce que je fais ici, se lamenta-t-elle.

Je la scrutai un instant, tentant de trouver une faille, quelque chose qui me permettrait d'espérer qu'enfin elle allait se livrer...

— Est-ce si difficile que cela de vous confier à moi, de me dire ce qui vous perturbe autant ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, fuyant mes yeux. Je soupirai.

— Je ne vous fais pas confiance, Thranduil.

J'avais beau le savoir, cela m'atteignit de plein fouet.

— Ni à Legolas ? demandai-je, tentant de garder le contrôle de mes émotions.

— Non, pas même à Legolas pour ce genre de choses.

Je compris qu'il ne me restait plus qu'un seul recourt possible. Une dernière carte à tirer et à jouer.

— Alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Cerise. Nous rejoindrons le plus vite possible Legolas et vous repartirez avec lui jusqu'à Imladris, dis-je d'une voix que je voulais posée.

Je me détachai lentement d'elle, quittant peu à peu son regard pour retourner auprès de mon élan.

— Vous... Vous êtes sérieux ? bégaya-t-elle.

— Il faut y aller, petite. Vous nous avez assez fait perdre notre temps comme cela.

Elle n'ajouta rien et finit par me suivre en traînant des pieds. Je l'aidais à monter, non sans prendre quelques distances avec elle. Nous reprîmes la route dans un silence absolu et je priai Eru Ilúvatar et Varda pour que Cerise finisse par enfin s'ouvrir à nous.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout soit allé si loin entre nous. Je me sentais anesthésiée de la tête aux pieds et manquai de vomir plusieurs fois en cours de route. Vomir sur son élan n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Je me sentais tellement mal, vidée. Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait affreusement blessée mais plus nous avancions, plus ma colère retombait à plat, et plus... Je m'en voulais d'avoir dérapé comme ça avec eux tous. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça entre nous. Bordel, j'aimais cet elfe et il venait juste de me briser le cœur... Mais est-ce que finalement je ne l'avais pas un peu mérité ? Cela dit, il voulait que je me confie à lui mais, lui ne le faisait pas. Tout ce que je savais, c'était Legolas qui... Un terrible sentiment de culpabilité m'assaillis les sens.

Oh non ! Legolas avait toujours été d'une incroyable franchise avec moi... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il te faisait confiance, idiote, et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu l'as traité comme de la merde quand il t'a demandé de faire de même avec lui. J'avais été profondément injuste, en fait.

Toute à mon monologue intérieur, je ne sentis pas Rudolph s'arrêter.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je.

— La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, soupira Thranduil. Nous allons devoir dormir à la belle étoile. Et ce par votre faute, jeta-t-il froidement.

Il oublia de m'aider à descendre et je pris sur moi pour me glisser, toute seule, en bas de Rudolph mais au moment où je passais ma jambe par-dessus lui, il recula d'un pas et je me vautrai lamentablement par terre. Saleté d'élan ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, il aurait fini dans mon assiette. Ah, j'étais belle, étalée par terre. Thranduil se retourna à cet instant vers moi, la mine consternée, mais ne tenta ni de m'aider ni de me demander comment j'allais, comme si mon sort l'indifférait pour de bon. Sans doute était-ce le cas.

— Au lieu de vous endormir à ne rien faire, petite, venez m'aider à préparer notre dîner, m'ordonna-t-il en sortant un linge contenant de la viande fumée et des fruits.

— Et que voulez-vous que je fasse exactement ? demandai-je de manière presque agressive.

— Allumer un feu par exemple ?

Il se fichait de moi ou quoi ?

— Heu... Je veux bien mais, je ne sais pas comment faire, dis-je en grinçant des dents.

J'entendis "bonne à rien" et différents mots que je ne préférais pas relever. Au lieu de cela, j'allais m'asseoir dans un coin et le laissai faire.

Bientôt, un feu de camps vint égayer un peu la noirceur presque totale de cette nuit sans lune ni étoile. Le ciel était couvert. Thranduil me tendit un bol avec de la nourriture mais je n'avais pas faim. Je voulais juste m'allonger à même le sol et dormir.

— Vous devriez manger, vous n'avez rien pris depuis ce matin. Ce n'est pas prudent.

Serait-ce de l'inquiétude ? L'espoir n'était pas mort alors...

— Voilà que vous vous inquiétez pour moi maintenant ? jetai-je avec une certaine fureur contenue.

— Si vous tombez malade maintenant, vous serez une charge pour nous, petite, alors mangez, c'est un ordre !

Bien sûr, c'était trop beau pour que ce soit autre chose. Je décidai de capituler pour cette fois, en plus, j'entendis mon estomac ruminer doucement. Quelle poisse !

Je finis par faire ce qu'il m'ordonnait, non parce que j'étais conciliante mais parce que j'avais l'impression d'être retombée à nos tout début. Comme si notre relation s'était détériorée à un point de non retour... Par ma faute... Et mon orgueil mal placé. Je mis un temps infini avant de terminer la ration qu'il m'avait donnée qui n'était pourtant pas bien grande. Je ne pris aucun plaisir à manger. Perdue dans mes sombres pensées, je ne voyais pas le regard lourd de sens et d'inquiétude dont me couvait Thranduil.

— Quand vous aurez terminé, nous nous coucherons. Il n'y a qu'une paillasse mais elle sera suffisante pour nous deux, dit-il en rangeant les ustensiles et en préparant nos affaires pour la nuit. J'acquiesçai mollement.

Que devais-je faire pour que tout aille mieux entre-nous ? J'avais tellement envie de garder un bon souvenir de lui, je ne pouvais pas décemment continuer à l'ignorer et ignorer ce qu'il y avait au fond de mon cœur. A la vérité, je brûlais de m'épancher sur lui, d'avoir une oreille attentive et quelqu'un qui me rassure, me comprenne. Je voulais ensuite qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour me câliner... En fait, je voulais un homme qui m'aime et qui tienne à moi et ... Thranduil n'était carrément pas cet homme là. En plus, c'était un elfe.

Comment aurai-je pu me confier à lui alors que ce n'était qu'une illusion qu'il appréciait chez moi, une chimère, celle de sa défunte femme ? Quelle désillusion pour moi qui avait cru qu'il éprouvait à mon encontre presque autant que ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Avec un soupir, je finis par le rejoindre pour m'allonger à ses côtés. Il ne me prit pas dans ses bras et je préférai lui tourner le dos. Je me sentais tellement minable, et si stupide. Une larme coula contre ma joue et je finis par passer mes propres bras autour de mon corps pour me réconforter un peu. Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'avais la palme du pathétisme absolu. _Severus Snape_ serait fier du petit cornichon sur pattes que j'étais.

La nuit était douce mais malgré tout, je frissonnais et tremblais de froid. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel et pus voir que seules quelques petites étoiles y étaient présentes. Le temps semblait m'avoir aussi abandonné.

" _Dis-le lui_ ", m'intima une voix venue du plus profond de mon être. " _Dis ce que tu as sur le cœur et la conscience, livre-toi. Ne reste pas comme cela, vous ne le méritez pas tous les deux._ "

Je me retournai sur le dos et pris le ciel à témoin avant de débuter dans un murmure :

— Quand je m'endors, je rêve de choses étranges et perturbantes. Cela me parait tellement réel que parfois, je doute que cela soit vraiment un simple rêve...

Une nouvelle larme glissa le long de ma joue, tandis que mes yeux ne quittaient pas les petits points lumineux qui semblaient approuver ma décision en brillant doucement.

— Depuis peu, repris-je, ma voix s'enflant sans que je n'y prenne garde, je vois régulièrement un homme... Un vieil homme, plutôt, qui me parle de son œuvre... Il insiste à chaque fois et... Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin vu... Mais alors que j'allais finalement comprendre, je me suis sentie appelée par d'étranges elfes qui m'apparaissent depuis que j'ai failli mourir à Mirkwood... et...Voilà. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez vraiment savoir exactement parce que, à vrai dire, moi-même je ne comprends vraiment pas à quoi riment tous ses songes. C'est tellement étrange et surréaliste, comme si je les vivais vraiment.

— Ce ne sont pas que des rêves, Cerise, répondit Thranduil d'une voix douce. Qui est Elenwë ?

A cette question, je sentis poindre une immense tristesse dans mon cœur. Quelque chose que j'avais compris et qui semblait pourtant fou et complètement barré mais... Je savais que c'était là l'unique vérité possible.

— Je suis Elenwë.

C'est quelque chose que je ne comprenais absolument pas mais... Qui semblait juste... Et vrai.

Thranduil se redressa sur un coude tout en m'observant, les yeux plissés. Il se dégageait de lui une incroyable aura magnétique qui m'électrisa comme jamais.

— Etait-ce si difficile que de vous confier à moi ? Cela valait-il autant de confrontations et de peine ? me demanda-t-il tout en me caressant le visage de ses doigts fins, me faisant frémir des pieds à la tête.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, me blottir dans la chaleur de ses bras et oublier cette horrible journée. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. J'avais dit des choses atroces aujourd'hui, sous le coup de la colère. Parce que je m'étais sentie tellement mal, tellement seule. Allait-il seulement pouvoir me le pardonner ?

Je me mis à trembler de tous mes membres et quand Thranduil me pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter, me disant des mots en Sindarin, j'éclatai à nouveau en sanglots.

— Je... J'ai peur, avouai-je.

— Chut, _Melda heri_ , ne pleurez pas, vous n'êtes pas seule, nous sommes là, me souffla-t-il contre mon oreille. Je suis là.

— C'est faux, Thranduil, vous m'abandonnerez aux Havres Gris... Vous allez me quitter pour toujours...

Et ça, je compris que je ne le supporterais pas. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté le con imbu de lui-même dont j'aimais me moquer au début de notre rencontre ? C'était tellement plus simple... Ça serait tellement plus facile ensuite !

— Vous aurez Legolas avec vous, et puis vous serez bien entourée dans la dernière maison simple et...

— Mais vous ne comprenez vraiment rien ?! m'exclamai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte affectueuse.

Il me dévisageait, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

— Qu'y a-t-il Cerise ?

— Mais je ne veux pas vous quitter, moi ! Je... Je vous aime, sombre crétin !

Ma voix avait sombré dans les aigus, je savais aussi que sur mon visage devait se lire l'air le plus désespéré qui soit, mais avais-je encore le choix de ne rien dire ? Ce type me tuait à petit feu. J'essayai depuis des jours de me convaincre que personne ne mourrait de cette terrible maladie qu'était de tomber amoureuse et j'espérais, si ces sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, que je m'en remettrais au plus vite.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur moi ?

Son visage incrédule ne m'encourageait pas à aller mieux, bien au contraire. Il ne disait rien, me scrutant d'une manière qui me mit très mal à l'aise. Il finit, néanmoins, par se détourner un moment, comme si ma vue le gênait, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi. Doucement, il me releva le menton pour que nos yeux se croisent.

— Vous m'auriez dit cela il y a plus d'un an, je pense que j'aurai été profondément furieux. — J'allais me lever quand il me retint fermement par le bras.— Ceci dit, reprit-il, nous sommes aujourd'hui, et à ce jour, _Melda heri_ , votre déclaration m'honore plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Bien que j'aie deviné depuis un certain temps que vous aviez des sentiments plus forts qu'une simple attirance à mon égard...

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, dardant sur lui un regard d'une telle espérance que j'aurais du en avoir honte mais si seulement, il pouvait m'aimer un peu, je...

— Thranduil, murmurai-je.

— Vous comptez pour moi, cela est indéniable, cependant, l'amour que je porte à mon épouse est aussi immortel que les étoiles de Varda.

Cela faisait très mal.

— Je vois, dis-je, le cœur en morceaux.

— Je suis navré, Cerise, de ne pouvoir vous donner plus...

Ses doigts quittèrent mon menton, puis il me caressa lentement le visage avant de m'embrasser avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

Mal... J'avais si mal, mais j'espérais que cela passerait, que bientôt, j'en rigolerais. Moi, amoureuse ? Non mais quelle idée débile ! Je suis trop bien pour toute cette merde, et l'amour... L'amour c'est de la pure connerie. Ça fait bien plus mal que ça ne fait du bien.

— Je hais l'amour, soufflais-je dépitée et écœurée.

— Ne dites pas cela... Sans doute un jour...

Mais il ne termina jamais sa phrase. J'avais vu une ombre passer sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'interrompe.

Lentement, nous nous recouchâmes, lui un bras enroulé autour de moi et moi, pleurant doucement tout ce que je n'avais pas perdu, tout ce que je n'aurais jamais. Décidément, ma vie était d'un tel pathétisme. Finalement, c'était mieux avant... Avant tout ça, avant lui.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Bien qu'étrange et parfois impénétrable, Cerise avait enfin cédé en me révélant les secrets qui perturbaient tant son sommeil. Il était indéniable que les Valar avaient un rôle dans ces mystères qui ne cessaient de l'entourer pour mieux me la rendre inaccessible et terriblement attirante.

Je doutais de plus en plus qu'elle soit ma chère Elenna, mais au lieu d'en nourrir une immense déception, bien au contraire, cette constatation me rassurait. Elles étaient si différentes. Cerise m'avait avoué son amour pour moi et là aussi, je m'étonnais moi-même. Loin d'être contrarié ou indifférent, sa déclaration avait remué quelque chose en moi de profondément endormi.

J'avais néanmoins gardé une certaine distance avec ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle, allant même à lui dire qu'un jour, sans doute, elle rencontrerait quelqu'un digne d'elle mais... Je n'avais pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de ma phrase. L'imaginer avec un autre que moi m'étais juste intolérable. Pourquoi cela me chagrinait-il ainsi ?

Allais-je bafouer ce qui faisait de nous des elfes à l'amour aussi immortel que notre propre vie ? Allais-je devenir comme le roi Ñoldo, Finwë, en défiant nos lois ancestrales, en prenant une nouvelle épouse après la mort de la première ? Allais-je être maudit pour cela ?

J'avais beau ressasser tout cela dans le fond de mon esprit, une petite voix me disait que je ne pouvais me permettre de la perdre, elle aussi. Cerise, sans que je m'en rende compte avait pris une place, de par sa seule personne, bien plus importante que ce que je n'aurais pu imaginer un jour.

Resserrant mon étreinte contre elle, je me relevai un peu pour la regarder dormir. Elle semblait si paisible ainsi.

— _Que m'as-tu donc fait, petite mortelle, pour que j'en vienne à ne plus savoir imaginer ma longue vie sans toi à mes côtés ?_ lui soufflais-je en Sindarin.

Même ainsi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me comprenne. Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs, là où il n'y en aurait sans doute jamais. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que de cette séparation, j'en souffrirais tout autant qu'elle... Voire plus.

Parce que peut-être, après tout, je tenais un peu plus à elle que je ne me l'imaginais. A cette révélation qui me coupa la respiration tout aussi bien qu'un énorme coup de point, je fermai les yeux vaincu.

Si j'en venais à ouvrir les vannes de mon propre cœur pour elle, je serai irrémédiablement perdu.

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Deux chansons ont contribué à l'écriture de ce chapitre : _Beautiful et The Voice Within'_ de Christina Aguilera

\- Les titres _Paranoid_ et _Hand of Doom_ de Black Sabbath , quant à eux, ont contribué à la part du boulot de la relectrice de cette histoire.

\- Cerise est une grande fan de Harry Potter et notamment de Severus Snape (Rogue en français).


	30. Cerise et la dernière Mary Sue

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 29 est en ligne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **29**

 **Cerise et la dernière Mary Sue**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Nous avions fini par rattraper Legolas et Gimli qui nous attendaient non loin de Bree, dans une petite auberge aux abords du Bois de Chet. Nous avions poursuivi à vive allure sur La Grande Route de l'Est. Il nous avait fallu quatre jours pleins pour y parvenir et nous avions constaté en arrivant que nous étions seuls avec nos deux autres compagnons. Où étaient passés les autres ?

— Où est le reste du groupe, _ion nín_ , demanda Thranduil en m'aidant à descendre de son élan.

— Ils sont repartis. Certaines Elfines ne voulaient pas s'attarder par ici, répondit Legolas en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

Je lâchai un soupir fataliste. C'était à prévoir, j'avais été particulièrement exécrable avec lui. Je n'avais que ce que je méritais, après tout. Bien que Thranduil m'ait, je pense, pardonné, il n'avait pas moins été agacé par le temps que je nous avais fait perdre. Même si je m'en voulais, j'étais, pour ma part, bien contente de gagner quelques jours supplémentaires avec lui même si nous avions passé notre temps à dos d'élan, ne nous arrêtant que pour manger et dormir. J'étais éreintée, et j'avais les fesses et les cuisses en compote. À mon sens, cette auberge était la bienvenue même si elle était loin de ressembler à un trois étoiles. Tant pis, je m'en accommoderais.

Avisant les lieux, je dus aussi reconnaître que l'endroit était loin d'être des plus propres. Non loin de l'auberge se tenait ce qui devait être une écurie et à quelques mètres... Une porcherie avec d'adorables petits cochons poilus qui poussaient des grognements pour le moins... intéressants. Incapable de me retenir, j'émis un gloussement. Mandieu... Dire que j'avais un jour pu critiquer la propreté plus que douteuse des rues de Paris, alors qu'ici, c'était... c'était...

— On nage en plein milieu rural digne du XVème siècle, murmurai-je en me retournant vers Legolas, Thranduil et Gimli.

Thranduil, quant à lui, s'était crispé. Il ne semblait pas du tout apprécier le lieu et, à la mine plus que déconfite de son fils, je compris que ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit où le très grand roi des elfes voulait se reposer.

— Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le genre de lieu que vous souhaitiez privilégier, _Adar_ , commença Legolas, mais...

— Ce n'est rien, Legolas, tu as fait du mieux que tu as pu et la situation ne nous permet pas de rester continuellement à la belle étoile. — Il se passa une main sur le visage. — Il est aussi plus que probable que nous ne rattraperons jamais les autres avant d'avoir atteint les Havres Gris.

Sans attendre, je vis Thranduil mettre sa capuche sur sa tête et, si je ne compris pas pourquoi au départ, je ne dis rien pour autant. J'avais décidé, pour le moment, de me faire aussi invisible que possible.

Tandis qu'un garçon d'écurie petit et trapu venait récupérer les montures, notre petit groupe s'engagea dans l'auberge. Aussitôt, un homme avec l'embonpoint le plus proéminent que j'aie jamais vu vint à notre rencontre, les bras chargés de deux plateaux.

— Bienvenue au Poney Fringant, nous hurla-t-il dans les oreilles. Vu le brouhaha intempestif qui nous entourait, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

— Est-ce que nos deux chambres sont prêtes ? demanda abruptement Gimli.

— Pour ça oui, mon brave, répondit l'aubergiste en nous regardant tour à tour. Il ne lui fallut pas énormément de temps pour comprendre à qui il avait affaire. — Nallya ! hurla-t-il à une servante qui se redressa avant d'arriver vers nous, montre leur les chambres.

La jeune femme fit un signe de tête à son patron et, sans un regard vers nous, elle commença à grimper les escaliers, relevant ses jupes et montrant ses mollets... épilés. Jetant un coup d'œil à mes compagnons, je vis que Gimli n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

— Elle est à votre goût, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille tandis que nous la suivions derrière.

— Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il en rougissant légèrement, ce qui me fait glousser de nouveau.

Sacré Gimli. Legolas quant à lui, secoua la tête, mécontent. Je sentais qu'il m'en voulait encore. Cerise, tout est de ta faute, ne va pas lui en vouloir de t'éviter et de te faire la tête !

— Voilà la plus grande et la plus spacieuse de nos chambres, dit la servante en ouvrant d'un coup la porte de la pièce qui se trouvait au fond et à l'écart des autres. — Une chambre faite pour un grand seigneur, reprit-elle en lançant à mon elfe un regard appuyé.

Sans attendre, Thranduil s'y engouffra et je le suivi sans rien dire.

— Fermez la porte derrière-vous, Cerise, me jeta-t-il froidement, ce que je fis sans tergiverser.

Il se débarrassa de sa cape et de son manteau qu'il jeta sur le lit de taille plutôt moyenne. Je compris que nous allions devoir nous serrer si l'un de nous deux ne voulait pas terminer sa nuit sur le plancher. La chambre en elle-même, sans égaler la superbe tente dans laquelle nous passions nos nuits, était plus chaleureuse. Des tentures tendaient les murs dont l'un était dominé par une imposante fenêtre. Quelques babioles traînaient sur une immense commode de bois poncé. Un grand fauteuil aux allures plus que confortables trônait dans un coin, et une bibliothèque ainsi qu'une armoire, terminaient joyeusement l'ameublement de cette pièce.

Appréciant ce que je voyais, je me détendis légèrement.

— Quel endroit peu recommandable pour un elfe, marmonna Thranduil en faisant le tour de la pièce comme un lion dans sa cage.

Le cœur serré, je m'assis sur le lit. Le matelas n'était ni trop dur, ni trop mou. Personnellement, vu l'extérieur, je m'étais attendue à pire.

— J'en suis navrée. Je sais bien que tout cela est...

— De votre faute, termina-t-il. Oui, assurément, Cerise et je ne sais pas ce que vous pourrez bien faire pour vous faire pardonner...

Relevant la tête et le regardant droit dans les yeux, je sentis des papillons s'agiter dans mon ventre. Je savais ce qu'il attendait de moi... mais...

— Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon endroit pour faire ce genre de choses, dis-je en inclinant la tête.

— Sans doute pas, souffla-t-il, mais avons-nous le choix ?

Je me relevai rapidement avant de me planter devant lui. Il était si grand, et moi si petite. Le prendre au dépourvu dans ce cas là était pratiquement impossible, pourtant...

— Thranduil, commençai-je, en me passant la langue sur les lèvres, pourriez-vous vous baisser, je...

— Que vous arrive-t-il encore, Cerise ? me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Cependant, il fit ce que je lui demandais.

J'eus un sourire de contentement. Pile ce que je désirais. Sans lui répondre, je me pendis à son cou, ramenant sa tête vers moi, et posai ma bouche sur la sienne. Je titillai doucement ses lèvres pour qu'elles s'entrouvrent et je passai alors ma langue à l'intérieur. Que c'était bon, et qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué.

Il gémit contre moi avant de m'enlacer avec vigueur. J'allais approfondir notre baiser quand on frappa à la porte.

Nous nous détachâmes à regret avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur Legolas.

— Nous allons nous restaurer en bas, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? proposa-t-il poliment sans se douter un seul instant de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre.

Thranduil soupira avant d'acquiescer. Je retirai mon propre manteau en vitesse, que j'avais toujours sur le dos, et nous descendîmes dans la grande salle qui était déjà archi-bondée. Beaucoup d'hommes ainsi que quelques personnes de très petite taille hurlaient à tue-tête tout en avalant de grandes pintes de bière bien remplies. Legolas nous emmena dans une pièce attenante, à l'abri des curieux et où les sons étaient plus ou moins étouffés.

Le nain nous attendait, assis à une table au fond et à l'écart des autres.

— Une bonne pinte de bière, un bon morceau de viande et de la bonne compagnie, se vanta Gimli en se tapant la cuisse d'une main... Si ça c'est pas la belle vie !

— Certains se contentent de bien peu, lança sèchement Thranduil, ce qui fit ruminer un peu Gimli sans pour autant assombrir sa joie du moment.

— Eh bien moi, je suis comme Gimli, si la bière et la bouffe sont bonnes, j'en serai méga heureuse ! avançai-je dans le but de montrer mon soutien envers mon ami le nain.

Legolas et Thranduil me lancèrent un regard étonné. — Ben quoi ? me défendis-je, j'aime les choses simples.

— Vous parlez parfois avec une telle étrangeté, Cerise, qu'il est parfois bien difficile de vous comprendre, répondit Legolas en prenant place à côté de Gimli.

Pour une raison incongrue, sa remarque me serra le cœur.

Toutefois, je ne m'y attardai pas et je m'assis en face de Gimli tandis que Thranduil s'installait en face de son fils. La même servante que nous avions vue un peu plus tôt vint nous apporter de quoi manger. Dans chaque assiette, il y avait un quartier de bœuf bien saignant accompagné d'une sorte de soupe ou de ragoût au fumet plutôt agréable à renifler ainsi qu'un morceau de pain, suivi de quatre pintes de bière.

Nous mangeâmes en silence pour ma part j'appréciai l'ambiance de la taverne, c'était festif et ça me rappelait mes sorties dans les pubs Parisiens avec mes potes.

— Ma bourse pour savoir à quoi vous songez, Cerise, me demanda Gimli, m'observant d'un regard pétillant.

Je lui souris tout en reposant le morceau de pain que je m'apprêtai à saucer. J'avais une de ces faims. J'aurai pu manger le bœuf entier si on me l'avait présenté.

— Je pensais juste que j'aime bien ce genre d'ambiance. Ça ma rappelle mes virées le soir avec mes _potos_. De la bière, une bonne assiette bien garnie, des chansons grivoises et des matchs de rugby sur le grand écran de la salle... Sans oublier nos fameux concours de rots... — A ce dernier mot, je vis Thranduil sourciller et Legolas manquer d'avaler de travers, j'étais méchante, ça me faisait rire de les choquer mais, c'était si bon de les mettre mal à l'aise.

— Vos "potos" ? souffla Gimli qui avait surtout buté sur le premier mot.

— Mes amis, dis-je en avalant le morceau de pain que je venais d'imbiber de sauce. _Miam_.

— Je vois, dit Gimli et c'est quoi le rugby ?

— Du sport, Gimli, répliqua-je la bouche pleine. Heum, c'est bon mais j'ai encore faim, soupirai-je.

— Voulez-vous terminer ma part ? demanda poliment Legolas qui lança un regard contrit à Gimli... Je compris alors que d'habitude, c'était lui qui avait la privauté de finir ses assiettes.

— Non merci, Legolas, je pense que je vais faire un effort et m'arrêter là. J'ai assez mangé je crois.

— C'est vrai que vous mangez beaucoup, confirma Gimli, ce qui me fit éclater de rire tandis que Legolas réprimandait son ami :

— Mais enfin, ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on dit à une dame, Gimli !

Ce dernier mis sa main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, comprenant qu'il avait commis un impair.

— Ce n'est rien, Gimli, le rassurai-je et puis au moins vous, vous ne m'avez pas dit que j'avais pris du poids...

Mes yeux s'attardèrent de manière éloquente sur l'elfe brun qui eut tout de même la délicatesse de détourner le regard, l'air gêné.

Moi, rancunière ? A peine !

— Et cette histoire de concours de rots, voulut savoir Gimli, qui n'abandonnait pas la partie...

— Ah ça, dis-je... J'aurai été ravie de vous montrer à quel point il n'y a pas que les hommes qui savent jouer à ce jeu, mais par égard pour les deux elfes qui nous accompagnent, nous éviterons le...

Je fus coupée par un terrible rot émit par Gimli lui-même qui me fit applaudir des deux mains en hurlant de joie !

— C'est écœurant, jeta furieusement Thranduil qui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis le début du repas. Cette auberge est écœurante et cette conversation... — Il tourna son regard vers moi — Comment pouvez-vous tenir ce genre de propos, Cerise, c'est indigne d'une dame bien n...

— Mais, je ne suis pas une dame ! m'exclamai-je en récupérant ma pinte et en la vidant d'un trait.

Je dus néanmoins m'appliquer avec grâce pour ne pas émettre de rot sonore. Je craignais pour la santé mentale de Thranduil et son fils qui ne s'en remettraient probablement pas mais purée... C'était dur à retenir...

Legolas secoua la tête, dépité.

— Je ne vous savais pas si vulgaire, Cerise, répliqua-t-il en portant sa propre timbale à ses lèvres et en buvant avec grâce.

Saleté d'elfes aux manières de princesses !

— Oh, mais je ne le suis pas, mais rien que pour voir vos têtes, à votre père et vous, ça valait le risque de passer pour quelqu'un de grossier, répliquai-je vertement, un peu vexée qu'il puisse si mal me juger.

— Vous semblez aller mieux, Cerise, remarqua-t-il tout en lançant un coup d'œil à son père qui était perdu dans la contemplation du plafond.

C'est que le plafond devait être magnifique pour qu'il soit aussi subjugué... Ou pas.

— Vous me préviendrez quand vous aurez vu le Christ ou la vierge Marie, Thranduil ? lui dis-je avec malice.

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

— Qui sont...

— Des gens..., en fait non, si j'entre dans les détails, je vais devoir vous faire un cours sur l'une des religions du monde duquel je viens et... Non je n'en ai pas envie... Par contre — Je me retournai vers Legolas— A vous, je vous dois des excuses et quelques explications.

Thranduil, à ces mots, haussa un sourcil et Gimli essuya la mousse de sa bière contre sa manche sans me quitter des yeux. Legolas, quant à lui, s'appuya plus confortablement contre le mur et croisa les bras sur son torse en me dévisageant sérieusement.

J'avais décidé qu'il était de mon devoir de faire mon _mea culpa_. Il n'était pas de bon ton que je brise l'amitié que Legolas me portait même si... Je me doutais bien que ça ne serait sans doute plus comme avant et rien que pour ça, j'avais envie de me jeter contre le mur en me tapant la tête dessus. Méchante Cerise ! Méchante ! Et surtout crétine ! Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si son attitude à mon égard avait changé.

— Bien, commençai-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Depuis quelques temps, mes rêves prennent de drôles de tournures. Avant votre venue à Mirk... Eryn Lasgalen, corrigeai-je aussitôt, je voyais des choses étranges, des elfes à la beauté douloureuse qui me susurraient des phrases qui ont mis du temps à faire leur chemin dans ma petite tête dure d'humaine. Et depuis que nous avons quitté la forêt, je rêve d'un vieillard qui souhaite à tout prix me montrer son œuvre... Et il y a peu, j'ai enfin réussi à voir ce qu'il voulait que je vois...

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase. J'étais mal à l'aise devant l'intensité du regard de Legolas. J'allais baisser la tête, quand une main chaude se posa dans le creux de mes reins. Thranduil, m'encourageait, par ce geste, à poursuivre, me donnant la force nécessaire d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais le dire à voix haute... J'avais tellement l'impression de raconter n'importe quoi et tellement peur qu'on me prenne pour une folle.

— Je vois des elfes à la lueur de la lune et des étoiles, ils avancent le cœur battant vers leur destinée et... Et ensuite au moment où je vais enfin comprendre certaines choses, ces voix des elfes me rappellent à elles... Elenwë... C'est le nom qu'elles me donnent ainsi qu'Eru et... Enfin voilà... J'en suis là pour le moment, finis-je par dire dans un souffle, tout en rougissant, honteuse qu'il me rie au nez. Thranduil avait parut songeur devant mes révélations. Lui-même ne comprenait pas bien la signification de tout mais, cela voulait dire forcément quelque chose. Il en était persuadé.

Un long silence s'installa entre nous, chacun digérant ce que je venais de révéler. Gimli sortit sa pipe et l'alluma sans rien dire. Je voyais bien qu'il semblait perturbé.

— Vous devez avoir une très grande importance pour que les Ainur eux-mêmes daignent s'imposer à vos rêves de cette manière. Quant à Ilúvatar, celui que nous appelons aussi Eru, le Dieu tout puissant et père de tout sur Arda, j'en suis tellement ébaudi que je ne sais que vous dire, Cerise. Cela dépasse mon imagination la plus folle. Ce qui m'amène à me demander le plus sérieusement du monde qui vous êtes vraiment.

Je ricanai jaune.

— Legolas, je sais que mes révélations paraissent dignes des propos de la première _Mary Sue_ débarquée en Terre du Milieu mais, je vous jure que je n'invente rien. Je ne suis qu'une humaine, je n'ai aucun pouvoir hormis celui de me mettre dans des situations impossibles et d'être une vraie crétine quand je le veux bien.

Je vis Gimli avancer un doigt pour dire quelque chose et je lui fis signe qu'il pouvait poser sa question.

— J'espère ne pas vous offenser en vous demandant cela mais, qu'est-ce qu'une " _Mary Sue_ " exactement ?

Je me retins de rire. Comment expliquer le magnifique et merveilleux univers de la fanfiction... Heum, ça promettait d'être drôle et, rassurée par Thranduil qui me massait toujours le bas du dos, je hélai la serveuse pour qu'elle me resserve. Leur bière était bonne, bien que plus forte que celle que j'avais l'habitude de boire chez moi. Avisant Thranduil du coin de l'œil, je rougis violemment en m'apercevant qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux et que son regard semblait si... doux.

Je repris après une longue gorgée d'une de mes boissons favorites.

— Une _Mary Sue_ est un personnage de fanfiction, d'histoire de fa... d'admiratrices sur votre monde.

— Oh, répondit-il tout ouïe. Nous avons des admiratrices ? Mais comment ?

Je souris devant son air plus qu'inquisiteur, mais je vis que Legolas n'en perdait pas une miette non plus et je ne voulais pas regarder Thranduil au risque de perdre tous mes moyens et de me jeter sur lui pour faire autre chose.

— Ce personnage est soit la réincarnation d'une sorcière, ou d'une déesse, ou la fille cachée de Galadriel, ou d'un autre grand elfe... Parfois même de ceux que vous appelez les Valar.

— Rien que ça ? s'étonna Legolas un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage. Ces personnes ont une imagination bien fertile.

— Oui, et en général, la _Mary Sue_ , en plus d'avoir de sacrés pouvoirs, et qui est en général la clef d'une vieille prophétie qui va permettre à la grande communauté de l'anneau de vaincre le méchant Sauron, a la faculté considérable de faire tomber amoureux d'elle tous les elfes célibataires se trouvant dans un rayon de moins de 15000 kilomètres autour d'elle.

Gimli hurla de rire en tapant son poing sur la table tandis que Legolas secouait la tête, l'air plus dépité que jamais.

— Eh bien, je serai curieux de rencontrer un tel phénomène un jour ! s'exclama Gimli en frappant sa chope contre la table.

— Et ce n'est pas tout, dis-je en me retenant de rire à mon tour. Bien qu'elle vienne de mon monde, du jour au lendemain, la _Mary Sue_ , parle Sindarin aussi bien que si elle était née chez les elfes et le summum, elle finit par devenir immortelle et épouse Legolas qui fini par l'emmener sur Valinor au grand dam de son papounet vert de rage de voir son fils descendre aussi bas. Mais tout s'arrange car la Mary Sue EST la femme de la situation et blabla... Je pourrais vous en faire encore des tartines tellement le sujet est épique.

J'explosai alors de rire en voyant Legolas s'étouffer avec sa bière, et Thranduil se crispa à côté de moi. J'osai ensuite leur parler de slash et autre joyeusetés, et les deux compagnons furent d'accord pour dire qu'ils avaient bien de la chance que je ne sois pas aussi fêlée que ces admiratrices qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qu'ils ne voulaient pas connaître. Je leur fis un grand sourire hypocrite en leur assurant que non... Heum, s'ils savaient que j'avais adoré ce genre d'histoires et que j'adorais toujours autant... Ah Ah... Non, il valait mieux garder ça pour moi.

Puis je repris mon sérieux et demandai à Legolas d'une petite voix :

— Me pardonnerez-vous d'avoir été... Enfin, de vous avoir blessé avec...

— Cerise, me coupa-t-il. Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai été profondément attristé et choqué par votre attitude, mais j'y ai beaucoup repensé et réfléchi et... même si indéniablement, je ne vous verrai plus comme avant, — Vous êtes loin d'être une jeune femme douce et fragile, je l'ai bien compris— je vous promets que je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, et que ça ne remet pas en cause l'amitié et le respect que je vous porte.

Il ponctua sa tirade en plaquant la main sur son cœur et s'inclina légèrement vers moi. C'est la larme à l'œil que je me jetai dans ses bras— à sa plus grande surprise et ce qui fit hurler de rire Gimli— ivre de joie et oui... ivre tout court.

— Oh, merci Legolas ! Merci ! lui soufflai-je à l'oreille pleine de reconnaissance envers cet elfe à la bonté et à la gentillesse incommensurable.

Oui, rien ne serait comme avant par ma faute, mais il me pardonnait et c'est tout ce qui m'importait pour l'instant.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Cerise avait retrouvé son entrain et la volubilité que je lui connaissais si bien. Loin de nous en agacer, mon fils et moi-même étions rassérénés et soulagés qu'elle se soit enfin ouverte à nous. Elle ne s'en était probablement pas rendue compte, mais ses secrets avaient agi sur elle comme un lourd fardeau déteignant petit à petit sur sa joie de vivre et son humeur. Cela nous avait tous atteints, plus ou moins.

Me sentant las, j'allais prendre congé d'eux quand Cerise se leva.

— Restez là, _Melda heri_ et profitez encore un peu de la soirée. Je vais rejoindre notre chambre. J'ai besoin de calme, lui dis-je tout bas.

— Très bien Thranduil, mais je ne tarderai pas trop, répliqua-t-elle doucement.

Je fis un signe de tête à mon fils et partis rejoindre l'étage. Quand je fus seul, je me déshabillai rapidement pour ne garder sur moi que mon pantalon. Il faisait une chaleur suffocante ici, et pris d'une impulsion, j'allai ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce.

Satisfait, je regagnai le lit et m'y allongeai en croisant mes bras derrière la tête. Ces derniers jours avaient été plus qu'éprouvants. Repensant à ma vie d'avant, je dus reconnaitre que si on m'avait dit ce qui se passerait avec ma petite humaine et ce que j'allais éprouver pour elle, je n'aurai rien changé. Parce que j'avais toujours été très curieux, voilà une chose sur laquelle Legolas me ressemblait. De plus, ma vie alors n'avait plus aucun goût, aucun attrait. Non, juste pour avoir l'espérance de ne pas m'ennuyer, je n'aurai rien changé. Fermant brièvement les yeux, je vis une réminiscence de mon Elenna.

Une part de moi avait l'impression de la trahir corps et âme. De ne pas être respectueux de son doux souvenir. J'aurai aimé passer ma culpabilité en colère contre Cerise, mais elle n'y était pour rien et je n'avais pas à cœur de la rendre malheureuse à cause de mes propres problèmes.

Je fis claquer fortement ma langue contre mon palais. Depuis quand me souciai-je des autres, et encore plus d'une humaine ?

Je me relevai et m'assis sur le lit. Au fur et à mesure des révélations de Cerise, je ne me faisais plus aucune illusion sur ce qu'elle était; une humaine et non la réincarnation d'Elenna. Néanmoins, elle devait avoir une certaine importance, comme l'avait souligné mon fils. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle avait réussi l'impensable en se faisant apprécier... J'avais envie d'un verre de vin, et je dus me contraindre à me relever et à enfiler ma tunique pour redescendre en bas.

J'ouvris la porte et découvris avec stupeur la servante qui avait justement ce que j'étais parti réclamer. Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur en la regardant durement.

— Votre grandeur, commença-t-elle impressionnée, je ... Je me suis dit qu'un peu de vin pourrait vous faire le plus grand bien.

— Effectivement, dis-je d'une voix atone en la laissant entrer dans la chambre.

Je scrutai un moment le couloir me demandant quand Cerise remonterait avant de me retourner vers la domestique. Je pinçai les lèvres en découvrant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

L'humaine était en train de se déshabiller. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

— Que croyez-vous faire ? lui demandai-je d'une voix dure et implacable.

— Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez un peu de compagnie pour la nuit, rétorqua-t-elle en dévoilant sa poitrine.

Cette dernière était menue et avec des mamelons très sombres. Je fronçai le nez de dégoût. Rien à voir avec Cerise.

— Vous avez mal fait, je vous prie de vous rhabiller et de bien vouloir sortir de cette chambre immédiatement, lui crachai-je, outré qu'elle ose m'imposer son encombrante présence.

N'étais-je pas le roi des elfes ?

— Mais, insista-t-elle en s'approchant de moi, je peux vous donner beaucoup de plaisir, je suis très douée.

— Petite idiote, ricanai-je méchamment.

J'allais lui dire ce que je pensais de son attitude et des humaines en général quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le babillage joyeux de Cerise qui se figea totalement devant le spectacle que nous lui offrions. Moi les bras croisés, le visage fermé, l'autre à moitié dénudée et affichant un air qui était passé de suppliant à déterminé. Que croyait-elle pouvoir faire ? Puis l'idée que Cerise puisse penser que... me traversa l'esprit. J'allais décroiser les bras quand ma petite humaine me prit de court.

— On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez dans cette tenue ? demanda-t-elle, le visage tordu par une affreuse grimace.

La fille la toisa dédaigneusement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Si elle osait s'en prendre à ma compagne, je ne répondrais plus de rien.

— Ça ne se voit pas, ma petite ? Ton frère et moi sommes en train d'avoir une conversation d'adultes et...

La gifle partit sans que cette misérable humaine ne puisse rien faire. Cerise, loin d'être énervée, semblait maîtresse de ses émotions. Intéressant. Curieux, je m'adossais contre le mur pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

— Déjà, connasse, je ne suis pas sa sœur. Non mais sérieusement, où t'as vu qu'on se ressemblait ? J'ai l'air d'une elfe ? Faudrait peut-être penser à t'acheter un cerveau d'occasion.

— Vous m'avez giflée ?! s'insurgea l'autre prête, à lui rendre la pareille.

Devais-je intervenir ?

— Et je recommencerai si tu oses toucher à un seul cheveu de mon homme. Le mec derrière, là, celui que tu as voulu baiser, il est à moi et je ne partage pas.

Cerise recula d'un pas et la toisa à son tour, plus écœurée que jamais. Puis elle se tourna vers moi.

— Rassurez-moi et dites-moi que ce truc sans forme à la poitrine en gant de toilette ne vous fait pas bander ? — Puis se tournant vers la servante, elle lui attrapa brutalement l'épaule et la poussa vers la porte d'une seule secousse. Dégage, et si je te vois revenir ici ou ne serait-ce que le regarder une seule fois avec envie, je te jure que je te ferai bouffer les pissenlits par la racine !

Cerise la lâcha enfin et la pauvre fille détala sans demander son reste.

— La porte ! hurla ma belle petite guerrière avant de la refermer elle-même dans un claquement sourd. Non mais franchement, il faut vraiment savoir se faire respecter si on ne veut pas se faire piquer ses affaires, ici, marmonna-t-elle avant d'aller jusqu'au lit pour s'y asseoir.

Complètement abasourdi par son comportement auquel je ne me serai jamais attendu ou si peu... Je compris que si je l'avais laissée faire avec Maeiell, je n'aurais pas été certain de savoir déterminer qui aurait remporté la partie.

J'éclatai alors d'un rire presque incontrôlable.

— On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire comme cela ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

— Vous, dis-je en la rejoignant. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de protester et pris ses lèvres en otage des miennes avant de la faire basculer sur le lit. Je la retins ainsi contre moi, mes deux bras de chaque côté de son visage.

— Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour une idiote, et cette fille avait besoin d'une bonne leçon.

— Je n'en doute pas, _Melda heri_...ma guerrière. Vous êtes redoutable, vous savez.

— Toujours quand il s'agit de mes affaires, susurra-t-elle rêveusement.

Je n'aimais pas tellement son ton possessif, mais je décidai de ne pas relever. Je la trouvais bien trop adorable pour l'heure pour m'offusquer d'avoir été rabaissé au rang d'objet de désir.

Elle prit une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts, et attiré comme un aimant vers elle, je m'allongeai sur son corps tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop peser. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que nous n'avions rien fait et ça me manquait... Elle me manquait.

oO0Oo

Je me réveillai le lendemain au son incongru que faisait Cerise. Me relevant sur un coude, je vis que le cabinet d'aisance était entrouvert. Inquiet, je me levai pour aller la retrouver.

J'ouvris la porte en grand quand elle me repoussa d'une main.

— Allez-vous-en. C'est dégoûtant. Laissez-moi vomir en paix, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle était aussi blanche qu'un linge.

— Etes-vous sûre que ça va aller ? lui demandai-je poliment, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

— J'ai dû manger un truc pas frais hier, me répondit-elle. Allez rejoindre Legolas et Gimli en bas, je vous retrouverai après.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, je la laissai. Il fallait dire qu'elle nous apparaissait sous un bien mauvais jour.

Une fois dans la salle, je trouvais Legolas et son nain qui conversaient joyeusement. Je leur fis un signe de tête avant de sortir prendre l'air. Le temps était maussade et, vu l'amoncèlement de nuages, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

J'attendis encore quelques minutes avant d'être rejoint par mon fils et son animal de compagnie. Cerise n'arriva que bien après. Elle semblait aller bien mieux, mais ses traits restaient tirés.

— Vous avez une sale tête, avança bêtement l'autre et je l'aurai embroché pour moins que cela.

Ne savait-il donc pas parler à une dame ?

— Ce n'est rien, Gimli, j'ai juste trop mangé hier soir et j'en ai payé le prix ce matin. Mais je vais mieux. Elle s'avança vers moi et me fit un signe de tête pour me signifier que tout allait bien.

Un garçon d'écurie nous ramena nos montures et je portai Cerise sur la mienne tandis que Legolas grimpait sur son cheval. Celui de Cerise avait été récupéré par Finlenn et Tamril.

Nous reprîmes la route sous un temps maussade, le soleil se battant continuellement avec les nuages.

— Si nous continuons sur cette voie, lança Legolas, interrompant ce long silence, nous traverserons d'ici quelques heures le pont aux Ares de Pierres qui nous mènera vers Hobbitebourg !

Cerise fit un saut devant moi et tenta de se retourner.

— Restez tranquille _Melda heri_ , lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

— Oh Thranduil, allons nous passer chez les Hobbits ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante.

— Je ne pense pas non, et avisant mon fils qui arrivait à notre hauteur, tu serais bien attentif de garder certaines de tes trouvailles pour toi même, _ion nín_.

— Allons _Ada_ , cela vous causerait-il tant de mal que cela que de rencontrer ces si charmantes petites gens ? avança mon fils avec un regard pétillant de malice.

— Certainement pas, répliquai-je d'une voix implacable.

Je sentis Cerise soupirer de déception tout contre moi. Non, même pas pour elle, nous avions assez perdu de temps comme cela.

Cependant, avant de bifurquer vers les Landes du Nord, nous devions tout de même emprunter le chemin du Pays de Bouc, ce qui était loin de me plaire non plus.

Au bout d'une heure, nous fîmes une halte près d'un petit bois. Le temps pour chacun de se reposer et de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. D'un œil, je surveillais Cerise quand elle disparut tout d'un coup en poussant un hurlement strident.

Inquiet, je courus jusqu'à elle mais...

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce trou ? m'exclamai-je abasourdi. Cerise vous allez bien ?

La pauvre n'avait chuté que d'un bon mètre et semblait plus surprise et mécontente de se retrouver dans ce genre de position plus qu'inconvenante. Je me penchais pour prendre sa main qu'elle me tendait et la hissai hors du fossé quand une voix nous fit nous retourner brusquement.

— Holà, étranger qui va là ? Et que faites vous sur nos terres ?

Avisant l'étrange petite créature qui osait nous parler sur ce ton, je haussai un sourcil perplexe. Il s'agissait d'un enfant plutôt étrange, et avec une pipe dans la bouche... Mais que ?

Tout à coup Legolas et l'espèce de chose qui lui servait d'ami, coururent vers lui et le prirent dans leurs bras en hurlant de joie.

Cerise et moi-même, nous nous regardâmes sans comprendre.

Un proche de mon fils que je ne connaissais pas, sans doute ? Legolas m'avait caché tant de choses. En attendant, cela ne me disait toujours pas qui pouvait bien être cette personne ?

Comment en écho à ma propre question muette, Cerise murmura :

— Mais qui est-ce bon sang ?

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Depuis leur départ de la forêt d'Eryn Lasgalen, il s'est passé bien quelques mois. Je suis partie du principe que la Terre Milieu doit être plus vaste que l'on pourrait bien croire et à lire le Seigneur des Anneaux c'est bien le cas !

\- Cerise et aussi l'auteur de cette histoire, ne dénigrent pas toutes les Mary Sue. J'ai lu quelques histoires plutôt sympathiques où elles avaient le très beau rôle, c'est vrai. Être une Mary Sue n'est pas forcément une insulte, il y a de très bonnes Mary Sue. C'est dit.

\- J'ai adoré le passage où Cerise remet vertement à sa place la servante. Dans la première version elle était beaucoup plus violente que ça.


	31. La Vie Est Un Long Fleuve Tranquille

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 30 est en ligne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **30**

 **La Vie Est Un Long Fleuve Tranquille**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Tandis que Thranduil m'aidait à sortir du trou dans lequel j'avais réussi à me fourrer, je vis, non sans stupeur, Gimli et Legolas étreindre la petite personne qui lâcha aussitôt sa pipe, qui finit par atterrir par terre, pour leur rendre leur chaleureuse étreinte, tout en s'esclaffant à son tour.

— Legolas, Gimli ! Mes chers amis ! s'écria-t-il, plus que ravi, quelle surprise et quel bonheur que de vous voir ici !

— Et nous donc, cher Pippin, renchérit Gimli, entre deux éclats de rires tonitruants.

Comprenant qui était le petit homme, je faillis pousser des couinements dignes de la fangirl qui dormait toujours en moi mais je fus coupée dans mon élan par la brusque étreinte de Thranduil. Relevant la tête, je vis que ce dernier observait cette scène avec une certaine froideur non dépourvue de dégoût.

— C'est ce que je craignais en passant par ici, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'à mon intention.

Ma surprise passée, je dus reconnaître que je me sentais un peu de trop devant ces joyeuses retrouvailles entre vieux compagnons qui semblaient ne pas s'être vus depuis longtemps. Ils parlèrent entre eux un bon moment avant que Legolas ne se souviennent de ma présence et de celle de son père.

— Cher Pippin, je manque à tous mes devoirs, dit-il, une main sur le cœur. Puis, se tournant vers nous : Voici mon père, le Seigneur Thranduil, et Cerise… Une amie très chère, conclut-il solennellement.

L'entendre dire que j'étais une amie très chère me procura un certain plaisir et me réchauffa le cœur un court instant. J'avais été odieuse avec lui et je ne doutais pas que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant entre nous. Cela me faisait encore mal mais je devais accepter les conséquences de mes actes.

Pippin avança vers nous, une certaine curiosité dans le regard. Pour ma part, je pus enfin l'admirer de la tête aux pieds à mon tour. Il était différent de ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Il était tout petit, bien plus petit que les acteurs dans les films. Il m'arrivait à peine aux hanches. Ses cheveux étaient si blonds qu'on aurait dit de l'or pur. Ils ondulaient sur ses épaules… Et ce qui me choqua le plus fut qu'il semblait si... jeune ! Ses yeux, d'un beau bleu clair, me scrutaient d'un air malicieux et un sourire inquisiteur se forma sur son visage enfantin quand il me salua tout en me faisant la révérence.

— Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, belle demoiselle. Vous êtes très jolie, bien que vous ne soyez pas une elfe.

Pour le moins que l'on puisse dire, il était direct. Loin de m'offusquer de sa remarque, cela me fit sourire. Pensant en rester là, je fus bien embêtée quand je compris qu'il attendait que je lui retourne sa politesse.

— Heu... commençai-je ne sachant pas quoi dire... Merci. Vous aussi vous êtes très beau... heu...

Au loin, Gimli s'esclaffa de plus belle et moi, rouge comme une pivoine devant ma propre maladresse, je pris le parti d'agir comme une gamine en me cachant le visage entre les mains. Autant agir avec désinvolture et facilité dans mon cas

— Oh mon Gieu, je suis désolée... repris-je, ma voix étouffée entre mes doigts. Vous paraissez si jeune !

— Mais c'est qu'il l'est ! répondit Gimli d'un air goguenard, tout en s'approchant de nous.

— Mais pas du tout, mon cher ami, rétorqua Pippin, croisant les bras et tournant la tête d'un air presque hautain. Sachez pour votre gouverne que j'ai enfin atteint l'âge canonique de trente trois ans pas plus tard que l'hiver dernier.

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! hurla Gimli en se tapant la cuisse. On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser alors !

— Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, se réjouit Legolas à son tour.

— Hum, hum, les interrompis-je en prenant conscience que tout le monde avait oublié un point important : Thranduil. Ce dernier ne disait rien mais affichait un visage résolument fermé. Seul son index, battant furieusement contre l'avant de son bras, m'apprit qu'il était à deux doigts de se mettre dans une colère noire. Et les colères noires chez Thranduil ne se manifestaient pas forcément par de grands éclats de voix. Je m'en méfiais comme de la peste. Il pouvait parfois se montrer si imprévisible… Surtout quand il buvait.

Je vis Pippin lever les yeux vers Thranduil et les écarquiller avant de rougir d'embarras. Sa pomme d'Adam fit quelques allers-retours avant de se stabiliser et Thranduil, qui l'observait les yeux plissés, esquissa un rictus arrogant à son encontre. Secouant la tête devant cette marque de supériorité qui ne servait à rien, j'eus une furieuse envie de lui donner un coup de coude mais m'en abstins. Ce n'était guère le bon moment pour ça.

— C'est un immense et très grand honneur que de vous rencontrer, votre grandeur ! Le grand roi des elfes gris dans notre humble pays, nous ne vous méritons pas et...

— Pippin, marmonna Gimli avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Scrutant le hobbit, je vis le sourire de pleine malice qui s'affichait sur son visage et je compris qu'il se moquait un peu de Thranduil. Ce fut plus fort que moi mais je me mis à glousser comme une idiote. Pippin tentait d'amadouer le roi des elfes comme un chien à qui on tend un os pour ne pas qu'il vous morde. C'était bien joué.

J'entendis, plus loin, Legolas soupirer.

— Pippin, vous qui rêviez de rencontrer mon père, voilà une bonne chose de faite, n'est-ce pas.

— Bien, commença Thranduil que tout cela indifférait totalement, nous n'aimerions pas vous détourner du dur labeur qui vous attend, nous allons donc reprendre la route.

Il se détourna de nous avant d'aller vers son élan sans un regard de plus. Qu'il était têtu quand il s'y mettait, lui aussi ! En attendant, je tournai la tête telle une girouette prise d'assaut par le vent, dans les deux directions, ne sachant que faire.

— _Adar_ , puisque nous sommes ici, répliqua Legolas en fronçant légèrement les sourcils à la manière de son père, je propose que nous fassions une halte pour la journée. Nous pouvons très bien repartir demain à la première heure.

— Oh oui ! Quelle bonne idée, acquiesça Pippin. Quand Sam et Merry apprendront la nouvelle...

Ramassant sa pipe, le petit hobbit ne dit rien de plus et se mit à marcher quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter et de nous demander de le rejoindre en moulinant l'un de ses bras avec force. Il semblait inépuisable.

Mon elfe, quant à lui, s'était arrêté, les mains crispées sur la bride de son élan, ses yeux plissés en deux fentes qui n'auguraient rien de bon. Je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout. Après tout, qu'y risquais-je ?

— S'il vous plait, Thranduil, le suppliai-je presque.

J'allais enfin découvrir la Comté ! Mandieu, la Comté n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de moi...Je n'en pouvais plus d'excitation et j'espérais que Thranduil m'accorderait ce nouveau caprice.

— Je ne crois pas que...

— S'il vous plait ! gémis-je en le rejoignant et en faisant les yeux du Chat Potté de Shrek.

Dans mon monde, ça marchait presque à coup sûr.

Il me regarda, surpris par cette nouvelle attitude que je ne lui avais jamais montrée, puis avisa son fils et finit par lâcher, dans un soupir de lassitude évidente :

— Vous êtes impossible mais soit, allons-y.

Il était clair que cela ne lui convenait pas du tout et ce n'était pas son visage crispé en une grimace de pur écœurement qui aurait pu nous faire croire du contraire. Mais tant pis, j'allais satisfaire ma curiosité et cela me mettait en joie.

Heureuse comme jamais, je me pendis à son cou, le surprenant totalement, avant de lui faire un _smack_ sonore sur les lèvres.

— Merci Thranduil, soufflais-je tout contre lui.

Puis, je le plantai là, tout à sa stupeur, pour courir comme une gamine vers Pippin qui avait failli avaler sa fumée de travers en me voyant si familière avec le seigneur des elfes. Legolas et Gimli, quant à eux, ne dirent rien mais ne semblaient pas en penser moins pour autant.

Mais je m'en moquais, je me sentais bien et c'était tout ce qui m'importait pour l'heure !

Les deux compères récupèrent leur monture ainsi que Thranduil mais chacun préférant marcher, ils ne firent que garder les rênes en main… Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Rien ne pressait, nous avions notre journée et j'en oubliai presque que j'avais été malade quelques heures plus tôt. Je me sentais tellement heureuse que rien n'aurait pu entacher ma soudaine volubilité du moment.

Nous traversâmes des champs de tournesols et j'entendis derrière moi Thranduil marmonner quelque chose en Sindarin à l'attention de son fils. Haussant les épaules, je ne tentai pas de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

— Alors comme ça, vous voyagez avec le seigneur elfe et son fils ? me demanda soudainement Pippin d'un ton désinvolte en levant ses yeux pleins de curiosité vers moi.

— Heu, oui c'est exact, commençai-je avec prudence.

Je lui jetai un regard en coin et je vis qu'il attendait une suite.

— Et ?

— Et quoi ? balbutiai-je mal à l'aise.

— Etes-vous fiancés ? Mariés ?

Je faillis avaler de travers devant son insistance qui frôlait presque l'impolitesse.

— Vous êtes bien curieux, Peregrin Touque, marmonnai-je décontenancée par l'attitude presque enfantine du hobbit.

Pour un adulte, il avait quelques bases à revoir, pensais-je, quelque peu choquée par son attitude.

— Amants ! s'exclama-t-il fier de lui avant de me distancer en quelques pas, ayant peur, très certainement, que je le frappe.

Mais pour qui me prenait-il, bon sang ?!

— Mais ça ne va pas non ?! m'écriai-je, encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure. On ne vous a jamais appris à vous taire quand il le fallait ?!

— Ah ! Ah ! Sachez, Cerise, répondit Gimli, l'air plus amusé que jamais, que vous avez affaire là au hobbit le plus trublion que nous n'ayons jamais rencontré. Sous ses airs de petit enfant se cache un véritable lutin farceur.

Mouais, ce n'était pas une raison pour dire n'importe quoi non plus !

Nous continuâmes à marcher au même rythme jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au village. Estomaquée, la première chose que je vis fut des petite portes rondes en bois, plantées à même des monticules de terres recouverts d'herbes fraîches sur lesquelles des champs de fleurs avaient été plantés. Je pouvais en compter une bonne vingtaine. Au loin se trouvaient plusieurs enclos avec des poulets, des chèvres et tout un bestiaire d'où s'élevait une cacophonie digne d'une ferme humaine... Mais les mottes de terres... heu... Comment vous dire…

— Mandieu, on dirait des trous de lapins, soufflai-je atterrée.

Rien à voir avec les belles présentations de Peter Jackson. C'était bien plus abrupt et rustique.

— Des trous de hobbit, Cerise, me dit doucement Legolas contre mon oreille, vous serez bien surprise de découvrir l'intérieur.

Je poussais un léger glapissement. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Certes, ces trous, étaient plus ou moins grands mais quand même...

— Venez, insista Pippin et nous le vîmes grimper des marches de bois posées à même la terre et frapper à une fort jolie porte.

Cette chaumière semblait bien plus importante et mieux agencée que les autres. Je me demandais bien qui pouvait y vivre. Ma question ne resta pas longtemps sans réponse.

— Merry ! Ouvre ! On a de la visite ! De l'importante et de la prestigieuse visite ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et un autre petit homme en sortit, l'air mécontent.

— Voyons Pippin, ce ne sont pas des manières de frapper comme cela chez les honnêtes gens. Tu le sais bien, pourtant.

— Mais Merry, regarde qui je te ramène ! cria Pippin surexcité.

Le dénommé Merry descendit les marches et nous regarda d'un air intrigué avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent en se posant sur Gimli et Legolas. Plus réservé que son ami, il avança d'un pas franc en tendant ses bras pour étreindre énergiquement le nain et l'elfe qu'il connaissait si bien.

Merry, malgré sa petitesse, était plutôt bel homme. Ses cheveux châtain clair prenaient des reflets cuivrés au soleil. Il avait les traits fins et un corps plutôt bien charpenté pour un homme de sa condition. Ses vêtements étaient mieux taillés que ceux de Pippin qui était débraillé au possible, un vrai petit dandy. Dommage qu'il ne dépasse pas ma taille... j'aurais pu craquer pour lui. Vraiment !

— Gimli, Legolas, quel plaisir de vous voir ici, mes amis, dit-il en les étreignant de nouveau.

— Nous étions de passage non loin du pays de Bouc, cher Meriadoc, débuta Legolas avec chaleur.

— Il n'était pas question que nous vous manquions de si près, renchérit Gimli, les yeux pétillants de joie.

— Merry, reprit Legolas, laissez-moi vous présenter mon père, le seigneur Thranduil, ainsi que sa compagne, Cerise.

— Sa compagne ! répliqua Pippin, quand je disais que vous étiez amants, je n'étais pas loin, pas vrai Cerise ?!

Je faillis avaler de travers et j'entendis Thranduil soupirer d'agacement. Cet hobbit ne s'arrêtait-il donc jamais ?!

— Ce n'est pas possible, Pippin ! le sermonna Merry en lui mettant une tape sonore sur l'arrière du crâne, tu as beau être adulte, tu te comportes toujours avec autant de délicatesse qu'un enfançon. — Merry avança vers moi et me fit une belle révérence. — Veuillez pardonner l'attitude plus qu'impolie de mon cousin. Parfois, même souvent, il ne réfléchit pas beaucoup à ce qu'il dit.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dis-je, un peu perdue devant les belles manières du petit homme.

Puis il avança vers Thranduil qui n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire, encore une fois, les bras croisés sur son torse en un air plus que revêche. Il faut dire que… Imaginer le roi des Elfes au pays des Hobbits, était presque digne d'un film de Science-fiction bas de gamme… Ou d'une fanfiction délirante !

— Votre majesté, c'est un immense honneur que de vous recevoir dans ma modeste demeure… Et mon humble pays. Je suis Meriadoc Brandebouc, pour vous servir.

Le semi-homme s'inclina avec grâce et courtoisie et attendit que le vénérable souverain ne l'invite à se redresser.

Thranduil haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, n'émettant qu'un simple soupir de lassitude. Encore un. Legolas regarda son père en une vaine supplique, ce qui fit redoubler les soupirs de son père.

— Vous pouvez-vous relever, hobbit, déclara le roi des elfes du bout des lèvres.

Son attitude peu amène me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Puis je vis une petite femme replète et plutôt mignonne émerger de la demeure de Merry.

— Merry, voyons ! s'exclama-t-elle, tu manques à tous tes devoirs en laissant tes amis sur le perron. — Puis nous regardant tous — Je vous en prie, veuillez entrer. Je vais vous servir une collation.

— Même moi, Estelle ? demanda Pippin avec les yeux pleins d'espoir.

La jolie hobbit eut un sourire en coin en dévisageant Pippin.

— Non pas toi, Pippin, la dernière fois que tu es venu prendre ton second petit déjeuner ici, tu as dévalisé notre garde-manger.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, le petit homme donna un coup de pied dans une motte de terre avant d'aller s'asseoir, l'air boudeur, sur un banc à côté de leur maison.

Un vrai garnement ! pensai-je.

Nous pénétrâmes tous chez Merry et celle qui devait être son épouse pour nous retrouver dans un petit salon où je faillis exploser de rire quand je vis que Thranduil et Legolas devaient se courber en deux, voire même en quatre, pour pouvoir tenir dans la pièce. Bien vite, Merry nous présenta des tabourets ou nous pûmes tous nous asseoir.

Thé, café et collations nous furent proposés et auxquelles Gimli et Legolas firent honneur. Personnellement, je n'avais pas faim. J'avais encore l'estomac barbouillé et je voyais bien que Thranduil était tout sauf à l'aise dans ce lieu hors du commun.

— Je manque à tous mes devoirs, une nouvelle fois, dit Merry en se levant et en prenant Estelle par les épaules. Je vous présente Estelle, ma douce et formidable épouse.

Cette dernière émit un doux sourire, toute rougissante, avant de repartir vers la cuisine pour préparer de nouvelles collations que Gimli engloutissait aussi rapidement que possible.

Merry, Gimli et Legolas parlèrent de choses et d'autres, évoquant leurs aventures passées et je décidai de poser les coudes sur la table, les mains tenant ma tête pour être plus à mon aise pour les écouter. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Thranduil allait me sermonner en me disant que mon attitude laissait à désirer mais il s'abstint finalement de tout commentaire. Etait-il si désabusé, le pauvre ?

Le midi arriva aussi vite que la matinée avait filé. La femme de Merry nous prépara un succulent repas que nous honorâmes de bon cœur. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Thranduil converser du bout des lèvres avec Estelle qui avait osé l'impensable : déranger le grand roi des elfes pendant son repas. Préférant garder mes réflexions pour moi, je me pris à écouter la conversation de chacun, tout en picorant dans mon assiette. Je n'en revenais pas d'être ici. Certes, c'était différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais mais j'étais heureuse. Il n'y avait pas que de mauvaises choses qui m'arrivaient finalement.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Je crus bien que cette journée de cauchemar ne se terminerait jamais. J'en voulais un peu à mon fils de nous avoir forcé la main en restant une journée et une nuit en ces lieux des plus étranges. Ces petites gens étaient si insolites et curieuses.

Pour le dîner du soir, le chef du village, Meriadoc Brandebouc, avait organisé une petite fête en l'honneur de ses anciens compagnons d'aventures. En fin de journée, nous avions été rejoints par un certain Samsagace Gamegie ainsi que toute sa famille, sa femme, ses filles... C'est alors que Cerise avait étonné tout le monde en connaissant presque par cœur tous les évènements liés à la quête de l'anneau.

Elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle venait d'un autre monde dans lequel la Terre du Milieu était juste une histoire... _Une histoire !_ pensais-je avec dégout et confusion... Ma belle amie ne m'en était apparue que plus mystérieuse encore et... tellement insaisissable.

Tandis que nous nous remettions tout à fait des derniers évènements assez troublants en rapport avec Cerise, je me souvins de l'entretien que j'avais eu avec Tamril avant de quitter Imladris. Je ne me sentais aucunement menacé par ce que cet elfe insignifiant m'avait dit, Cerise était à moi et s'il pensait la faire changer d'avis à mon encontre... Cela dit, ne serait-ce pas mieux qu'elle reste aux côtés de quelqu'un qui aurait à cœur son bonheur ainsi que son avenir ?

Je ne pouvais plus me cacher les sentiments qu'elle m'inspirait. Ce n'était plus à l'ordre du possible, bien que cela me broie le cœur pour mon Elenna. Comment pouvais-je aimer deux femmes en même temps et si différentes l'une de l'autre ? Cela me paraissait tellement improbable et contre-nature. Une trahison, ni plus ni moins.

Depuis la création d'Arda et la naissance de ses premiers enfants, c'est à dire nous autres elfes, la légende voulait que... quelque part notre moitié nous attende... notre âme-sœur. L'amour que mes parents s'étaient porté et se portaient m'avait laissé entrevoir ce que cela serait d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, de manière inconditionnelle, immortelle. J'avais grandi en me disant qu'un jour, je retrouverais celle qui m'était destinée. Celle avec qui je passerai mon éternité et avec qui je partagerai tout, joie, peine, colère, amour, dispute... tout. Elle serait la seule sur Arda à me connaître encore mieux que moi-même... et inversement. C'est avec cet espoir fou que j'avais rencontré Elenna. Dès que je l'avais vue, auréolée de lumière, j'avais su qu'elle devait être la seconde moitié de mon âme. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure des siècles qui étaient écoulés, elle s'était refermée sur elle-même, devenant mélancolique, se refusant à me laisser continuer à être le gardien de son esprit et de son cœur... Puis elle était morte.

— Vous me paraissez bien songeur, _Adar_ , entendis-je Legolas dire, me sortant de mes sombres pensées.

— Je repensais à ta mère, _ion nín_. Elle me manque tant, soufflais-je non sans une certaine mélancolie.

Mon fils vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, son regard dirigé vers le firmament. Une fois la soirée achevée dans une joie sans fin, nous avions pris congé de nos petits hôtes pour prendre le chemin de la vieille forêt qui se trouvait non loin du village des hobbits. Nous avions installé notre campement en amont et j'avais attendu que Cerise se soit profondément endormie pour m'éloigner un peu et réfléchir.

— D'ici quelques jours, nous aurons atteint les Havres Gris, reprit Legolas. Je suis enchanté d'avoir pu vous accompagner jusque là. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé quelques moments ensemble.

Ses paroles me firent plaisir, au delà des mots.

— Vais-je te manquer, _ion nín_ ?

— En doutez-vous ?

Je secouai la tête.

— Bien sûr que non mais j'ai toujours le fol espoir que tu te décides, finalement, à prendre la mer avec nous.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui secoua doucement la tête.

— Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas possible, pas dans l'immédiat, _Ada_.

— Oui, je le sais, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de te reposer la même question demain, et le surlendemain encore.

— Cerise s'est métamorphosée, reprit Legolas, changeant, à bon escient, de sujet.

Comment ne pas remarquer cela, d'ailleurs ? Depuis que je l'avais poussée à me dire enfin ce qui lui dévorait le cœur, elle était devenue radieuse et ... lumineuse. Il semblait émaner d'elle une sorte d'aura incandescente qui m'attirait encore plus qu'auparavant. Il était de plus en plus dur de se la rappeler à ses débuts.

— Parler lui a fait du bien, avançai-je doucement. Je suis navré que tu aies vu d'elle une attitude qui ne lui sied pas.

Legolas me fixa un instant sans comprendre, puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent de compréhension.

— Ah, il est vrai qu'elle m'a vraiment surpris... Et choqué. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse avoir une telle colère et un tel ressentiment à mon égard...

— Ce n'était pas tourné vers toi, _ion nín_. Cerise est très vindicative. Elle est si jeune.

— Je ne lui en veux plus, _Adar_. J'étais sincère à l'auberge. Je ne la considère pas comme une simple amie mais comme une véritable petite sœur. Je pense l'avoir toujours vue de cette manière. C'est pour cela que je me préoccupe tant de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Elle est si candide. Elle ne se rend pas compte que ses paroles et ses actes peuvent être jugés et interprétés différemment ici. Elle n'est plus dans son monde. J'ai toujours cette envie irrépressible de la protéger de tout mais surtout d'elle-même.

Il avait raison, évidemment. D'ici quelques jours, nous nous ferions nos adieux. A cette pensée, mon cœur saigna atrocement. N'y avait-il aucune autre solution ? Je devais prendre la mer mais une part de moi voulait encore rester avec elle... Pour toujours. Mais elle était humaine. Et si, finalement, je décidais de rester à ses côtés, jusqu'à sa mort ? C'était...

— Si j'avais su ce qu'elle allait me dérober, jamais je n'aurais posé les yeux sur elle, commençai-je, le regard perdu entre les étoiles qui brillaient d'une lueur divine dans le ciel opaque. Si j'avais su, et pourtant, je n'aurais pu empêcher ce qui est en train de se passer.

A mes côtés, Legolas afficha un lent et doux sourire que je lui avais peu vu ces derniers temps. Ses yeux étaient baissés mais ils pétillaient d'un _je-ne-sais-quoi_ , lui donnant l'air encore plus malicieux que jamais... Presque enfantin.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi mais me ravisai. Je n'étais pas certain d'aimer la réponse qu'il me donnerait.

Me relevant, je pris congé de lui pour retourner auprès de celle qui monopolisait toutes mes pensés. Pris d'un élan d'affection incontrôlable, je m'allongeai à ses côtés et la tins dans mes bras tout en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Elle se lova contre moi en poussant un soupir de contentement. Au loin, je vis Legolas revenir vers sa paillasse, il nous décocha un bref regard, avant de s'allonger à son tour.

Incapable de dormir et n'en ressentant pas le besoin, j'observai Cerise marmonner en dormant. J'avais pris l'habitude d'écouter ce qu'elle disait, toujours en Quenya... Était-il seulement possible que les Ainur et même Ilúvatar s'intéressent à elle d'une certaine manière ? Et pourquoi ? Comment une si petite et simple humaine pourrait avoir autant d'importance à leurs yeux ?

oO0Oo

J'avais fini par sombrer quelques heures et, quand je repris conscience, je vis Legolas et le nain inquiets. Me redressant, je vis que ma petite humaine n'était plus à mes côtés.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— C'est Cerise, commença mon fils, elle est malade.

Je mis un moment à comprendre.

— Encore ? dis-je. Où est-elle allée ?

Legolas me désigna un buisson assez éloigné de notre campement. Anxieux, je partis à sa recherche. Depuis quelques jours, elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Son état m'inquiétait. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne couve rien de grave. Les êtres humains étaient si fragiles.

Je la retrouvai pliée en deux, comme la veille, le visage blafard et les yeux larmoyants.

— Cerise, commençai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

— Allez-vous en, grogna-t-elle entre deux vomissements. Je ne suis pas bien et je ne veux pas que vous me voyiez dans cet état. Je suis répugnante.

Loin de l'écouter, je tournai ma tête dans l'espoir de trouver un point d'eau. J'avais entendu les chuchotis d'une rivière. Elle ne devait pas se trouver très loin. Il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour la découvrir. Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et le trempai avant de revenir vers elle.

Quand je la retournai vers moi, elle tenta de se dérober mais je la retins fermement.

— Petite, grognai-je à mon tour, laissez-vous faire.

Je la nettoyai doucement et lui pris la main pour l'aider à se redresser puis nous rejoignîmes mon fils.

— Allez-vous mieux ? demanda ce dernier en la scrutant intensément.

— Oui, et non, je me sens fatiguée. Je crois que j'ai du attraper un coup de froid au ventre, marmonna-t-elle.

Sans plus un regard vers nous, elle ramassa ses affaires avant que nous nous mettions en route. Nous allions prendre la direction des Landes du Nord mais avant, nous dûmes faire nos adieux aux hobbits. La femme du chef du village nous donna de quoi nous restaurer sur la route et je l'en remerciais brièvement. C'était là la moindre des politesses à avoir. Puis nous pûmes enfin partir.

J'aimais sentir Cerise tout contre moi. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir mis sur mon élan dès le départ. Son petit corps, si doux et chaud, était bien agréable. La matinée fila au rythme du galop de nos montures et, tandis que midi était passé depuis quelques rayons de soleil, nous décidâmes de faire une halte pour nous reposer et manger.

Cerise n'avait pas desserré les dents et n'avait presque touché à rien. Le plus étrange était que, malgré son état, elle rayonnait de mille éclats. Elle m'apparaissait si belle, baignée par la lueur du soleil de midi.

Perdu dans ma contemplation, je ne vis pas deux cavaliers arriver vers nous. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent à notre hauteur que je les reconnus non sans surprise.

— Finlenn, Tamril, peut-on savoir ce qui vous a amené à rebrousser chemin ? dis-je d'un ton neutre en les avisant tous les deux.

— Vous, Mon Seigneur, répondit Finlenn en descendant de cheval, suivit par son bras-droit avant de poser la main sur son cœur. — Vous auriez du être aux Havres hier dans la journée. Nous avons cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. C'est pourquoi nous avons pris la décision d'aller à votre rencontre.

— Je vois, dis-je. Qu'en est-il du reste des nôtres ? demandai-je à brûle pourpoint.

— La plupart ont déjà pris la mer, répondit Finlenn, il ne reste plus que nous ainsi que quelques elfes.

J'acquiesçai.

— Fort bien. Nous nous apprêtions à prendre la route.

Finlenn remonta sur sa monture tandis que mes yeux se posèrent sur son compagnon, Tamril. Ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour Cerise. Une colère sourde naquit au plus profond de mes entrailles. Je n'avais pas oublié l'outrecuidance qu'il avait eue à mon égard. Je n'avais rien dit sur le moment, je voulais en discuter sereinement avec Cerise mais les derniers événements passés m'en avait empêché.

Sachant pertinemment ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je me dirigeai vers elle et la pris par la main avant de la porter sur mon élan. Ensuite, je grimpai derrière elle non sans avoir jeté un regard de dissuasion à l'égard de ce garde qui outrepassait ses droits. Ce dernier ne dit rien et se contenta de reprendre son cheval.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je n'aimais pas être malade. Mais qui aimait ça, cela dit ? Tout ce que je savais, c'est que mon état m'empêchait de profiter pleinement des derniers jours qui me restaient avec Thranduil. A nos côtés chevauchaient, silencieusement, Finlenn et Tamril. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des coups d'œil comme s'il avait peur que je ne fonde comme la neige au soleil. Je compris qu'il était inquiet à mon sujet. Depuis la fois où il m'avait clairement dit qu'il ne me lâcherait pas, j'avais été plus qu'anxieuse de me retrouver seule avec lui mais encore une fois, il m'avait surprise en restant en retrait. Je croyais le comprendre et le connaître mais finalement, je ne savais pas grand-chose de cet elfe. De plus, j'avais la nette impression qu'il s'était forgé une fausse image de moi. Cela dit, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais toujours montrée au mieux à son égard.

— A quoi pensez-vous ? _Melda heri_ , me demanda Thranduil d'un ton empli de douceur qui me fit presque perdre contenance.

J'avais envie d'enfouir mon nez contre sa poitrine mais en l'état actuel des choses, cela allait être assez difficile.

— A Tamril, dis-je en me souvenant qu'il venait de me poser une question.

Je le sentis se raidir derrière-moi. Je savais que ce n'était pas le moment mais, à force d'attendre le bon moment pour lui en parler, c'était révélé assez compliqué. Et puis, j'en avais marre de garder ça pour moi.

— Pouvons-nous savoir en quel honneur vous pensez à lui ?

Sa voix était dure et atone. Je sus que cela lui importait plus qu'il ne voulait me le montrer. J'en conçus un énorme plaisir.

— Il y a quelques temps de cela, Tamril m'a déclaré qu'il n'abandonnerait pas ses tentatives de séductions à mon encontre, avouai-je en me sentant rougir.

Thranduil resserra son étreinte contre ma taille tout en donnant un coup de bride à Rudolph. Bien vite, nous nous retrouvâmes loin devant nos compagnons.

— Est-ce que c'est cela que vous désirez, Cerise ?

J'avais envie de me retourner. Je ne voulais pas parler de cela maintenant alors que nous chevauchions et que je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux.

— Je... Je ne sais pas, avouai-je piteusement.

A quoi bon lui mentir ? Oui, Tamril n'était clairement pas celui que je choisirais si l'on me donnait l'opportunité de faire un choix mais... Il semblait tellement tenir à moi que cela ne pouvait pas me rendre insensible. Bien au contraire.

— Tamril est venu me parler, confessa mon elfe d'une voix monocorde. Il ne m'a pas caché l'envie qu'il avait de vous faire sienne.

— Quand ? demandai-je choquée.

De quel droit Tamril avait-il osé aller trouver Thranduil pour ça ?!

— Avant notre départ d'Imladris.

— Je vois.

— Peut-être, Cerise, devriez-vous...

— S'il vous plait, Thranduil, pas ici et maintenant. Je suis fatiguée et je me sens encore un peu mal, murmurai-je d'une voix faible et triste.

— Comme vous le voudrez.

Je savais ce qu'il allait dire et je n'avais aucune envie de l'entendre me dire que sans doute, Tamril était la personne qu'il me fallait. Une rage sourde se mit à bouillonner dans mes veines. Cela arrangerait sans doute Thranduil de me voir rester avec un autre. Avait-il peur que je lui fasse une scène quand il monterait dans son fichu rafiot pour partir je-ne-sais-où sur son île et retrouver _l'Autre_ ? Pourquoi n'y aurait-il que moi à être malheureuse dans cette histoire ? C'était profondément injuste. J'avais envie de pleurer mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Je coulai un regard devant moi et je vis des kilomètres et des kilomètres de verdure qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Nous continuâmes à cette allure pendant tout l'après midi, ne prenant que deux courtes pauses. Quand la nuit fut tombée, nous chevauchâmes encore un moment avant de nous arrêter devant une étendue d'arbres qui avait l'air des plus accueillante.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, je partis aider Gimli à faire du feu et à sortir nos provisions du soir.

— Vous me semblez bien préoccupée, Cerise, commença doucement le nain

Je poussai un soupir de lassitude. Avisant que les elfes étaient loin et ne nous entendraient pas, je décidais de me confier à lui. J'avais besoin de ma meilleure amie mais à défaut, il ferait très bien l'affaire pour ce soir.

— Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire, Gimli, doit rester entre nous mais, je vous l'avoue, ça me fera le plus grand bien de me confier.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils avant de me prêter une attention toute particulière. Il avait compris que je ne blaguais pas.

— Je vous écoute, Cerise.

— Bien voilà, il y a quelques temps de cela, Tamril, l'elfe brun qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, m'a annoncé son intention de me séduire. Il faut savoir que je l'avais déjà repoussé il y a quelques temps quand nous vivions encore dans les cavernes du roi.

— Je vois, répondit prudemment Gimli. Mais ne doit-il pas partir pour Valinor, lui aussi ?

Il jeta négligemment une bûche de bois dans le feu naissant.

— C'est exact, répliquai-je, mais il m'a dit que si je décidais d'accéder à sa demande, il resterait avec moi ici.

Une flamme crépita dans le silence de la nuit.

— Vous devriez accepter, Cerise.

— Je vous demande pardon ? dis-je, totalement interloquée.

— Il est plutôt bel elfe selon vos critères de beauté, commença-t-il, et une telle occasion ne se représentera sans doute plus.

Gimli avait l'air si... sérieux. Je voyais bien qu'il ne me disait pas cela pour me blesser et qu'il avait à cœur mon futur mais... Je lui devais la vérité. Au moins, avec lui, je pouvais être honnête, vraiment honnête. Il ne me jugerait pas. Enfin, je l'espérais.

— Gimli, dis-je en me retournant vers lui et en le fixant droit dans les yeux, ce que je vais vous dire doit rester secret. Je ne veux pas que vous en parliez ni à Legolas ni à qui que se soit d'autre, d'accord ?

Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour être sûr que nous ne serions entendus de personne, me prit par le bras et m'emmena un peu plus loin, faisant mine de chercher des branches pour le feu.

— Vous avez ma parole Cerise, que je ne dirais rien à personne. Un bon nain ne saurait mentir !

Sa dernière phrase me fit glousser.

— Très bien, alors voilà pourquoi je ne pense pas donner suite à la proposition de Tamril. Alors oui, je sais, il est beau, il semble avoir le béguin pour moi, il est prêt à beaucoup pour moi mais... Comment pourrais-je l'aimer si mon cœur bât pour un autre ?

Il baissa le regard, l'air de comprendre.

— Vous êtes vraiment éprise de ce roi des elfes, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme.

— C'est pire que cela, Gimli, à vous, je peux le dire mais... Je ne crois pas... Enfin, j'ai vraiment l'impression que mon cœur se brisera quand il me quittera. Je ne suis pas seulement éprise de lui, je me suis rendu compte, pendant notre séjour à Fondcombe, que je l'aimais à la folie... Je... J'ai l'impression que ma vie serait vide de sens s'il n'était plus à mes côtés.

— Ma pauvre enfant, se désola Gimli en me jetant un regard empli de tristesse.

Son expression me fit mal car il n'infirma pas ce que je venais de lui dire, il ne me dit pas non plus que je me trompais et que Thranduil avait des sentiments pour moi aussi fort que les miens pour lui. Il fallait que je tienne le coup.

— Comment voulez-vous, dans ces conditions, que je puisse en aimer un autre alors que mon cœur sera bientôt détruit !

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux et je m'en voulus. Je m'en voulus car depuis que nous avions quitté les bois d'Eryn Lasgalen, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Si je m'étais vue alors, je me serais moquée de moi. Cerise Martin, digne héroïne d'un roman à l'eau de rose ayant un peu trop abusé sur la rose et la guimauve.

C'était pathétique.

— Je suis pathétique, grognai-je, dépitée par le tour que prenait mes pensés.

— Allons, allons, tenta de me rassurer Gimli, peut-être devriez-vous en discuter avec lui, Thranduil, je veux dire. Pour ce qui est de l'autre elfe, ne le chassez pas trop vite de votre cercle d'admirateurs, vous en aurez sans doute besoin et qui sait, peut-être finirez-vous, avec le temps, par nourrir de tendres sentiments à son encontre ?

Relevant la tête, je vis que Thranduil, Legolas, Tamril et Finlenn étaient en pleine discussion, eux aussi, sauf que la leur semblait plutôt houleuse au vu des gestes que Thranduil et Tamril faisaient. Nous étions bien trop loin pour entendre ou voir leurs expressions à chacun mais, je ne sais pas, les regarder me porta un nouveau coup au cœur et mes yeux s'embuèrent une nouvelle fois de larmes. D'ici quelques jours, je ne le reverrais plus... Et cette constatation me glaça jusqu'aux os.

Mais que pouvais-je y faire ?

— Retournons auprès d'eux, Gimli, dis-je d'une voix chevrotante. Et puis merci de m'avoir écoutée. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un que j'apprécie et qui m'apprécie aussi.

— C'est un très grand honneur, ma chère petite, me répondit-il en me donnant une légère tape sur l'avant bras. Allons, retournons voir ce feu que je vois d'ici s'éteindre.

Avant de me dépasser, il me fit un sourire empreint d'une telle affection que j'en eu chaud au cœur. Quel ami ! Je comprenais pourquoi Legolas ne voulait plus le quitter. Gimli aussi allait me manquer plus tard... Et Legolas aussi. En fait, ils me manqueraient tous, mais... Pas autant que Thranduil.

J'étais en train de revenir quand je vis ce dernier venir vers moi, la mine sombre, le regard noir. Que se passait-il encore et pourquoi avait-il l'air de vouloir en découdre avec le premier venu ?

— Vous, suivez-moi immédiatement, me lança-t-il, me regardant à peine et continuant à tracer tout droit devant lui.

Je mis un moment à le suivre. Mes pieds semblaient pris dans du béton armé. Miraculeusement, je réussis à bouger avant de courir derrière lui pour le rattraper.

Cela ne sentait pas bon du tout... Mais qu'est-ce que Tamril avait bien pu lui raconter ?

Tout ça ne me disait rien qui vaille et surtout... L'air peu amène de Thranduil me faisait un peu peur.

A Suivre


	32. Happiness Therapy

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 31 est en ligne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **31**

 **Happiness Therapy**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je suivis Thranduil à travers les bois. Il semblait bien décidé à prendre le plus de distance possible avec nos compagnons. Mais pourquoi agissait-il brusquement ainsi ? Il semblait si... Furieux ? Qu'avais-je bien pu faire ou dire encore pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?

Je soupirai. Je n'avais rien fait, bien sûr, mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Bientôt, nous débouchâmes dans ce qui ressemblait de près à une sorte de fourrée. Il s'arrêta devant un arbre et en étudia l'écorce du plat de la main. Il ne semblait pas prêt à dire quoique ce soit et je compris qu'il devait tenter de reprendre contenance devant moi. Je déglutis d'appréhension tout en me triturant les mains. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de situation où je ne savais jamais à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée… Surtout que je n'avais clairement rien fait pour le mettre dans cet état !

— Ce n'est pas juste, murmurai-je à voix haute bien contre mon gré.

Thranduil se retourna vers moi, tout en me regardant intensément, un sourcil relevé, l'air quelque peu perplexe.

— Plaît-il ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix mesurée mais dans laquelle perçait une pointe d'urgence étrange.

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui fus étonnée par son ton.

— Vous semblez être furieux contre moi alors que je n'ai rien fait, commençai-je tout en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure avec les dents.

Il soupira, fit un pas dans ma direction, puis s'arrêta.

— Ce n'est pas vous, Cerise, vous n'y êtes pour rien, répliqua-t-il en me fixant un instant. Si je suis en colère, c'est parce que je dois prendre certaines décisions à votre encontre et que... C'est loin d'être si simple, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

— C'est à cause de Tamril ? demandai-je malgré tout.

Il me regarda, surpris un instant, avant de reprendre un air grave.

— Il m'a demandé votre main, dit-il d'une voix atone.

Chez lui, j'avais compris que ce genre d'attitude cachait des sentiments bien plus profonds. Je comprenais ce que Thranduil venait de me dire mais je voulais détendre un peu l'atmosphère que je jugeais trop lourde.

— Ma main ? Et que veut-il en faire exactement ? répondis-je de façon ironique, un collier ? Une tapette à mouche ?

Le roi des elfes secoua la tête et, cette fois-ci, il combla totalement la distance qui nous séparait pour agripper fermement mes bras de ses mains.

— Il souhaite que vous deveniez sa compagne, _Melda heri_ , SA femme !

L'entendre prononcer ces mots de sa bouche donnait une telle dimension à la chose que je faillis voir rouge. Tamril ne manquait pas de culot ! Que croyait-il ? Que j'étais une pauvre petite fille du Xème siècle qui avait besoin d'un mâle dominant pour vivre ma vie et être protégée de moi-même pendant qu'on y était ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de ça. Cependant, il était vrai que j'avais tendance à oublier que leur mœurs n'avaient rien avoir avec celle du XXIème siècle de ma _Terre tout Court_.

Il n'empêche que… Il n'avait pas à demander la permission à Thranduil pour ce genre de connerie. Mon elfe n'était pas mon père, encore heureux cela dit, donc Tamril aurait du s'adresser directement à moi. Quel poltron ! Je restais certaine qu'il l'avait fait exprès rien que pour gâcher la fin de mon voyage. Je regrettai presque qu'il ne se soit pas fait dévorer en cours de route par un Troll ou un Orque égaré. Ça lui aurait fait les pieds, à cette andouille !

— Je ne veux pas ! marmonnai-je entre mes dents, les gardant serrées pour éviter de me mettre à hurler. Je ne l'aime même pas, terminai-je… Et c'est un gros con ! repris-je à voix basse, plus pour moi-même que pour les oreilles chastes de mon compagnon.

Thranduil m'embrassa sur le front, ce qui me rasséréna quelque peu.

— J'ai bien compris, ma belle amie mais... Ne serait-il pas plus sage que vous y réfléchissiez quelque peu ?

Je relevai la tête, surprise par l'attitude de cet elfe qui, il y a encore quelques minutes, était prêt à bondir sur le premier venu tellement sa rage était évidente.

— Mais enfin ! Je... Je ne veux pas !

J'avais failli lui dire que j'étais à lui, que je ne voulais personne d'autre que lui mais je m'étais ravisée. J'allais juste me ridiculiser une nouvelle fois alors qu'apparemment, lui avait déjà fait son choix… Ou peut-être pas mais qu'en savais-je ?!

— Je n'en ai pas envie non plus, Cerise mais, je vais bientôt prendre la mer et faire route vers l'Ouest. Là où je vais, vous ne pouvez pas venir avec moi. Croyez bien que cela me chagrine tout autant que vous. Si cela avait été possible, je vous aurais emmenée et gardée mais... La volonté des Valar ne peut-être ni bafouée et encore moins transgressée ou défiée.

— Alors vous voudriez que je devienne la compagne de Tamril ? Juste parce que je peux pas venir avec vous ? Que je le laisse me faire l'amour encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je sois vieille et que je meure, et ensuite ? Il partira à son tour pour votre maudite île ? C'est ça que vous voulez ? hurlai-je, presque hystérique. Qu'ai-je fait au ciel et à ce putain de Bon Dieu pour qu'il me déteste de la sorte ?! Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux retrouver mes amis, Thranduil. C'est tout ce que je veux actuellement et dans l'ordre des choses ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule ici ou vivre ici ! Ce n'est pas mon monde. Si vous n'y êtes plus, alors je n'ai plus rien à y faire non plus !

J'hésitais à m'enfuir ou à taper de la pointe de ma chaussure dans un éventuel caillou pour exprimer toute la rage qui coulait en moi mais finalement, j'optai pour me jeter pitoyablement dans les bras de Thranduil en lâchant un sanglot d'impuissance.

Comme j'en avais pris l'habitude aux cours de ces derniers mois, j'enfouis mon visage contre sa poitrine, respirant l'odeur d'elfe et de chèvrefeuille qui embaumait sa tunique. Je ne me permis pas de pleurer pour autant. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait mais je me sentais vidée de toute substance. La seule chose dont j'avais envie pour l'instant, c'était qu'il m'aime, si ce n'est avec des mots, avec son corps mais c'était impossible car les autres nous attendaient non loin de là.

— Si j'avais la solution pour vous renvoyer chez vous, Cerise, croyez-moi que nous y œuvrerions déjà, souffla-t-il tristement contre mon oreille. Cependant, c'est loin d'être le cas et vous m'en voyez navré. La seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est que je veux pouvoir partir d'ici en vous sachant heureuse et en sécurité. Je suis las de me battre avec mes sentiments. Je serais fou de ne pas vous dire que je vous considère bien plus qu'une simple amie. Vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une véritable compagne de cœur et d'âme… Seulement, je ne peux accéder à mes envies ainsi qu'aux vôtres. J'appartiens déjà à mon âme sœur. — Il resserra son étreinte contre moi — Je suis vraiment navré… Tellement désolé, Cerise.

Il referma ses bras autour de moi en une étreinte lourde de sens et, pour la première fois depuis que nous étions ensemble, je me sentis vraiment… Aimée.

Néanmoins, ses paroles me firent autant de bien que de mal. Il venait de m'avouer à demi-mot que mes sentiments pour lui étaient partagés mais voilà... Il aimait déjà _l'Autre_ et, même si elle était morte, cela ne semblait pas remettre en question sa fidélité — toute relative à mon avis — envers sa femme. Mon seul tort dans cette histoire à l'eau de rose nauséabonde, c'était de ne pas avoir été là la première.

Une image complètement stupide s'imposa à ma conscience malmenée. Des millénaires plus tôt, je me voyais bien mettre une belle droite à cette Elenna pour l'étaler par terre avant que Thranduil ne pose les yeux sur elle. Alors, et à cet unique instant, c'est moi qu'il aurait vu et plus aucune question sur qui il devait aimer ne se poserait. C'était stupide mais ça me soulagea de quelques degrés… Juste un tout petit peu.

Pinçant les lèvres, je fis pression contre ses bras pour qu'il les desserre et je pus ainsi m'échapper de sa chaleureuse étreinte. Il ne bougea pas. Lentement, je relevai la tête vers lui. Son regard était empreint de tant de choses, encore une fois, que je sentis ma poitrine se serrer.

— Embrassez-moi, Thranduil, dis-je en levant ma tête vers lui.

Ses yeux se firent plus doux avant qu'il n'accède à ma demande. Ses lèvres se posèrent spontanément sur les miennes, douces et tendres, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Pas maintenant. Je n'étais pas d'humeur amoureuse, bien au contraire j'étais dans une telle situation d'urgence que lorsque je le forçai à ouvrir la bouche, je me ruai sur lui comme une affamée, ma langue l'envahissant, plus dévorante qu'aimante, et je ne pus résister à la tentation de mordre sa lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre notre baiser en un ballet aussi vorace qu'exaltant. Je l'entendis gémir sourdement contre moi et, me rappelant une nouvelle fois, où nous nous trouvions, je mis fin à notre étreinte aussi brutalement que j'en avais eu l'initiative.

Je me tenais devant lui, le visage rougi par la passion que j'avais sentie monter en moi. Quant à lui, il haletait doucement, ses joues ayant pris, elles aussi, une belle couleur carmin. Il me désirait et c'était une évidence que même _l'Autre_ ne pourrait rien changer. J'éprouvai une cruelle satisfaction à cette pensée.

Cela dit, heureusement que nous nous étions séparés à temps car, quelques minutes plus tard arriva Tamril, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Instinctivement, je me reculai vers Thranduil. Fermant à demies les paupières, je dus reconnaître que cet elfe avait une sacrée prestance et que, oui, si Thranduil n'avait pas été là avant, alors peut-être aurais-je pu succomber. Quoique, je n'aimais pas ses manières primitives. Il avait l'air doux et inoffensif au premier abord mais quand on grattait la surface… Il était indéniable que Tamril, bras doit du Capitaine de la garde royale, était loin d'être un enfant de cœur.

— Mon Seigneur, commença-t-il en posant la main sur son cœur, en signe de respect pour son roi, avez-vous pu parler à Cerise ?

Il ne me regarda pas une seule fois en prononçant sa phrase, comme si j'étais quantité négligeable. Je sentis l'agacement monter en moi.

— Oui, confirma Thranduil, laconique, tout en passant sa main dans mon dos en un geste rassurant.

Cela ne me calma pas pour autant.

— Hey oh ! Je vous rappelle que je suis là, dis-je, sentant la moutarde me monter au nez encore un peu plus.

Tamril se tourna enfin vers-moi, l'air plus sérieux que jamais, tandis que Thranduil croisait les bras contre son torse, nous dominant de toute sa hauteur comme un père surveillant ses enfants.

— Cerise, reprit Tamril avec douceur, je n'attends pas de réponse immédiate et vous...

— Non, dis-je furieuse contre lui et ses pseudo-manières de gentleman qui ne me touchait plus du tout.

— Non ? reprit l'elfe avec incertitude.

 _Ah ! Ah ! On est déstabilisé ?_ pensai-je méchamment.

— Non, je ne veux pas devenir votre compagne, encore moins votre femme ou votre bonne à tout faire !

— Cerise, reprit Thranduil, vous devriez réfléchir. Tamril attendra votre réponse quand vous serez prête à la lui donner.

— Mais, dis-je déconcertée, je suis s...

— Pas maintenant, petite, me tança doucement le roi des elfes.

Comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas tergiverser plus longtemps sur ce sujet, je lâchais un soupir avant de les dépasser tous les deux. J'étais bien décidée à ne pas continuer cette conversation ridicule. De toute façon, personne ne m'écouterait. Un comble !

Je vis que Tamril allongeait le pas dans le but de me rejoindre mais Thranduil l'en empêcha en le retenant par l'épaule. Il avait des choses à lui dire... Apparemment.

Tandis que je revenais vers nos montures où nous attendaient Gimli, Legolas et Finlenn, je fus abordée par ce dernier qui affichait une mine à faire peur. Décidément, ils s'étaient tous passés le mot pour me prendre la tête aujourd'hui !

— Ma Dame, j'aimerais vous parler en privé, me dit-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

— Allons donc, qu'avez-vous à me dire, vous aussi ? On dirait bien que c'est ma journée et ...

— C'est au sujet de Tamril, et je ferais vite, reprit-il. Je sais ce que vous représentez pour notre roi, je ne le cautionne absolument pas mais c'est ainsi. Cela dit, Tamril est un ami très cher à mes yeux et je refuse de le voir souffrir une nouvelle fois et à cause d'une imprudente mortelle.

— Pardon ? dis-je, surprise mais aussi vexée.

— Vous ne l'avez sans doute pas vu, répondit-il, pensant que je lui donnais l'autorisation de me raconter ses griefs contre moi, mais il est s'est épris de vous. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais le dire, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous êtes loin d'égaler les beautés que nous avons l'habitude de côtoyer. J'ai cru un instant qu'il ne voyait en vous qu'un nouvel attrait, une "curiosité" somme toute naturelle mais cela va bien plus loin, je m'en suis rendu compte. Il ne parle que de vous, il n'y a pas un jour où il ne s'inquiète pas de ce que vous devenez. Malgré votre rebuffade passée, il a continué à espérer. Ne vous leurrez pas, Cerise, Tamril n'est pas un de ces elfes doux que l'on peut mener par le bout du nez. C'est un grand guerrier, un fervent soldat, aussi impitoyable dans une bataille que juste et bon dans la vie de tous les jours. C'est un observateur qui attend, tapi. Il n'agit que lorsqu'il juge que le moment est venu. — Finlenn, expira un coup avant de reprendre : — Il vous aime. Vraiment et sans condition.

— Puis-je en placer une, moi aussi ? répliquai-je agacée de sentir que j'étais la responsable de tout.

Encore une fois, j'étais celle que l'on accusait. J'en avais un peu marre.

Finlenn, me toisa avant d'acquiescer.

— Bien, débutai-je. Déjà, je vous remercie pour ces compléments d'informations quant à votre ami mais tout à fait entre nous, et soit dit en passant, je n'ai rien fait pour le séduire. Oui, j'avoue, dis-je rapidement, en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester, j'ai agi une fois stupidement à son encontre. Croyez bien que je m'en suis terriblement voulu après coup. Vraiment. Je me suis excusée et je pensais l'affaire réglée. Certes, je ne suis qu'une humaine et une mortelle. Il le sait et je le lui ai rappelé autant de fois que je l'ai pu mais croyez-vous que je sois totalement responsable de son attachement à mon encontre ?

— Certes pas, marmonna Finlenn à contrecœur, mais je sens que je vous allez lui faire du mal. Il a déjà tant souffert.

Le capitaine de la garde de Thranduil attisait ma curiosité. Qu'était-il arrivé à Tamril pour que son ami veuille le protéger ainsi ?

— Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demandai-je alors, ne pouvant taire ma curiosité évidente.

Finlenn secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, Ma Dame. Je voulais juste vous mettre en garde et vous rappeler que Tamril n'était ni un jouet ni un sot. S'il en est là avec-vous, c'est parce qu'il tient vraiment à votre personne. Ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui... S'il vous plaît.

Il ponctua sa phrase en me tendant la main. Je la pris et il retourna la mienne pour la porter à ses lèvres. Je compris alors que cet elfe n'avait rien contre moi. Il protégeait juste les intérêts de son ami. Devrais-je lui en vouloir pour cela ? Un petit peu quand même, mais pas trop non plus. Je pouvais comprendre son attitude à mon égard.

— Je ferai attention et le ménagerai, dis-je cependant en lui souriant doucement.

Il parut étonné par mon attitude et m'en fit part.

— Vous avez changé Ma Dame. Vous semblez si... Mûre et pleine de sagesse...

Je haussai un sourcil.

— Si vous le dites, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture avant de prendre congé de lui pour retrouver ma bouée de sauvetage... Gimli !

Il était le seul qui me comprenne totalement de A à Z. Si on m'avait dit que je m'entendrais si bien avec lui, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. J'avais toujours aimé ce personnage mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il était devenu important à mes yeux. Gimli était le grand frère que j'avais toujours voulu avoir. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Legolas mais... Notre relation, parfois, je la trouvais bizarre. Il savait ce que son père représentait pour moi et ce que moi je représentais pour son père. Il nous avait toujours conseillé d'agir avec notre cœur mais... Cela faisait si mal.

Pour résumer, je lui en voulais d'être si... Lui-même.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Parler avec Cerise n'avait amené à rien sinon qu'à approfondir mon incertitude concernant les décisions à prendre. Si je tenais vraiment à elle, son bonheur m'importerait bien plus que mes propres volontés personnelles. Cependant, même si une petite voix au fond de ma conscience me jurait que la demande de Tamril était la meilleure des solutions, à tout le moins une plausible parmi tant d'autres, une autre se rebellait à cette idée. En plus de n'appartenir qu'à moi, Cerise était mortelle. Quel avenir — pour celui qui n'en restait pas moins un de mes sujets—, lui resterait-il après sa disparition ? Etaient-ils fait l'un pour l'autre ?

Cela ne semblait pas être le cas pour Cerise. Elle ne le voyait pas comme lui semblait la voir. Quelle sorte d'être égoïste étais-je pour ne vouloir la partager avec personne ?! Mais pouvais-je par conséquent la laisser vivre avec un être dont elle ne voulait pas et qui, en plus de souffrir, se retrouverait sans doute être le dernier de sa race vivant sur ces terres ? Quant à elle, que deviendrait-elle ?

— Thranduil, murmura Cerise d'une voix douce, vous me faites mal.

Sortant de mes pensés, je m'aperçus effectivement que je la serrais un peu trop fortement contre moi. Je relâchai ma prise sur elle et je la sentis soupirer d'aise. J'avais du vraiment lui faire mal. Je m'en voulus encore davantage.

— Veuillez-me pardonner, j'étais perdu dans mes pensés et je n'ai pas senti ma force.

— Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle avant de se lover un peu plus contre mon torse.

Nous avions repris la route depuis quelques heures. Nous arriverions très bientôt au port des Havres Gris. Cette constatation aurait dû m'emplir de joie mais à l'idée de ne bientôt plus la voir, ni entendre sa voix, je me sentis indéniablement mal... Triste, sans aucun doute.

Les paysages défilaient devant nous et je me pris à repenser à notre première rencontre. Elle avait été d'une telle stupidité et d'une telle insolence à notre égard. Baissant les yeux, je l'admirai un moment. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'elle puisse prendre une telle importance dans nos vies. Elle avait chamboulé tant de choses. Elle m'avait renversé la tête et l'esprit et m'avait changé irrémédiablement. Je ne savais pas si cela était une bonne chose. J'avais vécu tant de temps, tant d'événements. Ma retraite sur Valinor devait sonner le début d'une paix intérieure qui durerait, je l'espérais, pour toute l'éternité. J'avais toujours imaginé des retrouvailles avec Elenna qui m'auraient empli d'un tel bonheur que tous ces siècles de souffrances en auraient étaient effacés comme par magie.

Cependant, Elenna n'était pas revenue et si j'avais pu croire que cette petite humaine en était la réincarnation, cette idée s'amenuisait au rythme de notre voyage qui touchait bientôt à sa fin. Toutefois, j'avais toujours cet infime espoir qu'elle le soit, ce qui expliquerait tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour elle, qui justifierait que cette attirance physique se soit transformée en un sentiment qui n'était pas seulement plus tendre mais... Instinctif. J'avais besoin d'elle, de sa présence et de son amour pour pouvoir continuer à avancer. Comment cela était-il seulement possible ?

Si elle n'était pas mon Elenna, quelle sorte d'elfe étais-je pour bafouer les sentiments que je portais à mon âme sœur, ma bien aimée ?

Abandonner Cerise, retrouver Elenna. Oublier Elenna, rester avec Cerise. Quel cruel dilemme ! Si un jour, j'avais eu un choix à faire — et ce qui n'arriverait certainement pas — je n'étais pas sûr de savoir le faire. Qu'Eru ait pitié de moi dans sa grande mansuétude, je ne pense pas que j'aurais cette force là. J'avais tenté de transformer cette attirance pour cette humaine en haine. Combien de fois m'étais-je regardé dans le miroir de mon âme, m'adjurant de cesser cette idiotie ? Elle n'était qu'humaine, même pas digne que je pose les yeux sur elle, ni que je la touche. Et pourtant, j'avais fait bien plus que la toucher, je faisais bien plus parce que... Je l'aimais.

Tout ceci n'était que pure folie.

Rouvrant les yeux, que j'avais fermés sans m'en apercevoir, je vis que le soleil déclinait dans son horizon. Il était temps de s'arrêter pour la nuit. J'avisai mon fils, qui se trouvait non loin de moi, d'un signe de tête. Finlenn et Tamril restaient en retrait derrière nous dans le but de couvrir nos arrières, au cas où.

— Mon Seigneur, m'interpella le capitaine de ma garde, nous arrivons non loin du Golf du Lhûn, je suggère que nous nous arrêtions dans les environs pour ce soir. Nous le traverserons demain, je sais où se trouve le port d'embarcations qui nous conduira ensuite de l'autre côté.

J'acquiesçai en signe d'accord.

— Très bien, Finlenn.

Nous continuâmes sur quelques lieux avant de déboucher sur une route qui nous conduisit directement à une auberge située en amont.

Pendant que nous menions nos montures à l'écurie, Finlenn et Tamril partirent réserver nos chambres.

— Ah ! Une nuit dans une auberge et non à la bonne étoile ! Quelle bénédiction ! s'écria l'ami nain de mon fils.

Ce qui fit rire ma petite humaine.

— Comme je vous comprends Gimli, répliqua-t-elle, je crois que je commence à en avoir marre de dormir dehors.

Son affirmation me donna envie la taquiner un peu. J'étais d'humeur joyeuse malgré notre avenir commun plus qu'incertain.

— Si vous ne nous aviez pas fait perdre notre temps, sans doute n'auriez-vous eu jamais à dormir dehors, petite, mais bel et bien dans une tente royale.

Je terminai ce reproche en lui caressant doucement le bas du dos pour qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas une remontrance de ma part. Cela dit, c'était tout aussi vrai. Ma remarque dut la toucher car elle se tut et devint aussi rouge que le vin que j'affectionne tant.

Quand nous pénétrâmes dans l'auberge, celle ci nous offrit une certaine surprise. A ce que nous pouvions constater, nous n'étions pas les seuls elfes à avoir fait halte en ces lieux.

— Que Mahal nous vienne en aide, grogna le nain sans éducation qui accompagnait mon fils, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autant d'oreilles pointues dans un même lieu et, qui plus est, dans une auberge ! termina t-il plus fort en poussant des grognements qui semblaient s'apparenter à un rire tonitruant.

Quel manque d'éducation, songeai-je. Fort heureusement, nous en serions débarrassé d'ici quelques jours.

— Mon Seigneur, votre chambre est prête, m'informa Finlenn qui vint vers nous accompagné d'une jeune servante qui ressemblait à une petite souris apeurée.

Je lui adressai un signe de tête puis le suivis sans attendre en compagnie de Cerise et des autres. Après avoir monté des escaliers assez spacieux et richement décorés, nous arrivâmes dans un grand couloir éclairé de chandelles accrochées au mur. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis rouge très épais qui étouffait nos pas.

La servante désigna alors une première chambre pour Legolas et Gimli, puis une autre pour mes gardes et une pour Cerise. Je fronçai les sourcils mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Avisant cette dernière, elle ne me jeta même pas un seul regard avant de pénétrer dans la pièce qui lui était destinée. Quant à moi, je me vis octroyer une chambre spacieuse et confortable. Rien à voir avec celle de l'autre fois qui m'était apparu bien misérable. Je pénétrai dedans, suivi par mon Capitaine tandis que la servante nous faisait une révérence avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

— Merci Finlenn, tu peux disposer.

— Si vous avez besoin de nous, Mon Seigneur, Tamril et moi-même serons dans la chambre à côté de la votre.

Il s'inclina avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois seul, j'observais ce qui m'entourait. Le lit était assez large pour deux. Fort bien. Ce n'était pas parce que la convenance voulait que ma belle amie ait sa propre chambre, que je dormirais seul ce soir. Le temps qui nous restait était bien trop court pour que je me plie à la bienséance et à la volonté d'un de mes gardes.

Me débarrassant de mon manteau, j'avisais un broc d'eau fraîche que je versai dans une cuvette avant de me rafraîchir le visage. Après m'être essuyé avec une serviette propre qui avait été mis à ma disposition, je sortis de la chambre et entra dans celle de Cerise sans frapper.

Elle poussa un glapissement en m'entendant arriver.

— Ce n'est que moi, dis-je en refermant la porte et en y mettant un coup de verrou. Vous auriez du la verrouiller, petite, si vous aviez l'intention de faire un brin de toilette, dis-je en allant m'installer dans un fauteuil qui me semblait des plus confortable. Cerise sortait de son bain. Elle avait eu à peine le temps d'enrouler un drap autour d'elle pour protéger sa nudité lorsque j'étais entré dans la pièce.

— Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue, Thranduil, répondit-elle le souffle court.

Ne répondant pas, je préférai la regarder s'habiller. Au fond de moi, je savais que j'étais en train de graver dans ma mémoire immortelle ses moindres gestes, ses moindres postures. Pour l'éternité qui me resterait sans elle.

Elle tremblait un peu quand elle passa ses sous-vêtements puis sa robe, je la vis se rendre devant une coiffeuse sommaire et prendre une brosse.

— Attendez, dis-je en me levant et en allant vers elle — je lui pris la brosse des mains— Laissez-moi faire.

Une impulsion subite. Une envie qui se transforma en besoin vital.

— Très bien, comme vous voulez, répondit-elle la gorge nouée.

Se rendait-elle compte du privilège qu'elle m'octroyait en me laissant faire ?

Prenant un tabouret rembourré, je m'installai derrière elle, avant de commencer à la coiffer. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux, d'un blond qui rappelait la lumière éclatante des étoiles. Pris d'une impulsion, je lui fis deux tresses élaborées sur chaque côté de la tête que je ramenai ensuite en arrière avant de les attacher avec quelques mèches, puis je pris une autre masse plus importante que je travaillais avec art et applications avant dans faire un chignon compliqué. Ainsi, elle m'apparaissait encore plus belle, plus royale, plus... Plus mienne. Une fois que j'eus fini, je déposai un baiser entre son cou et son épaule. Elle frissonna d'anticipation.

— _Melda heri_ , murmurai-je contre son oreille, où est le collier que je vous ai offert ?

— Un collier ?

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre.

— Celui que Lalaith vous avait apporté à Imladris.

Je la vis sourire à travers le miroir qui nous faisait face. Elle se pencha pour attraper son sac et en sorti le fameux bijou. Je l'avais fait faire avant de partir d'Eryn Lasgalen. Elle ne le savait pas, mais j'avais pensé à ce dessin complexe pour elle. Sans attendre, je le lui pris des mains pour l'attacher à son cou, puis je la fis se lever pour la retourner vers moi.

Bien que simple humaine, je ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de la transformation qui s'était opérée en elle depuis que nous nous connaissions. Bien sûr, elle ne pourrait jamais égaler la beauté éthérée des elfines mais il y avait indéniablement quelque chose en elle qui forçait l'admiration.

— Vous êtes superbe _Melda heri_ , dis-je avant de saisir ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Elle fondit dans mes bras. J'aimais cet abandon qu'elle manifestait de plus en plus ouvertement. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait été de vivre éternellement à ses côtés ? Hélas, je savais que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Je mis fin à notre baiser bien malgré moi.

— Cerise, je vais vous laisser, le temps que vous finissiez de vous préparer. Je vous attendrai en bas, pour le repas du soir.

Puis je sortis de la chambre sans attendre de réponse.

Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle et je devais parler à mon fils.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Cela ne faisait même pas deux minutes qu'il était parti que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je l'ouvris en grand tout en souriant de toutes mes dents, persuadée que c'était lui qui était revenu.

— Vous ne pouvez décidément plus vous passer de... Oh !

Il ne s'agissait pas de Thranduil mais du bras droit du capitaine de sa garde. Il me regardait avec intensité, attendant que je ne l'invite à entrer dans la chambre.

— Tamril, dis-je surprise avant de le laisser entrer.

Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir. Enfin pas maintenant. Ce dernier affichait un regard étonné, mêlé à autre chose. Ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat que je n'étais pas certaine de réellement apprécier.

— Cerise, vous... Vous êtes magnifique, balbutia-t-il.

Je m'écartai un peu trop vivement en le laissant passer mais ne dis rien. A le voir ici dans ma chambre... Mon cœur rata un battement : il semblait si grand, si imposant. Serait-il capable de me blesser si je me montrais désagréable avec lui ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à ça ? Tamril était un elfe, pas un homme de ma génération qui ne savait pas comment traiter un refus féminin.

— Que voulez-vous, Tamril ? demandai-je laconiquement.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, retrouver Thranduil et profiter encore de sa présence. Tamril me faisait perdre notre temps et cela m'agaça quelque peu. Peut-être finalement était-ce moi qui allait devenir violente ?

— Je voulais m'excuser auprès de vous, Cerise. Je ne vous ai pas donné l'habitude d'être aussi entreprenant et je pense que je vous dois quelques explications, en plus de mes excuses.

En l'écoutant, je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il s'en aille. C'était plus fort que moi. Cependant, je devais écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Me comporter comme une idiote immature n'arrangerait rien et je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face si j'agissais ainsi avec lui. Je lui présentai alors une chaise qu'il prit et lui servis un verre d'eau que je lui tendis. L'hôte parfaite !

— Merci, me dit-il.

Je m'assis au bord du lit et lissai machinalement les plis imaginaires de ma robe.

— Je vous écoute, Tamril, commençai-je d'une voix posée, que vouliez-vous me dire ?

Il se passa la main sur le visage avant de fixer son regard au mien.

— J'ai sans doute agi avec une certaine maladresse à votre encontre, Cerise, et j'en suis désolé, commença-t-il, sa voix forte et puissante, sans défaut envahissant la pièce.

Je le scrutai sans comprendre.

— Je ne vois pas, fis-je, je...

— Lorsque je vous ai prise à part en vous avouant, plutôt en vous imposant, mon envie de vous séduire, reprit-il me coupant la parole. Je me rends compte que j'ai tout fait de travers. Je vous ai laissé croire, après votre premier refus, que j'avais tourné la page alors que c'était faux. De plus, je vous ai donné une image de moi très peu flatteuse. Je suis loin d'être aussi autoritaire et orgueilleux que je vous l'ai laissé croire.

— Vous ne devriez pas, Tamril, insistai-je doucement.

— S'il vous plaît, Cerise, écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout, c'est peut-être le seul moment que nous aurons où je puisse m'expliquer.

Je l'observai un instant, il avait l'air de réellement tenir à me fournir des explications. Peut-être serai-je avisée de les écouter, après tout, je ne risquais rien mais... Ce n'était pas aussi simple. Je n'en avais pas envie. Ce n'était pas le moment, j'avais beau essayé de me forcer, je n'avais qu'une envie actuellement, c'était de fuir. Ce que je fis. Tant pis pour la sagesse et la politesse.

— Je suis désolée Tamril mais... Je ne peux, pas... Désolée !

Je me levai sans demander mon reste et sortis aussi vite que possible de ma chambre. Prise d'une incontrôlable envie de liberté et de solitude. Je descendis les escaliers deux par deux, bousculant au passage quelques personnes qui pestèrent devant mon manque d'éducation flagrant avant de sortir dehors. Je m'arrêtai non loin de l'auberge, je n'avais fait que quelques pas, pour me retrouver devant un joli champ de fleurs. Relevant la tête, je humai l'air, tentant de remettre mes idées en places. Bon sang, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une romance à deux balles.

— Je n'en avais pas terminé, Cerise, et vous ne me fuirez plus ! s'écria la voix parfaite de l'elfe que j'avais pensé avoir semé dans ma chambre.

Malheureusement pour moi, Tamril avait décidé que cette discussion aurait bel et bien lieu, que je sois d'accord ou non. Je ne me retournai pas pour autant.

— Vous ne me lâcherez jamais, pas vrai ? dis-je d'un ton morne tout en m'appuyant sur la barrière en bois qui se trouvait devant moi.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

— Ce n'est pas cela, simplement, je me rends compte que vous ne me connaissez pas. — Il s'arrêta un moment avant de se poster à côté de moi. — Vous ne voulez même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Suis-je si hideux que cela ?

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce et cajoleuse. Je secouai la tête.

— Non, dis-je, vous êtes un elfe, la laideur chez vous, c'est comme la richesse chez les pauvres, ça n'existe pas. — Je donnai alors un coup de pied dans un caillou, qui alla rouler dans le champ qui se trouvait derrière la clôture où je me tenais. — Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous me harcelez comme cela. Je ne suis pas des vôtres et il y a bien plus attrayant que moi.

— Certes, me dit-il, et je fus tellement surprise qu'il ne tente pas de me contredire que je tournai vivement mon visage vers lui. Cela le fit rire doucement. — Non, vous n'êtes pas la plus belle créature que j'aie eu l'occasion d'admirer, Cerise, et vous dire l'inverse serait vous mentir et vous prendre pour une imbécile, ce que vous n'êtes absolument pas. Ce que j'ai aimé chez vous, et ce que j'aime, c'est votre force intérieure, votre combativité. Quoiqu'il arrive, vous ne baissez jamais les bras et ce depuis le début que je vous connais. Je me souviendrai éternellement de votre arrivée parmi nous. Vous paraissiez si sûre de vous et hautaine...

— Arrêtez Tamril, quand je suis arrivée, je ne croyais pas un gramme ni une seule seconde que je puisse me retrouver dans un tel lieu. Cela dépassait l'imagination la plus farfelue. Je me suis permise de faire et de dire des choses dont je me serais dispensée si j'avais réellement su que tout ceci était vrai.

— Peut-être, concéda-t-t-il, mais même après, malgré toutes les épreuves, vous avez toujours tenu bon. Vous avez même osé défier notre roi et la Dame de Lumière !

Etais-je en train de rêver ou voyais-je réellement de l'admiration dans ses yeux ? Cela me gêna. Il n'y avait rien dans ce qu'il avait dit qui soit faux pourtant... Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès. Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille. Et jamais je n'aurais cru que ce fut cela qui l'attirait tant chez moi… Et pourtant…

— Je ne suis pas une guerrière, Tamril.

— Non, vous êtes une survivante, Cerise... Un peu comme moi.

Je fus dans ses bras avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, dures, exigeantes. Par reflexe, j'entrouvris les miennes et il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Trop fort pour que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, il me tenait fermement contre lui, ses mains me retenant les bras, je ne pus que subir. Un sentiment d'impuissance et de peur me saisit sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Son baiser était certes agréable mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais et si j'avais eu encore un doute, je sus que jamais je ne succomberais comme j'avais succombé avec Thranduil. Enfin, il relâcha mes bras, j'étais libre de bouger et alors que j'allais rompre notre étreinte, Tamril fut projeté violemment contre la barrière qui se brisa dans un affreux craquement.

Je mis un moment pour comprendre que quelqu'un venait de le frapper, mais qui ?

Estomaquée et tétanisée, je vis que son agresseur n'était autre que...

— De quel droit osez-vous poser vos mains sur ce qui est à moi ?!

— Thranduil ! hurlai-je, non pas ça !

Ce dernier, aveuglé par la rage, se rua sur son subordonné.

Ce qui était à prévoir arriva. Tamril ne fit rien pour se défendre, préférant se protéger des coups donné par son roi. Toutefois, je me devais d'intervenir. Toute cette histoire commençait à aller trop loin et je n'étais pas certaine d'aimer ça, voire pas du tout d'ailleurs. Si je n'étais pas aussi angoissée, j'aurais ri devant l'incongruité de cette situation.

— Ca suffit ! Criai-je à nouveau avant de tenter de m'interposer entre eux.

J'agrippai avec désespoir, le bras de Thranduil mais il me repoussa durement.

— Allez-vous en, Cerise, cela ne vous concerne pas ! haleta-t-il avant de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de son sous-capitaine qui émit un gémissement de douleur.

— Si, ça me concerne, justement !

Ma voix était montée dans les aigus mais je m'en fichais. Je me sentais tellement mal. — Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Thranduil ? N'est-ce pas vous qui l'avez poussé à me séduire ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi, au juste ?

Il ne m'écoutait pas et bientôt il agrippa Tamril par le revers de sa tunique avant de lui cracher des mots en Sindarin que je ne comprenais pas, puis il le repoussa cruellement. L'elfe s'affala sur le dos.

— Arrêtez ça immédiatement !

Je me jetai contre le dos de Thranduil cette fois avant de le ruer de coups de poings. Ma peur se transformant petit à petit en colère amère.

— Vous êtes ignoble de jouer avec les sentiments des autres, espèce de sale elfe buté ! Roi ou pas roi, vous n'avez aucun droit de battre comme plâtre votre garde parce qu'il a voulu m'embrasser ! C'est vous qui avez donné votre accord ! Vous ! Vous ! Vous ! Et je vous déteste pour ça !

Je ne compris qu'il avait arrêté d'en découdre avec Tamril que lorsqu'il se retourna enfin vers moi, les traits figés. J'avais fini par fondre en larme. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de situation idiote. Ca ne pouvait pas m'arriver, c'était exclu ! Je méritais mieux que ça !

— Je ne peux pas, répliqua Thranduil. J'ai essayé, mais je ne peux pas, Cerise, vous m'en demandez trop. Je... Nous en discuterons plus tard.

Puis il nous laissa. Pas une seule fois il ne se retourna vers Tamril, pas une seule fois il ne m'adressa un regard bienveillant. Ses traits s'étaient figés, durs, amers et son regard lourd d'une jalousie que je ne pensais pas voir un jour sur lui. Il était... Effrayant.

Me retournant vers Tamril, je vis que ce dernier s'était relevé. Il semblait aller bien mal. J'allai vers lui pour l'aider mais il m'arrêta de la main.

— Non, Cerise, je n'ai pas envie que Mon Seigneur me tombe une nouvelle fois dessus. Cela dit, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous tentiez de me fuir mais... Je suis surpris...

Il semblait buter sur les mots. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il était surpris... Enfin si, l'attitude de Thranduil était surprenante, mais au delà de ça...

— Je ne comprends pas Tamril.

— Le Seigneur Thranduil m'a dit que vous étiez à lui, que vous étiez sa femme et qu'il n'accepterait jamais de vous voir avec un autre que lui. Qu'il n'y arrivait pas... termina-t-il amèrement.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. J'allais lui dire qu'il se trompait et que Thranduil était un gros con, complètement taré mais il me dépassa avant de partir vers l'auberge sans plus un regard vers moi.

Je nageais en plein délire. Un coup Thranduil disait oui et presque amen et de l'autre, pris sur le fait accompli, il pétait un câble. Mais _What The Fuck_ quoi ! Je ne savais pas comment réagir à ça.

Complètement sonnée par les derniers évènements qui venaient à peine de se dérouler, je restai plantée là comme une idiote.

Sa femme, il avait dit à Tamril que j'étais _sa_ femme.

A Suivre


	33. Promesse d'une Autre Vie

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 32 est en ligne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **32**

 **Promesse d'une Autre Vie**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Le port des Havres Gris avait dû être magnifique à une certaine époque. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Mis à part quelques pèlerins et des embarcations qui m'avaient fait pousser un rire hystérique... Il ne restait décidément pas grand-chose de sa beauté d'antan.

Avisant à nouveau les bateaux que je pouvais voir de la fenêtre où j'étais postée, je profitais de la fraîcheur marine ; ce petit vent qui caressait mon visage était très agréable.

Je me sentais bien, j'étais enfin seule. J'avoue que j'aurais hurlé si j'avais du voyager une journée de plus avec Thranduil dans mon dos. Non que sa présence me déplaise — bien au contraire — mais depuis la scène de l'auberge, son humeur s'était grandement assombrie et j'étais, en quelque sorte, devenue son bouc émissaire. Dire à quel point il m'avait agacée était trop peu. J'avais eu envie de lui mettre des tartes bien placées mais, finalement, j'avais opté pour une stratégie qui avait fini par payer : je m'étais faite toute petite. Cela n'avait pas été bien dur vu que je m'étais sentie patraque pendant tout le reste du voyage qui s'était déroulé dans un silence de mort.

A peine avions-nous posé les pieds à terre que nous avions été accueillis par les quelques gardiens restants du port des Havres Gris. Ils nous avaient ensuite conduits dans une sorte de résidence faite de pierre et de bois, bien différente des habitations que j'avais connues jusqu'à lors en Terre du Milieu.

Chacun s'était vu octroyer une chambre individuelle comme la veille, sauf que cette pièce aurait pu accueillir deux fois mon appartement Parisien. Appréciant la tranquillité du moment, je me débarrassai de mes vêtements de voyage pour mettre une simple robe d'intérieur. J'en choisis une au tissu vaporeux. Elle était bleu ciel et ses manches étaient faites d'étoffes transparentes de la même couleur que le reste. Je fronçai les sourcils. Depuis que je vivais avec Thranduil, ce dernier ne m'avait fait confectionner que des robes dans les tons bleus clairs ou bien blancs crème. J'avais, une fois, posé la question à Lalaith qui m'avait alors expliqué que cette couleur signifiait la pureté. N'y croyant pas une seule seconde, j'avais fini par m'en ouvrir auprès de Thranduil lui-même qui avait juste incliné la tête en disant que cette couleur m'allait bien.

Cela ne m'avait pas vraiment convaincue. Je finissais surtout par penser qu'il avait eu un rab sur cette maudite couleur qui commençait à me sortir par les yeux. Pourtant, j'adorais le bleu mais là, trop de bleu tuait le bleu. Une fois changée et recoiffée — j'avais juste attaché mes cheveux en queue de cheval, Lalaith n'étant pas là pour jouer à la coiffeuse avec moi —, je décidai de sortir de là pour visiter un peu cette demeure qui faisait face au port.

Après avoir franchi le long couloir qui menait vers l'escalier principal, je le descendis sans attendre. Mes chaussures, de simples sandales sans fermeture, claquèrent contre le marbre. Le hall d'entrée était immense et désespérément vide. Où étaient-ils tous ? J'allais sortir lorsque je fus interpellée :

— Cerise, où allez-vous comme ça ? me demanda Gimli tout en me rejoignant en bas.

Il semblait essoufflé et avait le visage rougi… Par trop de bière, sans doute ?

— Vous avez bu, Gimli, le grondai-je gentiment.

Il s'arrêta en me fixant, les yeux ronds.

— Comment ? Mais pas du tout, Cerise ! Simplement, ces maudits elfes m'ont donné une chambre au dernier étage de leur stupide demeure. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont voulu m'éloigner de toutes les autres oreilles pointues qui se trouvent ici.

Mon ami le nain était réellement offensé et je pouvais le comprendre. Peut-être que moi aussi, on m'avait mise dans une chambre loin des autres... A l'écart. Après tout, n'étais-je pas la pièce rapportée ? La simple et insignifiante petite humaine d'un roi aux amusements plus que douteux ?

— Vous savez quoi, Gimli ? Ce n'est pas grave ! Vous êtes trop bien pour tous ces stupides elfes réunis, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent en ne vous côtoyant pas mais moi, je sais ce que j'y gagne !

Il me regarda, l'air circonspect, comme si je m'apprêtais à lui sortir un : non mais j'rigole en fait vous êtes aussi naze que les elfes le disent... — Je suis sérieuse ! Je vous apprécie beaucoup, vous êtes mon meilleur ami en Terre du Milieu. Voilà, c'est dit.

— Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre Cerise, bafouilla-t-il en baissant la tête, l'air gêné.

Je secouai la tête appréciant le balancement de ma longue queue de cheval. Avoir les cheveux attachés simplement m'avait manqué.

— Il n'y a rien à répondre, Gimli, dis-je en avisant une fenêtre ouverte d'où les embruns marins venaient délicieusement chatouiller mes narines. C'était marrant mais j'avais une furieuse envie d'aller me baigner... Non pire, ce n'était pas vraiment ça... Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais pourquoi ça me prenait comme ça, là maintenant ?

Sans attendre, je sortis dehors et l'air frais me déstabilisa un peu. Survolant le ciel des yeux, je pouvais entendre et voir les mouettes se parler entre elles. Cela me fit rire. Même à Paris nous avions des mouettes. Ca m'avait fait halluciner la première fois que je m'en étais rendue compte. Leur cri était si insupportable que je les avais surnommées, petite, « les sorcières de la mer ».

Avisant le coin, je vis que des escaliers de pierre menaient directement sur une petite plage, un peu plus loin en contrebas. Me mordant les lèvres d'impatience, je courus presque pour la rejoindre.

— Cerise ! Attendez-moi, voyons ! entendis-je Gimli crier.

— Essayez de me rattraper si vous le pouvez ! gloussai-je en retrouvant un brin de cette insouciance qui me manquait tant.

La plage était composée de sable fin et je défis prestement mes sandales pour enfoncer mes pieds dans le sable délicieusement réchauffé par le soleil. Je frémis de plaisir en gémissant sourdement.

— Mmm, c'est si chaud et doux, murmurai-je pour moi-même, un pur bonheur.

—Vous êtes certaine que vous vous sentez bien ? me demanda Gimli qui m'avait rejointe et qui peina a retrouver sa respiration.

Il était accroupi, ses deux mains posées sur les genoux.

— Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie ! répliquai-je en admirant le ressac des vagues.

L'eau calme et claire, ainsi que le temps plus que doux, me donnèrent envie de tremper les pieds dedans. Seulement, ma robe était beaucoup trop longue. Baissant les yeux vers l'ourlet qui traînait dans le sable, je pris une décision qui faillit me faire jubiler.

Remontant mes mains au niveau des cuisses, j'attrapai un morceau de tissu avant d'essayer de le déchirer mais...

— Bordel, marmonnai-je énervée, pourquoi ça veux pas se déchirer ce truc ?

Gimli m'observait comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit. Ce qui était sans doute le cas, je devais le reconnaître, mais j'étais têtue. Puis, me souvenant que j'avais une chemise longue sous ma robe, je n'eus aucun mal à passer le vêtement par dessus ma tête et je soupirai de bien être une fois que j'en fus débarrassée.

— Cerise, gémit Gimli d'une voix gutturale, rhabillez-vous, cela ne se fait pas voyons…

Inclinant la tête pour le voir, je vis qu'il avait le regard posé ailleurs. Son embarras me fit rire.

— Allons Gimli, je suis toujours décente. J'ai juste une chemise qui m'arrive au niveau des genoux et... Elle n'est pas transparente. Je vous aurais cru moins prude pour un nain.

— Ce n'est pas cela, dit-il bougon, mais c'est inconvenant pour une jeune dame.

Je pouffai.

— Ah ! Cher Gimli, qui vous dit que je suis une dame ?

Sur cet entrefaite, je me ruai vers le bord de l'eau et je failli me pâmer de bonheur quand les vagues vinrent lécher mes pieds. L'eau n'était pas très chaude mais c'était juste trop bon. Parfois, dans mon Paris pourri, j'avais émis l'hypothèse de partir vivre en Bretagne juste pour le plaisir d'avoir l'océan à porter de pied.

Tandis que je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans l'eau — elle m'arrivait presque aux genoux —, je me fis la réflexion que cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à mon monde. Cela voulait sans doute dire quelque chose, que ça me revienne maintenant. Comme cette envie sourde de continuer à avancer encore et toujours. Le bruit des vagues apaisait si bien ma conscience malmenée ces quelques dernières semaines que je me mis à somnoler doucement. Je me sentais si bien, comme en paix. Au même moment, d'autres images plus violentes que je ne comprenais pas vinrent m'assaillir, me blessant cruellement l'esprit. Je voyais des couleurs, de la douleur mais aussi de l'espoir et... Je me sentis partir en avant... Défaillir aurait été plus juste à dire…

— Cerise ! entendis-je quelqu'un crier quelque part mais la voix semblait comme étouffée.

— Cerise !

Qui pouvait m'appeler, je me sentais si bien... Jusqu'à ce que je me mette à suffoquer et au moment où je pensais me noyer, quelqu'un me tira brutalement par la taille, de cette eau qui m'avait attirée comme un aimant... Au point d'en succomber.

— Avez-vous perdu l'esprit pour vouloir en finir ainsi avec la vie ? Et ce devant ce nain ? hurlait Tamril à pleins poumons, la mine dévorée d'inquiétude.

C'était lui, compris-je, qui m'avait sortie de l'eau. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Cherchant Gimli des yeux, je le vis, l'air inquiet. Il me fit de la peine, je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.

— Vous racontez n'importe quoi Tamril, commençai-je, de mauvaise fois. Et vous faites peur à Gimli.

L'elfe ne savait plus s'il devait avoir peur ou être furieux contre moi. Je voyais ses poings se serrer et se desserrer sans relâche.

— Vous étiez en train de mourir, Cerise, souffla Tamril d'une voix sourde.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je faisais la planche ! Ok, je la faisais du mauvais côté mais on s'en fiche, de tout ça... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, d'abord ? terminai-je en mettant mes mains sur les hanches.

— Cerise, répondit Gimli en secouant doucement la tête, je ne crois pas que ce soit l'heure de faire des blagues. Cet elfe, s'il n'avait pas été là, vous vous seriez noyée... vraiment !

Je fixai mon ami sombrement comprenant que cette fois ci je ne pourrais pas m'échapper par quelques pirouettes. Tamril n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et quant à Gimli, il affichait un air des plus lugubres. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas leur dire ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. C'était tellement stupide. Ils allaient me prendre tous deux pour une folle échappée de l'asile.

— Très bien, repris-je plus sérieusement, j'ai glissé et quand mon corps a touché l'eau, j'ai paniqué. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

— Vous avez glissé ? reprit Tamril, plus sceptique que jamais.

— Oui, enfin bon, mes pieds ont dérapé, dis-je en fermant les yeux sous le poids du mensonge que je débitais maladroitement.

— Vous vous enfoncez, jeune fille, me réprimanda Gimli.

Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte sombre et je compris que pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, que lui même... était en colère contre moi ! Incroyable !

Je me mordis les lèvres. Je n'aimais pas qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion de moi. Comprenant que seule la vérité le ferait changer d'humeur — ou sans doute pas —, je me résolu à lui dire :

— Gimli, je me sentais bien dans l'eau quand je me suis mise à somnoler et puis... je suis partie en avant — Si je pouvais éviter la partie avec ses horribles images d'elfe déchiquetée, ça serait super, vraiment — et dans l'eau, j'ai vraiment paniqué. C'est la vérité, je le jure !

La nain s'avança vers moi et posa sa grosse main sur mon avant bras et le tapota brièvement en disant :

— Très bien, je vous crois mais à l'avenir, évitez de n'en faire qu'à votre tête. Vous n'êtes plus une enfant et moi, eh bien, je ne suis qu'un humble et pauvre nain que l'eau met mal à l'aise.

— Vous êtes mon ami, Gimli, et vous comptez énormément pour moi.

Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et j'allais rire quand Tamril me lança quelque chose au visage.

— Couvrez-vous Cerise et rentrons !

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer quand il faisait sa tête de con. Il était pire que Thranduil et si Gimli n'avait pas été là, j'étais certaine qu'il m'aurait jetée en travers de son épaule en hurlant : " _Moi Tarzan, toi Jane, toi être mienne... Houba, houba ! Moi te faire crac, crac ,boum, boum dans ma casa..._ "

Je fus ramenée au présent par le rire de Tamril. Je crus défaillir.

— Vous vous moquez maintenant ?

— Vous venez de dire la phrase la plus incompréhensible et la plus ridicule qui soit mais oui... je vous trouve drôle, Cerise.

Son regard s'était fait plus doux, ce qui me gêna. Je me dépêchai de remettre ma robe sur mes affaires mouillées puis sans les attendre je gravis les marches et repartis en direction de la demeure qui surplombait cette crique et le port. J'allais entrer à l'intérieur quand je me retournai vivement vers eux.

— Surtout, s'il vous plaît, ne dites rien à Thranduil ! Il me tuerait s'il apprenait ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Gimli et Tamril prirent un air choqué, puis désolé. Mais pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi devrais-je vous tuer, _Melda heri_ , me questionna la voix du roi des elfes qui se trouvait dans l'entrée, juste derrière moi.

— Et merde ! pensais-je atterrée. C'est bien ma veine tout ça.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

 _*.*.*.*.*.*._ _*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _Cher Thranduil Oropherion, elfe Sinda, protecteur de la forêt d'Eryn Lasgalen,_

 _Sans doute, serait-il temps de mettre nos griefs de côté pour œuvrer pour un bien commun : l'avenir d'une jeune personne que vous avez recueillie parmi les vôtres il y a peu de cela._

 _Je suis consciente de ne pas avoir été des plus clairvoyantes avec elle alors que j'avais une mission à accomplir. A ma décharge, je dirais que j'ai été surprise par l'impossibilité de lire son fëa. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. J'ai cru tout simplement qu'elle ne devait pas être celle que j'attendais._

 _Je me trompais. Nous allions embarquer pour Valinor quand je reçus une dernière prémonition à son sujet._

 _Quand vous aurez cette missive, qui se trouve être de la plus haute importance, entre vos mains, c'est que vous serez à quelques jours d'embarquer à votre tour pour l'Ouest. Un grand moment dans la vie d'un elfe que de faire ses adieux à la terre qu'il a chérie pendant tant de millénaires._

 _Thranduil, elle doit vous accompagner dans votre dernier voyage jusqu'aux Terres Immortelles. Ce n'est ni une requête de ma part ni une proposition mais bel et bien un ordre des Valar eux-mêmes. Elle doit venir avec vous, ainsi en ont-il décidé._

 _Je prie pour que cette lettre vous soit adressée à temps et espère vous voir bientôt en Valinor avec votre petite protégée._

 _Galadriel, Nerwen, Artanis Fille de Finarfin et d'Eärwen_

 _*.*.*.*.*.*._ _*.*.*.*.*.*._

Je venais à peine de poser un pied dans la demeure de Círdan que son intendant s'était empressé de me donner cette missive. Ce dernier s'occupait des affaires en cours du charpentier et serait probablement l'un des derniers elfes à quitter la Terre du Milieu. A sa lecture, je dus m'asseoir un moment tant la nouvelle venait de m'abasourdir.

J'avais pensé que la quitter aurait été la chose la plus déchirante que j'eus à faire et ne voila-t-il pas que les Valar m'octroyaient un sursis supplémentaire avec elle ?! Je ne pouvais y croire… et pourtant ! Je ne savais absolument pas combien de temps cette traversée durerait. Tant de légendes entouraient ce voyage final. Cerise allait m'accompagner. Je fus bien incapable de refréner la joie qui m'inonda le cœur à cette requête inattendue. Je repris la lettre et la relus plusieurs fois mais l'écriture élégante et sans défaut de Galadriel était claire : Cerise devait m'accompagner là où aucun humain auparavant n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

Pourquoi ?

Comment était-ce seulement possible ?

Après le sentiment d'allégresse qui m'avait transpercé de toute part, ce fut l'incompréhension la plus totale. Qu'est-ce qu'une humaine avait à faire sur Aman ? Quel était son rôle et pourquoi semblait-elle intéresser autant les Valar ? Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Toutefois, peut-être aurions-nous enfin une explication à ses étranges absences et sa propension à parler Quenya comme s'il s'était agi de sa langue maternelle.

Mon impatience à partir de cet endroit s'intensifia lorsque je compris que, très certainement, j'obtiendrais plus de réponses une fois sur place.

 _Valinor !_

Me relevant du siège où je m'étais assis, je fis les cent pas dans la pièce en retournant encore et encore tout ce que j'avais appris sur Cerise depuis que je la connaissais. L'idée qu'elle puisse être ma défunte femme, pourrait, en partie, expliquer qu'elle puisse accéder aux Terres Immortelles mais en partie seulement. Quant au reste... Quand je pense que j'avais failli me détourner d'elle... Qu'aurais-je perdu !

Oui, je pouvais bien me l'avouer au moins à moi-même, elle m'avait changé et rendu quelque chose que je pensais à jamais enterré au delà même de la mort.

Conscient qu'il faudrait que je lui en parle au plus vite, je roulai la missive et la reposai sur le bureau avant de sortir. Je croisai, dans un grand salon, Legolas parlant avec Finlenn et un elfe à la barbe fournie, un ami de Círdan, vraisemblablement l'un des derniers hauts-elfes à être encore ici.

Les laissant à leur conversation, je pris l'escalier descendant dans le grand hall quand je vis Cerise arriver sur le pas de la porte. Je fronçai les sourcils, elle semblait trempée de la tête aux pieds.

— Surtout, s'il vous plaît, ne dites rien à Thranduil ! Il me tuerait s'il apprenait ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, l'entendis-je dire à quelqu'un qui se trouvait encore dehors.

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Me plantant dans l'entrée, je croisai les bras avant de lui demander :

— Pourquoi devrais-je vous tuer _Melda heri_? lui demandai-je d'une voix douce.

Elle sursauta en me trouvant derrière elle. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient emmêlés et elle sentait les embruns. Je plissai le nez. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

— Pour rien du tout ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire avant de me prendre le bras avec précipitation. Thranduil, venez avec moi, je dois vous dire quelque chose de la plus haute importance !

Au moment où elle tentait de me faire remonter les escaliers de force, je la vis jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux deux individus qui venaient de lui succéder dans l'entrée, Tamril et le nain. Comprenant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, je ramenai mon bras vers moi, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

— Qu'avez-vous encore fait, Cerise ? demandai-je d'une voix autoritaire qui n'admettrait pas qu'elle me mente.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en me dévisageant, l'air anxieux.

— J'aurais aimé que nous en discutions en privé, me répondit-elle. Sa voix était presque un murmure.

J'acquiesçai.

— Soit, mais vous me direz la vérité.

— Oui, Thranduil.

— Toute la vérité ?

— Oui, oui ! s'impatienta-t-elle. Peut-on y aller maintenant ?

Je secouai la tête avant de la suivre dans l'escalier, non sans avoir observé Tamril qui ne nous avait pas quittés des yeux. Il avait le regard sombre mais surtout inquiet. Lui aussi était trempé jusqu'aux os. Que s'était-il donc encore passé ?

Elle nous conduisit dans la chambre qui lui avait été accordée et referma la porte derrière elle une fois que j'eus pénétré à l'intérieur.

J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner dans sa direction qu'elle avait commencé à parler.

— J'ai failli me noyer tout à l'heure.

Je la regardai sans ciller. Avais-je bien entendu ?

— Je n'ai pas bien saisi, Cerise, avez-vous parlé de noyade ?

Elle soupira avant de s'asseoir sur une banquette capitonnée qui se situait près d'une immense fenêtre donnant sur la mer.

— Tout à l'heure, je me sentais si bien, si apaisée et quand j'ai vu l'eau, j'ai eu envie de tremper mes pieds... mais...

Elle se mit à triturer la manche vaporeuse de sa robe avant de jeter un regard au dehors. Puis elle reprit :

— Je ne sais pas, la mer semblait m'appeler de toutes ses forces et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui arrivait, j'ai basculé la tête la première dans l'eau. Si Tamril n'avait pas été là pour m'aider, je serais sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Je mis un moment à tout comprendre et à digérer ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer d'une voix morne et triste. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait fait un effort considérable pour me dire l'entière vérité. Cela me toucha et calma la colère que je sentais poindre en moi.

— Cerise, commençai-je en me plantant devant elle et en m'agenouillant à son niveau, vous rendez-vous compte de qui se serait passé si Tamril n'avait pas été là ?

Je pris sa main qui n'avait cessé de s'agiter contre l'étoffe de sa robe. Elle était glacée.

— Je sais, murmura-t-elle en me scrutant légèrement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas...

Exhalant un long soupir, je me relevai sans rien dire. A la vérité, je mourrais d'envie de la sermonner pour son inconscience mais je me retins. Elle avait l'air si mal. Elle ne m'avait même pas tenu tête. Depuis quelques temps déjà, depuis le départ d'Imladris pour être exact, je l'avais trouvé changée. Son teint avait pâli et ses traits étaient de plus en plus tirés. Se languissait-elle de son monde ? La mine blafarde, et son manque d'entrain me rappelaient Elenna vers le dernier millénaire que nous avions passé ensemble. Quel était donc ce mal qui les rongeait sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ?

— Plus ce voyage avance et plus vous vous égarez de vous même, entamai-je d'une voix calme.

Elle se redressa, un soupçon de colère naissant dans la prunelle de ses yeux.

— Que... que voulez-vous dire, Thranduil ?

— Vous avez changé, Cerise, dis-je en choisissant bien mes mots pour ne pas la vexer. Vous n'étiez pas ainsi à notre rencontre. Vous avez grandi, vous vous êtes assagie et cette aura de mystère qui vous entoure ne vous en rend que plus désirable encore à mes yeux. J'ai toujours aimé les défis. — Je lui pris la main et la tirai vers moi avant de caresser doucement sa joue veloutée — Vous m'agaciez et saviez mieux que quiconque me faire sortir de mes gonds et à ce jour, vous savez mieux que quiconque comment m'attacher à vous. Plus je vous connais et plus vous m'apparaissez comme inaccessible, _Melda heri_.

— C'est vous qui êtes inaccessible pour moi, Thranduil. D'ici quelques temps vous allez embarquer pour je ne sais où et nous ne nous reverrons plus.

— Demain, Cerise.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Nous partons demain, repris-je d'une voix douce.

Elle émit un hoquet de surprise avant de se raidir contre moi.

— Si tôt ? balbutia-t-elle.

— Nous n'avons que trop attendu, _Melda heri_.

Elle tenta de me fuir mais je la retins fermement contre moi. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de le lui dire maintenant, préférant attendre le bon moment, celui que je jugerais opportun mais elle ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix.

— Je ne vous reverrai plus jamais, Thranduil ? chuchota-t-elle en prenant un accent de petite fille perdue qui, au lieu de m'amuser, m'émut plus que tout.

— Non petite, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme cela, dis-je.

— Que... Que voulez-vous dire ?

Elle semblait perplexe et je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un rire bas.

— Vous partez avec moi, répliquai-je en la lâchant doucement.

La tête qu'elle affichait à cet instant était tellement adorable que je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes.

— Vous êtes sérieux, là ? Vous ne vous fichez pas de moi ? dit-elle quand je mis fin à notre brève étreinte.

Je me relevai prestement.

— Pas le moins du monde, Cerise, affirmai-je avant d'attraper la poignée pour l'ouvrir. Bien, je vous vois dans une heure pour le repas du soir. Le dernier que nous passerons avec mon fils.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais ajouté cela, mais la tristesse qui m'emplit alors le cœur me confirma ce que je me voilais depuis quelques temps aussi. Mon fils allait me manquer… Atrocement !

— Il vous reviendra vite, Thranduil, répondit Cerise d'une voix douce.

J'aurais du ne pas y accorder d'importance mais sa compassion fut comme un baume apaisant. Je ne partais pas seul, elle serait là, à mes côtés pour me faire oublier que je laissais sur ces terres, mon plus grand trésor : mon fils bien aimé.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Après le départ de Thranduil, je décidai de me changer pour assister au dîner qui aurait lieu d'ici une petite heure. Mon cœur battait encore d'un espoir fou. J'allais partir avec lui pour Valinor. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait changé d'avis à ce sujet mais si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je devais avouer que j'en étais plus que contente, j'étais même folle de joie ! Nous n'allions pas être encore séparés tout de suite, lui et moi.

Exaltée, je me mis à tournoyer dans la grande pièce en soupirant de plaisir ! Quand je me fus un peu calmée, je vis qu'était posée sur le lit une très belle robe d'un bleu pastel. Je fronçai les sourcils. J'en avais un peu marre du bleu. Avisant la penderie qui se trouvait dans une petite pièce adjacente à la chambre, je m'y rendis pour l'ouvrir en grand. Dedans, se trouvait une garde robe complète qui avait du appartenir à une elfe. Propriétaire des lieux ou juste invitée de passage ? Faisant fi de tout cela, je passai au crible le contenu de l'armoire avant d'arrêter mon choix sur une fabuleuse robe rouge et or. Je la sortis du placard avant de la poser devant moi. Elle semblait à peu près à ma taille, un miracle bien qu'elle soit un peu trop longue. Bien décidée à casser un peu avec le bleu que Thranduil semblait affectionner, je décidai de la revêtir sans tarder, déjà pour voir si je ne paraissais pas trop mal fagotée dedans. Tant pis pour les robes faites sur mesure.

Je fus agréablement surprise. Quoique un peu serrée, elle m'allait plutôt bien. Le décolleté était légèrement plongeant mais arrondi sur le devant. Au dessus, le tissu était vaporeux et quelque peu transparent mais une bande dorée au motif elfique cachait parfaitement la naissance des seins. Les manches couvraient à peine mes épaules, laissant un maximum de peau nue et les manches à ballon s'arrêtaient à la naissance de mes coudes pour finir par deux bandes de gaze transparentes qui n'étaient retenues que par une autre bande d'étoffe dorée sur le haut. Quant à la robe en elle-même, elle était près du corps mais s'évasait vers le bas. M'avisant devant le miroir en pied, je m'admirai, très contente de moi. Je me trouvai belle vêtue ainsi. Le rouge était une de mes couleurs préférées et ça m'allait vraiment très bien. M'asseyant à la coiffeuse, je pris une brosse qui était dessus avant de me décider à faire un chignon lâché.

Lalaith étant partie, je devais me débrouiller seule mais ce n'était pas plus mal, tout compte fait. Une fois prête, je me levai pour partir, non sans avoir une légère pensée pour cette chère Liamarë. Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas songé à elle et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle me manquait beaucoup !

Revenant au présent, je poussai un soupir de bien être. Je me sentais plus vivante et aussi plus désirée que jamais. Le collier que Thranduil m'avait offert reposait sagement autour de mon cou. Preuve d'une chose que j'avais encore du mal à assimiler.

Une fois que je fus dans le couloir, je croisais l'un des résidents qui me regarda plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je lui souris en retour.

– Sauriez-vous où se trouve la salle à manger ? demandai-je doucement.

L'elfe me toisa quelques secondes avant de me répondre :

— Il faut que vous preniez le couloir sur votre gauche puis que vous tourniez à droite, ma Dame.

Il s'inclina puis entra dans une pièce. Je ne pus même pas le remercier. Tant pis.

Je trouvai la salle où nous devions manger assez facilement. La table était déjà dressée, cependant je vis Thranduil discuter avec notre hôte dans un coin de la pièce. Leur discussion semblait animée et je décidai de rester dans mon coin, attendant que quelqu'un me remarque. Ce ne fut pas long car quelques minutes plus tard apparurent Finlenn et Tamril. Ce dernier me dévora littéralement des yeux, ce qui me mit parfaitement mal à l'aise. J'avais voulu produire cet effet là, c'est vrai, mais pas sur lui. Tant pis.

— Cerise, vous êtes... époustouflante dans cette tenue, me dit-il, les yeux brillants.

Finlenn, à côté de lui, me fit un signe de tête sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Simplement, je n'avais pas oublié notre conversation de l'autre fois et je sus qu'il m'avait à l'œil.

— Merci Tamril, je suis contente que cette robe vous plaise. A vrai dire, je l'ai trouvé dans un des placards de la chambre dans laquelle on m'a installée.

— Les robes que notre seigneur a faites faire à votre intention ne vous conviennent-elles donc pas ? me demanda Finlenn, suspicieux.

J'exhalai un soupir.

— Non, Finlenn, elles sont magnifiques mais simplement, elles sont toutes... bleues et je commence sérieusement à me lasser du bleu.

— Eh bien moi je vous trouve merveilleuse en rouge et or, reprit Tamril qui coupa volontairement la parole à son chef mais néanmoins ami.

— Merci Tamril, cela me touche beaucoup.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous touche beaucoup, répliqua une voix derrière-moi que je reconnus tout de suite : Thranduil.

Je me retournai vers lui tout en souriant. Il le méritait bien après la merveilleuse nouvelle qu'il m'avait annoncée un peu plus tôt.

Ses yeux me parcoururent de haut en bas et je sentis un doux frisson de plaisir m'envahir. Je reconnus, à la lourdeur de son regard, que ma tenue lui faisait effet. Sans attendre, il me tendit son bras que je pris avec bonheur tout en prenant congé de Finlenn et Tamril.

— Où avez-vous déniché une telle robe ? me demanda-t-il tout en me conduisant à la table.

— Qui vous dit que je ne l'avais pas dans mes bagages ?

Il secoua la tête, affichant un sourire tordu sur son visage.

— J'ai moi-même supervisé la confection de votre garde-robe, _Melda heri_ , je n'ai jamais commandé un tel vêtement.

— Pourquoi ? questionnai-je tout en prenant place.

— Parce que j'aime le bleu sur vous. Ses yeux s'assombrirent en me couvant du regard. Si j'avais su que le rouge vous rendrait si désirable, reprit-il à mon oreille pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre, j'en aurais ajouté quelques unes...

Il s'assit à son tour et bientôt nous fûmes rejoint par tous les autres convives.

Le repas se déroula étrangement. Les elfes évoquèrent le passé, les guerres, les temps de paix et puis ce voyage qui allait les conduire en un endroit encore inconnu et qui avait suscité tant de légendes... Et j'allais y aller, moi aussi. Bien qu'heureuse, je me demandai toutefois ce qui avait poussé Thranduil à changer d'avis à mon sujet. Croyait-il pouvoir intercéder en ma faveur ?

— Vous me paraissez bien songeuse, _mellon nín_ , me dit Legolas, interrompant sa conversation avec Gimli.

Je les regardai tour à tour et mon cœur se serra. Je n'allais bientôt plus les voir. Eux qui avaient été mes points d'encrage, mes amis les plus chers. A cette pensée, je me sentis vaguement nauséeuse.

— Vous allez me manquer tous les deux, soufflai-je, la mine contrite par le chagrin qui m'envahissait sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

— Manquer ? reprit Gimli perplexe, mais pourquoi Cerise ? Nous repartons demain tous ensemble avec Legolas.

Je secouai la tête tristement.

— Je ne crois pas non, dis-je doucement.

Je vis Legolas adresser une question muette à son père. Ce dernier reposa son verre avant de s'adresser à Gimli, lui et très certainement tout ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant.

— En arrivant ici, commença-t-il d'une voix sûre et parfaitement claire, j'ai eu la surprise de découvrir une missive de la Dame de Lórien, Galadriel, qui m'était personnellement adressée. Son contenu, bien que bref, me demandait de ramener avec moi en Valinor, la jeune humaine qui voyage avec nous depuis mes terres d'Eryn Lasgalen. Il semblerait que la dame de Lórien ait reçue un message de la part des Valar eux-mêmes.

Le regard de Thranduil circula sur toute la tablée avant de s'arrêter sur moi. — Bien que surpris, reprit-il, plus à mon encontre que pour les autres, j'avoue être des plus heureux que vous m'accompagniez jusqu'en Aman, Cerise.

— Bien ça, pour une nouvelle, c'est une sacrée nouvelle, jeta Gimli de sa voix bourrue.

Il semblait toutefois surpris… Tout autant que les autres d'ailleurs. Loin de m'en vexer, cela me mit mal à l'aise d'être le centre de cette toute nouvelle attention.

— Vous devez être une jeune femme bien particulière et des plus importantes pour que les Valar vous octroient le droit d'accoster sur leur terre ! reprit un des convives que je ne connaissais pas et qui me scrutait, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Il avait les cheveux longs et une courte barbe. J'étais étonnée que les elfes puissent avoir de la pilosité à cet endroit, moi qui les avais toujours cru imberbes.

Cependant, alors que tous célébraient notre prochain départ, je sentis ma belle humeur s'envoler aussi bien que le soleil fuyant un ciel obscurcit par les nuages. Finalement, je ne venais pas avec lui parce qu'il l'avait décidé mais bel et bien parce que Galadriel lui avait un peu forcé la main. Je soupirai. Après tout, que cela importait-il ? Il avait l'air heureux de me voir rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui et... Bien qu'un peu déçue par la manière, je n'en n'étais pas moins heureuse aussi.

— Vous semblez bien triste tout d'un coup, Cerise, releva Legolas à mon attention.

— Comment ne le serais-je pas alors que bientôt nos routes vont se séparer !

Repoussant mon assiette alors que le dessert n'avait même pas été servi, je me levai sans attendre.

— Je suis désolée, dis-je aux elfes qui venaient de tourner leur regard interrogateur vers moi, je suis épuisée, je vais me coucher.

Je quittai la pièce presque en courant et je gravis les marches avant de me ruer dans ma chambre. J'étais véritablement épuisée et je m'affalai sur le lit de tout mon long sans même prendre la peine de me changer. J'allais sombrer quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais même pas profité de cette soirée pour rester un peu plus longtemps avec mes amis. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je fondis en larmes.

Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir ni ne vu la personne pénétrer dans la pièce et qui vint s'assoir près de moi. Il me passa une main apaisante sur la tête avant de prononcer des mots que je mis un moment à comprendre.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, lumineuse petite étoile, bientôt viendra l'heure où vous brillerez de nouveau et vous vous souviendrez de tout ce qui est nécessaire que vous sachiez. Vous n'êtes point seule, douce enfant de Varda. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur vous comme vous avez su si bien veiller sur nous jadis.

Cette voix était si douce, si apaisante… J'allais m'endormir mais avant je tenais à savoir qui il était. Me retournant pour le remercier de sa gentillesse à mon égard, je fus surprise de constater que j'étais seule dans la pièce. Le cœur battant, je me redressai et m'assis sur le lit. Devenais-je folle ? Essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de m'arriver, je ne vis pas Thranduil pénétrer dans la chambre. Il semblait soucieux.

— Allez-vous bien, Cerise ? me demanda-t-il.

— Heu... Oui, pourquoi donc ?

Il avisa chaque recoin de la pièce comme s'il essayait de découvrir quelque chose.

— J'ai entendu une voix, un homme parlait en Quenya. Venez-vous d'avoir de la visite ?

— Pas du tout, commençai-je avant de me rétracter. En fait si, mais, c'est étrange, un elfe me parlait et quand j'ai voulu voir son visage — j'avais la tête dans mon oreiller — il avait disparu. J'ai cru que je devenais aussi zinzin que Jeanne d'arc, terminai-je tout en voulant détendre l'atmosphère et aussi faire disparaître la peur sourde qui me consumait.

— Vous n'êtes pas folle, Cerise, me répondit doucement mon elfe, me rejoignant avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés et de prendre mon visage entre ses mains. Au contraire, je commence à me rendre compte quel joyaux inestimable vous êtes, _Melda heri_.

Je le laissai faire, savourant nos derniers moments en Terre du Milieu. Nous allions demain quitter les rivages des Havres Gris pour affronter l'inconnu dans toute sa splendeur. Dire que je n'avais pas peur était faux mais je ne serai pas seule pour affronter tout cela.

Apaisée par cette certitude, je m'abandonnai dans la chaleur des caresses de Thranduil. Promesse d'autant de volupté que de plaisir partagé. Je le laissai, une nouvelle fois, prendre possession de mon corps et de mon cœur. Nous nous laissâmes dériver vers les rivages de la passion avec tout le désir qui nous animait.

Demain serait un autre jour... Demain, nous embarquerions pour l'ouest et...

Valinor.

A Suivre


	34. A La Croisée des Mondes

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 33 est en ligne ! Il conclut la seconde partie de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **33**

 **A La Croisée des Mondes**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Le bateau fut affrété dès l'aube.

Ce fut une véritable torture pour moi que de devoir quitter mes nouveaux amis, Legolas et Gimli. Je n'avais pas arrêté de pleurer durant le petit déjeuner et j'avais quasiment supplié le fils de Thranduil de nous suivre, en vain.

— Vous savez bien Cerise, que cela m'est impossible. Bien que vous voir dans cet état me déchire le cœur, je ne puis partir sur un coup de tête parce que j'ai fait une promesse et ne peux m'en dédire.

— Mais Legolas, murmurai-je, sentant les larmes couler une nouvelle fois sur mon visage, vous allez me manquer ! Comment je vais faire si je n'ai plus aucun allié à mes côtés ?

— Vous vous en sortirez très bien sans lui, me réconforta Gimli qui avait lui-même l'œil brillant et humide.

Me dire que, lui non plus je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais, fit redoubler mon mal-être pendant l'heure qui suivit les préparatifs. Je me sentais tellement mal en cet instant !

Thranduil, quant à lui, était occupé à donner quelques instructions aux elfes qui nous accompagneraient durant la traversée. Ces derniers m'avaient regardée bizarrement quand il leur avait expliqué que je viendrais avec eux. Je ne leur en voulais absolument pas. Je savais que ma présence était pour eux une aberration. Moi-même, j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi ces Valar que je ne connaissais même pas réclamaient ma présence. Je sentis un frisson glacé parcourir mon échine à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose qui ait pu leur déplaire à un moment donné.

A mon avis, rien que ma présence en Terre du Milieu avait de quoi faire grincer les dents de n'importe quel dieu. Je me doutais que j'allais certainement déguster une fois sur place. J'espérais toutefois que Thranduil plaiderait en ma faveur… Oui, on pouvait toujours rêver.

Pour cette traversée, j'avais opté pour une tenue simple, une robe blanche sans ornement avec juste une ceinture et des sandales souple. J'aimais beaucoup le col arrondi de ma robe, agrémenté de quelques plissures, qui lui donnait un aspect des plus... Classe. Quant à ma coiffure, je m'étais fait une queue de cheval à la va-vite, rien d'extravagant. De toute façon, je me doutais que ce n'était pas mon apparence qui me sauverait devant les dieux des elfes.

En sortant de la demeure elfique, je vis Legolas et Gimli, qui semblaient plongés dans une discussion des plus animées. Je m'avançai vers eux, curieuse de savoir de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Le temps était clément, le soleil haut dans le ciel et j'appréciais énormément ce petit vent qui venait jouer dans mes cheveux, faisant s'envoler quelques mèches récalcitrantes qui n'avaient pas tenu dans l'élastique, les vilaines.

Gimli s'arrêta en me voyant et son regard se fit curieux quand il avisa mon énorme sac.

— Qu'est-ce donc que ceci ? demanda-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

— Ceci mon cher ami, répondit Legolas à ma place, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil, est le sac aux trésors de notre chère Cerise.

— Le sac aux trésors ?

Je me mis à rire franchement ! Legolas n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il contenait et la tête de Gimli était vraiment jubilatoire. Ses yeux s'étaient éclairés au mot "trésor". S'il savait ce qu'il contenait, il en serait bien surpris, le pauvre.

— Tout à fait, Gimli. Cette sacoche contient tout ce qui me relie à mon existence d'avant, à ma si chère _Terre tout Court_.

— Oh ! s'exclama-t-il, alors il n'y a pas de joyaux ni de pièces d'or ?

— Non, non, dis-je en riant toujours, que de simples affaires inutiles, j'en ai bien peur.

A ce souvenir, mon sourire s'effaça. Ma tablette, mon smartphone, mes livres et tout le reste avaient pris l'eau quand cette idiote de Maeiell avait tout balourdé avec moi dans ce tonneau de malheur. Si j'avais eu une chance incroyable de survivre, je ne pouvais, hélas, pas en dire autant de mes affaires. Cependant, bien que tout soit très certainement bon à jeter à la poubelle, je les conservais comme de vieilles reliques et j'espérais aussi, tout au fond de mon cœur, qu'un jour, je puisse les réparer ou, à tout le moins, récupérer les données qu'il y avait dessus. L'espoir fait vivre, dit-on, et au vu de ce qu'il m'arrivait ici... J'avais bien le droit d'y croire encore un peu, n'est-ce pas ?!

Une fois que Gimli eut compris qu'il n'y avait rien de précieux dans ma besace, nous partîmes tous les trois en direction du port et je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser en découvrant le bateau aux allures ridicules qui allaient nous emmener vers Valinor. J'avais toujours cru que _Peter Jackson_ avait eu des goûts de chiottes en imaginant les embarcations elfiques avec des têtes de cygne en proue de navire mais là...

— C'est fascinant à quel point les elfes ont des concepts désastreux en matière de design. La proue du navire avec sa tête de cygne, c'est déjà d'un très mauvais goût mais alors avoir imaginé les flancs en s'inspirant de leurs ailes c'est carrément... Flippant !

— Ne soyez pas médisante, Cerise, intervint Legolas, un sourire aux lèvres qui dénotait avec l'intonation de sa voix. Les cygnes font partie intégrante de la migration des elfes vers Valinor. C'est Oromë lui-même qui en offrit aux Teleri pour que ces derniers puissent rejoindre Aman, il y a des millénaires et des millénaires de cela. Ces oiseaux représentent le symbole de notre ultime voyage. C'est pourquoi toutes nos nefs sont représentées sous cette forme.

Il posa la main sur son cœur et je pus voir dans son regard qu'il ne me mentait pas. Mandieu, je n'avais pas compris le quart de ce qu'il venait de me dire mais je retenais surtout qu'il ne me faudrait plus, à l'avenir, dire du mal du design pourri des elfes. Parce que ça, c'était un fait que même leurs légendes à la con ne pourraient changer.

— Très bien, Legolas, je ne critiquerai plus. Promis.

Il secoua la tête.

— Mon père aurait dû insister pour vous en apprendre un peu plus sur l'histoire de nos Terres.

Je soufflai avec virulence devant cette remarque désobligeante.

— Certes, mais maintenant, c'est un peu trop tard pour lui en faire le reproche.

J'allais ajouter quelque chose mais nous venions d'arriver sur le ponton et mon cœur fit une embardée quand je vis que tout le monde, y compris Thranduil, était déjà prêt à partir.

— Vous voici enfin, répliqua l'elfe de ma vie quand il posa enfin ses yeux sur nous.

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Des sueurs froides dégoulinèrent le long de mon épine dorsale. Il était temps d'embarquer, compris-je. Temps de dire au revoir à mes amis, mes... Points d'encrage... Je me sentais mal. Me retournant vers eux, je vis qu'ils me souriaient, m'encourageant là où j'avais envie de fuir. C'était absurde. J'allais passer encore du temps avec Thranduil et j'aurais du m'en sentir heureuse et rassurée mais l'avenir qui m'attendait là bas était aussi obscur et imprévisible que lorsque j'avais débarqué en Terre du Milieu. À Valinor, je ne connaîtrais personne, je serais à nouveau cette bête de foire venue d'un autre univers que tout le monde regarderait avec mépris et curiosité.

Tout allait être à refaire alors qu'en Terre du Milieu, je m'étais fait des amis chers comme Legolas et Gimli, et même Elladan. Repensant aux jumeaux d'Elrond, mon cœur se serra encore plus. À Valinor, j'avais la sourde impression que Thranduil m'abandonnerait à mon triste sort. Quoiqu'il me dise maintenant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire cas de figure. Il pouvait m'aimer avec son corps et ses belles paroles de réconfort, je savais bien que son cœur avait une énorme tache noire du nom d'Elenna.

Une larme s'échappa de mes paupières que je venais de baisser par pudeur.

J'avais peur.

Je ne voulais plus partir, finalement.

Dévisageant tour à tour Gimli et Legolas, je lâchai prise.

— Je ne veux pas y aller ! m'écriai-je en fondant en larmes et en me jetant dans les bras de Legolas. S'il vous plaît, gardez-moi avec vous, je ne veux pas... J'ai peur !

Tandis que je m'accrochais désespérément à ce dernier, Thranduil me toucha le dos en essayant de me rassurer :

— Tout va bien se passer, _Melda heri_ , je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien. Vous serez avec moi.

Je reniflais bruyamment tout en gardant mon visage enfoui contre la tunique de son fils.

— Allons, _Mellon nín_ , reprit ce dernier, je suis certain que ce voyage se passera au mieux et que vous trouverez ce que vous êtes venue chercher ici. Les Valar n'agissent jamais à tort, ni en mal. Faites-leur donc confiance.

Il me prit par les épaules puis me repoussa doucement. Ce fut Thranduil qui me récupéra en m'agrippant doucement mais fermement les bras. Avait-il peur que je ne m'enfuie pour de bon ? Ma foi, c'était une possibilité envisageable vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais actuellement.

Essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de main, je me dégageai doucement de lui avant de m'accroupir devant Gimli et de le prendre dans mes bras en une étreinte désespérée.

— Vous allez me manquer Gimli ! Vous êtes le meilleur des amis que j'ai pu avoir en Terre du Milieu. Vous êtes si bon et drôle.

Je ponctuai ma phrase en lui faisant un grand baiser sonore sur sa joue, là où il n'y avait pas trop de poils.

En me redressant, je vis que lui-même avait les yeux humides. Cela me donna envie de pleurer une nouvelle fois mais je pris sur moi.

— Vous aussi, Cerise, vous allez me manquer. J'avais pris goût à nos soirées. Prenez soin de vous, jeune fille.

— Vous aussi, Gimli, soufflai-je avant de me tourner vers Legolas qui ne nous avait pas quittés des yeux, attendri par le spectacle que nous lui offrions.

Je fis quelque pas avant de me décider à l'étreindre une nouvelle fois.

— Legolas, vous avez été la plus surprenante rencontre qui m'ait été donné de faire en ces lieux. Vous êtes bien différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais mais... Vous allez terriblement me manquer, vous et vos conseils. Même si parfois vous manquiez de tact avec moi.

— _Mellon nín_ , je suis certain que nos chemins se croiseront un jour où l'autre, me répondit-il en me regardant tendrement tout en esquissant un sourire aussi énigmatique que surprenant.

Il me caressa doucement le haut du crâne avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

— Faites attention à vous et vos manies, Cerise et prenez grand-soin de mon père. Je vous le confie.

Je hochai la tête, prête à lui dire oui sans concession aucune. Après tout, je me devais de sceller ces derniers moments dans ma mémoire comme les plus beaux qui me deviendraient aussi chers que mes affaires, les jours où je sombrerais dans la tristesse... Car je ne doutais pas que cela arriverait.

— Vous êtes le frère que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir, Legolas, finis-je par dire doucement.

Cela le fit rire.

— Vous êtes bien plus qu'une simple sœur à mes yeux Cerise. Beaucoup plus. Surtout, ne doutez jamais de l'amour que nous vous portons tous. Sachez voir au delà des apparences et lire dans le cœur de ceux qui vous sont chers.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de s'incliner devant moi en posant la main sur son cœur, comme à son habitude et celle de son peuple. Je n'avais pas saisi l'étendue de tout ce qu'il venait de me dire mais je sus au fond de moi que je ne voulais pas le décevoir. C'était en partie grâce à lui que j'avais changé ma vision de ce qui m'entourait. Il m'avait tant apporté. Le savait-il seulement ?

Legolas s'adressa alors à son père mais en Sindarin cette fois. Ils parlaient tous deux, vite et bas, si bien que je ne compris pas un mot de ce qu'ils se dirent mais je faillis tomber à la renverse quand je vis Thranduil étreindre son fils avec autant d'amour et d'affection qu'il était possible d'en donner et de recevoir.

Legolas lui rendit son étreinte avec un large sourire et son père lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. C'était si émouvant et si... Intime que je finis par détourner le regard, gênée de cette scène si particulière. Mes yeux se portèrent à nouveaux sur Gimli qui soupirait de béatitude devant ce spectacle familial. Cela me fit sourire et une légère brise vint me chatouiller le visage.

 _... ... ... ..._

 _"Elenwë, il est temps de rentrer chez toi"_

 _... ... ... ..._

Je fronçai les sourcils. Avais-je bien entendu ? Me tournant dans tous les sens, je tendis l'oreille pour mieux entendre mais seul le bruit du vent et le ressac des vagues était audible. Haussant les épaules, je me rendis à l'évidence : j'avais sans doute imaginé ces murmures.

— Cerise, m'interpella Thranduil qui était en train de gravir le ponton qui menait à notre navire, vous venez ?!

Il s'arrêta, le temps que je ne me décide à le rejoindre. Une fois à ses côtés, il me prit le bras et leva sa main libre en guise d'au-revoir à nos amis. J'inclinai la tête avant d'embarquer à l'intérieur.

J'exhalai un long soupir pour me donner du courage. Une nouvelle aventure m'attendait bien que j'en fusse des plus effrayée, néanmoins, je décidai de me raccrocher à l'espoir que, sans doute, quelque chose de merveilleux allait peut-être m'arriver... Comme rentrer chez moi, par exemple.

Je m'accrochai à ce vœu pieux tandis que je sentais la navire bouger, signe que nous venions de partir.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Notre embarcation avait pris le large depuis un peu moins d'une heure quand nous sentîmes immédiatement un changement dans l'air. La brise s'était peu à peu transformée en forte bourrasque faisant tanguer le navire, ses voiles gonflées au maximum.

Nous voguions à une vitesse qui m'apparaissait presque comme anormale, néanmoins on m'assura que c'était tout à fait habituel en ce début de voyage. Je voulais bien croire ce que cet elfe marin me disait mais je ne pouvais empêcher cette petite voix au fond de moi, aussi venimeuse que le poison d'un serpent, qui m'ordonnait de faire demi-tour, que la mer était mon ennemie la plus mortelle.

Faisant fi de ces nouvelles terreurs qui m'assaillaient, je pris le chemin de la cabine que je partageais avec Cerise. La porte était verrouillée. Etrange.

Je frappai fortement mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir. Soupirant je tendis l'oreille contre le battant et n'entendis que le vent et certains borborygmes étouffés par le bois.

Mécontent, je cognai durement contre le chambranle une nouvelle fois.

— Cerise, ouvrez-moi immédiatement !

— Elle ne vous ouvrira pas, me répondit Tamril que je n'avais pas entendu arriver derrière moi.

Je me retournai, furieux.

— Que lui arrive-t-il donc ?

Tamril me scruta un moment, ses yeux fixés sur la porte.

— Elle est malade. Elle semble ne pas supporter ce genre de voyage.

A l'instant même où il disait ces mots, la nef tangua dangereusement manquant de nous faire tomber à la renverse. Nous avions beaux être des elfes agiles, le roulis de l'eau sous le navire était loin d'être quelque chose que nous avions l'habitude de connaître.

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, je pris la direction du ponton en compagnie du bras droit du capitaine de ma garde. Je n'avais jamais vogué sur les eaux d'une mer démontée. Je n'avais surtout jamais voyagé tout court, ni sur le moindre océan et encore moins sur la moindre mer.

Me cramponnant avec toute la dignité qui m'incombait à l'une des rambardes qui se trouvait à ma portée, je fus stupéfait de découvrir que nous étions déjà si loin du rivage des Havres Gris. Comment cela était-ce seulement possible ?

— Nous avançons bien, Mon Seigneur, lança un des marins qui avait accepté de partir avec nous et de par ce fait, nous conduire jusqu'aux Terres Immortelles.

Levant mon visage vers les cieux, j'adressai une prière muette à Ulmo et Manwë pour que notre traversée se passe sans trop d'encombre.

Prière vaine et sans réponse clémente de leur part, à moins d'avoir fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, car bientôt une pluie fine, puis de plus en plus drue, s'abattit sur nous telle une maudite sentence.

Notre navire grinçait et tanguait si fort que je crus bien qu'il allait se fendre en deux. M'inquiétant de Cerise, je fis demi-tour pour retourner à la cabine. Cette fois-ci, je pus entrer sans encombre car elle avait déverrouillé la porte.

Avisant la petite pièce, je trouvai ma petite humaine recroquevillée sur un coin de la couchette, l'air terrorisé et la mine verdâtre. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.

— Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Cerise ? demandai-je doucement.

Elle se mit à trembler.

— Quelque chose ? Oh oui, s'indigna-t-elle, faites que ce putain de bateau s'arrête de tanguer ! Ça me donne la gerbe, là, et je ne suis même pas saoule en plus !

Pinçant les lèvres devant cet accès de vulgarité, assez surprenant vu son état, je croisai les bras sur mon torse avant de lancer :

— On ne peut rien y faire, le roulis des vagues ne se commande pas.

Enfin si, nous aurions très bien pu adresser une nouvelle et fervente prière à Ulmo qui commandait à la mer et aux océans mais je me doutais que cela ne serait d'aucune utilité.

Nous restâmes à nous regarder un certains nombres de minutes avant que je ne me rende compte que le navire semblait avoir gagné une certaine stabilité. Fronçant les sourcils, je tendis la main vers Cerise.

— Venez, petite, il n'est pas sain que vous restiez cloîtrée ici.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant de se relever tout en se tenant le ventre d'une main.

— Avez-vous mal au ventre ? m'enquis-je, inquiet.

Elle me fixa un instant sans comprendre puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

— Oui, depuis quelques jours, je me sens assez ballonnée. Ca doit être dû au stress. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas vraiment malade… Hormis le mal de mer.

A cette évocation, je ne pus m'empêcher d'arborer un sourire sur mon visage. Elle avait reperdu du poids, mangeait moins et ses humeurs semblaient changer au gré du vent mais à part cela, elle n'était pas malade. Quand nous accosterions, je la forcerais à voir un guérisseur. Elle semblait si fragile.

Quand nous fûmes dehors, je fus surpris par l'éclat du soleil qui semblait vouloir consumer de ses rayons l'étendue d'eau qui nous entourait à perte de vue. La mer s'était calmée et semblait s'être endormie pour de bon. J'espérais que ce changement durerait jusqu'à notre arrivée en Aman.

Je ne savais ni dans combien de temps ni comment nous y arriverions. Tout cela était et restait un mystère pour tous et bien peu d'entre nous étaient revenus des Terres Immortelles pour nous le dire. Enfin, si, il y en avait eu mais j'aurais préféré me couper la langue plutôt que de poser la question à Galadriel. J'avais ma fierté et je ne doutais pas qu'elle ne m'aurait, de toute façon, pas répondu.

Durant mon enfance, j'avais été bercé par les récits sur les Valar et des premiers elfes. L'histoire du peuple de Galadriel restait une de celle qui me faisait le plus frémir de rage. Bien qu'elle n'y soit pour rien, j'étais toujours resté des plus méfiants à son égard et plus particulièrement envers les Ñoldor.

Revenant au présent, je vis Cerise s'avancer vers la proue du navire, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. La brise fraîche venait caresser son visage et ses cheveux attachés sommairement me rappelaient la queue d'un cheval. Quelle drôle de coiffure !

Elle se retourna vers moi et se mit à glousser. Dire qu'il y a encore peu, elle était à la limite de faire un malaise. Cerise était comme la mer, aussi changeante qu'indomptable.

Je la vis prendre appui sur ses deux pieds, bien campés sur le plancher, elle écarta alors les bras, releva la tête vers le ciel et se mit à hurler à pleins poumons :

— Je suis le maître du moooooonde !

Tous les elfes présents sur le pont la regardèrent, éberlués. Moi-même, je fus surpris par ce nouvel éclat. Que lui prenait-il donc, par Varda ?

— Etes-vous sûr que vous vous sentez bien, _Melda heri_ ? dis-je en la rejoignant en quelques enjambées.

Elle était si proche du bord que j'eus peur qu'elle ne tombe à l'eau. Elle pouvait être si... Maladroite !

— Je vais très bien mais depuis que j'ai vu _Titanic_ , je rêvais de sortir cette réplique culte si je me retrouvais dans la même situation que Jack et Rose. Ah là, là, termina-t-elle comme j'ai pu pleurer devant ce film.

J'étais perplexe, je ne comprenais rien à son charabia mais j'étais aussi sincèrement ravi qu'elle aille mieux.

— Pourquoi pleuriez-vous ? la questionnai-je un peu curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu la rendre malheureuse à cette époque où je n'étais pas avec elle.

— La fin est tragique, commença-t-elle en s'adossant contre mon torse.

Incapable de m'en empêcher, je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et posa mon menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Je l'entendis soupirer de bien être et cela me rendit... Heureux.

— Racontez-moi, lui intimai-je tendrement.

— Eh bien, leur bateau qui était réputé comme insubmersible a fait une mauvaise rencontre avec un Iceberg, un gros bloc de glace, et il s'est déchiré comme du papier. Le bateau a fini par couler — A ce propos, j'espère que ça ne nous arrivera pas, Thranduil. Mandieu, si jamais nous coulons...

— Nous ne coulerons pas Cerise, dis-je en resserrant mon étreinte sur elle.

— Bien, tant mieux, répondit-elle. Donc pour terminer mon histoire, Rose et Jack se retrouve dans une eau mortellement glaciale. Il n'y a qu'un morceau de bois, ne pouvant faire tenir sur lui qu'une seule personne. Jack hisse Rose dessus et lui, finit par mourir de froid. C'est triste.

Elle se dégagea pour se retourner et m'étreignit à son tour enfouissant sa tête contre mon torse. Je lui caressai le dos. Cette histoire semblait l'avoir fortement remuée.

— C'est terminé Cerise, ils doivent être réunis maintenant, tentai-je de la rassurer.

— Vous sentez si bon, Thranduil, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Si j'avais été Jack, je n'aurais pas agi comme ça...

Je la sentis trembler contre moi.

— Allons _Melda heri_ , reprenez-vous, c'est du passé.

Ses tremblements se firent de plus en plus violents.

Apeuré, je la pris par les épaules pour la regarder et... Elle riait !

— Ah ! Ah ! Non mais franchement, je m'en tape de Rose moi, il est couillon ce Jack, j'aurais été lui, au moment où Rose est à l'avant du bateau, je lui aurais donné un bon coup de pieds dans le cul pour qu'elle fasse un bon vol plané dans la flotte. Et hop, adieu Rose. Et Jack serait toujours en vie. Non mais franchement, je n'ai jamais vu un film aussi guimauve de ma vie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu pleurer de rire devant ce truc.

Comprenant qu'elle venait, très clairement, de se moquer de moi, je passai la main sur mon visage. J'étais las... Mais encore plus surprenant encore, je me retenais de rire à mon tour. Décidément, on ne changerait jamais Cerise... Et encore plus étrangement, je n'en avais aucune envie.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans heurt. Le vent se résumait à un simple souffle et le temps resta clément. Puis vint l'heure du crépuscule où le soleil laissa sa place aux ténèbres éclairées par les douces étoiles de Varda. Je n'avais pas vu la journée défiler.

— Vous pensez que nous en aurons pour plusieurs jours de voyage ? demanda Cerise, me sortant de mes pensés.

Nous étions attablés devant un frugal repas composé de fruits accompagnés d'un peu de Lembas fourrés. Dehors, se fit bientôt entendre quelques chants elfiques dédiés à la gloire des temps anciens et des Valar. Je reconnu sans peine la voix de Finlenn accompagné d'une autre voix plus féminine, appartenant, très certainement à l'une des elfines qui nous accompagnait.

— Voulez-vous prendre l'air ? proposai-je à Cerise qui semblait préoccupée.

— Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, marmonna-t-elle avant de se servir un verre d'eau.

— Je ne sais pas, petite, je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'il nous faudra pour atteindre Valinor.

Sur ces entrefaites, nous sortîmes pour rejoindre les elfes qui s'étaient regroupés au centre du navire, chantant et dansant sans aucune arrière pensée, avec la simple idée en tête que très bientôt nous atteindrions ce qui serait très probablement notre but final. Tandis que je m'entretenais avec Linfundel, le capitaine de notre navire, je surveillai du coin de l'œil Cerise qui était en pleine conversation avec Tamril. Je n'oubliais pas les intentions de cet ellon.

La nuit était bien entamée et tout semblait calme aux alentours quand une franche bourrasque vint troubler notre quiétude. Sans avoir eu le temps de nous préparer à cela, une violente tempête s'abattit sur nous, une nouvelle fois.

— C'est bien plus violent que tout à l'heure, hurla Tamril en me rejoignant, Cerise sur ses talons.

Elle semblait très mal en point et j'eus de la peine pour elle.

— Si on m'avait dit que ce voyage serait loin d'être une sinécure, je serais resté à terre, finalement, balbutia-t-elle.

Une vague bien plus forte que les précédentes vint cogner durement contre le rebord, nous éclaboussant de son écume rageuse. Le vent frappait si fort que le bateau se mit à craquer par tous les côtés.

— Tamril, m'écriai-je pour qu'il m'entende, ramenez Cerise en lieu sûr.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et attrapa le bras de ma petite humaine mais cette dernière semblait s'être figée. Intrigué, je la regardai fixement ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui avait beau lui parler elle semblait sourde à ses injonctions. Puis tout d'un coup, elle s'avança tel un pantin jusqu'à la proue de la nef et leva la tête vers le ciel voilé.

Il était noir, aussi noir que les ténèbres de Morgoth. Le temps sembla se condenser pour n'être plus qu'une éternité sans fin. Le bateau semblait avoir pris une vitesse encore plus anormale que précédemment. Je n'osais vérifier notre allure. Ce qui se passa ensuite dépassait l'entendement et je crus bien que mes yeux me jouaient des tours. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les mines stupéfaites des autres que je compris que je ne rêvais pas.

Cerise brillait d'une lumière presque incandescente comme si elle était devenue l'étoile qui nous éclairait dans cette noirceur sans fond.

Puis la tempête se figea elle aussi et bientôt je vis ma petite humaine s'élever dans les airs, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant un point qu'elle seule semblait en mesure de voir puis elle se mit à parler vite et en Quenya. Elle s'éleva encore et encore et moi, impuissant, je ne pouvais rien faire que de la regarder disparaître dans le firmament éteint de la nuit.

Un mauvais pressentiment m'étreignit dangereusement la poitrine.

Allait-elle m'être enlevée sans que je ne puisse lui dire "au revoir" convenablement ? Etait-ce là la fin de son voyage à elle ? Je tentai, tant bien que mal de bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de pieds mais mes membres pesaient plus lourd que la pierre.

— Par Varda, entendis-je Finlenn s'exclamer, quelle est cette étrange magie ? Nous ne pouvons plus bouger !

Effectivement, nous étions comme prisonniers, incapables d'esquisser le moindre geste.

C'est alors que nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Cerise avait disparu dans le ciel, nous étions toujours incapables d'esquisser le moindre mouvement et, lorsque je voulus émettre un bruit, je fus tout aussi incapable de parler. Nous nous retrouvions tous emprisonnés sur ce navire, dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste, privés de parole et nous crûmes bien que cela pourrait durer des heures comme des jours entiers. Nous n'avions plus la notion ni du temps ni de rien, jusqu'au moment où une tache lumineuse fondit sur nous à une vitesse folle. A mi-parcours, je reconnus Cerise. Arrivée à notre hauteur, elle se mit à flotter avant de se retrouver étendue sur le plancher. Elle ne bougeait pas mais je pouvais voir sa poitrine se soulever doucement Il émanait toujours d'elle une lumière qui nous permis de nous repérer tous.

Puis contre toute attente, je sentis à nouveau les vagues sous la coque du navire et enfin je fus capable de bouger. Sans attendre, je rejoignis mon humaine toujours inconsciente. Quand je la pris dans mes bras pour la relever, ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir d'un coup. Elle lâcha un petit cri avant de se réfugier dans mes bras. Je ne sus pas pendant combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais je fus des plus surpris quand la lumière du jour vint nous accueillir.

Je relevais complètement Cerise, tandis que mes compagnons avançaient lentement vers l'avant du bateau. Ils semblaient tous subjugués par quelque chose et quand je me retournai pour voir ce qui les émerveillait tant, je sentis mon cœur rater plusieurs battement.

— Valinor.

Valinor se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de nous, s'étendant dans toute son irréelle beauté.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était juste impossible. En fait, j'allais me réveiller dans mon lit et j'en rirais avec Thranduil plus tard... Ou pas. Tous les elfes, ainsi que lui-même, avaient les yeux rivés sur le rivage qui nous faisait face. Une cité d'un blanc immaculé s'étendait à perte de vue et bien plus loin, beaucoup plus en haut se tenait une imposante montagne qui semblait aussi majestueuse qu'imprenable.

Le Taniquetil.

Comprenant que je ne rêvais pas, je m'avançais doucement, comme tous les autres vers l'avant du navire et ne m'arrêtai qu'une fois devant la proue en forme de Cygne. Doucement, j'étendis mon bras dans les airs et une légère brise vint caresser le bout de mes doigts. Ma main n'était pas comme d'habitude. Une fine lumière semblait s'échapper d'à travers les pores de ma peau comme une sorte d'auréole dorée. Je compris que ce phénomène s'étendait sur tout mon corps.

 _... ... ... ..._

 _"Elenwë, sois la bienvenue"_

 _... ... ... ..._

Plusieurs voix se firent entendre à l'intérieur de ma tête, répétant cette même phrase. J'aurais dû trouver cela désagréable mais… Ce n'était pas le cas.

Je devais certainement avoir rêvé ce qui m'était arrivé un peu plus tôt... Et pourtant, quand je regardais le rivage qui se rapprochait dangereusement de nous, je sus que tout ce que je venais de vivre avait bien été réel.

oO0Oo

J'étais tranquillement en train de discuter avec Tamril quand une tempête d'une force sans précédent nous avait tous surpris. J'étais en train de suivre l'elfe quand tout d'un coup j'étais devenue sourde, muette et aveugle. J'avais tenté de crier mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche. Je voulus fuir mais mes membres ne m'appartenaient plus, puis tout d'un coup, je m'étais retrouvée dans une pièce richement décorée, mais pas comme un humain l'entendrait. Je savais que c'était beau, chaque objet de cette pièce, vivant ou bien inanimé, chantait sa propre mélodie, donnant une harmonie sans précédent à l'environnement qui les entourait. Je fus surprise, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'arrivais à comprendre mais c'était ainsi...

Je me détendis bien vite et étrangement, je me sentis bien comme si j'avais attendu cet instant toute ma vie, comme si j'étais enfin chez moi. Une pointe d'espoir naquit en mon cœur. Peut-être était-ce le moment que j'avais tant attendu depuis que j'étais tombée en Terre du Milieu. J'allais enfin retourner sur ma Terre.

— Ton cœur ne te trompe pas, mon enfant, tu es bien là où jamais tu n'aurais dû partir, entendis-je une voix me dire.

Me retournant, je découvris un être d'une incommensurable beauté. J'aurais du en avoir des sueurs froides, être mal à l'aise comme avec Galadriel mais... Seul un sentiment de pur bonheur m'anima alors, me faisant couler un torrent de larmes. Mon visage était inondé mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour l'heure. Cette créature, cet homme, était incroyablement grand et entouré d'une aura oscillant entre les flammes bleues et blanches de mon ancienne cuisinière à gaz. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc. Ils étaient tout aussi longs que ceux de Thranduil mais attachés par une coiffure complexe qui dégageait en partie son cou et ses oreilles arrondies. Ce n'était donc pas un elfe. Sa peau n'était pas blanche mais dorée et ses yeux d'un bleu électrique étaient constellés de petites étoiles lumineuses.

Quant à ses vêtements, ils étaient d'une magnificence indescriptible qui lui conférait un air des plus impressionnants. Je sus qu'ici, en ce lieu, il en était le maître incontesté.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je d'une voix basse et rocailleuse que je reconnus à peine.

L'homme aux allures de roi divin arriva à ma hauteur avant d'incliner sa tête vers moi. Il était étonnamment grand. Bien plus que Thranduil ne le serait jamais.

— Les années sur cette terre, commença t-il de sa voix aux intonations étranges, t'on irrémédiablement changée. Cependant, rien n'arrive trop tard, Elenwë.

Il n'avait pas répondu à ma question, se contentant de m'observer en souriant. Je crus même voir ses yeux s'humidifier mais je devais avoir la berlue.

— Où-suis-je ? continuai-je, préférant ne pas m'attarder sur ses paroles énigmatiques qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens pour moi.

— Chez toi est ici et partout dans ce monde.

— Vous allez me ramener chez moi, alors ?

Il secoua doucement la tête.

— Tu es déjà chez toi mon enfant.

Je reculai en soupirant. J'étais encore tombé chez les fous ou alors je devais faire le rêve le plus pourri de la semaine.

— Où sont les autres ? soupirais-je, un peu déçue.

— Avec toi.

Sur ce, il me poussa doucement vers une sorte de porte fenêtre sans vitre et je fus estomaquée quand je découvris au loin notre navire avec ses occupants. Je pouvais lire la peur et l'angoisse sur le visage de Thranduil mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il craignait, en regardant un peu plus haut, je me vis moi, planant dans le ciel noir, éclairé par une lumière d'une incroyable clarté. Le bateau fit quelque chose de parfaitement aberrant, il quitta les flots pour s'élancer dans ce qui ressemblait à un couloir vide ou une espèce de trou noir qui avait l'allure d'un énorme vortex. Tout autour, je pus distinguer comme une allée d'étoiles qui menaient au delà de... La planète ?!

— Mais c'est impossible ! m'exclamai-je, en passant une main sur mes lèvres tremblantes.

— Non, Elenwë, c'est la seule route envisageable pour atteindre les rives de Valinor. Le pays d'Aman a été retiré des cercles du monde voilà plusieurs millénaires, nous protégeant de la folie des Numenoréens et des elfes, créatures instables et corruptibles par le mal.

— Vous voulez dire que Valinor se trouve à l'extérieur même de la planète ?

Je le vis pencher sa tête d'un côté, méditant sur ce que je venais de lui dire.

— En quelque sorte. Aman est situé sur une autre dimension temporelle. Inaccessible à ceux et celles qui ne sont pas invités à nous y rejoindre.

— Je ne comprends pas ... Pourquoi moi ?

J'adorais mes délires mais pas là... Ça allait beaucoup trop loin pour mon pauvre petit cœur. Je ne parlais même pas de mon cerveau qui semblait surchauffer dangereusement.

— Bientôt, tout te sera expliqué. Pour l'heure, il est temps que tu rejoignes les tiens.

Je sentis que je m'éloignais inexorablement de lui.

— Mais qui êtes-vous donc ?!

— Je suis Manwë Sulimo, le grand roi d'Arda et le Taniquetil est ma demeure. Rejoins-nous vite, Elenwë. Nous avons grande hâte de t'y accueillir.

L'homme fit alors quelque chose à laquelle je ne me serais vraisemblablement jamais attendue, il déposa un baiser sur mon front et puis je me sentis tomber encore et encore et, enfin, je rouvris les yeux pour découvrir Thranduil penché sur moi. Mon cœur déborda d'un amour sans fin pour lui. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Et voulais-je vraiment retourner chez moi sur la _Terre Tout Court_ ? Ne plus voir Thranduil ? Comment ferais-je pour vivre sans lui ? Je ne voulais même pas me l'imaginer. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Il m'aida à me relever et tandis que je m'apprêtais à lui dire ce qui venait de m'arriver, ses yeux ainsi que ceux des autres elfes se fixèrent vers un point au delà de la nef. Relevant la tête, j'aperçue au loin les rivages ainsi que le port d'une cité étincelant de milles feux.

— Valinor, murmura Thranduil d'une voix où perçait l'incrédulité et un respect presque nouveau.

Avisant cet endroit que semblait vénérer les elfes, je vis une montagne encore plus majestueuse que la cité en elle-même. Elle semblait dominer ces terres telle une reine sans âge.

— Le Taniquetil, dis-je à voix haute.

Thranduil se tourna vers moi, surpris.

— Qui vous a parlé d'un tel endroit Cerise ?

Devais-je lui dire ce que je venais de vivre ? Après tout, l'heure n'était ni aux mensonges ni aux cachotteries d'aucune sorte. De plus, je ne savais vraiment pas si tout ce que je venais de vivre était vrai.

— Tout à l'heure, j'ai rencontré, enfin mon enveloppe astrale si je puis le dire ainsi, a rencontré un certain Manwë Sulimo.

A ces mots, mon elfe faillit avoir une syncope. Je n'aurais pas été si préoccupée que cela aurait pu être drôle.

— Vous avez rencontré Manwë ?! Mais que vous voulait-il ? Est-il furieux qu'une humaine se soit aventurée jusqu'ici ? Etes-vous en danger, _Melda heri_ ?!

Je failli ricaner devant son air préoccupé mais je devais aussi m'avouer que j'aimais le voir s'inquiéter autant pour moi. Dans un sens, c'était rassurant.

— S'il n'avait pas voulu de moi, je ne pense pas que le bateau serait arrivé jusqu'ici, répondis-je. Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut exactement. De toute façon, au point où nous en sommes, nous verrons bien quand nous aurons mis pieds à terre.

Ce que j'avais grande hâte de faire parce que je me sentais toujours aussi nauséeuse.

M'asseyant avec lui sur un banc, nous regardâmes silencieusement les elfes marins s'activer sur le ponton tandis que devant nous défilait un paysage de toute beauté.

— Qu'est-ce donc que cette petite île ? demandai-je doucement.

— Tol Eressëa, répondit Thranduil en me prenant la main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Mon cœur en chanta d'allégresse.

— Les chansons disent que dans un premier temps, elle fut habitée par les Teleri. Le Vala Ulmo l'a déplacée par deux fois déjà, dont l'une pour emmener les premiers elfes, les Eldar jusqu'en Aman. Depuis, elle repose ici dans la baie d'Eldamar près de la côte, termina-t-il émerveillé de le découvrir enfin de ses propre yeux.

Lentement, il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et m'embrassa langoureusement, ce qui réveilla mon envie de lui mais, ce n'était franchement pas le bon moment pour ça.

— Que vous arrive-t-il, Thranduil ?

— Rien, _Melda heri_ , j'avais juste envie de vous embrasser avant que nous ne débarquions.

Rassurée, j'enfouie une nouvelle fois mon visage contre son torse puis j'entendis Finlenn dire à son roi qu'il était enfin l'heure de débarquer.

Au moment où le bateau accosta dans le port, je fus estomaquée de découvrir autant de monde sur le quai. Etions-nous attendus ? Mais… Comment ?!

Une fois que nous eûmes amarré, il fallut attendre encore quelques bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir descendre.

Je fus des plus stupéfaite en découvrant autant d'elfes pour nous accueillir, surtout l'une d'entre elle.

— Galadriel, marmonnai-je, hésitant entre la joie de revoir un visage un peu familier et l'ennui parce que nous n'avions pas eu vraiment de bons rapports du peu que nous nous étions vus. Je n'oubliais pas qu'elle m'avait presque rejetée, pensant que je n'étais pas celle qu'elle voulait que je sois. C'était une manie chez les elfes.

Elle s'avança vers moi, un large sourire sur ses lèvres ourlées. Elle était accompagnée de plusieurs elfes que je ne connaissais pas mais je m'en fichais bien. Pour l'heure, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Un vraiment très mauvais.

— Laissez-moi vous souhaiter la bienvenue sur Valinor, Thranduil Oropherion, Seigneur de Vert-Bois. Je vois que vous avez eu ma lettre à temps.

Puis se tournant vers moi :

— Il est grand temps pour vous, Elenwë, de retrouver vos parents et les vôtres.

Je me sentis défaillir. J'allais retrouvez mes parents ! Mon chez-moi ! Enfin ! Mais attendez trois secondes, venait-elle de m'appeler Elenwë ?

— Quant à vous Thranduil, quelqu'un attend de vous revoir depuis bien longtemps. Des choses doivent être dites, des vérités doivent être mises à nu.

— Je ne comprends pas, répondit-il tout en glissant une main rassurante contre mon dos.

— Votre Elenna vous attend, elfe gris.

Sa main se crispa contre moi. Elenna n'était pas morte ? Je n'étais donc pas elle mais elle était ici, alors...

Mes yeux s'embuèrent.

Thranduil me scruta un instant et se pencha vers moi.

— Ne craignez rien, Cerise, je reviendrai, je vous en fais la promesse. Vous ne partirez pas sans que nous nous soyons parlé avant. Sans que nous nous...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car on le força presque à se séparer de moi. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Cela ne pouvait-il pas encore attendre un peu ?

Deux elfes l'emmenèrent sans autre forme de procès tandis que Galadriel me couvait du regard comme si j'étais la vierge Marie en personne. Toutefois, je me fichais bien d'elle. Je regardais celui a qui j'avais malencontreusement donné mon cœur et bien plus s'éloigner de moi et malgré sa promesse, je le sentis se fendre en deux. Il avait sa femme ici, je savais qu'il était vain d'attendre quoique ce soit de lui, malgré tout... Malgré ce que nous avions vécu ensemble. Qu'était-ce quelques mois contre des millénaires passé avec l'être aimé ?

— Pourquoi tant de tristesse, _Aranel_ *?

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

— Je ne suis pas triste, répondis-je butée.

— Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, votre cœur saigne et blesse déjà ceux qui savent lire en lui.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et je me crispai. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

— Qui êtes-vous pour vous permettre le droit de vous prendre pour l'une de mes amies en ayant des gestes... Si intimes à mon égard ?! dis-je furieusement.

Elle me relâcha en soupirant.

— Vous êtes dure avec moi, _Aranel_ , et sans doute l'ai-je mérité pour vous avoir traitée avec si peu d'égards lors de notre entrevue dans les cavernes d'Eryn Lasgalen.

— Vous m'avez repoussée parce que je n'étais à vos yeux qu'une vulgaire petite humaine et que je ne voulais pas m'ouvrir à votre inquisition des plus déplacées ! crachai-je méchamment.

Mon cœur saignait, c'était vrai et j'avais besoin de blesser la première personne qui se trouvait près de moi.

— Dame Galadriel n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi méfiante envers vous, il est vrai, mais pouvez-vous véritablement lui en vouloir d'avoir douté ?

Je me tournais vers l'elfe qui venait de parler. Il était grand, de stature imposante et avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en demi-queue de cheval. Il était bien habillé et son doux sourire me rappela instantanément celui d'Elladan et de son jumeau. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de leur père ?

— Je vous en prie, mon ami. Elenwë semble ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive et comment lui en vouloir, soupira-t-elle sans me quitter de ses yeux pétillants de bienveillance.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas laisser s'installer plus longtemps la supercherie.

— Je suis contente d'être ici, mais il y a erreur sur la personne, je ne m'appelle pas Elenwë mais Cerise Martin. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et retrouver mes parents !

Galadriel et Elrond, je ne doutais pas qu'il s'agisse de lui, se consultèrent du regard.

— Vous êtes bel et bien Elenwë mon enfant, répondit-elle, et Valinor est votre maison. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les Seigneurs d'Aman attendaient votre retour.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre et je crus que j'allais vomir aux pieds de la Dame Blanche qui était loin d'être une poire. Oui, je disais n'importe quoi mais vous ? Comment réagiriez vous si on vous annonçait que votre venue était attendue depuis longtemps et en plus par des êtres exceptionnels...

Je me sentais mal. Non, j'avais envie de rire, c'était juste aberrant ce qui m'arrivait… Non en fait, je n'en savais rien…

— Sainte Marie mère de Dieu si elle veut ! m'écriai-je en une vaine supplique tout à fait ridicule, digne de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, pitié, dites-moi que je ne suis pas LA Mary Sue de cette histoire de fou !

A Suivre

* * *

 **Une Quête Ratée**

oO0Oo

 **Saison 2**

 **Vers un Monde Meilleur**

oO0Oo

 **Fin**

oO0Oo

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Aranel : princesse en Quenya

\- Voilà cette seconde partie terminée. Les aventures de Cerise en Terre du Milieu se termine ici. La troisième et dernière partie se passera en Valinor. Elle sera un peu plus courte et comptera 10 chapitres.

\- Concernant le voyage jusqu'aux Terres Immortelles, la façon dont les elfes s'y rendent, je me suis longuement posée la question à ce sujet. Ceci est ma théorie, je l'aime bien.


	35. Elenwë

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 34 est en ligne ! Il est le prologue de la dernière partie de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **34**

Prologue

 **Elenwë**

ou

 _La destinée d'une étoile_

oO0Oo

Regarder l'immensité d'une nuit sans fin est l'un des plaisirs qui me réconforte le plus. Elle est notre cocon dans lequel j'avais envoyé une multitude d'étoiles toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres qui apparurent au début même de mon existence.

L'obscurité est mon berceau le plus beau, mon repère dans ce monde vacillant. J'aime m'y reposer quand je sens monter en moi le grondement rageur de ces incertitudes aussi pesantes que dérangeantes.

oO0Oo

Je ne pouvais enfanter. Concevoir ne serait-ce que le moindre petit être vivant m'était impossible, et inenvisageable. Cela ne faisait pas partie de mes attributions, voilà tout. Je n'avais pas été créée pour cela et jamais je ne me serais permise d'outrepasser les dons qu'Ilúvatar, notre bon père, nous avaient offerts à chacun.

Bien sûr, nous avions tous contribué à ses chants et participé à de nombreux thèmes... Une époque, un temps où tout aurait été si simple s'il n'y avait pas eu l'aura malveillante de l'un des nôtres. Un être possédé par le besoin de tout, d'être celui que personne ne pourrait être. Vouloir être vénéré, celui que notre bon père verrait toujours en premier. Nous n'avions pas ce désir, contrairement à lui.

De ce fait, et à cause de son emprise sur les plus faibles, ceux qui vinrent après nous, la vie sur Valinor ne fut plus jamais aussi calme et paisible qu'à sa majestueuse naissance.

Bon nombre de tempêtes vinrent fouetter de toutes parts nos rivages, menaçant toujours un peu plus notre douce tranquillité, notre havre de paix. Depuis, nous étions restés en retrait des autres mondes, nous mettant ainsi à l'abri des heurts et des esprits rebelles. De ceux qui n'avaient plus à cœur la tranquillité, une paix si chère à nos besoins.

Pourtant, malgré notre retraite voulue, rien ne nous était inconnu le passé, le présent et même le futur faisait partie intégrante de nos existences. Cela était une chose que nous avions appris à maîtriser. Il n'était jamais de bon augure que de vouloir changer ce qui devait être. Malgré la sagesse et le discernement qui nous habitaient, jamais nous n'oubliions à quel point il était facile de basculer dans la part d'ombre de nos esprits. Nous avions vu l'un des nôtres vaciller puis brûler, pour finir par ne plus être que l'ombre de la personne bienveillante qu'il avait jadis été. Il était, est et resterait notre exemple le plus craint et le plus terrifiant à ce jour.

oOoOo

La Terre du Milieu avait connu bon nombre d'apogées et de déclins. Elle en connaîtrait encore et encore, nous le savions tous. Nous étions notamment conscients que le temps des elfes arrivait à sa conclusion dans cette partie du monde. Leur raison d'être en Terre du Milieu n'avait plus aucun sens et tirait à sa fin.

Je ne les avais jamais tout à fait compris. Nous avions tant fait pour eux par le passé et essuyé autant de déceptions que de joie les concernant. Ils étaient tous comme des enfants un peu turbulents que nous devions parfois remettre dans le droit chemin, jusqu'au jour où ils auraient été trop loin. Manwë était un être clément qui savait écouter et être patient. Rien n'était dit de lui, ni fait, sans maintes et maintes réflexions. Il prenait le temps de la sagesse avant de prendre la moindre décision. Nous le considérerions tous comme le second de notre bon père.

Les elfes, les premiers nés d'Arda, étaient épris de trop de liberté et ne savaient rester en place du fait de leur jeune âge. La fougue d'une jeunesse qui ne se passerait pas sans heurts, hélas. Les Ñoldor, conduis par Finwë, l'un des tous premiers à avoir ouvert les yeux, s'étaient morcelés à la mort de ce dernier pour laisser deux chefs de clans épris de trop de rêves, de pouvoir et de grandeur, Faënor et Fingolfin. Cela avait mal commencé et cela ne pouvait que mal finir. Cette lignée dédoublée, morcelée par trop de rancœur personnelle s'était vue maudite à travers leurs propres actes. Il n'y avait rien de mystique dans tout ceci, s'ils avaient su voir au-delà de l'ombre qui planait en leur cœur, ils auraient compris que le bon père ne leur voulait qu'une vie heureuse, quelle que soit leur décision.

Cette histoire fut irrémédiablement triste et tragique. Ils avaient eux-mêmes forgé leur propre déchéance, leur propre mise à ban.

oO0Oo

Une jeune elfine avait su marquer mes souvenirs de manière indélébile. Il s'agissait de la bru de Fingolfin, Elenwë, la femme de son fils Turgon. Elenwë était une elfe Vanya au cœur pur qui aimait tout autant que moi la lumière des étoiles. Elle n'avait rien de plus que les autres, rien de moins et pourtant, sa tragique disparition m'aura amené à des décisions que jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir un jour.

Elle avait périt de manière terrible lors de la fuite des Ñoldor vers les Terres du Milieu. Dommage collatéral, prise entre deux feux, pauvre créature sans défense, elle qui ne rêvait que d'amour, de chants et de paix, s'était vu arracher son dernier souffle de vie de la plus cruelle des façons.

Au fond de nous, nous pleurions tous la folie de ces indomptables enfants, incapables de tenir en place et qui ne savait écouter personne. Nous leur avions ouvert notre cœur, offert notre confiance et ils l'avaient bafouée sans le moindre remord. A croire que la folie et la noirceur de Melkor les avaient contaminés parce qu'ils étaient trop faibles, trop jeunes et naïfs sans doute, pour résister à la tentation.

Tant de sang avait coulé. Tant de vies bénies avait été prises sans aucun regret. Elenwë n'était qu'une elfe, dorénavant privée de vie, parmi tant d'autres qui jonchèrent un temps le glacial détroit d'Helcaraxë*. Pourquoi l'avais-je remarquée alors que tant d'autres corps s'étendaient à côté du sien ? Je ne saurais le dire, sans doute parce qu'à ma manière, je voulais rendre un dernier hommage à ces pauvres âmes innocentes prises dans le feu d'une guerre sans merci sans le savoir et contre leur gré.

Longtemps, à travers le ciel, j'avais regardé son corps éteint avant de voir son âme s'envoler vers les cavernes de Mandos. Námo était furieux et avait décidé de les garder toutes prisonnières sans distinction et sans autre possibilité de rédemption. Telle était la punition qu'il leur infligeait car ils n'avaient pas mérité de revenir et je ne pouvais que l'approuver. Ces âmes bannies étaient vouées à errer pour l'éternité dans les sous-sols du palais de Mandos sans jamais trouver le repos.

Néanmoins, un matin, je me retrouvai devant lui pour une demande bien particulière. Sa surprise à me voir ainsi devant lui avait été grande, saisissante ! Il est vrai qu'il était assez rare de me voir descendre du Taniquetil sans une bonne raison, encore moins de m'aventurer dans la demeure du gardien des âmes d'Arda.

L'objet de ma visite impromptue était une âme innocente qui avait su capter mon cœur, prisonnière du corps d'une elfe morte il y a peu.

Elenwë, à sa mort, attendait un nouvel enfant. Elle n'était encore qu'un balbutiement, mais son âme ne méritait pas de rester enfermée ainsi ni d'encourir une punition imméritée. Je dus déployer ma plus belle verve pour exprimer ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de cette injustice auprès du gardien de ces lieux sacrés.

Contre toute attente, et chose toute à fait surprenante, mais sans doute pas autant que cela, j'eus l'extraordinaire permission d'extraire l'essence de ce balbutiement d'âme. Comme je l'avais expliqué à Námo, je la mêlai à l'une de mes dernières petites étoiles en devenir, que je n'avais pas encore envoyée dans l'obscur firmament, berceau de toutes mes filles, petites et grandes, seules ou en groupe...

Je lui donnai alors le nom de celle qui aurait du être sa mère, Elenwë, ce qui était prédestiné car rien n'arrivait sans raison. Jamais.

oO0Oo

Pendant des siècles et des siècles, puis quelques millénaires, Elenwë brilla d'une douce lumière sans jamais changer. Elle était à sa place parmi ses nouvelles sœurs et je savais que le bon choix avait été fait pour elle. Pourtant, un jour, alors que je ne faisais plus vraiment autant attention à elle, sa luminosité changea. Il me fallut bien du temps pour comprendre que cette petite âme si particulière s'était éprise de celui qui aurait du devenir un jour, son âme sœur. J'avais oublié quelque chose de fondamental dans mon désir de la sauver et de lui donner la meilleure vie possible. Avant d'être étoile, elle était elfine, enfant d'Ilúvatar et par conséquent, son âme jumelle attendait quelque part en Valinor où bien en Terre du Milieu de la retrouver pour ne plus faire qu'une pour l'éternité.

Cela n'arriverait jamais et j'en conçus un certain chagrin.

Elenwë, bien sûr, ne le savait pas, elle était née étoile et ne pouvait penser autrement et pourtant… Une part de son essence même, compris-je, aspirait à devenir l'un d'entre eux.

Inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver, je finis par m'en ouvrir auprès de mon époux qui était le Vala le plus sage de ma connaissance.

— Une étoile ne devrait pas avoir à aimer comme un être vivant. Son amour devrait être porté vers toi et ceux qu'elle éclaire, Varda. Tel est sa destinée, répondit Manwë.

Mais Elenwë n'était pas une étoile comme les autres. Son âme, elfique, se mit à briller tellement fort qu'un jour, l'impensable finit par se produire : elle se mit à décliner.

— Une étoile qui se meurt d'un amour à sens unique est inconcevable, avança un jour Aulë surpris par cette étrange manifestation.

Ce à quoi son épouse, Yavanna acquiesça sévèrement.

— Jamais tu n'aurais dû changer le cours de son destin, aussi funeste fût-il, soupira un matin Estë qui avait de la peine de voir s'éteindre aussi vite une de mes dernières filles.

Mais pouvais-je remédier à cette nouvelle tragédie qui se jouait sous mes yeux ? Je savais que cela aurait pu arriver et quand j'en fis part à Vairë, cette dernière secoua la tête de manière énigmatique. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire, mais je refusai de lui demander ce qu'elle savait. De toute manière, elle ne me dirait rien, quoique je fasse.

Alors j'attendis qu'Elenwë elle-même s'ouvre à moi, car j'avais le pouvoir d'entendre toutes mes filles chéries.

Elle le fit à l'aube de sa disparition.

Jamais, dans l'histoire de la création du firmament qui englobait le cercle des mondes créés par notre bon père à tous, une étoile n'avait supplié de la sorte. Aucune n'avait jamais eu cette volonté propre, heureuses qu'elles étaient de pouvoir être vénérées par les enfants d'en bas et aimées pour ce qu'elles étaient. Cela ne convenait pas à Elenwë qui savait que son heure approchait et qui me supplia, moi Varda, de la transformer en elfe et de la faire revivre sur la terre de celui pour qui son cœur se consumait d'un amour sans limite.

Que pouvais-je bien faire ? L'essence même de ce que j'étais refusa de se plier à une telle supplique. Je n'en avais, de toute façon, ni les capacités ni le droit. Pourtant, plus le temps avançait et plus les germes de la culpabilité et de l'urgence grandissaient en mon sein. Comprenant qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose, je demandai audience auprès de tous les Valar pour avancer mon improbable requête.

— Chère Varda à la très grande sagesse. Ta demande nous étonne et nous donne à réfléchir, me répondit Manwë du haut de son trône. Chacun y réfléchira pendant sept jours et sept nuits et nous te donnerons une réponse. Le père de tous et de toute chose sera bien entendu le libre exécuteur d'une telle doléance, car lui seul peut donner la vie.

Les Valar, réunis en cercle, chacun sur un haut siège, acquiescèrent à l'unisson puis l'audience fut levée.

Sept jours et sept nuits plus tard, je fus convoquée par Manwë et Mandos.

— Varda, ta requête a été entendue et étudiée. Avec l'accord d'Ilúvatar, si tu tiens toujours à aider cette étoile qui dépérit dans le berceau du firmament de la nuit, alors tu devras boire ceci.

Mon époux me tendit une fiole incandescente dans lequel un étrange liquide était enfermé. Lui faisant pleinement confiance, je l'attrapai avant de l'ouvrir et de l'avaler sans attendre.

Ma décision était prise, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière et je l'avais promis à Elenwë.

J'entendis Námo soupirer et, en regardant mon époux, je vis un certain éclat particulier illuminer ses yeux.

— Que la destinée de cette étoile se réalise, dit Námo avec fatalisme avant de nous laisser, mon époux et moi.

Ce dernier me dévisagea un instant de plus sans rien dire, puis je pris congé de lui.

Sept jours plus tard, tandis que j'admirais mes étoiles, je vis la lumière d'Elenwë s'éteindre à tout jamais et je compris qu'elle n'était plus là. Mon cœur se serra un bref moment. Puis, un instant plus tard, une étrange sensation m'étreignit les entrailles. Quelques heures après, je me mis à saigner comme une elfine.

Je crus comprendre ce qui se tramait et en fit part à Estë qui confirma ce qui m'arrivait. C'était un très grand honneur que le père de toute chose m'octroyait et, quatorze jours plus tard, je pus m'unir à mon mari de la manière la plus mortelle qui soit. Une expérience inédite qui me laissa une forte impression que je chérirais pour le restant de toute mon éternelle existence.

oO0Oo

Un an plus tard, à la manière des elfes, je mis au monde une petite fille. Douce et fragile petite créature vagissante qui me laissa aussi perplexe que... débordante d'amour pour elle.

Elenwë allait revivre mais, bien sûr, elle n'aurait plus aucun souvenir de sa précédente vie… Ni de celui qu'elle était censée aimer toute son existence. Elle le savait avant même de renaître et était prête à en assumer les conséquences.

— Il est étrange de donner la vie, avouai-je un jour à Manwë qui regardait le nouveau né d'une étrange façon.

— Cette enfant aura un destin hors du commun, m'affirma mon époux. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment de notre fait, elle est aussi une part de nous tous.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Elle est notre enfant. Moitié elfine, moitié Vala. Elle sera exceptionnelle. Il ne tient qu'à nous de la guider avant qu'elle ne décide de faire le grand voyage vers la Terre du Milieu.

oO0Oo

Malheureusement, nous ne pûmes jamais avoir cet immense honneur que d'élever cette petite âme si courageuse.

La menace du retour de Sauron, l'ancien bras droit de Melkor, dut nous contraindre à une bien cruelle séparation.

Elenwë n'était pas seulement notre fille par le sang à Manwë et moi-même, le contenu de la fiole qui m'avait rendue fertile pour un mois, comprenait aussi une part d'essence de tous les Vala qui avait accédé à mon étrange requête.

De part ce fait, nous avions peur que Sauron ne l'enlève, ne la torture ou qu'il puisse tout simplement nous atteindre à travers elle. Cela n'était pas concevable.

Ilúvatar, notre bon père, l'envoya au-delà des cercles du monde, simple nouveau né, dans un univers, un futur parallèle où jamais l'envoyé de Melkor n'aurait l'idée d'aller l'y chercher.

Avant de l'envoyer vers ces terres obscures et étranges à notre entendement, chacun d'entre nous décida de la bénir, puis nous jurèrent tous que nous la remmènerions ici dès que le mal serait éloigné de Valinor et de la Terre du Milieu.

oO0Oo

Il fallut attendre des siècles et des siècles avant que ce miracle n'arrive.

Notre fille était enfin de retour chez elle et elle aurait bien des choses à savoir.

J'avais tellement hâte de faire enfin sa connaissance. Nous avions tellement de choses à lui dire, lui apprendre !

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Entre la Terre du Milieu et Valinor se trouvait, jusqu'à la fin du Premier Âge, **le détroit d'Helcaraxë** , par lequel les eaux d'Ekkaia, la Mer Circulaire, rejoignaient celles de Belegaer. Le plus souvent, ce détroit était recouvert par la banquise, sur laquelle planait un brouillard persistant. C'est par là que fuirent Melkor et Ungoliant, après avoir détruit les Deux Arbres et volé les Silmarils. C'est également ce détroit que traversèrent les Noldor de Fingolfin lorsque, après avoir été trahis par Fëanor, ils quittèrent tout de même Valinor et passèrent en Terre du Milieu. Ce fut le plus grand exploit des Noldor, et beaucoup perdirent la vie dans le Chaos des Glaces.

\- Bien voilà, vous savez tout ou presque concernant **Elenwë** ^^. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le point de vue est par un personnage un peu particulier… C'était un choix risqué, mais je ne le voyais pas autrement.

 _\- Un chapitre court_ qui sert de prologue pour ce qui viendra après. Il introduit parfaitement ce qui arrivera par la suite. Il est ici surtout question de recherche et d'acceptation de soi… Bref, un vaste programme.

\- Concernant Melkor que tout le monde connait surtout sous le nom de _Morgoth_ : j'ai pris le choix de garder son nom Vala avant qu'il ne devienne Morgoth.


	36. Le Chant des Dieux

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 35 est en ligne ! Je suis navrée de ce contretemps mais avec les soucis du site et la rentrée, ça a été un peu la course contre la montre. Mais le chapitre est là et il annonce le début de la troisième et dernière partie.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Une Quête Ratée**

oO0Oo

 **Saison 3**

oO0Oo

 **Valinor**

oO0Oo

* * *

 **35**

 **Le Chant des Dieux**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

J'avais la tête qui tournait. Tout allait trop vite. Je n'avais plus aucune maîtrise de la situation.

Sans avoir eu le temps de dire au revoir à qui que ce soit, j'avais du suivre Galadriel et ses quelques sbires sans discuter. Toutefois, Tamril avait réussi à se joindre à notre petite expédition tandis que j'avais vu Finlenn froncer les sourcils en secouant la tête. Il devait se dire que Tamril aurait mieux fait de me laisser à mon destin sans s'en mêler.

Dans un sens, j'étais quand même soulagée que quelqu'un que je connaissais ait pu m'accompagner. Je ne me sentais absolument pas en sécurité avec tous ces elfes encore plus étranges que l'autre auréolée de lumière. On aurait dit une reine fière de sa cour dans ce monde si éblouissant que ça en paraissait suspect. Beaucoup trop, à mon avis.

— Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur, mon enfant, vous êtes ici en sécurité plus que nulle part ailleurs en ce monde et bien au-delà, me dit-elle sans même se retourner vers moi.

C'était étrange, avais-je eu l'impression qu'elle me parlait dans ma tête ?

— C'est le cas, _Aranel*_.

Je frissonnai de dégoût. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! C'était comme un viol de mon âme et de ma conscience car je ne doutais pas que si elle arrivait à parler dans mon esprit, c'est qu'elle pouvait aussi y lire mes pensées ! D'ailleurs c'est exactement ce qu'elle venait de faire !

— De quel droit osez-vous vous inviter là où vous n'avez pas à être ?! m'insurgeai-je à voix haute cette fois.

— Quelques mois auprès du seigneur des elfes gris et voilà qu'il déteint sur vous, s'amusa-t-elle tout en se retournant brièvement vers moi cette fois.

Et en plus, ça l'amusait ?!

L'allusion à Thranduil me fit terriblement mal. Je souffrais déjà de son absence et j'avais l'impression qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Je ne savais même pas où les autres l'avaient emmené et...

— Il est parti voir Námo dans les cavernes de Mandos, son royaume. Son épouse et lui-même doivent être réunis pour que la vérité fasse jour...

Je soupirai de dégoût.

— Vous êtes insupportable de venir lire dans ma tête et me parler de cette manière.

— Je peux le faire, furent les seuls mots qu'elle daigna prononcer à voix haute, avant que nous ne reprenions le chemin.

Je ne savais pas où on nous emmenait. L'air était doux, le ciel d'un bleu surréaliste et les pâturages qui nous entouraient étaient dignes d'un film de chez _Disney_. Au bout d'un moment toutefois, nous arrivâmes devant une espèce de manoir semblable à ceux des contes pour petites filles, d'un blanc immaculé aux larges fenêtres. Un elfe vint nous accueillir en chemin et Galadriel se retourna enfin vers moi.

— Voici la maison d'Illumiële et de son époux Tarquin. Ils ont accepté de vous accueillir pour quelques jours.

— C'est un immense honneur que de vous recevoir dans notre humble demeure, _Aranel_ , me dit une elfe aux cheveux blonds détachés qui s'inclina devant moi, tout en relevant ses avant bras, paume vers le haut, à mon attention.

Elle venait d'arriver à la suite du premier elfe et semblait plus qu'heureuse de nous accueillir chez elle. Je ne comprenais rien mais bon, au point où j'en étais... Autant être polie.

— Merci, dis-je doucement, c'est très gentil de votre part.

A ces mots, Galadriel eut un large sourire qui atteignit ses yeux avant de pénétrer dans la demeure. Je vis que tous les autres elfes, quant à eux, rebroussaient chemin, tandis que Tamril et moi nous regardions sans savoir quoi faire de lui. Pouvait-il entrer ou pas ?

— Il peut venir avec vous, _Aranel_ , me répondit la voix trop doucereuse de l'elfe malpolie dans ma tête.

Je grinçai des dents avant d'attraper le bras de Tamril comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage et l'entraînai avec moi à l'intérieur. Il ne protesta pas.

oO0Oo

Une fois à l'intérieur des lieux, nous fûmes tous deux surpris par la décoration très chaleureuse de la demeure. Tarquin, le mari d'Illumiële, nous emmena dans une pièce très spacieuse dans laquelle Galadriel et son épouse conversaient à voix basses tout en me lançant des regards bienveillants. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Pour tout dire, je ne comprenais rien à ce qui m'arrivait. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

— Le voyage a du vous fatiguer, _Aranel_ , nous ne vous ennuierons pas très longtemps, commença la femme de Tarquin.

Cette Illumiële était d'une beauté peu commune et semblait sans âge. Elle m'avait l'air sympathique, aussi je décidai de lui faire un peu confiance. Mais pas trop non plus.

— Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce que nous faisons ici ?

C'était Tamril qui venait de parler. J'étais partie m'asseoir sur le siège que les deux elfes venaient de me désigner tandis que lui restait debout, les bras croisés sur son torse musclé. Il était sur ses gardes et je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

— Je sais ce que vous éprouvez, elfe sylvain, répondit la voix chaleureuse de Galadriel. C'est tout à votre honneur et nous vous remercions de l'attention que vous prenez à la protéger mais votre travail s'arrête là. Elle est ici en sécurité.

Ce que ça pouvait m'agacer quand on parlait de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

— Je ne fais pas ceci par ordre de mon souverain, lui répondit-il d'une voix sèche, je le fais pour elle.

Loin d'en être choquée, la dame de la Lórien, inclina la tête tout en souriant.

— Vous avez là un bien preux chevalier, mon enfant me dit-elle en souriant toujours.

Je gonflai les joues en signe de protestation.

— Tamril fait ce qu'il veut, dis-je. S'il a envie de me suivre, c'est son droit.

— Mais vous ? Que souhaitez-vous, _Aranel_? me demanda Galadriel, venant se poser à mes cotés.

Si elle lisait effectivement dans mes pensés, elle savait forcément ce que là maintenant, tout de suite, je voulais.

— Pour l'heure, Thranduil n'est pas celui qu'il vous faut.

J'aurais voulu m'emporter contre elle, cependant, je me sentis faiblir, comme si toute la tension accumulée ces dernières semaines venait de me quitter subitement, ce qui n'était pas normal. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi désemparée, alors pourquoi éprouvais-je aussi... du soulagement ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Avisant Tamril, je vis que ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas quitté Galadriel des yeux. Le voir comme cela me faisait de la peine.

— Vous devriez vous asseoir, lui dis-je doucement.

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, mais ne desserra pas les lèvres. Plus personne ne parla, et j'allais rompre le silence quand un nouvel elfe entra dans la pièce, un plateau dans les bras.

On nous rapportait du thé ? Si je n'avais pas été si inquiète, j'en aurais presque ri. Galadriel attendit que nous soyons tous servis pour reprendre la parole.

— Je suis certaine que vous devez avoir tout un tas de questions concernant votre présence ici...

— Pas du tout, la coupais-je en tournant vivement la tête vers elle. Je n'ai aucune question à vous poser.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment vrai, mais je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire le plaisir de voir qu'elle avait raison. C'était sans doute puéril de ma part, mais je n'avais pu m'en empêcher.

La dame de la Lórien soupira de déception.

— Allons, allons Galadriel, s'exclama notre hôte, laissez-la souffler un peu ! Je suis certaine que ce voyage a du être des plus pénibles.— Puis se tournant vers moi.— Si vous avez terminé votre thé, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre chambre. Vous m'avez l'air exténuée ! Nous aurons l'occasion de discuter plus tard.

Elle ponctua sa tirade en tapant avec entrain dans ses mains tout en me dévisageant intensément. Elle semblait voir quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je terminai ma tasse avant de me lever et de la suivre dans le couloir sans un regard en arrière. Echapper à Galadriel me semblait une excellente opportunité.

Illumiële ne m'attendit pas et je pris l'initiative de marcher derrière elle sans rien dire. Bientôt, nous arrivâmes à un étage et, au bout de quelques mètres, elle ouvrit une porte richement décorée. Fronçant les sourcils, je pénétrai à l'intérieur après elle.

La chambre était spacieuse, mais composée uniquement d'une grande armoire, d'un lit et d'une commode. Le tout rappelait le mobilier style Louis XVI qu'on aurait pu trouver dans un château du XVIIème siècle. C'était tout à fait perturbant.

— J'espère que la chambre sera à votre convenance, Elenwë...

— Cerise, la corrigeai-je, je m'appelle Cerise.

Cela sembla la perturber un instant, mais je la vis se ressaisir bien vite.

— Eh bien soit, si vous préférez que nous vous appelions Cerise, commença-t-elle dans un débit si rapide que j'eus du mal à la comprendre. Mais pourquoi Cerise, si je puis me permettre ?

J'expirai doucement tout en m'asseyant sur le lit.

— Parce que c'est le prénom que mes parents ont choisi et que j'y tiens.

La bouche d'Illumiële forma un o parfait avant de se refermer immédiatement. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa, puis...

— Je comprends, _Aranel_ , me dit-elle en venant s'assoir à mes côtés et en me prenant la main dans les siennes. Vous avez du vivre des choses très éprouvantes et vous semblez assez mal en point.

J'allais la rembarrer quand je me souvins qu'effectivement depuis quelque temps, j'étais assez patraque le matin et le soir. Je lui en fis part.

Doucement, elle me caressa le visage de ses longs doigts fins.

— Vous êtes bien différente de ce que à quoi je m'attendais, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'en suis pas ravie. Je vais faire appeler un guérisseur pour qu'il puisse vous prescrire une potion afin que vous vous sentiez mieux après. Demain, vous allez devoir affronter bien des choses et nous vous voulons en forme. On risquerait de ne pas nous le pardonner autrement.

Elle se leva rapidement avant de quitter la pièce et de me laisser seule face à moi-même.

J'étais perdue.

Je ne comprenais rien.

Quand je pense qu'il y avait encore quelques heures, j'étais avec Thranduil, alors que maintenant... Repenser à la façon dont il était parti me retourna l'estomac. Je me sentais trahie... Mais plus que trahie, j'avais surtout l'impression qu'il m'avait abandonnée à mon triste sort sans s'en soucier le moins du monde, trop pressé qu'il était à retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier avant qu'une larme unique ne vienne couler le long de ma joue.

Je le savais pourtant que ça finirait ainsi entre nous. J'aurais du ne pas écouter la petite voix au fond de mon cœur qui me disait que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, que même cette Elenna ne pourrait rien faire contre ça.

Bordel de merde, ça m'apprendrait à croire en un truc aussi merdique que l'amour. Entre elle et moi, il avait choisi. Il n'avait pas hésité quand il avait compris qu'elle était quelque part à l'attendre. Si j'avais cru qu'il aurait eu une once d'hésitation... Mais même pas, et ça faisait terriblement mal à mon cœur et mon ego.

Le chagrin que je ressentais et que je contenais depuis tout à l'heure déferla sur moi telle une vague aussi puissante qu'un raz de marée et je finis par perdre pied en m'endormant, assommée par cette enclume de désespoir qui m'écrasait.

oO0Oo

Je fus réveillée je ne sais combien d'heures plus tard par des coups donnés contre la porte. Comprenant que l'on frappait toujours avec insistance, j'émis un grognement sourd avant de me lever et d'aller ouvrir.

Se tenaient sur le pas de la porte Illumiële ainsi qu'une jolie femme habillée tout en gris. Loin d'être terne, elle semblait illuminer toute la pièce. Même ses cheveux étaient gris, enfin plutôt argentés, et ses oreilles étaient... rondes ! Allez savoir pourquoi, mais ce fait me fit monter un faible sourire. Je me sentais un peu moins différente même si tout en elle semblait incroyablement lumineux et... presque irréel.

Ce que je n'avais pas remarqué sur le coup, c'est qu'elle semblait, elle aussi, m'observer avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Une certaine lueur dansait dans son regard que je n'avais pas tellement envie d'analyser.

— Je me nomme Estë, dit-elle tout en glissant vers moi sans un bruit.

Sa voix me fit l'effet d'un baume sur mon cœur malmené.

— Enchantée, dis-je, moi c'est Cerise.

Estë ne me répondit pas, mais me renvoya un large sourire plein de compréhension.

— Peux-tu t'allonger, mon enfant ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je hochai la tête avant de m'étendre sur le lit et sans attendre elle se mit à me palper des pieds à la tête et s'attarda un moment sur mon ventre.

Son front se plissa comme si elle avait découvert quelque chose qui lui avait fortement déplu. Ses yeux gris semblaient se remplir d'une terrible tempête pleine de nuages. Cela me fit peur. Et si j'avais contracté une grave maladie ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?

La guérisseuse se retourna vers Illumiële et lui ordonna d'un ton sec :

— Allez me chercher Galadriel immédiatement.

L'elfe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, inclina la tête et partit en courant.

— C'est grave ? demandai-je en balbutiant.

Estë, qui regardait le couloir, ne m'avait pas entendue. Le cœur battant la chamade, je me redressai pour m'asseoir. Mes mains étaient moites et j'avais la nausée.

Galadriel apparut quelques instant plus tard et Estë lui parla si bas que je ne pus entendre ce qu'elles se disaient. A un moment donné, Galadriel sembla surprise, puis consternée. Je la vis se tourner brièvement vers moi avant de reporter son attention sur Estë qui semblait la réprimander vertement. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrai la grande Galadriel se faire houspiller de la sorte... Cependant, vu que j'étais _Le_ sujet de leur conversation, j'eus un peu de mal à trouver ça drôle.

Les deux elfes semblaient m'avoir totalement oubliée jusqu'à ce que Galadriel s'approche de moi, la mine crispée, suivie par Estë qui secouait la tête comme si quelque chose de grave c'était passé.

— Je vais mourir c'est ça ? demandai-je tout en bégayant.

C'est qu'elles avaient réussi à me foutre la trouille avec leurs messes-basses.

Galadriel pencha la tête tout en affichant un sourire contrit.

— Je ne pense pas, ma belle enfant, seulement, je me rends compte que j'ai failli à mon devoir qui était de vous protéger et de vous ramener à vos parents sans heurt.

Elle était à présent agenouillée devant moi. Elle avança doucement sa main pour me caresser le visage.

Je ne sais pas quelle tête je devais tirer, mais cela devait forcément être des plus comiques parce qu'à vrai dire, elles me fichaient les pétoches avec leurs non-dits. N'y tenant plus, je repoussai sa main rageusement avant de grogner mon mécontentement. Estë, pendant ce temps, restait en retrait, m'observant l'air de rien.

— Non mais vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule et me dire ce que j'ai, bon sang ?! Y en a marre de toutes vos cachotteries !

Je vis, non sans une certaine satisfaction, les deux femmes sursauter et être passablement choquées par mes propos. Tant mieux. Je n'étais pas de leur monde et je voulais qu'elles le comprennent.

La dame grise et la dame blanche se concertèrent du regard un instant et je sus, non sans mal, qu'elles semblaient engager une conversation par la seule force de leurs pensées. Comprenant cela, j'émis un rire de dérision. Finalement, ce fut Galadriel qui eut l'immense privilège de me renseigner.

— Elenwë...

— Cerise, la coupai-je, je m'appelle Cerise.

Enervée, je me levai et commençai à taper du pied, les bras croisés contre moi, bien décidée à faire face à ces deux femmes.

— Bien, Cerise, non, pour répondre à votre question, vous n'allez pas mourir, simplement, votre état... Elle s'interrompit un instant, cherchant ses mots. Votre état nous préoccupe et bien que je me doute du responsable, je dois avouer que nous sommes très surprises de la légèreté avec laquelle il vous a traitée. Sans doute aurais-je du lui dire qui vous étiez, enfin, à tout le moins, ce que je pensais que vous étiez, même si à l'époque, je n'en avais aucune confirmation.

— Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai et qui m'a fait quoi ?

Je lus la surprise se peindre sur le visage de l'elfe blonde.

Estë inclina la tête avant de parler d'une voix aussi légère que la brise du vent :

— Elle ne le sait pas encore, c'est encore très tôt pour être vu, bien qu'elle doit avoir certains doutes, j'en suis sûr.

— Des doutes ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? m'écria-je d'une voix suraigüe. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

— _Aranel_ , vous attendez un enfant, reprit Galadriel d'une voix contrite.

— Pardon ?! m'étranglai-je. Mais pas du tout, je n'attends personne, je...

— Vous êtes enceinte, me coupa-t-elle un peu plus durement.

La vache !

Si j'avais su un jour que j'aurais les jambes coupées par une putain de révélation, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Elle avait bien dit que j'étais enceinte ? Moi enceinte ? C'était... C'était le jour le plus merdique, le plus cauchemardesque de toute ma putain de vie ! J'avais envie de chialer et de tuer le responsable de tous mes malheurs !

— Vous blaguez, ce n'est pas possible, je...

— Il n'y a pas de doute possible, avança Estë, tout en me dévisageant, les traits assombris par je ne sais quelles pensées. Etais-tu consentante ou cet elfe gris t'a-t-il séduite contre ton gré ? Un enfant devrait être le fruit d'un amour sincère et non d'un simple désir charnel.

Je soupirai. J'étais furieuse et je sentis des larmes de rage se déverser sur mes joues. Je sus néanmoins, non, j'eus l'ultime conviction que si je condamnai Thranduil à être la cause de tous mes malheurs actuels, il risquait de le payer cher et... On était deux pour faire un morveux. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Je m'en voulais juste d'avoir été assez bête pour le croire quand il me disait que nous ne risquions rien sans protection.

— J'étais consentante, m'entendis-je dire. Plus que consentante même, repris-je en baissant la tête, mais j'ai stupidement cru qu'il ne m'arriverait rien de ce genre. Après tout, je suis une humaine et lui un elfe, quelle chance y avait-il pour que ça arrive entre nous ?

— Dans ton cas, c'était presque inévitable, lâcha doucement Estë.

Je relevais la tête, surprise.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu es hyper-fertile, me rétorqua-t-elle. De toute façon, cet elfe n'aurait jamais du te toucher, sauf si ses intentions étaient honnêtes. — Elle plissa les yeux en me scrutant intensément. — Le sont-elles ?

— Il est parti rejoindre son épouse, répondit Galadriel d'une voix atone. Pour l'heure, je ne crois pas que...

— On s'en fout de ce qu'il fait ou ne fait pas, hurlai-je, folle de rage, il est parti et il ne reviendra pas, de toute façon ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous me débarrassiez de cette chose ! — Avisant Estë.— Vous êtes guérisseuse, vous devez bien avoir un truc pour me faire avorter ?!

— Non, Elenwë, je n'ai rien et personne ne fera une chose pareille. Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers et il n'est pas en notre pouvoir de reprendre des vies créées comme bon nous plaît.

J'allais dire quelque chose, protester, mais elle m'en empêcha en levant une de ses mains en l'air.

— Non. Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu l'assumeras et lui aussi l'assumera quand il reviendra dans nos contrées. Cet enfant est innocent. En attendant, je te suggère de te reposer, demain sera une journée de fête et de joie pour nous tous.

Elle n'attendit pas que je lui réponde et se retourna vers la porte prête à sortir.

— Une fête ? Mais pourquoi ? lui criai-je avant qu'elle ne parte.

— Parce que nous avons enfin retrouvé notre petite étoile, murmura Estë qui me regardait doucement par delà son épaule.

Puis, elle partit sans un bruit.

Scotchée par tout ce que je venais d'apprendre et d'entendre, je me rassis, prise de vertiges. Galadriel était toujours dans la pièce.

— Vous devriez vraiment vous reposer. La journée qui va arriver risque d'être encore plus éprouvante pour vous que celle d'aujourd'hui et vous devez vous remettre de la traversée. Je sais que cette dernière nouvelle doit être un choc, mais peut-être est-ce aussi une bonne chose. Ne vous fermez pas au bonheur, _Aranel_ , plus que quiconque, vous méritez d'être heureuse.

— Ce n'est pas juste, marmonnai-je quand elle fut partie à son tour. J'ai l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce dans cette histoire.

Furieuse et malheureuse, je me rallongeai sur le dos.

Ô Thranduil, que n'aurai-je pas donné pour que tu sois présent avec moi, murmurai-je doucement, les larmes coulant librement sur mes joues, puis sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. J'avais tellement envie qu'il soit là ! Ne serait-ce que pour lui arracher moi-même les couilles de son entrejambe ! Ou alors pour pleurer dans ses bras. J'avais autant envie qu'il me console que de lui faire mal pour ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Trahie. Il était parti et ça, jamais je ne lui pardonnerai !

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Nous parcourions les Terres de Valinor depuis bien des heures. La beauté des lieux ainsi que la très grande tranquillité qui y régnait auraient du m'emplir d'une paix intérieure, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. J'étais rongé par une angoisse sourde et grandissante, une honte et une culpabilité telles que je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas défaillir de mon destrier à plusieurs reprises. Heureusement, nos montures allaient au galop sans que nous ne nous soyons une seule fois interrompus.

J'allais revoir Elenna, un des Ñoldo qui m'accompagnait m'avait expliqué que nous devions nous rendre dans le royaume de Mandos. A ces mots, j'avais frémis, m'imaginant le pire pour ma douce épouse.

Cependant, plus nous avancions et plus je me sentais mal d'avoir abandonné ainsi Cerise, non sans lui avoir dit au revoir de façon plus correcte. Je m'en voulais d'autant plus qu'elle me manquait déjà affreusement et que j'avais l'impression de m'être arraché une part de moi-même en partant aussi brutalement. J'avais peur de ne plus jamais la revoir. Pourtant, je savais que j'aurais du être rassuré. Elle semblait fort bien entourée et, à ce que j'avais compris, elle s'apprêtait à retrouver les siens. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ma poitrine. Et si jamais elle repartait dans son monde sans que je ne puisse la revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? A cette éventualité, je faillis faire faire demi-tour à mon étalon. Heureusement, la raison se rappela bien vite à moi. Je ne devais rien à Cerise et tout à Elenna. Fort de cette ultime conviction, je donnai un coup dans les flancs de l'animal pour accélérer le rythme de sa course.

Les paysages défilaient à vive allure. J'étais impatient, moi qui avais dû patienter pendant si longtemps.

— En gardant cette allure, nous serons arrivés d'ici un bon jour ou deux, m'expliqua l'un de mes compagnons.

Il venait de se rabattre à mes côtés pour pouvoir me parler. C'était un elfe de très grande taille aux cheveux longs et blonds foncé, presque châtain. Ses yeux semblaient vifs et son regard acéré.

— Vous n'êtes pas bien bavard depuis que nous avons quitté le port, elfe gris, me lança-t-il sans aucun tact.

Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui rappeler qui j'étais, mais ma condition depuis que j'avais posé les pieds sur Valinor avait changé. Je n'étais rien ici et j'avais tout à faire, tout à prouver.

— Vous n'êtes pas rien, me répondit l'elfe et je fus très surpris qu'il sache lire dans mes pensées.

Il secoua la tête en riant joyeusement. — Tous les Eldar savent le faire. De fait, nous sommes tous nés avec certaines facultés, simplement les elfes de la Terre du Milieu ont oublié comment faire.

— Puis-je connaître votre nom ? m'enquis-je froidement.

Il se mit à rire franchement.

— Je suis Atraïel, elfe Ñoldo et celui qui est au-devant, il s'agit de Tarlinyar, un elfe Vanya du premier âge. Il est très vieux, très puissant et ses terres font partie des plus riches de Valinor.

A ces mots, je fronçais les sourcils.

— Que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel cortège ? demandai-je non sans une certaine ironie.

Après tout, qu'étais-je pour eux sinon un énième elfe de la Terre du Milieu qui foulait leur terre pour un repos éternel et mérité ?

Atraïel, l'elfe Ñoldo, aboya une nouvelle fois de rire. Il lui en fallait peu pour se mettre dans cet état, remarquai-je non sans amertume.

— Vous êtes quelque chose, elfe gris...

— Thranduil, dis-je d'un ton sec, n'appréciant que très modérément, ses manières plus que discourtoises à mon égard.

— Bien, Thranduil, nous savons qu'en Terre du Milieu vous aviez une certaine position...

— J'étais roi, le coupai-je excédé par ses atermoiements qui n'en finissaient pas.

— Oui, roi, mais ici, je ne vous le cache pas, vous ne l'êtes pas et nous ne vous considérons pas comme tel, le seul grand roi sur Valinor que nous reconnaissons est Manwë Sulimo. Ensuite, il y a les hauts elfes, _les Tareldar_ ; grands seigneurs, dont fait partie Tarlinyar.

Je baissai le regard pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point j'étais excédé par tout ceci.

— Vous êtes fatigué, jeune elfe, et nous vous comprenons. Il y a beaucoup de choses à accepter et beaucoup d'éléments à apprendre. Votre père venait de la Doriath et était l'un des bras droits du commandant de la garde du roi Thingol. Quand ce dernier est mort et que son fils a repris le royaume, votre père a fait le choix de partir hors de ses frontières pour s'installer ailleurs. Il aurait pu aller dans le pays d'Aman*, mais il a fait le choix de rester en Terre du Milieu. Puis, il a rencontré une tribu d'elfes gris qui a fini le voyage avec lui dans cette simple forêt, _Vertbois_ , peuplée d'elfes sylvestres qui ont finis par le choisir comme roi.

— Je sais tout cela, dis-je d'une voix atone. Vous ne m'apprenez rien de ma lignée.

— Il me semblait judicieux de vous rappeler qu'aucun sang d'ordre divin ne coulait dans vos veines... Cependant, votre père fut un très bon dirigeant, nous admirons ici le travail qu'il a fait et n'oublions pas qu'il est mort là bas pour la cause du bien. C'est pourquoi Tarlinyar et moi-même sommes honorés d'accompagner son fils dans sa quête.

Sur ce, il me fit un signe de tête et nous réprimes notre voyage de manière bien plus silencieuse, ce qui me convenait tout à fait. Je n'avais aucune envie de leur parler.

Le chemin pour se rendre jusqu'au domaine de Mandos ne devrait pas durer plus de deux jours en gardant cette allure. Nous chevauchâmes sans prendre aucune pause. Mes compagnons me proposèrent plusieurs fois de nous arrêter lorsque le crépuscule tombait, mais je refusai.

J'avais trop attendu pour paresser maintenant. Une peur assaillait ma conscience au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchions du but. Qu'allais-je trouver dans les cavernes de Mandos ? Elenna était-elle en danger ? Et si je ne pouvais pas la ramener avec moi ? Que deviendrais-je alors ? Je ne me voyais pas continuer seul et sans but. Tandis que je ruminais mes appréhensions, un visage rieur et plein de candeur apparut aux abords de ma conscience : Cerise. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier et continuer à vivre avec Elenna si elle m'était revenue ? Egoïstement, je me pris à espérer de tout mon cœur de ne jamais la revoir. Pour ne pas devoir faire un choix, pour ne pas à avoir à m'expliquer devant deux femmes auxquelles je tenais plus que tout au monde.

A cette prise de conscience, je sentis mon cœur chavirer. Etais-je donc un monstre pour m'octroyer le droit d'aimer follement deux personnes aussi différentes ? Ma femme et ma maîtresse, non, mon amante.

— Vous me paraissez bien soucieux, Thranduil Oropherion, lança Tarlinyar venant à ma rencontre.

Cet elfe n'avait pas été des plus bavards depuis que nous étions partis précipitamment. Je fus donc assez étonné qu'il ouvre la bouche maintenant.

— Je vais revoir mon épouse, dis-je un peu trop brutalement, mon épouse qui se trouve dans les cavernes de Mandos depuis plusieurs millénaires. Il est donc naturel que je sois anxieux de savoir ce qui lui est arrivée depuis tout ce temps, terminai-je un peu plus sèchement.

Tarlinyar secoua la tête dans un mouvement de dérision.

— Rassurez-vous, elfe gris, cette pauvre ère n'a pas du se rendre compte du temps passé. Les heures ne s'écoulent pas de la même manière sur Valinor, et encore moins dans les cavernes de Námo.

Je soupirais doucement. Cela expliquerait alors pourquoi elle ne m'était pas revenue plus tôt.

— Je ne sais pas quelle légende circule en Terre du Milieu sur les réincarnés de Mandos, renchérit Tarlinyar, indifférent à mes angoisses, mais il est rare que les vôtres reviennent avec leur conscience ou leur corps sur votre Terre. Sans doute auriez-vous pu croiser votre épouse sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Cette fois ce fut à moi de secouer la tête.

— Vous parlez de nous comme si nous ne venions pas du même monde Tarlinyar, or je suis un elfe, tout comme vous…

— Certes, nous avons la même dénomination mais nous ne sommes pas du même univers, Thranduil.

Sur ces paroles, il donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de sa monture pour avancer plus rapidement. Tout d'abord, je crus qu'il avait mis fin à notre entretien de manière plus qu'impoli avant de me rendre compte de ce qui avait motivé son empressement.

Se tenaient un peu plus loin, deux forêts immenses, espacées de quelques kilomètres à peine.

— Vous avez devant vous la forêt qui protège en amont les cavernes de Mandos. Nous allons devoir la traverser. Rassurez-vous, le trajet ne sera pas bien long. Par contre, un conseil, petit elfe gris, ayez des pensées positives.

— Elle est enchantée ? demandai-je un peu surpris.

— En quelque sorte, répondit Atraïel.

— Et l'autre forêt qui l'avoisine ?

— Il s'agit de la forêt de Lórien, elle est le royaume d'Irmo, le frère de Námo.

Tout à mes découvertes de ce monde que je ne connaissais qu'à travers les histoires et autres légendes que j'avais entendues au cours de mon existence, je ne fis pas attention au fait que nous venions de dépasser les premiers arbres de la forêt de Mandos.

Occupé comme je l'étais à faire attention à ce qui m'entourait, je ne vis pas les volutes de fumée et de vapeur qui nous entouraient, qui semblaient vouloir s'accrocher à nos vies comme des sangsues. Ce fut Tarlinyar qui me rappela à l'ordre.

— Faites attention à ce que vous pensez et ce que vous avez au fond de votre cœur, les gardiens du site n'hésiterons pas à s'en servir contre vous, me dit-il d'un ton dur et sans appel.

Effectivement, au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfoncions, je crus percevoir des voix, des sortes de chuchotis qui venaient ébranler ma conscience. Des réminiscences appartenant au passé m'assaillirent en des flashes aussi atroces qu'insupportables. Je me crispai sous le coup des attaques et tentai de les chasser en pensant à des choses plus positives.

Tandis que je revoyais la mort de mon père, puis celle d'Elenna, mon cœur se rappela ces derniers mois avec ma petite humaine si étrange… Cerise. Penser à elle me fit ressentir une étrange décharge de bonheur qui s'infiltra à travers toutes les veines de mon corps pour finir par apaiser ma conscience malmenée. Guidé par les bienfaits qu'elle m'apportait, je me repris à me souvenir de nos moments passer ensemble et un lent sourire vint éclairer mon visage.

Je mis un moment à me rendre compte que mon cheval s'était arrêté. Ouvrant mes paupières, mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur devant l'énorme muraille qui nous faisait à présent face.

— Nous sommes arrivés, m'appris Atraïel.

Les deux elfes descendirent de leur monture avant de les emmener dans une sorte d'enclos qui se trouvait non loin. Sans un mot, je les suivis.

Ma poitrine se serra d'appréhension, j'allais bientôt rencontrer celui que nous considérions tous comme le dieu des morts, l'être suprême qui avait le pouvoir de décider de nos âmes après notre mort terrestre. Et puis… J'allais revoir celle que j'aimais plus que tout. Mon Elenna.

Je me forçai alors à me montrer plus enthousiaste à cet état de fait, mais une part de moi n'arrivait pas à se réjouir… Comme si ce qui allait suivre allait décider d'un avenir que je voulais déjà tout tracé.

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Aranel : veut dire princesse en Quenya.

\- Tareldar : veut dire Hauts-elfes en Quenya

\- Estë : elle est l'une des sept Valier, les Valar qui assumèrent une enveloppe corporelle féminine. Épouse de Lórien, le Vala des songes, elle possède de grands talents de guérisseuse.

\- Aman : le continent béni en Quenya, celui où se trouve Valinor (le pays des Valar).


	37. Ombre est Lumière

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 36 est en ligne ! On avance doucement mais surement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **36**

 **Ombre est Lumière**

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Etait-ce une trahison envers Cerise que de vouloir revoir celle qui avait partagé mon âme et ma vie pendant tant de millénaires ?

Cette question, je me l'étais posée un millier de fois depuis que j'avais quitté le port.

J'allais revoir Elenna et cela m'emplissait d'allégresse. Pourtant, une autre part de moi pleurait pour le mal que je ne manquerais pas de nous faire, à Cerise et moi.

Je l'aimais.

J'aimais Elenna.

Je n'aurais pas du.

J'avais trahi.

Fauté.

Je risquais le courroux des Valar pour avoir eu le cœur si lâche et volage.

Je ne voulais que le bonheur de mes deux aimées. Si je ne pouvais pas avoir les deux, et je savais que cela était impossible, je souhaitais que ma douce humaine puisse retrouver les siens. A cette idée, mon cœur saigna.

Pourquoi ?

Cela ne se pouvait…

A moins que…

— _Voilà un jeune elfe Sinda animé par bien des doutes !_ entendis-je une voix me dire, venant de partout et nulle part à la fois.

Un long frisson glacé me parcourut l'échine.

Tout à mon dilemme intérieur, je m'étais enfoncé sans y prendre garde dans les cavernes qui m'apparaissaient maintenant aussi froides et lugubres que mon ancienne forêt sous l'emprise du serviteur du mal. Cependant, ce n'était pas un poison maléfique qui en parcourait les roches.

Tournant la tête de tous côtés en plissant les yeux dans l'espoir vain de mieux voir, je continuai à avancer comme si une force surnaturelle me poussait encore plus loin dans les profondeurs de cet antre si peu accueillant.

— _Ces cavernes ne sont pas un endroit pour les vivants. Peu y viennent, rares sont ceux qui en sortent !_

La voix continuait de proférer des phrases toutes aussi lugubres les unes que les autres. Elle s'immisçait en moi et savait trouver mieux que quiconque mes peurs les plus enfouies… les plus obscures.

— _Les elfes ne sont que la moitié d'une seule âme, la moitié d'un tout. Une même pièce séparée en deux, telle est la volonté d'Ilúvatar, père de toute chose._

Le poids de la culpabilité, alors, me submergea corps et âme. Suffocant à moitié, je dus me retenir à un rocher pour ne pas tomber à terre. J'avais du mal à respirer et mon cœur, si stable autrefois, battait d'une manière presque erratique.

Ma fin était-elle proche ?

Allais-je mourir, puni sous le poids de mes pêchés ?

C'est alors que mon esprit se remémora tout ce que j'avais accompli depuis que j'étais venu au monde… Mes actes les plus braves, ce que j'avais fait et ce que je n'avais pas fait. Mon recul dans les cavernes de Mirkwood… Ma peine immense d'avoir perdu la mère de mon unique enfant… A cette vision, je sentis la pointe acide et fatale du chagrin me traverser la poitrine, puis je me revis plus récemment avec Cerise et… Quelque chose se produisit. Le chagrin disparu pour laisser place à un sentiment d'apaisement et de plénitude que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant dans toute ma longue existence.

Profitant de ce répit impromptu, je repris mon ascension vers les profondeurs de ce lieu si insolite. Etrangement, je n'avais pas revécu les mois passés avec Cerise comme une trahison envers ce que j'avais éprouvé pour Elenna… Bien au contraire, et je ne savais pas du tout comment je devais l'interpréter.

Cependant, cela me donna la force de continuer à avancer. Cerise, depuis qu'elle avait fait partie de ma vie, sans le savoir ni le vouloir, m'avait poussé vers l'avant. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte moi-même… Jusqu'à présent. Cette petite humaine m'avait ramené à la vie, elle m'avait laissé entrevoir ce qu'était le véritable bonheur. Elle m'avait rendu vivant. Pour cela, et quoiqu'il se passe, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Je savais aussi que quoiqu'il arrive, elle avait réussi à capturer une part de mon cœur et de mon âme. C'était, bien sûr, et selon nos mythes, impossible, et pourtant, je le revendiquais haut et fort comme tel.

Fort de cette idée, je hâtais le pas, bien décidé à affronter la suite des événements et à revoir mon Elenna quoique cela m'en coûtât.

Il me fallut beaucoup de patience ainsi qu'une très grande volonté pour parvenir jusqu'à un carrefour qui me laissa quelque peu surpris. Je ne savais pas quelle direction prendre. Etait-ce encore un tour de ces cavernes qui m'exhortaient à trouver par moi-même le bon chemin ? Une nouvelle épreuve ? Car je ne doutais pas un seul instant d'être soumis à ce genre d'examen en ces lieux.

Me dressant de toute ma taille, je levai la tête vers les cieux et fermai les yeux. Je fis le vide en moi et attendis.

Je ne sus combien de temps cela dura… Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Des heures, sans doute ? Mais jamais je ne faillis. Je devais rester concentré et…

Enfin je vis la voie à emprunter et c'est toujours les yeux fermés que je bifurquai sur ma gauche et pénétrai dans un nouveau dédale de pierres.

Au bout d'un interminable couloir aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoiles, je parvins finalement dans une salle sobrement décorée. En son centre se tenait une immense jarre posée à même un pilier et, au fond sur la droite, se trouvait une sorte de trône taillé directement dans la paroi.

D'étranges volutes de fumées vertes ne cessaient de danser dans les airs, provocant en moi de terribles frissons glacés.

— _Ne soyez pas timide, fils d'Oropher, il ne s'agit là que de quelques âmes, serviteurs des cavernes de Mandos_ , me lança une voix dure et forte qui se trouvait juste derrière moi.

Instinctivement, je me reculai tout en me retournant lentement.

J'écarquillai les yeux en découvrant qui m'avait adressé la parole. L'homme était d'une taille impressionnante. J'étais moi-même assez grand, mais il me dépassait facilement de deux têtes. Sa sombre chevelure, aussi noire que les dédales de ces grottes, retombait en cascade raide contre des tuniques noires et bleues nuit superposées les unes sur les autres, le rendant encore plus colossal qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sur sa tête était posé un diadème brillant, contrastant avec sa sombre tenue. Ses yeux avaient l'air de deux puits sans fond dans lesquelles une myriade de petites étoiles semblait scintiller. Jamais je n'avais été confronté à un tel être et… Je compris enfin à qui j'avais affaire.

Prestement, je mis un genou à terre en faisant une ample révérence.

— C'est un incommensurable honneur que de vous rencontrer Ô grand Námo, maître et roi des Cavernes de Mandos ! dis-je dans un seul souffle tout en gardant les yeux baissés vers la terre en signe de respect

— _Allons, allons, jeune elfe, redressez-vous ! Vous en avez assez fait pour me convaincre de votre savoir-vivre._

— Je… C'est un très grand honneur, balbutiai-je une nouvelle fois, voulant faire preuve de bonne volonté. Dire que j'étais impressionné et… effrayé par la même occasion ? Je pouvais me l'avouer à moi-même mais oui, la réponse était mille fois oui !

Námo avança lentement vers moi, ses mains jointes sur le devant de ses robes. Ses yeux semblaient fouiller au plus profond de mon âme et même au-delà.

— _Rares sont ceux qui se présentent ici de leur vivant. Rares sont les vivants ayant mon accord pour passer ici sans contrepartie, Thranduil, fils d'Oropher._

Sa phrase sonnait comme une sentence, mais je décidai de ne pas me laisser impressionner. J'étais là pour une sollicitation honnête. Celle d'un mari éploré qui voulait savoir pourquoi sa douce épouse ne lui était jamais revenue.

— _Votre requête est justifiée, mais ce n'est pas à votre demande que nous vous avons fait venir jusqu'ici_ , commença le Vala tout en tournant autour de moi, m'observant toujours de ce regard intense qui me mettait mal à l'aise. _Nous attachons beaucoup d'importance aux traditions instaurées par notre bien aimé Père. Il y a eu des leurres et une personne très chère à vos yeux vous devait certaines vérités._

J'ouvris la bouche, surpris. J'allais rétorquer quelque chose mais Námo me devança.

— _Certaines vérités peuvent être dures, voire pénibles à entendre. Il ne tient qu'à vous de savoir écouter et de voir au-delà des simples mots qui seront bientôt prononcés._

Puis il se tut et leva son bras en un geste gracieux et presque irréel. Je me sentis alors aspiré dans les ténèbres avant de me retrouver propulsé vers un autre endroit fait essentiellement de brume. Je ne voyais plus rien. Seul le bruit du vent venait frapper sourdement à mes oreilles sensibles. Scrutant les environs, j'essayai tant bien que mal de me situer quand j'aperçus une silhouette qui me parut plutôt familière.

— Thranduil, _Mellon nín_ , murmura une voix que je ne pensais plus jamais entendre.

Mon cœur manqua de chavirer à jamais.

— Elenna ! _Melleth nín_ , pourquoi te caches-tu de moi ? dis-je, la voix chargée d'émotions, tout en essayant de mieux l'apercevoir.

Un rire cristallin, qui m'était si cher, me répondit cependant, elle n'avança pas pour autant.

N'y tenant plus, ce fut moi qui comblait les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre, avant de la prendre dans mes bras sans plus attendre.

Etouffant un sanglot de joie, je la serrai contre moi, elfe trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé ce qu'il avait perdu et chéri depuis tant de millénaires…

— Ma moitié, enfin tu m'es rendue ! soufflai-je en soupirant de contentement.

A peine avais-je prononcé ces quelques mots que l'atmosphère changea de manière presque imperceptible. Je sentis non sans mal, mêlé à la joie de ces retrouvailles, de la peine, mais aussi… De la culpabilité ?

Pourquoi ?

Me redressant, je la lâchai pour mieux l'admirer. Elle était restée telle que dans mon souvenir. Tellement semblable à Legolas. Si belle et désirable… Mais... Si différente de ma Cerise…

Coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Je ne savais pourquoi je me sentais si coupable. D'avoir trahi Elenna ? Ou d'avoir oublié ma petite humaine l'espace de quelques minutes ? Ma conscience fut écartelée douloureusement. Moi, déchiré entre deux amours aussi différents que vitaux à mes yeux.

Je fus vite ramené au présent par le toucher des doigts glacés, mais doux de ma femme sur mon visage.

— Que de tristesse sur ces traits si fiers, murmura-t-elle tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les siens semblaient si doux et tristes… Avait-elle compris ?

— Je ne sais que dire, Elenna, sinon une question : pourquoi ?

Elle pencha la tête de côté, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

Je soupirai. Je savais que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas facile.

— Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonnés, Legolas et moi ? demandai-je d'une voix méconnaissable.

Elle recula d'un pas comme si je venais de la blesser cruellement.

— Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, commença-t-elle doucement. J'ai prié les Valar pour que celle qui t'était destinée te soit enfin rendue, mais… Non je ne t'ai jamais abandonné. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela.

— Tu n'es pas revenue, répondis-je dans un souffle, mettant de côté ce qu'elle venait de me dire et que je ne comprenais pas vraiment.

— Ce n'était pas mon destin que de revenir vers toi, Thranduil. Quand bien même je serais revenue, cela aurait été sur Valinor et non en Terre du Milieu. Tu le sais bien.

A ces mots, je sentis une incontrôlable colère poindre. C'était plus fort que moi.

— Tu es mienne, Elenna ! Tu étais tout ce qui m'importait le plus ! Comment cela ne pouvait-il pas être ta destinée que de revenir combler celui qui te pleurait corps et âme ?! Sais-tu tout ce que j'ai enduré depuis le moment où je t'ai tenue déchiquetée entre mes bras et celui où j'ai du abandonner ta dépouille ? Sais-tu à quel point je suis mort ce jour-là et que je n'ai plus jamais été le même ?! Ton fils à souffert, j'ai souffert comme un damné ! Ces propos que tu tiens aujourd'hui sont cruels et indignes de toi !

J'aurais du haïr les larmes d'amertume, de peine et de chagrin qui s'échappèrent — traîtresses qu'elles étaient — de mes yeux, mais les sentiments qui m'animaient étaient si forts que je ne pus faire autrement. Elenna se mit à pleurer, elle aussi, et je la repris dans mes bras, enfonçant ma tête contre son épaule pour étouffer mes profonds sanglots.

Sanglots déchirants, restés bloqués en moi pendant autant de décennies, d'années, de siècles et de millénaires passés sans elle. C'était affreux de souffrir autant et je compris que mon âme et ma conscience se libéraient enfin de ce trop plein de chagrin gardé prisonnier depuis si longtemps.

Je ne sus combien de temps dura cette libération émotionnelle, mais une fois que je pus enfin redresser la tête, je me sentis indéniablement plus léger… Et presque serein.

Elenna, quant à elle, essuya les derniers vestiges de ce chagrin commun avant de soupirer comme pour se donner du courage.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, Thranduil, telle n'était pas mon intention mais…

— Mais quoi ?

Je la vis détourner légèrement la tête avant de la redresser.

— Ma mort fut comme une délivrance à mon âme et conscience.

Je redressai la tête, choqué par ses propos.

— Cela ne se peut, Elenna ! Nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre, deux faces d'une même…

— Tu te trompes, me coupa-t-elle, les larmes débordant à nouveau de ses yeux.

Je ne pouvais croire à ce que j'entendais. D'être resté prisonnière aussi longtemps de ces cavernes avait très certainement dû altérer son jugement.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…

— Oh si, Thranduil, je le sais plus que tout, plus que toi ! Et j'aurais du te le dire. J'aurais du, mais j'ai été lâche.

Un affreux pressentiment s'insinua en moi. Je savais que la suite ne serait pas pour me plaire. Loin de là.

— Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de revenir, soufflais-je d'une voix atterrée.

— Non, Thranduil, je ne le souhaitais pas et de toute façon, jamais Mandos ne m'aurait laissée repartir d'ici.

— Mais pourquoi ? voulus-je savoir, le cœur battant.

— Parce que j'ai fauté et quand je l'ai compris, je n'ai rien fait pour réparer mes erreurs et me montrer honnête avec toi.

Poussant un affreux grognement, je me précipitai vers elle pour la prendre par les bras.

— Elenna, j'ai assez souffert pour que tu te joues de moi ! Je ne mérite pas cela !

— Non, Thranduil, tu mérites d'être heureux avec celle qui fera battre ton cœur d'un amour débordant et unique et…

— Avec toi, Elenna ! Cela ne peut-être et n'est qu'avec toi !

Un doute immense s'affola dans ma poitrine et si… Si elle savait pour Cerise et moi ?!

— Il y en aura une autre…

— Non, Elenna, il n'y aura que toi…

— Il n'y aura jamais qu'elle, Thranduil. Un jour...

— Non, non !

— Je n'ai jamais été celle qu'il te fallait.

— Tu es mon âme sœur !

— Je ne suis pas ton âme sœur !

Notre dernière phrase avait été dite en même temps et mon cœur s'arrêta quand je compris ce qu'elle venait de m'affirmer.

Cela ne pouvait être vrai. C'était même impensable.

— Elenna, jouer avec mes émotions n'est pas digne de toi, commençai-je d'une voix dure.

— Justement, répondit-elle en me regardant tendrement. J'ai joué trop longtemps avec toi et j'ai été l'obstacle qui t'a empêché de vivre. Tu n'es pas mon âme sœur, Thranduil, je l'ai cru un temps mais… Je m'étais trompée.

— Mais… Tu m'as aimé, épousé, tu… Nous étions destinés l'un...

— Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre !

Sa voix claqua, dure et cruelle dans cet espace clos. A la guerre, elle m'aurait porté le coup fatal qui m'aurait mis à terre définitivement. J'eus l'impression d'être percuté de plein fouet et je dus me courber en deux, la main crispée sur mon cœur, sous le coup porté. Cela faisait mal. Très mal.

— Thranduil, avant toi, j'ai aimé au-delà de ce qu'il est possible d'aimer ! continua-t-elle, insensible à la douleur qui m'animait. Mais je l'ai perdu, il est mort avant que nous puissions être unis devant nos pères. Avant son dernier souffle, il m'a juré qu'il reviendrait pour moi... Que ce jour là, je ne pourrais me tromper, mais…

Elle s'interrompit sous mon regard acéré et plein de haine car à cette seconde même, je haïssais cette femme qui se présentait sous les traits de ma bien aimée Elenna et qui avait sa voix. Cela ne pouvait être elle. Un démon pour me leurrer, un envoyé du mal. Pas ma douce épouse !

— C'est bien moi, Thranduil, et mon cœur saigne encore de te faire autant souffrir, mais je te dois la vérité, toute la vérité ! m'asséna-t-elle, son air doux mais sa voix impitoyable.

— Je t'ai vu, Thranduil, un soir de pleine lune, et pourtant les étoiles semblaient avoir été de connivence pour t'auréoler de la lumière d'Elbereth. Alors j'ai cru… J'ai cru que tu étais lui et que l'on me l'avait ramené. Je savais que tu n'aurais pas les souvenirs de notre vie passée, mais quand tu as posé tes yeux sur moi, j'ai vu que toi aussi tu savais, que…

— Je croyais que tu étais celle qui m'était destinée, Elenna ! aboyai-je, désespéré et furieux car moi aussi j'avais été abusé par la lumière des étoiles de Varda ce soir-là.

— Je le croyais aussi, _Mellon nín_. J'ai voulu y croire, mais plus les siècles et les millénaires passaient et plus je dus me rendre à l'évidence que tu n'étais pas lui.

— Alors c'est pour cela, murmurai-je plus pour mon intention personnelle que pour elle.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Tu es devenue distante et mélancolique. Même la naissance de Legolas ne t'as pas déridée et…

Repenser à l'enfant que nous avions eu ensemble me broya le cœur. Legolas était mon trésor, ma joie de vivre et ma fierté la plus grande. L'enfant né d'un amour... Enfin l'avais-je cru.

— J'aime notre enfant, n'en doute jamais ! me répondit-elle comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées. Je t'aime aussi, Thranduil. Et c'est cet amour que je te porte qui me donne le courage aujourd'hui de tout te dire. Je te le dois, à toi, mais aussi à celle qui un jour, si tu ne l'as pas encore rencontrée, fera ton bonheur.

Je me sentis vide et las. J'aurais donné tout pour pouvoir me vautrer dans l'oubli dû à un trop plein d'alcool. Hélas, je n'étais pas à Eryn Lasgalen, mais dans les cavernes de Mandos, affrontant une vérité aussi fatale qu'une lame de Morgul que l'on m'aurait insérée en plein cœur.

Elle en aimait un autre. En quelque sorte, elle m'avait trompé dès notre première rencontre. Je ne pouvais le croire ! C'était inimaginable ! De mémoire d'elfe, cela ne s'était jamais produit et c'est à moi que ça arrivait. N'avais-je déjà pas assez souffert ?!

—Qui était-il ? demandai-je, non sans une certaine amertume.

Elle tiqua brièvement avant de fermer les yeux puis de les rouvrir.

— Un elfe de Doriath, répondit-elle doucement. Il s'appelle…

— Non ! la coupai-je brutalement, je ne veux pas savoir son nom.

Si je le connaissais, je risquais… Je ne sais pas… Je ne voulais pas connaître son nom, c'était aussi simple que cela.

— Non, vous ne vous connaissiez pas, Thranduil, dit Elenna, d'une voix douce contrite.

— Tu étais encore très jeune alors.

— Oui, je l'étais… A peine arrivée à l'âge adulte. Nous devions nous unir, mais une terrible bataille me l'a arraché trop tôt. J'ai longtemps prié les Valar pour qu'ils me le rendent et quand je t'aie vu… J'ai su… Non, se reprit-elle, j'ai cru que tu étais lui.

Cela faisait mal, mais cela me rappela aussi ce que j'avais vécu et dit à Cerise. Que je la prenais pour la réincarnation de ma femme et que si je l'avais aimée, ce n'était non pas pour elle, mais pour cet espoir fou qu'elle soit quelqu'un d'autre. S'était-elle sentie trahie par moi ? Quoique je ne lui avais jamais rien fait espérer…

Menteur, me susurra la voix implacable de ma conscience, vers la fin de notre histoire, je n'avais pu taire des sentiments plus forts, des sentiments que j'avais même accueillis, non comme un baume réconfortant sur mon cœur, mais comme une trahison envers mon âme sœur ! Âme sœur qui, selon les propos que me tenaient Elenna aujourd'hui, n'avait jamais existé… Enfin, je ne l'avais pas encore rencontrée ! Mais alors, qui était-elle ? Si je l'avais ignorée alors qu'elle se tenait près de moi alors que j'étais trop obnubilé par la perte d'Elenna… Si…

— J'espère que tu la trouveras un jour, murmura celle que j'avais aimée pendant tant de millénaires, celle que je n'avais jamais cessé de pleurer.

— M'as-tu seulement aimé un peu pour ce que je suis, ou as-tu fait semblant quand tu as compris que je n'étais pas lui ?

Poser cette question me tordait le cœur et me faisait si mal que je crus que ma bouche allait saigner sous les mots prononcés.

— Oh oui, Thranduil, _Mellon nín_ , je t'ai aimé de tout mon cœur ! J'ai été heureuse avec toi.

— Pourtant ça ne t'a pas suffi…

— Non, effectivement, je me sentais incomplète et je n'aspirais qu'à le retrouver.

— Mais il était mort et sans doute, tout comme toi maintenant, il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir !

Mes propos touchèrent Elenna en plein cœur. Pourtant, cela ne m'apporta aucun réconfort de la voir souffrir à son tour.

— C'est ce que j'ai finis par me dire, effectivement… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

— Alors tu as commencé à dépérir.

— Je ne pouvais décemment pas te le dire. J'avais tellement peur de lire le chagrin sur ton visage… Et puis, il y avait Legolas. Je ne pouvais pas vous faire cela.

— Alors tu as menti.

— Non, Thranduil, je me suis tue et j'ai espéré qu'un jour la mort me ravisse à jamais. Ainsi, personne n'aurait jamais su.

— Nous ne comptions pas assez pour toi.

— Justement, c'est parce que vous comptiez beaucoup pour moi. Legolas était assez grand pour voler de ses propres ailes. Quant à toi, quelqu'un t'attendait quelque part et je ne pouvais égoïstement pas te garder tout en sachant cela…

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul de toute ma longue existence. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu la vie d'un autre. Une vie qui n'était pas la mienne, un amour qui ne m'était pas destiné.

— Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Ma question sonna comme un coup de fouet, une accusation. Cependant, j'avais beau essayer, je ne pouvais pas la détester. Je l'avais aimée et, quelque part au fond de moi, quoiqu'il arrive, je l'aimerais encore et pour toujours. Elle m'avait donné tellement de joie, de bonheur et puis, elle était aussi la mère de mon fils. Cela comptait plus que tout… Plus que cette trahison.

— Parce que nous devions nous revoir pour que tout soit éclairé entre nous, parce que je n'avais pas le droit de partir sans te rendre ta liberté.

— Pourquoi ? insistai-je.

— Parce que malgré tout et quoiqu'il arrive, je t'aime, Thranduil. Tu n'as pas été celui que j'attendais, mais je n'oublie pas tous les siècles de bonheur que nous avons passés ensemble. Nous devions nous revoir parce que je t'aime et que malgré tout, après t'avoir dit la vérité, tu comptais et compteras toujours pour moi. Tu es le père de mon enfant.

Comprenant que nous faisions nos adieux et parce que je me sentais anesthésié de toute émotion — le contrecoup de toutes ces révélations, vraisemblablement —, j'attrapais son bras et la tins contre moi avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche, scellant ainsi notre séparation définitive.

— Adieu, Elenna, mère de mon enfant. Repose en paix.

— Merci, Thranduil, répondit-elle, son enveloppe charnelle commençant à s'estomper lentement.

—Elenna, l'interpellai-je une dernière fois. Je t'aime et… Je te pardonne !

A ces mots, son visage s'illumina avant de disparaître, laissant place à une fumée verte qui s'estompa à son tour et bientôt je fus à nouveau seul… Face à moi-même.

Qu'allais-je faire, dorénavant ?

Sonné, je titubais jusqu'à un rocher et m'y écroulai sans grâce, laissant les ténèbres m'envelopper de leur doux manteau sombre.

Je me sentais plus perdu que jamais.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

J'avais très mal dormi la nuit dernière. Plusieurs fois, je m'étais réveillée en sursaut en priant pour que les derniers événements de la veille ne soit qu'un mauvais cauchemar.

Malheureusement, c'était loin d'être le cas. J'étais toujours aussi seule et perdue avec des gens qui voulaient, encore une fois, que je sois une personne différente de ce que j'étais. Cela devenait vraiment une manie dans ce monde sans queue ni tête. Et puis, au-delà de tout, je me sentais abandonnée par celui que j'aimais plus que tout. Me rappelant l'affreux cadeau d'adieu qu'il m'avait laissé, je sentis des larmes d'amertume et de rage couler le long des mes joues.

Soufflant doucement, je n'osais regarder ce qui se tramait autour de moi depuis le moment où je m'étais réveillée. Tous les habitants de la ville de Valimar se préparaient à une immense fête qui débuterait ce soir et ne se terminerait que dans sept jours.

Se trouvait non loin d'ici, le fameux Taniquetil, montagne majestueuse et demeure des deux Valar, Manwë Sulimo et son épouse Varda.

Ces gens appartenant à un peuple différent de celui des elfes, à ce que j'avais compris, nous feraient l'immense honneur de leur présence dans le but de me rencontrer prochainement.

Moi, Cerise Martin, humble petite humaine qui n'avait rien à faire ici, même si eux pensaient le contraire. Je ne pouvais croire que ce genre de conneries digne d'une fanfiction m'arrivait à moi.

Pour couronner le tout, en plus d'être mal à l'aise avec ça, je me sentais horriblement mal avec en plus des nausées et des maux de cœur qui me gâchaient l'existence depuis que je m'étais réveillée.

La vie pouvait franchement être dégueulasse. Vraiment ! Je n'avais pas mérité ça. Encore aujourd'hui, je priais pour me réveiller dans mon lit douillet à Paris et non ici.

— Ah ! Cerise, vous voici enfin, je vous ai cherchée partout !

Redressant la tête, je vis Tamril se diriger vers moi.

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la veille. Il s'était changé et portait des vêtements de ville simples qui lui allaient très bien. C'était la première fois que je le voyais habillé de cette façon, tout de vert scintillant. En général, il portait toujours la tenue des gardes royales d'Eryn Lasgalen.

— Ces vêtements vous vont très bien, le complimentai-je tout en esquissant un pauvre sourire.

Je pouvais au moins faire ça pour lui. Mes éloges le firent rougir.

— Bien, merci. N'étant plus en fonction, je ne pouvais décemment pas rester habillé comme le garde royal d'un royaume qui n'existe plus pour le moment.

A ces mots, je sentis un vague espoir naître au creux de mon cœur.

— Qu'entendez-vous par "pour le moment " ? demandai-je, l'air innocent.

Tamril soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord des marches de la maison, sur lesquelles je me trouvais, tout à côté de moi.

— Eh bien, le seigneur Thranduil, quand il sera de retour, se verra octroyé de la part des Valar un bout de terre. Il aura l'occasion d'y faire ce que bon lui plait. Un nouveau royaume, une maison simple... Ses anciens sujets auront le choix de venir avec lui ou de commencer une nouvelle vie.

— Thranduil n'est donc plus roi ?

— Techniquement, non, pas ici. Bien sûr, il le restera éternellement dans le cœur des elfes Sindar.

— Et vous, Tamril, qu'allez-vous faire une fois qu'il sera revenu ? ... S'il revient un jour bien sûr.

L'elfe ébaucha un doux sourire avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Je ne sais pas encore, Cerise. Tout dépendra de beaucoup de choses...

Je soupirai, comprenant que je devais être claire une bonne fois pour toute avec lui.

— Je vous estime beaucoup Tamril, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour tomber amoureuse de vous.

— Je sais, me répondit-il simplement. Je l'ai bien compris et ne vous importunerai plus avec cela. Sachez néanmoins que si vous aviez besoin de moi, je resterai votre humble serviteur...

— Une sorte de garde du corps personnel ? ricanai-je doucement.

— Oui, répondit-il, si vous le souhaitez, mais un ami avant tout. Si vous le voulez bien.

— Pourquoi pas, dis-je, rassurée par ses propos.

Puis il se leva et me dévisagea un instant.

— Vous savez, Cerise, vous ne devriez pas rester ici, sur le perron de cette maison à vous morfondre. Il finira par revenir, malgré nos traditions, malgré ce qu'il pense, je ne doute pas qu'il tienne assez à vous pour ne pas vouloir vous faire souffrir.

Je secouai la tête en entendant ses paroles de réconfort.

— Ne me donnez pas trop d'espoir, Tamril. Je préfère la vérité crue à de vaines espérances. Il est parti retrouver son épouse. Qui suis-je et quel poids pourrais-je avoir contre ça ? Soyons lucides, vous et moi.

— Certes, mais vous avez tort de vous morfondre autant. Vous avez tant de choses à découvrir de ce monde et puis... Sans doute les Valar pourront-ils vous ramener chez-vous. Rien que pour cela, vous devriez reprendre espoir.

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'inclina brièvement avant de me laisser seule de nouveau.

Bien sûr, il avait raison sur beaucoup de points, mais me lever de ces marches s'avéra être digne de la pire des épreuves.

Me massant les fesses sans délicatesse, je gravis le perron avant de pénétrer dans cette demeure, qui, il était vrai, était des plus accueillantes.

Au détour d'un couloir, je finis par tomber sur la maîtresse de maison qui arbora un immense sourire en me voyant arriver.

— Enfin vous voilà, Elenwë, nous...

— Cerise, marmonnai-je, je m'appelle Cerise.

Ce qui eut le don de la déstabiliser un bref moment.

— Bien sûr, Cerise, murmura-t-elle, un peu décontenancée, mais elle se reprit bien vite. Allons, venez avec moi, nous devons vous préparer pour ce soir ! Il y a tant de choses à faire et à vous dire !

Sans attendre elle m'attrapa joyeusement par le bras avant de me traîner vers la chambre qu'elle m'avait assignée.

Bien qu'encore d'humeur maussade, je me laissai faire, sentant la curiosité me gagner. Après tout et malgré tout, peut-être devrais-je profiter de cet endroit tant que j'y serais. Qui sait, je finirais peut-être par rencontrer quelqu'un qui me ferait oublier Thranduil...

Oui, je l'espérais de tout mon cœur !

oO0Oo

Depuis bientôt trois jours, la fête battait son plein.

Quand Galadriel était revenue me voir avec Estë, j'avais appréhendé ce nouvel entretien. Finalement, l'elfe blonde avait été assez sympathique à mon égard et avait eu le tact de ne pas trop me poser de questions. J'espérais juste qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de lire dans mes pensées à mon insu. Là, je me serais fâchée rouge. Ensuite elle était sortie et Estë m'avait auscultée de la tête aux pieds en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Plusieurs fois, j'avais compris les mots « humaine » et « trop longtemps restée dans cet étrange monde »... Et puis, elle m'avait annoncé que j'étais enceinte d'un mois environ.

Cela ne m'avait pas réjouie du tout. Encore une fois, je lui avais demandé s'il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de me débarrasser du parasite qui s'était logé à mon insu et contre mon gré dans mes entrailles, mais elle avait refusé catégoriquement.

Cela ne se faisait pas, c'était inconcevable et puis selon elle, toute elfine qui se respecte aurait sauté de joie à l'annonce de cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

Comment dire...

Déjà, et d'une, je n'étais pas une de ces putains d'elfes, de deux j'avais été élevée dans un pays dans lequel l'IVG* était un droit acquis des femmes et de trois, je ne me sentais pas du tout l'envie d'être mère. Ni maintenant, ni dans un futur proche...Ni lointain d'ailleurs.

Bien sûr, une petite voix me rappela que cette chose était aussi l'enfant de Thranduil, mais au lieu de me réconforter, cela me mit dans une rage noire.

En plus d'avoir tiré son coup plusieurs fois avec cette andouille de petite humaine, il l'avait engrossée puis abandonnée comme un vieux paquet de linge sale et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour retrouver sa femme chérie !

 _Haine, rage et confusion._

Bordel, j'avais toujours eu du mépris pour les filles qui sortaient avec des hommes mariés et qui finissaient par se retrouver dans une grosse merde. Ah bah, bravo ma fille ! Tu as réussi à faire tout ce que tu abhorrais ! Bravo encore une fois ! Vraiment !

Sincèrement, j'avais eu du mal à me calmer.

Ensuite, des elfes étaient venues me trouver pour me préparer tandis que je ruminais toujours contre les terribles malheurs qui m'accablaient. Mes parents auraient dû m'appeler Sophie*, pas Cerise.

Cette fois-ci, je fus parée d'une robe somptueuse, blanc crème et rose pastel. Le vêtement avait un col arrondi, rehaussé par des voilages transparents retenus au niveau de mes épaules et dont le bout des voiles étaient jetés en drapés derrière mon dos. Mes cheveux avaient été longtemps coiffés et agrémentés de petites fleurs et un diadème cerclait mon front.

J'aurais pu me trouver assez jolie, mais pour l'heure, je me trouvais aussi hideuse que jamais ! J'étais fâchée contre moi-même, contre Thranduil et le reste du monde. Les paroles de Tamril me revinrent en mémoire, mais n'arrangèrent qu'à peine mon état.

Puis la fête avait débuté, je fus alors présentée à l'assistance par mes hôtes et, loin de me regarder comme une bête curieuse, je fus accueillie comme un enfant trop longtemps parti de chez lui. C'était étrange de voir la joie illuminer les traits de tous ces gens que je ne connaissais même pas.

Pendant la première soirée, plusieurs elfes se présentèrent à moi et je pus enfin faire la connaissance, officiellement, du gendre de Galadriel, Elrond. Ce dernier était accompagné d'une elfe au regard habité. On m'apprit qu'il s'agissait de son épouse, Celebrian. Malgré son retour précipité à Valinor, elle souffrait toujours d'avoir été le jouet d'une bande d'Orques affamée de haine à l'encontre des elfes. J'eus de la peine pour ce couple qui paraissait si complémentaire, mais dont la complicité avait été brisée par un funeste évènement. Elrond passa le plus clair de son temps à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de son épouse, le regard empli d'amour mais aussi d'un douloureux chagrin. Me sentant gênée de les observer ainsi à la dérobée, je détournai le regard et passait à autre chose.

Les deux autres jours, je les vécus comme un rêve, non que cela me comble, mais je me sentais un peu anesthésiée par tout ce faste. Comme si tout ce qui m'arrivait, ce n'était pas vraiment moi qui le vivait.

Ce soir là, cependant, je me sentis légèrement mieux. Tandis que je discutais avec Tamril et Finlenn, Galadriel et Estë vinrent me chercher.

— Il est temps pour vous d'y aller, _Aranel_ , ils vous attendent, m'annonça la dame blanche.

Soupirant, je hochai la tête avant de la suivre. Tamril et Finlenn voulurent venir avec moi, mais Estë le leur refusa poliment. Moi seule étais conviée à cet entretien.

Nous marchâmes près d'une heure avant d'arriver au pied de la montagne, le Taniquetil. Je fus estomaquée de découvrir à son entrée un immense portail argenté qui scintillait de mille feux dans la nuit éclairée par la lune et les étoiles.

— Vous devez continuer seule, m'annonça Galadriel qui s'était arrêtée avec Estë.

— Mais pourquoi ? demandai-je suspicieuse.

— Seule vous avez été conviée. Nous ne pouvons aller plus loin.

Secouant la tête, je pris mon courage à deux mains avant d'avancer vers l'immense portail qui s'ouvrit à mon passage.

Lançant un dernier regard derrière moi, je pénétrai dans cet endroit, non sans appréhender ce qui allait m'arriver ensuite.

A l'intérieur, la lumière était si vive que je crus bien être en plein jour. C'était très étrange.

Un long couloir se trouvait sur la gauche tandis que deux grandes portes me faisaient face. Je ne savais pas vraiment par où aller. J'allais appeler quelqu'un à l'aide quand une voix au timbre grave m'interpella.

— Nous vous attendions avec impatience, _Aranel_.

Avisant le nouveau venu, je faillis avoir un mouvement de recul.

L'homme, qui semblait être un garde, était en fait un elfe d'une stature colossale. Plus que sa taille, se furent son visage peu conventionnel et ses cheveux qui me firent écarquiller les yeux... d'effroi et de surprise.

L'elfe avait les cheveux rouge magenta tirant presque sur le rose foncé. En _Terre tout Court_ , je l'aurais accusé de forcer un peu trop sur la coloration, mais étrangement, ça lui allait très bien et n'altérait aucunement sa masculinité. Il faut dire qu'avec un visage et une carrure pareils, il aurait eu bien du mal à passer pour une tapette.

En plus d'une affreuse et énorme cicatrice qui lui couvrait la majeur partie du côté droit, son œil était complètement blanc, vitreux, certainement touché lui aussi par un coup d'épée. L'autre côté, par contre, était saisissant de beauté. Son œil valide était d'un bleu-vert pétillant d'intelligence, un nez droit et fin et des lèvres ourlées, pas trop pulpeuses. Oui une chose était certaine, cet elfe détonnait complètement dans cet univers !

Mais ... Qui était-il ?

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

IVG : Interruption Volontaire de Grossesse.

Sophie : Cerise se compare à l'héroïne de la Comtesse de Ségur tirée du livre pour enfant : Les malheurs de Sophie.


	38. Une Nouvelle Vie

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrices : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 37 est en ligne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **37**

 **Une Nouvelle Vie**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Au lieu de me répondre, l'inconnu continua de me fixer sans rien dire comme si une deuxième tête venait de sortir de mes épaules. C'était pour le moins frustrant, voire exaspérant d'être ainsi dévisagée.

Sentant ma patience s'émousser, je réitérai une seconde fois ma question d'une voix légèrement contrariée :

— Qui êtes-vous, bon sang ?

L'elfe aux allures de guerrier barbare inclina la tête sur le côté avant de se détourner de moi pour partir. Je compris qu'il ne me répondrait pas et que je n'avais d'autre choix que de le suivre si je voulais savoir qui il était... Enfin, s'il daignait, bien sûr, m'adresser la parole.

— Hey, quoi ?! marmonnai-je dans ma barbe. Je pue, c'est ça ?! Génial comme accueil !

Nous commençâmes alors un périple dont je me serais bien passé à travers des dédales interminables de couloirs d'un blanc immaculé qui me rappelèrent l'un des innombrables rêves que j'avais fait durant mon voyage jusqu'aux Havres Gris. Le colosse, dont j'ignorais toujours le nom, marchait tellement vite que je dus bientôt me mettre à courir derrière lui pour ne pas le perdre de vue, ce qui ne me plaisait pas du tout, soit dit en passant. Je n'avais pas une grande endurance et puis... Vous avais-je déjà dit à quel point j'adorais le sport ? Oui, souvenez-vous, particulièrement les matchs de rugby, et devant ma télé de préférence. Non là, j'avais vraiment du mal à tenir la cadence et ce grand nigaud semblait s'en ficher comme de sa première tétine ! J'étais vraiment en veine ce soir.

— Hey ! Toi, le mec sans nom, tu peux marcher moins vite s'il te plait ?! dis-je en haletant sous l'effort.

N'y tenant plus, je m'arrêtai en plein milieu de ma course pour reprendre mon souffle. Relevant la tête, le front en sueur, je vis que l'elfe barbare — et un peu barbant aussi — m'attendait patiemment, les bras croisés devant les premières marches de ce qui devait être un escalier.

Pitié, non, pas ça, gémis-je intérieurement.

Passant la main sur ma nuque détrempée, je soufflai un bon coup pour me donner du courage et me relevai. Dès qu'il vit que je m'étais remise, il reprit son ascension sans même m'attendre. Je ne savais pas ce que je trouverais en haut mais à ce rythme là, je serais morte avant même d'avoir gravi la dernière marche !

La pauvre humaine que j'étais se trouvait déjà en bien piteux état !

oO0Oo

Quinze étages plus haut, et après avoir fait au moins quinze pauses entre chaque, nous arrivâmes enfin devant une immense porte richement décorée. Je pus enfin souffler et me détendre carrément. Non, parce que j'avais vu que les escaliers continuaient toujours plus haut, mais là je crois que je serais morte avant la fin d'une insuffisance cardiaque. Je n'étais pas habituée à tant d'exercice physique.

Conan le Barbare, quant à lui, n'avait eu aucune compassion pour la pauvre mortelle que j'étais. Il ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois vers moi pour savoir comment j'allais, comme si mon état l'indifférait totalement. Saleté d'elfe ! Toujours sans me regarder, il ouvrit la porte avant de me laisser passer. Avisant un fauteuil aussi confortable que providentiel, je dus me retenir pour ne pas me jeter dessus.

— Vous n'êtes pas bien endurante, _Aranel_ , dit enfin Conan de sa voix basse et profonde.

— Oh Mon Gieu ! m'écriai-je tout en mimant de la main une grande frayeur, vous avez parlé ! Vite qu'on l'écrive dans les annales du manoir ! C'est un miracle !

Je venais de me moquer de son attitude, mais cela sembla glisser sur lui comme sur les ailes d'un canard. Nullement touché, il haussa seulement un sourcil avant de se poster sur le côté droit de la porte. Le voir ainsi me donna quelques sueurs froides. Il était terriblement effrayant, surtout qu'il ne me lâchait pas des yeux.

Mal à l'aise, je décidai de l'ignorer en pensant à autre chose. Par curiosité, je me mis à observer l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

Je dus admettre que cette pièce immense, bien que sobre dans sa décoration, était plutôt chaleureuse. Une immense baie vitrée donnait une vue imparable sur les paysages de... De... Je ne connaissais pas avec exactitude le lieu où je me trouvais, à moins que ce ne soit Valinor tout simplement. Galadriel m'avait donné le nom de la capitale mais je ne l'avais pas retenu. Oubliant ma sourde envie de faire la carpette sur le fauteuil confortable qui semblait m'appeler de toutes ses forces, la curiosité me poussa une nouvelle fois à regarder un peu plus autour de moi.

De fait, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni Conan s'avancer jusqu'à moi.

— Bonjour mon enfant, dit une voix féminine au timbre si claire qu'il en paraissait presque surnaturel.

De surprise, je sursautai violemment avant de pousser un petit couinement tout en posant une main tremblante sur mon pauvre petit cœur bien malmené.

Une fois calmée, je regardai les nouveaux arrivants et poussai une nouvelle exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant l'homme que j'avais vu avant de débarquer ici.

— Vous ! m'écriai-je.

— Je t'avais dit que nous nous reverrions bientôt.

L'homme et la femme n'étaient pas des elfes, mais une chose était certaine, ils n'étaient pas non plus humains. Chose encore plus surprenante, ils ne m'effrayaient pas... Et pourtant, croyez-moi, ils avaient tout pour !

Leur taille devait avoisiner facilement les deux mètres dix, deux mètres vingt à tout casser. Non, je n'exagérais rien. J'avais trouvé Conan super grand, mais il paraissait presque petit à leurs côtés. De plus, il émanait de leur corps une drôle de lumière d'un bleu quasi électrique. Sans parler de leurs yeux aux pupilles presque irréelles. Comme à notre première rencontre, lui n'avait pas changé, je me focalisai donc sur sa compagne et écarquillai les yeux quand je découvris que sa chevelure n'était pas d'un beau noir d'ébène, mais bel et bien d'un bleu outremer presque noir sur lequel semblait briller mille éclats d'étoiles en mouvement. Incroyable !

Toute à mon incroyable découverte, je ne me rendis pas compte qu'ils faisaient de même avec moi, et tout cela sous l'œil impassible du barbare elfique qui semblait s'être figé en statue de marbre.

Notre inspection mutuelle aurait pu durer des heures mais la femme à la drôle de chevelure s'avança vers moi, un sourire lumineux se peignant sur son visage.

— Elenwë, je suis si heureuse de pouvoir enfin te revoir, ma douce, ma chère enfant.

Encore cette _Elenwë_ , qu'est-ce qu'ils m'agaçaient à vouloir à tout prix changer mon identité, entre ça et Thranduil qui m'avait prise un temps pour sa femme... Ne surtout plus penser à lui au risque de finir par me ridiculiser en fondant en larmes devant ces êtres incroyables.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous persistez à m'appeler par ce nom, mais je m'appelle Cerise Martin, répliquai-je vertement.

La femme s'avança encore vers moi et se pencha avant de passer ses deux mains sur mon visage. Elles étaient douces et incroyablement chaudes.

— Nous savons tout ceci, mon enfant. Tes parents se nomment Georges et Hélène Martin, vivant dans une partie lointaine et parallèle d'Arda, un autre monde d'un autre siècle sur des millénaires avancés...

Je secouai la tête pour qu'elle me relâche. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait, comment pouvait-elle savoir d'ailleurs ? A moins que...

— C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé dans ce monde de fous ? Je veux rentrer chez moi ! S'il vous plaît !

Autant se montrer polie. Je n'avais pas envie d'éveiller leur fureur.

— Oui, c'est bien nous, répondit l'homme. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est aussi nous qui t'avons envoyée à Georges et Hélène Martin. Le monde d'où tu viens n'est pas celui dans lequel tu es née.

— Heu... Je ne comprends absolument pas ce que vous me dites. Vous pouvez vous exprimer plus clairement ? demandai-je, le cœur battant.

Une partie de moi pensait avoir saisi, mais l'autre se rebellait même à cette idée. C'était impossible et complètement farfelu !

— Ce que mon époux essaie de te dire, c'est que tu es née ici. Que ton destin n'est pas sur cette Terre qui t'a vu grandir mais bel et bien parmi nous, auprès des tiens.

Je refusais de croire à ces conneries. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Je n'avais rien d'elfique ni de magique, ni de quoique ce soit en commun avec les habitants de ce monde !

— Il doit y avoir erreur, c'est impossible ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous !

Les deux époux, puisqu'apparemment ils l'étaient, se consultèrent du regard.

— Je suis Varda, épouse de Manwë et gardienne de la lumière et des Etoiles de ce monde, mais avant tout et pour toi, je suis celle qui t'a portée durant un an et mise au monde.

Mon cœur, à cette information, rata un battement. Comment pouvait-elle affirmer un truc pareil ? Je n'avais rien de commun avec eux. Je ne leur ressemblais même pas... Hormis mes cheveux qui auraient peut-être pu rivaliser avec ceux de certains elfes, je n'étais pas comme eux.

— Nous comprenons tes angoisses et ta perplexité. Tes années sur cette terre lointaine t'ont irrémédiablement changée. Tu es aussi humaine que n'importe quel être humain et pourtant coule en toi un sang bien différent. Depuis ton arrivée en Terre du Milieu, tu n'as cessé de te battre contre ta véritable nature, te créant ainsi de grandes faiblesses physiques et morales.

L'homme, Manwë avait dit cela d'un ton sans appel et je me souvins des fortes fièvres qui m'avaient assaillie lorsque j'étais à Mirkwood. Ce ne pouvait pas être à cause de ce qu'il disait. Si j'avais été malade, c'était parce que les cachots de Thranduil étaient insalubres et que...

— Ne te mens pas à toi-même, Elenwë, tu sais que c'est l'unique vérité. Depuis ton arrivée, nous n'avons jamais cessé de t'observer, de t'appeler à nous, de...

— Alors c'était vous ces voix que j'entendais dans ma tête ? m'exclamai-je d'un coup.

— Oui, répondit la dénommée Varda.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, et j'avoue que j'étais aussi complètement sonnée. Il fallait que je m'assoie quelque part, que je me repose, mais... seule. Je savais que je n'étais pas en mesure d'en entendre plus. Peut-être que ça marchait à merveille dans les fanfictions ou dans les histoires abracadabrantes mais là, il s'agissait de ma vie. Prise d'un doute, je me pinçais jusqu'au sang mais la douleur belle et bien là m'apprit que je ne délirais pas.

— Ashräm, interpella Manwë d'une voix douce, emmène ton _Aranel_ dans ses nouveaux appartements. Elle a besoin de repos et de réflexion. Ce que nous venons de lui apprendre représente beaucoup d'informations à digérer.

Le barbare, qui ne s'appelait finalement pas Conan — dommage, ça lui allait si bien —, s'inclina avant de tendre la main vers moi d'un geste doux.

N'ayant plus la force de quoique ce soit, je le suivis sans adresser le moindre regard à ces deux êtres qui étaient en train de bouleverser ma vie de bout en bout et sans aucune once de remord. Je savais que les elfes les considéraient comme des divinités ici-bas, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever ce sentiment d'injustice et de doute qu'ils m'inspiraient.

oO0Oo

Nous dûmes redescendre cinq étages avant que le guerrier ne me désigne une porte au fond d'un couloir éclairé par de petites lanternes. La lumière était si vive qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était fournie par de l'électricité. Mais je savais qu'il n'en n'était rien.

L'intérieur de la pièce était sobre, mais chaleureux. On était loin des chambres de princesses de contes de fées, mais ça me convenait tout à fait pour ce que j'avais envie de faire présentement. Je me ruai vers le lit avant de m'effondrer dessus et de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'avait pas pris, mais là, j'en avais franchement besoin et c'est avec douleur et soulagement que je me laissais aller à cet état de désespoir qui ne semblait plus me quitter depuis que j'étais arrivée dans ce pays de malheur.

L'elfe, cet Ashräm, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il était entré à ma suite. Lorsque je relevai la tête, une demi-heure après, il fronça carrément les sourcils en voyant mon visage ravagé par le chagrin et la détresse. Une partie de ma conscience se rappela que Thranduil avait réagi de la même façon la première fois qu'il m'avait vue avoir ce genre de crises. Penser à l'elfe qui m'avait abandonnée dans ce monde inconnu faillit avoir raison de moi car pour l'heure, je n'aspirais qu'à une chose : le réconfort de ses bras et sentir sa douce odeur de chèvrefeuille contre moi. Il me manquait tant !

De nouvelles larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux déjà bien rougis et gonflés.

— Vous êtes différente de ce à quoi je m'attendais, _Aranel_.

La voix grave, riche et profonde de mon compagnon d'infortune me rappela que je n'étais pas seule.

Me redressant, je m'assis sur le lit tout en m'essuyant sommairement les yeux avec une des manches de ma robe. Il ne me proposa pas de mouchoir ni ne m'apporta de verre d'eau. Non, il se contenta de me regarder d'un air doux et pénétrant. Me souvenant de ce qu'il venait de me dire, je faillis voir rouge.

— Vous m'en voyez navrée si je ne suis pas à la convenance de monsieur le barbare ! grognai-je, insultée par sa précédente réplique. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

Il tiqua au mot barbare et son regard se rembrunit d'un coup.

— Je vous sens fâché contre moi, continuai-je, surprise qu'il ne me réponde pas.

— Je ne le suis pas, _Aranel_. Vous êtes fatiguée et votre constitution fragile mérite que vous preniez un peu de repos.

Je le vis avancer vers moi, tendre la main puis... se raviser. Au lieu de cela, il me fit la révérence et partit sans un mot de plus, me laissant enfin seule. J'aurais du m'en sentir soulagée, d'être enfin débarrassée de lui mais... La solitude me pesa plus que tout. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? La soirée avait été des plus éprouvantes et, comprenant que je ne retournerais pas ce soir chez nos hôtes, je finis par m'allonger habillée sur le lit.

Décidément, je ne savais plus quoi penser de tout ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais l'impression de vivre une mauvaise farce.

Je me sentais perdue et plus seule que jamais. Impossible de ne pas penser à Thranduil dans un moment pareil. Mon cœur se serra à l'imaginer avec son épouse. M'avait-il déjà oubliée ? Reléguée aux oubliettes... Coulait-il des jours heureux avec son âme sœur ? Me retournant sur le côté, je me forçai à penser à autre chose... Mais ce fut dur... Toutefois, le sommeil finit par avoir raison de moi et m'emporta dans un monde sans rêve. Je n'en demandais pas tant, mais ce fut un véritable soulagement !

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'errais comme ces âmes en peine dans les cavernes de Mandos mais étrangement, je n'en avais que faire.

Le monde sur lequel j'avais construit mon passé puis mon présent s'était écroulé tel un château de cartes aux bases fragiles. J'avais du mal à accepter les révélations d'Elenna. Une partie de moi voulait croire à un mauvais rêve, une sorte de cauchemar aussi vicieux qu'intolérable... Et pourtant, il s'agissait bien de la vérité. La seule qui importait, mais je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à l'assimiler dans son entier. Comment l'aurais-je pu quand cela signifiait devoir remettre en question tout ce que j'avais appris, aimé ? Ni Legolas, ni moi ne méritions cela.

Tandis que je ruminais, j'errais sans fin dans ce lieu de mort, me demandant s'il ne serait pas préférable que je finisse, moi aussi, par quitter ce corps de chair et de sang devenu trop lourd à supporter.

Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre. Seule la noirceur des ténèbres semblait vouloir m'envelopper pour mieux m'étouffer.

Ne jamais me réveiller.

Un guerrier agissait-il ainsi ? Avais-je déjà franchi le seuil de la fleur de l'âge ? N'y avait-il donc aucune rédemption pour moi en ce monde ?

La vision d'une jeune fille blonde s'imposa à mon esprit. Souriante et malicieuse. Décontenancé, je finis toutefois par la chasser de ma tête. Elle n'avait rien à faire là. Elle méritait mieux... Tellement mieux.

Le temps ici sembla se figer... Mais je m'en moquais. Etais-je lâche ? Peu importait, après tout... Et le temps ? Le temps, passait inexorablement sans que je m'en préoccupe, sans que je m'en aperçoive...

Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Figé pour l'éternité.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Quatre putains de longs mois venaient de s'écouler et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle du retour de l' _Autre_. A croire qu'il était tellement occupé à se vautrer dans la luxure avec sa _pouff_ ' qu'il en avait oublié sa promesse à mon égard.

En fait, il m'avait totalement oubliée et ça me faisait mal au cœur de penser à ça.

— _Aranel_! me lança Ashräm, me sortant de mes tristes pensées, regardez où vous mettez les pieds.

Avisant le sol de terre battue, je vis quelques petites mottes éparses qui auraient pu me faire tomber la tête la première. Vu mon état et ma maladresse avérée, il valait mieux éviter, c'était certain.

— Merci, dis-je à ma baby-sitter attitrée tout en caressant mon ventre qui s'arrondissait doucement mais sûrement.

Du temps avait coulé sous les ponts depuis mon arrivée ici. J'avais toujours du mal à admettre que j'étais, _en quelque sorte_ , la fille des deux Valar les plus adorés et respectés de Valinor, que les autres me considéraient un peu comme leur nièce... Bref, que j'étais ici quelqu'un, alors que plus les jours avançaient et plus je n'aspirais qu'à une chose : retourner dans le monde qui m'avait vue grandir.

Ce n'était pas égoïste mais réaliste. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais censée m'extasier et hurler ma joie de vivre — avec des cœurs dans les yeux — dans une sorte de conte de fées que je devais l'accepter pour autant.

Avisant l'elfe colossal à côté de moi, je poussai un petit soupir de frustration. S'il y avait une chose à dire sur lui, c'était qu'il était peu loquace. Cependant, j'en étais venue à véritablement l'apprécier. Il était gentil avec moi et quand il pensait que je ne le voyais pas, il me lançait des regards empreints de bien plus de douceur qu'il n'y mettrait jamais dans ses attitudes.

Au fur et à mesure, j'avais réussi à glaner auprès d'autres elfes de Valimar, la capitale de Valinor — Je m'étais renseignée depuis — dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, quelques informations sur lui. Ashräm avait été recueilli alors qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait adulte par Manwë lui-même. Ashräm était vieux, très vieux et ses blessures, il les devait à l'attaque des Ñoldor contre les Teleri, peuple auquel il appartient, lors de leur exode vers la Terre du Milieu.

Depuis, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et parlait peu. Ses blessures étaient autant physiques que psychiques et... Sans doute à cause des hormones, j'avais pleuré comme une madeleine en apprenant ce grand drame qui avait secoué son existence. Toute sa famille était morte et il avait même vu sa mère se faire trancher la gorge sous ses yeux. Quelle horreur ! J'en tremblais encore rien qu'à y penser.

Bien sûr, jamais je ne me serais permise d'étaler ma compassion à son encontre ni de la lui témoigner... Je tenais à la vie !

— Vous me paraissez bien songeuse, _Aranel_ , dit l'objet de mes pensés tout en passant sa large main bardée de cicatrices contre mon dos douloureux.

— Pas plus que d'habitude, et pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas m'appeler par mon prénom ? dis-je en me retournant vers lui, les poings sur mes hanches qui s'épanouissaient à vue d'œil.

— Elenwë... répondit-il de sa voix forte et grave.

— Non ! m'exaspérais-je. Pas ça, mon véritable prénom !

— Il l'est.

— Non, grognai-je, mécontente, je m'appelle Cerise. C. E . R. I . S . E

Ashräm secoua la tête, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Chez lui, sourire s'apparentait à un miracle de Noël et je n'étais pas sûr que les elfes en connaissent le concept. Dommage ! Peut-être un jour devrais-je leur en parler... Histoire de !

— La Cerise, reprit-il, est un fruit que l'on mange et non le nom qui sied à une princesse.

J'avais besoin de me défouler un peu et c'est furieuse que je lui rétorquai :

— Ça suffit avec ça, je ne suis pas une princesse !

Je me désignai de la tête aux pieds :

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une princesse ? Non ! De plus, Elenwë ne devrait même pas être mon prénom au vu de vos sacro-saintes légendes puisque c'est celui de ma première génitrice ! Donc, j'étais, je suis et serai Cerise. Cerise ! Cerise et encore Cerise ! Nom de fruit ou pas, je m'en contrefiche, non mais !

Loin de s'énerver, il combla la distance qui nous séparait et se pencha lentement vers moi.

— Vous énerver n'est pas bon pour l'enfant que vous portez, Elenwë, ni pour vous.

Il accentua exprès le nom d'Elenwë et, comme par magie, je me mis à rire comme une idiote, ce qui eut pour effet de le déstabiliser. Foutues hormones.

Décidant de l'ignorer, j'accélérai le pas quand nous arrivâmes devant une sorte de chaumière plutôt bien agencée. Un bruit de marteau frappant sur du métal parvint jusqu'à nos oreilles. Intriguée, je contournai la bâtisse pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un géant torse nu et luisant de sueur en plein labeur. Ashräm arriva quelques secondes après-moi.

— Nous ne devrions pas être ici, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille mais peine perdue car le forgeron l'avait entendu.

— Au contraire, c'est un plaisir que de rencontrer enfin l' _Aranel_ de Valimar, répondit l'homme en se tournant vers nous, un sourire carnassier éclairant sa figure légèrement rougie par le feu.

Je fus surprise par l'allure qu'il arborait. Il avait les cheveux plutôt court et blond foncé. Son visage splendide était agrémenté d'une barbe fine se terminant par un bouc. Sa stature, de part son travail, était impressionnante et, étant fan des joueurs de rugby, je dus m'avouer qu'il était loin de me laisser insensible.

L'homme reposa son marteau et lança un seau d'eau sur l'âtre d'où s'échappaient maintenant des volutes de fumées épaisses. Avisant Ashräm du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'il avait croisé les bras tout en fixant avec respect le forgeron qui terminait de s'essuyer le front avec un linge, avant de récupérer une chemise en flanelle qu'il enfila avec aisance pour être plus décent. Dommage, je l'aimais bien torse nu, moi.

— Alors, que fait l' _Aranel_ fraîchement débarquée de la Terre du Milieu en pleine campagne alors qu'elle pourrait tranquillement se prélasser dans la demeure du vénérable et non moins vénéré Manwë Sulimo ?

Je lâchai un soupir d'exaspération en entendant cette question maintes fois dites à demi-mot autour de moi depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. Comme si le fait d'avoir eu une naissance hors norme et de l'apprendre avait fait de moi quelqu'un d'autre. On me prenait vraiment pour une bille et je n'étais pas certaine d'apprécier.

— C'est marrant, commençais-je tout en le détaillant sans aucune vergogne — C'est qu'il était vraiment à croquer ! — mais cela va faire plus de quatre mois que j'ai débarqué ici et vous savez quoi ? Je ne me sens pas plus différente qu'avant. Ah ! Si ! J'ai pris du ventre, mais ça je n'y peux pas grand chose. Mais non, l'Aranel, comme vous dites, n'a pas envie de se prélasser, en fait elle ne veut qu'une chose : rentrer chez elle en _Terre tout court_ !

— Elenwë, m'avertit Ashräm d'une voix sourde.

— Cerise ! Je suis Cerise, bordel ! C'est pas difficile à comprendre... Si ?!

Je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter et le forgeron, loin d'être courroucé, semblait au contraire plutôt enchanté.

— Intéressant, répliqua-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas comme toutes ses elfines qui arrivent par le port...

— Peut-être parce que je n'en suis pas une ! dis-je vertement. Non, mais il m'avait bien regardée ?

Parce que oui, on avait beau me rabâcher que j'étais la fille légitime et reconnue des deux Valar les plus aimés de Valinor, ça ne changeait pas le fait que... Eh bien j'étais humaine ! Quel beau pied de nez. J'en jubilais encore, dites donc !

— C'est exact, répondit l'homme qui rangea ces ustensiles sans plus m'accorder un regard. Vous n'avez rien d'une elfine ... En fait, c'est cela qui est le plus étrange chez vous, c'est que malgré tout ce qu'on a pu vous dire, vous vous obstinez à vouloir être simplement ... Humaine.

— Et c'est mal ?

— Non, c'est inattendu, mais pas "mal"...

— Alors peut-être vous êtes-vous trompé de personne ? Je ne suis sans doute pas cette _Aranel_ que tout ce pays semblait attendre comme une sorte "d'Elue".

Le forgeron partit d'un grand éclat de rire avant d'enfiler un long manteau richement décoré.

— Non pas comme une élue, me dit-il, juste comme une enfant chèrement attendue par toute sa grande famille. Vous devriez être moins braquée sur cette vérité qui vous dérange tant. Sans le vouloir, vous faites du mal à ceux qui ont à cœur votre bien être, petite fille. Ne donnez pas une image négative de vous-même et ne fermez pas la porte de votre cœur à ces personnes qui ne vous veulent que du bien.

Il se détourna alors de nous pour aller récupérer un cheval d'une taille gigantesque avant de l'enfourcher.

— Attendez ! criai-je, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

— Nous nous reverrons bientôt, petite fille. En attendant, attendrissez-vous un peu.

Et il nous planta là dans un énorme nuage de poussière.

— Mais quel malpoli, marmonnai-je irritée, il aurait pu me dire son nom.

— Il s'agissait du grand Aulë, répondit Ashräm qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

— Aulë ?

— Il s'agit d'un des Valar les plus puissants après vos parents...

Hormis mes "parents" et Estë, je n'avais rencontré aucun autre de ces pseudos dieux. Les Valar étaient vénérés par les elfes comme des divinités mais Varda m'avait assuré qu'ils n'étaient que d'humbles serviteurs d'Ilúvatar. Quand je voyais les regards de certains elfes depuis qu'ils savaient qui j'étais... Je n'étais pas sûre qu'ils soient tous du même avis qu'elle sur la question.

Depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'étais pas beaucoup sortie de ma nouvelle tanière, trop sidérée pour aller affronter ce monde qui me dévisageait avec des yeux d'adoration. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'autant de ferveurs. Quand j'avais revu Finlenn et Tamril, ces derniers s'étaient carrément excusés à plat ventre du comportement qu'ils avaient eu à mon égard.

Bande de cons ! C'est moi, Cerise ! Malgré cette nouvelle, je suis toujours la même. Bon, cela dit, je m'étais quand même regardée sous toutes les coutures pour voir si je n'avais pas changé et force était de constater qu'hormis ma poitrine qui me faisait un mal de chien et mon ventre qui semblait de plus en plus ballonné, je ne m'étais pas transformée en sylphide à la magie digne de l'autre illuminée de service*. Non, j'étais Cerise et resterais Cerise vraisemblablement, et ce n'était pas en me donnant de l _'Aranel_ ou du Elenwë à tout bout de champ que ça allait changer quoique ce soit. C'est que j'étais têtue et surtout... Humaine.

Le retour à _Taniquetil's House_ , comme je l'appelais, se passa sans encombre. Ashräm était aussi bavard qu'une tombe scellée et cela me convenait tout à fait. Depuis qu'on me l'avait collé dans les pattes, il ne me quittait plus. Son rôle oscillait entre le garde du corps personnel, le guide et la nounou. Cependant, plus, je passais du temps en sa compagnie et plus il m'intriguait. Il semblait être pas mal craint parmi les elfes et se mêlait rarement aux autres. J'avais tenté d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui mais c'était comme tenter de faire un trou dans un mur en béton armé... Impossible !

L'avantage de me focaliser sur lui, c'était que je pensais un peu moins à Thranduil, à savoir que j'étais passée de quelques secondes à quelques minutes. Cela dit, difficile d'oublier l'homme, enfin l'elfe qui faisait battre votre cœur. Sans parler de ces maudits rêves... Et certains étaient loin d'être chastes. Si je ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire mourir de désir... Je lui en voulais d'autant plus. Il m'avait fait entrevoir quelque chose dont j'avais du mal à me passer. Je pensais qu'avec cette grossesse, mon envie de lui s'estomperait, mais au contraire, il n'avait fait que le renforcer comme si mes hormones me criaient que j'avais besoin de lui pour continuer à vivre. C'était débile mais je m'en étais tout de même ouverte auprès d'Estë et sa réponse ne m'avait pas forcément plu.

— _Les elfes ont besoin de communier entre eux lors d'une grossesse, m'avait-elle répondu. Une elfine a besoin de son compagnon car c'est lui qui lui communique une partie de sa force et renforce son Hröa avec son Fëa. C'est très important pour le bien-être de la future mère et de l'enfant à naître._

— _Mais je ne suis pas une elfine, juste ... Moi !_

— _Cela peu importe car l'âme de cet enfant qui grandit en toi en est un._

— _Ça va être compliqué, je sens..._

— _Non petite étoile, nous serons là pour toi... A défaut de ce compagnon qui n'est pas à tes côtés..._

Finlenn n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de celui qui restait son Seigneur et Roi. Personne n'en avait eu, d'ailleurs. Il semblait avoir tout simplement disparu de la surface de Valinor. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il soit parti sans même dire au revoir à ceux de son peuple. Même pour retrouver cette épouse dont la mort l'avait irrémédiablement changé.

Une partie au fond de moi espérait qu'au moins lui était heureux parce que moi, je ne l'étais pas du tout. J'avais tout perdu quand on m'avait arrachée à mon monde, et puis Thranduil m'avait fait apprécier la Terre du Milieu par sa simple présence... Et il y avait eu Liamarë, Legolas, Haldir, Gabrielle et mon cher Gimli. Je les avais tous perdus en suivant Thranduil, pensant que nous aurions encore quelques jours heureux ensemble mais... Il n'était plus là et j'étais de nouveau seule.

Allongée sur mon lit, je sentis les larmes perler aux coins de mes paupières. Je me sentais si seule ici... On avait beau me mettre sur un piédestal, je n'en voulais pas, j'aurais tout donné, mon nouveau statut, cette destinée de merde pour être encore un peu avec celui qui me manquait tant.

Je l'aimais et il était parti. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal, si mal...

Perdue dans mon chagrin, je finis par me rouler en boule tout en pleurant celui que je n'avais plus.

Je ne le voyais pas, mais Ashräm se tenait au pied de mon lit, le visage et les poings crispés.

— _Aranel_.

...

oO0Oo

.*.*.*.*.

oO0Oo

Beaucoup plus loin, dans les cavernes du gardien des âmes, un elfe tomba à terre, lacéré par la peine et le chagrin incommensurable qui lui rongeaient le cœur. Námo se sentait désolé pour cette âme qui avait su garder une certaine pureté dans son cœur malgré les millénaires et les horreurs qu'il avait vécues.

Il pensait avoir aimé d'un amour fou et l'être en retour. Il avait été trompé et pourtant alors que la vérité était là devant lui, il continuait à se leurrer lui-même dans un océan de désespoir aussi intense qu'incommensurable. Námo n'allait pas l'aider car lui seul devait trouver le chemin vers la lumière qui le sortirait à jamais des ténèbres qu'il appelait si chèrement à lui.

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- L'autre illuminée de service : heum, il s'agit de Galadriel bien sûr !

\- Je ne le fais pas exprès mais Cerise est fan de rugby. Ce soir il y a un match France/Ecosse à ne pas louper ! Parce que oui, le sport c'est beau... aheum...


	39. Un Retour Inattendu

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 38 est en ligne !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **38**

 **Un Retour Inattendu**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je sentis des lèvres, chaudes, douces et légèrement humides se poser sur les miennes. Les yeux clos, je poussai un petit gémissement avant de l'étreindre contre moi. Mon cœur s'apaisa en reconnaissant son odeur de chèvrefeuille. Enfin il m'était revenu, je n'osais y croire. Soupirant contre lui, je m'écartai légèrement avant de relever mes paupières encore lourdes de sommeil.

Un lent sourire me vint en découvrant le visage de l'être aimé.

— J'ai longtemps erré dans les ténèbres _Melda heri_ et alors que je me pensais irrémédiablement perdu, je vous ai trouvée.

— Thranduil, murmurai-je tout en caressant amoureusement son visage. Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir. Vous m'aviez abandonnée.

— Chut, dit-il doucement. Ne dites rien de plus.

Sans prévenir, il s'allongea auprès de moi tout en enfouissant son visage contre mon cou. C'était si bon de le retrouver.

Plusieurs secondes se dispersèrent dans la nuit avant qu'il ne se redresse légèrement et qu'il ne commence à délacer ma robe de nuit. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Mon besoin de lui était si fort que je suivis ce qu'il faisait sans en perdre une miette. Il avait l'air si concentré, si sérieux. Une fois ma robe totalement ouverte et dévoilant ma nudité, il commença à égrainer une pluie de petits baisers en partant de ma clavicule tout en descendant toujours plus bas. Mon souffle se bloqua quand il mit un temps d'arrêt sur mon ventre légèrement renflé. Il ne le savait pas, bien sûr, et ce n'était pas comme cela que j'aurai aimé qu'il le découvre.

— Thranduil, commençais-je, la voix chevrotante.

— _Mîr nín*_ , soupira t-il avant de revenir contre ma bouche.

Les mots que je voulais prononcer furent étouffés par toute la passion qu'il mit dans ce baiser. Comprenant que le temps n'était pas aux mots, je me laissai emporter par le désir qui me consumait doucement. J'avais tant envie de lui.

Notre union fut douce et passionnelle. Je sus qu'il avait compris pour le bébé car il fit attention à ne pas trop peser sur moi. Au fur et à mesure que la délivrance d'un orgasme éblouissant approchait, je me pris à rêver qu'il m'aimait. Si ce n'était pas entièrement, du moins juste un peu ? La façon qu'il avait de me regarder, de me toucher, je me pris à y croire très fort...

Quand l'instant magique fut passé, je me sentis somnoler contre lui. Il ne cessait de me dire des choses en Sindarin, cela semblait si tendre et si doux... Pour la première fois depuis que nous étions amants, je me pris à regretter de ne pas avoir appris, de manière plus sérieuse, cette langue qui lui était si chère.

Je finis par m'assoupir quelques secondes, le ronronnement de ses paroles agissant sur moi comme un somnifère.

oO0Oo

Quand mes paupières papillotèrent quelques instants plus tard, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Prise d'un étrange sentiment, je me redressai vivement sur ma couche, haletante. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus nue. M'avait-il rhabillée entre temps ? Avisant la place à côté de moi, je compris que j'étais seule. Le ciel au dehors était bleu, je sus que la journée serait belle et chaude, et pourtant... Pourtant mon cœur avait froid, je me sentais glacée de la tête aux pieds.

Je compris non sans mal que tout ce que je venais de vivre avec lui n'avait été qu'un simple rêve. Pourtant, il avait eu l'air si réel que je n'avais pas douté un seul instant de sa véracité. Je sentais encore sur moi, l'odeur de chèvrefeuille si propre à mon elfe. Ses caresses m'avaient touchées plus que jamais... Cependant, ce n'était qu'un rêve... Un stupide rêve qui venait de se terminer brutalement, me ramenant à une réalité que j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à me rappeler.

Des larmes d'amertume coulèrent doucement sur mon visage puis, incapable de me retenir, je laissai échapper des sanglots qui me déchirèrent jusqu'à l'âme. Je me sentais mal, j'aimais et détestais tout à la fois cet elfe, cet homme qui m'avait tant donné et tout repris en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine. Il m'avait abandonnée et maintenant je me sentais plus seule et désemparée que jamais.

Je le voulais et ne voulais plus jamais le voir de ma vie. Je voulais le voir heureux mais aussi le voir connaître la souffrance qu'il m'infligeait.

J'étais amoureuse et je savais que jamais je ne pourrais m'enlever ce sentiment si beau et si ignoble à la fois.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? murmurai-je pour moi-même, ce n'est que de l'amour, ça devrait passer avec le temps... Pas me rendre aussi triste et malade. J'ai l'impression que s'il ne revient jamais, je finirai par en mourir !

A peine avais-je prononcé ces inepties que je me mis à rire de ma propre bêtise. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Où était passé la Cerise qui aurait mis une branlée à ces conneries et qui serait allée de l'avant ?

— Tu n'es plus seulement "humaine", petite _Aranel_ , dit la voix si particulière d'Estë qui me fit sursauter de surprise tant je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de visite à cette heure.

— Je suis humaine, marmonnai-je tout en m'accolant contre la tête du lit.

La Vala secoua la tête en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

— Depuis ton arrivée à Valinor, ton essence profonde reprend ses droits. Ce que tu ressens en ce moment n'est ni une ineptie ni quelque chose de non concevable. Tu as besoin du père de l'enfant que tu portes.

— C'est ridicule ! la coupai-je avec un rictus de dérision.

— Les humaines ne vivent pas l'amour et les relations charnelles comme les elfines. Quand ces dernières attendent un enfant, elles ne peuvent le porter sans l'aide de leur conjoint. La grossesse se vit à deux. Plus qu'une question d'étique, il en va de la survie de la mère et de l'enfant.

Je fronçai les sourcils tant ce qu'elle me disait n'avait aucun sens pour moi.

— Et en bon français, ça veut dire quoi ?

Le visage d'Estë se peignit d'un petit sourire triste.

— Cela signifie que tu as besoin du père de ton enfant. Quand cet elfe gris reviendra de sa quête personnelle, il devra prendre soin de vous deux. Je gage qu'il en sera plus qu'heureux et sans doute attristé de t'avoir laissée dans un tel état.

Songer à Thranduil m'apporta une nouvelle crise de larmes. Je me détestais d'être devenue aussi molle et sentimentale.

— Il s'en fiche, grognai-je entre deux sanglots. Entre sa bien-aimée femme et moi, il a choisi. Je serai seule et de toute façon, je ne veux plus jamais le voir, ni en vrai ni encore moins en peinture ! Je le hais !

J'entendis Estë soupirer avant de me caresser doucement les cheveux.

— Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais ensuite regretter, Elenwë, la vie est loin d'être toujours simple. Il faut savoir se battre pour ce en quoi nous croyons.

— Je m'appelle Cerise, putain ! criai-je tout en me dégageant brutalement de son étreinte.

Qu'elle soit une Vala, je m'en fichais éperdument, elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire la leçon. Je n'étais pas comme eux, ni comme les elfes. J'étais moi, c'est tout et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi aussi, je serais déjà rentrée en _Terre tout court_ et je me serai faite avorter dans l'heure.

Estë se leva. Son regard sur moi était un peu plus dur mais ça m'était bien égal.

— Tu es têtue, Elenwë mais il faudra bien un jour que tu acceptes ce que tu es. Sans doute n'aurions-nous dû jamais t'envoyer aussi longtemps là-bas mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Tu es fatiguée et je pense sincèrement que tu devrais apprendre à te détendre et faire confiance aux gens qui t'entourent ici. Nous ne te voulons que du bien. Ne l'oublie jamais. Quant à ce Thranduil, sache qu'un elfe n'abandonne jamais celle qu'il aime, encore moins celle qui attend son enfant. Ce n'est pas seulement une question de bravoure, c'est dans leur sang. C'est ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils font.

A peine avait-elle fini ce qu'elle avait à dire qu'elle sortit de ma chambre. Je l'avais irritée. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire après tout ?

oO0Oo

La journée promettait d'être plutôt morose. Je persistais à rester enfermée dans mes nouveaux appartements, trompant le temps en regardant à travers l'immense fenêtre du salon. Je savais qu'Ashräm se trouvait non loin de moi. Je me mis à soupirer.

— Vous n'en n'avez pas marre de me surveiller comme une enfant de trois ans qui ne saurait faire que des bêtises ?

— Une enfant aurait besoin de bien moins de surveillance que vous, _Aranel_.

J'avalai ma salive de travers en entendant ces paroles.

— Sympa, l'elfe ! Si ça vous embête tant que cela, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Avec simplement quelques mots, il avait le don de me rendre folle de rage. Le soucis avec Ashräm c'est que rien ni personne ne semblait jamais l'atteindre et c'était encore plus énervant.

— Je suis très bien ici, _Aranel_ , me répondit-il calmement. Vous ne devriez pas vous énerver, ce n'est pas bon dans votre état.

Je l'aimais bien mais là il me saoulait cordialement. Jugeant préférable de ne pas continuer dans cette voie, je le plantai là et sortis de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mes pas me portèrent jusqu'à une pièce fermée. Cette dernière me rappelait quelque chose. Fronçant les sourcils, je restais devant à tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ma mémoire de poisson rouge.

— Tu nous sembles bien songeuse, _ma fille_ , me dit la voix trop irréelle du Vala Manwë.

J'avais encore du mal à croire que cet être incroyable puisse être de ma famille... Non, rectification, je n'y croyais absolument pas, toutefois, cela ne m'empêcha pas de lui répondre :

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette porte et ces couloirs me rappellent quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Manwë me renvoya un sourire empreint d'une certaine tendresse.

— C'est parce qu'ici, petite étoile, tu es déjà venue, me répondit-il simplement.

Je faillis rire en entendant sa réponse digne d'un maître Yoda de pacotille... Cela dit, il devait être un équivalent de Maître Yoda, aussi sage et fort que lui. Oh oui, maître, apprenez-moi à contrôler la _Force_ et promis, je ne tomberai pas dans le côté obscur comme Dark Vador. Je serais un gentil petit _padawan_ tout plein de reconnaissance envers vos si précieux enseignements.

— Nous sommes ravis de constater que tu vas mieux, reprit-il sèchement, me sortant de mes pensées débiles.

Son regard s'était fait plus sévère et je compris qu'il m'avait "entendu". Au lieu d'être en colère, j'en rougis de honte.

— Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi mais... Je ne me souviens pas être venue ici ces derniers mois.

Le Vala pencha sa tête sur le côté.

— Ton _hröa_ , ton corps terrestre, n'y était jamais venu, c'est vrai, mais pas ton _fëa_. C'est ici que tu as eu l'immense honneur de rencontrer notre bon père Eru.

Je me souvins de ces rêves étranges et très surréalistes. Ma bouche se transforma en un beau O de surprise.

— Il ne s'agissait pas juste de simples rêves ?

— Non pas. Notre bon père voulait faire la connaissance de cet être né de la compassion des Valar.

Me rappeler le peu d'effort que j'avais fournis à croire ce que ce vieil homme me racontait me mit assez mal à l'aise. J'espérais qu'il ne me verrait pas présentement... Ni jamais !

Manwë se mit à rire et, chez lui, le rire sonnait presque de manière très effrayante. Un truc à vous donner des sueurs froides.

— Eru voit et sait tout, petite étoile, il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses lui cacher car après tout, il est le père de toute chose en ce monde, et bien au-delà.

Bien que prononcé sur le ton de la conversation, ces mots sonnaient vraiment comme un avertissement. Comprenant, que je ne pourrais pas me mesurer à lui, je baissai la tête et au moment où je la relevai, je fus surprise de constater qu'il n'était plus là. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu partir ! A moins qu'il ne se soit évaporé tout simplement.

oO0Oo

L'après-midi arriva à une vitesse affolante et, prise d'une envie subite de sortir, je me décidai à chercher ma "nounou personnelle" pour lui dire que j'allais me rendre en ville.

— C'est une excellente initiative, _Aranel_ , répondit Ashräm. Si vous le permettez, je connais un endroit qui pourrait vous plaire et vous changer les idées.

— Pourquoi pas, dis-je avec une ébauche de sourire.

C'est ainsi que nous nous rendîmes dans les Jardins de Valimar et je restai un moment interdite devant la splendeur des lieux. Cela semblait si... féerique, presque surréaliste ! Par certains aspects, cela me rappela les jardins de la femme de Thranduil à Mirkwood. Repenser à cette période de mon existence me serra la poitrine. C'était aussi là-bas que j'avais perdu ma virginité. A l'époque, mon cœur m'appartenait toujours mais j'avais beau essayer, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ces instants, même s'ils n'avaient rien eu de géniaux, j'en convenais.

Ashräm, conscient de mon besoin de solitude, resta à distance, me laissant parcourir à loisir les allées de fleurs quand mon regard tomba sur deux personnes, deux elfes assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils se tenaient la main et l'elfe brun semblait dire des choses à l'elfe blonde qui regardait au loin sans jamais se tourner vers lui.

Je n'osais les déranger mais l'elfe dut me voir car il se leva, caressa doucement la tête de sa compagne avant de partir dans ma direction. J'allais m'enfuir quand nos yeux se croisèrent. C'était trop tard et je me sentis rougir de honte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que je les épiais.

— Bien le bonjour _Aranel_ Elenwë, me dit-il en me saluant poliment.

— Bonjour, marmonnai-je.

J'étais gênée, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je les espionnais, lui et sa femme.

— Souhaiteriez-vous faire un bout de chemin avec moi ? me proposa-t-il gentiment, ce que je ne pus lui refuser.

— Pourquoi pas, balbutiai-je.

Pendant que nous marchions côte à côte, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée. S'il y avait une chose que l'on pouvait dire de lui, c'était qu'il était très beau, encore plus que ses deux fils, Elladan et Elrohir. Il se dégageait de lui une aura et une prestance vraiment intimidante.

— A quoi pensez-vous, _Aranel_ ? me demanda-t-il en me lançant un coup d'œil bienveillant.

— Je me disais juste que vous étiez bien plus jeune et beau que le Elrond des films de Peter Jackson, commençai-je en souriant. J'adore _Hugo Weaving_ mais il faut quand même avouer que physiquement, il est loin de vous rendre justice.

Ma comparaison le surpris et il se retourna vers moi, tout en me dévisageant avec intérêt.

— Vous êtes bien étrange mais j'ai effectivement entendu dire que vous veniez d'un monde bien différent du notre.

— On vous a bien renseigné et sachez que de là d'où je viens, vos vies sont des histoires relatées dans des roman et transposés ensuite au cinéma.

— Votre monde vous manque-t-il ?

— Affreusement, répondis-je avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix, cependant, ce n'était pas de mon monde dont je me languissais en ce moment.

— L'amour peut prendre divers chemin, reprit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Il peut être apaisant ou bien au contraire éreintant. Il n'est jamais aisé d'aimer et pourtant, c'est ce qui nous rend entier... Bien que parfois, le sort tente à s'acharner contre les plus purs d'entre nous.

Sa voix s'était voilée, et je ressentis toute la tristesse qui émanait de ce simple aveu. J'en compris la raison quand je vis qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur la belle elfe qui était resté assise sur son banc, un peu plus loin. J'avais entendu dire que sa femme avait été attaquée, en Terre du Milieu par une bande d'Orques et qu'ils l'avaient torturée sur plusieurs jours...

— Elle ne s'en ai jamais remise, dis-je prudemment.

— Celebrian, mon épouse, a longuement souffert et malheureusement son _fëa_ , son esprit, n'a jamais pu se remettre totalement des horreurs dont elle a été la victime. Valinor lui a tout de même permis de se reposer sans craindre la menace d'une nouvelle attaque. Cependant, elle ne sera plus jamais la même, habitée par des fantômes dont je ne peux l'en défaire.

Elrond baissa la tête et je compris qu'il était lui-même malheureux de ce constat. J'eus l'envie de le réconforter mais je ne le connaissais pas assez pour m'y risquer.

— Vous avez le cœur pur, _Aranel_ , et je remercie les Valar d'avoir eu l'immense honneur de vous rencontrer.

A ces mots, je fus prise d'une crise de rire qui le décontenança totalement.

— Désolée, dis-je, suffocant presque, mais c'est plutôt moi qui suis chanceuse d'avoir pu vous parler. Vous savez, je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine perdue dans un monde extraordinaire qu'elle a encore du mal à concevoir.

— Votre corps est certes de nature humaine, ce que nous avons du mal à comprendre mais je puis vous assurer que vous êtes bien plus que ce que vous vous évertuez à penser. Vous êtes très jeune et avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et sur ce monde tout autant que sur vous-même.

A ces mots, mon malaise revint encore plus fort. Je ne voulais pas être cette princesse, ça sonnait tellement faux...Et ridicule !

Voyant Ashräm qui m'attendait près d'un rosier blanc, je décidai de retourner auprès de lui. Ma bonne humeur était sur le point de s'envoler et je n'avais pas envie d'en faire payer les frais à Elrond. C'était un elfe sage, alors que moi-même j'étais loin de l'être.

Le retour se fit dans un silence pesant. D'ordinaire, j'aimais asticoter ce grand guerrier peu bavard qui me servait de baby-sitter mais là, je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer vite et m'enfouir sous une tonne de couvertures pour ne plus jamais sortir de mon lit...

 _Pouvoir oublier._

— Pourquoi cet accès de tristesse, _Aranel_ ?

Je poussai un soupir en entendant la voix basse d'Ashräm.

— Parce que j'en ai envie ! lâchai-je sèchement avant d'accélérer le pas.

Nous arrivâmes au palais en peu de temps et tandis que je me dirigeais vers les escaliers, une des elfes Vanya de Varda m'interpela.

— _Aranel_ , avança-t-elle de sa voix douce et rassurante, un visiteur vous demande audience.

— Audience ? répétai-je un peu bêtement.

Ça voulait dire quoi, d'abord ? Et qui pouvait bien vouloir me voir ? Puis je pensai à Tamril ou bien encore à quelqu'un que je pouvais connaître et c'est curieuse que je m'avançais jusqu'à la salle où se trouvais ce fameux visiteur.

— Il parait que vous voulez me voir ? dis-je en entrant avec une certaine désinvolture.

Cependant, quand je vis la longue chevelure blonde de l'étranger, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et quand il se retourna vers moi, il s'arrêta totalement.

— Cerise ? me dit-il. Est-ce bien vous ?

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Ce rêve était d'un tel réalisme que je ne doutai pas qu'il fût vrai un seul instant. Je pouvais encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres et de sa peau sur ma bouche. Elle m'était apparue encore plus belle et lumineuse qu'auparavant. Comment avais-je pu l'abandonner ainsi ?

Si ce songe était un cadeau d'Irmo, ce que je ne pouvais remettre en question, je me devais de me hâter à rentrer auprès d'elle. Je l'avais vu épanouie, un enfant niché au creux de son ventre et, bien qu'humaine, je pressentis qu'elle avait terriblement besoin de moi.

Me redressant et m'époussetant avec empressement, je me mis à courir entre les dédales de roches. Les esprits de Mandos tentèrent bien de me barrer la route mais cette fois-ci, j'avais la conviction que mon destin n'était pas de dépérir en ces lieux. Mon temps n'était pas venu et à tout le moins, j'espérais qu'il n'arrive jamais !

Ce regain d'énergie, je le devais aux Valar qui, dans leur grande mansuétude, m'avait montré la voie même si je savais que rien ne serait acquis une fois là-bas. Je ne savais pas quel destin nous attendait, je ne savais même pas si ma petite humaine était celle qui deviendrait ma compagne éternelle... Et au vu de sa mortalité, je ne me faisais pas d'illusion mais... peu m'importait à cette heure, je me devais de me dépêcher.

Comme par miracle, je passai une arche embrumée qui me propulsa vers l'extérieur des Cavernes de Mandos. Je n'étais pas du même côté que lorsque j'y étais entré mais un cheval attendait, semble-t-il, mon bon vouloir.

Mon empressement à la retrouver ne semblait avoir aucune limite et je me mis à galoper comme si je courrais après ma propre vie. Je laissais derrière moi des millénaires de souvenirs mais je compris une chose : jamais je ne pourrais ni oublier, ni enterrer l'amour que je portais à Elenna. Nous nous étions appartenus l'un à l'autre bien trop longtemps pour que je puisse l'oublier ainsi. Bien qu'amer de cette découverte qui venait de bouleverser mon existence, je me devais d'avancer. Pour celle que je considérais comme ma compagne actuelle et pour cet enfant à naître que j'avais vu en rêve. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais parti et espérais que le songe était un fait du futur et non du présent. Je ne pouvais concevoir de l'avoir laissée aussi longtemps démunie.

oOoOo

Quand les portes de la Capitale de Valimar furent à portée de mes yeux, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. D'ici une petite heure, j'aurais franchi le gué. Je n'avais pris aucun temps de repos. J'en avais pris bien assez chez Mandos.

Je remerciai ma monture en Sindarin et l'encourageai pour quelques efforts supplémentaires en lui promettant autant d'attention qu'elle en méritait pour cette chevauchée interminable.

Une fois arrivé dans la Capitale, je me dirigeai vers le centre ville encore plein d'animation malgré l'heure tardive.

— Veuillez m'excuser, hélai-je un badaud, ne sauriez-vous pas où ont pris refuge les elfes sylvestres de la forêt d'Eryn Lasgalen venus de la Terre du Milieu ?

Ce dernier me regarda perplexe avant de se retourner vers sa compagne.

— Nous ne saurions vous le dire, messire, mais tout ce que nous savons des elfes sylvestres arrivés récemment en Valinor, c'est que le capitaine de leur garde et son compagnon, ont pris demeure à l'auberge de _l'Etoile du Sud_.

Il devait probablement s'agir de Finlenn et Tamril. Assurément, je ne doutais pas de trouver ma petite humaine en leur compagnie. Il fallait que je me hâte.

— Et où se trouve cette auberge, gente dame ? demandai-je poliment et déjà impatient de les retrouver.

— Elle se trouve à deux kilomètres d'ici, répondit-elle en pointant un doigt sûr.

Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête, en posant une main sur mon cœur avant de les planter là.

Quand l'auberge fut en vue, je descendis prestement de mon cheval qui fut vite récupéré par un garçon d'écurie, un elfe des lieux qui me souhaita la bienvenue et me montra l'entrée d'un signe de tête.

Pressé comme jamais, j'entrai à l'intérieur et parcourus la salle des yeux avant de tomber sur mes deux gardes, Finlenn et Tamril. Ces derniers semblaient en grande conversation. C'est sans attendre que je me ruai vers eux.

— Où est-elle ? demandai-je sans m'embarrasser du moindre signe de politesse.

Finlenn releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut son seigneur et roi.

— Majesté ! s'exclama-t-il, nous parlions justement de vous. Nous ne pensions jamais vous revoir, à tout le moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

— Où est-elle ? répétai-je, me fichant éperdument de leurs états d'âmes.

— Elle n'est plus ici et sans doute jamais nous ne la reverrons, marmonna Tamril, qui venait de croiser les bras tout en me jetant un regard froid.

Je fronçai les sourcils devant ce manque évident de courtoisie mais me rappelai à temps que j'avais plus urgent pour l'heure.

— Que veut-il dire ? questionnai-je Finlenn.

Ce dernier lâcha un profond soupir de lassitude.

— Cerise nous a bien tous surpris. Et je pense qu'elle même a du être encore plus étonnée que nous tous réunis.

Tamril se mit à ricaner, ce qui m'agaça au plus haut point. Je ne comprenais rien.

— En termes plus clairs, Finlenn ?

— Votre précieuse maîtresse est retourné chez elle et a retrouvé ses parents... Ses véritables parents et là où elle se trouve, nous n'avons pas été conviés.

C'était Tamril qui venait de parler et je sentis ma poitrine se serrer d'une telle appréhension que je dus faire un suprême effort pour ne pas m'écrouler. Je me sentais si las.

— Ainsi elle a pu repartir dans son monde, soufflai-je atterré.

— Mon seigneur, reprit Finlenn qui lança un regard noir à l'attention de son bras droit, Tamril s'est mal exprimé. Veuillez le pardonner mais depuis le départ de Cerise, il est d'une humeur plutôt revêche.

Comprenant que Finlenn avait des choses à me dire, je fis un signe de main envers son acolyte pour qu'il nous laisse seuls. Je faillis voir rouge quand je le vis se lever non sans pousser un profond soupir. Depuis quand se montrait-il si peu affable envers son roi ?

— Encore une fois, veuillez l'excuser, me dit Finlenn, beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis votre départ.

Fatigué, je me passai une main sur le visage.

— Combien de temps suis-je parti ?

— Près de cinq mois, mon seigneur, avança-t-il prudemment.

Par tous les Valar, pensai-je, c'était bien pire que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ! Le temps, dans les cavernes de Mandos, avançait bien différemment d'ici. Il m'avait semblé être resté à peine quelques jours... Et encore !

— Donc Cerise se trouve chez elle, c'est bien cela ?

— Oui, elle l'est mais pas dans cet autre monde. Mon seigneur, il faut que vous sachiez que Cerise ne s'appelle pas vraiment Cerise ici...

— Elenwë ! dis-je en acquiesçant.

Oui, cela je le savais bien mais au-delà de son prénom, indéniablement elfique, je ne voyais pas qui elle pouvait être... Elle était humaine, c'était indéniable.

— Vous le saviez donc, soupira Finlenn et pourtant cela ne vous a pas empêché d'en faire votre maîtresse au risque d'essuyer le terrible courroux de tous les Valar réunis.

Il semblait déçu... mais surtout surpris.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que les Valar et Cerise ont à voir ensemble ?! De fait, Cerise était bien plus une compagne, voire une amante qu'une maîtresse !

Je me souvenais qu'elle avait toujours détesté ce terme qu'elle trouvait trop péjoratif.

Finlenn secoua la tête, désabusé.

— Cerise, enfin Elenwë est l'enfant chérie des Valar, mon Seigneur, la fille légitime de Manwë et Varda envoyée dans un autre monde pour la protéger et protéger Valinor des agissements de Melkor par l'intermédiaire de Sauron.

Je mis un moment à comprendre ce que venait de me dire Finlenn et, quand l'information arriva jusqu'à mon cerveau, je me mis à rire de dérision.

— C'est complètement stupide ! répliquai-je en m'essuyant les yeux. Qui vous a mis de telles sornettes en tête ? Elle ?! Je ne la pensais pas menteuse, finis-je par dire, un peu déçu qu'elle soit capable de tels boniments.

Le capitaine de ma garde roula des yeux presque effrayé en avisant quelque chose derrière moi.

— Ah, très jeune ami, vous ne devriez pas douter des paroles de votre compagnon, répondit une voix dans mon dos.

Avec stupéfaction, je vis un homme, et non un elfe, s'asseoir avec une certaine désinvolture sur le même banc que moi. Il avait une bière à la main et un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Comment des hommes pouvaient-ils vivre sur Valinor ?

Celui-ci semblait être un forgeron avec ses bottes et ses gans de cuir et pourtant, il semblait émaner de sa personne quelque chose de presque irréel. Il avait les cheveux blond foncés, coupés assez court avec une fine barbe se terminant en bouc sur son menton. Cependant, ce qui me permis de juger qu'il devait être plus qu'un simple forgeron fut le diadème qu'il avait sur le front et qui témoignait d'une certaine noblesse.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demandai-je prudemment.

— Notre _Aranel_ mérite le respect de tout ellon foulant Valinor, petit. Vous devriez apprendre à la respecter.

En entendant ces mots j'écarquillai un instant les yeux. Comment osait-il me parler de la sorte ? Oubliant mon instinct avisé qui m'ordonnait au silence, je ne pus retenir les mots qui suivirent.

— Ce n'est pas un simple petit humain, crachai-je dédaigneux, qui va me dire ce que je dois faire et ne dois pas faire et...

Tandis que Finlenn, faisait de grand geste à mon intention, je vis les gens de l'auberge se reculer tandis que l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus lourde.

— Vous ne devriez pas encourager mon courroux qui est déjà bien grand, enfant d'Ilúvatar ! Ici, vous n'êtes rien sinon un simple sujet de Valinor ! En plus d'être prompt aux erreurs, vous êtes imbu de votre personne au point d'en oublier de voir au delà de simples apparences. Vous êtes décevant, fils d'Oropher, et ne méritez aucunement notre _Aranel_.

Sur ces avertissements, il repartit sans un regard vers nous. Tétanisé et ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, je vis néanmoins les regards de compassion que me lançaient divers elfes non loin de moi.

— Félicitations Seigneur ! lança Tamril qui se trouvait accoudé à une autre table, vous venez d'énerver Aulë !

Aulë ? Cela ne se pouvait !

— Mon Seigneur, nous nous trouvons sur la terre des Valar et ceux-ci aiment se mêler aux gens de Valinor. Il s'agissait bien d'Aulë et non, Cerise n'est pas une menteuse. Elle était tout aussi surprise que vous et je ne doute pas que même aujourd'hui elle en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs au Taniquetil !

— Au Taniquetil ? repris-je en dévisageant Finlenn. Elle se trouve là-bas ?

Il acquiesça.

— Il faut que je m'y rende sur le champ !

Me levant d'un bond, je courus presque vers la porte non sans entendre un "bonne chance" pleins d'ironie de la part de Tamril.

Je me fichais de la chance, du courroux des Valar ou de n'être qu'un elfe à la vision parfois étriquée ! Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : la retrouver ! Je savais, non, j'avais la certitude qu'elle m'attendait, qu'elle avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin d'elle !

Trouver la montagne fut un jeu d'enfant. Cela fut moins le cas pour passer les grilles de la grande demeure des deux Valar les plus puissants de Valinor.

— Que voulez-vous, ellon ! demanda l'un des deux gardes qui se trouvaient à l'entrée.

— Je désire voir Ce... L' _Aranel_ , me repris-je _in extremis_.

Le garde, qui était lui-même un ellon, me toisa un moment avant d'aviser son compagnon. Quelques secondes plus tard, la grille s'ouvrit et je pus entrer.

Je laissai mon cheval au devant avant de gravir les marches. Sur le perron m'attendait une elfine à la beauté si grande que j'en fus quelque peu intimidé.

— Bien le bonjour à vous, messire, dit-elle. Que nous vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite en ces lieux sacrés ? Avez-vous été invité par les Valar ?

— Non, ma Dame, répondis-je, je suis Thranduil Oropherion et je voudrais voir ma compagne.

— Votre compagne ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

— Je demande audience auprès de l' _Aranel_ , c'est très important et je suis certain qu'elle sera ravie de me revoir, avançai-je d'une voix sûr car je ne doutais pas un seul instant que Cerise serait heureuse de mon retour...

L'elfine rentra dans la demeure, me laissant seul dehors. Je dus attendre dix bonnes minutes avant d'être autorisé à rentrer dans ce qui s'apparentait à un véritable palais. On me conduisit dans un petit salon et c'est le cœur battant que j'attendis.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, je me sentis aussi gauche qu'un jouvenceau et quand enfin elle m'apparut, plus réelle que jamais, je ne pus empêcher un large sourire fendre mon visage.

— Cerise, dis-je doucement. Est-ce bien vous ? dis-je le cœur battant. Je suis enfin de retour !

Hormis un réel embonpoint qui ne laissait aucun doute à la nature exacte de son état, elle n'avait quasiment pas changé. Toujours aussi humaine, toujours aussi... "elle". Je vis, non sans plaisir, plusieurs émotions passer sur son adorable visage. Ses beaux yeux qui m'avaient tant manqué se remplir de larmes.

— Thranduil, murmura-t-elle. C'est bien vous, ce n'est pas un rêve ?

— Non, petite, répliquai-je doucement, c'est bien moi.

Sans plus attendre, je la vis soupirer avant de s'élancer vers moi. Je lui ouvris mes bras, trop heureux de la voir aussi ravie de mon retour et...

Je reçu une gifle magistrale. Ne m'y attendant pas, je sentis ma tête rouler vers le côté et fit un pas en arrière sous le choc et la surprise.

— Espèce de sale connard prétentieux ! hurla-t-elle, la rage ayant remplacé la surprise et l'émotion de me revoir. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous sauter dessus avec joie et amour ? Après... Après tout ce que vous m'avez fait ?!

Elle m'asséna une nouvelle gifle que je ne vis pas venir, comme la première et mon plaisir de la revoir se mua en froide exaspération !

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes devenue folle ? hurlai-je à mon tour.

Décidément, moi qui avait imaginé des retrouvailles pleines d'émotions, j'en étais pour mes frais !

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

Mîr nín : mon joyaux en Sindarin.


	40. Aldarion & Erendis

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre 39 est en ligne ! Je suis navrée pour ce petit retard mais les aléas de ma vie ont fait que...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **39**

 **Aldarion & Erendis**

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Il était vraiment là, et pour de bon cette fois ? J'avais hésité et surtout, j'avais eu une terrible envie de me jeter dans ses bras pour me repaître de son odeur et de sa chaleur qui m'avaient tant manqué ! Cependant, quand j'avais vu ce sourire suffisant s'afficher sur son visage, le plaisir de le revoir s'était mué en une rage froide, incontrôlable. Où était donc sa femme ? L'attendait-elle quelque part pendant qu'il me rendait visite ? Et que croyait-il exactement ? Que j'allais l'accueillir comme une pauvre gourde éperdue d'amour ?

N'y tenant plus, je lui balançai une gifle magistrale avant de l'insulter copieusement et croyez-moi, ça venait du plus profond de mon cœur !

Une deuxième gifle suivit mais, loin de me calmer, j'eus envie de le ruer de coups pour de bon.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes devenue folle ? me lança-t-il, écumant lui aussi de rage.

— Je vous déteste ! criai-je, folle de douleur et de colère contenue. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu foutre ici ? J'étais très bien sans vous !

Ce qui était faux, j'étais malheureuse comme les pierres mais ma fierté et mon instinct voulaient le blesser autant qu'il m'avait blessée. Son visage avait pris des rougeurs dues autant à mes deux claques qu'à sa colère et il respirait fort comme pour tenter de se calmer. Ce con était encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir et j'allais une nouvelle fois le frapper quand je sentis une main agripper fermement mon poignet.

— Il suffit, _Aranel_ , dit Ashräm de sa voix rude, profonde et calme.

— Lâchez-moi, Ashräm !

— Non, vous risquez de vous faire plus de mal qu'à cet elfe Sinda.

Furieuse, je me dégageai brutalement de son étreinte pour le toiser avec hargne. Thranduil, quant à lui, nous observait, le visage étréci par la suspicion. Qu'il pense et croie ce qu'il veut, cela m'était parfaitement égal !

— Qui êtes-vous ? questionna-t-il en avisant avec circonspection ma si "douce" baby-sitter.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui avant de relever froidement la tête.

— Ashräm, elfe Teleri et l' _Aranel_ est mon bien le plus précieux que je me dois de protéger au delà de ma propre vie.

Je vis non sans plaisir la surprise s'afficher sur les traits de mon elfe préféré. Il nous regarda tour à tour, tentant de déterminer quel autre lien nous unissait. Grand bien lui fasse de croire le pire, peut-être ressentirait-il un dixième de ce que j'avais éprouvé en l'imaginant avec son Elenna de malheur.

— Quant à moi, reprit-il néanmoins, je suis Thrand...

— Je sais qui vous êtes, elfe Sinda, le coupa Ashräm, cependant votre présence semble perturber l' _Aranel_ , je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir partir.

Oups. Je ne pensais pas que mon garde du corps le prendrait ainsi. Mais après tout, vu l'esclandre que je venais de faire, à quoi aurais-je pu m'attendre d'autre de sa part ?

—Ashräm, commençai-je prudemment. Je vous remercie de prendre soin de moi mais je pense que cet elfe a effectivement des choses à me dire.

— Je ne pense pas être le seul, petite, me répondit ce dernier sur un ton accusateur.

Ma nounou nous avisa d'un signe de tête et ressortit de la pièce en silence mais je savais qu'il était resté derrière la porte. Il était comme ça, mon elfe de compagnie, un peu comme Georges le yéti, un brin collant et taciturne mais au fond de lui c'était un vrai ours en peluche. Oui je divaguais un peu, je l'avoue

— A quoi pensez-vous, Cerise ? me demanda Thranduil en s'approchant doucement de moi.

— Oh à rien, juste à Georges le Yéti.

— Plaît-il ? s'exclama-t-il décontenancé par ma réponse.

— Rien, rien, soupirai-je, sentant la colère retomber aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Que voulez-vous, Thranduil ?

Il voulut me caresser la joue mais je me dérobai à son contact. Il soupira.

— Je suis venu parce que vous me manquiez.

— Et c'est tout ? répondis-je un peu trop froidement. Juste parce que je vous manquais. Et votre femme, alors ?

— Ma femme est morte il y a de cela des millénaires et elle ne reviendra jamais, dit-il, ses traits se rembrunissant d'un coup.

— Oh ! Alors pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps à revenir par ici ? Vous vous étiez perdu en route ?

J'étais volontairement moqueuse. Je savais qu'il avait du la revoir là où il avait été et me prendre pour une idiote n'allait pas forcément jouer en sa faveur.

Il baissa la tête, semblant chercher ses mots avec soin.

—Effectivement, j'ai pu revoir ma femme un court instant dans les cavernes de Mandos. Selon ses souhaits, elle n'a pas tenu à revenir dans le monde des vivants.

—Oh, et bien vous savez quoi, Thranduil, je m'en fiche ! Vous m'avez abandonnée comme ça, sans un mot, et le pire, c'est que vous m'avez mise dans — je désignais mon ventre bombé — cet état !

Ses yeux se firent plus doux en contemplant ce que je lui désignais et, malgré ma mauvaise humeur, je faillis sourire devant son air tendre.

— C'est un merveilleux cadeau, Cerise. Un enfant est toujours la plus belle des choses qui puissent nous arriver. J'en suis très heureux.

Je pinçais les lèvres. Ce qu'il me disait me plaisait trop et je vis des images de nous dans ma tête, lui embrassant mon ventre rond... Puis lui berçant notre enfant, et je faillis en pleurer d'émotion.

— Je n'en veux pas de ce marmot, moi ! dis-je néanmoins.

Une sorte de douleur furtive passa sur son beau visage.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse Cerise ?

Une voix dans ma tête m'exhorta à me taire mais une part de moi voulait tellement le faire souffrir pour qu'il paie ce qu'il m'avait fait. Cependant, je sus avec une certaine conviction que je risquerais de le perdre si je jouais à ce jeu là avec lui.

— Je n'en sais rien Thranduil, lui répondis-je franchement. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux... Et vous ?

Il voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais mon attitude le fit hésiter.

— Je suis revenu pour vous, Cerise. Une part de moi n'aspire qu'à être à vos côtés, et plus encore depuis que je sais que vous êtes pleine de mes œuvres.

J'aurais du être en colère en entendant ses propos machistes et pourtant, pourtant, je savais qu'il avait raison. Ne l'avais-je pas pleuré durant tous ces mois ? N'avais-je pas voulu sa présence pour me réconforter tandis que je m'épanouissais telle une vache bien grasse ayant trop mangé ?

N'y tenant plus, je me jetai dans ses bras. Je sentis une de ses mains caresser doucement mon ventre. Lentement je redressai la tête pour l'embrasser légèrement.

— Ça ne sera pas aussi simple, Thranduil, murmurai-je doucement.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

Je me dégageai de lui pour aller m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils mis à notre disposition. Je me sentais lourde et lasse.

— Nous ne pouvons continuer à être amants. Les gens qui se prétendent être ma famille ne l'accepteront jamais !

Il passa un doigt sous son menton, l'air songeur.

— Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Ainsi, vous seriez une princesse en ces lieux et bien qu'humaine... Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer ?

— Pas pour le moment, Thranduil. Je ne veux plus être votre amante.

—Je vous demande pardon ?

— Avec ce qui se passe, j'estime avoir droit à plus d'égard.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant moi mais cela me laissa de glace. Qu'il use donc les tapis du palais, je m'en moquais royalement.

— Je ne suis pas libre, Cerise, je ne peux vous donner plus !

Je me relevais d'un bond, la colère revenant au galop.

— Vous vous fichez de moi ?! Votre femme est morte, vous êtes libre ! Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?

— Déjà, commença-t-il sur le même ton, un elfe ne se remarie jamais ! Cela porte malheur. De plus, mon âme sœur peut se trouver n'importe où et je me refuse à la perdre une seconde fois à cause d'une passade pour une simple humaine même si vous m'apportez beaucoup !

Je me figeai en entendant ces mots plus blessants que des coups de poings. J'étais dans un tel état que j'en tremblais de tous mes membres.

Ce dernier le vit puisqu'il s'approcha de moi, la mine contrite.

— Cerise, je...

— Non ! criai-je. C'est bon, j'ai compris. Allez vous faire mettre Thranduil ! Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici, ni maintenant ni jamais !

J'allais sortir quand il me rappela une dernière fois.

— Cerise, vous ne pouvez pas partir ainsi ! Nous allons avoir un enfant ensemble.

A ces mots, je me mis à rire.

— Un enfant ensemble ? Arrêtez de prendre ce qui vous arrange. Cet enfant, je le porte seule et l'élèverai seule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit con prétentieux qui pense que je vais me contenter de restes ou de miettes. Adieu !

Folle de rage et de chagrin, je me mis à courir, les larmes coulant sur mon visage, puis je gravis les escaliers et entendis à peine Ashräm qui me suivait.

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Que n'avais-je pas dit ! Jamais je n'avais eu l'intention de la blesser. Je ne savais pas comment exprimer ce que je ressentais. Ce n'étaient pas les mots qui me manquaient mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à mettre un nom sur tout cela.

Soupirant gravement, je passai une main sur mon visage. J'étais exténué et mes retrouvailles avec Cerise était loin d'être celles que j'avais imaginées.

M'apprêtant à partir, je fus interpellé par une elfe à la très grande beauté.

— Messire, vous êtes attendu à l'étage, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, dit-elle en se courbant légèrement.

Pris d'un fol espoir, je la suivis, le cœur battant. Ma petite humaine aurait-elle finalement changé d'avis ? C'était plus que je ne pouvais espérer pour le moment et, impatient de la revoir, je hâtai le pas, suivant de près l'elfine qui gravissait les innombrables étages avec grâce.

Je ne les comptai pas mais il nous fallut un certain temps avant qu'elle ne m'introduise dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un charmant boudoir féminin. Une quantité incroyable de fioles lumineuses étaient disposées sur les diverses commodes, illuminant la pénombre et lui donnant une impression de jour aussi réel que si nous avions été à l'extérieur. Près de la fenêtre se trouvait une personne et je compris à sa chevelure d'ébène qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Cerise.

Intrigué, je m'avançai lentement quand elle se retourna et vint à ma rencontre. Pris au dépourvu, j'écarquillai les yeux en découvrant mon hôte.

— Je vous salue Thranduil, fils d'Oropher, elfe Sinda.

Sa voix semblait désincarnée et lui donnait une impression d'irréalité mais ce qui me stupéfia le plus furent ses cheveux et ses yeux. Sa chevelure n'était pas seulement sombre comme je l'avais cru au premier abord. Non, ses cheveux avaient des reflets bleutés et sur ces derniers brillaient comme des millier d'étoiles en mouvement. Quant à ses yeux... Une sorte de voix lactée les faisait scintiller.

Je n'avais pas fait attention mais ses oreilles étaient rondes et pourtant, elle était loin d'être humaine. Comprenant à qui j'avais affaire, je me prosternai devant en elle aussi humblement que je l'avais appris.

— C'est un immense honneur que de vous rencontrer, ô douce Elbereth, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

— Relevez-vous, jeune elfe Sinda, répondit-elle. Si je vous ai fait mander par ma chère Ilmarë, ce n'est point pour vous voir vous prosterner à nos pieds.

Surpris, je fis ce qu'elle me demandait.

— Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un elfe de la Terre du Milieu a l'incommensurable chance de rencontrer un de ceux qu'il prie si ardemment, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire avec respect et fierté.

Que la grande Varda Elentári me convoque dans l'intention de s'entretenir avec moi me laissait aussi perplexe qu'heureux.

— Vous avez accompli de grandes choses en Terre du Milieu, commença-t-elle en m'observant, cependant, mon époux et moi-même vous devons beaucoup plus. Vous avez sauvé et ramené notre fille bien aimée parmi les siens.

Si elle avait voulu me surprendre, elle ne s'y serait pas prise autrement. Avais-je sauvé la fille de Manwë Sulimo et de Varda Elentári ?! Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient un enfant... Comprenant qu'elle devait faire erreur, je sentis une boule d'amertume gonfler dans ma gorge.

— Je pense qu'il y a erreur, votre... Votre Grâce, finis-je par dire, ne sachant pas trop comment l'appeler sans commettre un impair.

Je me sentais gauche comme lorsque, enfant, mon père m'avait introduit à sa cour. Sans être une très grande cour, l'enfant que j'étais à l'époque avait été des plus impressionnés... comme je l'étais présentement.

— Erreur ? reprit-elle gravement. Nous ne pensons pas. Voyez-vous, vous l'avez secourue quand elle s'est retrouvée en danger et avez pris soin d'elle jusqu'à ce jour... Bien sûr, nous aurions beaucoup à redire sur la façon "très légère" dont vous l'avez parfois traitée mais nous savons à quel point l'amour peut se montrer fort et versatile.

Ses paroles, loin de m'éclairer, m'enfoncèrent dans un abîme de perplexité. Je ne voyais pas de qui elle pouvait parler. La seule personne que j'avais aidée avait été Cerise, une simple humaine... Mon cœur rata un battement. Ici, on l'appelait "Aranel", ce qui, en Quenya, signifiait "Princesse"... Se pouvait-il que ce que l'on m'avait dit un peu plus tôt soit vrai ?... Mais elle n'était qu'humaine !

— C'est exact, répondit Varda, notre fille ressemble à s'y méprendre à une simple humaine et pourtant coule en elle le sang le plus noble et le plus pur que le pays d'Aman ait porté.

— Comment est-ce possible ? soufflai-je, estomaqué.

— Par bien des sacrifices et une certaine abnégation, tout peut être possible, jeune elfe. L'histoire de la naissance de notre fille est longue et bien que je la chérisse par dessus tout, ce n'est pas ce jour que je vous la conterai. Sachez seulement que loin d'être ce qu'elle croit, elle est une partie de nous. C'est pourquoi, après sa naissance, nous avons du nous résoudre à la soustraire aux yeux de Morgoth, à travers Sauron, dans un autre monde bien différent du notre et du votre.

Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, je ressentis un immense malaise en me souvenant de la façon dont je l'avais accueillie. J'avais fait d'elle ma maîtresse... Enfin mon amante ! Sans oublier qu'à ce jour, elle était enceinte de mes œuvres. Indéniablement j'avais mal agi envers l'enfant des Valar.

— L'heure n'est pas à la culpabilité, me gourmanda Varda. Ce qui est fait ne peut-être défait.

Elle s'avança vers moi et passa ses doigts sur mon visage comme une mère l'aurait fait avec un enfant... Ce que j'étais loin d'être. Ma bouche forma un pli amer.

— Que comptez-vous faire fils, d'Oropher ? Elenwë a terriblement souffert lors de votre longue absence. Quatre mois se sont écoulés pendant que vous vous trouviez dans les cavernes de Mandos.

Un rire âpre s'échappa de mes lèvres. On me mettait une nouvelle fois au pied du mur. Qu'allais-je faire ? Je n'en n'avais aucune idée et ... Cela m'effrayait quelque peu. C'était stupide et irrationnel de ma part mais j'en voulais à Cerise comme si c'était de sa faute à elle et non la mienne. Elle ne m'avait rien caché ni même menti sur la nature exacte de ce qu'elle était car à priori, elle venait à peine de le découvrir elle-même. Cependant, j'avais beau me le répéter, je ne pouvais enlever ce sentiment désagréable d'avoir été piégé.

— Ô Varda, pardonnez-moi, mais pour l'heure, je ne peux vous donner aucune réponse satisfaisante car moi-même, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Je me sentais terriblement mal et à ce moment, je n'avais qu'une envie, fuir... Fuir le plus loin possible et panser mes blessures.

La Vala soupira de tristesse.

— Je vois bien que vous vous sentez arraché à la tangibilité de votre monde, jeune elfe. Je ne vous retiens pas. Allez donc ! Cependant, ne revenez pas quand il sera trop tard, notre fille est loin d'avoir la patience de ses parents.

Me courbant comme la bienséance l'exigeait, je pris congé d'elle et quittai ce château, cette étouffante montagne, pour retrouver les miens avec le même empressement que j'avais mis à venir jusqu'ici.

oO0Oo

 **Cerise**

oO0Oo

Sachant qu'il était encore là, j'attendis, le cœur gros qu'il vienne me voir, pour s'excuser ou à tout le moins pour se confronter à moi comme il avait l'habitude de le faire... J'en fus pour mes frais car je le vis redescendre les escaliers, la mine furieuse. Comprenant qu'il quittait le palais sans même un regret, je sentis mes yeux me piquer à nouveau mais pas que...

Un sentiment de colère et de déception m'animèrent au même moment et je priais pour ne plus jamais le revoir ! En fin de compte, il s'était servi de moi et maintenant, il m'abandonnait bel et bien une seconde fois... Et dire que je porterais toute ma vie le fruit de cette monumentale erreur. Quelle idée j'avais eu de succomber aux joies de la luxure pensant qu'un jour ce con éprouverait pour moi plus que pour la Maeiell !

— Vous ne devriez pas songer à cela, _Aranel_ , dit Ashräm, me sortant de mes pensées.

— Et qu'en savez-vous exactement ? Ce n'est pas vous qui avez été baisé en beauté et dans tous les sens du terme !

Nous étions dans mon salon privé — parce que oui, j'avais un salon privé. Tout à fait entre-nous, je m'en fichais si ça avait pu me ramener chez moi... Mais c'était loin d'être le cas — et l'elfe pris un tabouret pour venir s'asseoir en face de moi. Par moment, ses regards me rappelaient ceux de Tamril. Je l'avais peu vu depuis que j'avais été introduite ici. Pas qu'il me fuyait mais... je le savais mal à l'aise... Tout ça parce qu'on me prenait pour une putain de princesse à la noix !

— Vous savez, je ne connais certes pas grand chose à l'amour mais j'ai entendu assez d'histoires à ce sujet pour savoir que je les préfère se terminant bien plutôt que mal.

Je me mis à rire. Lui, l'elfe mal dégrossi qui savait à peine sourire ? Décidément, j'aurais tout entendu !

— Sans doute, répondis-je, mais je pense en avoir assez de Thranduil et de ses états d'âmes. Je croyais qu'il avait de l'affection pour moi mais j'ai juste pris mes désirs pour de la réalité. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir et d'ailleurs, je vous interdis de l'introduire à nouveau ici. J'élèverai mon enfant seule. Je ne veux même pas qu'il le reconnaisse. J'aurai assez souffert comme ça. Qu'il souffre à son tour si ça le chante... Pour ce que ça lui fera, de toute façon !

Les traits d'Ashräm se figèrent.

— Loin de vouloir être désobligeant, vous êtes sotte de penser cela. Je vais vous raconter une histoire vraie et triste à pleurer dans laquelle l'héroïne de cette tragédie n'a que ce qu'elle mérite... Du moins à mon sens.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demandai-je, hésitant entre la fureur et la curiosité.

— Il y a bien longtemps, sur l'Île de Númenor, une jeune femme de simple lignée tomba éperdument amoureuse du beau prince de son pays, le fier Aldarion. Cependant, loin de la remarquer, Aldarion vivait une passion dévorante pour la mer et la navigation... Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde croyait mais en fait, ce Númenóréens aimait par dessus tout la liberté que cela lui apportait. Toutefois, la jeune fille, loin de se lasser, exerça sur lui tous ses charmes pour le capturer dans ses filets...

Il fut un jour où, bien sûr, elle réussit enfin à saisir son attention mais cela ne suffit point à le retenir car la mer l'appelait déjà. Malgré tout, le roi et la reine, qui n'arrêtaient pas de presser leur fils à trouver une épouse, finirent par le faire obéir de mauvaise grâce se souvenant de la belle jeune fille, qui néanmoins n'était pas de sa royale condition, — et donc aurait une vie bien plus courte — il finit par consentir des fiançailles avec elle.

Fiançailles qui durèrent si longtemps que la pauvre ère crut sa jeunesse se faner bien avant le retour de son bien-aimé et c'est là qu'elle capitula une première fois. Mais il revint à elle et promit cette fois que la mer était derrière lui, que plus jamais il ne la ferait passer en premier. Erendis, car tel était son nom, consentit à l'épouser et de cette union naquit une petite fille. Or quand cette dernière eut quatre ans, Aldarion sentit une nouvelle fois l'appel de la mer revenir en lui. C'était plus fort que tout alors il abandonna une nouvelle fois son épouse et sa fille, promettant de revenir sous deux ans.

Hélas, la patience et l'amour que son épouse avait pour lui vinrent à être engloutis par la rancœur, la fierté et la colère. Erendis quitta la cour avec sa fille pour partir loin. Quand les deux ans furent arrivés, elle fit préparer cependant la demeure de son mari mais ce dernier ne revint pas. Et Erendis se transforma en femme amère et cruelle, montant sa propre enfant non seulement contre son père mais contre tous les hommes. Quand Aldarion revint enfin, il fut surpris et en colère de découvrir sa demeure vide. Cependant, loin de culpabiliser, il ferma son cœur à celle qu'il avait aimée jadis.*

De par son impulsivité et sa fierté, Erendis n'a pas su lire dans l'âme et le cœur de son époux. Elle n'avait aimé en lui que le reflet de son propre amour. L'amour peut-être égoïste, alors il ne dure pas. Un amour véritable est avant tout un don de soi et une grande ouverture d'esprit. C'est une confiance mutuelle et surtout l'acceptation des défauts de l'autre dans une commune mesure.

Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, _Aranel_ , c'est que ce n'est pas en prenant en otage les sentiments que l'autre a pour vous qu'il vous mangera ensuite dans la main. Il faut savoir comprendre, puis pardonner. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise à vos côtés, c'est que vous l'aimez de tout votre cœur et de toute votre âme. La personne que vous blesserez en agissant inconsidérément, ce n'est pas lui mais bel et bien vous. Ne soyez pas impulsive et prenez le temps de la réflexion. Essayez de vous mettre à sa place avant d'être trop prompte à le condamner.

Il se leva alors, plaça une main sur son cœur et sortit du salon me laissant digérer tout ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Cette histoire était triste et, même si je me doutais qu'il avait du fortement l'abréger, j'avoue avoir eu une certaine empathie pour cette Erendis... Finalement, elle s'était retrouvée seule... J'en voulais à Thranduil et pour le moment, je ne me voyais pas l'accueillir en souriant ni même savoir l'écouter. Je sus alors que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que nous résoudrions nos soucis communs.

Soupirant, je compris que nous allions, chacun, devoir faire un effort pour comprendre ce que voulais l'autre... Et ce... sans s'énerver. Nous connaissant, c'était loin d'être gagné !

oO0Oo

 **Thranduil**

oO0Oo

Je mis peu de temps à revenir à l'auberge qui accueillait une partie des miens. Cela n'était pas concevable. Au lieu de me lamenter sur moi-même, il me fallait m'occuper avant toute chose de mes gens.

Avisant l'un des soldats de ma garde qui nous avait accompagnés, je m'avançais vers lui.

— Où se trouve Finlenn ? lui demandai-je sans ambages.

— A l'étage, Mon Seigneur, répondit-il en me saluant avec respect.

D'un signe de main, je le congédiai avant de monter les escaliers. Une partie du premier étage avait été réquisitionné par les elfes qui m'avaient suivi dans ce périple qui devait nous conduire jusqu'à la terre de nos ancêtres. Apercevant mon ancien conseiller, je me dirigeai vers lui pour le saluer.

— Annael, nous sommes heureux de vous savoir ici, dis-je froidement.

— Il en va de même pour moi, Sire. C'est un plaisir de savoir notre roi sauf et parmi nous.

Inclinant la tête, je sentis une présence derrière moi et un parfum que j'aurais reconnu entre mille.

— Quel plaisir que de vous savoir enfin ici, susurra la voix langoureuse de mon ancienne maîtresse.

Je me retournai vers elle.

— Je te remercie, Maeiell, dis-je d'une voix un peu plus douce, puis revenant à Annael.

— Dans quelle chambre se trouve le capitaine de ma garde ?

— Celle tout au bout du couloir Messire, répondit-il avant de prendre l'elfine par la taille. Si vous permettez, ma promise et moi-même allions prendre un peu l'air.

Tout d'abord surpris par la nouvelle, je me repris vite.

— Faites donc, répondis-je, me précipitant vers la dernière porte que j'ouvris à toute volée.

Finlenn n'était pas seul. Tamril était assis sur une chaise et tous deux semblaient en pleine discussion. Ils furent néanmoins surpris pas mon entrée fracassante mais aucun ne se leva pour me faire la révérence. Je fronçais les sourcils.

— Je vous dérange ? grondai-je, un peu courroucé par ce manque au protocole qui ne me plaisait guère.

— Bien sûr que non !

— Pas du tout ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur, se levant précipitamment tout en me saluant.

Je vis Finlenn sortir quelque chose d'un petit secrétaire se trouvant près de la fenêtre. Il s'agissait d'un rouleau de parchemin scellé avec le cachet des hauts dirigeants de la ville de Valimar.

— Pour vous, Mon Seigneur, dit-il en me le tendant.

Intrigué, je pris le rouleau et le décachetai, la mine sombre. Mes traits s'apaisèrent quand je vis de quoi il s'agissait. On m'octroyait quelques âcres de terre non loin du royaume de Valimar. Je pouvais y construire une demeure avec ceux qui accepteraient de me suivre dans ce nouveau départ qu'ils espéraient fait de paix et de joie.

— Cela mérite quelques réflexions, marmonnai-je.

— Si je puis me permettre, Messire, se risqua Tamril, Finlenn s'est déjà chargé de réunir sur une liste tout ceux qui souhaitaient vous suivre. Il me donna alors une feuille sur laquelle s'étendait une vaste liste de nom qui m'enchanta bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

— Ainsi donc, je ne serai pas trop dépaysé, soufflai-je en inclinant ma tête avec respect vers mes deux loyaux soldats.

— C'est un honneur pour nous que de vous servir encore et toujours, répondit Finlenn. Tamril se contenta d'une ébauche de sourire.

Je n'oubliai pas la façon peu amène avec laquelle je l'avais traité quand il courtisait Cerise. Repenser à elle me donna un coup en plein cœur. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier ni fermer les yeux sur ce que j'avais appris. Je n'étais pas lâche mais je dus m'avouer que de ne plus penser à elle quelques instants, me fit le plus grand bien.

Ici, au milieu des miens, mon peuple, je me sentais chez moi et en terrain conquis tandis que dans la palais du Taniquetil, les dernières révélations avaient chamboulé tous mes points de repaires.

— Mon Seigneur, loin de moi l'idée de vous manquer de respect, commença Tamril avec appréhension, mais... Avez-vous pu parler avec Cerise... Enfin, je veux dire l' _Aranel_?

Haussant un sourcil, je le regardai avec circonspection. Il semblait des plus mal à l'aise.

— Est-ce son nouveau statut qui vous met dans cet état, Tamril ? susurrai-je avec amusement.

— Vous dire que le choc ne fut pas des plus grands en apprenant sa parenté alors que nous la pensions humaine serait un euphémisme, répliqua Finlenn à la place de son ami. Tamril s'est rendu compte qu'il avait outrepassé ses droits en la courtisant comme il l'avait fait et...

— Et quoi ? demandai-je curieux de savoir ce qui démangeait tant la bouche de mon ancien garde royal.

— Nous nous demandions ce qu'il allait advenir de vous... Enfin, non pas que vous n'ayez pas...

— Toute cette verve mal mesurée ne vous ressemble pas, Finlenn et si vous avez peur de quelques représailles à mon encontre, soyez assurez qu'il n'y en aura pas.

Je les vis tous deux souffler de soulagement. Certes, les Valar ne semblaient pas me tenir rigueur d'avoir pris la fleur virginale de leur enfant... Pour preuve qu'un enfant était à venir et que Varda elle-même me sommait presque à demi-mot de réparer certaines erreurs. Officiellement, je ne pouvais plus me marier mais je n'excluais pas l'idée de l'emmener avec moi et de faire d'elle ma compagne. Cette décision, loin de me déplaire, avait une saveur de bonheur inédit qui m'emplit d'une telle joie que je sus que je commettrais la plus terrible des erreurs en l'excluant de ma vie. De plus, avec cet enfant à venir, il n'était plus question de ne pas être à ses côtés.

— Nous sommes ravis de le savoir, répondit Tamril d'une voix basse, me sortant de mes pensés.

— Sachez que Cerise sera des nôtres quand je déciderai de quitter Valimar pour mes terres promises. Cependant, il nous faudra prendre grand soin d'elle, vu son état, terminai-je, repartant dans de nouvelles réflexions personnelles.

J'allais attraper la poignée pour les laisser quand Tamril m'interpella.

— Son état ? Est-elle malade ?

Soupirant, je sus que je ne pourrais taire l'immense joie qui m'animait à l'idée d'être bientôt à nouveau père.

— Non, pas du tout. Je suis juste heureux de vous annoncer que je vais être une nouvelle fois père.

Et je les plantai là, sans en dire plus. La seule personne avec qui j'aurai aimé en parler était en froid avec moi et ne semblait pas accorder à cet évènement un bien grand bonheur. J'osais espérer qu'elle changerait d'avis avec le temps. Savoir que l'idée de porter mon enfant la révulsait me fit bien plus mal que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je partis en quête de l'aubergiste pour lui demander une chambre. J'avais besoin de repos.

Je me sentais tellement épuisé.

oO0Oo

Deux jours s'écoulèrent que je passai à dormir. J'avais besoin de reprendre des forces et les seules personnes que je vis entre deux courts réveils furent Tamril et une servante qui vint m'apporter de quoi me sustenter.

Le troisième jour, je sortis enfin revigoré et prêt à affronter ce monde nouveau ainsi que ma belle petite humaine...

Nous allions avoir un enfant ensemble et l'essence même de ce que j'étais m'exhortait à prendre soin de celle qui portait en elle une part de moi. Quand Elenna avait été enceinte de Legolas, nous avions passé l'année de gestation ensemble, nous quittant très rarement, jamais pour ainsi dire. Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles les elfes ne concevaient qu'en temps de paix. La mère et le futur petit elfe à naître avaient besoin du père. C'était vital.

C'est pourquoi je sus que je devais à tout prix ramener Cerise à la raison. Elle ne s'en doutait sans doute pas mais elle avait besoin de moi. Il me suffisait de penser à elle pour ressentir sa très grande détresse et cela me fit encore plus mal.

— Cerise, dis-je à voix haute, que vous le vouliez ou non, il va falloir que nous résolvions nos différents une bonne fois pour toute !

— Je suis toute ouïe, me rétorqua alors la voix même de ma petite humaine.

Abasourdi, je me retournai pour la trouver là, à quelques mètres de moi. Elle était accompagnée de cet elfe au visage presque défiguré et ce dernier avait la mine sombre et dure.

— Cerise, soufflai-je surpris.

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- **L'histoire d'Aldarion et Erendis** , est contée dans le recueil intégral des **Contes et Légendes Inachevées** de Tolkien. Il est le second chapitre sur le Second Âge et fait référence à la dynastie de **Númenor**. J'ai adoré cette histoire triste et tragique. Je vous la recommande chaudement !

* * *

\- Le prochain chapitre sera totalement inédit et est prévu pour le Vendredi 11 Septembre 2015.


	41. De l'Ombre à la Lumière

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Après plus de 6 mois d'attente, voici le chapitre 40 !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **40**

 **De l'Ombre à la Lumière**

oOoOo

 **Cerise**

oOoOo

Jamais confrontation n'avait été aussi dure et éprouvante ! Lorsqu'il m'avait emmenée dans la chambre qu'il louait à l'auberge près du port de la Capitale de Valimar, j'avais senti tout mon courage vaciller. Pour tout dire, j'étais morte de peur.

J'avais une trouille bleue de cet échange et j'étais d'autant plus effrayée par l'inévitable finalité. Je savais mes aspirations trop élevées et sans doute impossibles à combler. Je voulais cet elfe du plus profond de mon cœur et même au-delà du raisonnable.

Je devais aussi reconnaître que, lorsque je pensais à ce que nous ne pourrions jamais être l'un pour l'autre, une rage folle traversait mon corps et mon cœur comme une lance enflammée. Je n'aurais pas dû et pourtant, c'était plus fort que moi.  
Cependant, je me devais de garder la tête froide et surtout rester rationnelle. Nous devions trouver un terrain d'entente, une solution. Je refusais de ne plus le revoir, je voulais qu'il fasse partie de ma vie, de notre vie, à notre futur enfant et à moi. Bon sang, je l'aimais, c'était bien là le problème ! Rien n'aurait pu être plus compliqué.

— Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde pour quelqu'un qui voulait que nous résolvions certains de nos problèmes.

La voix de Thranduil, posée et méfiante, me sortit de mon silence et de mes atermoiements intérieurs.

Relevant la tête, je vis qu'il s'était assis dans un fauteuil confortable, me scrutant de son regard fier et un peu hautain. Dans ses iris cependant, je vis autre chose, comme une attente inespérée. Qu'attendait-il de nous exactement ?

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidai de faire le premier pas, peu importe qui commençait après tout, il était temps de faire ce qui se devait de l'être... Pour notre bien à tous les deux.  
— Je sais, commençais-je, la voix tremblante d'appréhension, que je vous ai maintes fois posée cette question, Thranduil, mais… Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?... De nous ?

J'avais à peine formulé cette interrogation à voix haute qu'il ferma brièvement les paupières avant de les relever, ses yeux me perçant jusqu'à l'âme.

— S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, Cerise, une chose dont je vous prie de ne jamais douter, c'est bien de toute l'affection que je vous porte.  
A ces mots, je sentis mon cœur arrêter de battre. Il n'avait pas dit « l'amour » mais l'affection. Sans doute devrais-je m'en contenter mais…

— Ne vous fermez pas à moi, petite humaine…

— Je ne suis pas humaine, soufflai-je, atterrée… Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis, finis-je par ajouter dans un ricanement affligé.

Thranduil se leva pour se servir un verre d'eau et m'en proposa un que je déclinai poliment.

— Certes, les dernières révélations concernant votre vie, ce que vous êtes, vous ont suffisamment chamboulée pour tout remettre en question, mais vous êtes ce que vous voulez bien être, petite… Et c'est ainsi que nous vous en aimons davantage.

Il but d'un trait avant de reposer son verre et approcha sa main de mon visage qu'il caressa brièvement.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir vu toutes les fondations de votre vie complètement retournées. J'ai du faire face moi-même à des vérités difficiles à accepter. J'ai aimé du plus profond de mon âme une elfine qui ne m'était pas réellement destinée. Je me suis senti trahi, mais une part de moi ne peut rejeter ce passé qui fut une erreur plus qu'un mensonge. Pourtant, petite, vous avez su, vous aussi, par la force de ce que vous êtes, vous faire une très grande place dans mon cœur. Êtes-vous, dans ce cas, celle qui m'est destinée ? Au fond de moi, je veux le croire, mais comprenez que ma blessure est encore trop fraîche, trop récente, pour ne pas éprouver d'hésitation. S'il vous plait, Cerise, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur. Soyez patiente.

Tout en disant cela, il n'avait pas lâché mon visage, ses doigts frais caressant imperceptiblement ma joue sans relâche.

M'efforçant de calmer encore cette déception qui m'abîmait de l'intérieur, je soupirai bruyamment. Après tout, dans mon monde, l'amour ne naissait pas d'un coup de baguette magique, il mettait du temps à se développer, à se mettre en place. Il s'agissait surtout d'une question de confiance et de communication. On se mariait rarement pour un coup de foudre, à moins d'être totalement torché lors d'une soirée à Las Vegas, et comme les probabilités d'être à Las Vegas et totalement bourré étaient des plus faibles…

— Je comprends, Thranduil, dis-je doucement. Vous avez même raison et je ne devrais pas agir comme je l'ai fait mais…  
— Je sais, Cerise, et j'en suis plus que flatté, m'interrompit-il. Ma seule promesse à ce jour est de prendre soin de vous et vous rendre heureuse car j'en ai terriblement envie. N'est-ce pas déjà suffisant ?

Comprenant que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus aujourd'hui, je finis par abdiquer et me reposai entièrement contre lui, posant ma tête sur sa poitrine sans un mot de plus. Etait-ce mon imagination ? Mais je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon crâne avant qu'il ne finisse par m'enlacer tendrement.

Je l'aimais et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour l'heure.

oOoOo

 **Thranduil**

oOoOo

Plusieurs semaines passèrent après cette entrevue entre Cerise et moi. Ces semaines devinrent bientôt des mois sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte.

Mon adorable humaine, — qui n'était pas si humaine que cela, mais m'y habituerais-je jamais ? — n'avait plus tenté d'obtenir de moi ce que je ne pouvais encore lui offrir. Pourtant, force était de constater que je m'attachais davantage à elle chaque jour et j'avais grande hâte de rencontrer les deux fruits de notre amour. Cela avait été un autre choc : découvrir qu'il n'y aurait pas un mais bel et bien deux enfants à naître.

Je l'avais compris assez vite — les elfes pouvaient sentir la vie et si Cerise avait été plus ouverte à ce qu'elle était vraiment, elle l'aurait elle-même su — et j'avais fait part de mon incroyable découverte à la Vala Estë qui s'occupait de la santé de Cerise. Elle me l'avait confirmé mais m'avait également donné l'interdiction formelle d'en parler à la principale concernée.  
— Comprenez-moi bien, Thranduil fils d'Oropher, commença Estë d'une voix douce mais ferme. Il serait des plus mal avisé de lui faire part de cela maintenant alors qu'elle commence à peine à accepter le fait d'être prochainement mère.  
Mon visage se tordit de dédain à ces mots.  
— C'est une erreur, affirmais-je. Cela lui sera d'autant plus difficile à accepter si elle le découvre le jour même de leur naissance. Encore plus quand elle comprendra que nous étions au courant mais que nous le lui avons caché sciemment. Je ne souhaite pas lui faire plus de peine qu'elle n'en a déjà subie.  
— Jeune elfe gris, vous vous efforcez de répondre à ses moindres attentes, ce qui est parfaitement normal, mais…  
— Non, la coupai-je durement. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ces propos. Vous la couvez comme une enfant à protéger et non comme une adulte. De plus, Cerise mérite plus que quiconque d'être heureuse parmi nous.  
— Mais Elenwë n'est…  
— Cerise, grognais-je par dépit, elle s'appelle Cerise !

La Vala secoua la tête.  
— Faites comme bon vous semble, fils d'Oropher, après tout, il s'avère que vous connaissez bien mieux cette enfant que nous. Cependant, si je vous dis de garder cela secret pour le moment, ce n'est pas par méchanceté mais pour son bien. Elle est encore fragile émotionnellement, quoique vous pensiez. Réfléchissez bien avant de lui révéler quoique ce soit.

Il était rare d'énerver Estë et pourtant, je pus sentir toute la colère qui émanait d'elle. Comme tous, elle avait attendu la venue de la petite princesse de Valinor avec beaucoup d'espoir. Je ne pouvais donc pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Je me contentai donc de la regarder quitter la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Sans doute m'en voulait-elle d'être un elfe aussi têtu mais j'avais par le passé agi avec trop de désinvolture envers Cerise pour continuer de même ici. Elle méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux et je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

Finalement, je pris le parti de ne rien dire à Cerise.

Pas qu'Estë m'eut convaincu ou que j'eus changé d'avis, mais je sentais ma douce et belle promise s'éloigner de nous au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. C'était comme si quelque chose la rongeait de l'intérieur sans que ni elle ni nous ne sachions pourquoi.

oOoOo

Depuis notre fameuse conversation à l'auberge où nous avions redéfini ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre, ce que nous éprouvions, j'avais eu l'honneur de me voir octroyer le pavillon qui se trouvait à proximité du palais des Valar.

N'ayant aucun lien de parenté avec Cerise ni n'étant son promis de façon officielle, Varda et Manwë avaient refusé, dans un premier temps, que nous partagions la même chambre et donc que je vienne loger dans leur demeure. Cerise avait été furieuse et avait osé l'impensable : les défier. La voir agir ainsi m'avait donné des aigreurs d'estomac telles que je crus défaillir devant tant de témérité ou de stupidité venant de sa part, je n'aurais su le dire.

Finalement, elle avait obtenu le compromis de venir vivre trois jours sur sept avec moi. Toutefois, après la naissance des enfants, il n'était pas question qu'elle soit loin de moi ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour. Je ne doutais pas que le refus de ceux que je considérais comme des dieux soit une sorte de mise à l'épreuve pour tester mes sentiments à l'égard de leur fille chérie, ce que je comprenais très bien. Si j'avais eu une fille, j'aurais agi de même, promis ou non.

J'avais donc emménagé dans cette petite maison faute de mieux et j'y gérais les affaires de mon peuple en dépêchant des directives à mes deux plus fidèles gardes, Finlenn et Tamril.

Cela dit, autre chose me préoccupait. Il s'agissait de mes parents bien aimés. J'avais appris par l'un des anciens soldats de mon père qui était resté vivre à Valimar qu'Oropher s'était établi à l'Est du royaume d'Aman, près de la forêt d'Oromë. J'avais espéré qu'il aurait eu l'idée de reconstruire notre royaume ou, à tout le moins, une maisonnée assez grande, comme je m'apprêtais à le faire, pour y accueillir autant des nôtres qui décideraient de rester à nos côtés. Dès que ma vie aurait repris un cours un peu plus normal et qu'elle se serait stabilisée, je partirai à sa recherche. J'espérais toutefois qu'il était avec ma mère. C'était tout ce que je pouvais lui souhaiter.

Revenant au présent, je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à cet elfe aussi encombrant qu'il était gênant et qui ne quittait jamais Cerise.

J'avais du apprendre à composer avec cet Ashräm et, en l'étudiant, une chose m'avait sauté aux yeux : il était amoureux de Cerise. Oui, il l'aimait, c'était indéniable et le découvrir m'avait mis dans une rage froide. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un autre elfe puisse s'attacher à elle de manière aussi sincère que moi. Il y avait bien eu Tamril mais le lien qui l'unissait à ma douce bien aimée n'était pas aussi indéfectible que celui qui la liait au Teleri, je l'avais bien compris.

oOoOo

Tandis que je me rendais dans la cour intérieure du grand palais des Valar, je le surpris en train de s'entraîner à l'épée. Il était torse nu et couvert de sueur. Il était loin d'être beau aux yeux d'un elfe avec toutes ces cicatrices qui le couvraient de la tête aux pieds. Je le trouvais passable et quelque peu effrayant. Pour tout dire, le pouvoir de guérison des elfes était légendaire et je ne comprenais pas comment de telles horreurs avaient pu resté gravées de cette manière sur lui. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait voulu garder un tel souvenir. Moi-même je m'étais retrouvé cruellement blessé au visage après une bataille des plus sanguinaires qui nous avaient opposés aux terribles serviteurs de Morgoth du temps où mon père était encore en vie. Si je n'avais pas été soigné, Ashräm, en comparaison, aurait fait figure de beauté elfique comparé à moi. C'est pourquoi je ne comprenais pas qu'il puisse exhiber ces choses sans que cela ne lui fasse rien.  
— C'est son choix, me répondit doucement la voix de la grande Varda Elentári que je n'avais pas entendue arriver.  
Délaissant ce grand guerrier qui me rappelait un peu trop la férocité de certains Orques lors de combats épiques, je me retournai vers celle que je priais si souvent et me courbai avec précipitation.

— Relevez-vous, jeune elfe gris, me gourmanda-t-elle en émettant un doux rire chaleureux.  
— Ashräm, reprit-elle tandis que je me redressais, n'était pas prédestiné à devenir un guerrier. Comme vous le savez, les Teleri sont avant tout des marins pacifistes, les derniers arrivés dans l'ordre de naissance des peuples elfiques sur la Terre du Milieu.

Je la regardai, sans trop comprendre où elle voulait en venir.  
— J'y viens, affirma-t-elle dans un demi-sourire.

Elle lisait en moi et, contrairement à une certaine elfine de haute lignée, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Il s'agissait de Varda après tout.

Je hochai la tête.  
— Les parents d'Ashräm furent cruellement tués par les Ñoldor lors du Massacre d'Alqualondë. Il a vu toute sa famille mourir, torturée dans d'atroces souffrances. Lui-même n'a pas été épargné et s'il est encore en vie c'est grâce à une incroyable force de volonté. Quand nous nous sommes rendus sur l'Île pour constater l'horreur de la situation, Manwë, mon époux, a découvert dans les décombres un enfant en piteux état mais dont la hardiesse était si forte que cela l'ébranla au plus haut point. Quand il s'est approché de lui, tout ce que cet petit Ellon a su dire c'est : « _Pourquoi nous ?_ ». Dans cette question, il n'y avait ni haine, ni instinct de vengeance, mais juste un profond désespoir.  
Pris de pitié pour lui, nous l'avons ramené avec nous et lorsque Estë a voulu soigner ses blessures, il a refusé que ces marques lui soient effacées à jamais.  
«— Comment pourrais-je, a-t-il commencé à nous dire, me souvenir de ce que je suis si l'on efface une partie de ce que j'ai vécu ? Comment pourrais-je me regarder dans un miroir alors que tous les miens ne sont plus ? Ces marques ne sont ni une honte, ni un fardeau mais l'héritage de ce que j'ai été, de ce que je suis et serai pour toujours.»

A ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. C'était assez orgueilleux de sa part.

— Non, fils d'Oropher, pas orgueilleux, plutôt très courageux. Cela ne nous a pas laissé indifférent. C'est ainsi que l'enfant a été pris au service de mon mari et, quand je mis au monde ma petite Elenwë, une connexion s'est immédiatement tissée entre eux, qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose… Et pourtant, à ce jour nous pouvons clairement dire qu'une nouvelle fois nous nous étions trompés.

En entendant ces mots de la bouche de la grande Varda, je ne pus m'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil interrogatif.  
— Nous pensions qu'Ashräm et Elenwë étaient prédestinés l'un à l'autre mais finalement, l'amour est une affaire bien plus complexe qu'une simple histoire de connexion ou de destinée tracée.

Sur ce, la grande Elbereth, me laissa là, digérant ce qu'elle venait de m'apprendre. Fixant une nouvelle fois le Teleri, je sentis la pointe acide de la jalousie m'étreindre tel un poison sombre et obscur. Cerise était à moi, elle m'aimait et j'étais certain de l'aimer en retour.

Je ne pouvais croire qu'ils soient destinés l'un à l'autre. Même si elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, c'était vers moi que son cœur et ses aspirations étaient tournés. Uniquement moi.

oOoOo

 **Cerise**

oOoOo

Je n'aimais pas être enceinte. Plus le temps avançait et plus je me sentais fatiguée et impotente. Je n'étais plus bonne à rien hormis végéter telle une âme en peine dans mon lit. Cela me rendait malheureuse. Avisant mon ventre énorme qui me déformait totalement, je posais doucement la main dessus. Bien vite je sentis une réponse venant de l'intérieur. C'était étrange comme un si petit être pouvait être déjà aussi fort. Les coups ne me faisaient pas mal, mais c'était une sensation bizarre.

J'exhalai un long soupir. J'aurais dû éprouver de la joie, du bonheur à la venue de cet enfant, conséquence d'un amour fort et puissant entre deux être qui s'aimaient – car je ne doutais plus de ce que Thranduil éprouvait à mon égard.

Fermant les yeux, je me souvins de ces derniers mois passés où il avait été bien plus à mon égard que n'importe qui ne le serait jamais. Oui, même s'il ne me l'avait jamais dit avec des mots, il le compensait par ses gestes et ses intentions.

Cependant, j'avais compris également qu'une part de lui aimerait toujours Elenna. Elle faisait partie de lui comme lui avait fait partie d'elle. Ils n'avaient pas été prédestinés l'un à l'autre et il avait fallu une erreur de jugement de la part de cette dernière pour qu'il finisse enchainé par un lien sacré qui perdurerait même après la mort de l'un deux. C'est cette pensée qui me faisait encore mal mais que j'apprenais à apprivoiser au fur et à mesure du temps.

Je ne serais jamais l'épouse unique de Thranduil. Cet honneur en revenait à la mère de Legolas. C'était dur à digérer.

J'allais m'endormir tout à fait quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Relevant les paupières, je vis Ilmarë, la Maia, servante et fille adoptive de Varda qui m'apportait une collation.

— Comment se porte notre Aranel en ce bel après-midi ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Bof, répondis-je, maussade. Cependant, voir sa mine déconfite devant ma réponse me fit sourire.  
— Vous êtes resplendissante, Elenwë, m'affirma-t-elle en me servant un peu de thé dans une tasse tout en m'encourageant à croquer dans un des beignets qui sentaient délicieusement bon.

— Aussi resplendissante qu'un paillasson un jour de pluie sur lequel on se serait essuyé les pieds, dis-je en croquant dans la pâtisserie du bout des dents.

Ça aussi ça me minait. Plus les mois passaient et plus mon appétit s'amenuisait. Entre les brûlures d'estomac et ma digestion en vacances, je n'avais presque plus goût à rien. Sans parler de mon manque de parties de jambes en l'air qui aurait du me rendre folle. Je n'avais plus d'envie de ce côté là non plus. Cela ne dérangeait pas Thranduil, moi ça me déprimait. Ne plus faire l'amour… Depuis notre réconciliation, je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois où nous l'avions fait.  
Estë, à qui j'avais osé demander si c'était normal, m'avait expliqué que mon corps était fatigué car le bébé puisait dans mes réserves. Il me fallait encore tenir deux longs mois avant la délivrance.  
En apprenant que la gestation des elfes étaient plus longue que celle des humains, je faillis mourir de désespoir.

Revenant au présent, je me rendis compte qu'Ilmarë m'avait abandonnée à mon triste sort. Les journées ici me paraissaient longues. Thranduil vaquait à ses occupations la plupart du temps et je devais m'estimer heureuse de pouvoir passer quelques nuits en sa compagnie. On avait eu bien du mal à convaincre mes « parents » du bien fondé de sa place à mes côtés.

Ils lui reconnaissaient son statut de futur père de mon enfant mais notre position restait encore floue et mal définie. A leurs yeux, nous étions amants et non deux âmes destinées l'une à l'autre. Ce que j'en disais moi, c'est que je l'aimais encore plus à chaque heure qui passait.

Délaissant ce pauvre beignet que j'étais plus en train de torturer que de déguster, j'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte. Une seule personne agissait ainsi depuis que Thranduil était à mes côtés.

— Entre, Ashräm, lançai-je vivement.

Le regardant avancer vers moi, je me rendis compte qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.  
— Et si nous sortions faire un tour, Aranel ? me questionna-t-il ses yeux se plantant dans les miens.  
Je secouai la tête.  
— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, Ashräm.  
— Pourtant, prendre l'air vous ferait le plus grand bien. Vous ne sortez quasiment plus de cette pièce. Je suis étonné que l'Oropherion ne vous dise rien à ce sujet.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ashräm n'aimait pas beaucoup Thranduil, non à cause de ce qu'il était, mais parce qu'il était avec moi. Il désapprouvait cette relation.  
— Je ne comprends pas cette haine pour Thranduil, Ashräm. Encore, s'il s'était agi de Galadriel qui est une Ñoldo, soit, mais Thranduil, quoi ? Que t'a-t-il fait au juste ?

Depuis quelque mois, j'avais pris le parti de le tutoyer. Au-delà de Thranduil ou bien même de Legolas et de Gimli, c'était la seule personne avec qui je me sentais aussi bien. Je lui donnais ma confiance les yeux fermés.

Revenant au présent, je vis que les yeux d'Ashräm, bien que toujours fixés sur moi, avaient une nuance différente de d'habitude.

— Je sais qu'en vous disant cela, je vais dépasser mes droits, Aranel, et si tel est le cas, vous pourrez me punir comme il vous plaira mais… L'aimez-vous réellement ou est-ce juste une lubie de jeune fille qui découvre les rouages de l'amour ?

Je savais que j'aurais dû reposer ce maudit beignet. Je faillis m'étouffer avec mais Ashräm fut plus rapide et me donna une claque vigoureuse dans le dos qui me fit recracher ce que j'avais dans la bouche.  
— Bon dieu ! m'exclamai-je, faute d'autres mots.

Je le fusillai des yeux tandis qu'il prenait une chaise à côté de moi, sa main massant son cou, signe que cette conversation le mettait mal à l'aise. Merde, il en était l'unique responsable ! Moi-même je n'étais pas très à l'aise car une idée aussi folle que farfelue venait de percuter ma conscience aussi facilement qu'un camion citerne serait entré en collision avec un vélomoteur.

— Cela ne me regarde pas certes mais…  
— Stop ! dis-je avec force. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête mais je t'arrête tout de suite. J'aime Thranduil, je ne le pense pas, je ne me l'imagine même pas, c'est juste comme ça, c'est tout. Quant à lui ? Oui, il a déjà vécu l'amour unique avec une autre elfine, oui, on ne sera jamais reconnus comme destinés l'un à l'autre mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche ! Seul l'instant présent compte. C'est tout et c'est comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui te permet de nous juger mais quoique tu dises, cela ne changera rien.

J'avais mis mes tripes dans cette réplique. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que non, je ne changerais rien à ce que nous vivions ni à ce que nous ressentions. Je le vis pencher la tête d'un côté, la mine grave. Il passa sa langue brièvement sur ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la bouche et ce qu'il m'avoua me fit l'effet d'une bombe atomique en pleine face.

— Aranel, il faut que vous sachiez que je vous aime depuis toujours. Il s'arrêta là, un bref sourire tordant subtilement son visage ravagé. — Je sais ce que vous vous imaginez, reprit-il, mais écoutez moi jusqu'au bout. Mon but n'est pas de vous mettre mal à l'aise, simplement il est temps pour moi de vous avouer cela avant que ce poids ne me ronge totalement.

Cet amour que j'éprouve à votre égard ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Vous n'étiez encore qu'un bébé quand j'ai compris que mon cœur ne m'appartiendrait plus jamais. Vous l'aviez capturé par un sourire aussi pur que la lumière des étoiles d'Elbereth. J'ai su à cet instant que ma vie vous serait dévouée pour l'éternité.

— Tu m'as connu bébé, ici ? le questionnai-je les yeux ronds. Comment est-ce possible ? Je suis née en Terre tout Court.

Ashräm secoua la tête.

— Vous avez vécu ici quelques mois avant que les Valar ne prennent une décision aussi cruelle que nécessaire.

Ebahie, je le vis plonger dans ses souvenirs, son visage démontrant une très grande tristesse.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je, interloquée par ce qui lui arrivait.  
— Rien, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Repenser à tout cela m'afflige toujours quelque peu. On vous a envoyée ailleurs et cela nous a tous accablés. Seul l'espoir de votre retour m'a permis d'avancer et de continuer à servir comme il se doit ceux qui m'ont sauvé la vie. C'est à ce moment-là, je pense, qu'ils ont du comprendre tout l'amour que j'avais à votre égard et … Ils ont pensé que nous étions sans doute destinés l'un à l'autre.  
— Mais… Mais ?! m'étranglai-je, je n'étais qu'un bébé, c'est dégueulasse de penser que nous pourrions être plus à cette époque !

— Aranel ! Je vous interdis de dire cela. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune pensée déplacée à votre égard. Bébé, je m'occupais de vous comme un frère l'aurait fait pour sa sœur mais l'affection que je vous portais d'ores et déjà était bien plus grande et féroce que celle d'un simple frère pour une simple sœur. Quand vous nous êtes enfin revenue, cette affection s'est muée naturellement en amour pur, dur et sauvage, mais quand j'ai compris que votre cœur était déjà pris, bien que cela me fit le plus grand mal, je vous l'avoue, je me suis tu et ai muselé ce que j'éprouvais pour vous.

Entendre ces mots, loin de me faire plaisir, me fit affreusement mal. Allais-je encore une fois faire souffrir quelqu'un ? Je me souvins de ce que j'avais dit, et même éprouvé quand Tamril m'avait fait sa déclaration. En y repensant, j'avais agi avec autant de stupidité qu'une gamine trop heureuse d'être le centre d'autant d'attention. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être un honneur… plutôt une malédiction, oui. Faire souffrir Ashräm était la dernière des choses à laquelle je voulais songer.  
— Jamais je n'ai pensé à te séduire, murmurai-je, prête à fondre en larmes. L'ancienne Cerise serait atterrée devant tant de mélodrame venant de ma part mais je suis enceinte alors il y a prescription.

— Vous ne m'avez pas séduite, ou si, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais ce n'est pas de votre ressort si mon cœur a décidé de qui il voulait être le gardien.

— Je ne puis être le gardien du tien Ashräm… Je…

— Si, c'est possible, me coupa-t-il, une étrange lueur s'animant dans les yeux.

Il me prit la main et la posa sur sa poitrine.

— Mais comment ? Jamais je ne trahirais Thranduil !  
— Je le sais bien et ne vous en aime que davantage. Simplement, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de vous voir heureuse… Cerise.

Je lâchai un hoquet de stupeur en l'entendant m'appeler par mon prénom humain. De sa part, c'était inhabituel.

Hochant la tête gravement, je remontai ma main vers son visage balafré.  
— Tu es si beau Ashräm. J'aurai aimé être celle qui t'est destinée mais, je ne pense pas que ce soit moi. Toutefois, je ne peux que m'incliner devant tant d'abnégation. Si Thranduil en aimait une autre et ce malgré tout l'amour que je lui porte, je pense que j'aurais été des plus malheureuses et que j'aurai préféré l'oublier corps et âme.

— Vous pensez encore comme une simple humaine, Aranel, souffla-t-il doucement avant de se dégager de moi pour se lever.

Je fis de même, le cœur battant la chamade. Je me sentais étrange et j'avais le souffle court. Il fallait que je sorte.

— Et si nous allions nous promener ? dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Comprenant que la conversation était close, il fit un signe de tête et me suivit en marchant derrière moi, ce qui ne devait pas être évident. Ma démarche lourde et empotée ne me permettait pas d'avancer très vite.

A peine étions-nous arrivés en bas des escaliers que j'avais déjà le souffle court comme si j'avais déjà trop marché. Avançant de quelques pas, je sentis mon ventre se durcir comme de la pierre puis j'entendis un « plop » sourd, avant que je ne me mette à inonder les tapis recouvrant le sol de pierre.

Merde ! M'étais-je oubliée ? Me retournant, honteuse, vers Ashräm, je vis ses yeux aller et venir entre mon ventre et la flaque que je tentai de dissimuler en revenant dessus.

Je le vis blêmir d'un coup.

Lâchant un juron en Quenya, il se mit à hurler le prénom d'Estë qui devait se trouver en compagnie de Varda.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur mon front quand d'horribles crampes me saisirent au ventre comme quand j'avais mes règles. Prise par ces douleurs insupportables, je me pliai presque en deux.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Estë, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, qui venait vers nous. Quand elle me vit à demi courbée et certainement le visage blafard, elle n'attendit pas la réponse d'Ashräm.  
— Allez prévenir Thranduil. Je crains que le travail n'ait déjà commencé !  
— Mais, bégaya-t-il, et c'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler ainsi, c'est encore trop tôt, la naissance ne devait avoir lieu que d'ici deux mois.  
— Je sais, confirma Estë qui se pencha vers moi pour me soutenir. — Ecoute-moi bien Elenwë, l'accouchement a commencé, nous allons t'emmener dans ta chambre pour que nous puissions te mettre à l'aise. Tu m'as comprise ?

Impossible de parler, la douleur était trop insupportable. Je ne pus qu'acquiescer en priant pour que ça fasse moins mal ou que cela se termine.

C'est dans un semi brouillard que je sentis quelqu'un me soulever tandis qu'on m'emmenait quelque part pour accoucher. La peur de ce qui allait suivre me tordit les boyaux.

oOoOo

 **Thranduil**

oOoOo

J'étais en train de finaliser un traité en compagnie de Tamril et de Finlenn concernant notre futur royaume en Valinor quand un malaise me saisit aussi furieusement que si je m'étais blessé. La vague d'angoisse loin de s'amenuiser se mit à enfler en moi.  
— Que vous arrive-t-il ? me demanda Finlenn qui avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
— Je ne sais pas, répondis-je, essayant de mettre de côté ce sentiment de trouble intense pour terminer le plus rapidement possible ce que j'avais entrepris, quelques heures plus tôt, avec mes gens.

Malgré tout, cette sensation de malaise perdurait. Puisant dans mes souvenirs, je me rappelai alors les seules fois ou j'avais éprouvé ce genre de peur irrationnelle mais en moins intense. A la mort de mon père et à celle d'Elenna mais aussi à la venue au monde de mon fils Legolas. Ce lien aussi subtil que sacré ne signifiait qu'une seule et unique chose :

Cerise et moi étions bel et bien liés par ce fil sacré tissé par la Destinée.

Me relevant brutalement, je m'apprêtais à sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas sur Ashräm. Il avait le regard sombre, la mine légèrement effrayée.  
— Il s'agit de l'Aranel, commença-t-il d'une voix puissante.  
Je vis Tamril et Finlenn échanger un regard d'incompréhension.

— Que lui arrive-t-il ? demandai-je doucement, espérant que cela ne soit pas trop grave.

— Le travail a commencé !

Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, je fus pris de sueurs froides et compris ce qui perturbait tant le guerrier Teleri.

— C'est trop tôt, répliquai-je, Cerise n'est censé accoucher que dans deux mois !

Sans plus attendre nous nous ruâmes tous dehors pour la retrouver. Depuis bien longtemps, je sentis de nouveau la lame perfide et acérée de la peur me perforer les entrailles. Je venais juste de trouver celle qui m'était destinée, je n'allais pas déjà la perdre, ni elle ni les deux fruits de notre amour !

C'est non sans une certaine ironie que je me mis à prier les Valar de leur très grande mansuétude à notre égard.

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Après plusieurs mois sans poster, voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. Les choses commencent à s'arranger doucement entre Thranduil et Cerise. Il était grand temps.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier de continuer à suivre cette histoire et remercier aussi mes deux fidèles relectrices : **Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**. Merci pour votre réactivité, votre patience et le travail que vous fournissez, vous êtes les meilleures !

\- Prochain chapitre, promis il arrivera avant le mois prochain!


	42. Le Doux Bruit de la Pluie

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 41... L'air de rien on se rapproche de la fin. En attendant Cerise et Thranduil sont ravis de vous annoncer la naissance imminente de leurs enfants ! Vu la fin du chapitre précédent, vous vous en doutiez un peu quand même ; )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **41**

 **Le Doux Bruit de la Pluie**

oOoOo

 **Cerise**

oOoOo

Je crus que mon heure était venue. La souffrance que j'éprouvais était telle que j'avais l'impression que mon corps allait se couper en deux. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça de toute ma vie et ne souhaitais ce genre de torture à personne !

— Pitié, donnez-moi la péridurale, faites quelque chose, j'ai trop mal ! haletai-je entre deux contractions qui semblaient ne vouloir jamais s'arrêter. Quand l'une se terminait, une autre arrivait sans transition et, de fait, ne me laissait aucun répit pour appréhender la suivante. C'était parfaitement atroce comme sensation. Vraiment atroce !

 _Oh mon Gieu !  
_

Dans un état de demi-conscience, je vis des elfes s'affairer autour de moi tandis qu'Estë parlait à Varda et Manwë qui avaient accouru à mon chevet dès qu'ils avaient appris l'imminence de mon accouchement.

— Mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt ? questionna Varda à voix basse. Sans doute ne voulait-elle pas que je l'entende mais je m'en fichais bien. Pour l'heure, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est qu'on mette fin à cette affreuse douleur qui me tordait les entrailles de toute part.

— Effectivement, mais tout se passera bien, affirma l'autre Vala qui s'affairait avec des fioles et des chiffons tandis que des elfines apportaient des bacs d'eau brûlante.

Estë les quitta un instant pour venir vers moi. Elle me tendit un bol fumant contenant un breuvage qu'elle avait préparé un peu plus tôt.

— Bois, Elenwë !

— Je n'ai pas soif, protestai-je en détournant la tête.

Estë ne s'en formalisa pas et réitéra son ordre d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

— Cela atténuera la douleur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me convaincre. C'est avec une précipitation non dissimulée que je lui arrachais presque le bol des mains. Il était chaud mais pas trop, ce qui me permis de le boire d'une traite. C'était très sucré et un peu amer aussi.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je sentis effectivement la douleur diminuer, malgré les contractions qui continuaient à me labourer le ventre telles des vagues aussi puissantes que destructrices. Estë m'ordonna alors de plier les jambes et de les écarter largement afin de vérifier où en était le travail.

— C'est pour bientôt ? demandai-je avec l'espoir que cela se termine vite

— Non, pas encore, répondit-elle dans un demi-sourire. Il va nous falloir encore patienter quelques heures, je le crains. J'en suis navrée mon enfant.

A ces mots, je reposai brutalement ma tête sur l'oreiller. J'étais en sueur, trempée de la tête aux pieds, bien qu'une elfine m'épongeait régulièrement le visage, mais je n'avais presque plus mal. C'était déjà ça. Une autre en profita pour me changer en enlevant mes vêtements mouillés, puis elle me fit passer à la place une chemise de coton assez longue qui s'ouvrait sur le devant pour plus de facilité.

J'allais fermer les yeux pour me reposer un peu quand la porte de ma chambre se rouvrit sur Thranduil. Mon cœur manqua un battement quand je vis le regard empreint d'autant d'amour que de fierté qu'il me lança en me voyant. Il semblait si serein et si heureux. On voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui était en train de souffrir. C'était injuste ! Lui n'aurait qu'à attendre que je fasse tout le travail. Je regrettais que l'histoire de la cigogne ne soit qu'un mythe. Qu'est-ce que ça m'aurait plu d'éviter la case "grossesse", puis agonie... pardon accouchement !

En quelques enjambées, il fut à mes côtés. Un fauteuil lui fut apporté et dès qu'il fut assis, il me prit la main et de l'autre il me caressa doucement les cheveux.

— Je suis ignoble, marmonnai-je, honteuse qu'il me voit dans cet état. Je devais avoir bien piètre allure.

— Vous êtes magnifique Cerise, et je suis très fier de vous.

A ces mots, je ne pus retenir un rire désolé.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de faire dans l'humour, Thranduil, dis-je dans un soupir. Et d'abord, que faites-vous ici ? Je pensais que les hommes, pardon, les elfes, préféraient attendre dans le couloir, s'enivrant jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive... tellement l'accouchement leur fait peur, mais ça ils ne voudront jamais l'admettre, je le crains. Se saouler jusqu'à l'inconscience, c'est plus classe comme réaction.

— Vous parlez trop, petite, me gourmanda-t-il gentiment. Gardez des forces pour la délivrance. Et non, ce sont les hommes qui sont lâches. Les ellir assistent à la naissance de leur progéniture. C'est important pour nous comme pour nos épouses. Nous leur communiquons notre force pendant le travail.

Surprise par ses révélations, je le regardai, les yeux ronds. J'avais du mal à y croire.

— Vraiment ? finis-je par dire, un peu sceptique.

— Tout à fait. Je me souviens encore de la naissance de Legolas. Jamais Elenna ne m'avait paru aussi belle qu'en mettant au monde notre enfant et...

A ces mots, le bien être qui avait commencé à me gagner s'estompa pour laisser place à l'aiguillon mortel de la jalousie. Comment osait-il mettre son épouse en plein milieu de ce que nous vivions ?! J'avais été heureuse de le voir mais là, je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il parte. Mon cœur tambourinait tellement fort dans ma poitrine que je sentais le sang battre à mes tempes. J'allais étouffer.

— Sortez, Thranduil, finis-je par lui dire au bout de ce qui me semblais être une éternité.

— Cerise...

— Sortez ! S'il vous plaît.

Il tenta de me caresser la joue mais je me détournai de ses doigts. Je l'entendis soupirer.

— Je suis navré, _Melda heri_ , jamais je n'aurais du évoquer ici ce souvenir. J'ai agis avec maladresse.

Un long silence fut la seule réponse que je pus lui donner. La tristesse que je ressentais bloquait ma gorge.

— S'il vous plaît, Cerise, ne me demandez pas de partir alors que ma place est ici, à vos côtés.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux. Oui, sa place était ici, mais à quel prix ? Toutefois, un profond chagrin s'empara de moi quand je réalisai que j'allais mettre au monde un enfant et que mes parents n'étaient même pas là pour me soutenir. Ils me manquaient tant, c'était injuste de ne pas les avoir à mes côtés. Ils ne sauraient jamais ce qu'il était advenu de moi. Comment ces Valar, si empreints de bonté, pouvaient-ils faire souffrir ces deux personnes qui avaient élevé leur enfant comme leur propre fille ?

— Je veux mes parents, murmurai-je, désemparée. Je veux ma maman avec moi.

Thranduil se redressa et appela Estë avec empressement.

— Elle réclame sa mère, dit-il simplement.

Estë me regarda et eut un regard de compassion.

— Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas Varda que tu réclames, ma petite princesse, me répondit-elle doucement. J'en suis tellement désolée. Si nous pouvions...

Je détournai la tête pour ne plus les voir, Thranduil et elle. Au lieu de cela, je décidai de me focaliser sur mes contractions qui n'en finissaient plus. Thranduil avait gardé ma main dans la sienne et il fut bientôt rejoint par Varda elle-même qui me tint l'autre sans rien dire. Je sentis, tandis que la douleur revenait peu à peu, leur force vitale passer dans mon corps, me redonnant un regain d'énergie que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Ainsi, ce n'était pas au sens figuré mais bel et bien au sens propre. C'était doux et chaleureux. Mordant ma lèvre, je sentis quelque chose pousser entre mes cuisses. Prise de panique, je me mis à crier le nom d'Estë.

Elle fut là en quelques secondes.

— Je sens quelque chose, soufflai-je, la gorge sèche. J'avais peur.

Comme elle l'avait fait bien plus tôt, elle vérifia une nouvelle fois.

— C'est le moment Aranel, il va falloir pousser.

Thranduil et Varda me lâchèrent les mains tout en restant à mes côtés. On me repositionna pour que je puisse accomplir ce que l'on attendait de moi. Ce n'est non sans une certaine appréhension que je les regardais tour à tour comme si j'allais en mourir.

Ça y est, pensai-je non sans une certaine angoisse, j'allais mettre un enfant au monde. D'ici quelques minutes, je serai vraiment une mère pour de bon. _Mandieu_ , comme je ne me sentais pas du tout prête pour ça. Tandis que la Vala m'ordonnait d'une voix ferme de pousser toujours plus fort et toujours plus longtemps, quelque chose de tout à fait inhabituel se produisit. Un orage se matérialisa au dessus du Taniquetil et, au moment où j'entendais enfin un bébé vagir, trois coups de tonnerre se firent entendre, suivis d'une longue rafale de vent puis d'un silence presque troublant. Chacun dans la pièce retint son souffle tandis qu'Estë posait sur mon ventre le fruit de notre amour à Thranduil et à moi.

— C'est un garçon, Cerise, s'extasia ce dernier, des étoiles semblaient danser dans son regard. Un superbe fils, reprit-il.

J'allais pouvoir enfin souffler moi-même quand je sentis encore cette maudite pression entre mes cuisses. Ce n'était pas possible, je...

— Aranel, il va falloir pousser de nouveau, allez encore un effort ! cria Estë, le visage préoccupé.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait sans broncher et je crus m'évanouir quand je compris que...

— Une petite fille ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle, une adorable petite fille.

Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, Thranduil m'aida à faire de la place pour le second bébé qui était bien plus petit que le premier.

Je les regardais tour à tour, troublée par le sentiment de plénitude qui me submergea alors.

— Ce n'est pas très galant de ta part d'avoir pris les réserves de ta sœur, dis-je au bébé qui m'observait de ses grands yeux aux couleurs encore indéfinies. La seule chose qu'il tenait de son père pour le moment était ses oreilles qui se finissaient indéniablement en pointe. Avisant l'autre bébé, quasiment identique au premier, si ce n'est sa corpulence, la petite fille s'agrippa à ma poitrine dans l'espoir, sans doute, d'être nourrie. Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, je regardais Estë, ne sachant que faire. Elle avisa Thranduil qui acquiesça.

— Veux-tu les nourrir par toi-même Elenwë ou souhaites-tu requérir à une nourrice ?

Tel était la grande question en ce lieu. Pas de "Biberon ou sein", mais nourrice ou ... Moi. Il s'agissait de mes bébés et même si pour le moment, ils m'apparaissaient comme deux petits être mignons mais encombrants, je ne voulais laisser le soin de leur alimentation à personne d'autre. Etait-cela l'instinct maternel ?

— Je vais les nourrir moi-même, dis-je.

Etait-ce de la chance ou pas, mais l'allaitement fut moins pire que ce que j'en avais entendu parler. Mes deux petits monstres s'endormirent repus et deux elfines vinrent me les prendre pour les nettoyer et les habiller. On fit sortir Thranduil le temps de changer les draps de mon lit et de m'habiller décemment, puis le ballet des félicitations commença tandis que Thranduil réintégrait la pièce avec nos deux bébés dans les bras. Chaque Vala vint nous congratuler quand il ne resta plus que mes prétendus parents avec nous.

Ce n'est que lorsque Thranduil coucha nos enfants dans un grand berceau que je réalisai que je n'avais pas mis un, mais deux bébés au monde ! _Mandieu_ , quelle horreur ! Il y en avait deux. Les yeux exorbités, j'observais Thranduil qui semblait béat et c'est à ce moment que je compris qu'il avait toujours su qu'il n'y en aurait pas un, mais bel et bien deux. Tout le monde le savait, sauf moi. Et mes parents n'étaient même pas là. Je faillis fondre en larmes.

— Mes parents me manquent, commençai-je d'une voix atone. Je viens de mettre au monde de faux jumeaux, continuai-je. Vous le saviez mais vous ne m'avez rien dit, pourquoi ?

— Tu avais déjà du mal à t'imaginer mère, nous n'avons pas voulu ajouter à ton angoisse, mon enfant, répondit Manwë. Sache toutefois que le fils d'Oropher était contre. Il voulait te le dire mais nous le lui avons interdit.

— Quant à ceux qui t'ont élevée, nous aurions aimé, nous aussi, qu'ils soient là car après tout, ils te considèrent comme leur enfant. Toutefois, nous ne pouvions accéder à cette requête, ce n'est pas de notre ressort.

C'était Varda qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Je savais que malgré leurs incommensurables pouvoirs, ils avaient eux aussi leurs limites. Chacun se pencha pour m'embrasser le front puis ils allèrent voir une dernière fois les bébés, échangeant des mots en Quenya que je ne compris pas et quittèrent ma chambre silencieusement.

Nous étions enfin seuls, Thranduil et moi. Il s'assit à mes côtés une nouvelle fois sans un mot et m'embrassa doucement sur la bouche.

— Merci pour ces deux magnifiques enfants, Cerise. Vous avez été merveilleuse.

Dans ses yeux, je pus lire tout l'amour qu'il me portait sûrement. J'aurais du en être parfaitement heureuse, pourtant un trou de plus en plus béant se formait à la place de mon cœur. J'aurais du être heureuse mais je me sentais si mal. Pourquoi ? Que m'arrivait-il ?

— Je vous aime, Thranduil, malgré tout et je suis contente qu'aujourd'hui tout se soit bien passé.

C'est vrai, ça, je m'étais vraiment attendu à pire. Le souvenir de la douleur que j'avais ressentie commençait à s'estomper de ma mémoire.

— Moi aussi, convint-il. D'ici un mois ou deux, quand les jumeaux seront assez grands, nous partirons pour le palais que je nous ai fait construire. En attendant, vous me rejoindrez au pavillon.

Je hochai la tête. C'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, avoir son propre domaine. Chaque elfe venant de la Terre du Milieu, se voyait accorder un bout de terre, une maison, parfois plus, selon sa caste, sa lignée et ce qu'il avait apporté du temps de son existence dans cet autre pan d'Arda. Bien que nous ne soyons pas mariés comme la coutume elfique le voulait, tout le monde nous considérait comme un couple à part entière et la venue de ces deux enfants venaient cimenter cet état de fait.

Quand je me sentis lasse, mon elfe me laissa non sans me dire à quel point il était fier de moi, fier de nous. J'allais sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur quand la porte se rouvrit sur Ashräm qui venait m'apporter une collation. Il avait été le seul à ne pas m'avoir félicitée. Bien qu'à moitié endormie, je lui souris. Il s'inclina avant de nous laisser, les enfants et moi.

Une nouvelle vie encore plus terrifiante que la précédente commençait pour moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre d'être prête pour cela mais on ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Désemparée, je sentis les larmes mouiller mes joues tandis que je sombrais dans le sommeil.

oOoOo

 **Thranduil**

oOoOo

J'étais à nouveau père. Je ne pensais pas ressentir une nouvelle fois cette sensation d'euphorie et de plénitude qui m'anima à la vue de ces deux petites merveilles qui dormaient côte à côte dans leur berceau. Un mélange de Cerise et de moi-même. Un élan d'amour intense m'enflamma à la vue de cette jeune femme qui venait de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre de la façon la plus mystique et la plus ancestrale qui soit. Chaque jour, depuis que je l'avais compris, je remerciais Eru et les Valar qui avaient permis que cela soit possible. Dire que j'avais failli passer à côté du véritable bonheur !

J'avais hâte que mon fils aîné, Legolas, nous rejoigne en Valinor. Toutefois, quelque chose me disait qu'il ne serait pas si surpris du résultat final de ma relation avec Cerise... ou Elenwë car tel était son véritable nom. Elenwë de Valinor, réincarnation de l'enfant à naître de Turgon et de la Vanya Elenwë, réincarnation d'une des étoiles chéries de Varda... Quel étrange et néanmoins incroyable destin. Et elle était mienne. Bien qu'aucun mariage ne vienne sceller ce qui était de toute façon une évidence aux yeux de tous.

Les jours passèrent comme dans un rêve éveillé. Néanmoins plus le temps passait et plus je sentais une certaine distance s'installer entre Cerise et nous. Elle était souvent songeuse, semblait perdue ailleurs comme si elle se languissait de quelque chose qui nous échappait... Qui m'échappait à moi.

— Que vous arrive-t-il, _Melda heri_ , vous me semblez bien morose ? lui demandai-je un jour que nous nous promenions tous les deux tandis que les petits, repus, étaient avec leur nouvelles nurse... Ashräm. Qui l'eut cru ? Pas moi cela dit, et ce malgré l'incroyable révélation dont nous il nous avait gratifiés quelques temps auparavant :

— Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'occuper des enfants de l'Aranel alors que c'était moi qui étais en charge d'elle quand elle n'était alors qu'un tout petit bébé ?

A ces mots, Cerise avait rougi, avant de sourire doucement. Revenant au présent, j'attendis qu'elle me réponde.

— Rien, Thranduil, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.  
Je secouai la tête. Je n'aimais pas quand elle me mentait. Je compris toutefois qu'elle ne savait rien pour le lien qui nous unissait dorénavant et qui ne partirait qu'à la mort de l'un de nous. Je ne l'avais jamais éprouvé avec Elenna, je n'en avais, cela dit, jamais eu conscience. J'aurais du, cela m'aurait mis la puce à l'oreille et sans doute évité bien des désillusions par la suite.

— Je sais que vous me mentez, Cerise. Vous n'êtes pas bien. Je le sais à cause du lien qui nous unit tous les deux.

Elle m'avisa, abasourdie parce que je venais de lui révéler.

— Un lien ?! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Thranduil ?

Avisant un banc confortable, je nous y emmenai avant de lui révéler ce que je savais.

— Je vous ai dit il y a longtemps qu'Elenna m'avait avoué ne pas être celle que j'attendais, celle qui m'était destinée. Mon âme sœur.

— Oui, et alors ? me coupa-t-elle sèchement.  
Elle détestait quand je parlais de ma défunte épouse. Je n'aimais pas la faire souffrir mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. J'espérais que la suite la calmerait pour de bon nous concernant.

— Je l'ai trouvé, Cerise, et il s'agit de vous. Vous êtes celle qui est faite pour moi.

— Mais nous ne sommes même pas mariés ! protesta-t-elle.

— Il n'y a pas besoin d'être unis officiellement pour que ce lien apparaisse. Il s'est révélé à moi il y a peu et plus les jours passent et plus je le sens se renforcer autour de nous. Ne sentez-vous donc rien ?  
— Non, rien du tout, murmura-t-elle en expirant bruyamment. Cela veut-il dire que nous allons pouvoir nous marier Thranduil ? me questionna-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

J'appréhendais qu'elle me pose un jour cette épineuse question mais je lui devais d'être honnête.

— Je suis navré, petite, mais selon la tradition des elfes, je suis toujours marié à Elenna.

— Mais elle est morte !

— Certes, cela n'empêche pas le lien du mariage de perdurer, même au-delà. Les elfes ne se marient qu'une seule et unique fois. C'est ainsi et nous ne pouvons faire autrement.

Nous avions déjà maintes fois discuté de ce que je pouvais ressentir ou pas, de ce qui était de l'amour ou pas, mais jamais de mariage parce que alors, ce n'était pas le sujet.

— Je vois, finit-elle par dire. Mais alors moi dans cette histoire, je suis quoi ? Juste votre amante ?

Je soupirai, si elle se rabaissait une nouvelle fois, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Bien entendu, elle ne réagirait pas ainsi si elle avait senti, elle aussi, le lien, plus fort qu'aucun mariage ne le serait jamais, qui nous unissait.

— Vous êtes mienne, Cerise, celle que j'aime, la mère de mes enfants, vous êtes au centre de toutes mes attentions.

Elle se figea à ma déclaration.

— Vous... Vous m'aimez ?

Elle avait l'air surprise et je faillis en être vexé. N'avait-elle pas encore compris tout ce que je ressentais pour elle ? N'était-ce pas évident ?

— Si vous ressentiez ce lien, vous le sauriez, petite idiote. Mon adorable petite idiote, repris-je quand je la sentis se tendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de la braquer contre moi même si je me sentais légèrement agacé.

— Comment est-ce possible ? marmotta-t-elle, je pensais que ce que vous ressentiez pour... Elenna, était très fort.

Ah ! La suspicion. Les femmes, humaines ou elfines, en étaient friandes.

Doucement, je me penchai vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front puis sur sa bouche. Je voulais être le plus honnête possible avec elle, mais parfois, je savais aussi que la vérité pouvait être blessante. Je décidai donc de choisir mes mots avec soin.

— A ce jour, vous êtes celle qui m'importe le plus et sachez que quoiqu'il arrive, il n'y aura jamais que vous et vous seule. Vous détenez mon âme entre vos mains, _Melda heri_. Toutefois, il faut que vous compreniez que, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été mon âme sœur, la mère de Legolas gardera éternellement une part de mon cœur avec elle. Ce serait vous mentir que de vous dire que je n'ai pas été heureux avec elle, que je n'ai rien ressenti à son égard, quoiqu'il nous en ait coûté. Oui, j'ai aimé Elenna, et oui je l'aimerais toujours, mais aujourd'hui, c'est vous que je souhaite rendre heureuse plus que tout au monde. Le comprenez-vous ?

Je la scrutai, la peur au ventre. J'espérais sincèrement n'avoir rien dit de travers. Je la vis fermer les yeux un bref instant avant de les rouvrir et de me fixer avec intensité.

— Vous avez été honnête avec moi et je le serais aussi, Thranduil. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur et j'aimerais croire à ce lien qui nous unit, mais je ne le ressens pas. Savoir qu'il y en a eu une autre avant moi me laisse un goût terriblement amer en bouche, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Savoir que vous ne m'appartenez pas comme moi je vous appartiens me fait mal. Très mal.

Elle poussa à nouveau un long soupir avant de poursuivre.

— Mais je ne peux rien y changer, pas vrai ? C'est comme ça et je dois l'accepter. Me contenter aujourd'hui d'une chose que je n'aurais jamais crue possible il y a encore quelque temps. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, je le sais. Je vous aime, alors... Oublions, voulez-vous, et passons à autre chose. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Elle se leva et j'en fis de même avant de la prendre par la taille. Elle avait perdu du poids bien que son ventre soit encore bombé de son ancienne maternité. Elle se crispa un bref moment à mon contact avant de se détendre. Cela me fit mal, mais je lui devais du temps. Cela finirait par passer, je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. Et puis, nous avions toute l'éternité pour nous aimer.

oOoOo

 **Cerise**

oOoOo

Plus les mois passaient et... Plus je sombrais dans une espèce de profonde mélancolie que je ne m'expliquais pas tout à fait.

Finalement, nous n'étions pas encore partis pour notre nouvelle maison. Thranduil avait eu la délicatesse d'attendre que je me sente mieux. Il était tellement prévenant envers moi, me couvant comme si j'avais été la chose la plus merveilleuse qui lui soit arrivée. Dans un sens, j'en étais contente et quelque peu soulagée. Cela me rassurait de voir qu'il tenait vraiment à moi de cette manière. Malgré tout, une part de moi semblait se désagréger au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait.

Concernant nos enfants — j'avais encore du mal à réaliser que j'étais mère —il s'avérait que Thranduil était un père formidable. Cela dit, je n'en n'avais jamais douté un seul instant.

Les jumeaux s'épanouissaient avec une joie toute communicative. Les Valar, les Eldar, Ashräm, tout le monde était complètement gaga d'eux et il y avait de quoi. Moi même, j'adorais mes enfants malgré mes difficultés à réaliser, encore une fois, qu'ils étaient de moi.

Depuis leur naissance, j'avais emménagé avec Thranduil dans la petite maison qui se trouvait non loin de la résidence de mes soi-disant parents. Nous n'y habitions pas vraiment seuls puisque nous avions été rejoins par Finlenn et Tamril qui s'étaient vus attribuer le rôle de gardes du corps quand Thranduil était affairé ailleurs, me laissant seule avec les enfants. Ashräm n'avait pas vraiment été ravi de voir ces deux elfes me tourner autour mais, comme à son habitude, il n'en avait rien dit.

Repensant à celui qui était aussi dorénavant le père de mes enfants, mon cœur se réchauffa d'une douce chaleur bienfaisante.

Il m'aimait.

Ce constat, malheureusement, n'était pas assez fort pour chasser les ténèbres qui me consumaient depuis la naissance des petits. Que m'arrivait-il, bon sang ?! J'avais tout pour être heureuse ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ? J'avais un compagnon génial et deux bébés trop mignons et pas trop casse-pieds.

Le choix de leurs prénoms n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Dans un premier temps, j'avais voulu faire plaisir mais Ilmarë, la servante de Varda, m'avait expliqué qu'aucun elfe ne donnait un prénom déjà usité. Cela portait malheur et, comme la plupart ressuscitait d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela n'avait aucun sens, si ce n'était d'embrouiller tout le monde.

— Si tel est le cas, Ilmarë, répondis-je un peu énervée. Pourquoi est-ce que je porte celui de ma défunte première mère ?

J'étais sans doute la seule personne sur cette terre à avoir eu trois mères différentes ainsi que trois vies bien distinctes — enfin deux vies et demi vu que la première, j'étais encore dans le ventre de ma mère. Peut-être étais-je un peu comme les chats avec plusieurs vies à leur actif ?! Ah ! La bonne blague !

— C'était un hommage à une elfine qui ne reviendra, quoiqu'il arrive, jamais à la vie ! s'exaspéra la Maïa.  
Soit, mais quand même...

Finalement Thranduil et moi finîmes par nous mettre d'accord sur deux prénoms qui s'étaient imposés à moi lors d'une nuit où je n'avais jamais pu trouver le sommeil. Plus qu'un choix mûrement réfléchi, c'était l'instinct et mon imagination qui avaient fait tout le boulot.

Notre petit garçon avait pour prénom _Vanyel_ , quant à sa sœur, je l'avais appelé _Valorya_. Ils n'avaient aucune signification connue vu que je les avais inventés. Il s'agissait là de deux prénoms cent pour cent Cerise et zéro pour cent elfique en quelque sorte. C'était tout moi, ça, de ne rien faire comme les autres. Cela en avait étonné plus d'un et fait sourire Manwë et Varda. Pour ma part, je les aimais beaucoup et au moins ils seraient uniques en cette terre comme le voulait leur sacro-sainte tradition ! Enfin, je l'espérais !

Revenant au présent, j'entendis des pleurs provenant de la nurserie qui se trouvait en face de notre chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, je pénétrai à l'intérieur et me dirigeai vers le berceau de _Vanyel_. Sa sœur n'était plus là, sans doute Ashräm s'était-il occupé d'elle pendant que son frère dormait. Ce petit bonhomme passait sa vie à manger, remplir ses couches, et faire des câlins à tout le monde. Il adorait son père et, loin d'en être jalouse, j'en ressentais même une énorme bouffée d'amour envers ces deux hommes qui étaient devenus les piliers inébranlable de ma vie.

Le prenant dans mes bras, je me dirigeai dans le couloir dans le but de faire une petite promenade, le temps de le calmer. Je lui donnerais le sein plus tard. A mi-chemin, je croisai la grande Varda. C'était rare de la voir chez nous à cette heure-ci.  
Intriguée, je me demandai ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à venir nous voir maintenant ? Il était rare qu'elle descende du palais sans une bonne raison.  
Dire que cette femme que tout le monde vénérait comme une déesse m'avait mise eu monde. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à le croire.

— Elenwë, mon enfant, pouvons-nous parler un instant ?

Surprise, je hochai la tête avant de l'emmener dans un petit salon à la décoration douillette. Je m'installai sur un fauteuil confortable et calai Vanyel tout contre moi tandis qu'il recommençait à chouiner doucement. Il avait faim.

— Ne te préoccupe pas pour moi, mon enfant, je t'en prie, nous n'allons pas priver cet adorable petit être de ce qu'il réclame avec tant de vigueur.

— Merci, Varda, dis-je doucement avant de déboutonner le haut de ma robe.  
Vanyel s'agrippa à mon sein comme un forcené avant d'aspirer goulûment le mamelon. Cela aurait du me gêner mais il s'agissait de mon fils et il avait besoin d'être nourri. Et puis j'étais chez moi...

— Chère Elenwë, commença Varda d'une voix douce mais ferme. Nous aimerions savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as tout pour être heureuse, un ellon aimant, des enfants magnifiques et en parfaite santé... Toutefois plus les jours passent et plus ta détresse nous ronge le cœur comme un terrible poison.

Je me sentis défaillir en comprenant que ce que j'avais tenté de garder pour moi ne l'était pas. Tout le monde était-il au courant ? Je ne voulais ni les inquiéter ni me montrer égoïste et pourtant...

— Oui je vais mal, dis-je tout haut. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais... Non, ça ne va pas du tout.

Le dire à voix haute ne me procura aucun bien, au contraire, cela renforça mon mal être sans que je ne puisse y remédier. Pendant ce temps, Vanyel tétait goulument, inconscient de la tristesse de sa mère, son petit poing agrippé à l'étoffe de ma robe qui cachait en partie ma poitrine dénudée.

— Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Oui, je savais pourquoi. Je l'avais compris il y a peu même si je tentais vainement de me cacher les choses. Toutefois, je savais que, je pouvais lui dire la vérité.

— Mon chez moi me manque, ma famille me manque... dis-je dans un murmure, les yeux baissés sur mon fils, mon havre de paix.

— Mais tu es chez toi et nous sommes ta famille, répondit doucement Varda.

— Non, vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai vécu toute ma vie sur la _Terre tout Court_ , j'avais une vie banale certes, mais j'aimais cette vie, parfois mes parents me prenaient la tête mais je les aime, et puis tous les parents prennent un jour la tête de leurs enfants. C'est comme ça et ça fait partie de l'ordre des choses. Mais vous, vous m'avez arrachée à ça sans état d'âme, mais surtout sans me demander mon avis, ni encore moins me prévenir !

J'avais longuement repensé à tout cela et j'avais trouvé l'attitude des Valar profondément injuste et surtout très égoïste. Quoiqu'ils me disent, ils avaient eu tort sur ce coup là.

En relevant les yeux vers elle, je vis que Varda ne souriait plus. Je voyais des constellations tourbillonner inlassablement dans ses iris et sur ses cheveux.

— Je peux lire dans tes pensées, jusque dans ton âme, mon enfant. Ce que j'y vois me peine énormément mais je le comprends aussi. Tu n'as jamais su ce que tu étais, ta famille humaine ne te l'a jamais dit. Pourtant, il faut que tu saches qu'ils le savaient, ils étaient au courant qu'un jour ta véritable famille viendrait te chercher.

Entendre que mon père et ma mère savaient et qu'ils me l'avaient caché... Je ne pouvais décemment pas y croire, pourtant, je me doutais que jamais Varda ne s'abaisserait à un mensonge. Cela me fit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

— Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils jamais rien dit ?

— Je ne saurais te le dire, murmura Varda. Mais ce silence t'a causé moult tracas inutiles. Tu n'as rien su de ton univers avant que nous ne te le révélions. Ta venue fut pour le moins chaotique, ou sans doute pas car tu es arrivée là où ton cœur voulait que tu sois.

— Auprès de Thranduil, compris-je alors. C'était d'une telle évidence. Comment ne l'avais-je pas deviné avant ? Je me souvins de cette chanson que Legolas avait chantée lors de notre long voyage. L'étoile qui se réincarnait c'était moi et son amour... Thranduil, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

— Quoique tu en dises, ta place est ici auprès des tiens mais je connais ton cœur et ton âme, ma petite étoile. Je sais aussi à quel point tu peux être têtue. Tu commences une nouvelle fois à décliner, non par amour mais parce que la boucle de ta vie passée ne s'est pas refermée correctement.

La grande Varda se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant moi, posant ses mains délicates sur mes genoux et frôlant l'une des cuisses de Vanyel qui s'était endormi d'un sommeil paisible après la tétée.

— Elenwë, ma douce enfant, je veux que tu me dises avec franchise ce que tu souhaites au plus profond de ton cœur. N'essaie pas de réfléchir, ni de penser à nous. Toi, que veux-tu ? Qu'attends-tu au point de sombrer dans cette mélancolie qui t'abîme corps et âme ?

J'avais beau essayer de me raisonner, repensant à Thranduil, à notre amour, notre vie ensemble, ma poitrine se serrait d'angoisse car au fond de moi, je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose...

— Chez moi, balbutiai-je, sentant les larmes inonder mon visage. Je veux rentrer chez moi en _Terre tout Court_.

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

– Je ne tenais pas à ce que Cerise ait un accouchement trop difficile. Elle a déjà assez souffert comme cela.

– La suite arrivera dès que possible.


	43. L'Amour en Fuite

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **42**

 **L'Amour en Fuite**

oOoOo

 **Thranduil**

oOoOo

Les enfants dormaient depuis un petit moment quand je vis Cerise s'asseoir à mes côtés dans le salon. J'étais en train de me reposer d'une dure journée de labeur. Le palais dans lequel nous allions habiter était enfin prêt à nous accueillir. Tamril et Finlenn, mes plus fidèles proches, étaient partis superviser la bonne marche à suivre de la maisonnée tant que nous n'y habitions pas.

J'avais confiance en eux pour faire au mieux. Ils avaient eu toutes les directives nécessaires pour ce faire. De plus, ils n'étaient pas seuls car la plupart de mes gens qui nous avaient suivis jusqu'ici avaient décidés d'y vivre avec nous ainsi que d'autres elfes de différents clans. Le murmure d'une nouvelle maison se créant avait fait venir à nous des elfes de tous horizons.

C'était une aubaine mais je savais bien que le but véritable de ces gens était de se rapprocher de cette _Aranel_ à l'inconcevable ascendance. Sans véritablement l'envisager, j'avais créé une alliance des plus surprenantes avec les Valar en m'unissant à leur enfant chérie. Avisant Cerise, je m'aperçus qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Depuis notre arrivée à Valinor et depuis tout ce que nous avions appris sur elle, j'étais des plus étonné de voir que rien n'avait changé en elle. Personne ne savait pourquoi elle restait ainsi, désespérément "humaine".

Même la naissance des jumeaux avait eu lieu bien plus tôt que prévu, comme si tout en elle voulait cacher ce qu'elle était vraiment : une elfine pleine de grâce. Estë, la guérisseuse, m'avait dit que le jour où elle serait prête à accepter ce qu'elle était, son corps reprendrait ses droits. Après tout, elle était née les oreilles en pointes et avait été bénie par chaque Vala d'Aman et pourtant, à la voir à ce jour, personne ne pouvait le deviner.

J'allais me plonger dans un livre quand elle se tourna vers moi, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et se tordant les mains d'appréhension.

— Que vous arrive-t-il, _Melda heri ?_ demandai-je doucement en reposant l'ouvrage que je m'apprêtais à lire sur la table basse qui se trouvait non loin de nous.

Son regard posé sur moi était empreint de tant de questions que je me préparai instinctivement au pire.  
— Dites-moi, Thranduil, commença-t-elle en me dévisageant gravement. Vous m'aimez, n'est-ce pas, et pourtant, jamais vous ne m'avez appelé " _melleth nín_ " comme tout elfe appelle l'elfine de son cœur.

Je mis un moment à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Je n'avais jamais fait attention pour tout dire, elle restait à mon sens ma dame bien aimée, ce qui ne remettait nullement en cause ce que je pouvais ressentir à son égard.

— Les actes ne sont-ils pas plus importants que de simples mots ? lui dis-je en retour. Avez-vous besoin d'entendre cette phrase de ma bouche pour enfin pouvoir croire à mon amour pour vous ? Ce que nous vivons ne vous suffit-il pas déjà, ma douce ?

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres. Que lui arrivait-il encore ? Allait-elle de nouveau nous confronter à une polémique sur ce que nous ressentions l'un vis à vis de l'autre ? N'avions-nous pas déjà fait le tour de ce sujet maintes et maintes fois déjà ?

— Je sais que vous m'aimez, Thranduil, et c'est réciproque n'en doutez jamais mais...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se leva précipitamment du divan sur lequel elle était assise et commença à faire les cent pas avant de se poster devant une des larges fenêtres du salon.

Depuis la naissance des jumeaux, nous vivions non loin de la demeure de ses parents, dans une belle maison à proximité de la montagne et de la mer. Malgré notre attachement l'un envers l'autre, je n'avais pas accès au Taniquetil. Je n'étais qu'un simple elfe et, même si j'aimais leur fille bien aimée de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, je ne pouvais la revendiquer comme mienne d'un point de vu légal. Ce constat avait de quoi faire grincer des dents. Le remariage était tabou chez les elfes et le lien matrimonial restait indéfectible même après la mort de l'un des deux époux. De toute façon, étant destinés l'un à l'autre, chacun savait qu'un jour il retrouverait l'autre, quoiqu'il arrive. Oui mais voilà, j'avais commis une erreur de jugement et à ce jour, je ne pouvais plus me marier avec celle qui m'était vraiment destinée. Un sacré coup du sort.

— Cerise, allez-vous me dire ce qu'il vous arrive ? Voilà plusieurs jours que vous agissez de manière étrange.

Elle soupira avant de se retourner vers moi. Ses yeux semblaient plus humides, comme si elle s'apprêtait à pleurer. Nous n'aimions pas la voir ainsi.

—Je vais partir, Thranduil.

Décontenancé par de tels propos, je haussai un sourcil d'incompréhension.

— Et où souhaitez-vous aller exactement ? demandai-je avec douceur.

— Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Je mis un temps avant de comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait.

—Je vous demande pardon, Cerise, mais vous êtes ici chez vous.

Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir et je sentis l'appréhension me gagner.

Elle poussa un long soupir qui ne me plaisait guère.

— Sur la _Terre tout Court_ , Thranduil, je vais repartir là-bas

J'avais mal entendu. Elle ne pouvait pas dire cela sérieusement ? Surtout alors que nous venions à peine de nous retrouver ?! C'était impossible. Jamais nous ne permettrions cela.

— Il n'en est pas question ! explosai-je, sentant la colère s'insinuer par tous les pores de ma peau.

— S'il vous plaît, Thranduil, m'implora-t-elle, je ne veux pas me battre avec vous.

— Alors la discussion est close, répliquai-je entre mes dents serrées.

Elle secoua la tête avant de tourner une nouvelle fois son regard vers la fenêtre. Elle avait l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi.

— Non, je dois partir, que vous le vouliez ou non, il le faut.

Sa voix avait claqué dans l'air comme un fouet sur mon cœur. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé une telle peur, presque irrationnelle. Elle ne voulait pas nous quitter, je ne pouvais le concevoir. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Etait-ce sa manière de me punir de n'avoir pas su voir et comprendre plus tôt qui elle était vraiment pour moi ?

En quelques enjambées, je fus à ses côtés. J'agrippai fermement ses épaules avant de la retourner vers moi. Je devais faire quelque chose, tout, n'importe quoi pour la retenir.

— Vous dites m'aimer, mais vous voulez me quitter ? Cela n'a pas de sens, voyons !

— Mais je vous aime !

— Alors restez ! De toute façon, vous ne pouvez plus repartir, bon sang !

J'étais furieux. Furieux contre elle mais aussi contre moi qui n'avait rien vu venir. Elle m'avait paru un peu triste mais Elenna avait eu elle aussi, ces moments un peu étranges après la naissance de Legolas. Je ne m'étais pas inquiété outre-mesure, manifestement vu ce que nous vivions aujourd'hui, j'aurais du.

— Si, je le peux, me contra-t-elle, une expression revêche s'animant sur son visage, Varda m'a dit que c'était possible si je le désirais vraiment.

Je la relâchai brusquement. J'étais enragé, je voyais rouge. J'avais déposé mon cœur à ses pieds et elle le piétinait sans état d'âme. La punition qu'elle m'infligeait était lourde de conséquences. Si elle m'abandonnait, jamais je ne m'en remettrais. Jamais ! Elle devait forcément le savoir. Comment pouvait-elle m'imposer cela ? N'avait-elle donc aucune pitié pour son âme sœur ?

— Vous êtes d'une cruauté sans nom, petite, murmurai-je totalement défait. Vous nous abandonneriez, les enfants et moi, pour un désir égoïste. N'ai-je pas prouvé à quel point vous étiez importante à mes yeux ? Est-ce une manière de me punir des fautes passées à votre encontre ?

— Non, non ! s'écria-t-elle. Elle tenta de se jeter dans mes bras mais je la repoussai sans ménagement. Je ne pouvais pas, c'était pour le moment au dessus de mes forces. Je me sentais trop floué et trahi pour réagir correctement.

Ne supportant plus la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, je la laissai là, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle se sentait mal, soit mais ce n'était pas de ma faute. C'était elle qui venait de nous mettre dans une situation impossible.

J'étais dans le couloir quand je l'entendis pleurer et crier mon nom. Je ne revins pas sur mes pas et sortis dehors. J'avais besoin de me calmer pour réfléchir correctement.

oOoOo

 **Cerise**

oOoOo

Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas plus réfléchi à ce que j'allais lui dire avant d'aller lui parler ?! Jamais je n'aurais avancé de cette manière ce que j'avais sur le cœur et ce que je m'apprêtais à faire si j'avais préparé mon discours avant. Que j'étais bête !

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais eu cette conversation sur mon retour chez moi avec Varda. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur que j'allais quitter Thranduil et les jumeaux mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais être heureuse un jour. La famille Martin me devait des explications et je leur en devais à eux, ainsi qu'à mes amis.

Cela ne remettait pas en cause ma vie à Valinor, loin de là, mais j'avais besoin de comprendre qui j'étais vraiment et pourquoi j'en étais arrivée là. Je ne me sentais pas du tout différente depuis que je savais que je n'étais pas vraiment humaine. Il n'y avait pas eu de fée une nuit qui avait changé la souillon en princesse. Aucunes prémices à un quelconque changement, j'étais désespérément restée telle que j'étais, c'est à dire moi, Cerise. Et pourtant, j'étais une elfe moi aussi, une elfe d'apparence humaine.

Je ne savais plus qui j'étais et quand je voyais mon reflet dans un miroir, j'avais envie de pleurer de rage. J'avais repris du poids depuis la naissance de Vanyel et Valorya, j'étais même un peu dodue... et petite. Tu parles d'une elfine, toi.

Le pire, dans cette abracadabrante histoire, c'est que je commençais à bien connaître et à bien employer leur jargon. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais et ça me désespérait.

Essuyant mes larmes, j'allais sortir pour retrouver Thranduil quand des pleurs provenant de la chambre des enfants se firent entendre. C'était bien le moment.

Soupirant, je décidai d'aller voir ce qu'ils avaient.

La pièce qui leur servait de nurserie était des plus accueillantes avec des couleurs chaudes pour les murs. Un immense fauteuil se tenait à côté des deux berceaux et, plus loin, une énorme banquette capitonnée se trouvait devant une des larges fenêtres de la chambre. Bien sûr, cet endroit manquait de peluches et de doudous. J'avais commandé quelques bricoles auprès du _marchand de jouets de_ Valimar et j'étais impatiente de les recevoir. Oui parce que ce n'était guère à Valinor que j'avais le vague espoir de trouver un "Toys'R'us" ou une "Grande Récré". L'espoir faisait vivre mais tout de même.

Vanyel et Valorya cessèrent de pleurer quand je me penchai sur leurs couffins respectifs pour leur caresser doucement le ventre en chantant une berceuse.

— Je n'ai jamais véritablement compris comment ces petits pouvaient s'endormir au son de votre voix, Aranel.

Je secouai la tête sans m'arrêter de chanter et me tournai légèrement vers Ashräm. Il n'y avait que lui pour me dire si ouvertement ce qu'il pensait. Il était accoudé contre le chambranle de la porte et nous couvait tous de son œil valide. Il avait beau être défiguré de la pire des manières qui soit, je le trouvais indéniablement beau. C'était une belle âme dans un corps mutilé. Je l'aimais. Pas comme j'aimais Thranduil mais ce beau Teleri avait une place toute particulière dans mon cœur, que je ne savais réellement définir.

— Bonsoir à toi aussi, Ashräm, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire dans un demi-sourire, tandis que les bébés se rendormaient paisiblement.

Parfois ils avaient juste besoin de sentir notre présence et je supputais qu'ils avaient senti la tension de tout à l'heure entre leur père et moi. Ils avaient beau être encore tous petits, ils sentaient déjà bien des choses et je ne voulais pas être celle qui les rendrait anxieux ou tristes. Je les aimais bien trop pour les faire souffrir.

— J'en suis navré, répondit Ashräm me sortant de mes pensées, mais je vous ai entendus, Thranduil et vous, vous disputer tout à l'heure.

Je lâchai un juron peu flatteur pour une jeune femme, encore moins pour une elfine, sans vous parler d'une _Aranel_. Mais par Eru, il n'allait pas s'y mettre, lui aussi !

— Si je puis me permettre, continua-t-il insensible à mon éclat, je pense que vous devriez vraiment y aller.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise en comprenant ce qu'il venait de me dire.

— Tu es sérieux ? m'exclamai-je en le rejoignant dans le couloir pour ne pas réveiller les enfants.

— Vous êtes une bonne mère, Aranel, plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer ou l'imaginer, répondit-il à la place.

Oh !

Venant de sa part, cela me toucha énormément. J'avais eu des doutes durant ma grossesse. Je ne me voyais pas élever un enfant. Quand j'avais découvert qu'il y en avait deux à la naissance, je m'étais dit que jamais je n'y arriverais, que c'était au delà de mes forces. Même si parfois j'étais parcourue de doutes, j'avais été si bien entourée que j'avais pu surmonter la plupart de mes angoisses. Même si, il est vrai, que j'en avais un peu voulu à Thranduil et aux Valar de m'avoir caché que je serais mère deux fois. Mais les jumeaux étaient trop adorables pour que je sois amère à leur venue au monde. Bien au contraire, je les aimais comme une folle, au-delà de ma propre vie ! Et puis...

Thranduil était un père exceptionnel et je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. Il s'occupait énormément d'eux et j'avais découvert un nouvel aspect de sa personne que je n'aurais jamais imaginé avant. Toutefois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir ce sentiment de jalousie en me disant qu'il avait déjà vécu tout cela avec Elenna. Sauf qu'à cette époque, il n'y avait eu qu'elle alors que moi, je devais le partager avec leurs souvenirs en commun. Je trouvais cela parfaitement injuste. Revenant au présent, je vis Ashräm qui me contemplait gravement.

— Merci, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus comme nounou, tu sais, répondis-je à mon tour.

Il secoua la tête en émettant un bruit de gorge qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un rire guttural. Quelle chance j'avais d'avoir une telle personne à mes côtés qui m'aimait sans condition, par pure abnégation. Un pincement au cœur vint troubler ce petit moment de bonheur.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si j'étais si chanceuse que cela, pourquoi avais-je ce besoin irrépressible de vouloir les quitter pour...

— Non Aranel, cela ne remet aucunement en cause ce que vous pouvez éprouver pour nous, bien au contraire.

— Mais Thranduil..., ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.

— Il reviendra à la raison. Il vous aime et un elfe déteste plus que tout être séparé de sa moitié. C'est un énorme sacrifice auquel il consentira, j'en suis sûr.

Pouvais-je croire en ce que disait Ashräm ?Comment aurais-je réagi à sa place si nos rôles avaient été inversés ? Pas avec le sourire, cela était certain.

— Parlez-lui, Aranel, non pas avec des mots mais avec votre cœur. Il comprendra, n'ayez crainte.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'inclina avant de me laisser seule. Ereintée, je décidai de regagner la chambre pour dormir. Je ne savais pas quand mon elfe reviendrait, je n'aimais pas me coucher en nous sachant fâchés l'un et l'autre, mais j'avais besoin de dormir pour avoir les idées plus claires.

oOoOo

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube pour tout dire, je fus réveillée par les hurlements de mes deux démons préférés qui réclamaient à manger. J'avais de la chance qu'ils commencent doucement mais sûrement à faire leurs nuits.  
Je me dépêchai de m'habiller pour les rejoindre dans la pièce à côté. D'habitude, Thranduil les faisait patienter en leur chantant des chants elfiques. J'avoue que moi même, j'adorais l'écouter... Il avait une si belle voix... Sauf que là, il n'était pas là. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et j'en eus quelques frissons d'angoisses

Je donnai le sein d'abord à Valorya — désolée Vanyel, honneur aux dames — puis à Vanyel qui me regarda un instant comme si je venais de le spolier de sa ration. Ce petit ellon était un véritable glouton ! Il tenait bien de sa mère, celui-là.

Une fois que les deux bébés furent repus et changés, je les laissai entre les mains d'une des elfines qui s'occupait des enfants.

Avisant la fenêtre, je vis le soleil commencer à poindre dans l'horizon. Il allait faire très beau aujourd'hui et je décidai de prendre mon café dans notre beau et grand jardin dans lequel nous avions installé un magnifique kiosque face à l'étendue bleutée de la mer.

Cette vision avait le don de m'apaiser. Toutefois, mon cœur s'emballa quand je vis Thranduil adossé à l'une des rambardes, les yeux rivés vers le large.

Me pinçant les lèvres, je posai mon café sur la table avant de venir l'enlacer par derrière. Il ne me repoussa pas.  
Enfouissant mon nez dans sa tunique, je respirai à pleins poumons cette odeur que je n'associais qu'à lui. Oh Eru ! Je l'aimais tellement, ce Sinda. Je n'osais imaginer ma vie sans lui. Jamais !

— Tu m'as manqué cette nuit, _melie nya,_ dis-je dans un souffle, me décidant enfin à le tutoyer.

— Alors imagine ce que je ressentirai quand tu ne seras plus là, me répondit-il en se retournant vers moi.

Si les yeux étaient le reflet du miroir de nos âmes alors ce que je vis dans son regard me submergea de peine et d'amour. Il souffrait. Je l'avais fait souffrir et je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière, ni ne le voulais, compris-je presque surprise. Des choses devaient être accomplies. Il le fallait.

— Tu n'es pas le seul que cette décision anéantit. Crois-moi. Il n'y aura pas un seul moment où tu ne me manqueras pas, Thranduil, mais je dois le faire. Je dois revoir ma famille, mes amis. Si je ne le fais pas, je ne comprendrai jamais qui je suis vraiment et pourquoi je suis ici. Depuis le début de cette histoire, je me suis laissée porter par le destin et ce qu'on avait prévu pour moi. Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis. Il faut que je le fasse, tu comprends ?

Il inclina sa tête vers moi avec une certaine lenteur avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Quelque chose se passa entre nous que je ne compris pas bien mais je le vis se détendre légèrement avant qu'il ne dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

— Je t'ai attendue depuis toute ma vie, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche, je peux bien t'attendre encore un peu, ma Cerise... _melleth nín_.

Entendre enfin ces mots prononcés dans sa bouche, destinés à moi seule, me procura un tel sentiment de puissante plénitude que je crus exploser de bonheur. J'étais heureuse, il m'avait rendue heureuse.

— Je te fais la promesse que je reviendrai, Thranduil ! Pour toi et pour nos enfants. Je reviendrai parce que ma maison est là, terminai-je en posant ma main sur son cœur qu'il recouvrit des siennes.

Prise dans l'élan, je retirai ma main pour caresser ce visage que j'avais appris à aimer au fil du temps. Son sourire plein de tendresse m'électrisa complètement

— Je n'en doute pas, ma douce amie, j'en suis même certain.

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, appréciant cette proximité nouvelle. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me prit par la taille et me ramena chez nous. Nous montâmes les escaliers avant de nous enfermer dans notre chambre.

Si je devais bientôt partir, autant profiter l'un de l'autre autant que nous le pouvions.

oOoOo

 **Thranduil**

oOoOo

Cerise n'était indéniablement pas une elfine comme les autres... Sans doute et tout simplement parce qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout pour le moment. Elle n'était qu'une simple humaine, un mensonge, un leurre qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à chasser. Si le seul moyen de redevenir celle qu'elle avait été jadis, lors de sa naissance, était de repartir un temps sur cette terre qui lui avait été si chère... Soit !

Je l'aimais, et mon amour pour elle était aussi fort et intense que celui que j'avais éprouvé un jour pour Elenna. De fait, il y avait ce lien supplémentaire qui nous unissait, de telle manière que je savais la moindre de ses émotions. Elle ne partait pas de gaieté de cœur et je ne voulais pas lui causer plus de chagrin en lui imposant ma propre peine. J'espérais simplement qu'à son retour, elle puisse elle aussi sentir notre lien, elle saurait alors l'intensité de mes sentiments pour elle et plus jamais elle ne les remettrait en doute. C'est tout ce que je pouvais espérer de cette douloureuse séparation.

Son départ se ferait de la même façon que son arrivée nous avait avertis Manwë Sulimo, lors d'une audience protocolaire qui avait réuni la moitié des Valar à Valimar. Cela pouvait être aujourd'hui comme demain. J'avais eu le courage de m'adresser à Vairë qui savait beaucoup de choses sur l'avenir. Malheureusement, elle ne m'offrit qu'un large sourire en me rappelant de croire car c'était là, la clef de tout. C'est donc la peur au ventre que je me réveillais chaque jour avec la sourde angoisse de la perdre et chaque jour je soufflais de soulagement quand je la retrouvais à mes côtés. Toutefois, un soir, tandis qu'elle se promenait avec Ashräm et les enfants, elle disparut.

Tout simplement.

oOoOo

 **Cerise**

oOoOo

Je me réveillai avec une migraine carabinée. Cela m'arrivait de plus en plus régulièrement ces derniers temps. Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, je me pris la tête entre les mains avant de me rendre à la cuisine dans un état second pour me servir un verre d'eau et prendre un cachet.

Mes vacances commençaient vraiment très bien. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas aller boire un coup avec Marion et Cécilia, la Tequila m'avait cassée en deux ! Et puis j'avais ce goût horrible en bouche... Même une hyène aurait meilleure haleine que moi.

Je finissais de préparer mon café quand j'entendis mon téléphone portable vibrer. L'allumant, je vis que j'avais un message de Cécilia qui me demandait de la rejoindre pour déjeuner ce midi. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Je lui répondis que c'était bon pour moi avant de me rendre décente pour la journée. Le doliprane avait enfin fait son effet et je me sentais déjà de meilleure humeur.

J'avais fait un rêve la nuit dernière et, chose des plus étranges, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Pareil, je devais parler à mes parents mais je ne me rappelais pas de quoi, ni pourquoi. Chassant un sentiment de malaise qui commençait à me saisir, je terminai de m'habiller et de me brosser les dents avant de repartir dans le salon. Là, j'allumai mon ordinateur avant de répondre à mes emails et de surfer un peu.  
Le déjeuner de midi se passa comme dans un songe. Cécilia me présenta un de ses amis de longue date, Antoine. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui travaillait dans le domaine de l'informatique, un peu comme tout le monde de nos jours, cela dit. Il était plutôt mignon si on aimait le style "jeune cadre dynamique" avec des cheveux bruns un peu en bataille et des yeux marron pétillants de bonne humeur. Le courant passa plutôt bien entre nous, il me prit mon numéro de portable avant de partir et j'eus la surprise de recevoir un appel de sa part le soir même. Il voulait me revoir, je lui avais bien plu et il avait envie de mieux me connaître. Waouh ! Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. J'étais sur un petit nuage. La soirée se passa plus que bien. Nous nous revîmes régulièrement pendant mes vacances. Avais-je trouvé la perle rare ?

C'est bien simple, je ne vis pas ces deux semaines passer et je crus que cette histoire se terminerait avec la reprise du boulot mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Nous finîmes même par conclure, chez lui, au bout d'un mois de relation. Ce qui n'était pas mal. Il avait été des plus galants connaissant mon manque d'expérience en la matière. Quand je fis part de cela à Marion, cette dernière me dit que soit j'avais décroché le gros lot, soit il y avait anguille sous roche.

Mais non... Elle voyait vraiment le mal partout quand elle s'y mettait. Antoine était un type bien et ça se trouve, il finirait par se lasser et on finirait par rompre lui et moi.

En fait, ce n'est pas ce qui arriva. Mais alors pas du tout.

Un soir, après un merveilleux dîner, il me fit sa demande en mariage. Nous nous fréquentions depuis deux ans, c'était fou ce que le temps passait vite sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Dans tous les cas, je me trouvais incroyablement chanceuse d'avoir un tel homme dans ma vie.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, je tombai rapidement enceinte. Neuf mois plus tard, nous eûmes une adorable petite fille que nous appelâmes Clémentine. J'adorais ce prénom ce qui fit rire Antoine et mes beaux-parents. C'est que nous étions très "fruits", dans ma famille.

Malgré mon immense bonheur d'être mariée et mère de famille, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver une gêne comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne comprenais pas bien le sentiment qui m'animait, alors je décidais de le laisser de côté. J'avais tout pour être heureuse, vraiment tout, et je ne me voyais pas vivre autrement.

Les années passèrent à une vitesse affolante.

L'amour et la passion des débuts s'étaient vite mués en une routine assez barbante mais cela semblait nous convenir à tous les deux. Ce n'est qu'au dix-huitième anniversaire de notre fille que je compris qu'il avait une maîtresse depuis quelques années. J'aurais du éprouver un immense chagrin à cette terrible et accablante découverte mais étrangement je ne lui en voulais pas plus que cela.

Finalement, mon amour pour lui s'était étiolé de la même manière qu'on se lasse d'un nouveau jouet et apparemment c'était la même chose pour lui. Toutefois, il s'accommodait fort bien de notre mariage. Nous finîmes cependant par divorcer trois ans plus tard. Je me sentais vieille et lasse mais surtout pas à ma place dans cette drôle de vie que je menais. Le monde m'apparaissait comme bancal et sans saveur.

Pourquoi ?

Un jour, alors que je me contemplais devant le miroir de ma salle de bain, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas cette vie-là que j'aurais aimé mener... Non, pas du tout cette vie-là !

Malheureusement pour moi, je m'en apercevais un peu trop tardivement. J'allais sur mes quatre vingt ans bien tassés, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière et j'en conçus un tel désespoir que cela me foudroya. Mais qu'avais-je fait de ma vie, bon sang ?

Une larme unique coula sur ma joue ridée quand enfin je me souvins de cet étrange rêve que j'avais fait quand j'étais encore très jeune... La Terre du Milieu, Thranduil, les Valar, Valinor... Ashräm, Vanyel et Valorya mes enfants de là-bas et enfin... Ma promesse.

Impossible ! Non, tout mais pas ça ?!

— Oh bon sang de bonsoir ! m'écriai-je paniquée. Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Comment ais-je pu oublier ma vie là-bas ?

Terrible désespoir d'une vie usée qui n'aurait du être celle qu'elle avait été.

Tombant à genoux, je sentis mon cœur battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine avant de m'évanouir sur le sol de la salle de bain.

J'allais mourir là, seule, et on mettrait trois plombes à retrouver mon cadavre... Mais heureusement, pensais-je avant de sombrer, je n'avais ni chat ni chien pour venir manger mon corps en décomposition.

oOoOo

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, les larmes coulant sur mon visage, quand je vis Vairë assise au bout de mon lit.

— Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais l'un des avenirs potentiels qui t'attends, murmura-t-elle sans que je ne lui pose la moindre question.

Ma poitrine me faisait mal, mon cœur cognant comme un forcené dedans sans que j'arrive à le calmer. Avenir ou pas, c'était un vrai cauchemar, quoi qu'elle en dise. Bordel, j'en avais encore des sueurs froides.

Redécouvrant mon environnement, me sentant encore un peu déphasée par ce rêve, je me souvins enfin que j'étais toujours à Valinor et qu'après une longue promenade avec Thranduil, j'avais regagné notre maison pour pouvoir faire une sieste sans les jumeaux. Ashräm les avait emmenés avec lui pour voir leurs grands-parents.

— Je ne souhaite pas de ce genre d'avenir, dis-je d'une voix basse. Je veux vivre avec Thranduil. Pourquoi m'avoir montré cela ?

—Là n'était pas notre intention mais c'est toi qui as choisi cette voie-là. Pourquoi ?

Non, non, c'était ma question à moi mais au fond je le savais... Oui elle avait raison.

— Je m'étais demandé qu'elle aurait été ma vie si jamais tout cela n'avait pas été réel, finis-je par avouer.

— La réponse que tu as eue te satisfait-elle ?

— Non, pas du tout ! grognai-je avant de me lever.

Il fallait que j'aille chercher les jumeaux. Jamais je n'oublierais un gramme de ce que je vivais ici et si je partais, c'était pour mieux revenir après. Je ne pourrais plus jamais penser autrement après ce que j'avais vu. Le pire dans cet étrange songe, c'est que j'avais tout oublié, tout, jusqu'à la conversation que je devais avoir avec mes parents.

Je fis une liste dans ma tête pour être certaine de ne rien manquer avant qu'un affreux doute ne me saisisse.

— Vairë, penses-tu qu'en repartant là bas, je ne me souvienne plus de ma vie d'ici ?

Elle m'avisa un instant avant de me faire le plus énigmatique des sourires.

– En doutes-tu, Elenwë ?

Je secouai la tête vivement. Non pas du tout, affirmai-je en soutenant son regard.

oOoOo

Le chemin pour aller jusqu'à la demeure de Manwë et Varda me parut interminable. Je n'arrêtais pas de ressasser tout ce que je venais de vivre en rêve et j'avais peur.

J'avais fait un détour par le village où s'était rendu Thranduil pour parlementer avec certains de ses anciens conseillers, dont Annael. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre arrivée en Valinor. J'avais été choquée d'apprendre qu'il avait demandé Maeiell en fiançailles. Maeiell, quoi ! Comment était-ce possible ? Je n'avais pas revu l'ancienne maîtresse de Thranduil depuis un moment mais je n'étais pas pressée de la revoir non plus. J'avais du mal à me dire qu'il y a encore quelques temps de cela nous étions tous en Terre du Milieu. Tout semblait passer tellement vite ici. Quand j'en avais fait part à mon elfe, il avait émit un petit rire.

— Votre conception du temps reste des plus humaines, ma douce Cerise. Vous verrez, quand se seront écoulés mille ans, rien ne vous paraîtra plus comme avant.

Thranduil, le revoir avait été comme un besoin vital que j'avais eu sur le coup. J'avais gravé les traits de son visage dans ma mémoire ainsi que le son de sa voix. J'étais resté un moment avec lui avant de repartir vers le Taniquetil.

Une fois sur place, j'avais pris le thé avec Varda, ma mère, qui s'extasiait sur Valorya tandis que Manwë avait emmené Vanyel avec lui. Mon "père" semblait très attaché à ce petit, il lui avait offert un aigle en cadeau de naissance. Varda avait offert, quant à elle, une de ses lumineuses étoiles à Valorya, un cadeau inestimable si j'avais bien compris.

Mes enfants allaient me manquer, mais je savais qu'ils seraient entre de bonnes mains. Je savais que ce que je faisais était aussi pour eux, pour notre avenir à tous.

Quand il fut temps de rentrer, Ashräm se proposa de les porter. Bien qu'âgés de six mois chacun, le Teleri n'eut aucun mal à les garder tous les deux sur lui. Les observant du coin de l'œil, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer devant l'image que renvoyait ce grand guerrier avec ces deux petits bébés lovés contre lui. C'était indéniablement mignon.

— Vous vous estompez, Aranel.

La voix basse d'Ashräm m'envoya de longs frissons électriques dans la colonne vertébrale.

— C'est à dire ? lui demandai-je doucement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

— Il semblerait que ce soit le moment que vous n'attendiez pas mais que vous espériez quand même, répondit-il en replaçant doucement Valorya qui commençait à glisser.

Je secouai la tête. Non, ce n'était pas l'heure, je le saurais si c'était maintenant, non ?

— Aranel, avant que ne fassiez un pas de plus, sachez que nous vous attendrons, quoiqu'il arrive.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises Ashräm, je ne vais pas m'éva...

Je m'interrompis car je venais de trébucher. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être maladroite parfois ! Heureusement qu'il y avait un mur sur ma route car sinon je me serais vautrée par terre.

Attendez trois secondes.

Nous étions sur un sentier, il n'y avait pas de mur ? Si ?! Ouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'il faisait nuit noire.

Tâtonnant avec ferveur, je finis par trouver un... _interrupteur_ ! Quand j'appuyais dessus, la lumière se fit, forte et aveuglante. Je n'avais plus l'habitude et, quand je compris où j'étais, je ne pus retenir un sanglot. De tristesse, de joie, je n'aurais su le dire mais une chose était certaine.

— Mon appartement...

Ma voix tremblait oscillant entre l'incrédulité et la folie de ce que je venais de commettre.

J'étais enfin rentrée chez moi et cette fois ci, cela ne semblait pas être un rêve.

A Suivre

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- melie nya : mon amour en langue Quenya


	44. Montre-moi le chemin

**Une Quête Ratée**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre.

 **Relectrice : Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**

* * *

 **43**

 **Montre-moi le chemin**

oOoOo

 _L'amour n'est pas simplement cette chose niaise qui rend les gens idiots, il a aussi le pouvoir de rendre les êtres aimés immortels._

oOoOo

 **Cerise**

oOoOo

J'avais encore du mal à croire que cette fois-ci, ce soit réellement vrai. J'étais rentrée chez moi — Je me sentis défaillir — pour de bon ! Un étrange mélange de joie, de peine et de confusion m'étreignit la poitrine. J'avais espéré cet instant depuis tellement longtemps et enfin je voyais, en quelque sorte, mes vœux exaucés. Mais à quel prix ?

Observant mon salon, je remarquai qu'il était propre, comme si je ne l'avais quitté que la veille. Je ne voyais aucune trace d'une éventuelle altération qui m'aurait permis de dire depuis combien de temps j'étais partie. Pas de poussière visible non plus. C'était vraiment très étrange.

Quel jour étions-nous ? Combien de temps étais-je partie, finalement ? Avisant l'horloge murale, je vis qu'il était vingt heures quarante. Oui, super que tout cela, mais de quel jour exactement ? Tel un automate un peu rouillé, j'allumai ma télévision en tremblant légèrement, appréhendant d'être partie trop longtemps, genre cinq, dix ou même vingt ans ! Quoique, si cela avait été le cas, mon appartement ne serait pas dans cet état et je n'y aurais pas retrouvé non plus mes affaires en place. Réfléchis de façon cohérente, Cerise, pense de manière logique, me dis-je pour m'encourager.

Avec appréhension, je regardai le cadran numérique de mon téléviseur et je fus choquée parce que j'y découvris. C'était impossible ! Et pourtant...

— Je ne suis partie que... quelques heures seulement ?! m'écriai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Car oui, j'avais la preuve flagrante sous les yeux, j'étais revenue le jour de mon départ pour la Terre du Milieu ! Incroyable ! Ou alors ?...

Comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, je me mis à flipper totalement. Et si ce que j'avais vécu n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Que rien de ce que j'avais vécu là-bas n'avait été réel ?  
Non, c'était impossible, je ne pouvais croire à cette horrible hypothèse. Me redressant, je courus dans ma chambre pour me retrouver devant mon miroir en pied. Ce qu'il me renvoya me rassura tellement que j'émis un énorme soupire de soulagement. Merci Mon Gieu... et Eru aussi !

J'avais gardé mes vêtements elfiques et mon diadème sur le front brillait de mille éclats. Touchant ma poitrine de mes mains tremblantes, je vis qu'elle était lourde et engorgée de lait. Il allait falloir que je me soulage sous la douche tout à l'heure. En pensant à toute cette bonne nourriture que les jumeaux n'auraient pas, je sentis mes yeux me picoter. Je ne les avais pas abandonnés. Je me refusais à penser cela même si ça me faisait mal d'être loin d'eux... Comme de leur père.

— Thranduil, soupirai-je à voix haute.

J'avais pris mes dispositions pour qu'une nourrice, qui m'avait été recommandée par Estë, s'occupe d'eux durant mon absence. Je ne comptais pas trop m'attarder ici et pouvoir rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible.  
 _Chez moi_ , j'émis un rire de dérision... Je secouai la tête. Dire que je considérais Valinor comme ma maison... Et pourtant c'était bel et bien le cas. Thranduil, Ashräm, Varda, Manwë, mes enfants adorés, ils me manquaient tous.

Ouvrant mon placard, j'en sortis un débardeur assez large avec un short et je retirai ma robe pour me changer. Le haut m'allait encore, bien qu'un peu serré au niveau de la poitrine quant au short, je le passai sans problème. Ouf. Une fois que je fus à l'aise, je repartis en direction de la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau et me faire un café grâce à Georges, ma Nespresso d'amour. J'aurais aimé dire que le café m'avait manqué mais grâce à Gimli, puis ensuite à Yavannah et Aulë, j'avais eu autant de boisson noire et amère que j'avais voulu. Tous avaient fait en sorte que je considère Aman comme mon foyer et force était de constater que, même si j'avais été loin de le montrer, ils avaient réussi à m'y faire sentir comme chez moi, si ce n'est mieux.

Je récupérai ma tasse et pris mon téléphone fixe. Autant commencer dès maintenant. Je n'étais pas revenue pour me reposer ou jouer les feignantes.

Une fois bien installée sur mon canapé, je composai le numéro de mes parents. J'entendis la sonnerie retentir dans l'appareil un bon moment avant que quelqu'un ne décroche enfin.

— Allo, maman, dis-je d'une voix claire et calme. C'est Cerise. Dis-moi, est-ce que je peux passer à la maison ce week-end ? J'aimerais vous parler, à papa et toi.

Nous convînmes d'un brunch pour le dimanche, ma mère et moi échangeâmes encore quelques banalités avant de raccrocher.

J'avais passé ce premier exercice avec brio. Quand je l'avais entendue, j'avais été à deux doigts de craquer et de tout lui déballer. Mais la raison s'était rappelée à moi avant que je ne dérape.

Soupirant, je me passai les doigts dans ma longue tignasse avant de pousser un horrible juron.

Nous étions en début de semaine et je compris que demain j'allais devoir retourner au boulot. Cette idée, loin de me déplaire, amena un sourire presque béat sur mon visage.

Cependant, et pour l'heure, il était temps de manger. Prise d'une envie subite, je récupérai le flyer de mon restaurant de sushis préféré et passai une commande. Cela faisait si longtemps, le poisson cru était une des choses qui me manquerait vraiment là-bas.

En attendant le livreur, je cherchai un DVD à regarder et j'arrêtai mon choix sur... Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Si j'avais le temps, un de ces prochains soirs, je retournerais voir le Hobbit 2 au cinéma, juste pour revoir Lee Pace dans le rôle de Thranduil. En repensant à celui qui faisait battre mon cœur d'une façon quasi frénétique, je me frottai un instant les yeux. Ce soir, et ce pendant un nombre incalculable de jours, j'allais dormir sans lui. Cela faisait un moment que je ne dormais plus toute seule et savoir que mon lit serait froid me chagrina plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. _Lui et son odeur de chèvrefeuille..._

Quand je fus livrée, je dégustai mon plateau de sushis en poussant des gémissements de plaisir tellement c'était bon et tellement cette bonne bouffe m'avait manqué. A tel point que je ne faisais même plus attention au film. Attrapant la bière que j'avais prise avec mon menu, j'allais la décapsuler quand je m'arrêtai dans mon élan.

– Bordel Cerise ! grognai-je à voix haute, tu allaites, tu sais bien que ce genre de boisson est interdite. Oui mais là, j'étais seule... Oui mais non ! Soupirant, je posai la canette pour attraper la bouteille d'eau et bus à même le goulot.

Avisant ma télé, je vis Orlando Bloom prendre la défense d'Aragorn pendant le conseil d'Elrond. Bizarrement, il ne me faisait plus aucun effet et je devais aussi avouer qu'il ne rendait absolument pas justice au vrai Legolas... qui était brun. En plus !

Après avoir terminé mon succulent repas et une fois le film achevé, je décidai de me mettre au lit. Demain serait un autre jour et j'avais plein de choses à faire, l'air de rien.

oOoOo

La semaine se passa normalement bien que je vécus la reprise de mon boulot comme si je venais de rentrer de vacances. Ce qui était un peu le cas vu que j'avais pas mal voyagé et que je ne travaillais pas vraiment. Ah ! Ah ! Mais expliquer cela aux collègues sans passer pour une folle... Comment dire ? Heu, nous allions éviter !  
Daniel, l'un de mes assistants, m'avait même complimenté sur mon teint lumineux. Rachel, ma supérieure, me demanda si j'avais changé de crème cosmétique depuis hier... Oui, juste hier et même la boite où je bossais me trouvais changée, différente. Je ne voyais pas en quoi mais bon, c'est vrai que je me voyais tous les jours et sans doute avais-je changé. Si j'avais su, je leur aurai dis que j'avais été dans un salon d'esthétique.

A la pause de midi, je filai en direction du centre commercial à deux pas de mon travail, pour me racheter un portable. Un smartphone bas de gamme parce que je ne comptais pas m'éterniser ici. Enfin je l'espérais. Une fois de retour à mon bureau, je synchronisai le fichier avec tous mes contacts. Prévoyante, j'en faisais toujours une sauvegarde juste au cas où. Une fois fait, j'envoyais un SMS à Marion, ma meilleure amie, pour que nous dînions ensemble le soir et pourquoi pas nous faire un ciné après.

Elle me répondit dans la foulée et je passai le reste de la journée à valider des commandes et à savoir ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire quand je la verrais.

oOoOo

— Ah ! Cerise, lâche moi, j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'étouffer. Allez, ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'était pas vues il y a quatre jours!

— Ah ! Si tu savais, marmonnai-je tout contre son épaule avant de me décider à la lâcher.

J'avais envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé et, mettant la sagesse et le bon sens de côté, c'est ce que je fis. J'en oubliais ce que j'avais prévu et je ne lui épargnai aucun détail.  
Nous nous étions posées dans un petit restaurant près du ciné et elle m'écoutait religieusement tout en sirotant son super cocktail sans alcool, citron-fraise.

— Tu sais Cerise, tu... Je ne sais pas comment te dire cela sans te vexer mais parfois tu picoles trop, sans parler de la fumette... Tu devrais arrêter. Vraiment. Quant à ton histoire — Marion soupira lourdement — écoute, on dirait une fanfiction plutôt moyenne et mal pensée d'une fangirl en manque de sensations fortes...

Je déglutis en l'entendant me dire ça. Elle ne me croyait pas. Je savais que c'était normal et qu'à sa place j'aurais dit pareil, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de mal le prendre.

— C'est pourtant la vérité, dis-je d'un ton sec.

— Allons, quoi, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vis trop dans tes rêves et tu fangirlises sur le moindre truc. Tu devrais te déconnecter de l'irréalité et tirer un coup avec un mec sympa. Cela te changerait les idées, crois-moi !

— Désolée Marion mais coucher juste pour me faire du bien, sans sentiment, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Autant le faire toute seule et je me débrouillerai bien mieux !

— Je ne voulais pas me montrer désagréable, Cerise. Je t'adore et tu le sais mais là franchement comment veux-tu que je te croie ?! C'est aussi dingue qu'impossible. Tu vaux mieux que ce genre de fadaises pleine de niaiserie.

Finalement, nous n'allâmes pas au cinéma et je rentrai chez moi tout en ruminant ma bêtise. J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien lui dire. Cependant, c'était logique et même rassurant qu'elle ne croit pas à ce que je venais de lui raconter. Elle avait toujours eu la tête sur les épaules, contrairement à moi, la grande rêveuse. Cela dit, j'espérais que la conversation que j'aurais avec mes parents dimanche prochain se passerait bien mieux parce que sinon, j'avais peur d'atterrir chez les fous d'ici lundi.

oOoOo

Quand arriva le weekend, j'avais préparé à l'avance ce que j'allais dire ainsi que les arguments que j'allais mettre en avant. Pas question de laisser quoi que ce soit de côté. C'était ma vie qui était en jeu, enfin si cela ne l'était pas vraiment, mon avenir, lui, allait bel et bien se jouer dès que j'aurais posé les pieds chez eux.

J'espérais juste ne pas me ridiculiser ni leur faire de la peine. Je ne savais pas trop comment avancer la chose sans paraître amère... Même s'il y avait de quoi.

Si c'était vrai et qu'ils m'avaient caché ce que j'étais... Qui j'étais réellement ?...

oOoOo

Ma famille vivait en banlieue parisienne, presque à la frontière de l'Ile de France dans un petit pavillon d'un village paumé non loin de Mantes la Jolie. Je dus affronter la foule des transports en commun et je crus avoir une crise d'agoraphobie aigue devant tous ces Parisiens toujours trop pressés et toujours aussi peu civilisés. C'était la jungle, la faune, un monde cruel dans lequel aucun elfe saint d'esprit n'aurait osé s'aventurer... Même pas les plus suicidaires d'entre eux.

Depuis que j'étais revenue, j'avais essayé d'imaginer Thranduil ou bien même Legolas se retrouvant dans mon monde, et plus particulièrement sur Paris. Ils auraient été parfaitement malheureux et auraient dépéri en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour vider une baignoire à moitié pleine. Je ne leur souhaitais cela pour rien au monde !

Il me fallut plus de deux heures pour arriver chez mes parents. En voiture, avec les embouteillages, cela aurait été dix fois pire. Mais je ne conduisais pas donc la question ne se posait pas.

Quand je sonnai à la porte, je fus accueillie par ma mère qui avait ouvert les bras en me voyant mais qui changea d'expression en me contemplant d'un air étrange, de la tête aux pieds. Que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ?

— Georges ! appela ma mère d'une voix un peu trop aigue. Cerise est arrivée.

Mon père sortit la tête du meuble à alcool avec une bonne bouteille de porto. Il avisa ma mère qui avait l'air désemparée, puis moi. Tout comme elle un peu plus tôt, il m'observa intensément avant de soupirer gravement.

— Je crois que nous allons en avoir besoin, marmonna-t-il en déposant la bouteille sur la table qui était déjà dressée.  
Fronçant les sourcils, je les regardai tour à tour, ne comprenant absolument pas leur changement d'humeur et d'attitude à mon égard.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ? demandai-je, un peu agressive.

— C'est plutôt nous qui aimerions savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé à toi, répondit ma mère avant de s'asseoir tout en me dévisageant.

J'avais le cœur qui battait fort. Que se passait-il donc ? C'était moi qui avais des questions à leur poser, pas l'inverse.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai du dentifrice sur le visage ? dis-je en faisant un demi-sourire qui ne rassura personne, surtout pas moi.

Déjà épuisée, je m'affalai à mon tour face à ma mère. Pendant ce temps mon père nous servit son porto, le visage fermé. Je n'eus pas le cœur de lui dire que je ne buvais plus d'alcool. Enfin pas pour le moment.

Il se passa bien une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles nous nous dévisageâmes comme de vulgaires chiens de faïence.

— Tu as changé, ma fille, souffla ma mère, rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre nous.

Je poussai un profond soupir.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

—Tu es plus lumineuse, tu leur ressembles bien plus ainsi, répondit mon père à la place de ma mère.

Je mis un moment à comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Si son sous-entendu évoquait ce que je pensais, je n'avais plus aucune raison de tergiverser. Autant y aller franchement car après tout, il valait mieux une douleur brutale mais rapide plutôt que de souffrir inutilement en voulant y aller doucement... Un peu comme un pansement que l'on arrache en quelque sorte. Cela faisait mal sur le coup, puis on en oubliait la douleur... Presque.

— Suis-je vraiment votre fille ?

Mon père regarda ma mère qui secoua doucement la tête. Mes parents m'avaient "eue" sur le tard à plus de quarante ans. Malgré leurs soixante ans passés, ils ne paraissaient pas si vieux que cela. Ma mère se teignait les cheveux dans un joli brun nuancé et elle les portait court. Pas de maquillage, juste un peu de crème antiride. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un joli chemisier blanc sur une jupe bleue qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou. Malgré les ans, elle restait une belle femme. Mon père, quant à lui, avait les cheveux gris coupés en brosse. Il était plutôt d'un gabarit dit "costaud". Il portait un pull et un jean, des vêtements classiques ne dénotant aucun style particulier. Une chose me frappa alors mais... Je ne leur ressemblais pas du tout, je ne leur avais jamais ressemblé d'ailleurs, ni à eux ni encore moins à leurs propres parents.

— Oui, tu l'es, affirma ma mère me sortant de mes pensées.

— Hélène ! grogna mon père qui sonna plus comme une remontrance.

— Quoi donc, Georges ?! Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Elle est notre enfant, c'est nous qui l'avons élevée depuis qu'elle est bébé et...

— M'as-tu mise au monde, maman ? la coupai-je brusquement.

— Ta mère et moi, nous ne pouvons... Nous n'avons jamais pu avoir d'enfants.

C'était mon père qui avait pris la parole. Ma mère étouffa un sanglot. Quant à moi, je le fixai, les yeux agrandis par les émotions contradictoires qui m'animaient en ce moment même.

— Alors c'est vrai, murmurai-je abasourdie, avant de reprendre plus fort :

— Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ?

Ma mère prit une gorgée de son porto pour se donner du courage, vraisemblablement.

— Nous ne t'avons pas adoptée dans un premier temps. Il faut que tu saches que ta famille biologique devait te récupérer quelques années plus tard. Deux personnes magnifiques. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton vrai père, tu sais. Vous avez la même couleur de cheveux qui tirent vers l'argenté, la même expression... Mais je m'égare.

Elle reprit une gorgée avant de continuer : — Au départ, ils se sont fait passer pour des migrants venus d'un pays lointain mais ton père et moi n'étions pas dupes. Ils ont fini par nous avouer la vérité en nous faisant promettre de n'en rien dire à personne. Pour te dire, leur histoire paraissait tellement abracadabrante que nous ne les avons pas crus du tout. Nous avons même pensé qu'il devait y avoir un problème de folie dans leur famille car eux-mêmes croyaient à ce qu'ils nous disaient. Cela se voyait sur leur visage.

— C'est vrai que nous les avons pris pour des fous dans un premier temps, continua mon père. Voyant que nous contestions la véracité de leur propos, ils nous ont montrés des choses et nous avons fini par nous dire qu'il y avait surement une part de vérité dans tout cela. Ils te pensaient en grand danger et ils te chérissaient tant qu'ils ont préféré te laisser entre les mains de deux parfaits étrangers, nous.

Il s'arrêta pour boire à son tour.

— Bien sûr, reprit ma mère, ils connaissaient nos intentions par une sorte de magie ancienne — de leurs propres dires — ils avaient deviné que nous prendrions bien soin de toi. A l'époque, je travaillais pour les services sociaux et je m'occupais d'enfants maltraités. Rien à voir avec le petit bébé que tu étais alors mais ils ont vu que nous serions capables de t'accorder toute l'attention que tu méritais. Ils devaient te récupérer d'ici quelques années et nous nous sommes promis de ne pas trop nous attacher à toi mais...

Ma mère fut incapable de continuer, les larmes commençant à couler librement sur son visage.

J'avais de la peine pour eux... Pour moi aussi dans un sens.

— Les années passèrent et ils ne revinrent jamais te récupérer, alors nous avons décidé, ton père et moi de t'adopter et de changer ton prénom. Et puis, nous avions aussi constaté que tu avais toi même changé physiquement.

— C'est à dire ? demandai-je le cœur battant la chamade, et quel était mon prénom ?

— Ils t'avaient nommée Elenwë, un bien drôle de prénom si tu veux mon avis, bien plus que Cerise en tout cas. Cerise, c'est tellement mignon, soupira ma mère. Pour le reste, c'est surtout la forme de tes oreilles qui nous inquiétait, elles étaient en pointe au lieu d'être arrondies mais au bout de quelques années, cette malformation s'est totalement résorbée d'elle-même. Et tu n'avais plus cette surbrillance incroyable sur tout le corps, comme si tu avais été illuminée de l'intérieur. Tu étais un petit bébé très étrange et cela nous a beaucoup inquiétés. Nous devions te maquiller un peu pour éviter les questions trop gênantes.

— Tu sais, nous les avons attendus, tes vrais parents, mais ne les voyant pas revenir, on s'est dit qu'ils ne devaient plus être de ce monde, alors nous t'avons adoptée. Pour nous, tu étais déjà notre fille et tu le resteras quoiqu'il arrive. C'est nous qui t'avons élevée, conclut mon père d'une voix ferme et vibrante d'émotion.

Entendre mon histoire de leur bouche à tous les deux me donna envie de pleurer à chaudes larmes. J'avais remarqué qu'ils s'étaient donné la main sous la table... Je leur en avais voulu quand Varda et Manwë m'avaient annoncé que Georges et Hélène Martin m'avaient adoptée, que je n'étais pas leur vraie fille mais oui, c'était eux qui avaient pris soin de moi tandis que ma famille biologique combattait un ennemi redoutable. Devais-je vraiment en vouloir à quelqu'un dans toute cette histoire ? L'ancienne Cerise aurait piqué une crise mais j'avais grandi, j'avais évolué aussi et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je les comprenais. Que ce soit eux ou mes parents de là-bas, ils avaient fait au mieux pour une enfant qu'ils aimaient. En lieu et place de la colère, ce fut la reconnaissance qui inonda mon cœur, comme un baume apaisant sur les derniers doutes qui m'avaient assaillie depuis tous ces mois. Je me sentais... Libérée de mes tourments intérieurs.

— Vous savez, quoique vous m'ayez dit aujourd'hui et quoiqu'il arrive, vous êtes et resterez mes parents chéris ! Où que je sois, d'ailleurs.

Ma mère tiqua sur ce que je venais de dire. L'inverse m'aurait étonné.

— Tu vas retourner là bas, ce pays lointain d'où tu viens ?

Je ne voulais pas la décevoir ni la rendre triste mais je me devais aussi d'être honnête envers eux.

— Oui.

Je les sentis se tendre tous les deux à cette nouvelle puis mon père leva son verre pour trinquer.

— A cette nouvelle vie qui t'attend, ma fille !

Nous entrechoquâmes nos verres et mes parents burent l'alcool d'une traite tandis que je reposais mon verre sur la table en me passant la langue sur mes lèvres desséchées.

— Tu ne bois pas ? questionna ma mère incrédule. C'est pourtant ta marque préférée.

— Oui, je sais, soupirai-je, mais j'allaite, cela ne serait pas bon pour les jumeaux.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mes parents me regardèrent, l'air incrédules. Et de fait, la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu remontait à moins d'un mois, alors forcément.

— Je crois que je dois vous avouer quelque chose, commençai-je un sourire aux lèvres. Déjà, de là d'où je viens, il s'est écoulé presque trois ans alors qu'ici je ne suis partie que quelques heures... Trois heures tout au plus. Au départ, je pensais faire un rêve et beaucoup de choses auraient pu me le faire penser et...

Je continuai de leur raconter tout, et ce dans le moindre détail. Je voulais qu'ils sachent tout de moi, de ma vie, des jumeaux, de Thranduil. Il y eut beaucoup d'émotion, beaucoup de larmes aussi, et mes parents regrettèrent de ne pas connaître leurs petits-enfants. Je ne pouvais même pas leur promettre une photo ou quoique ce soit d'autre. C'était horrible à penser mais je savais que j'étais en train de leur faire mes adieux et ils l'avaient bien compris. La vie pouvait se montrer si douce et si cruelle à la fois. Je devais faire un choix et, comme l'oiseau devant quitter son nid, j'avais peur de m'élancer, de tomber... Mais si je tombais, je savais qu'un elfe à la chevelure argentée me retiendrait où que je sois. Il serait là pour me consoler d'avoir du sacrifier ceux que j'aimais tout autant que cette autre famille que je m'étais construite. Mais ma vie n'était plus ici, je le savais, j'en avais conscience et malgré tout, cela me déchirait le cœur de l'admettre. Je les aimais tous tellement.

oOoOo

Finalement, je passai la nuit chez eux et appelai le travail le lendemain pour me faire porter pale le lundi et le mardi.

Une nouvelle semaine passa et je fus un peu déçue de ne pas avoir senti ce fameux moment où je pourrais enfin retourner chez moi.

 _Chez moi._

Comme c'était paradoxal, d'ailleurs ! J'avais passé presque deux ans en Terre du Milieu à tenter par tous les moyens de trouver une solution pour rentrer chez moi et maintenant, je me languissais déjà du jour où j'y retournerai... Enfin pas en Terre du Milieu mais à Valinor. Pitié, faite que le retour ne soit pas aussi tordu que le premier départ qui m'avait conduit à Mirkwood. Peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais été cela dit car après tout, mon "moi" profond avait voulu retrouver cette autre âme qui avait su capter son amour... Savoir que j'avais aimé Thranduil dans une vie antérieure me sidéra complètement et, quand je me rappelai les paroles de la chanson que Legolas m'avait chantée jadis, je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues.

— Hey Martin, il y a un problème ?! Tu as l'air dans la lune ! s'écria Marc, l'un des potes du petit copain de Cécilia qui nous avait rejoints pour une soirée dans un pub de la capitale. Je connaissais bien Marc, il y a encore un temps pas si lointain que cela, j'aurais rêvé qu'il m'adresse la parole de cette manière. Il était un peu étrange avec tous ses piercings et ses tatouages sur le corps. Il avait de très beaux yeux verts, le teint mat et les cheveux presque rasés. Très grand et bien charpenté, mais c'était un faux _bad-boy_... Enfin je le présumais, il avait toujours été sympa avec nous tous.

— Rien, grognai-je avant de siroter mon cocktail sans alcool avec une paille que je mordais du bout des dents.

— Tu sais, reprit-il d'un ton tranquille, je me disais, ça serait sympa qu'on se fasse une bouffe rien que toi et moi un de ces quatre. Tu en penses quoi ?

J'en pense que ce serait carrément une très mauvaise idée, songeai-je avec amertume. L'image de Thranduil c'était imprimée dans mon cerveau comme s'il m'avait marquée de son sceau, ce qui ne devait pas être tout à fait inexact. Quand je pense qu' _avant_ , ce genre de proposition de la part de Marc m'aurait fait danser la gigue sur la table du bar. _Les temps changent_ , me dis-je pour moi même.

— Désolée, Marc, mais cela ne va pas être possible, dis-je d'une voix assurée.

— Un autre jour, alors ?

Je faillis éclater de rire en voyant sa figure pleine d'espérance.

— Ecoute, je suis désolée mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie et c'est vraiment très sérieux entre nous.  
Je n'avais pas voulu être trop sèche en disant cela mais j'eus bien peur que le résultat fut le même. Il avait pris un air étonné, puis un peu triste. Je le vis triturer son paquet de chewing-gum avant de soupirer brusquement.

— Désolé, Martin, je croyais que tu étais libre et... Rien, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave !

Sur ce, il se détourna et passa à autre chose.

C'est ainsi que je laissai partir le mec qui m'avait fait fantasmer pendant des années, et sans aucun regret en plus. En rentrant chez moi, j'eus un coup de fil de Marion, super furax parce que j'avais lourdé ce pauvre Marc.

Je lui avais quasiment raccroché au nez quand elle avait commencé à hurler que je devrais sérieusement songer à me faire soigner si je préférais me faire sauter par un elfe imaginaire et que je passais certainement à côté du gars en or qui avait tout pour me rendre heureuse. J'avais fini par comprendre, un peu tardivement, qu'elle en pinçait elle-même pour lui. Ah ! Les histoires d'amour, que cela pouvait être barbant parfois.

J'étais dans mon lit à réfléchir à tout et n'importe quoi, quand je me rendis compte d'une chose tout à fait étonnante : la nature, les arbres et surtout le ciel étoilé me manquaient affreusement. S'il n'avait pas fait si froid cette nuit, j'aurais ouvert la fenêtre pour admirer le ciel. Sans doute était-ce le signe que j'allais bientôt repartir ? pensais-je avec espoir. Oui, c'était évident ! J'allais enfin retrouver Thranduil, mes enfants, ma nouvelle vie ! Heureuse, je me laissai bercer par le silence du soir.

oOoOo

Les semaines défilèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse, puis se transformèrent en mois.

J'avais repris le cours de ma vie d'humaine avec bien du mal. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mes enfants, à Thranduil, et plus le temps passait, plus ma patience arrivait à ses limites. Tous les soirs, je pleurais en m'endormant tout en priant mes parents, les Valar, ainsi qu'Eru dans le vain espoir de retourner enfin chez moi. Mais je n'obtenais aucune réponse. Aucun signe éventuel. Rien. Puis une nuit, je fis un étrange rêve qui m'en rappela d'autres d'un autre temps, d'une autre époque.

J'étais dans le bureau de celui qui ressemblait tant au professeur Tolkien, Eru. J'étais devant la grande vitre et j'observais les allées et venues des elfes, leurs vies qui défilaient sans jamais s'arrêter. C'était parfaitement étonnant, un spectacle aussi indescriptible qu'étrange pour celui ou celle qui n'aurait pas été de leur monde.

— Je suis heureux de te revoir, Elenwë.

— Moi aussi, dis-je doucement, je suis ravie.

Eru se plaça à mes côtés et laissa tomber son regard vers le firmament, juste au dessus des elfes. On pouvait y voir un entrelacs de constellations plus brillantes les unes que les autres; des planètes; les confins de l'univers.

— Tu as une question à me poser, Elenwë, je t'écoute.

Il savait, il avait entendu mon âme pleurer sur ce qu'elle n'avait plus et qu'elle appelait de toutes ses forces.

— Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rentrer chez moi alors que c'est mon souhait le plus cher dans l'univers ?

Je le fixai un moment avant de le voir se tourner enfin vers moi. Il souriait et son sourire était bienveillant.

— Et qu'est-ce chez toi, ma douce enfant ?

La question me déstabilisa quelque peu.

— Chez moi, c'est là où sont ceux que j'aime, là où mon âme s'éveille chaque jour, dis-je avec une déconcertante franchise qui me venait de _je-ne-sais-où_.

—Dans ce cas, belle enfant, tu es déjà chez toi puisqu'ils vivent tous dans ton cœur et que toi même, tu vis dans le leur.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre, marmonnai-je déconcertée par sa réponse.

— Il te faut lâcher prise. Laisse ton âme et ton cœur te guider. Rien n'est vain. Laisse leur te montrer le chemin. Ais confiance, mon enfant. Rien n'arrive jamais sans raison. Crois en toi, en eux.

J'allais ajouter quelque chose mais je me réveillai brusquement dans mon lit. J'étais seule, bien sûr et mon cœur battait comme un diable prêt à sortir de sa boite. Prenant mon Smartphone, je vis qu'il était déjà sept heures. Une nouvelle journée commença, puis en vint une autre, et une autre encore.

Malgré ma très grande tristesse, je me devais de rester persévérante. Comme me l'avait conseillé Eru, je devais y croire, même si parfois, cela devenait franchement dur. Je devais faire preuve de patience même si ce n'était pas facile du tout.

oOoOo

Un jour, tandis que je me promenais sur le Pont des Arts, je m'arrêtai en plein milieu du chemin pour admirer le paysage. C'est vrai que Paris pouvait être magnifique. Nous étions au printemps. Le temps était plutôt clément et les arbres semblaient rayonner de mille feux malgré la pollution de la ville. Ce qui pouvait paraître des plus improbables.

— Un printemps vigoureux s'annonce pour cette année, pensai-je à voix haute. _Thranduil_...

Tout d'un coup, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, une forte bourrasque fit tomber mes lunettes de soleil dans la Seine !

— Merde ! jurai-je avant de me pencher par dessus la rambarde pour voir où elle avait atterri.

A la place, je vis un espèce de tourbillon tout à fait bizarre se former à la surface du fleuve. Etonnée, je redressai la tête pour voir si j'étais seule. Hormis deux policiers qui se trouvaient à l'entrée du pont, il n'y avait personne.

Ce phénomène étrange qui se déroulait à la surface de l'eau, m'appelait de toutes ses forces. Je pouvais très clairement entendre des chants raisonner dans ma tête. C'était beau, entêtant. Sans m'en rendre compte j'enjambai la barrière sans trembler. Je n'entendis pas les policiers m'invectiver et, au moment où l'un deux allait se saisir de moi, je sautai sans peur ni état d'âme. J'avais confiance, fut tout ce que je pus penser avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience tandis que les eaux m'engloutissaient pour toujours.

oOoOo

Je ne sentais plus mon corps.

J'avais l'impression de flotter dans un autre univers. Un épais brouillard blanc opaque m'empêchait de voir correctement. Puis, enfin, mes pieds entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose d'indéniablement humide pour s'accrocher à la terre.

Je compris que j'étais dans l'eau et elle m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. Avançant prudemment un pied devant l'autre, je sus que j'atteindrais bientôt la berge. Plus mes pas me portaient vers la terre ferme et plus le brouillard s'amenuisait jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je comprenne où j'étais.

Je n'étais pas morte !

oOoOo

 **Thranduil**

oOoOo

Lorsque je fus rentré chez nous et que je trouvai Ashräm bordant les petits dans leur lit tandis que Malënna les couvait des yeux, je sus que Cerise était partie.

J'en conçus un tel chagrin que j'allai m'enfermer plusieurs jours dans mon bureau. Je ne voulais être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. J'avais déjà vécu la perte d'un être que j'aimais plus que tout et je ne voulais pas le revivre une seconde fois, je n'y survivrais pas. Il s'agissait de ma véritable âme-sœur, ma moitié, je me sentais incomplet sans elle. Déchiré. Malgré tout, notre lien me disait qu'elle n'était pas morte et même si ce fait me réconfortait quelque peu, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de rage et de désespoir car elle était partie.

— Elle n'est pas morte, m'assura Ashräm, un jour où j'avais enfin décidé de ne plus faire l'autruche dans mon coin.

— Certes pas, répliquai-je sèchement, mais elle nous a tout de même quitté.

— Elle reviendra. Vous devez croire en elle. Ayez confiance.

Oui, je devais rester optimiste, elle était juste partie pour mieux me revenir et pour ne plus jamais me quitter. Cela, je ne le permettrais plus.

oOoOo

Les jours passaient, se ressemblant sans que ma bien-aimée ne me revienne encore.

Un matin, je reçus la visite de la grande Varda et de son époux. C'était un suprême honneur qu'ils me faisaient en daignant venir à nous.

— Nous sommes venus nous assurer que nos petits-enfants ne manquent de rien et que leur père ne dépérit pas seul, dit Varda d'une voix douce et posée.

—Je vais au mieux, leur assurai-je bien que cela soit à moitié vrai.

Dormir sans elle était au-dessus de mes forces et, même si j'adorais mes enfants, les entendre pleurer quand elle leur manquaient me donnait envie de hurler. Cependant, je savais que son départ était pour notre bien à tous, que nos retrouvailles ne tarderaient pas et qu'ensuite, plus jamais nous ne serions séparés. Je devais lui faire confiance, elle ne me décevrait pas. Mais que cela pouvait être dur ! Ô par Eru ! Comme cette nouvelle épreuve me paraissait insurmontable !

oOoOo

Deux mois venaient de s'écouler durant lesquels je m'étais repris en main, tant pour elle que pour moi. Je ne pouvais décemment pas rester les bras ballants sans rien faire.

Notre royaume reconstruit non loin des terres de ses parents n'attendait plus que nous. Je lui réservais aussi bon nombre de surprises. Je l'aimais, je la voulais heureuse parce que seul son bonheur comptait à mes yeux. Nos enfants s'épanouissaient bien malgré tout et tous les soirs je leur racontais, en cachant certains détails, la façon dont leurs parents s'étaient rencontrés. Malënna en profita pour m'appendre la chanson en Quenya qui racontait l'histoire de cette étoile transformée en elfe par amour.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

…

 _Au loin de douces lumières régnaient_

 _Sur d'incroyables contrées_

 _Il fut une des filles de Varda_

 _Qui un jour s'envola_

 _En d'innombrables luminescences_

 _Rejoindre celui qui vola d'un éclat_

 _A jamais son cœur d'étoile_

 _Et dans l'immensité de l'amour de Varda_

 _Elle disparut à jamais_

 _Du firmament renaissant_

 _Et du cœur et corps de Varda_

 _Naquit l'espoir d'un amour_

 _D'une immensité et_

 _D'une pureté infinie._

 _Bénie et chantée au loin_

 _Par les étoiles qui l'éclairaient_

 _De leur lumière aussi douce qu'immortelle_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Nous avions une chance infinie et, tandis que j'admirais le firmament de la nuit, je remerciai Eru de son infinie bonté et de son incroyable clémence. C'est alors que je vis une étoile filante à l'étrange lueur se jeter non loin de la baie d'Eldamar.

Une drôle de sensation naquit au fond de mon cœur. Une joie incommensurable semblait vouloir déborder de tout mon être. J'en eus même le souffle coupé.

Prenant un cheval, je parcourus en moins d'une heure le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la plage. Arrivé sur place, je sautai à bas de ma monture, le cœur tremblant d'un indicible espoir.

Scrutant les environs, je vis qu'un large brouillard s'était levé tandis que l'aube apparaissait. Plissant les yeux en avisant le lointain, je crus que mon cœur allait sauter hors de ma poitrine. Je distinguais une silhouette dans les remous de l'eau.

J'avançais pour voir de qui il s'agissait et bientôt j'eus la confirmation de ce que j'avais inlassablement espéré et quand même deviné. Mon bonheur était total.

Elle m'était revenue, elle avait tenu sa promesse ! Un immense sourire fendit mon visage.

— Mon bel amour, dis-je dans un souffle rauque, mon âme et mon cœur étourdi par la joie et l'amour qu'elle m'inspirait.

Avant même qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit, je la pris dans mes bras en un geste féroce et protecteur. Elle était mienne pour toujours.

— Thranduil, comme tu m'as manqué, mon amour, souffla-t-elle avant que je ne l'embrasse furieusement.

J'eus du mal à m'arracher à la chaleur de sa bouche mais mon envie de la contempler fut plus forte que le reste. Je ne me lassais pas de la regarder. Elle était si belle, si lumineuse. Jamais elle ne m'avait paru aussi spectaculaire qu'à ce jour.

Quelque chose avait changé en elle, mais je n'arrivais pas à définir de quoi il s'agissait, jusqu'à ce que mes mains ne remontent de son cou vers sa tête. La brise matinale attira alors mes yeux vers son visage.

— Tes oreilles Cerise ! m'exclamai-je surpris mais néanmoins ravi.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Annotations**

Toute bonne chose ayant une fin, **c'est ici que s'achève** ma fanfiction **"Une Quête Ratée"** . Cette histoire quoique mes détracteurs en pensent, j'en suis fière et l'ai mené jusqu'à son terme malgré les hauts et les bas que j'ai eu et ce depuis le début.

Je tenais à remercier **chaleureusement** toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivis depuis février 2014 ou qui l'ont pris en cours de route. Ces gens, lecteurs anonymes, ces commentateurs qui m'ont soutenues ainsi que les membres de mon groupe facebook à qui je dois cette fin. Mille mercis !

 **Ce dernier chapitre je vous le dédicace à toutes et à tous** !

Pour finir, je n'aurais pas pu vous offrir une histoire sans trop de fautes, ni trop d'incohérences, si je n'avais pas eu l'appuie de mes deux relectrices de choc : **Lilou Black** et **Gwendoline**.

Il est temps de dire au revoir à **Cerise** et **Thranduil**.


End file.
